My Butler Killed My Mom
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "So let me get this straight, I'm some kind of supernatural snack getting hounded down by seven maniacs named after sins and you've decided that I'm the boyfriend in the relationship?" "Yep!" "Still, this question bugs me" "What?" "Why did you kill my mom?"
1. Prologue: Her Butler, First Meeting

A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic so I'm sorry if it's crap. While I looked at the Fanfiction I've notice the majority of the fans love to write either SebastianxOC fics or CielxOC fics. So I've decided not to pair my Oc with them.

My Oc won't be related to the main characters or be anything other then human. It's also set in our time and based of the anime so Ciel will be a demon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me your honest opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything to do with it.

Claim: The Rosaline family belong to me as well as this story's plot.

* * *

><p>Prologue-Why Do We Have A Butler?<p>

When I was six my grandmother died. It was probably the saddest day of my life because my grandma meant the world to me.

Unlike my family, grandma spent a lot of time telling me stories. One of the things she mostly talked about was Demons and Death Gods.

My mother had always told my grandma to stop telling me these things, that I should be outside playing with kids my age instead of being cooped up in an old house being told supernatural stories.

But grandma never listened and continued to tell me about them.

I remember one of the things she said to me before she passed away.

'_Alice, promise me that you'll spend your life happily, don't waste away what you have because you only have one chance at life.'_

After Grandma died, we moved away to London because mother said she didn't want to live in a village in the middle of nowhere.

So it was just me, my mother and my younger sister. Father had passed away after Lucy, my younger sister, was born.

Now I should probably tell you something about my mother. My mother, Anne, is convinced that she will become rich because of all the rich friends she has. It's also because she is dating a rich man named Paul and she wants to get married to him.

But you see we are not rich, we are middle class, and we have a good life as of right now. Lucy and me share the chores so the house we live in is kept in good shape. For some reason, the house is huge. I'm actually surprised we could afford it.

We are happy, as any other family should be.

So why did she bring a butler home?

It was a Tuesday night when I first met him. Lucy had cooked dinner because she knew how to cook, sadly anything I touched burned.

We were waiting for mum to come home.

When she did come home, she wasn't alone. She had brought two men with her.

I knew the first one, he was mum's boyfriend, Paul Richards. Paul had shaggy black hair with gray dull eyes. He was a tall lean man but he didn't work out much. Paul was cold hearted and it was obvious he didn't like me and Lucy by the way he was giving us dirty looks.

Mum didn't seem to notice. She liked to impress Paul so she always wore her long blonde hair down and tried to make her green eyes stand out by putting a lot of eye liner around them. She dressed sluttish and I'm not afraid to admit it. She practically worshipped the floor he walked on.

I was so used to those two that they didn't even faze me anymore. It was the man nervously behind them that I noticed.

He had long brown hair that was tied back by a red ribbon. His eyes were an unusual colour, a yellowish green that was covered by a pair of glasses. He seemed to be the reserved and shy type as he kept glancing around nervously.

My first thought was that mother wanted a threesome but quickly dismissed it. The guy was barely standing on his own.

"Alice! Lucy! Mommy's home!" Mother squealed, running over to Lucy and me and squishing us.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that mom was really childish.

"Mommy, who's that man?" Lucy asked, peering at the man that had grabbed my attention.

My mother then smiled, which was bad because when she smiled it never ended well.

"That man over there is our new butler!" She said, grabbing said man and pushing him in front of us.

"His name is Grell Sutcliff, he used to work under Paul but Paul said he'd be better here!"

If Paul got rid of him then that means there must be something wrong with this Grell guy. I felt sorry for the new butler and I didn't even know what was worse: being in the same room as Paul or being next to mom.

"Hello Mr Grell! My name is Lucy and this is my older sister Alice!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

That's what was great about Lucy, she was so nice to everyone. You could put her in a room full of cold-hearted serial killers and the next thing you know they are playing ring-around-the-roses.

"I can see you guys are going to get along. So Paul and me are going out on a date! Alice show Grell to a guest room. Bye!"

Another thing about my mother is that she never stays in one place for long.

So there I stood, with the new butler and my little sister, staring at the door mouth agape.

"Um…Miss Alice? Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

I swirled around to face him and somehow he ended up on the floor. I can tell this guy was not going to be helpful at all.

"Okay, follow me I'll take you to your new room." I mumbled, helping him up.

"Yay! A new friend! Mr Grell we're going to have lots of fun! We can play dress up and dollies and…."

I felt sorry for Grell once again, he had to listen to an hour of what Lucy wanted to do with him.

I left Lucy and Grell alone while I went to my room. Dinner was obviously forgotten.

I just couldn't believe this. A butler, why would we need a butler? I guess it would be helpful to have an extra hand but why a butler?

My last thought before I went to bed was that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Until I heard the tea set crash upon the floor and a declaration of suicide.

Oh god, we're doomed.

* * *

><p>So this is just a prologue. I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if it wasn't good. Please tell me what you think.<p>

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	2. Her Butler, Useless

A/N: Well I decided to update while my grandpa let me use his computer again. I didn't think I'd get a review, but instead I got three! Thank you.

I would like to say thanks to:

**Guardian of the Fourth Wall**

**QwErTy KiTtY**

**RedPenBlueInk**

Disclaimer: Why would I even bother writing this if I actually owned it, well they you go!

Claim: This fanfic belongs to me

Warning: Some swearing, not loads but just some.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One-My Butler, Useless!<p>

Over the course of the month since Grell joined us, I learnt something.

Grell was useless.

I mean, he was nice and all, but everything he touched either broke, burst into flames or was just plain destroyed. He kept apologizing and tried to fix it but he was useless at that too.

I now know why Paul gave him to us.

Mother didn't seem to notice, every night she was out with Paul or her friends and in the morning she was asleep trying to get over hangovers. She was a very deep sleeper if she couldn't hear the ruckus caused by Grell.

Lucy loved Grell like any ten years old would love a brother. She tried to teach him how to cook because there was no point in me showing him.

I couldn't cook anything to save my life. (I already mentioned this in the prologue!)

I did try to help Grell with the chores though. But my real goal was to get him to open up.

Because he worked at Paul's so he must have dirt on him!

I was starting to think it was hopeless until one day I actually managed to get info.

Just not on Paul.

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was out in the garden with Grell tending to the garden. (I had Grell cut the hedges cause I didn't trust him near the flowers.) Lucy wasn't here, she was at her friends house and mum was inside with some of her friends over.

I was bored and it was too quite so I decided to chat with Grell.

"Mr Sutcliff," I began "before you came to work here, what was it like at Paul's?"

"O-Oh, um it was nice but I wasn't really allowed to do anything but follow the servants around. N-not that it was bad! Mr Richards is nice!" he stuttered.

I noticed he wasn't paying attention to the hedge and cut off a large chunk off it. Oh well, it was mom's but she wouldn't notice.

"I see so nothing bad happens there?"

"N-no. Ms Rosaline, is there something wrong?" he looked confused.

"No. forget about it. Hey! Don't call me ms Rosaline!"

"E-eh, then what should I call you?"

"Alice."

There was silence after that and once again I was bored. Grell seemed to finally notice what he had done to the hedges and started to freak out. And for the first time in months I couldn't stop laughing.

"Eh? Miss Alice is there something wrong? Oh no did you hurt yourself? I'll go get the mistress just wait a second!" Grell freaked about ready to run to mother.

"No, it's alright. I haven't laughed like that for awhile. It's just your face was so hilarious, you looked as if everything had died right there!" I chuckled.

Grell just looked away flustered. Aw how cute. Now that I think about it, I really don't know much about Grell.

"Hey Grell, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"M-my favourite colour?" I noticed he became flustered again when I called him by his first name. he didn't seem to mind though.

"Yes. Your favourite colour, what is it?"

"It's red."

Red huh? Now that I think about it, he might actually look cute in red.

Before I could ask anymore questions, the devil showed up. Joking, instead something worse came.

"Alice! I'm throwing a party tomorrow so I want you to be in your best clothes. Grell, get preparations started."

Mother appeared and just as she had appeared, she disappeared in a flash.

I tried to not let my annoyance show but Grell must have seen it.

"Miss Alice, are you alright?"

"Kill me" I muttered.

"What?"

"I said kill me, doesn't matter how just end my pitiful existence."

He then began stuttering and stammering. It was so amusing, teasing him. I stood up from where I had fallen when I heard the news and stretched. I then grabbed Grell, who was flustered again, and dragged him into the house.

"Wait right here!"

I quickly ran up the stairs and slipped into my room. I then changed out of my dirty clothes into fresh ones. I now had on a long sleeved stripped top with trousers. I didn't need shoes on because I wasn't planning to go back outside.

I then ran back downstairs, grabbed Grell and rushed into the Kitchen.

"So…you do know how to cook right?" I asked.

"Err…no?"

"Shit we're screwed. Neither of us can cook and Lucy was planning to stay over at her friends house for the week."

We have no time to call for help so there was only one solution. I went over to the other side of the kitchen, where there was a wrack of aprons. Picking up two, I threw one to Grell, who barely caught it and I slipped into the other one.

"Miss Alice?" Grell asked, he was obviously confused.

"Grell I'm going to need your help. We both know that cooking is not our greatest skill, heck we both stink at it. But we have to at least try!"

"Miss Alice….you don't need to, your mother wanted me to do the preparations…"

"Grell, you suck at most things so I'm going to help you! End of discussion."

An hour later the kitchen exploded.

"What has happened in here?" Mother screeched, running into the room.

The whole place was covered in charcoal while the oven was beyond repair. Grell had managed to push me under the table at the last minute, unfortunately he was unconscious doing so.

I would have been thankful if mother wasn't giving me a look of death.

So I decided to give her a small summary.

"I now know what 'baking soda' means." Was all I said.

Because in the centre of the broken oven, was a burnt can of soda.

"That's it. I'm calling professionals. I should have the butler fired for this." Mom sighed, getting out her phone.

"Mom, please don't fire Grell, it was me who put the can in the oven."

"Why would you put a can in an oven?"

"Because, it said to add baking soda."

"…Please never cook again."

So I ended up being grounded but at least Grell got to keep his job. Even though he still sucked at it. The only time I was allowed out was for the party.

Oh joy.

* * *

><p>I hated parties.<p>

Especially ones hosted by my mother. It means all her rich snob friends are here along with strangers that insist that they have to go to every party.

I was currently hiding in my room. The only one who knew I was here was Grell, but I made sure to make him stay quiet. (in other words I threatened to kill him)

I was forced, before the party, into a dress. A knee length black dress. I hated dresses. No matter what they looked like I just couldn't stand to wear dresses. So when mom wasn't looking I slipped on a pair of shorts underneath. Yeah, I know, rebellious.

I was starting to think nobody would find me so I could make my escape but then my bedroom door opened.

Thinking it was my mom, I was about to find some excuse as to why I couldn't go to her *cough*whore infested*cough* party when I realized it wasn't mum.

It was two people making out and if I was right they were about to 'do it' on my bed.

No way am I having hormone infested germs on my bed. So I did what most people did in this situation.

"GET YOUR GERM HORMONE INFETSED BUTTS OUT OF MY ROOM, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX DO IT IN MY MOM'S ROOM, AT LEAST THERE YOU'LL PRIVACY!"

They were out the room before I could finish, see this is why I hate parties. Everyone always either has to have sex or get drunk! It's not fair! Why did they choose my room?

Another person stood at my door, thinking it was another couple trying to have some 'fun' I was about to tell them to kindly F-off but it wasn't some random f*ck buddies.

It was mom and she was P-I-S-S-E-D.

"Mail Alice Rosaline! Get down to that party now! Oh this is just great, Lucy would have been more willing! I have no idea where that butler has gone! This is a disaster" she kept mumbling to herself, while dragging me down the stairs.

No I don't want to go to your party, I'll be raped!

Another thing I hate about this is that she used my FIRST name. why was my first name Mail? How many people name their children Mail?

Mail was my real name but I always used my middle name. It's more normal then my first.

Mother had left to her room to get something. I was stuck downstairs near these…things.

It was then I heard **that **sound. The sound that would change my life. It was a scream. A scream of agony.

My mother's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and feel free to give me ideas. To be honest I don't really like this chapter but next chapter will be better.<strong>

**R&R!**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	3. Her Butler, Loss

A/N: Chapter Two is here!

Thanks to:

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Rinatsu**

Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji there would be more Grell.

Claim: This plot idea and the Rosaline family belong to me.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Her Butler, Loss<p>

Surprisingly I was the only one to hear my mom's scream. Everybody else ignored it as if it was a daily occurrence. Rich bastards!

I quickly ran to my mom's room, knocking over random people, as I went. When I arrived at her door and peeked inside, I wished I hadn't.

The room was covered in blood, so much that it looked as if the room was painted red. There wasn't a single thing that wasn't drenched in that colour.

In the center of the room was my mother. She too, was covered in red, her blood.

It was then that I noticed the figure standing over her. I had no idea what _**it **_was because it looked like a She-Man (a cross between a female and a male!). He/she was wearing a white dress shirt, a brown vest with a red tie and black trousers with boots. He/she also had a red coat on, hanging over his/her elbows.

He/she had really long red hair with red glasses covering his/her eyes. His/her eyes were really familiar; they were a yellowish green.

The thing I noticed the most was the chainsaw he/she was holding and it was covered in blood-mum's blood.

He/she didn't seem to notice me yet; he was watching this thing that was coming off of my mum. It was like a movie, it was showing all of my mum's memories!

"Finally, I've gotten rid of you, you old hag. Jeez Will is going to kill me when he finds out I killed someone not on the To-Die List. Oh well." He/she muttered. When he/she opened his/her mouth, I noticed he/she had sharp teeth, like sharks.

I decided to confront this _thing _and try to get answers from him/her. But before I did, I noticed on the floor, by my feet, was a wooden bat.

How convenient!

So being stealthy, I quickly slipped in the room and approached him while his back was turned. I slowly raised the bat and swung it down.

-BAM-

"OW WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU HIT A LADY!" He/she growled swinging around.

When we locked eyes I noticed his/her eyes widen a little.

"Who are you! And why is my mum on the ground bleeding!" I growled, poised to hit him/her again.

"I killed her." He/she said simply as if it was a chore to talk to me.

"You _what_?"

"I killed her. She was annoying me to much, and a girl can only take so much." he/she replied.

Mum…was dead? No that's impossible, I know that sometimes I wished she would drop dead, but I never imagined that…

I could hear some of the guests coming, probably to check what happened. But I ignored them.

Mum was gone…forever. And I never got to say goodbye.

I looked at the She-Man with rage, I then tried to him again with the bat, but he kept dodging.

"You killed her because she annoyed you! You don't kill people for that reason!" I yelled, too much in rage to care where I was going.

I then did the most clumsiest and clitchest thing in history. I slipped on the blood and fell…on top of the she-man.

I was straddling him/she down and it looked really wrong. Now that I was closer to him/her I noticed that in fact the She-man was a man with flamboyant features.

"Who or _what are you?"_ I whispered.

He then smirked and flipped us over.

"Sorry, but I've already got my eyes on a man. Well I've got to go _kid_, but I'm sure I'll see you around." he giggled at his own joke.

He really sounded feminine and he even called himself a lady. There was something wrong with that _thing._

He was gone before I could blink. The guests arrived at the room and gasped. Some came to ask if I was all right, others went to check on mom and the rest were calling ambulances.

I fainted from stress.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in my room. Lucy was curled up next to me and her cheeks were damp. Obviously she heard the new.<p>

I quickly got up and ran to Grell's room. I didn't bother knocking, so he squealed when I burst into the room.

"Grell! You've heard haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes…mistress died."

"Do you know how she died?"

"…No."

I then decided to tell him what I saw last night.

"I heard mum scream yesterday, so I went to check it out. When I peeked through the door I noticed a flamboyant thing in there!" I began.

Was it me or did he twitch when I called the man a thing?

"He was holding a huge chainsaw! And there was this thing coming out of mum. It was like a movie, but a movie of her life!"

Did his eyes just widen in surprise? Maybe he's getting into this story or something.

"Anyway he got away before I could nab him. So I've decided to hunt him down!"

"H-hunt him down?"

"Yes! We have to catch him and find out about the proper reason he killed mum!"

Was Grell sweating, no, maybe he's just sick or something?

"I'm actually quiet surprised Miss Alice. Your mother…she's dead and you're taking it well."

When I heard him say that, I stopped ranting about what I would do to that red thing. I then smiled softly and I think that surprised him because he got all flustered again.

"It's because mum wouldn't want me to be sad, she would want me to be happy. So I will catch that red thing if it's the last thing I do!"

"Miss Alice…"

* * *

><p>The funeral, like any funeral was depressing. Everyone wore black and random people burst out crying.<p>

I stayed at the back with my sister holding my hand. Grell was there too, a little further back.

The priest blabbed on about how my mum would be missed and how great she was. But I didn't listen. That man, the red haired man looked so familiar as if I knew him.

I defiantly recognized his eyes but I just know where from.

As the coffin was put in the ground and people came to pay their respects to us, I noticed a man not far ahead grinning.

He was unusual but looked as if he belong in this place. He had really long silver hair; his bangs were covering his face so I couldn't see his eyes. He also had a scar on his face.

He was wearing black robes that looked as if they belong in the Victorian age.

Funny how a man can grin in a place like this so I decided to go and talk to him.

I know what your all-thinking, why would I go and talk to a random stranger? Well fact is, is that I have no idea.

When I approached him I noticed his grin got wider. I'm surprised that he's not hurt from grinning so wide.

"Hello sir, may I inquire as to why you are grinning?" I asked.

"Hello miss it's just funny how one can be oblivious to their surroundings."

"Oblivious? I'm not being oblivious to my surroundings, I just don't want to hear people pay their respects when they don't mean it."

"Death can be a fickle thing, but it's natural." he then said.

God this guy was weird but he reminded me of my grandma…

"What's your name?"

"People call me the Undertaker," he said, chuckling a little.

"Undertaker? What a strange name.

"What do you work as?"

"An undertaker."

I feel like such an idiot. He's the guy that makes the coffins and such and I didn't even realize it. He must have seen my expression because he burst out into laughter.

"Well Miss Alice, I will be going now. But I'll tell you a little something. You are being watched."

He was gone before I could ask anything else. How did he know my name? I'm pretty sure I didn't give him my name.

"Miss Alice, we need to go know." Grell said, walking over with Lucy.

"Right…"

As we were leaving the cemetery, I failed to notice the black cat that was looking at me with its amber eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter was stupid, I just wanted to get it out of the way before the main plot kicks in.<p>

So She's seen Grell the Shinigami but hasn't realized that Grell is also the butler!

And what about that cat…XD

I even through Undertaker in there and he will have a bigger role….

Now I've got a challenge for you readers! First one to answer gets their Oc in this fic!

Okay, here is the question!

**My Third favorite character from Kuroshitsuji's name begins with the 16****th**** letter of the alphabet. He is the only one in the show of his kind. Who is it?**

It will probably be easy for you guys!

R&R


	4. Her Butler, Surprises

A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter of 'My Butler Killed My Mom'. I hope you enjoy it.

I just realized something today. One of my teachers at school is called Mr **Sutcliff**, but he is nothing like Grell. Mr Sutcliff always had biscuits on him, in the desk draws, tables and pockets (I think he has a biscuit problem) and he also threatens to get in his car and run over students if they don't do well.

Ah good times.

Anyway, I checked the review count and I got SIX Reviews for one whole chapter, I am really happy. Thanks a lot guys! The more review i get, the quicker i put anothr chapter up.

Thanks to:

**Dynamic-in-red**

**DemonWolf95**

**QwErTy KiTtY**

**ChocoTaiyaki121**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**RedPenBlueInk**

The majority of you guessed my question so send in your Ocs, but please do it soon. There is a poll on m profile so could you guys check it out please. It's really important.

There is an added Omake at the end if you want to check it out. They will be different each time. This one is just basically how I got into Black Butler and How this story was created.

Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroshitsuji

Chase S. Belongs to DemonWolf95-Thanks for sending in a male Oc, I have a feeling most people will send in a female Oc.

Liza M. belongs to Fury-Writer-17-Thanks for sending in the Oc, First female Oc sent in.

Csyanie T. belongs to RedPenBlueInk-Thanks for sending in the Oc, I'm sure she's going to be a blast to write about.

Bianca Elizabeth Middleford. M belongs to QwErTy KiTtY-An older Oc, huh? That will be interesting.

Claim: This plot Idea and the Rosaline Family belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-Her Butler, Surprises!<p>

I groaned in dissatisfaction. In a weeks time I'll be heading back to the hell whole, or as most people call it, School.

Curse mankind for making such a thing! With only a week to do stuff, I'll never have any alone time!

Another problem that had arisen, was that black fur ball of a cat. Apparently it followed us home two weeks ago at the funeral. Lucy, loving all animals, wanted to keep it.

I told her in the sweetest way.

"No."

You can tell how far I got after she started crying. Nobody wants to make her cry, so the only way to shut her up was to keep the cat.

Lucy calls him Fluffy. I call him Mr. Stalker.

The reason I call him Mr. Stalker was because everywhere I went, that cat would be there.

If I went in the bathroom, the cat would be outside the door meowing to be let in. if I went outside the cat would run after me. If I sat down, it would jump on my lap and fall asleep.

No, I did not like it!

Finally, Grell had been disappearing and reappearing at random times, it makes me wonder what he does. But it can't be bad, Grell is too shy to try and do anything dangerous.

So after a week of excruciating torture by being stalked by a small black cat, it was time to go back to school.

So here I was, in my bed, happily dreaming about something when I felt it. I knew this feeling it's as if the world was ending or _she _was here.

"Alice! If you don't get up, I'll get the bucket." A feminine voice said.

I shot my open only to see a head of short auburn hair and grey eyes.

"_Liza Mac_ how did you get in my room? I put deadbolts on it!" I whined.

"Oh, you left the key by the door."

"…."

Liza Mac was one of the few friends I had at school. As well as being good at drawing, her main hobby is anime/manga. Most would say she was the definition of 'Tom Boy' but only because she refused to wear Dresses/skirts or anything frilly related.

It was so unfair that her parents allowed her to wear whatever she wanted while I was forced to be the family's dress-up doll.

Mind you, mom was dead…. No dresses! Wahoo!

So I reluctantly got up from my warm bed, Liza now sat there, and I started to get dressed.

"Oh! Alice, I didn't know you had a cat."

Shit. She found the Cat.

I slowly turned around to see Liza holding the demon cat. He was purring and rubbing into her hand as she stroked him. But I noticed his amber eyes flicker to me as if he was being smug.

Get away from Liza you demon spawn!

"Oh, yeah…it's Lucy's cat. You know her, when she sees something she wants, she gets it…even when other people don't want it and want it to stop stalking them!" I whispered that last bit so Liza couldn't hear.

"What's its name?"

"Mr Stalker."

"Alice, you can't call a cat Mr Stalker."

"You would if you had to live with it."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

As we were leaving the house, I saw Grell coming out the kitchen with Lucy trailing after him talking about fairy princesses. Lucy was homed schooled so her tutor would come later.

"Alice, who's the guy with your little sister?" Liza whispered.

"My butler, his name is Grell Sutcliff. Grell, this is my friend Liza, who likes to come into our house unannounced and wake people from their peaceful sleep. She might also be part crazy because talks to herself."

I got a slap for that.

"I-its nice to meet one of Miss Alice's friends." He stuttered.

"Well Grell, I'll be trusting you to look after Sis, Lucy...keep an eye on Grell so he doesn't mess up."

We left before either of them could reply.

* * *

><p>The school we attended was Millington High and the only High school in the area. It was huge and split into two different sites. The North Site and The South site.<p>

The site we had to attend to was the North Site, which was way further then where we were.

"Why aren't the other's here?" I asked, noticing none of our other friends were here.

"They're skipping today, it is after all an introduction day for the new students." Liza replied, reading a book called 'Death Note' (do not own!).

"What? You mean I didn't have to come today!"

"No. But I just didn't want to go alone because my mum forced me to go today."

I would kill her if she weren't my friend. So instead I decided to sulk.

As I looked around the schoolyard, a flash of red caught my attention. I swiveled around but nobody was there.

"Liza, did you just see a flash of red just now?" I asked, but it seems Liza was to engrossed with her book.

"ALICE!" before I knew it I was pinned to the ground.

Oh god, I only know one person who would do this to me.

"Csyanie get off of me! You're crushing me!" I yelled, finding it hard to breathe.

The added weight slowly got off of me so I could stand up. I turned to see my best friend/slash annoyance, Csyanie Tarnowski.

One word to describe my best friend is random. She goes through mood swings quicker then the new mobile phone comes out (and they come out every week, seriously!)

"I thought you said the others were skipping school?" I turned to Liza, who probably just realized that Csyanie was here.

"Oh, everybody is not coming…except Csyanie."

Yeah thanks Liza, really thanks.

While Liza and Csyanie started to talk about which pricks were coming this year, I noticed the flash of red again. I looked around quickly, until my eyes connected with green-yellow eyes.

My eyes widened and looked straight at the figure. The guy had short red hair with black glasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black vest, black trousers, boots with two-inch heels and a long black coat.

All though he had differences he looked exactly like that guy who killed mum! Except he seemed younger.

"Alice! Hey Alice, are you listening." Csyanie yelled in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. So what were we talking about?"

As we finally entered the building, I looked around again for the figure but he was gone.

* * *

><p>"A remote has buttons so we can change the channel!" I yelled.<p>

"Yes, but why would we need numbers?" Csyanie yelled back.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, I didn't make the remote!"

"Would you guys quite fighting, you've been fighting for half an hour now on why a remote has buttons." Liza said, making us both shut up and sat down.

The teacher, Ms Bianca Elizabeth Middleford Maxwell (or Ms Maxwell for short) sighed in relief. We've had her since we attended this school and she is really nice. Unfortunately she is hell bent on make her class 'cute'. She's also a descendant from this noble family, I think it was 'Middleford'.

"Class, we have a new student, this is Chase Sutcliff." She said, opening the door.

Sutcliff? Isn't that Grell's last name?

My thoughts were broken when who should walk in but the guy I saw outside. Around me the class was talking about him, I could hear Csyanie say something about how he looked like a girl, which Liza smacked her for.

But I couldn't get the fact out of my head, that he looked exactly like the killer, maybe he was…. I'd better keep an eye on him.

"Now Chase, you can sit next to Miss Rosaline. Raise your hand Miss Rosaline."

That bitch! No offence to the teacher but I don't want the could-be-killer next to me, what if he's came to finish the job!

I was sat next the window, with Liza and Csyanie behind me. So when I heard scratching sounds, I turned to the window.

That cat, the stalker cat was outside the window?

"Miss Rosaline is something wrong?" Ms Maxwell asked.

"No Ms Maxwell." I said, trying to hide my fear.

It was stalking me! I knew it!

"Why would that cat be following you everywhere?" A bored voice to my right asked.

I turned to come face to face with Chase Sutcliff, who was giving me a look as if I was below him.

"Cat? What cat? There is no cat here." I said, trying not to look at the now meowing cat.

"The cat at the window. Geez, I don't even know what Grell and the others see in you." He muttered.

Grell…he has the same last name and now that I think about it, they both have the same eye colour.

Is this guy related to Grell? If that's the case and if Chase was the one to kill mum…does that mean…Grell has something to do with mum's murder?

All hell broke lose when the window next to me cracked and broke.

Grell…what is going on?

* * *

><p>Well there you have it.<p>

If you want to know anything about Lucy and Alice, their info is on my profile.

So Alice is beginning to suspect Grell of something and just who exactly is Chase? Loads of mayhem to come and thanks to those who sent their OCs in.

OMAKE-How My Butler Was Created:

**Q: How did you first discover Kuroshitsuji?**

**A:** Well at the time, I was into a manga called Pandora Hearts which I do not own. I went on Amazon and ordered the first three volumes. But when they arrived, only two volumes came and this other book-Black Butler.

I wasn't interested in it so I just ignored it, until I discovered the anime and watched it. I then tried the manga again and now I'm a huge Grell fan!

**Q: What gave you the idea to create this fic?**

**A: **When I went on Fanfiction and went on the Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction bit, I noticed it had loads of fic with either SebastianxOC, CielxOC or SebastianxCiel and barely anything else. I searched for a good GrellxOc fic but there was only one and it wasn't really good. So I thought to myself, 'I bet I can make a good GrellxOc fic' and here I am. (LOL that last sentence sounds like Drocell XD)

**Q: What inspired you to make this plot?**

**A: **Okay, another thing that these fanfictions have in common is that their Oc are:

A: Female (I can't fight with that, because my character's are female, well some of them)

B: They aren't human (I think I've seen more demons and Angels in one story then anything else. There were only like two fics with two Oc's being Shinigami so that's okay.)

C: They fall in love in love with Sebastian or Ciel (lately it's been Alois too.)

So I thought, right lets make a plot were it's present day (because I'm rubbish at history) where the character just wants to live a normal life and not risk danger or get involved unless it's necessary. Let's give her a butler, but not Sebastian or a demon…hmm I'll think I'll use Grell!

I also wanted the character to be human as to prove that humans can do things when we are not being lazy and that we don't need to super powers.

Also, I had the title in my mind for days and thought it would be funny, so yeah.

**Q: How did you make Alice and Lucy?**

**A: **Okay before I begin, a story, I like to think about what my Ocs will be like so I can apply the plot to fit their weaknesses and abilities in.

Alice is one of those lazy heroines that likes to make people think she's going to be useful but doesn't actually go through with it unless pushed to it.

I wanted her to be rubbish at most things (because nowadays Ocs are really good singers or really good bakers) so the only thing she's good at is skateboards and

Things that might not have any effect on her future.

But she's fun to torture! I also didn't want her to be one of those 'Oh no, my life is ruined because my important person died and I'm all alone and I don't want friends because they might hurt me or I might hurt them' type of people.

Lucy is one of those cute adorable siblings, the complete opposite of Alice. She makes friends easily and is really outgoing.

I already have major plot for her as well.

**Q: Will Ciel and Sebastian be appearing?**

**A: **This wouldn't be a Kuroshitsuji fic without those two. So yes, they will be showing up…just not yet.

Please leave your reviews!


	5. Her Butler, Suspicions

A/N: Geez I'm going to end up updating everyday at this rate XD. I think this chapter is the longest I've ever written. (which is an improvement.)

Thanks to those who have voted on the poll, you've still got a chance until I post up the next chapter. (Which most likely if I get loads of reviews again, will be tomorrow XD)

Thanks to:

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**DemonWolf95**

**Starkit**

**Dynamic-in-red**

**Bunnyx**

For the reviews! Love you guys!

**Chase S. Belongs to DemonWolf95-I really enjoyed writing him, I know Chase and Alice are going to go through a lot together.**

**Liza M. Belongs to Fury-Writer-17-It's good to write someone who can torture Alice verbally by forcing her to do things XD**

**Csyanie T. Belongs to RedPenBlueInk-She was a blast to write about and I'm going to have more fun with her in the future.**

**Bianca M. Belongs to QwErTy KiTtY-I had fun writing her, she's one of those teacher's that everybody wished they had.**

**Chris M. Belongs to Dynamic-in-red-Thanks for sending in your Oc, Your Oc may not get a big part in this chapter but he will have a huge part next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Claim: This plot idea and the Rosaline family belong to me. Mr Stalker the cat also belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-Her Butler, Suspicions<p>

I've heard of pretty strange stuff happening in people's lives but I bet nothing compares to what's happening now.

Mr Stalker, the cat, somehow broke the glass window, walked into the room and sat on my lap looking at me. The rest of the class stared gob-smacked.

"…Alice, why is there a cat sat in your lap?" Csyanie asked, for once in her life shocked.

"…It's my sister's cat." I said, slowly trying to push the cat away.

Chase looked at the cat strangely, as if he had seen it before. He then turned his attention to me.

"Now do you believe me that there was a cat there?" He asked. I could hear smugness in his tone.

"Yeah."

I then notice Ms Maxwell coming over. She was probably going to kill me for the cat breaking her window.

But she surprised us all by picking up the cat and hugging it.

"Aw aren't you a cute thing! Who's a cute cat, you are!" She giggled, rubbing her face on the cat.

Damn cat gets all the attention!

As to not bore you with details, the cat ended up following me throughout the school day. Every time a teacher would try and take the cat away, it would hiss scaring the shit out of the teacher.

I swear down it lived to make my life worse.

It was also decided that I show Chase around school. With him looking exactly like the killer and having some connection to Grell, I couldn't help but be paranoid.

Csyanie found out that I had a butler. She demanded that she meets Grell, but I made up some lie to buy time. I didn't need my friends getting in my way.

"So are you going to join us on Saturday?" Liza asked, packing her stuff away.

It was now the end of the day. The cat, Mr Stalker, was asleep on my shoulder, probably tired out from all the attention he got. It was just Liza, Csyanie and I in the room.

"Join you? Why, what's happening?" I asked.

What was happening on Saturday? Well apparently it was important, because Csyanie looked at me as if I did something horrible.

"Don't you remember? A few of us are going over to the abandoned house down the road. We're doing the scare test." Csyanie explained.

Ah, now I remember, we're doing that stupid thing test to see how long we can last in the supposedly 'haunted' house before we get scared. It was stupid.

"I don't know guys. It's not that I'm scared-because it's not haunted-but it's a case of what I'm going to do with Lucy." I said, giving a look to Csyanie before she could say anything.

"Well, why don't you ask Ms Maxwell if she can look after Lucy. You do remember that she works as a babysitter as well, right? You can bring your butler with us. Csyanie has already invited that Chase guy as well." Liza suggested.

"Why would I need to bring Grell?" I was confused on that bit.

"Well, we're going at night and we're only fifteen so we need 'adult supervision'. And because he's your butler, he has to follow your orders so I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

'I don't know about that. Grell would probably pee himself if he even saw a spider.' I thought to myself, remembering that Grell was shy.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I bid them goodbye and left the classroom.

I was lucky, because on my way out I saw Ms Maxwell. I quickly walked over to her before she left.

"Ms Maxwell," I began, "would you look after my sister for me on Saturday?"

"Of course I will. Your sister is adorable!" she replied, probably is fantasizing about my sister in loads of dresses.

Thank god school's over.

* * *

><p>I was surprised actually. When I left the school building, somebody was out there waiting.<p>

That somebody was Chase Sutcliff. This would be a perfect time to interrogate him!

"Chase!" I called, running over to him. He looked up from staring at the floor and turned his attention to me.

"Alice, can I help you?" He asked as soon as I reached him.

"Okay, I'm not going to be one of those people who beat around the bush. Chase, do you know a guy called Grell Sutcliff?" I bluntly asked.

"Yes, I do." He sighed.

I waited a few more minutes, waiting for him to tell me how he knew Grell, but it didn't look like he was going to say anything.

"How?" I finally asked, tired of waiting.

"He's my older brother." Chase said.

It took five minutes for his sentence to comprehend with my head.

"What?" I shouted. They didn't even look alike! The only thing they had in common was the yellow-green eyes.

Yellow-green eyes…that's it! The killer had yellow-green eyes! I knew they were familiar, Grell had the same eye colour!

But just because they had the same eye colour, didn't make Grell the killer. And besides, Grell is too much of a wuss to kill somebody. Now that I think about it, Chase can't be the killer either. He didn't have the same voice and he doesn't seem like the flamboyant type.

But the murderer did look like Chase, only older!

"-lice…Alice….ALICE!" I was brought back to reality with Chase yelling in my ear.

"Geez are you deaf or something. No wait, don't bother answering that." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Sorry, got a little sidetracked. So about your brother…Grell, why is he working as a butler?" I asked.

Did he flinch or was that just me? Probably me, because Chase doesn't seem like the type to flinch.

"Because….he's always wanted to be….a butler." He mumbled something else but I didn't hear him.

"Why would someone want to be a butler for an occupation?" I wondered out loud.

It seemed really fishy.

"I don't know! I'm not Grell! Who knows what goes through that thick head of his!" Chase snapped.

Geez, somebody's on their monthly.

I checked the watch on my wrist to see what time it was but as soon as I did I almost died. It was almost half past seven! Lucy + Grell + alone = Disaster!

"Bye Chase, I'll see you tomorrow!" I didn't wait for his reply; I was already running towards my house.

It was then that I collided into someone. We both ended up on the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me!" I said, helping the man stand up.

"Tch, please watch out where you are going next time." He grunted.

I looked up to see a man that looked like he was his in his twenties. He had dark black hair that was neatly swept back and yellow-green eyes. He was wearing a black business suit and he had a pair of black glasses on.

And was that a pruning pole he was holding?

When we actually looked at each other, I swear his eyes widened but quickly went back to that cold look.

Suddenly a yell from behind the black haired man followed by a thud was heard.

I saw a man that had brown messy hair and the same colour eyes as the black haired man. He too, wore a black suit only he wore it looser as if he was in a rush to put it on.

It seemed that the boys I've been meeting lately (Grell, Chase, Black haired man and brown haired man) all had the same colour eyes.

Strange…

"Chris, I would prefer if you would actually come early for once." The black haired man sighed, using his pruning pole to push up his glasses.

"Sorry William, I got lost." The other man, Chris, said.

When he looked in my direction, he scowled, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something bad. Bastard.

I then realized that I was dawdling and that I was running out of time. I apologized to the black haired man, William, before running off again.

It then started to rain. I then heard a hissing sound and remembered that I still had the stalker cat on my shoulder.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" I asked out loud, now soaking wet as well as the cat was. I knew I wouldn't be able to get home during the storm, so I looked around for a store still open. The only one that still seemed to be open was a shop named 'Undertaker'.

Where have I heard that name before?

The rain was getting worse, and Mr Stalker was not getting any happier. So I ran into the shop, sighing out of relief. I swear the cat did as well.

"Oh! I have guests, and alive ones at that~" A familiar voice giggled.

I looked up and saw the man I met at the cemetery a few weeks back, I think his name was Undertaker.

Ah, that's where I heard the name of the store from.

"You're that man I met at my mother's funeral." I stuttered out, still freezing from the cold.

"Ah yes and you're that girl who was to oblivious to notice the cat following you~heehee, I see you've become 'attached'~" he giggled.

Attached? To Mr Stalker, no way.

"Well sorry, I was too busy thinking about the murderer and the strange things coming out my mum when she died!" I huffed.

That seemed to pike his interest.

"Strange things coming out of your mum, you say? What kind of strange things?" He asked, his grin widening a little.

"I don't know what they were, but it looked as if it was showing her whole life." I answered, wondering why he seemed interested.

Maybe it was something to do with the fact he was weird or that I was now aware of the coffins surrounding me with dead bodies in them.

Oh joy.

"Those would be called Cinematic Records~ though I'm surprised you can see them, seen as only people who are dead or a supernatural being can see them.~" He giggled again, though he sounded excited about it.

"I'm not dead though and I am defiantly human last time I checked. I've never even heard of cinematic records. What are they used for?" I muttered.

It seems he knew the answers. He then giggled and leaned closer to me, which I proceeded to lean back until I slipped and fell. I hope he's happy now, because the cat and me weren't.

"Now now Miss Alice, I'll only tell you everything you want to know, for a price." He cackled.

Doesn't this guy ever stop grinning and giggling? It's like he's high on crack.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy, how much do you want."

The next thing I know he's pinning me down with a dark menacing aura over him.

"I don't want the queens money," he hissed and then he suddenly grinned, " I want a good laugh!"

The dude has mood swings!

"A good laugh?" I asked slowly, just to comprehend what he said.

"That's right, I haven't had one for ages!" He moaned, he was probably thinking about the last time he got a good laugh.

Okay, so basically I need a good joke. But I'm not good at jokes! Everytime I tried to tell one to Lucy when we were younger, she never laughed. She didn't even crack a smile at the joke!

So the only thing I could do was tell him about the kitchen incident.

"I…cooked a can of soda because the book said to add…baking soda." I muttered, not happy about how idiotic it sounded. "It…blew up the kitchen…and knocked my butler out."

At first I thought he wasn't going to do anything and then surprisingly, he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Pfft…you cooked a can of soda….Haha….Don't you know how to cook?…kekeke." He gasped out between his chuckles.

'Okay Mr Undertaker, you can stop laughing now," I mentally cursed trying not to strangle the mad man.

"Heehee…Okay Miss Alice, I'll tell you what you want to know. But I'm only going to tell you as much as I'm allowed.~" He said, back to his grinning self.

As much as he is allowed, what does that mean?

"Think about this Miss Alice, no human can cause Cinematic Records to come out of dead victims." he began.

No _human _can make those things appear? Then that means…

"Are you saying a supernatural being killed my mum?" I asked, not believing it.

His grin widened was his response.

"B-but that's impossible! Supernatural beings don't exist! There are stories told to scare children!" I argued.

No, they don't exist.

"Think what you will Miss Alice, but how else do you explain the Cinematic Records?~"

I couldn't think of anything so I chose to stay silent.

"Anyway, now only one supernatural being would have a use for Cinematic Records. Can you think of any?~" Undertaker asked, giggling again.

How was I supposed to know? What use would a supernatural being have for memories? And then it hit me, I remembered one of the stories grandma told. It was one of the ones I loved the most.

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandma! Grandma! Please tell me a story!" A five years old girl asked, running towards the elderly lady.<em>

_Evalina Rosaline smiled at her granddaughter. No matter what happened, the black haired girl was always happy. Evalina knew that her granddaughter was going to be a bright person when she grew up._

"_Okay Alice, but only this once, then it's off to bed, okay?" The elderly woman said, helping the amber eyed-child onto the seat._

"_Okay!" Alice said, snuggling up to the woman._

"_Have I ever told you about Death Gods before?" Evalina asked._

"_Death Gods? What are they?" Alice asked._

"_Death Gods or Grim Reapers as people call them, are supernatural beings who are in charge of reaping the people who are going to die." Evalina explained._

_Alice shuddered, "They sound scary."_

_Evalina chuckled warmly at her granddaughter. "They may sound bad, but it's their job to pass over the souls of the dead. It's said that a Grim Reaper would look at the memories of a person and judge if they should live or die."_

"_I want to meet a Death God!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up in joy of thinking about meeting a Death God._

"_That's what you said about the Angels, Demons and Demon Hounds." Evalina chuckled, hugging the five year old._

"_Well when I'm older, I'm going to meet and befriend them all!" Alice said, she then yawned but quickly covered her mouth._

"_Come on, time for bed Alice." Evalina said, helping the little girl off the sofa before leading her upstairs._

"_But I'm not tired!"_

_The only reply she got was a chuckle._

* * *

><p>I had to stop myself from letting a tear loose. Grandma was the most important person to me. But now she's dead and there's no use in regretting the past.<p>

"Mr Undertaker….are you saying…a Grim Reaper killed my mum?" I turned to him, demanding the truth.

"Why Miss Alice, you seem to know a lot about supernatural beings for someone who doesn't believe in them.~" he chuckled, smirking at me.

A Grim Reaper. A real Grim Reaper killed my mum. Why would a Grim Reaper kill my mum? She wasn't even close to looking dead!

I noticed that Mr Stalker had been quite through out the whole time. He then rubbed his face against mine as if he was comforting me. How nice but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him straight away.

The rain had let up and it seemed like it was safe enough to go back home. As I turned to leave, Undertaker spoke up.

"Miss Alice, did you know that Grim Reapers are great at blending in? Sometimes they can be the people you expect the least.~"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Miss Alice, you're not thinking. You're probably thinking 'why would a Grim Reaper kill my mum' if I'm correct.~So think, was there anybody you know, that could maybe…hold a grudge against her?~Just saying, is all." He cackled, before leaving to the back room.

As I left the shop, Undertaker's words kept ringing in my head. If I'm correct, he's basically saying that somebody I know…could be a Grim Reaper.

So then, why did Grell's name keep flashing through my head?

* * *

><p>I knew I should have went straight home instead of stopping at Undertakers. Maybe then I would have been in time. But if I hadn't off gone, then I wouldn't be able to put the pieces together.<p>

Because when I got home and opened the door, the whole house was painted in red.

Blood…..

TBC

* * *

><p>Well there you go a cliffhanger!<p>

I'm not really a humor type person, come on guys you know I'm not that good at humor, I mean the only thing I've found funny in this fic was the baking soda scene. So sorry about making Undertaker laugh at that, but it was my best try.

Have you noticed that I made her meet another Kuroshitsuji character? I think you all know who that is.

I liked Evalina the grandma, she reminds me of Watari from Death Note (which I do not own)

Now, reviewers it's up too you how this goes. As I mentioned, there is a Poll on my profile.

The next chapter depends on what you choose on the poll, so people, who haven't voted, please do it now!

On another Note, I've recently become fascinated with the Trancy servants, the triplets. Not many people pay attention to them but I absolutely adore them!

Here's a fact about me: I love twins and Triplets! My goal is to have twins when I'm older, if not, I'll adopt!

Starting next chapter: I'll be dedicating an Omake to one Oc at a time.

Till next time!


	6. Her Butler, Revealed

A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the Poll results are in.

Thanks to:

**DemonWolf95**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**Rinatsu**

**dynamic-in-red**

**Chris M. Belongs to dynamic-in-red**-Don't worry, in this chapter he has a larger role then a simple 'glare at Alice'

**Chase S. Belongs to Demonwolf95-**Chase is one of those easy to write characters that are nice to some characters and an ass to others, Hopefully I can do his whole 'sarcastic' self this chapter.

Don't worry **RedPenBlueInk, Fury-Writer-17 **and **QwErTy KiTtY **your characters will have parts next chapter it's just I need to get this whole thing out of the way this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing this.

**Claim: **This plot, The Rosaline family and Mr Stalker belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five- Her Butler, Revealed!<p>

When I was five I loved the supernatural. I used to tell everybody how I was going to meet Death Gods, Demons and Angels and befriend them all.

But as I grew older and was put in charge of my sister, I began to mature with age and soon I completely forgot about the supernatural.

It wasn't as if they were real, right? Sure there is a possible ghosts being real, but as if I was ever to go to meet the supernatural. It was just impossible. A child's dream.

But right now, at this moment, everything I built up in those ten years came crashing down and all it left was little girl, lost and scared.

Because it's those who don't believe, die first.

The whole hallway was covered in blood, the smell was intoxicating, I had to cover my mouth and nose.

I couldn't see Lucy, Her tutor or Grell anywhere. I was beginning to panic.

"Lucy! Grell! Mrs Smith! Where are you guys!" I called, but I didn't receive a reply.

It was then, when I entered the living room, I let out the most terrified scream ever.

Because there, in the centre of the room, was Mrs Smith, dead. It was obvious that all the blood I saw around me belonged to her. It was as if someone picked a tool and tore right through her and then splattered it all around the room.

The thing I noticed on her the most was the wound.

It was a chainsaw wound and I only knew one person who had a chainsaw.

I was full out panicking now, the Grim Reaper was back and he could be after Lucy!

But then, why would he go after Lucy? How did he even know that I wouldn't be in today, because obviously he's targeting us, one by one.

Undertakers words rang in my head.

"_Miss Alice, did you know that Grim Reapers are great at blending in? Sometimes they can be the people you expect the least.~__"_

"_Why are you telling me this?__"__ I asked._

"_Miss Alice, you__'__re not thinking. You__'__re probably thinking __'__why would a Grim Reaper kill my mum__'__ if I__'__m correct.~So think, was there anybody you know, that could maybe…hold a grudge against her?~Just saying, is all.__"__ He cackled, before leaving to the back room._

Grim Reapers…can blend in with humans. So the Grim Reaper, would have to be someone that knew Lucy was alone.

It can't have been Liza, she was at an Anime convention. It can't have been Csyanie, she was at a party.

I don't know enough about Chase, but it can't have been him because he doesn't even know Lucy and he hadn't even met my mum.

Mrs Smith, Lucy's tutor, can't obviously be the murderer, because she's dead on the floor now.

It can't be Paul, no way would a Grim Reaper waist time by building his/her reputation up and there was nothing to gain by killing mum.

That only leaves one person, the least likely person.

A shuffle from behind made me snap out my thoughts. Turning around slowly, I held in a gasp of horror.

There was Grell, covered in blood with a shocked look on his face.

"Grell…" I whispered. That can't be his blood, he'd be a monster if he could still walk around with that much blood on him.

"No…it's not what it looks like, I came but I was too late." He stuttered, but I could tell it was a lie.

"I trusted you Grell, but it can only be you. Everybody else has an alibi. Grell…are you…a Grim Reaper?" I asked slowly.

It was then that everything changed.

The shy boy who was always reserved suddenly grinned a malicious smile. Instead of normal teeth, he had sharp pointed ones.

"Well, this is a bummer. I was hoping that I could play a little more around with you, but nope you had to figure it out.~" He sighed, pulling his hair tie out letting his brown hair fall down to his back.

"Mind you, I was planning to kill you until you mentioned the Cinematic Records. Funny how you are no where near to dying and you are definitely human, yet you can see them as clearly as I can."

He took of his glasses and pushed them into his pocket. He got out a brush and carefully combed his hair, turning it a lush crimson colour. He then got out a pair of red glasses, slipping them on. Finally he took out a pair of gloves and pulled them over his hands.

No more was shy butler Grell standing in front of me, but instead a Grim Reaper. The same one who killed my mum.

The only thing that ran through my head was,

My butler killed my mom?

"Now let me introduce myself properly. My name is Grell Sutcliff, a Grim Reaper." He said, winking at me.

Ew, he just winked at me!

"So I was right, you are a Grim Reaper! Why would you, a Death God, pretend to be a butler?" I asked, taking a step away from him.

"Well I suppose I can tell you, before I kill you." He said, pulling out his Chainsaw from out of nowhere.

"You see, I was sent here to take the life of Paul Richards. But somehow I ended up working as a butler there! How revolting being in an unfamiliar place without my make-up. It was then that he sent me to live with you and your mother.

I hated it! The woman never treated me right and always got on my nerves. So on the night of the party, I snuck of and cornered her in my real form and then I killed her! What I didn't count on, was you to walk in and see the Cinematic Records! I decided to keep an eye on you to see if there was anything unusual about you, but then when you left, that woman, the one on the floor, found the nerve to insult me and so I killed her too and you found out what I was," he explained, a cheeky grin on his face.

So he killed people because they did somethings wrong. How disgusting!

"Where is Lucy!" I demanded, moving closer to the door, still keeping an eye on Grell.

"Oh, she's fine. She's just knocked out right now." He said.

I think he knew I was about to escape, because the next thing I know I'm pinned to floor with him hovering over me.

He grinned, showing of his sharp teeth again. "Thinking about escaping, how naughty Alice.~ I guess I'll have to punish you." he then lifted up the chainsaw and it stroke me that he was going to kill me.

So I did what every girl does in this situation.

I kicked him in the balls.

"OW, YOU BRAT! WHY IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS HIT TOO HARD! FIRST THE BAT AND NOW-EHH, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

While he was distracted I quickly ran out the door back into the hallway.

'I've got to find Lucy and get out of here!' I frantically thought, running up the stairs.

Grell was suddenly in front of me, Chainsaw heading straight towards me. I managed to dodge just out the way, but I was nicked a small bit.

"What is that?" I wondered out loud, trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

"This, my dear, is a Death Scythe. It can cut through anything! I modified it myself" Grell said, coming at me again.

I just barely managed to make it out of the way, but the force of the chainsaw hitting the ground made me crash into the wall upstairs.

"Ow…Got to get…To Lucy…before it's too late." I muttered to myself, I could barely breath and I'm pretty sure that I have more internal pain then outside pain. I could feel blood dripping out of my mouth.

"Aw, Is Alice bleeding? You know Alice, there is another reason I kept you alive for this long. It's because you remind me of my Bassie! Oh the look your giving me is going to turn me on." He squealed.

I didn't know who this 'Bassie' was but I felt sorry for him/her.

Grell leaned down to my level until I could smell his breath. It smelt of blood and other…things that I had no idea what they were. I could barely move, because it would actually be a miracle if a human could survive crashing full force into a wall and still be able to stand.

"I bet like Bassie, you'd be great painted red~" He said with a smirk and then…he licked where the blood was coming from my mouth.

EW! I've got Grim Reaper germs!

"What are you doing?" I asked, cringing at the contact.

He licked his lips and stud back up, reaching for his chainsaw, that he had put down and smirked again.

"Your blood tastes nice Alice, that's why I bet you're going to be absolutely beautiful in red."

He then switched on the chainsaw and slowly brought it towards me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I hoped that he would be alright with just killing me and not going for Lucy.

It was then I heard the sound of something clashing. I slowly opened my eyes to see a long stick, which I recognized to be a pruning pole, blocking the chainsaw from touching me.

I looked to where the pruning pole was coming from and saw the man that I had met earlier today. What was more surprising was that the pruning pole wasn't breaking from the force of the Chainsaw.

"Mr Sutcliff, I knew I would find you here." William, if I remember, said glaring at Grell.

"Will, I was just, err." Grell stuttered, I don't think he was expecting William.

William then turned his gaze to me.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Rosaline. We did not expect Grell to show himself so soon." He said, pushing his glasses up with his pruning pole.

Suddenly a blur rushed past me and hugged Grell.

"Miss Grell how are you?" It was that guy who was with William earlier on, Chris.

"For the last time Mr Morgan, Grell is not a female!" William sighed.

But the brown haired male ignored him, still hugging Grell.

A hand was brought into my vision, it was William. I wearily took the hand, knowing that most likely these guys are Grim Reapers too.

"What are you doing here, Spears?" a cold voice asked. I turned to see Chase, I wonder how he got here?

"Ah, Chase Sutcliff, I had wondered where you had run off to." William said, pushing up his glasses with the pruning pole.

"Hm, I didn't need to tell you." Chase said, glaring at William.

He then looked at me briefly and something flashed in his eyes before it quickly disappeared. It was pity.

They then got into an argument and I could barely hear them. Before I succumbed to darkness I saw Grell grin at me.

* * *

><p>"Alice….Alice….ALICE!" A familiar voice shouted, bringing me back to consciousness.<p>

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was Lucy, who was perfectly okay. She stared at me with worry in her eyes.

"Lucy…you're okay!" I said, sitting up and hugging her.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't be?" She asked, looking confused.

Didn't she see the blood in the hallway? The dead body?

It was then when I looked around that I realized I was in my bedroom.

"It's just Grell said that he knocked you out, but maybe he was lying…" I told her.

"Alice….I've got a question." Lucy said.

"What?"

"Who's Grell?"

* * *

><p>Drama~<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

By the way, I'm planning on writing a Harry Potter fic, would any of you review it if I posted it up?

* * *

><p>Omake-Liza's Otaku Obsession-Dedicated to Fury-Writer-17 (told from Liza's P.O.V)<p>

For as long as I could remember, I had always been an outcast. It was because I had, you could say, an obsession with Anime/Manga.

Not many people liked mangas, and so made fun of me for it.

My friends abandoned me to become part of the popular groups, that's when I started hating the popular people, because they were the one's that ruined me.

So the years past until I made it to high school and still I was lonely and only had myt manga's to keep me company.

That's when I met her.

She was a new student and had just moved into the area. Her name was Alice Rosaline.

Something told me she could become popular if she tried but then again looks can be deceiving.

What surprised me the most is that she sat down next to me instead of Jennifer-the most popular girl in school.

"Hey," a quiet voice said next to me "you wouldn't happen to know where the English Block is?"

I realized it was Alice who was talking to me and it kind of shocked me, because nobody had talked to me since primary.

"Uh, yeah. I'll show you." I replied.

So I ended up showing her to every class, and all the time she would cling to me. It went from days to weeks then to months.

And I realized that I now had a friend, but I decided to tell her I was an otaku because she most likely didn't know.

It was a Friday afternoon and we were sat outside. Alice was eating a mile a minute, I found out that she had a HUGE appetite especially for here sister's cooking.

I was about to start a conversation when a familiar person walked over to us, Jennifer.

"Alice" she greeted, ignoring me.

"Huh?" Alice's manners were atrocious.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us instead of this outcast. We are after all, better company." she gloated, offering a hand to Alice.

I knew what was going to happen, Alice was going to accept because that is how it always ended.

Just like it did 6 years ago.

But Alice did something both me and Jennifer didn't except, she slapped Jennifer's hand away.

"No thanks, I like Liza you on the other hand can go away. I don't associate with sluts." Alice said, taking a bite of an apple.

Jennifer stared, open mouthed before glaring at us.

"Why you! Why would you want to hang out with an **otaku**!" Jennifer growled.

"Because Otaku's are in right now" she joked, before slinging an arm around me.

"She's my property so pee off."

I felt happy. I finally had a friend that didn't care I was an otaku. I the realized what she said in her last sentence.

"Property? Since when was I your property?" I glared at her while she smirked at me.

"Liza, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

Oh dear God.


	7. Her Butler, Gone

A/N: Hello guys, did you miss me? Probably not…I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.

Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to:

**Bunnyx**

**Demonwolf95**

**Chocotaiyaki121**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Rinatsu**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**missCN**

I admit this chapter won't be as exciting as others but I have to get it out of the way.

**Liza M. Belongs to Fury-Writer-17-Here you go, your character is back!**

**Csyanie T. Belongs to RedPenBlueInk-More Csyanie!**

**Bianca M. Belongs to QwErTy KiTtY-More of Bianca this time.**

I think you know why the other Oc's aren't here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Claim: This plot idea and the Rosaline family + Mr Stalker and Teddy belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-Her Butler, Gone<p>

"What do you mean _who's Grell_?" I demanded, looking at my sister.

"Exactly as I said, who's Grell?" She repeated calmly.

How can she forget Grell? There's no way somebody would forget a screw up like him.

'Then again, he was acting so maybe he isn't a screw up just a really flamboyant asshole.' I thought to myself, remembering who Grell really was.

Maybe Death Gods have the power to erase memories…I have no idea.

* * *

><p>It wasn't just my sister who forgot Grell, Csyanie and Liza forgot him as well. Also, nobody remembered Chase (do not own) either, it's like they weren't even here.<p>

So here I was, after school, sat in the classroom doing my detention.

Oh yeah, I got detention because of _him_. Him being my arch rival and annoying neighbor since, well since I've moved here.

His name is Teddy Watson and he is so annoying that Mr Stalker can't compare to him.

Speaking of the cat, I haven't seen him in a while.

"Yo, Mail how are you?" an annoying voice called out.

I turned to glare at Teddy, who was just sitting there smirking. "Fine until you showed up and stop calling me Mail! My name is Alice!"

"Aw, is that anyway to speak to a friend."

"Since when were we friends?"

"Since you captured my heart. I say friends to make you comfortable but I see you _more_ then that~"

It didn't help that he declared his love every five seconds.

Girls would describe Teddy as 'sexy' and 'hot'. I didn't see any of that in him except the imbecile that he was.

Teddy had black hair but he dyed it dark blue and he also had turquoise eyes. Currently he's wearing a long sleeved black shirt with black trousers and boots.

"Stop speaking disgusting words. I'm trying to finish my work!" I hissed, turning back to work that I couldn't be bothered with.

It was Teddy's fault that we were in detention. He had walked up to me in the _middle_ of class and started complaining that I was avoiding him and stuff. Ms Maxwell had tried to get him to shut up but he ignored her.

So she gave him a detention and gave me one for 'not stopping him from distracting the class'.

God I hate my life.

"Well somebody is in a hissy fit. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on my desk, thus blocking me from my work.

"If you must know, everybody has forgotten my butler." I sighed out.

Okay, so I find him annoying and stuff but truth is, is that he's my first ever friend. And because of that, I can't hide anything from him.

"So, everybody forgot your butler? Big deal, it's just a butler." he said, not understanding what I was saying.

"Okay. I'll tell you why it's bothering me but you must swear not to tell anyone!" I growled, grabbing his collar and leaning close enough to scare him.

"Your cute when you're angry." he mumbled.

I pushed him of the desk.

"Okay okay! I promise I won't tell a soul." he laughed, sitting back down on the desk.

After assessing if he was trustworthy. I began to tell him everything, from when Grell first came to Lucy and everybody forgetting Grell.

"Wow…it's so unbelievable that it has to be true!" he exclaimed.

"Um...I just told you my butler killed my mom and you are happy about that? God you are messed up."

"Well, I've always did believe in the supernatural, like you did when you were younger. You are so lucky to meet a Death God and survive at that. But what I don't get is why you remember and nobody else does." Teddy said.

I didn't know either.

When we heard Ms Maxwell was coming back, we quickly finished our work and left the building.

* * *

><p>"So…are you going to the Haunted house this weekend?" Teddy asked.<p>

"Yes. Ms Maxwell agreed to baby-sit my sister so I have free time." I replied.

Although I was a bit reluctant. What If Grell came back and killed my sister?

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I noticed a familiar shop and decided to go and visit.

Teddy noticed too and came running after me. "Alice, where are you going?"

"Teddy this is the shop where Undertaker works. He seems to know a lot so maybe he knows why everybody forget their memories." I explained, walking into the creepy shop.

Teddy walked in after me and almost freaked out about the coffins.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Alice and she brought a friend~" Undertaker's familiar voice cackled.

I sighed while Teddy stared at Undertaker in an awe way.

"Undertaker. I need your help on something-" I began but I was cut off.

"Now now Miss Alice~ you know I'll only help for a good laugh!" Undertaker said, never wiping that grin of his off.

Teddy seemed to perk up at that. "Ooh I've got a good laugh for you. Last year I told Alice that it was clown day, and because she was so gullible at the time, she came to school dressed as a clown right down to the red nose!"

I can't believe he told Undertaker _that _story! What was worse, was the fact that Undertaker was laughing too.

"Teddy! I thought we agreed to **never** talk about it!" I hissed, slapping his arm.

"Hehe~Okay Miss Alice, what is it that you need to know~"

"Do Death Gods have the ability to erase memories?" I asked.

Undertaker started chuckling again. "Yes~"

"Huh? But how?"

"Well, remember those cinematic Records? All Death Gods store the cinematic records in books. By using the book, they can 'rub out' the unneeded information.~they most likely did that to your sister and friends~" he giggled again.

"Well, now I definitely know it was the Death Gods now." I muttered.

It's a good think Undertaker knows all this so it van be explained…wait a second. How is it that Undertaker knows so much about Death Gods…unless….

"Undertaker…how do you know so much about Death Gods?"

My response was a laugh.

"In time Miss Alice~in time."

* * *

><p>After saying bye to Teddy I walked into the house and noticed that Lucy wasn't around. I've noticed that lately Lucy would disappear and reappear and when I asked what she was up to, her response would be:<p>

"I'm going to make you happy."

Yeah, creepy right.

I didn't notice until now but it's been lonely in the house. Lucy, as I mentioned before, is never home. Mr Stalker, the cat, seems to have disappeared and Grell…well him, I don't care about.

Sighing to myself, I sat on the couch and turned the T.V on.

The next thing I know, someone jumped on top off me, thus knocking me off the couch.

"Alice! Are you excited for tomorrow night? I know I am!"

Ah, it was Csyanie.

"Csyanie, can you get off of me please. I'm having problem breathing." I gasped out, trying to push her off.

"Oh yeah, forgot you needed hair to breathe."

How van you forget to breathe?

"Now that you two have stopped 'hugging' we should probably get down to business." Liza said, making her presence known.

"Business? What business?" I asked, confused.

"Rules basically. You see, to make this haunted house more fun we've set some rules." Csyanie exclaimed, sitting next to me.

"Okay, lay the rules on me."

"So tomorrow night, we along with Teddy, Melody, Rory, Ash and Chris will be going to the 'haunted house'." Liza began. "These are the list of rules we came up with."

She handed me a piece of paper.

_**List of Rules (READ THEM)**_

_**1. You CANNOT leave the house until the challenge is done.**_

_**2. No cheating! **_

_**3. No outside help**_

_**4. Any yeah…**_

'Wow, so interesting…' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"So what is it will be doing in the 'haunted house'?" I asked.

"Basically, when we get there, we will be locked in. I'll set each of us an item to find. We're not allowed help from anyone and the only items you are allowed are nightclothes and a torch…and snacks. After doing that, we will spend the night in the house and see how long we can stay there without being scared." Liza said.

"Okay…"

So after having our 'discussion' Liza and Csyanie left. Liza was going to watch re-runs of Ouran High school host club (do not own) and Csyanie was going to join some of her other friends in messing up one of the teacher's car.

That night, I decided to put Grell and Shinigami out of my head and thought about tomorrow.

But all I could think about was what Undertaker said.

"_In time Miss Alice~in time."_

* * *

><p>I won't be able to update next week because I'll be at my grandma's house (I was at my mum's mum house last week). She doesn't have Wi-Fi (or a computer). But, I might be able to reply to comments because my auntie has Wi-fi.<p>

**Preview**-In the Haunted House Arc, Alice along with friends go into a supposedly haunted house. All seems well, until some people go missing and bodies turn up. An old enemy returns and a secret will be discovered. Also, a certain red head will be coming back, but is he going to help or cause trouble?

Stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Omake-Csyanie's Freedom-Dedicated to RedPenBlueInk (told in Csyanie's P.O.V)<p>

Mum died when I was five years old.

I was upset at the time but nowadays I don't think about it.

What really bummed me was the fact that dad stopped caring after she was gone. Basically he didn't care what I did, it was like I wasn't even there!

At first I was happy about that. It meant that I could do whatever I wanted. But as the years went past and he still didn't acknowledge me, I began to become depressed.

That was until I met my friends.

You see, I transferred to Millington High because at my last school I was kicked out. At first, everyone was really nice to me and I became 'popular'.

Until Jennifer came and spread rumors thus making me an outcast.

That's when I met Liza and Alice.

I was walking along when I tripped over something and fell over. When I looked to see what I tripped on, I was shocked to see it was a _person_.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, you're not hurt are you?" I asked, hoping that she was okay.

The girl pushed her black hair out of her face and looked at me with amber coloured eyes.

"I'm fine. I was looking for my pencil led." she said, wiping dust off her trousers.

_Pencil led?_

"Oh you're the new student aren't you?" she asked.

_Crap! She probably heard the rumors._

"Um…yeah I am." I told her.

"Cool! You can hang with me. Oh yeah, my name is Alice Rosaline. You see I already have two friends (well one because I consider the other one an annoyance) but it would be great to have another so do you want to be my friend?" she asked in a fast tone.

_Friend? She wants to be my friend._

"But…the rumor."

"Rumor? Oh yeah that rumor. It's a rumor after all so I never believe them."

So that's how I became Alice's friend. Later on I met Liza, at first we didn't get along because she hates popular people but a few months later we were best friends too.

Soon enough, I told Alice about my dad and she said that she would pay attention to me. I later began to show my true feelings and I never felt better.

Looking back at that time, it may have seen insignificant but that was the best day of my life.

I watched as Alice and Teddy got into a fight and couldn't wipe the smile of my face.

That was until I saw _that __**house**_.


	8. Her Butler, Haunted

A/N: I'm back!

Well here you go the beginning of the 'Haunted House Arc'.

Thanks to:

**Moonlight-gurl808**

**DemonWolf95**

**ThePowerOfTheGio**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Rinatsu**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Liza M. belongs to Fury-Writer-17**

**Csyanie T. belongs to RedPenBlueInk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Claim: I own the Rosaline family, Mr Stalker and the new OC's you don't recognize. This plot idea is also mine so please don't steal.

Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Her Butler, Haunted<p>

You know the house from 'Haunted Mansion,' yeah that house.

It has nothing on this one.

This house, mansion more like it, was huge. Covering most of the property. It's bricks used to be a nice pale yellow colour, now it was as black as coal. The windows were broke and full of cobwebs and the door was covered in rust.

The garden was a disaster its grass was as tall as bushes.

The mansion actually used to belong to an earl, until he mysteriously died. The story surrounding the earl was completely bonkers.

But I'll tell you that later.

"Holy shit, that is one creepy house. All it needs is the lightning and creepy music and you've got your classic murder scene." Teddy said from beside me, looking at the house in awe.

Pfft, boys.

"Bet you would love to live here Teddy." Csyanie said. "You'd fit right in."

We all laughed at that while Teddy flushed a crimson colour. Although we were all joking around, I could tell there was a lot of tension in the air.

It was after all, a 'haunted' house.

"Hehe well Miss Alice~ isn't this a surprise, that we meet here?~" A familiar voice cackled.

Both Teddy and me jumped when we heard his voice, while the other's looked confused.

Here was the following order of how the other's reacted to Undertaker:

Liza took one look at Undertaker, sighed, and went back to reading her manga books.

Csyanie looked at Undertaker in wonder and awe. She looked as if she was going to jump him.

Melody, who was afraid of everyone and everything, practically hid behind Rory, who was currently of in his own world.

Melody has long blonde hair that she keeps in plaits. She has brown eyes that she inherited from her father and she was currently wearing a blue dress with black leggings.

Rory, who was Melody's older cousin, has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt and brown shorts.

Ash didn't seem fazed at seeing Undertaker, but then again he is never fazed by anything.

Ash has black hair with blue eyes. He's wearing a long sleeved black shirt with grey jeans.

Chris was currently asleep on the sidewalk. The guy is always asleep.

Chris has neat auburn hair with green eyes. He's wearing a stripped short-sleeved T-shirt with black trousers.

Finally there was Ron, a friend of mine I decided to bring along because he's the only normal friend I have.

Ron has dirty blonde hair with grey eyes. He is wearing a black hoodie with grey shorts. He looked at Undertaker and turned to me.

"Is he a friend of yours Alice?" he asked.

"…Yeah, you could say that."

After I said that, everyone seemed to have calmed (well, the ones who were bothered) down and looked at Undertaker in curiosity.

"Miss Alice, I heard you were planning to go into the late Earl's house~I should probably warn you that not everything is, as it seems~"

With those last words, Undertaker went of again, whistling a tune that sounded like 'My fair lady'.

"Well, that was odd." Ash commented, though his tone of voice didn't suggest that he found it odd.

"I-is he gone?" Melody stuttered, peaking her head out from behind Rory.

"...Yeah." Rory responded, which was a surprise because he barely talks.

"Are we going to go in the house?" another voice piped up, letting a yawn out afterwards.

I turned around to see Chris getting up from the sidewalk, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yep. Let's go!" Csyanie said, running ahead to the door.

As we followed after her, I felt as if something was watching us, but I dismissed it.

It's not as if it's important.

* * *

><p>I don't know exactly who the family was that lived in the mansion but I do know the story about it.<p>

It was around the Victorian age that the family first started living there. The couple, after they got married, had a son who was kidnapped.

The mother became too upset and died from a disease she obtained from stress. The father soon began taking in little boys who then became sex slaves.

After a few years, apparently he found his missing son but soon after he died, thus leaving his fortune to his son.

Hi son ended up living alone with only his four servants and butler.

Anyway, it's said that he became a little too obsessed with another Earl and had a fear of being left alone.

They found his body in the nearby forest.

And that is the story behind the mansion we were going in.

* * *

><p>~Click~<p>

That sound echoed throughout the whole house. The house itself looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. White sheets covered the majority of the house while dust covered everything else.

I could hear the soft sound of rats scurrying through the house.

"Okay, by default Rory and Melody will be working together-because Melody's mom is too paranoid-so let's get down to the items. Csyanie you will be looking for an old lamp." Liza began.

"Lamp? Why do I have to find a lamp?" Csyanie muttered, grabbing one of the maps Liza printed out.

Csyanie then left the hall and went off to search for the lamp.

"Rory and Melody, you two will be looking for the painting of the late earl. Ash, search for this antique vase, Ron find this teacup, Chris you have to go and find this old cloak. Teddy you need to go and find the rare tea stuff, I'm going to try and find the priceless rug." Liza continued.

As she listed of the stuff everyone began to leave the room until it was just Liza and I.

"Alice, I left you for last because I know you very good at finding things so I wanted to set you something hard." Liza said, she then reached into her bag and withdrew a picture.

The picture was of a small red gem ring.

"Supposedly, the late earl wore this ring a lot, so I want you to try and find it."

Of course she'd make me find someone's jewelry.

So I left the room and decided to check upstairs first. As I was walking I noticed loads of dusty paintings that were probably a lot more expensive then they were back when the earl first got them.

As soon as I got to the top of the staircase, I went straight for the door in front of me. Inside the room was an old bed, a dusty closet, a murky nightstand and a window that was cracked.

The thing I noticed the most was that there was a lot of spider webs.

There was no ring in sight so I decided to leave the room.

I went back into the hallway and turned right. There were three doors in the hall so I went to the nearest one.

In this room, it was exactly the same as the last room, so I went to the second door, which was the same again.

I was starting to think the next room would be the same, which it was except there was a small book on the nightstand. On closer inspection, it was a diary.

'Well it can't hurt to look,' I thought to myself, picking it up.

Opening the dusty diary, the first page had written on it:

_A recollection of memories_

_Thompson, Timber and Cantebury _

This diary must have belonged to the servants. Strange names they had back then, I think the only normal name is 'Thompson'.

I decided to read some more because I would be here for the entire night. I had plenty of time to find the ring. I walked over to the dusty bed and sat down. While I flipped to the next page, I felt as if something or some_one_ was watching me, but I dismissed it.

While reading the diary, I discovered that the servants were actually brothers. They seemed like the type that barely talked. My theory for this was because most quite people tend to write a lot of their feelings down.

After looking through some more of the diary, I decided to humor the others and try and find the ring. I slipped the diary into my bag, it was then I felt something strange. Reaching my hand into the bag, I felt something furry so I decided to pull it out.

It was Mr Stalker Cat.

We both stared at each other. My sister said we looked alike, because I had black hair while the cat had black fur and I had amber eyes while the cat did as well.

"Why is it that you always end up wherever I am?" I asked the cat, but I knew I wouldn't get a reply.

Sighing I put the cat down, I knew he would just follow me around.

I left the room and walked over the left side of the hallway. Again there were three doors but this time the rooms were different.

The first room I looked in I noticed red splotches. It was blood something I seem to be finding a lot. The room was painted a bright purple colour that had darkened throughout the years. Again there was a bed, dresser and nightstand. Lazily, I opened the cupboard to see some maid uniforms. They had dried blood on them to.

'Jeez, makes you think the maid never actually cleaned the uniforms' I thought looking at the mess.

It was then my phone went off. We had our phones with us because the adults (who found out where we were going but couldn't stop us) forced us to take them.

I checked the caller ID and saw that I was Melody.

"Hello?"

"_-sniff- Alex I-it's terrible! -sniff- R-Rory and me w-were looking f-for the p-painting a-and then -whimper- a-all the lights in the r-room went o-off. W-when t-they came back o-on, R-Rory-bursts out crying-!"_ Melody wailed.

"What about Rory?" I asked.

"_H-he's gone!" _Her reply was.

Now normally I would dismiss this as a joke but everyone knows that Rory would **never **leave Melody. So the only explanation would be that he…disappeared.

"Okay Melody, where are you?"

"_-Sniff- I'm in the Earl's study, right at the top of the stairs."_

"I didn't know there was another floor"

"_You have to go to the kitchen, that's where the stairs for the top floor are."_

"Okay, stay where you are and don't move. I'll come to you."

After hanging up, I quickly left the room with my cat right at my heels. Before I could make it downstairs I bumped into Ron.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Ron asked, helping me stand up.

"It's Rory and Melody! Rory has gone missing! So I'd rather not leave Melody alone." I explained.

"Rory too?" Ron asked surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean 'too'? who else has gone missing?"

"Chris and Ash. I've told Csyanie and Liza to stick with Teddy." he said.

Why were people disappearing. I'd better find them quick.

"Ron, you stay with the others. I'll go and get Melody."

"But what if you disappear?"

"Don't worry. I have a taser-gun and if that fails I can always throw my cat at the perpetrator." I said with a clam smile on my face.

I think freaked Ron because he stared at me for a minute before fleeing.

* * *

><p>I had to go around the house again until I found the kitchen. I ignored my surroundings, focusing more on finding the other stairs. When I eventually found them, I quickly ran up them.<p>

It felt like ages before I finally got to the top.

There was only one door, so obviously I opened that one.

Inside the room was a dusty desk with a scruffy chair. There was some vases and random pictures throughout the room. The one that caught my attention was the huge one behind the chair.

It was a picture of a boy that looked to be around thirteen. He had short pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a purple coat with brown shorts and boots. He was sticking his tongue out, which I noticed had a strange symbol on it. On his finger was the red ring I was sent to find.

The same ring that was on the desk.

I then noticed that Melody was no where in sight. I had to restrain myself before I screamed. Where was Melody? I told her to stay in this room!

Don't tell me she's disappeared too.

Before I decided to leave the room, I picked the ring up and slipped it into my pocket.

It was then that I heard a creek and a slam behind me. It suddenly went dark.

I knew the door had closed, it was obvious.

I also knew there was someone in the room with me.

When I looked around, I noticed two bright violet eyes staring at me.

"So I thought to myself, I finally found Alice Rosaline."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>I will be staring school tomorrow but I WILL still update quick. Even if it is my last year in high school…<p>

So can anyone guess whom the mansion belonged to? A true Kuroshitsuji fan will know! And can anyone guess whose in the room with Alice?

I decided to not continue the Harry Potter Story, it's impossible to get reviews on that fanfiction! Only trained and the best writers have look on there!

So I decided to write an…OURAN HOST CLUB FIC! For more info please ask in your reviews!

In other news, next chapter will be an ASK AND ANSWER One short so send in your questions! Maximum questions are 3.

For more info on the Ocs in this chapter, they will be posted on my profile.

**Next Chapter-** Alice is forced to save her friends while trying to run from a strong enemy. Will Alice get away or will she get help from an unlikely source….

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Chase's Decision-dedicated to Demonwolf95 (told in Chase's P.O.V) I do not own Chase.<strong>

Ever since I graduated from Shinigami Academy, everyone always compared me to my older brother, Grell Sutcliff.

It's not like I hated my brother, I admired him for being true to himself and not taking shit from anyone.

What I hated was being _compared _to him. The one that compared me the most to Grell, was William T Spears.

One of the reasons I hate the guy.

You know, I tried different ways of proving that was different but because I loved killing and splattering blood, everyone thought I thought like Grell, that I wanted to dye the world in red.

I loved killing but I wasn't that obsessed.

I think the biggest change in my brother was back when he started helping that woman in red. As soon as he helped her, he met a demon and supposedly 'fell in love' with said demon.

I decided not to involve myself, that was until an angel got involved and I was forced to clean up after her/him.

My brother did a lot of things in his life, even going as far as to delude himself into being a woman.

But what I was shocked about, was that he was forced into being a butler for a spoilt woman.

At first I dismissed it and thought my brother could take care of himself.

But when he killed her, when she wasn't even on the list, and then ended up with her children well I had to step in then.

I thought the children would be just as worse.

That was until I met Alice. She was human all right but there was something off about her. I disguised as a student to keep an eye on her and it was quiet refreshing to meet someone who didn't judge me.

I admit, I may have felt something when William stepped in and took us away.

Now here I was, forced listen to William go on and on about something I didn't care about until he brought something else up.

"Hmm, that's odd." he muttered.

"What's odd?"

"it seems some strange phenomenon is going on in the late Earl's mansion."

The late earl's mansion….!

Alice and her friends were going there.

I had to decide now, do I neglect my job and help or do I ignore it.

Thinking everything that I went through, I finally made up my mind, I just hope my Death Scythe doesn't get exchange for scissors….

Hope you liked it!


	9. Her Butler, Reunited

A/N: Well, I'm updating again. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this series, it makes me happy.

Anyway, school has started and I know this year (being my last) will be every difficult. But I will still update, no matter what!

Thank you:

**Marshmellowtime **

**Demonwolf95**

**Moonlight-gurl808**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**XXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Bunnyx**

You guys are all amazing! I'm glad this fic is getting popular, it will prove that the whole Kuroshitsuji fanfic are NOT always about Ciel and Sebastian.

I think I really created this fic to pay more attention to the characters that people hardly care about…

Anyway, it's still not too late to send in your questions for the characters!

**Liza M belongs to Fury-Writer-17**

**Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji (as I said for the past eight chapters…)

**Claim: **I own Alice and her family, this plot, Ron, Teddy, Melody, Rory and Chris.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight-Her Butler, Reunited<p>

He stepped into the light from the window. I could now clearly see what he looked like. He had short auburn hair and violet eyes. A weird teal mark was under his right eye.

He was dressed in a purple suit with red ribbons and a black top hat with black feathers.

He was beautiful but creepy.

"H-how do you know my name?" Better question was who he was.

"My name is Drocell." He answered, ignoring my question.

Drocell? That's an unusual name, but then again he is unusual himself.

"O-okay then Mr Drocell." I answered, stepping away from him. I had just realized how close he was getting.

I couldn't trust this guy. I mean, he just locked us in this room and I was pretty sure only I and my friends were in the house when we entered.

I could hear Mr Stalker hiss, when I turned to see why he was hissing, I was face to face with Drocell.

Let me tell you personal space is a big issue for me.

"Ack! When did you get there?" I screeched, zooming over to the wall.

"After thinking to myself, I have decided to take Alice. She is more valuable than the others."

Others? Then that means he's the one behind the disappearances!

"What did you do with my friends?" I demanded.

"I have put them somewhere only I know of. Now come on, Alice Rosaline, I must add you to my collection."

He then began to walk over to me, it was weird how he walked and with his appearance you could mistake him for a doll.

It was then that I realized how much danger I was in.

'_Oh great, it's just like the trouble I had with Grell. No! I have to save myself, I'm not completely weak!'_

I analyzed the situation, if only the beautiful man was distracted.

Gah! What the hell did I just say?

Suddenly Mr Stalker cat jumped on Drocell, distracting him, I used that time to run to the door.

I hope Mr Stalker stays safe…

"Run! Keep running!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. I tried to pinpoint the voice but nobody was there.

I felt something nudge me, it was Mr Stalker.

I don't know how long I ran but eventually I ended up in what looked like a basement. The shelves were stacked with old food and other merchandise. Including that weird tea that Liza wanted Teddy to find.

Liza and Teddy! I need to warn them!

"Calm down, it's no good getting stressed." The voice from before piped up.

Maybe the house is haunted….

"If you're thinking the house is haunted then no, it's not. Well not in a 'ghostly' way. Anyway, I'm down here."

When I looked down, all I saw was Mr Stalker.

But what shocked me the most was when he opened his mouth and began to _speak_. " Hello Alice, my name is Tamotsu."

I just stared and stared.

"…Protector, keeper?" I said at last.

The cat smiled, he smiled!

"You sure do know your Japanese. But yes, that's what my name means. Now before you start screaming your head off. I'll tell you why I am here, you see, I really wanted to meet you!" he explained.

Meet me? A talking cat wanted to meet me?

'_Well, I did grab the attention of a Grim Reaper and beautiful man-dammit! Stop thinking that!'_

"Meet me? But we have never met." I said slowly.

"Oh no we haven't but WE have a lot in common than you think." He sent me a secret smile.

Great, just great, I'm stuck in a creepy house, my friends are disappearing, a weird man tried to kidnap me and now my cat is talking to me.

Maybe I should go to a mental hospital….

Suddenly I heard what sounded like 'London Bridge is falling down'. My cat, Tamotsu, froze and glared at the stairway.

"Hide, quick! If he catches you, you'll never see your friends again!" He hissed, pointing his paw at an empty crate.

I knew I didn't have much time, so I climbed into the crate and tried to keep silent.

That was until I saw a BIG spider in the crate with me.

I am terrified of spiders.

What made it worse was that every time I saw one, I always ended up screaming or freezing up.

I just hope I can hold my screams in, because Drocell had arrived.

"I wondered to myself, where could my Alice be? Surely she has not left the house, but I wonder where she is now?" I heard him mutter to himself.

So cute!

'_Shut up Alice! He's possibly out to rape or kill you! You do NOT call creepy guys cute!_

_Even if he is.'_

I could hear Tamotsu hissing at Drocell, but I couldn't take my eyes of the spider, which had all eight red eyes on me.

Was it me or did something of a human emotion cross that spider's face?

Great, now I'm paranoid that all animals are stalking me and talking.

Eventually I heard the soft footsteps of Drocell leaving. I quickly got out of the crate before the spider could get any closer.

Take that, evil spider!

I then tripped over something and fell over face first. I heard laughing and I knew it was from that blasted cat.

When I looked to see what tripped me, I froze.

It was a doll. The doll had long blonde hair in plaits and brown eyes. The doll was wearing a blue dress.

The doll looked exactly like Melody.

"W-why does the doll look like Melody?" I asked Tamotsu.

"One of Drocell's talents is to make dolls. Apparently, a while back, his master made him turn little girls into dolls. I don't know if this is a fake or the real Melody." Tamotsu said, having a far off look on his face.

What if Drocell turned my friends into dolls? What is he tries to turn me into a doll?

"Drocell, when he was alive, was a very nice man. He was an orphan, but that never bothered him. He used to help little orphans and make dolls for them. That was until he was made a servant to the Mandalay family. And the he died…" Tamotsu said quietly.

Drocell…was dead?

Tamotsu then looked at me and smiled. "Alice, please don't hate him, help him."

* * *

><p>After leaving the basement, reluctantly. I decided to go and find the others, it was better to stay in a group then be alone.<p>

I couldn't get what Tamotsu said out of my head. How was I supposed to help a person who was meant to be dead? And that doll, I really hope it was a fake.

I decided to phone Teddy, so I knew where too exactly to go.

"_Hello?"_ I heard Teddy ask.

"Teddy? Where are you?"

"_Alice? Thank god you're okay!" _

"What do you mean?"

"_It's terrible. Ron never came back and Liza suddenly disappeared! Csyanie went to go and look for you but she hasn't answered her phone. Is Melody with you?"_

Great, the others are gone and Teddy is alone. I couldn't risk losing Teddy so I turned to Tamotsu.

"I need you to go and stay with Teddy, I can't risk losing him too." I told the cat.

"No way. I can't leave you alone."

"Look, I'll be fine, I've got a taser."

"Oh yeah, a taser is so going to protect you." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Fine. But...keep that diary close." He then trotted off.

Keep the diary close? With everything that's been happening, I forgot about it.

"_Hello?" _Oh yeah, Teddy was still on the phone.

"Teddy, I've sent my cat to keep an eye on you. If you run into a man with auburn hair and violet eyes, run."

I hung up before he could reply.

I froze when I heard a sound from behind me. Turning slowly, my eyes widened on what I saw.

It was the doll from the basement, the one that looked like Melody, and it was _walking _towards me.

"_~Build it up with sand and mud, sand and mud. Build it up with sand and mud, my fair lady~"_ A beautiful voice sang.

As the voice continued to sing, the doll got closer, it's blank eyes never showing any emotion.

What was I going to do, obviously this doll was not here to play.

'_This reminds me of the latest Doctor Who (_do not own)_ episode where the doll would hug you and turn you into a doll yourself.'_

I don't want to be a doll!

"Well, this isn't good. You've got yourself into quiet a predicament, Alice." a familiar voice said.

Oh no, not _him_.

Turning around, I tried not to growl. He was dressed the night mother died. Black waistcoat, black trousers with boots. Red coat, hanging off the shoulders. Long red hair with shark like teeth and yellow-green eyes with red glasses.

"Grell Sutcliff?" I said slowly.

He grinned at me while casually holding his red chainsaw.

"Let's play a game Alice!"

TBC

* * *

><p>Yes, Grell is back! I don't know if I should kill Drocell, he looks so cute that I don't want to!<p>

The story I gave Drocell is a mix between the anime and manga. In the manga, he was an orphan and in the anime he went to work under the Mandalay family.

I've posted up the Ouran Fic, have a check if you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Chris's hatred for Humans-Dedicated to Dynamic-in-red<strong>

Humans disgusted me.

The way they treat each other, how they look after things and all the bad things they blame on others.

It made me sick.

They didn't even deserve to be reaped, but unfortunately it had to be done.

I guess I started hating humans when I was younger. You see, the first time I was sent to reap a human with my new partner, I was nervous.

I was paired with Grell's younger brother, Chase (belongs to Demonwolf95). He didn't seem interested at all with anything.

I began to admire him because of it.

Well anyway, I was out to search for our target, Margaret Flippen, when I happened to see a bunch of humans crowding around a younger boy.

That boy reminded me of me when I was his age.

Anyway, they taunted and bullied him because he was different. He had short auburn hair and beautiful violet eyes.

A true beauty among ugly vermin.

Anyway, it was the first time I'd seen how humans reacted. I felt anger and disgust because that is how I was always treated.

Ever since then, humans have been the being of my hatred.

As I sat in my desk board and listening to my pears chat to each other, I noticed Chase running over to Grell. He whispered something and suddenly Grell shot up, grabbed her death scythe and ran off.

Oh Grell, my beauty, where are you going?

"Hey, you do know Grell is a boy right?" I heard Eric say, but I ignored him.

Grell was defiantly female!

Oh look at the time, it's time to brush my teeth!


	10. Her Butler, Promise

A/N: …I can't believe this story has gone over 50 REVIEWS!

Thank you guys so much, you're all so wonderful.

Before you continue on with the story, I would just like to say (write) this:

If you see the characters not acting in…character, well remember that a few hundred years have passed, you can't honestly expect them to stay the same.

The he/she thing was because Alice couldn't tell if Grell was a boy or a girl, and I 'd rather not write 'it' or 'the he or she was…'

I KNOW human's can't see the cinematic records, but I can't tell you why Alice can see them.

Just clearing that up for a reviewer XD

WARNING: At the beginning of the chapter, it will be told in Alice's P.O.V like normal, but half way through it will switch to no-one's P.O.V.

**Thanks To:**

**Demonwolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**XXxNekoxChanxXx**

**AznLee**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Rinatsu**

**Dynamic-in-red**

**Chase S belongs to Demonwolf95**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own Alice and her family, this plot, Eva, Melody and Rory

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine-Her Butler, Promise<p>

I hate my life.

Honestly, I did not expect my day to go like this. What I expected was for my friends and me to explore this house, prove that it's not haunted, find the items and sleep.

I did not expect for my friends to start disappearing, running into a cute guy that may or may not be dead, my cat to talk, to get chased by said dead person and have a doll that looks exactly like my friend come after me.

Oh yeah, and Grell just had to appear to.

All I ask, is why me? What did I do?

I just want to go to sleep.

"Game? I'm going to be killed by a doll that looks like my friend and you want to play a _game_? I would kill you if I wasn't terrified!" I screeched a Grell, who was to busy looking at his nails.

"We haven't seen each other for a while Alice, you shouldn't be so rude. Jeez, are all the human girls like you, Bassie would never look twice at you." Grell said, disgust in his voice.

Again he mentions this 'Bassie', I feel sorry for anyone that has Grell's undying attention.

"I don't want this 'Bassie' to look at me. I want you to disappear!" I yelled.

"Why you little brat!"

"Tranny!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!

"Whore? How dare you!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I meant to say Mega-Slut-Whore-Tranny-Ape-Bitch-Ugly-Redhead!"

"I should-"

"Yeah, you have to-"

See this is how we say hello after not seeing each other for a while.

It was then, during our squabbling that I heard footsteps coming closer. I then remembered why I was terrified in the first place. When I turned around, the doll was five steps away.

"_Build it up with sand and mud, sand and mud. Build it up with sand and mud, my fair lady~"_

Why is such a beautiful tune being used for a deadly situation?

"Oh, I haven't seen them for a long time," Grell said, looking curiously at the doll.

I turned towards him. "You've seen these before?"

"Of course, I took down one once!" He gloated, feeling smug.

When the doll was a foot away, I decided it would be a good idea to run. So I ran past Grell and ran into the parlor.

"Hey! Why did you leave me with that doll?" Grell growled, running in after me.

"I thought you would get the hint and leave!" I hissed back.

"Well I can't!" he shouted back.

"Why not?" I asked, wondering why he couldn't leave me alone.

"BECAUSE WILLIAM WILL PUNISH ME!" he screeched, breathing heavily

I stared at him, frozen. William was that guy who stopped Grell from killing me, but he didn't see to like it. I wonder what Grell's punishment would be.

After getting bored of the silence, I looked at my surroundings. The parlor's furniture was mostly covered in white sheets. The floor was so dusty I couldn't tell what colour it was and the windows were broken, letting in a slight breeze. Outside it was dark, obviously it was the middle of night.

"Is that doll Melody?" I finally asked.

Grell was a Grim Reaper that means he has to have some ability as to know whose dead.

"Melody? Whose Melody?" Grell asked.

"The doll, the one following, she looked exactly like Melody. My ca-my friend told me that the person who created the dolls used living people. So I was wondering, because you're a Grim Reaper, if you would know if Melody is…dead." I muttered.

Grell stared at me for a moment, his face blank, before he pulled out some papers. Sifting through them, he pulled one out and glanced at it.

He then turned to me and began to talk. "Your friend, Melody whatever, is-"

He didn't get to finish, because there was a creaking sound right behind me. Slowly I turned around, only to see Rory, but he looked different.

He was a doll.

"_~Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel. Build them up with iron and steel, my fair lady~"_

The doll raised his arms and swung down.

Everything went dark after that.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

Grell stared in shock as the doll bent down, picked up the unconscious Alice, and walked off.

It was like the doll didn't even notice him there!

"How rude! Last time I dealt with dolls like you, at least they payed attention to me!" Grell yelled after the doll.

'Will is going to kill to me.' Grell thought miserably to himself.

You see, before Grell had to go to this house/mansion, he was happily relaxing in the Shinigami Lobby, but then Chase just HAD to disturb him.

"_Grell! Grell! Get your lazy ass up and get to that old Trancy manor!" Chase yelled, pushing Grell off of the sofa._

"_Chase! Why did you do that? I was happily relaxing until you showed up, don't you know how hard it is to stay this perfect?" Grell said, getting off the floor and dusting himself off._

"_It's an emergency! Do you know that Drocell guy you fought 200 years ago? Well he's back!" Chase exclaimed._

_Grell racked his brain trying to think of where he heard of Drocell, but only images of his precious Bassie came to mind._

_It was then he remembered that creepy doll guy that thought he was still human._

"_Oh yeah, him. What do you want me to do about it?" Grell asked, not really interested in Drocell._

"_Your mission is to go down there and take down Drocell, you are not to allow any of the people in there to die." A cold voice spoke._

_Grell turned and saw William behind him. He could hear Chase growling at William and tried not to sigh._

"_Do I have too?" Grell whined._

Obviously the answer was yes or he wouldn't have been here. He was quite surprised to find out Alice was here and was quite tempted to kill her, but then he remembered what Will said and almost cried.

"I'd better find Drocell and get all this over with." He sighed, picking up his discarded chainsaw and walked out the room.

Now if only his Bassie was here and he would be in a brighter mood.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember much of his past. He never knew who his parents were but he knew he had been an orphan. A very generous man, who he was happy to serve, had taken him in.<p>

One of his talents was making dolls. He used to make them for people so they would smile.

But then one day everything went blank and the next thing he knows is that his master orders him to take live girls and make them perfect turn them into the perfect dolls.

He never did see his master's face.

At some point, a young boy had arrived. He was planning to use that boy to make an even perfect doll.

Alas, that was his downfall when he went against his black butler.

Again, everything went blank, but the last thing he remembered was going to his master, to warn him about the young boy and his inhuman butler.

But then again, he was inhuman too.

Anyway, his master, the one who had taken him in at his time of need and helped him throughout the years.

Didn't care what happened.

And so he let death take him.

That was until he woke up again and this time a young girl greeted him.

"Oh! You're awake, I'm glad. For a minute there I thought I'd never wake you!" she exclaimed, sending him a big smile.

He'd never seen a smile so perfect.

"Of course," she continued. "I'd known you were going to wake, I just didn't think it would take that long. Oh! I forgot to mention my name! I'm so sorry how dreadful of me!" she wailed.

He never knew a human could go through so many emotions at a time.

"My name is Eva. You are Drocell Keinz, aren't you?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since he woke up. "Yes, I am. Though, sometimes I wonder to myself if I still am."

She giggled and sent another smile to him. "Good. I can't explain to you exactly what I do, but I have a gift. This 'gift' told me that at some point you shall meet a girl, a girl named Alice Rosaline and I want you to do something for me. I won't be able to do it because I am certain I'll be dead by the time this happens, but I want you to..."

She had looked after him and helped him. Told him different things and because of that he was grateful and would do anything for her.

But she was dead now and it was up to him to complete her task.

Because only Drocell Keinz could do it.

* * *

><p>Grell didn't know how long he had run. He'd actually never been in the Trancy Manor before, because of everything that went on with the Alois incident.<p>

Eventually he saw the outline of one of the dolls. It was the one Alice had called 'Melody'.

He secretly followed the doll, hoping the doll would lead him to Drocell and Alice. He didn't know why he was going to save Alice, the only reason he came up for was because Will told him.

But she was curious and something about her seemed a little…odd. He would have to check her records in the library to see if anything useful was there.

Eventually the doll went down to the basement. He too followed and saw the doll open a secret trap door.

Making sure he had his death Scythe on him, Grell walked down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom, he saw the room looked a little like a dungeon. But what caught his attention (which nowadays is very difficult unless you knew Bassie, having anything to do with Bassie or Bassie in general) was the seven teenagers all knocked out in a cell. He knew they were all human and they were all still alive but barely.

'_That's certainly different,'_ he thought to himself. _'From what I knew of Drocell, he would turn the living person into a doll but these kids are clearly alive. I'm getting an odd feeling from those lot.'_

Ignoring the teens, he set of deeper into the room, only hiding when he saw a doll approaching. As he got closer to another door, he heard the faint sound of music playing and instantly recognized it.

London Bridge is falling down.

He burst into the room, ready to kill Drocell so he could go back to lazing about, but what he saw in the room made him freeze.

There in the middle of the room, sat in a chair, was Drocell. On his lap was a sleeping Alice.

Drocell looked at Grell, his violet eyes boring into Grell's yellow-green eyes. Instantly, Grell was surrounded by the dolls, which were all holding dangerous weapons.

"Ah, Shinigami, I thought I'd hear you come. You have come for Alice, correct? Unfortunately, Alice belongs to me now."

TBC

* * *

><p>Makes you wonder who this Eve person is and what she told Drocell to do. Next Chapter, Drocell VS Grell, who will win?<p>

The next chapter is also the need of the Haunted house Arc, but a new arc will be happening afterwards!

Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for-ASK Alice<strong>

TD: Hello and welcome to the 'Ask Alice' column. Here you can send in your questions and they will be answered by Alice!

Alice: Oh Joy.

TD: The first Questions are sent in by **Fury-Writer-17** who asks:

**1. Is Mr. Stalker cat a certain demon we all know and love?**

2. Is Chase behind the disappearances

3. Are you planning to bring in any more characters I can fangirl over?

Alice: To your first question, I have no idea who Mr Stalker cat really is. Or the demon you speak off-wait! Demons exist?

TD: HAHA, no Mr Stalker Cat is my creation. But, he does know a certain cat that a certain demon loved.

Alice: Chase? Why would he kidnap my friends? Obviously you can see that Mr Hottie-I mean Drocell is taking them!

TD: Don't worry Alice, it's a sign that you're turning into a girl.

Alice: -.-' Anyway, I guess you can 'fangirl' over Drocell and Grell (don't know why you would take an interest In him though)

TD: Yes, I am planning to bring a lot of character's you can 'fangirl' over, in fact, next chapter there will be some character's you can drool over.

Alice: Well thanks for sending in your questions!

TD: We're not done.

Alice: Drat!

TD: Don't worry, it's only one more person. This time, **RedPenBlueInk** has graced us with questions:

**1. Do you think that undertaker guy is involved with the disappearances?**

2.) Could it be the ghost of the Trancy kid and his servants?

3.) Alice can we get ice cream when this is all over?

Alice: I just answered that first question, but it was set different. No Undertaker is involved! Though, then again, you never know with that guy…

TD: Don't pick on Undertaker, it's bad enough what's happening in recent manga chapters, I don't want you dissing him!

Alice: O.o okay, then. Well I don't know who this Trancy kid is or his servants.

TD: Alois Trancy was the one who owns the mansion you're in.

Alice: Oh! Then that means he's the blonde boy in the picture and the book belonged to HIS servants. No, they are not involved.

TD: For those of you missing the Alois crew…keep a look out X3

Alice: Yes, we can go for Ice cream, I'll bring Csyanie (do not own, belongs to RedPenBlueInk) with us to!

TD: Until next time!


	11. Her Butler, New Friends

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter of 'Haunted House Arc'. Hope you enjoy!

**Thanks To:**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Lollipopswithcreamandpie**

**Fury-Writer-17**

Thanks for the reviews!

**Liza M belongs to Fury-Writer-17**

**Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk**

**Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Claim: I own this plot, Alice and her friends.

Warning: First part of the chapter will be told in Alice's P.O.V, then it will switch to No-One's and then it will be Alice's P.O.V again.

Sorry for the crappy fight scene!

Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten-Her Butler, New Friends<p>

It felt like I was floating in the ocean. It was so dark and cold, yet refreshing. I never wanted to leave.

The only sad part about it, was that all the memories I've ever had kept playing in front of me to the point that I couldn't tell from what has happened or what hasn't happened.

But one sentence kept repeating my head, it was so frustrating because I couldn't tell what it meant.

How do I get out of here?

"_It's such a shame that you live a mistaken life."_

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

'_What to do, what to do. I have to kill Drocell or William will kill me! But if that stupid human girl gets hurt to, William will kill me for that too!' _Grell thought to himself, glaring at the emotionless Drocell.

Grell was beyond pissed, it was like the time that Bassie eloped with one of those slutty girls to get information! Only he was allowed to touch Bassie, speaking of Bassie, where was he?

'_Probably with that bratty kid.'_

"Shinigami-san, why are you here?" Drocell asked, stroking the unconscious Alice's hair.

"I'm here to kill you! I'm sure I killed you when we first met, so why are you still alive?" Grell growled.

Drocell was silent for a little while before he finally spoke. "A very important person to me helped me. I'm now fulfilling her last wish."

Grell didn't particular care what Drocell was saying, all he knew was that he had to get away from the creepy dolls.

Getting his chainsaw ready, Grell ran forward intending to slice the doll in half but when the chainsaw made contact, the doll didn't seem affected.

"Great! This is exactly like last time!" Grell moaned, remembering how he was stuck with the measly scissors that didn't affect the dolls before.

He had to think fast, he wanted to get this over with so he could go and relax.

He once again tried to cut down the nearest doll with his chainsaw, it didn't affect the doll but it did make a gap enough for Grell to escape.

Using this chance he got past the dolls and ran towards Drocell, intending to finish him off. But before he could hit Drocell, the auburn haired man moved out the way, making sure to put some distance between them.

Drocell carefully put Alice down, making sure she wasn't near the fight.

"Shinigami, why are you so obsessed with defeating me? What's even more curious is to why you won't hurt Alice Rosaline. I thought to myself, Mr Shinigami must be going soft."

Oh no he didn't!

Grell gritted his teeth. Oh was going to _love _killing Drocell.

Grell ran full force at Drocell, managing to take a little nip out of Drocell when he tried to dodge. Just seeing some blood drip from his shoulder brought Grell happiness.

It was then Grell took a double take and stared at the blood in shock. Last time he met with Drocell, the man was made out of _straw_.

So then why was he bleeding out blood?

While Grell was distracted with his thoughts, Drocell took that moment to take out some string, he then through them towards Grell. What Grell didn't know was that these were the strings used to move Drocell's puppets and that they were very sharp.

The strings scrapped Grell's arms and legs taking out a lot of blood. Grell mentally cursed himself for being distracted. He dodged another one of Drocell's strings and kicked the auburn haired man in the chest, so he could get an advantage.

Drocell went flying into the wall, crash right through it. Grell was about to charge at him again when the dolls came back again.

Grell was seriously getting pissed with the dolls.

He thrust his chainsaw right through the chest of one of the dolls, the chainsaw went through the doll making sand and mud poor out. The doll collapsed.

He did this with the other dolls until they were all down.

'_Who knew I just had to aim at their chests…wow they are so flat chested.' _Grell though to himself, looking at the female dolls and then the real teenagers. They didn't look all that different.

Grell was now happy with excitement. The dolls were all destroyed, the humans were out of the way and Drocell was completely defenseless…

…That was until two strings shot out the wall, wrapped themselves around Grell and squeezed. Grell was finding it hard to get out the strings, what was worse was the fact that he had dropped his chainsaw.

"Mr Shinigami, I'm sick of you interfering, I must complete the promise and eliminate you. Sadly you aren't good enough to be a doll, the only material that would fit you would be dirt." Drocell's monotone voice spoke up.

Drocell came over to Grell. He was covered in bruises and had lost a lot of blood, he was even limping but Drocell didn't seem to be fazed.

'_He is a true monster! And I should know!'_

"What is the promise you made?" Grell asked, trying to reach the chainsaw. Really now, why it is that everything he does gets screwed up.

The only accomplishment he got was killing Madame Red, after that somebody always messed up something so he would get the wrong end of the deal.

The person who made him screw up this time was Alice.

'_Screw Will, I'm killing her after I'm through with Drocell!'_

Grell wished his Bassie was there, then he got rescue him like a princess.

Drocell, for the first time, got a thoughtful look on his face as if he was deciding something. He then began to speak. " It is not for you to know."

Well, that was helpful…NOT!

He couldn't loose now, he hasn't even seen his Bassie for ages. No, he had to win.

Grell felt that handle of his chainsaw and quickly pulled it up. He slashed the strings and then stabbed his chainsaw at Drocell, who was hit in the side and once again knocked into the wall.

Grell grinned maniacally. "I believe its game over, don't worry though, you'll look good in red."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

"Wake up."

No, I don't want to.

"If you don't lives will be lost."

Why should I care?

"Because you don't know the truth. You have so many good qualities, you just need motivating. Now wake up!"

You sound familiar.

"Alice, I'm your most important person."

I opened my eyes slowly only to a white room.

'_Ah the light, it burns!'_

"Hello Alice." the same voice spoke up.

I turned around to see a girl that looked no older then thirteen. The girl had long blonde hair in plaits and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved dress and red slip-ons.

"Who are you?" I asked. I'd never seen her before but she seemed familiar.

"You can call me Eva. Now listen closely because I've only got a short time. Don't think badly of Drocell, he doesn't understand human emotion anymore, he's lacking it. I knew him…before he became who he is now, before that vile woman got involved." she began, looking as if she was going to cry.

Drocell had human emotions? That didn't compute with me. And who was that woman who changed him, maybe it was a girlfriend. Yes! Then the little girl might be a jealous Ex-girlfriend ghost.

"If you think I'm a jealous Ex-girlfriend ghost then there is something wrong with you." Eva piped up.

Drat! Well she does look a lot like that boy from the picture, maybe she was a servant.

"For Pete's sake I'm not a ghost!"

"Can you read my mind?"

"No. But it's written all over your face. I haven't got much time left. Alice, the reason Drocell is after you is because-"

After hearing her last sentence I felt myself wake up. Looking around, I saw all my friends were locked in a cell unconscious.

The dolls were all on the floor leaking out sand and mud. They were gut down by a chainsaw.

There were random pieces of strings lying around.

It was then when I looked to my left that I felt my eyes widened. Over by the corner was Grell standing over Drocell with his chainsaw, ready to strike.

I didn't realize it when I sprang to my feet and began to run over to them. I also didn't realize it when I had jumped on Grell's back thus knocking us both over.

What I did realize was that I was straddling Grell, oh the horror.

"Well I know I'm beautiful but I've already sold my heart and soul to Bassie so get off me you brat." Grell said, glaring daggers at me.

"Don't…don't kill him." I finally huffed out.

"And why should I listen to you!" he shot back.

Why doesn't he realize it? Why couldn't he be more understanding felt my desperation get the better of me and I let it all out.

"He's the last connection I've got to her! I can't let him die!"

It was silent until I heard the soft sounding of footsteps. Looking up, I saw it was Drocell, and boy was he not looking okay.

He must be a real monster if he can still stand and look cute.

'_Oh for goodness sake.'_

"So I thought to myself, If I kept my promise to Miss Eva, she would be most happy. Curiously, I was saved by the thing I promised to Eva." He stated his gaze boring into mine.

"You…promised Eva something. What does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"The promise…was to look after Miss Alice Rosaline and to ensure no harm reached her."

And then he collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Grell Sutcliff, I'll let you off this time but now would be a great time to give you your punishment for killing someone that wasn't on the Death list." the other Grim Reaper, William Spears, said.<p>

I had managed to persuade (forced and threatened) Grell to help me get my friends upstairs to Teddy. Teddy was relieved to see everyone was all right while Tomatsu glared at me for 'abandoning' him with a cat lover.

When I left Teddy alone to speak with Grell, the brown haired Grim Reaper had appeared. Where they come from I don't think I want to know.

"Lay it on him, Will." I said, I couldn't keep the smirk of my face.

Let's just say that if glares could kill I would be ten feet underneath the ground.

"Yes well, from now on until I deem you have accounted for your actions. You are to continue being a butler for Miss Rosaline."

My smirk was wiped off while Grell's jaw dropped.

I have to have him for a butler…again? I don't want a bloodthirsty Grim Reaper in my house!

"B-but Will, you can't leave me with the brat! That's even worse then the time you gave me a pair of scissors or when you made me clear up that stupid Angels mess!" Grell seemed to have the same thoughts as me.

"My judgement is final, maybe now you'll think before acting out of line." William then turned around and disappeared.

"I feel sorry for you Grell," another familiar voice piped up. I turned around and saw that it was Chase.

"Not now! This is all your fault!" Grell yelled, shaking his fist at Chase.

Chase sighed before walking up to me and sent me a smile. "I'm sorry Alice for all the trouble my brother may have caused you. I hope to see you soon." he too disappeared, but not without sending Grell a smirk.

Great, I get out of danger only to end up with Grell.

Life just loves me doesn't it?

* * *

><p>"I mean seriously, I don't remember anything. One minute I was looking for you, Alice, and then next I wake up to Chris's snoring face. Maybe someone drugged me or maybe the house I haunted! That would explain a lot?" Csyanie rambled, walking out of the door first, followed by everyone else.<p>

"We know Csyanie. You've only be going on about it since you woke up." Liza muttered, walking next to a bored Ash.

"M-maybe the house is h-haunted!" Melody stuttered, hiding behind Rory, who was ignoring everyone.

It was time for us to leave and nobody seemed to have remembered what happened to them when they disappeared.

Csyanie, Liza and Melody were planning to go to an ice-cream parlor. They had invited me but I turned them down. After going through that night I really want to see my sister.

Ron, Teddy and Chris were going to the arcade and Ash and Rory were heading to Ash's house to study.

"Hey Alice, you coming?" Csyanie yelled, stopping to look at me which made everyone look at me.

"Err, you guys go on ahead, my cat is still in the house." I faked laugh waving them off.

Suddenly a loud honking noise sounded. We all looked to Chris who was holding Csyanie's phone.

"Woops, sorry. I pressed the wrong button." he laughed. Csyanie glared at him and shouted, "NO! The mistake was your mother giving birth to you 15 years ago!"

She then stormed off.

"She has mood swings." Ron commented which we all agreed too.

After everyone had left, I sighed and walked back into the house. After the 'mystery' was solved last night, the house didn't seem that much intimidating.

"I feel sorry for you, having to have a Grim Reaper as a butler." Tomatsu commented, stretching his back and then he jumped on my shoulder.

Stupid cat!

I continued to walk until I reached the dungeons.

"But I'm curious as to what you're planning to do with Drocell."

And there was Drocell, all bandaged up ready to take home.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm home and I've got some people I want you to meet, well only one person I want you to meet, the other can go die." I called, ignoring Grell's "hey!"<p>

"Alice your back! I'm so glad I want you to meet two of my new friends!" Lucy yelled running in and hugging me.

Oh Lucy, never leave me again. Wait…two friends, they better not be boys.

Unfortunately they were.

Two people came out of our Livingroom and instantly I got a weird vibe from them, just like Drocell and Grell. I was beginning to hate this vibe.

The first one was a boy no older then thirteen. He had short blue hair with blue eyes, one of his eyes was behind an eye patch. He was dressed in a blue type jacket with shorts.

The other one looked to be in his twenties. He had short black hair, with long bangs, and strangely, red eyes. He was dressed in a black butler suit.

Whoever they were made Grell instantly happy and Drocell narrow his blank eyes. Obviously they knew each other, which was not a good thing. The two new boys also narrowed their eyes at Drocell and Grell.

Lucy didn't seem bother, she just continued to smile. "This is Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaels. My new butlers!"

**End of 'Haunted House Arc'**

* * *

><p>They you go, Ciel and Sebastian are here! And they're connected to Lucy somehow XD. Drocell is also alive and next chapter it will reveal what Drocell will be.<p>

Next Arc: The Contract-Alice is suspicious of these two new people who are living in her house. Along the way she meets a new friend and a mysterious new villain. Just how is Lucy connected to these two and why does Lucy keep saying, "I did it for your happiness."

On other notes, I just finished watching Doctor Who, and because I've watched it since the ninth doctor, I felt for this episode and cried.

Review!


	12. Her Butler, Trouble

A/N: 73 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm glad your enjoy the story but part of me thinks that I only got a lot for reviews because I brought in Sebastian (and Ciel). But I had to put them in, or this wouldn't have been a Kuroshitsuji story without the main characters.

**Thanks to:**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie**

**DemonWolf95**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**PandasWithDeathNote**

**Moonlight-gurl808**

**pixie smiles**

**Rinatsu**

**dynamic-in-red**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**DragonGamer0713**

Wow! That's a lot of reviewers. I bet this will be the only chapter with 12 reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and the Rosaline family.

Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Her Butler, Trouble<p>

I could feel my eye twitch as Grell dived on Sebastian once again claiming his love for the black haired man.

It had been a week since I came back from the Haunted House and lets just say it hasn't been normal around here.

First of all, the two new guys, Sebastian and Ciel, were apparently 'hired' to be the new butlers by our charming aunt Beatrice Jones (who was currently travelling the world).

They seem to follow all of Lucy's orders. I guess I'm glad somebody is there for Lucy but they really do piss me off.

Ciel, is a spoiled brat that always has a smart-ass remark. It's like he's a forty-year-old in a thirteen-year-old boy.

Sebastian is one of those types that do everything perfect. It pisses me off that there seems to be no weakness, except…

Mr Stalker Cat.

Sebastian is addicted to him, every time he sees Tomatsu; he leaps on him and cuddles him. I would laugh at this if it weren't for Tomatsu always coming to me to complain.

Anyway, the second problem is that Sebastian and Ciel know Drocell and Grell. So it makes me wonder how they know each other and if Sebastian and Ciel are human.

I found out who Bassie was though.

"Bassie!~ give your lover a kiss!" I heard Grell yell, running towards Sebastian. Unlucky for me was that Sebastian was cleaning the Livingroom, which I was in.

It's creepy seeing Grell flirting and not talking about killing me.

"Have you finished cleaning the dishes? Have you tided the rooms? Made the tea?" Sebastian replied, ignoring Grell's advances.

Another thing about Sebastian is that he is a slave killer. I feel a little pity for Grell because he's forced to do everything.

Well at least he wasn't acting when he was doing his butler duties, when I still thought he was innocent. He still sucks.

Much to my displeasure, Sebastian turned to me. "Miss Alice, have you finished your homework?"

"No."

"Maybe you should start it then."

"What are you? My mother."

"No. It's just, if you fail then most likely you'll end up alone on the streets."

And he said this with a smile!

You see, he is so perfect that he can manipulate anyone. I don't like to fall for his evilness but when he talks like that I can't help but follow orders.

That's why I make sure to humiliate him by setting Grell on him.

Ciel hardly does anything but follow Lucy around. It's like he's her bodyguard or something. I like to call him Lil' Pirate because it pisses him off.

Another matter I focus my attention on is Drocell. He's connected to someone I cared about and I made a promise to that little girl to look after him. The hard part is to teach him how to act like a human.

Seriously he's like a robot.

But it's relaxing to hang around him (because he's cute).

Finally there's Grell. He used to be so mad with blood, creepy and a bit of an arse but now that he's with Sebastian constantly he's like a lovesick puppy.

I don't why but it annoys me.

"He's driving me crazy!" Tomatsu exclaims as soon as I enter the room.

"At least he only cuddles you, he freakin orders me around in my own house!" I growl back, flopping onto my bed.

Tomatsu stares at me for a few minutes before speaking. "I'm bored."

"Wow. And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go try to teach Drocell humor." He meant this as a joke but I really had nothing else to do.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tomatsu asked.

"To teach Drocell humor."

* * *

><p>Drocell truly wasn't human. I had tried for hours to get him to even crack a smile but nothing worked. Drocell's room was next to mine so I could keep an eye on him. The same with Grell because I didn't trust.<p>

"Okay, what's the difference between roast beef and pea soup?" I asked.

Drocell stared at me blankly before replying. "I do not know, I've never had either."

"Anyone can roast beef but nobody can 'pee' soup." I continued.

Not even a smile.

Sighing, I begrudgingly left the room only to run into Ciel.

"Sorry," I said, after all I had to be polite.

"Whatever."

Brat!

When I was about to retort to him he was already gone, probably to go and see Lucy or Sebastian.

I swear the kid has an attraction to him.

"Alice! Ciel, Sebastian, Grell and me are going to have a tea party! Do you want to join us?" Lucy asked, running over to me.

I didn't really want to be in the room with those three, but I didn't want to disappoint Lucy. Hard decision…then I thought of something that wouldn't be a lie.

"I can't Lucy, I'm going to visit a friend." I replied.

Lucy's face suddenly turned disappointed, I almost reconsidered my answer.

Almost.

"Okay, well see you later sis. Whatever makes you happy!" she suddenly put on a smile and ran off.

Was it me or was that a fake smile?

While I slipped my shoes on, Tomatsu decided to come with me because he didn't want to be in the same house as Sebastian.

When I walked to the front door, I happened to go past the room Lucy was in and tried to stifle a laugh.

Sebastian, Ciel and Grell were in dresses!

Grell was wearing a long red sleeved dress that went to his knees and he had his long hair in a plait. He also had red lipstick on with red eye shadow.

Sebastian was forced into a sleeveless black dress. He had pink lipstick on with white eye shadow.

Ciel was in a long pink dress with a blue hat that covered his left eye. He also had a blue wig on that made him look as if he had his hair in pig tails.

I quickly got my camera out (I never go without my camera now) and took a picture.

This is so going on FaceBook!

I then left the house before any of them could see me.

* * *

><p>Undertaker's shop looked no different from the last time. It still had that smokey death smell in the air and all the coffins were covered in dust. Undertaker was sat on one coffin eating what looked like a dog biscuit.<p>

"Miss Alice~ I haven't seen you in a while~" Undertaker said when he noticed me walk into the shop, his grin once again on his face.

I noticed he looked between me and Tomatsu and his grin widened. "Ah~ I see you found out Tomatsu is no ordinary cat~"

Wait? Undertaker knew Tomatsu wasn't normal? Well that's Undertaker for you.

"Yeah. Listen I have another question." I began but I was cut off.

"No no Miss Alice~ You must humor me before I answer your questions."

Drat! I forgot about that.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll take care of it. You just step outside for a moment." Tomatsu said, striding over to Undertaker.

Not bothering to ask, I walked back outside and tried to listen in, but I couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly I heard a loud laugh that almost made me freak out. I rushed in side to see Undertaker laughing so much that I could see specs of tears dripping from his face.

"What did you do?" I asked Tomatsu in amazement.

"Nothing you need to know." He said, smirking at me.

"Hehe~ what's on your mind Miss Alice~Hehe" Undertaker gasped out.

"We have to new butlers…Sebastian Michaels and Ciel Phantomhive…I want to know if…." I began but once again cut off.

"If they are human or not?" He finished for me. I nodded my head in reply.

He grinned to me, offering me a dog biscuit, which I reluctantly took. While he went back to sit down, I took a small bite.

These…these biscuits…these biscuits are fantastic!

"I knew them," he said which made me almost spit my biscuit out. Why would two butlers want to go and see an Undertaker?

"How?"

"They used to be frequent customers, always came to me for information they did. Curious, how it's not you who comes to me for information."

"What information did they come for?"

"Oh the usual~dead bodies, murder cases, supernatural beings~" he listed off, his grin widening while my eyes winded in horror.

What type of butlers are they?"

It seems I had asked my question out loud because Undertaker turned to me with a snicker.

"I rather watch you try to find out yourself~but I'll be kind and give you a clue. They seem to like to hang around you sister, it's almost like a 'contract' binds them. Good luck Miss Alice~"

Well that was a lot of help.

* * *

><p>As I was making my way home, I heard a rustle from behind me. I noticed Tomatsu tense up so I looked behind us. Nobody was there.<p>

I walked past an alleyway but suddenly two hands clamped around me dragging me backwards.

Tomatsu fell off my shoulder and hissed at the man.

"Run Tomatsu, get help!" I told him, trying to get the person off of me.

"Telling your kitten to run, huh? Maybe that's what you stole from the Grim Reaper, Mistaken." the man breathed in my face.

Ew, he smelt like death and piss.

Suddenly I saw something gleaming from his mouth, two pairs of fangs.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. First Grim Reapers, then weird inhuman dolls and now vampires? What next, bloody Edward Cullen? (Do not own and I am glad I don't)

"Get off of her!" A familiar voice shouted. It was defiantly Tomatsu, but didn't I tell him to run.

But it wasn't Tomatsu who was in front of me. It was a boy that appeared to be the same age and height as me. He had black hair that was short and amber eyes. His clothes were a long sleeved black shirt, black trousers and boots.

He looked like the male equivalent of….me?

The only difference was the cat ears and tail on his head.

"Let go of her you disgusting beast." the boy hissed.

Was that…Tomatsu?

TBC

* * *

><p>Alice has a twin? You'll have to find out, this and the next chapter is important for the following Arc, the preview will be in the next chapter.<p>

If you want to know how Alice feels about the other characters, please read the bottom.

Hope you liked it and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Q: What do you think of your family?<strong>

Alice: My dad died when I saw five so I don't know much about him except that he was a great person. My mom, well we have an off and on relationship. Except now she's dead so it's an off relationship. My sister is adorable and my aunty is one of those 'can't sit still people'. My Grandma was the best!

**Q: What about your friends?**

Alice: Liza is the otaku, Csyanie is the crazy one, Rory is the human Mori (do not own), Melody is one of those people that get scared easy, Ash is apathetic, Chris is an idiot, Ron is the normal one and Teddy is an ass.

**Q: What do you feel for the servants?**

Alice: I hardly know Ciel and Sebastian but Ciel is a brat and Sebastian must be a human trafficker. Drocell is cute but like a robot and Grell is a pest that should go die in a corner.

**Q: So you love Grell?**

Alice: ~sputters~ W-what? I DON'T LOVE THAT BASTARD! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?

**Q: Denial is not the way to go.**

Alice: I'M NOT IN DENIAL.

**Q: I'll just take that as a love confession.**

Alice: That's it! I'm leaving!

Till next time!


	13. Her Butler, It Begins

A/N: Hello people and thanks for the reviews! Nearly close to 100 reviews and I haven't even got up to chapter 15 yet.

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Hinakoki**

**PandasWithDeathNotes**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**dynamic-in-red**

**Rinatsu**

**DragonGamer0713**

**PaperHeadPhones**

**Fury-Writer-17**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie**

**daleksuperfan**

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Claim: I own this plot idea and all my Ocs

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Her Butler, It Begins<p>

Tomatsu….is a human?

Well not human, the cat ears and tail a big clue, but I thought he was just a talking cat.

It was then I realized I was still being held captive by a Edward-Cullen-wannabe (do not own). His breathe was blowing on my neck making the hairs on it rise.

"A Neko-Demon, haven't seen one of you in years." He said, tightening his grip on me.

I feel like my eyes are going to bulge.

Tomatsu smirked lazily, his tail swishing around. "Yeah, we don't exactly like hanging around scum."

"Oh really? Well, I find it curious that a Neko-Demon would take interest in a mistaken, unless she means something to you…"

I so want to kill this guy and what is with this 'mistaken' stuff?

Tomatsu smirked. "Of course she means something, after all she is a mistaken, you'd have to be dumb to not take interest. Now kindly release her or else."

And just like all those idiotic shows, the bad guys smirked and said., "or what?"

The last thing I heard was Tomatsu telling me to close my eyes. As I closed them, I heard a terrified scream and loud crashing noises.

When I opened my eyes, all that was left of the vampire was a pile of ashes.

* * *

><p>"So, vampires, huh?" I said to brake the silence.<p>

Tomatsu had turned back into his cat form and was currently lying on my shoulder.

"Well of course. You think some human woke up one day and decided to create a monster that sucks blood. Humans had to get the idea from somewhere."

"Just to be clear, the don't sparkle in the sun, do they?"

Tomatsu stared at me in disbelief. "vampires….sparkle? That's got to be the most idiotic idea ever."

Looking ahead, I realized we only had a bloke to go before we got home.

"What's a Neko-Demon?" I asked finally.

"Well you've heard of demons right? Well, there are four classes of demons in the world." Tomatsu started.

"The first is your average seductive soul sucking demons. They tend to make contracts with humans so they can get the human souls." He described these creatures with a malicious look.

"Next would be the Tengu. They are mixed with genes of the black birds. They always travel in packs and they can get a bit possessive when their property is touched." He rolled his eyes at the mention of the bird demons.

"Then there is the Fox-Demons. They are great at shape-shifting and are known to be very greedy. Their children are actually cute." He said with a fond smile.

"And finally, the Neko-Demons. Neko is the Japanese word for cat basically. We don't necessarily get involved with humans or other supernatural beings much. It's quite dangerous for us. But when we do, it's like we are important because every single supernatural being just has to get involved." He huffed.

As I sucked in this conversation, something struck me.

Demons make contracts with humans….

"_They seem to like to hang around you sister, it's almost like a 'contract' binds them."_

Oh no, please this can't be true, not Lucy!

One look at Tomatsu confirmed it, because he was holding a guilty look on his face.

I don't know when I started running but all I knew was that Lucy had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Once I ran into the house, Tomatsu trailing behind, I noticed that Grell, Sebastian and Ciel were still in the dresses.<p>

And once again I took a picture.

"Lucy!" I yelled, looking around for her.

"Oh! Big sister is back!" I heard Lucy call, running over to me.

Looking at her innocent face I couldn't help but wish that my theory wasn't true.

After everyone was in the main hall, silence descended on us.

Finally I broke it. "Lucy, tell me the truth, the new butlers, they aren't human are they?"

Lucy flinched and I almost cried. "N-no, they're not." she muttered.

I then turned to Ciel and Sebastian. "You're demons aren't you?"

They both nodded there heads. This wasn't good, this was very bad.

"You made a contract didn't you Lucy? You made a contract with them." I said, no hint of emotion in my voice.

The sound of a whimper was all I needed to know.

I failed to protect my sister.

"One more question. Why? Why did you make a contract?" I asked, trying not let my eyes water.

"I did it to make you happy."

After that, I locked myself in my room, ignoring all the looks from the other abnormal people.

The last person I called family was going to die and I had to sit on the sidelines and watch.

This sucked eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Told in No-one's P.O.V<strong>

_Lucy sighed as she walked down the empty street. She was feeling lonely ever since her sister went to the 'haunted mansion'._

_All of her friends were somewhere else and she had no homework to do._

_Suddenly arms circled her and dragged her into an alleyway. She tried to free herself but the persons grip was too strong._

"_Where is the mistaken?" he growled in her ear. Lucy felt scared._

_Her sister wasn't here to save her this time._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered._

"_Don't lie human, where is your sister?"_

_He was after her sister, no she couldn't allow anyone near her sister._

"_I don't know!" she cried._

"_Liar!"_

_Suddenly something black shot forwards and knocked the man off of Lucy. As she stumbled and fell over, she saw a shadow standing over her._

_In front of her was a man who looked to be in his twenties. He had short black hair with long bangs and red eyes. He was wearing a butler outfit with a trench coat over it._

"_Is she okay?" Another voice asked._

_Turning around, she saw a boy who appeared to be thirteen. He had short dark blue hair and blue eyes. The only thing different about him was that he had a black eye patch covering his left eye._

"_Yes, young master. A bit shaken up but okay." The red-eyed man replied._

"_Good." he then turned to Lucy, who flinched back and bent so they were eye level. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the man over there is my butler, Sebastian Michaels, are you Lucy Rosaline?" he asked._

_Lucy was suspicious instantly. How did this boy know her name?_

"_Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked carefully, watching them share a look._

_Suddenly Ciel turned to Lucy with a serious look._

"_I'll make a deal with you. We'll protect and listen to everything you want and we'll grant you your most hearts desire. In exchange for your soul."_

_Lucy was tempted to life, but when she saw their eye flashed red and turned to slits she knew they were not normal._

"_So, if I sold my soul to you, you'll grant my wish?"_

"_Yes."_

"_My wish is for my sister to be happy."_

**End of Flashback, end off no-ones P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.<p>

A lot of things were bugging me. Like the fact that I had a Grim Reaper, two demons, a Neko-Demon and a man who should be dead, in my house.

And now my sister goes ahead and sells her soul for my benefit.

It was all my fault. I hated this feeling, guilt. But why would my sister want to make me happy, aren't I happy enough?

Well, now I'll never be happy, if that's all it takes to keep Lucy alive, I'll become one of those old ladies who yell at people when they go on their garden and own seven cats.

God, I hate being depressed.

That feeling came back again, but I dismissed it before nodding off.

The last thing I saw before I went to sleep was a pair of yellow-green eyes watching me.

Damn you Grell and your stalker tendencies!

* * *

><p><strong>No-ones P.O.V<strong>

In a dark room, where the only light was a candle, was a room full of dark ornaments and treasures.

The people in the room were surrounded by darkness so their identify was a secret.

Further up in the room, was a chair fit for royalty, a man was sat on there staring at the pictures, which hung around the room, in boredom.

A cloaked man walked towards him and bowed.

"Master, Cider was killed trying to retrieve the mistaken." He said in a hoarse voice.

The other male sighed. "I knew it. He was betrayer and frankly boring anyway."

A twitch mark appeared on the cloaked man's head before he hid it. "So what do we do?"

"We've been silent for 15 years now, I can tell the other 'competition' is getting tired to. We act now."

All the other occupants' eyes turned red.

To Be continued….In the upcoming Arc(s)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW!<strong>_

"**Alice, have you heard of the seven deadly sins?"**

With the dilemma of knowing her sister is going to die, Alice has fallen into depression. Unfortunately it's the wrong time for her to fall into depression.

"**The seven deadly sins consist of seven of the nastiest things on earth."**

Seven groups are out to hunt down Alice for different reasons. It's going to take old and new friends to defeat them.

"**Pride"**

"What do you mean the Grim Reapers have decided to hire me?"

"I know right, they could have chosen someone more talented and beautiful."

"Well, that's certainly not you."

"**Sloth"**

"With you here, I won't need to worry about work."

"Is that talk for you being a lazy ass?"

"Even so…you can be useful."

"Never knew you had it in you."

"**Wrath"**

"I care about you! But I have to get my revenge first!"

"But…why? Why did you trick me?"

"Because…your just another human with a use."

"**Lust"**

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who can help and provide for you?"

"No, I don't want to be with a murderer"

"Unfortunately we are not very kind creatures, we like to keep our possessions close."

"**Greed"**

"You should've known that we only wanted you for our own personal use, then again, humans are easy to trick."

"Yeah, well, why did you fall for that 'hey there's something behind you' joke?"

"…"

"**Envy"**

"I always had to act, never to be myself. The last people who acted on their will died, but I won't make the same mistake. I'll be more powerful and stronger then you will ever be!"

"Okay then, just leave me out of it."

"**Gluttony"**

"Well that's new, you only became my friend to eat me."

"We can't all be perfect."

"**They will come for you because of one reason"**

While trouble brews betrayal is in the air and enemies pop up from where you don't expect it.

"**You are a mistaken."**

"If you want answers, go to the girl who lives in the apartment alone, she has some connection to the cult."

"Great, cults."

"**A mistaken is-"**

"Hey Tomatsu, what is a mistaken?"

"**A child who should never have been alive"**

Coming soon!

* * *

><p>I've recently gotten into FullMetal Alchemist, anyone else like it?<p>

Review please!


	14. Lust: Her Butler, 1313

A/N: 96 Reviews! Thanks guys! The Hundredth reviewer gets a favour from me, whether it be a One-Shot or a chapter or a drabble (just no illegal stuff XD)

**Thanks To:**

**Marshmellowtime **

**DemonWolf96**

**PandasWithDeathNotes**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**dynamic-in-red**

**Rinatsu**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DragonGamer0713**

**Grellypops**

Liza M belongs to Fury-Writer-17

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

**Disclaimer: **Look, I think we all know by now that I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot, The Rosaline family + Tomatsu, Ash, Chris, melody, Rory, Ron, Teddy and Ryu

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 1-Lust<strong>

**L**ove is not a factor in this sin

**U**nable too control the wants of the body

**S**exual deviant acts pollute the mind, body and soul

**T**error in burning for all afterlife

-Eternal Sun

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Her Butler, 1313<p>

~Poke~ ~Poke~

Uh, what the heck is poking me.

~poke~ ~poke~ ~snicker~

That snicker is really familiar….

~poke~ ~poke~

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP POKING ME!" I shot up, shouting before looking at the perpetrator.

Oh, it was just Teddy….wait, Teddy?

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MY ROOM?

It seems I had said that out loud because Teddy sent me a smirk before leaving the room. But before he was completely out, he said something that made my blood boil.

"Nice , it proves that you aren't completely male."

It had been a week since I found out the secret of the two new butlers and Lucy. I somehow ended up in a depressed state, which my friends had noticed and all tried to change that.

Csyanie volunteered to take me to a mental institute, I'd like to throw her in one.

Liza forced me to watch Fullmetal Alchemist (do not own) and now I'm addicted. Damn otaku!

Ash simply said I was PMSing, so I threw him into the girls toilet.

Melody thought it was her fault and begged for forgiveness.

Rory tried to stop her crying.

Chris fell asleep during the whole thing.

Ron left me alone.

But Teddy, because he's not normal, stalks me twenty-four seven. It's worse then the time Tomatsu stalked me.

It wasn't just my friends who noticed, who was my supernatural acquaintances (because I don't consider them friends, much less people).

Sebastian and Ciel gave me my space which I'm grateful for but I'm still pissed they would contract a little girl.

Drocell, well he's Drocell so he didn't do nothing but comment the obvious but in a cute way.

Tomatsu kept an eye on me, I think he thinks I'm suicidal.

And Grell….

The jerk had the nerve to laugh! Well he is a blood lusting creature that has a job to kill those who need to pass on so I can't expect him to care.

But I wish he would shut up about how I didn't notice the signs.

I'd love to shove those signs up his ass, but it might hurt it and that would ruin a good bum.

…Okay, please ignore that comment.

Lucy had been trying to get me to smile but I wouldn't.

I can't loose Lucy, or I'll be stuck with my naïve Aunt Beatrice! Oh, and I'll feel guilty.

It was then, while I was mumbling to myself, that I realized I had school today and I was going to be late.

Shoving on my uniform, I grabbed my bag, ran out the room, grabbed Teddy, and fled the house.

Must get to school before Csyanie!

Yes, Csyanie and me got into another fight. Who can get to school faster, her or me.

I'm so going to win.

"Uh, Alice, I don't like that look on your face, it's the rape face." I heard Teddy

Comment I tried really hard not to strangle him.

Unlucky for me, she beat me. I knew I should have set my alarm clock to an earlier time.

"Good morning Alice! How are you? Are you still depressed? Oh, hi Teddy…" Csyanie yelled, running over to us. She shot a glare at Teddy, who ignored it, and smiled at me.

After getting over the shock that I had at her talking speed, I plastered on a fake smile. "Good morning Csyanie. I'm fine and no, I'm not still depressed."

"Oh good, I really hate it when you're depressed, it means your not fun anymore." she sent me an innocent smile.

I'm glad to see I'm some sort of entertainment for her, not!

After dropping Teddy of at his class (kennel), I walked to mine and almost tripped over Chris…who was asleep.

Damn that boy has issues.

"Why is Chris on the floor?" I asked Liza, who was watching anime on her I-pod.

"Because he said the seats weren't comfy enough."

"…and the floor is?"

Ash then came into the room, ignoring Chris and actually stepping on him to get into the room. He then sat in the seat behind me.

"Have you done the homework?" He asked.

I almost choked. Ash was the smartest kid in the class and my personal tutor. If he didn't do the homework then that means there was something wrong with him.

"You didn't do the homework?"

"I was…busy." he muttered, trying to avoid the topic.

So I did what any girl like me would, I dismissed it. I wasn't going to be one of those people that are curious and try to get more answers.

Because apparently the action comes to me!

Liza, being the good sport she is, told him the homework. I was wondering where the teacher was when suddenly I heard a weird conversation.

"Have you heard of the girl that lives in apartment 1313 on Sands Lane? You know, the _wacko_." The brown haired boy, Toby, asked.

"Oh, you mean _Loony Luna_. I heard she was a part of the new club that just opened, _**Cave of Lust**_." Sam, his ginger haired friend, replied.

I had heard of Loony Luna, who hadn't? Apparently, before I had came to this school, she used to break in and freak students out by telling them they had 'little friends' following them. She's the type that loves anything paranormal.

Not that I had met her, this is just what Csyanie, a fan of hers, told me. Now the new club they mentioned, I remember hearing that name before…oh yeah, mum had been there.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-Nobody's P.O.V<em>

"_Your going out again, aren't you?" Eleven years old Alice asked, staring at her mother who was putting her make-up on._

"_Of course, I'm going to go and see Paul!" Annie replied, finally adding her mascara._

_Alice pouted and glared at her mother._

"_Why do you go and see that guy, he's mean and not worth your time. What about dad?" _

_Annie sighed, putting her make-up away and sat next to her daughter._

"_Mail, sweetie. Your father died six years ago, don't you think he would be happy if we moved on? You just have to get to know Paul, he's not that bad, honestly." _

"_I do know him! He's a jerk!" Alice yelled._

_She missed her dad very much and how he was always there to comfort her when she was lonely. Her mother was now the child in the family and she was off running with jerks._

"_Listen sweetie, I have to go and see Paul now. He's taking me to this meeting about opening this new club, __**Cave of Lust**__, in three years time, so we have to go." Annie pecked Alice on the forehead before leaving._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Just remembering that reminded me of how much I loathed Grell for killing mother. And I thought he was finally getting cute…<p>

What the hell is wrong with me?

Why would they open a club three years later, it seems kind of stupid.

I hadn't seen Paul in a while. The last time I saw him was at the funeral the next day he was off with another girl. Though I did hear through gossip that they had gone to the _**Cave of Lust**_.

Throughout the day I was distracted because of my friends. Csyanie decided to prank every person she got the chance to, like putting hair dye in the showers, putting whoopy-cushions on teacher's chairs and other childish things. I had to keep an eye on her and half the time I felt like I should put a leash on her.

Liza, glad that she could watch anime on the move, was so distracted by the videos that I had to steer her to class.

Chris was asleep, so I had to keep waking him up.

Ash, surprisingly, stuck with me throughout the day. The only reason he would do this would be if he wanted something.

Teddy stalked me as well, like he usually does. Melody and Rory weren't in today, they had gone on a hiking trip and Ron was home throwing up his contents.

When the school day had finally finished, I practically cried out in relief and began my trek home. Only to run into Ash.

"Alice! I was wondering if you would meet me tonight at the _**Cave of Lust**_, I need to tell you something." Ash said.

"Uh, I don't know…okay but it better not be illegal business." I said after thinking about it.

Maybe it might do me good to get out the house and not be around supernatural beings.

After promising to meet later on, I headed towards my house.

Until I literally got ran over by a black haired boy.

Looking closely I noticed he was a Chinese boy. His eyes looked closed so I couldn't tell what colour they were. He was wearing a light blue Tangzhuang. I would say he looked to be about nine years old. In his hand was a black bag.

All in all, he was cute!

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay, but I have a question." he replied.

A question, but we just met.

"What is it?"

"What are we talking about?"

Okay then, that isn't normal.

"We weren't talking about anything."

"Oh…do you know where I am?"

"No…"

I wonder what's wrong with this kid.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I'm supposed to go and deliver this bag to Luna."

He knows Luna?

"Oh, well good luck with that." I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Could you please come with me? I don't want to go alone." He asked.

Normally I would have said no, but because he was so cute, I accepted. I could always call Lucy and tell her I wouldn't be back till later.

So I walked down an unknown street with the boy, who introduced himself as Ryu. The buildings were soon becoming just apartments, until I saw the sign that said we were on Sands Lane.

Without much thought, my eyes zoomed to one of the apartments. On one of the doors was a number I recognized to be Luna's door.

1313

"Come on! She'll be happy to have more visitors. She rarely gets them." Ryu said, dragging me up the stairs.

After we made it to the door, Ryu knocked loudly on the door without another thought. I heard some cussing and crashes before the door was yanked open.

In front of me was a girl no older then nineteen. She had short brown hair and purple eyes. I would have commented on her eyes but by the amount of things I've seen it was practically normal for me.

"Ryu! Did you get the shopping, I don't pay you to be a lazy ass." She asked, glaring at Ryu.

"But Luna, you don't pay me at all."

"Details. Whose the shorty?"

Shorty? Okay, I don't mind people commenting on my hair or my eyes or my clothes, family or my friends. But nobody comments oh my height.

Pfft, I don't have height issues.

While I was silently seething, Ryu replied to Luna. "Oh, it's a high school girl I ran into. She's hot so I dragged her with me."

And he said this with an innocent smile. Why is it always the younger men who are attracted to older girls?

Luna snorted before grabbing both Ryu, and me shoved us into her house and shut the door.

One look at the apartment told me it would be a perfect horror house.

The apartment was a two-bedroom apartment.

There were random stones and daggers as well as books about the supernatural lying around the house.

I noticed that there was no other evidence stating that any adults lived there.

"So, shorty, what's your name." Luna asked casually.

'_first name is 'fuck', second name is 'you'' _"Alice Rosaline."

Luna perked up at my last name. "Rosaline? Are you related to Evalina Rosaline?"

"She was my grandmother." I replied.

How does she know about my grandmother?

Suddenly Luna gasped, grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at her.

I'm not short!

"Your eyes," she began, looking deeply into my eyes, "They're not normal, I can tell they aren't. I haven't seen these in ages."

Quickly, she let go of my eyes and sat on the couch, acting as if nothing had happened.

What the heck was she going on about?

"Well, normally I hate strangers, but because you're related to Evalina, you're an exception. But wow, I have never seen a high school student who is so short." She smirked at this while I tried not to kill her.

"Thanks I guess. So how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Well, Luna used to live at the same orphanage as me, but she left to live alone in this apartment. I still visit her though to do tasks for her." Ryu said, a grin on his face.

He grins just as much as Undertaker.

If both of them are orphans that means their parents either didn't want them or were dead. But it seems they're happy.

I spent a little more time at Luna's apartment, I realized that Luna is now the bane of my existence, but Grell still holds the number one spot.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, but I have to meet my friend at _**Cave of Lust**_." I said, getting up to stretch.

Luna froze, it would have been funny if it weren't for the serious face she had on.

"_**Cave of lust**_. You're going _there?_" she hissed.

"Uh, yeah?"

Suddenly she grabbed me and forced me onto the couch. The lights turned off and she got a flashlight shining it in her face.

Where did she get that?

"_**Cave of Lust**_ is not the best place to go, especially when you have no knowledge of the place. Fact is, is that only creatures of the darkness go there." She said.

Creatures of darkness? Now normally I would dismiss this as one of her loony explanations, but then again, it would be wise to listen.

"The notable signs would be the pale skin, the flash of lust in their eyes and the fact that they keep repeatedly try to get you alone."

Okay, I've heard enough.

"Uh, thanks. I'll take your advise to heart."

So I left the apartment, reluctantly promising to visit again.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it." Ash said, leading me to a table in the back.<p>

"Well you are my friend."

The place wasn't that bad. It was dark but candles surrounded the area. There was a bar at the front and a dance floor. There was also a restaurant and table around the place. It was cozy but something was off.

"I'm glad we could meet alone. It's better that way, it means I get a chance." Ash suddenly said.

"What chance?"

Suddenly his eyes flashed with something I recognized as Lust, and then the strangest thing happened.

His eyes turned red.

"I've finally got you alone. Mistaken."

And then I felt something jab me in the back of the head.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Well here is the first Arc, Lust!<p>

So what is wrong with Ash and what did he mean by 'finally alone'?

You'll have to find out later.

Can anyone guess who Ryu is based from…

I've posted up two new fics if you want to check them out.

R&R


	15. Lust: Her Butler, Lust

A/N: Holy shit, this story has gone past 100 reviews...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad I'm making a difference in this section of Fanfiction.

**Thanks to:**

**DragonGamer0713**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Rabid Cream Puffs**

**Master Mit**

**DemonWolf95**

**Rinatsu**

**Marshmellowtime**

**PandasWithDeathNotes**

**Tiryn**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

I have posted the One-shot for **Master Mit** if you want to check it out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler

**Claim:** I own everything else.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 1-Lust<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Her Butler, Lust<p>

The first thing I saw when I awoke was that I was tied to a chair. It was awfully cliché-you know those films where the character gets kidnapped from ransom and is tied to a chair-you would think they would at least try to be more creative.

The room I was in was dark and damp. I could hear the sound of water dropping on the floor and I could smell blood.

The only thing in the room besides the chair and myself was a table and another chair.

'_This is the last time I am going to a club with Ash'_ I thought to myself, already bored.

With all the things I've seen getting kidnapped seems too significant.

It was then that I realized that Ash was nowhere in sight. What if they kidnapped him too and were torturing him? I so hope he got away, I don't want any of my friends to get hurt.

I heard the door in the room open but I was too caught up with my thoughts.

"So you're awake." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I was still lost in my thoughts. I wonder what I'll be eating tonight, that is if I can get out.

"Hey?"

I feel like Chinese, it's probably because of that Ryu kid that I'm thinking about it.

"Alice? Can you hear me?"

Well he was pretty cute and he seemed close to Lucy's age, maybe I should hook them up.

"ALICE!"

I jerked out of my thoughts and turned to glare at the intruder. But I took that glare away when I saw it was Ash.

"Ash! You're alive, not that I was thinking you would be dead, but still."

He stared at me blankly before a smirk came on to his face. That was weird, Mr I-haven't-got-time-to-show-emotions is showing emotions.

"You were always different Alice. You get kidnapped and the only thing you care about is if I'm dead. You were probably thinking about dinner weren't you?"

Damn he knew me so well.

"Has it ever came to your head that I might have been involved in your kidnapping?" he suddenly said.

Ash, involved in my kidnapping, is he mental?

_But then why isn't he tied up like you?_

"What are you going on about Ash?" I asked.

He chuckled at me but his smirk remained on his face. "You were like this too with that Grim reaper and puppet weren't you Alice?"

He knew about Grell and Drocell? Something is not right here.

"Of course it was hard to remain in character around you. Some many times I just wanted to jump you but I had to retrain myself. But now that I have you to myself, I can get on with the preparations."

"Ash?"

"Alice, to be perfectly honest, I'm not the guy you have known for the past five years. I'm not even human."

Oh great, another supernatural being. God sake they should just make a fan club, I knew there had to be something wrong with me, it's no wonder normal people don't like me.

"Not human? Then what the hell do you want with a human like me? Better yet, why did you pretend to be my friend."

"Because you're a Mistaken."

That term again? Why does everyone call me that?

"Oh, well that explains everything." I muttered sarcastically.

He smirked and headed towards the door. "You know, I sent a friend over before to come and get you. Unfortunately for him, your cat friend killed him. Just thought you liked to know."

As soon as he was gone, I tried to struggle out of the bonds but instead I ended up tipping backwards.

"Uh, could somebody help me?"

* * *

><p>Eventually Ash came and untied me. He led me out of the room and up some stairs, which lead back to the club.<p>

"I own the Cave of Lust." Ash began. "It was created solely to keep my hideout hidden. And also to keep tabs on you."

I smirked. "Not so much of hideout is it? And keep tabs on me? Man you're worse then Tomatsu when it comes to stalking."

"We, my clan and me, are known as Creatures of Darkness or Vampires in this world. However in the Supernatural world, we would be put under a deadly sin category."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused on what he was going on about.

"Simple. Seven supernatural beings each represent one of the Deadly sins, It so happens that I am Lust."

So that means Grim Reapers and Demons must be a deadly sin to.

"So what do you plan to do with me? Last time I checked I am human and I don't have any supernatural powers like those girls in novels" I stated blankly.

He smirked. "I'm guessing you have no idea what a Mistaken is, well I'm not telling you, it's more fun if you found out yourself. And I plan to take what is most precious from you, mainly down there."

Oh my go, he wants to rape me!

"B-but…" I stammered.

"You shouldn't be so shocked, I'm not known as Lust for nothing, well I'm not the type to keep you waiting. You see, it's not just my group who is after you. I'm simply revealing myself. Remember Slice, I'm still your friend, but I've decided to take action now rather then later."

* * *

><p>When I got back home, I went straight to my room, ignoring the others.<p>

First of all, one of my friends that I have known for five years is actually a vampire. This shouldn't really surprise me, but still.

Why is it all the supernatural beings are always coming to me? Can't they go bug someone else.

_I should just kill myself, wait, I am not emo!_

Right I had to think this through. For some reason, all the supernatural beings are coming after me because I am a Mistaken.

Now what I need to do is find out what exactly is a Mistaken and there is only one guy I know that will tell me.

_Damn! I didn't want to see him_

Getting ready to head back outside, I bump into Grell who stares at me before suddenly shoving me against the wall.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy psychopath?" I yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"What were you doing near vampires?" He asked.

"Wait, how can you tell?"

Does he have mind powers?

"Because you smell like them. I briefly remember smelling this on one of your friends at that manky old mansion, but I dismissed it. Now what were you doing?"

I don't know why I told him, I mean I hate the guy, but something compelled me to tell him.

He seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face, which looked completely foreign on him. Finally he began to talk. "The Lust group have always listened to their sex urges, so it would be wise not to be alone with them. They use seduction as a way to get what they want."

"But Ash has never been seductive, well he does have a fan club, but still!"

"Who cares about that brat, the only seductive guy out there is Bassie~"

And here he goes with his fan-boying. I managed to slip out of his grip and ran out the front door. What I didn't expect was for him to follow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to see someone about something."

"Oh! I'm coming!"

"Why?"

"Because I am so bored."

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Undertakers, I heard Grell gasp. Does he know Undertaker?<p>

_Figures that the freaks would know each other_

I went straight into the room and looked around for the silver haired man. I saw him looking inside a coffin, and much to my disgust, was looking at a body. The dead person looked as if all his blood was drained from his body.

I know only one type of creature that would do that.

"Ah~ Miss Alice, I was wondering how fast you would come back. And you brought the Grim Reaper!~" he exclaimed, looking at me.

"How do you know Grell?" I asked.

It was Grell that answered. "Ah, you're that famous Shinigami with the beautiful eyes, it's your loss that you rejected me."

Haha Grell was rejected. Wait-Shinigami?

"You're a Shinigami?" I yelled, pointing an accusing figure at him.

"~Why of course, never said otherwise~" he grinned.

Oh god, I've been consulting with a Shinigami the whole time, it explains how he knew about Grim Reapers and Cinematic Records.

I breathed in and let it out slowly, I needed to stay calm. "I'm being stalked by a group who are known as Lust. Can you tell me what it means in the supernatural world to be a Deadly sin?"

He still had that damn grin on his face. "Well, normally I would demand a good laugh from you Miss Alice, but this will have to be out on hold. Now listen closely."

Both Grell and me sat on some nearby Coffins.

"Now, you have heard of the story of Pandora right, well most people thought it was a box with the most dreadful things in the world in, well that is half true but basically in the supernatural world it was how each supernatural being was created. You already know three of the supernatural beings. Grim Reapers, Demons and Vampires."

"Lust was given to the vampires because they solely relied on their seduction to get what they want."

After digesting all this information, I began to ask the question I had been waiting to hear the answer to.

"Undertaker, what is a Mistaken?" I finally asked.

There was silence and for the first time, Undertaker was not smiling. Even Grell kept quiet.

"You have heard of babies dying as soon as they are born right?" Undertaker began in a serious voice.

"Yes."

"Well, it's the job of Grim Reaper to reap their souls as soon as they are born. It's very dangerous because babies have no cinematic record and they are strong willed to live. Sometimes, a Grim Reaper screws up though."

"So we call those babies mistaken, because they weren't supposed to live." Grell piped up.

"But because of that, their souls and whole being become completely vulnerable to the supernatural. Also, you could say that the baby would steal something of the Grim Reapers."

"Steal something."

"Yes, It's how it works."

"So, you're saying that I am a mistaken, that I wasn't supposed to live?" I said slowly, trying to convince myself that they were kidding.

"Correct. Now from what I can tell you have seen and the fact that you could see Cinematic Records, I see you have stolen something that all Shinigamis have."

"And that would be?"

"You, Miss Alice, have Shinigami Eyes. The ability to see things that other cannot and if guessing correctly, by the time you are exposed to all seven sins, you will be able to see the dates of when people die."

To be Continued

* * *

><p>So now you know why Alice can see Cinematic Records. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

R&R


	16. Lust: Her Butler, Kiss

A/N: You guys are too kind. I've taken a lot of my stories down because of stress but I will continue to write this story in order to make a difference! I checked out the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction today and saw….Sebastian stories everywhere! What a surprise (eye roll).

**THE REASON I COULDN'T UPDATE MUCH IS BECAUSE OF MY FRIEND! WHAT SHOULD I DO ABOUT HER?**

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Master Mit**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**FlameSpear**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Shugopop**

**Rinatsu**

**Yaketerina Vera**

**DragonGamer0713**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**PandasWithDeathNotes**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot, The Rosaline Family, Tomatsu, Ash and Ryu

There is a surprise at the end!

**On my profile, near the top, is my update schedule, have a look if you want to know when I update next.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sin Arc 1-Lust<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Her Butler, Kiss<p>

I'm a mistake.

_Actually you're a mistaken._

I should be dead.

_Oh please don't get depressed, it's not worth it. You're alive and that's what counts._

But at the price of being a prize for the Seven Deadly beings.

_Great. I had to be stuck with the girl who has emo issues._

* * *

><p>I could feel my eye twitching as Grell continued to poke me. If he didn't stop now, I was going to break his fingers.<p>

"Come on, react Alice! You're no fun if you don't react at all." Grell whined.

"I don't feel like reacting," I mumbled.

"Grrr, why did I have to be stuck with you!"

"I don't know."

If I wasn't so depressed I would be laughing at Grell, just seeing him seething is hilarious.

After Undertaker had told me I was a Mistaken, I had practically fled the place. I didn't know Grell followed me, but we both ended up at the park.

So here I was, sat on a swing with Grell sat next to me on the other swing, poking me constantly.

Teddy would be jealous.

I heard Grell sigh. "You know, to be honest I knew what you were. After I had went back to the Shinigami realm, I looked you up. So what if you were supposed to die, that's not something you should be upset about. But if you really want to die, just ask and I'll gladly help you out."

He was smirking at me now, showing all his sharp teeth. I glared at him before telling him 'no'.

I don't think Grell was comfortable trying to cheer me up, I'm actually surprised that he was trying but then again he could be doing it so William wouldn't kill him.

"When I'm upset, which is rare because I get what I want, I always think of Bassie."

Oh here he goes on and on about Sebastian. It makes me jealous that he thinks constantly about him.

Did I say jealous? I meant annoyed.

"If you're so obsessed with Sebastian, why don't you go and see him? I don't even know why you followed me, I thought you hated me?"

It was silent for a moment before Grell replied. "Well I don't like you but you've become tolerable."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Eventually it got dark, so we decided to head back. Once back at home, I left Grell to annoy Sebastian and Ciel. I was planning to go to my room before I changed my mind.

I haven't talked to Drocell in a while.

Knocking on his door before going entering, I stepped into the dark room. Does he ever have the lights on?

"Ah, Alice. I didn't expect to see you here, I was thinking to myself that Alice might want to avoid me." His enchanting voice said.

I now remembered why Drocell was my fav supernatural person.

"Hey Drocell, I wanted to ask you something." I said, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"What is it?"

"Did you know I was a Mistaken?"

"…Yes."

I already knew his answer but it kinda annoyed me that everyone knows what I was before I did.

"Then why do you still stay near me? Is that the reason?" I asked him.

"No. As I mentioned before, I promised that I would look after you."

"Who was it that asked you? I know it's someone important but I just can't remember."

"In time Alice, but first you must deal with Lust, but when Greed confronts you, then I shall reveal everything to you."

Knowing that continuing the conversation would be pointless, we discussed different things like how he knew Ciel, Sebastian and Grell.

I didn't understand any of it.

"My old master had brought me back to life. I was overjoyed but I had the feelings that something was different. For some reason I would find white pieces falling from my ears as well as termites. Anyway, my master had ordered me to collect beautiful young girls and perfect their innocence."

"By turning them into dolls?"

"Yes. Soon Ciel Phantomhive and his butler came and finished me off. Until I met _that _girl."

"Who was that?"

"Again I can't tell you. But she was the one who brought me back, unfortunately she is not among us anymore."

Wow, to be brought back by someone and then that person dies must be upsetting.

Eventually I decided to go back to my room, talking to Drocell calmed me down.

* * *

><p>When I got back into my room I noticed something on the floor. It was the book that I had taken from the Haunted House.<p>

Seen as I just found out too much, reading would probably cool me down. So I picked it up and curled on my bed.

Flipping through the book I noticed something that caught my eye. Opening the page fully, I began to read it.

_Master Claude ordered us to tidy up the mansion because a new guest was coming. The brat-Alois-was trashing everything, we just wished Master Claude would hurry up and take his soul._

_Upon taking the first scent of the guest, we were on our guard. The guest, was a vampire. Two of them._

_The first one was a woman in a long black dress. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and her eyes were a bright green. Next to her was a young boy. The boy had black messy hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit and looked innocent, but we could tell something was different._

"_Ah, Miss Brendon, and this must be your son Ash. It so wonderful of you to join us." Master Claude said, taking the woman's hand and kissing it._

_I noticed the boy looking around curiously until his eyes landed on the top of the stairs. Where the brat-Alois came down._

_And for the first time ever, I think I saw fear in his eyes._

"_Claude, are these the Brendons?" He asks, his voice quivering._

"_Yes they are, your highness. Should we discuss plans in the dining hall?"_

"_Yes."_

_Strange thing was, is that as soon as the Brendons left, Ash looked smug and the brat-Alois looked petrified._

_We never did find out what was wrong with him._

_-Timber, Thompson and Cantebury _

Ash…was alive back then too? God, how old is he?

I noticed that book felt warm and confronting, I swore I felt like someone was embracing me but nobody was there.

I need to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Finally, it's just me and you! What do you want to do today Alice?" Csyanie yelled as we walked into town.<p>

Today was Saturday and to get some normal back into my life, I invited Csyanie to come to town with me.

Tomatsu had joined us because he was sick of being Sebastian's toy. I swear that if Sebastian saw Tomatsu's human form, he would practically rape the boy.

I could hear Tomatsu sigh from my shoulder as Csyanie went on and on about the newest thing. Even though I wasn't interested in what she was talking about, I couldn't help but smile.

At least she wasn't some vampire who was out to get me.

…I think.

We walked into a random DVD store, Csyanie ran off to the music section while I looked at the DVDs. It was then I saw two unfamiliar people.

Shit, it was Luna and Ryu. Have to hide…have to hide.

"Oh, if it isn't shorty, I see you're still alive." Luna's familiar voice said.

"Hey, it's hot-girl." Ryu's voice piped up.

Can you tell why I didn't want them to see me. Where the heck was Csyanie when I needed her.

"HEY! THAT'S MY CD! GIVE IT BACK!"

On second thought let's pretend I don't know her.

"Don't call me short. Who do you think I am?" I growled at her.

She just smirked in reply.

"So, how was the Cave of Lust?" She asked, changing the subject.

"What can I say, it was a real bite fest."

I laughed inwardly at my joke, she looked beyond confused.

"Hey, Alice look what I bought-who are you?" Csyanie ran over looking confused at Luna and Ryu.

"Wow, another high school girl!" Ryu looked like he was drooling. I noticed Luna stare at him in disgust. "You manky little shit, you're only nine!"

Ryu snorted. "My great great great grandpa didn't have much trouble with girls.

"He was twenty at the time!"

"Big deal."

While they were having their 'childish fight', I turned to my best friend. "That's girl that looks like she belongs in the insane asylum is Luna and the little perv is Ryu, her little stalker."

Csyanie had a look of understanding on her face while Tomatsu, who I ad forgotten was there, snorted.

"You really know how to describe people." He snickered.

"Watch it fur-face, you'll be next."

That shut him up.

Somehow Csyanie ended up inviting Luna and Ryu to explore with us, and Luna, to make my life worse, agreed.

So here we were, walking down a street that looked deserted, until I heard some shuffling from behind us. The others didn't seem to notice this until I felt something behind me. I could hear Tomatsu hissing.

"Gotcha." Ash's familiar voice said, wrapping a pale arm around me.

Csyanie, Luna and Ryu looked over to me when they noticed I wasn't there and stopped dead when they saw Ash.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Csyanie asked, it was obvious that she was annoyed with him.

Luna and Ryu looked confusingly at Ash, Csyanie and me. They didn't know who he was, none of them knew that he was a vampire.

"Guys, get out of here!" I growled at them, who knows what Ash would do to them.

"Alice?" Csyanie asked, taking a weary step forward.

Suddenly a familiar sound from behind me made me smile in relief, I could also feel Tomatsu relaxing a little.

Taking a glance behind me, I could see Grell with his deadly chainsaw. He was smirking at Ash in an arrogant manor.

"A vampire huh? Never thought I'd get the chance to kill one off you!" he then lunged forward, Ash pushed me over to Csyanie before blocking Grell's attack.

Without thinking much, I pushed the others forward, begging them to run. They seemed reluctant but I knew that the will to survive would make them leave. It's a human nature.

Unfortunately I stayed behind. I had to make sure that Grell survived.

It's not that I liked him, it's just I needed someone around so I could insult them.

"What is a Grim Reaper doing hanging around Alice?" Ash asked, but I knew he already knew the answer.

"I was ordered too, besides I'm going to be the one to finish her off, not you!"

"Ah, I remember you, you were Jack the Ripper, weren't you."

I froze at that. Grell….was Jack the Ripper? No wonder Jack the Ripper was never found.

Grell smirked. "I gave up that title a long time ago, I made sure to make Madame Red my last victim in that case."

I felt sorry for whoever that Madame Red was.

"Ciel Phantomhive's aunt? I remember hearing about her, her husband was killed by Gluttony wasn't he."

She was Ciel's aunt? That explains why Ciel must hate Grell, I wonder who this Gluttony is…

"Enough about the past vampire, you should be more concerned about how long you've got to live."

Grell managed to swipe Ash, cutting his _**hand off**_.

I felt like I wanted to vomit, I had to look away from the bloody scene. I did hear Ash's snarls before I heard something thrown. It was then I realized that sound was coming from behind me.

I turned around to see a knife aiming at my face, but before it could hit me I felt myself being shoved down onto the floor.

It was cold.

_I'm falling_

I felt something land on me.

_The ground, it hurts._

There's something on my lips.

_It's warm._

And that is when I realized that Grell Sutcliff's lips were on top of mine.

_WHAT THE HECK?_

To be continued!

* * *

><p>I made them kiss, muwhahaha!<p>

I've posted up an FMA Story, please check it out!

I also mentioned Madame Red and her husband!

Please check out the competition below!

First to get this right gets any request!

* * *

><p>The first manga I was into was B…I was hooked into manga after that. Afterwards, my father bought me V…. K….. which I found a little drama filled. I looked through a Preview fic and saw a preview to O…. H….. C…which I loved instantly. I became obsessed with Alice in wonderland found a creepy version called P…..H…..<p>

I found B….. B…. afterwards, and now I've got a popular story based off of it that you lot are reading.

The next to mangas I loved are D….. N….. and F….M….. A…..

All of the missing words are mangas, my top seven mangas!

Good luck!


	17. Lust: Her Butler, Thoughts

A/N: ATTENTION ALL FMA FANS! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FMA FIC, thanks for listening!

Anyway, **Marshmellowtime** was the one who got the completion right on the first go.

The answers in order were:

1. Bleach

2. Vampire Knight

3. Ouran High school Host Club

4. Pandora Hearts

5. Black Butler

6. Death Note

7. Fullmetal Alchemist

So yep, there you go.

**Thanks to:**

**DragonGamer0713**

**DemonWolf95**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**Shojo Sparkles**

**Moonlight-gurl808**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie **

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**The neko grimreaper**

**daleksuperfan**

**FlameSpear **

Love you all!

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I do own this plot and all Ocs characters

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sin Arc 1-Lust-Final<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Her Butler, Thoughts<p>

His lips were warm, was the first thought that came to me. I immediately got rid of that thought. Here I was, on the ground with a sore back, with Grell pinning me down, his lips on top of mine.

What made it worse was that it was my first kiss.

It took a minute until I finally pushed Grell away, spitting on the ground hoping to get this awful taste out of my mouth.

What I didn't understand was the feeling of loss afterwards. It was probably me being upset that I had lost my first kiss to a gender-confused Grim Reaper.

Before I could Grell for touching me, I was beaten by Ash's fist colliding with Grell's face.

"How dare you!" he screeched. "You ruined her purity with your sinful lips!"

Ah, that must be Ash's big brother instincts, the only other time I had seen this was when Teddy got drunk and started shamelessly flirting with me. It took a week for Teddy to come out of hospital.

Grell looked angry at this comment. "Me? Ruin her 'purity'? what purity? She's the one to blame for injecting me with her germs! Now Bassie won't look twice at me. This is all your fault! If you hadn't aimed at her then I wouldn't be scarred."

Ah, Grell brought out his chainsaw of doom. It seems they really are getting serious now.

As Grell was running towards Ash, full hatred in his eyes, I saw Ash just stand there, smirking.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and Grell froze. It became weirder when Grell suddenly got a 'love at first sight' look in his eyes, the only look reserved for Sebastian.

"Bassie! You're here!" Grell gushed, running over to Ash and hugging him.

Since when was Ash, Sebastian?

Ash seemed to sense my confused look because he began explaining. "I have the ability to trick people into thinking I'm there important person. This gives me the advantage to kill them."

Once I heard the last words I froze. He was going tom kill Grell as Sebastian, but that was the cruellest death ever. Ash is getting out of control.

"Stay calm Alice." Tomatsu spoke up, I jumped when I realised he was there.

Oh no, that means he saw the kiss!

"How can he stay calm when he's going to kill my butler?" I hissed back.

"Even though said butler killed your mother?"

Killed my mother….that' right, with everything that had been going on I've been neglecting her death as something trivial. But it wasn't trivial.

Because she was my mother. The person who brought me into this world and raised me. Even though she had rich friends and a rich boyfriend, she never once neglected me.

I'm a cruel person for forgetting my own mother. It must be harder on Lucy, who only grew up knowing mom but not dad.

And soon I would lose her to Demons.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard something impale through skin. Looking up, I almost choked on my spit.

Ash had impaled Grell with a sword. Seeing people dead is one thing, but seeing someone actually get killed was a different matter.

I felt something drip down my face.

_Tears_

I heard someone screaming Grell's name.

_My voice_

Without realising it, I had ran forward, stopping between the heavily bleeding and panting Grell, looking defiantly up at Ash who looked shocked.

"Alice, step aside, you could get hurt." Ash said, raising a hand but I slapped it away.

"No."

"Alice?"

Sighing, I looked him in the eyes. "You can't kill him because I'll be the one to do it!"

Silence…

I could feel myself twitching, I can't believe I said that. But it is kinda true, remembering my mother brought me back the reason why he pissed me off.

The only reason I forgot that was because of that stupid kiss. Uh, why did it have to be with him?

I was brought back into reality when Ash cleared his throat. He looked complicated. I hated that expression on his face, I wanted to help him, even if he was a vampire out to take my virginity (which he won't because this is T-Rated!)

"Alice…I can see why you want to protect your lover-"

My what? He thinks….he thinks…he thinks I like Grell?

"-But I have to do this. Even if I don't want to." Ash finished, looking away.

"What do you mean you have to? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's complicated."

"How Is it."

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders, dragging me closer to him which made Grell, who was hurt on the floor, and Tomatsu, who has not been helpful at all, protest.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but **he** is watching you." Ash whispered in my ear.

"Whose **he**?"

"I can't say."

Before I could question him more, he had already turned around and began to walk away. "Goodbye….Alice."

And he was gone just like that. I was broken out of my trance when I heard Grell hitting the floor, obviously he fainted.

Pfft, weak-ass.

"You know, even though you found out one of your friends was a vampire, I think you still see him in a good light." Tomatsu commented lazily, licking his paw.

A memory of a boy with messy black hair and amber eyes flashed in my mind.

"Tomatsu…."

"Soon Alice, soon."

A sudden flash of light and he was in his human form again, ears and tail all. "You should go and check on your friends. I'll take Grell home."

Quicker then Ash, Tomatsu was gone in a flash.

Just why does everyone have a secret that has something to do with me but not tell me?

Being left alone wasn't a great idea. Especially when the kiss flashed into my mind. It was probably like this for everyone who is kissed.

But why was my face hot?

* * *

><p>"So basically you, Ash and the red headed girl were street performing?" Csyanie summed up, after giving her a fake story.<p>

"Actually the red headed girl was a boy. But yes, we were practising for a play." I replied back, laughing silently at Csyanie for calling Grell a girl.

He may be a boy be sure as hell acted like a girl.

"Oh, well that must have been awkward hanging around cross-dressers."

And she said this with a straight face! I then noticed that certain pair of annoying troublemakers were gone.

"Hey, where is Luna and Ryu?" I asked, looking around.

Her face looked confused for a moment before she smiled. "Luna said that she and Ryu were going to head back home, she quoted 'tell that shorty that she'd better hurry up and visit'."

I was going to kill Luna if it was the last thing I do.

I walked Csyanie home, ignoring her snoring father and said goodbye before heading home. While walking home, it gave me enough time to think about my situation.

Sooner or later I'll apparently gain the ability to see when people die. But who would want that. To know when someone is going to die, mainly a friend or family, would be just dreadful.

Not to mention the fact that I should be dead. I wonder what life would've been like if I had died. Mum would still be alive and Lucy would grow to be independent.

Grell wouldn't be forced to baby-sit me, Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't have to make a contract with Lucy and Drocell….well maybe he would have had a better life too.

Sighing when I saw my house up ahead, I began to clear my mind so Lucy wouldn't have to worry.

Something told me that just because Ash was pulling back now, didn't mean that others wouldn't try. Having Ash as a friend was beneficial but maybe the other 'Deadly Sins' wouldn't be so kind.

Well there's no use worrying about it now, I just have to stay on guard.

Maybe if I had started staying on my guard now, I would have seen the amber eyes following me.

Meh.

* * *

><p>No-Ones P.O.V<p>

A dark silhouette rushed through the marble halls. Slick and silent, the person dodged all sources of light until they arrived at a door.

The figure, once stepping in the light, appeared to be a young 13-year-old girl.

"Sir, I have spotted the target. She seems to be in close quarters with the crown duo." the girl said, not looking up from the ground.

"Ah, excellent work. The crown duo…didn't think I'd be hearing from them." Another voice spoke up, concealed by shadows.

"Lust had already made his move, should we strike next?" the girl asked.

"Yes…it's about time that I show Alice who she belongs to."

The mysterious man got up from his chair and walked over to the window, staring at the empty dark wastelands.

"After all, I am Greed."

* * *

><p>So there goes the Lust Arc, up next…The GREED arc.<p>

Tomorrow I'll be updating 'My Charge is a Monster' then on Monday it will be my 'day off' so I won't be updating till Tuesday, as you can see on my PROFILE.

Also, on my profile is info on all of MY Ocs so check it out if you want any extra info on the cast of MBKMM, it will be updated weakly to fit with each chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Luna's sisterly love for Ryu-Dedicated to xXxNekoxChanxXx (<strong>told in Luna's P.O.V)

He was a little pipsqueak back then, could barely look over a table. That's how I first met, when he tried to reach for something on the counter.

The kids at the orphanage laughed at him, me, I didn't want anything to do with the other kids.

After all, they were most likely the ones to get adopted.

Sighing at his attempts, I walked over, grabbed the food and passed it to him.

That was when he started to follow me around. At first he would hide behind couches and walls so I wouldn't see him, then he would walk behind me and finally he just always grabbed my hand and dragged me everywhere.

I grew attached to him.

When I found out that nobody was going to adopt him, I knew how he felt and so I took him with me when I left.

Buying the apartment was easy because the Child Protection Plan were the ones paying. Eventually I let myself indulge into the supernatural.

That was when I heard about Evalina Rosaline, the greatest 'seer' in the world. I was upset to know she was dead but all her works were fantastic.

Ryu became a pervert at some point. It kinda creeped me out but then again what I do creeps people out so it was fair.

I didn't have any family but Ryu was like a brother and it was just us two.

But that Alice girl was interesting too, she'd make a great sister.

If she wasn't so short.


	18. Greed: Her Butler, Cosplayer

A/N: I feel like a sadist after making Grell and Alice kiss, but I had ton add some romance. Unfortunately I know have to write the 'avoid each other' faze. Sigh…this is why I prefer my FMA fic, at least that's just humor.

**Thanks to:**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Shojo Sparkles **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**DragonGamer0713**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Liza M belongs to Fury-Writer-17 (mentioned)

Kailey L belongs to Shojo Sparkles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

**EDIT: I have edited chapter 14-Lust: Her butler, 1313. Please check the beginning of it, there should be a poem there.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly sins Arc 2-Greed<strong>

**G**iving is not in your nature.

**R**ewarding only ones self with material goods.

**E**liminating sharing and having more than should

**E**vil is this and will not go unrewarded.

**D**evil himself will take pleasure in your groans from the hot oil pit.

-Eternal Sun

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen-Her Butler, Cosplayer<p>

It hadn't been the same after that kiss. We had avoided each other as much as possible, the others saw this but didn't question it.

Not after I had kicked the postman over after he commented on my mood.

But don't think I cared if Grell avoided me, it was pure bliss without that maniac around. And frankly speaking, I was still pissed off that he had stolen my first kiss.

I shall get revenge!

Anyway, Ash had disappeared after the last time I had seen him. He had even transferred away from the school. Which upset me because he was one of my only friends that were sane. The other is Rory.

It had been two weeks since then. I had occupied my time by studying (feeling depressed) and Grell had gone back to stalking Sebastian.

Speaking of the demons, it annoys me that not once has Sebastian ever lost his temper. He was like a male real life version of Barbie (do not own). Ciel, although a demon, at least showed emotion, when he got pissed that I treated him like a child.

Heh, he sure did look like one.

Anyway, I was at school, because apparently that's the only place I can go.

It really sucked because I heard that Liza had gone away for a while, and Csyanie forgot to ask where!

I miss my only normal friend!

"Alice, are you okay?" A deep male voice asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

Turning around, I saw Rory, my oldest friend.

The guy was like a brother to me, and the only mature one out of our group. He can easily tell what your thinking, but he rarely talked.

"Huh? Oh Rory, it's you. Yeah, it's just…I miss Liza!"

I couldn't exactly tell him that my ass of a Shinigami butler had stolen my first kiss. Or that Ash was actually a vampire called Lust.

No, I'll just go with the 'missing friend who has gone away' act.

"I see. Listen, Alice, you seem to be having a lot of troubles lately. Why don't you come with me to the café?" he asked, looking concerned.

"It's not a new club that had mysteriously opened named after a sin?" I asked, giving him a look.

He looked confused. "No."

I smiled, which probably freaked him out. "Sure!"

I liked to spend the day out with big brother!

"Well, I'll see you later Alice." And then he was off, going to his classes.

Which reminded me that I had to go to my class. Walking towards the school I failed to see the blur rushing towards me before it collided with me.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" I groaned out, looking at the other person.

The other person was a young girl no older then thirteen years old. She had dark brown hair that was V-shaped and amber eyes. She was dressed in a black and white top with pink shorts. The strangest thing about her was that she was wearing fake cat ears.

See, it's only me that runs into the cosplayer these days.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to but you were just walking there and I had to come over! It's not like I was stalking you or anything, no! I was just feeling random, oh! You look like cat! So cute! I love cats! Don't you?"

I had no idea what she said, all I heard was 'blah blah stalking blah blah I love cats.'

Obviously the kid was given caffeine.

"Right….I have to go now."

I began to inch away from her but she saw that and quickly grabbed my arm.

She had a very strong grip for a kid.

"I'm Kailey! What's yours?"

"Alice…Rosaline. Can I go now?"

"Rosaline? That means you're related to Beatrice Jones! The woman who is travelling the world!"

Oh god, she knows my aunt. That's the worst person to know I'm related to.

"Yes I am. Listen kid I have to go to school so I'll be going now."

I quickly wretched my arms from her grip and ran for it. I arrived at the school doors, yanked it open and practically ran over Teddy.

"Sorry Teddy, running away from a creepy child!" I called back, running to my first class.

I was paranoid for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"A-Alice are you okay? Y-you seem a little s-shaky?" Melody stuttered beside me.<p>

She was being a hypocrite, she could barely stop shaking herself.

"I'm fine Melody." I answered, calming her down.

"Yes Melody, Alice is fine. Just like she was fine this morning almost running me over." Teddy commented from behind me.

I elbowed him in the gut.

"Who was that girl you were speaking to this morning?" Ron asked, eating his fifth hot dog.

"Some crazy cosplayer." I replied, pushing my food away from me.

"If only Ash was still here. Then he'd know what to do with her. Stupid cosplayer, taking my job away from me." Csyanie pouted.

I chose not to reply my only thought was of Ash appearing witch his fangs and lust filled desires.

Geez, how did I not notice this before.

Looking at my friends, I began to wonder if there was anything about them that was different. Chris was asleep, nothing seemed wrong there. Rory was silently watching Melody like the protective cousin he was. Melody was watching Ron gulf down all the food on his plate and Csyanie was mopping on the table.

Teddy was staring at me-wait? What!

"Teddy, take a picture, it will last longer." I said, glaring at him. He smirked.

"I would, but the camera lens might brake."

Bastard.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Yes!"

Sometimes I wonder if Teddy is sane, but then I remember that he's Teddy and instantly I know the answer.

"Hey, two weeks ago I saw you, Ash and a red haired genderless person."

Ah, I love how he said Grell was genderless, but I hope he is male because I know I'm straight.

"They were going on about some weird shit. And then the red haired one kissed you! Is that what's upsetting you?" he continued, looking at me with concern.

I sighed, I can't lie to Teddy. He lives next door so he'd find it easy to stalk me.

"The red haired guy was Grell, my butler. We were…playing Romeo and Juliet! Ash was playing Paris."

What? You thought I'd tell him the truth, I'm not that suicidal.

"I see…Although I don't listen in class, I'm pretty sure that Romeo and Paris never got into a fight."

"Yeah, well you haven't heard the beginning of it." I muttered, luckily he didn't hear that comment.

At that moment the bell rang, we all packed our bags and headed to our class.

* * *

><p>The café Rory and me had gone to was Café Loca, it was the usual place that the others and me went to. This is where the guys had gone to after the Haunted House.<p>

In wonder how Drocell managed to get Ash if he was supposedly a leader of lustful vampires…

Anyway, we sat at our usual table, which was near the window at the back so we had privacy.

"So, What's really wrong?" Rory asked bluntly. Another thing about him is that he's not afraid to be blunt.

"…What if you found out a friend of yours was keeping a secret that they never told you until recently and then they tried to do something to you that you hated, but you still cared for that friend." I asked quietly.

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I would be there for my friend, but I would try and show them that what they are doing is wrong."

Yeah, like I can tell a-something-year-old vampire to stop what they are doing.

I smiled though, his advice was nice and kind. I wish I had him as a brother, but I knew Melody needed him more.

"Ah! Rosaline!"

Oh shit, it was the cosplayer!

Said cosplayer ran over and sat in between Rory and me. She looked at Rory briefly before looking at me. "Wow, you're really short!"

Twitch.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Well when I couldn't find you at your school or house, I came here for some ice-cream. And how lucky was I when I found you here! Really lucky!"

Please don't tell me she's a stalker.

"Who's the kid?" Rory whispered.

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

She then looked curiously at us. "Are you two on a date?"

I choked on my drink. "No! He's like a brother to me!"

She smiled, then she looked outside and shot up. "I have to go but before I do, I have a message for you." She said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"Lust had his chance and failed, now Greed is out to play."

To be continued!

* * *

><p>Don't forget to see the edit I did to chapter 14 (well actually it's chapter 13, but the navigator will say its chapter 14)<p>

Personally the only thing I liked about the chapter was the last sentence XD

Who's your favorite Oc?

-Alice

-Lucy

-Tomatsu

-Ash

-Rory

-Melody

-Chris


	19. Greed: Her Butler, Demons

A/N: I'm so happy XD, this story is getting popular, soon the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction won't be overthrown with Sebastian stories...though this whole arc has mainly Ciel and Sebastian in, so I guess that destroyed the purpose…oh well.

**Thanks to:**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**DemonWolf95**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Vampirekittiz**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Shojo Sparkles **

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**DragonGamer0713**

**SurferDylan64**

**Rinatsu**

**The Name Is Greed**

…HEY LOOK GUYS, SHE'S NAMED GREED! HOW IRONIC!

…Sorry.

Kailey T belongs to Shojo Sparkles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and Ocs

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 2-Greed<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen-Her Butler, Demons<p>

"And then she left!" I finished, looking at Tomatsu with an annoyed look.

After the cosplayer had given me that strange message, I had kindly bid my farewells to Rory before rushing home. Lucky for me that Lucy was at an after school club with Ciel, whole Drocell and Grell had wondered off somewhere.

Sebastian was still here though, life wasn't that nice.

"Greed…I thought it would have been obvious who they are." Tomatsu commented, for once he was in his human form.

"You mean it's another supernatural being? If that's the case then the weird 13 year old must be a monster too." I commented. Tomatsu huffed but smirked at me.

"That's offensive. To us, you're a monster or foods, depending on how you see it."

See this is why I get along with Tomatsu now, before he was just an annoying cat but now it's like I'm talking with my exact double!

"So Greed is a…?" I prompted him.

"Demons."

Oh bloody great, demons.

"No wonder you felt sympathy for the monster comment. So how can that Kailey girl be a demon, she was like squirrel on crack when I met her."

"Kailey is one of Greed's personal assistant. The Kailey you met no doubt was an act so you'd have your guard down. Greed isn't called Greed for nothing, when he wants something, he gets it. He's a selfish child." Tomatsu replied, twirling his fingers through his hair.

"Right, demons." I said to myself, to help it sink in.

"You know, you should go and talk to Michaels about this. He and Ciel lived with him briefly."

Correction, he's not my double. He knows I don't like that man!

"Fine, but I won't like it." I huffed, before leaving my room and heading towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was lively with different smells, they were fantastic smells, but my heart will always prefer Lucy's cooking. Sebastian was washing his hands when he saw me enter. He put on his 'devilish smirk.'

"Miss Alice, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, you sound like Undertaker. Listen, I've got a problem." I began, but he cut me off.

"Is it about the dolls?"

"No."

"Vampires?"

"No."

"Kissing Grell?"

"No-wait! How did you know about that?"

"Well, the Grim reaper did run over to me crying about having 'vermin' germs on him."

"…"

I wasn't going to reply to that, Grell can be all drama queen if he wanted to, but I am going to kill him for the vermin comment. He's already injected me with this weird disease where I can't get him out of my head.

He shall pay.

"No, I wanted to know about the demon known as Greed." As soon as I said that, Sebastian stopped his work and looked at me with a serious expression.

"How do you know about Greed?" He demanded.

"You should know, it's obvious isn't it? I'm a Mistaken." I replied, keeping my emotions out of my voice.

He sighed and gestured me to sit down on one of the wooden chairs. Taking my seat, I gave him my full attention.

"Before I began, you already know all about the seven deadly sins rule, correct?" He asked.

"Yep. That seven supernatural being groups are named after the deadly sins."

"Demons were chosen to represent Greed. Originally we were meant to be Lust, but the vampires had more of a, how should I say it, seductive way."

I gave him a blank stare after that, but quickly changed it because he was about to tell me the story.

"After the young master became a demon-" He began but I cut him off.

" After he became a demon? Are you saying he was a human at some point?" I asked.

He gave me an annoyed look but replied. "Yes, now can I continue?"

I decided to save all my questions until he had finished.

"As I was saying, after the younger master had became a demon, I decided to take him back to the demon realm so he could get accustomed to what we do. While there, the young master and I ran into Greed."

"Greed is a very powerful demon and he lives up to his name. he is selfish, childish and will do anything to get what he wants. He tended to break rules of ours but there was one rule that he broke that set him in the position of power."

"What did he do?" I asked, now curious.

"As you know, and are not happy about, Demons have to make contracts with humans to get souls. Well Greed, he only played by his rules, so he managed to find a way to steal humans souls without making a contract. That is when the majority of demons began to support him. He became head of the demons. Just like your friend Ash became the head of the vampires."

Wow.

"He used to call us the Crowned Duo, simply because we would never degrade ourselves to his level." He finished, going back to cooking the food.

I left him after that, he obviously didn't want to talk more about Greed and the way he described him made me think he might be a spoiled brat.

Once I was back in my room, in saw that Tomatsu had turned back into his cat form and was curled up asleep on my bed.

He looked so adorable!

"Mom…I found…" He muttered. I wonder what he found…

Anyway, it was fun listening to him talk, he muttered random things from fish to soup. I, at some point, nodded of until I was awoken by the sound of Lucy coming home.

Stretching, I left my room and headed back downstairs to greet Lucy. She saw me and ran over. Throwing her arms around my waist.

"Hello sister! Guess what? Ciel took me to the park after I finished my club! It was nice and refreshing, but that wasn't the best bit! I met another kid who became my friend!"

I couldn't keep the smile of my face, she was more adorable then Tomatsu!

"His name was Ryu! I think he said something about 'going to see his lady, hot-girl.'"

As quick as my smile came it was gone. Damn that pervy kid saying that to my innocent sister!

He shall pay!

"Why don't you go and help Sebastian with dinner?" I asked Lucy, shooing her off to the kitchen.

"The kid, he reminded me of Lau." I heard Ciel mutter.

"Speaking of Ryu, do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"In the park, if he's anything like Lau then he should still be there, lost."

Sighing, I grabbed my coat and slipped my shoes on before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>It was nearing dark and I had been searching hours for Ryu but he was nowhere in sight. That kid was annoying me and he wasn't even here!<p>

"Oh, there you are!" A familiar girly voice shouted.

I didn't want to turn around, not after finding out what she was. Unfortunately she was in front of me before I could even blink.

"S-stay away from me, Demon!" I growled, backing away.

She frowned at me before smiling again. "So I see you found out what I was. Shame, I thought we were getting along. I really like you Alice, but unfortunately the boss wants you."

"Why do you work for him?" I asked, trying to distract her. I had this feeling that I wasn't going home tonight.

"You may think boss is a jerk because of all the things people say about him, but he really does care about you Alice. He goes on about how he wants to keep you close, I find it adorable! The more he spoke of you, the more all of us wanted to meet you."

The way she described him is as if she was saying I met him before. But if that's the case…" Have I met him before?"

"Yes, you know him well!"

Suddenly I heard a rustling from behind me. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I quickly leapt backwards which was wise because where I was just standing, three figures were now there.

Once the dust cleared, I could see who the figures were. What surprised me the most was the fact that they were triplets. All three of them had plum hair, which was parted different ways, and red eyes. All three were dressed in long white blouses, browns vests, brown trousers and black shoes.

"Oh! Cantebury, Thompson, Timber! You guys are here, that means the boss is here too!" Kailey exclaimed.

When I heard the names I felt as if I had heard their names before but I couldn't remember.

The triplets stayed silent, their eyes trained on me, Kailey pouted but also turned her attention back to me.

"Make sure to take her to the boss in one piece."

As soon as I heard those words I knew I had to make a break for it, quickly tuning around I made a run for it, not daring to look back.

The only thought going through my head as I ran was that I wished I had taken more part in PE I didn't want to keep being the damsel in Distress but I knew that I wouldn't have a chance against a demon, much less three of them.

Tress blurred past my vision but I barely paid attention, the only thought was to get somewhere safe.

Something black caught my attention, when I stopped to look I almost screamed. Ryu was lying on the ground unconscious, someone was stood over him about to attack him with a knife.

I ran over to Ryu and stood in front of the other boy. The boy took one look at me and put his knife away.

Maybe he didn't like hurting girls.

Although I couldn't see who the boy was, I could tell he was smirking.

"Finally, you're here. I didn't think you'd actually be able to out run my friends. Mind you, you always were a fast runner when you wanted to be." He said, in a sickly familiar voice.

"Who are you?" I demanded, grabbing Ryu's unconscious form and glaring at the boy.

The only thing I knew about this man was that he was connected to the demons.

"I am Greed."

He stepped into the moonlight and I felt my eyes widen on who he was. It was someone that I couldn't ever hate.

"You?"

* * *

><p>First person to guess whom Greed is, gets a request!<p>

It seems the most popular OC is Tomatsu!

From now on, I'm going to make sure Alice can battle her own battles without being saved!

I would also like to say thanks to **ForeverHoneyBee**, who says she going to do some fanart for this story!

I feel upset, Steve Jobs died. His creations shaped my life!

More Sebastian and Ciel will appear next chapter.

R&R


	20. Greed: Her Butler, Greed

A/N: Has anyone heard of the game 'Left 4 Dead?' I'm dressing up as the zombie known as 'Hunter' from it, for Halloween.

This chapter I shall reveal whom Greed is and someone's certain secret. I'll list the people who I owe favors at the end of the chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**The Name Is Greed**

**DemonWolf95**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Goddess Etherea**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Vampirekittiz**

**Shojo Sparkles**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Snowcakie**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**FlameSpear**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Kailey T belongs to Shojo Sparkles

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Liza M belongs to Fury-Writer-17

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

**Disclaimer: **Okay guys, you KNOW I don't own Kuroshitsuji, so there!

**Claim: **This plot idea belongs to me as well as my Ocs

Enjoy and read to your hearts content!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 2-Greed<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen-Her Butler, Greed<p>

You know those crappy stories where the main character always runs into the enemy who you never suspected but loved and they felt lost and completely putout.

Yeah, that's how I felt.

Staring at the brown haired boy, I couldn't help but feel like I was breaking inside. This was that entire stupid Grim Reaper's fault!

No, not Grell-Grell can shove his problem up his ass.

It was the one who was supposed to kill me, the one that screwed up and gave me his stupid eyes! If I were never a Mistaken, heck if I wasn't alive, I wouldn't have to up to up with this shit.

"You don't seem surprised." He commented an aloof expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, I see no point. First Ash, then you. I wouldn't be surprised if the others were some supernatural being." I replied, quickly glancing at the still unconscious form of Ryu.

A rustle behind me alerted me to the four other demons.

"Well, it seems you're in a pickle Alice. You should just come willingly, I'm not going to be soft on you like Ash." He said, approaching me.

And I did something I thought I would never do. I growled at him threateningly, keeping Ryu closer to me. It seemed to have shocked him.

"Don't…Don't come near me!" I whispered, shakily standing up from my sitting position.

"Alice…you honestly don't think you have a chance do you?" He chuckled.

Did I seriously have a chance? Thinking carefully about all the times that I was almost killed, I was disgusted with myself.

All those situations I had been the Damsel in Distress. Had either been unconscious, on the sidelines or used as bait.

And I was sick of it. I admit my chances against a Demon were slim, that I was only human, but I could still try.

From now on, I'm not going to be the one who needs rescuing.

Analyzing the situation, I realized the person who needed protection was Ryu, if I could just distract the demons I might be able to make a break for it to a public area.

By now Greed, my so-called friend was right in front of me. And then it struck me, just because he's a demon doesn't mean he isn't male.

And all males have one common weakness.

Taking a deep breath, I bent my knee and thrusted it up, connecting with Greed's most precious area.

He doubled over, it was hilarious, while his 'minions' cried out and ran over to him. I wasn't going to just stand there; I made a break for it, Ryu in my arms.

"Smell you later, Rory!"

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I ran, the only thing I knew was that I had lost the demons long before. I can't wait to go up to Ciel and Sebastian's face and tell them I outran a demon.<p>

Mind you, it could have been the adrenaline doing the entire running.

I heard a groan and realized Ryu was waking up. "Uh, where am I?"

I sighed out of relief. "You're safe now." I told him, when he noticed he was in my arms.

"This must be a dream, hot-girl is holding me." He had a dazed expression on.

And was that…drool?

I was tempted to drop on the floor but I remembered he was only a child and would probably grow out of it. I mean half the time Teddy was like this too until I started using the dog leash.

Ah, good times.

"Ryu, where do you live? I need to get you home, it's dangerous."

"The orphanage, but by now it will be closed."

Damn early closing orphanages!

The next best option would be to take him home with me, no way was I going down to that crazy girl's house.

I seem to have a little low opinion on girls…well with all the girls I've met of course I would.

Liza was always serious and reading a manga book.

Csyanie was insane.

Melody was a coward.

Lucy was your common cute little sister.

Luna…was someone who took joy in pissing me off.

Kailey, well, I think her actions speak for herself.

Speaking of Melody, was she a demon too? She is Rory's cousin after all, yet I get the feeling that's not the case.

I would have to look into that.

"Come on, your coming to my house." I held my hand out to him, which he accepted greedily.

Greedily, heh he'd make a great Greed.

We walked in silence through the forests surrounding the park until eventually we arrived near the entrance.

Hope was bubbling in me that I was nearing home, but that was broken when I felt something pounce on me.

I heard Ryu cry out but I was distracted with the person on top off me.

"You're fate! Get off me you lump!" I screeched, I heard a growl and saw that it was Kailey.

"I am not fat! I'll have you know that my mentor, Hannah Anafeloz, trained me constantly so that I had no time to get fat!"

Pfft, demons need mentors, I can imagine that.

"Get off of her!" I heard Ryu shout.

"What are you going to do kid? You would never be able to take me down!" she chuckled.

Suddenly her laughing stopped when she was kicked into the tree. "Ow! Since when did nine year olds fight like ninjas?"

Indeed Ryu was in a fighting position, his eyes looked fierce and determined. "Stupid! My really great Grandmother, Ran-Mao, was an assassin! Before I ended up in the orphanage I was trained to fight!"

Does everyone get cool pasts and abilities while I'm left out? I trade anything to switch positions!

I managed to drag myself out of my thoughts and move to the side, luckily avoiding a swipe from one of the triplets.

After remembering their names I remembered where I had heard them from before.

It was the name of the triplet servants of Alois Trancy, and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that these guys are the same ones.

Running over to Ryu and scooping him up, I again began to head for the exit. Once I got out I ran down to the town area, I was lucky that there were some late night shoppers.

But that didn't stop me, and it certainly didn't stop them. Although I couldn't see them anymore I knew they were travelling a different root.

After all, Demons are greedy.

Eventually I noticed that I was a block away from my house, I almost sang right there and then.

Unfortunately luck was not on my side, personally I think it hated me, I was pushed against the wall before I could even move. Ryu was pushed out of the way; I could hear his struggling cries.

Bastards, you can't do that to a pervy kid!

Looking into the face of my captor I knew it was Rory. It kinda shocked me that he was capable of emotion, that smug and greedy expression gave it away.

And yet, with all the descriptions of Greed, I still could not imagine Rory as a spoiled child.

"Now Alice, kudos to getting this far and actually doing something. But was it really wise to head to your house, the first place I would look."

I knew in was forgetting something!

"Getting off of me!" I growled, trying to get his strong arms off me. I was failing.

Rory, or Greed as I shall now call him, was about to say something when a hand shot out and punched him in the face. It would be hilarious if it was in slow motion.

As Greed collided with the wall, I looked over to see the hand belonged to a growling Tomatsu. His amber eyes were narrowed slits and his hair was scrunched up.

He looked like a cat on crack.

"She said to get off of her Greed!" He hissed, stepping in front of me.

I heard Greed chuckle. "Ah, Neko-chan…isn't think I'd run into you so soon, we haven't spoken since the Trancy manor incident."

So they met up during the whole haunted mansion incident. It would have been nice if Tomatsu had mentioned that.

"Don't remind me." Tomatsu said, getting ready to pounce again, until Greed started chuckling again.

"I'm sorry, it's just…have you told Alice why you insist staying with her?" He asked.

Tomatsu looked away which caused Greed to smirk wider.

He then turned to me and offered me a warm smile. Which to me still reminded me of a smirk.

Can you get warm smirks? Well Sebastian had managed that talent, maybe all demons can do it.

"Alice, do you know how a Neko-Demon is born?"

"No." I thought they were born the normal way.

Tomatsu growled at him. "Don't you dare say anything!"

Greed ignored him, his full attention on me.

"A Neko-Demo represents someone's dead life, specifically they can only be born when someone who is dead comes back to life or say…is a Mistaken."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Our little Neko-Demon's birthday is March 28th."

That's weird, my birthday is the same day. But then that means.

"Alice, in the supernatural world, Tomatsu would be your twin brother."

* * *

><p>(<strong>No-ones P.O.V)<strong>

"Where's big sis?" A tired Lucy asked, curling up next to Sebastian on the couch.

"Young mistress, you should be in bed." Sebastian said, sighing at his mistress's childish antics.

Though he had to admire her, only focusing on her sister like she was the only thing important o Lucy, even giving up her life for her.

"Your sister has gone out to search for the boy, she'll be back shortly. Don't worry though, the cat has gone to find her." Ciel said, not looking up from his book.

All was silent in the house, until they heard the front door slam open and in came a bruised Ryu. Lucy shot awake and ran over to him, guiding him over to the couch.

"You're the boy from the park! The one sister went to find, but what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, concern evident in her voice.

He gasped, trying to catch his breath, before turning to her. "Alice…hurt…need…help."

He then collapsed, falling into a deep slumber.

Lucy let out a sob, worried for her sister. But nothing was louder then the sound of glass falling on the floor. All heads snapped to the door to see Grell there with an unreadable expression. He then turned around and left.

Alice turned to Sebastian and Ciel, who both had their focus on her, and said.

"I order both of you, Ciel and Sebastian, to go and protect Alice."

They were gone without another trace; the last words they said were something that gave reassurance to Lucy.

"Yes, my Mistress."

* * *

><p>So there is the secret, Tomatsu is Alice's twin brother; next chapter I'll explain how they are twins fully.<p>

Favors go to **xXxNekoxChanxXx, Shojo Sparkles, Sutcliff-Fan and Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**. So just tell me what favor you want.

I was surprised when some people guessed Alois, how can it be Alois if she never met him?

By the way, do you want me to add Alois and Claude, maybe as reincarnations or something? Because I will if you want.

Did anyone catch Kailey's mentor's name, does it sound familiar?

R&R


	21. Greed: Her Butler, Fight

A/N: 9 reviews away from 200 reviews! Who will be lucky 200? Were onto the chapter before the final chapter of this arc!

**Thanks to:**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**lollipopswithcreamandpie**

**Marshmellowtime**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Rinatsu **

Kailey belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Note-Even though Rory is Greed, Alice will continue to refer to him as Rory while the others will refer to him as Greed. Same with Ash and future characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 2-Greed<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Her Butler, Fight<p>

_"Alice, in the supernatural world, Tomatsu would be your twin brother."_

Everything I've been through, all the strange stuff I've heard and seen, doesn't compare to this moment.

Being told that I had a twin, a Neko-Demon no less, was not something I expected. What confirmed this statement was Tomatsu's silence.

"Tomatsu, is that true?" I asked him, wanting to know what was going on.

He sighed and growled at Rory, before looking at me helplessly. "Alice…I was going to tell you but…"

"But you thought I was ready, that I was just a child." I finished blankly, it was the most common reason.

"No! Alice, I'll tell you the reason later but first-" He was cut off when Rory growled at him.

One thing I knew about Rory is that he hates the fact others keep secrets from people. It probably applies now, it seems like the thing greedy people would want to know-wanting to know everything.

"Now Tomatsu, normally I wouldn't care if you didn't tell people stuff, but this is Alice. I like my property to be happy. It's part of my reason to have her."

Suddenly Rory was gone and then I felt arms wrap around me and breath on my neck. "Her happiness, her sadness, her anger, I want it all."

That would be sweet, if it wasn't a demon saying it.

Tomatsu growled before plopping down on the floor. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this situation soon.

"Damn you Shinigami!" I muttered unhappily, hearing Rory chuckle.

Kailey, who was watching this whole seen with bored eyes suddenly plopped down on the floor and stared interesting at Tomatsu. "Boss never reads me a story! So I hope you do well Neko-Chan!"

The triplets were hiding, probably keeping an eye on the situation. It still surprised me that they were the ones who wrote the diary.

They seemed to manly to write something girly.

"Okay, as you know now, Neko-Demons can only be born two ways. The first is if someone who died comes back to life. Those Neko-Demons represent their old selves, their old lives. The other way is if a Mistaken is born. We are the life that the Mistaken should have lived but didn't. I was born the day you were supposed to die." Tomatsu said, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Because of that, we technically are twins. I ended up with your appearance and a connection was forged. From the first day I was born, I vowed to find you and here I am. Before you start thinking it, no you are still human, it's just now you have a twin brother from a different family!" He tried to smile but it was strained.

So he really is my twin, it explains why he was so insistent in helping me and knew a lot about me.

Funny, I always wanted a twin, I just never thought that it would be a Neko-Demon.

From behind me I heard Rory sigh before he began to speak. "There you go Neko, it may be uncomfortable to tell secrets but you shouldn't keep them in the first place."

What a hypocrite.

Before anything else could be said, I heard a gasp. Rory whipped around to see what the noise was, causing me to turn around.

I swear both of our eyes bulged.

It was Teddy, he was looking at us as if he saw a zombie. "Rory? Alice? What are you guys doing? And who's the boy that looks like Alice, the little girl and the little boy?"

In heard Kailey growl at Teddy, a common reaction to how I react around Luna (don't own).

"I'll have you know I'm-mpfh?" Before she could continued, Tomatsu had sprung to his feet and made sure to keep a hand on her mouth.

It was Rory who answered Teddy and he did it in the voice I was used to. The blank bored one.

"Were acting out a street performance."

Funny, that's the excuse I used last time.

Teddy stared at us briefly, we stared back. I thought I saw a look of rage pass over his features when he stared at the other supernatural beings, as if he knew something, before turning away and walking off.

No! Teddy get back here and save me you asshole!

Rory sighed, I swear a look of regret passed his face, before he smirked and pulled me closer.

Only to almost get hit with a kitchen knife.

Yes, those crap kitchen knifes that you have to hold in certain hands or it's considered rude.

Looking up, I saw the startling red eyes of Sebastian and Ciel. When did those two get here?

In a flash, the triplets appeared in front of us, separating Ciel and Sebastian from getting closer. I saw Sebastian and Ciel stare in surprise at them, before quickly hiding it.

"Well, if it isn't the Crown Duo, came here to claim your 'prize' for your new master?" Rory joked, his smirk widening.

Sebastian smirked back, do all Demons smirk naturally? "I'm sorry Greed, but my orders are to bring Miss Alice back, if you could kindly hand her over…"

"Sorry Black Butler, but you see, I'm Greed and like my name I'm greedy, and I'm really greedy for Alice. So why don't you do us a favor and Fuck off."

I've never heard Rory cuss before and so casually.

Sebastian's smirk didn't flicker but I did see mild annoyance flash through his eyes. Ciel grunted and just stared boredly. "Don't be ridicules Greed, you're no match for two demons."

"Sorry to bust your bubble brat," I noticed that Ciel's eyebrows twitched in irritation, "but I have four other demons with me. These guys are my friends and I rather you leave them alone."

Now you'd think he was lying when he called them friends but by the looks of devotion on their face I knew that he was not.

It was sweet, if he wasn't treating me like an object, speaking about me, it seems as if they've forgotten about me.

"Listen, if your going to fight, can I go home? I've got better things to do then hang around demons-no offence Tomatsu."

They stared at me for a moment before going back to talking. Geez, don't I feel loved?

They continued to banter, to n outsider it looked like friendly teasing, but I knew it was far from being friendly.

Before I knew it, Rory had pushed me into Tomatsu, who caught me, and barely dodged a knife thrown in the place we were.

Rory ran over, faster then I had ever seen, and through a butchers knife towards the duo. They managed to dodge but the knife scrapped Sebastian's cheek, blood rushing out quickly.

But Rory didn't stop there, he was suddenly in front of Sebastian, kicking his stomach and sending him into the building Tomatsu had punched Rory into. During this, Ciel snuck up behind Rory and proceeded to punch him the back of the head making Rory crash into the trees.

The triplets watched this happen, apathetic looks on their identical faces, Kailey meanwhile ran over to Ciel, who barely dodged her sweeping claws.

She growled at him while trying to strike him down. He continued to dodge. Sebastian and Rory seemed to have recovered both bursting into punching the living daylights out of each other.

"Alice are you okay?" Tomatsu asked, crawling over to me.

It felt weird now that I knew we were related, yet comforting as well. I nodded my head clearing his worries away.

"Tomatsu…Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't kill Rory would they?" I asked quietly.

He didn't seem shocked at my question, that's how well he knew me.

"…I don't know Alice. But it might not end well."

It was just like with Ash, I didn't want Rory to die. Sure I was pissed that he betrayed me but he didn't need to die.

I had to stop Sebastian, Ciel was distracted so I didn't need to worry about him. And then came the distraction in a long red coat.

"Aw, your still alive?" Grell pouted, popping up next to me. A flash of lips meeting made me scoot closer to Tomatsu, which seemed to make Grell show signs of annoyance before hiding it.

"Sadly yes. Listen, I need your help."

"And why would I help you."

"Because you get Sebastian to yourself."

He perked up at that, wow now that is true devotion. "I get Bassie to myself! What do I need to do?"

I pointed at the fighting demons. "I need you to distract Sebastian, while you do that me and Tomatsu will try and persuade Rory to leave."

"What about the demon girl and brat?" Grell asked, pointing to Kailey and Ciel. I pursed my lips in thought before coming up with a plan. "Ciel's not much of a threat but maybe you could use him as well to get Sebastian attention on you. Kailey seems like a bright girl, maybe I can use that to my advantage."

After discussing the plan, Grell proceeded to run over to Ciel and grab him, making sure to knock Sebastian over. Sebastian looked baffled and nearly got his head cut off when he wasn't looking.

"Sebastian! Get him away from me!" I heard Ciel yell, followed by struggling noises.

Sebastian seemed hesitant. It was either Lucy's orders (I presume) or Ciel's orders he followed.

Finally he sighed looking over to Tomatsu. "Think you can take on Greed while I go and get the young master?"

"Yep." Tomatsu smiled, his tail flickering around. I visibly saw Sebastian's hand twitched giggled inwardly.

Even in times of crisis his kitty senses still tingled.

Sebastian left making the first plan of action work. I then looked over to Kailey who was approaching us.

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" I asked Tomatsu, also noticing the triplets coming towards us.

"I'll take care of these four, go and try to persuade Greed to leave. If you somehow manage it, those four should go to."

With that he charged over to the triplets and pounced on them. He also managed to get Kailey on the way.

With one last nervous glance. I ran over to Rory, who was looking confused on why Sebastian left. Taking my chance, I dived on him pinning him to the ground.

He let out a groan before looking at me with a smirk. "You know, Lust would kill you for 'cheating' on him."

I slapped him on the head.

"Ow! I now know how Chris, Ron and Teddy feel when you attack them."

"Yes, well I never had a reason to beat you up till now."

He pouted at me before pushing me off. "Are you sure it was wise to separate yourself from the others? It makes my job easier."

Sighing, I knew I had to get him to leave. "Rory…please leave."

He stopped talking and looked at me with a cross of shock and was that…hurt?

"Alice…"

"Listen, by the sounds of it, there are at least five more groups out to get me. Rory, over the course of the months. I've lost my mom, found out my butler was a Grim Reaper, save you lot from a killer…wait, if you guys are powerful supernatural beings then how the heck did you get your butts kicked by an emotionless doll?" I asked, now confused.

He flushed in embarrassment, mumbling how he was not repeating that again. "Carry on with your troubles."

"Anyway, found out my sister made a contract with two demons, found out seven groups of supernatural beings are after me. Found out I was a Mistaken, found out Ash was a vampire, found out you were a demon and just now discovered that Tomatsu is my twin. Don't I deserve a break?"

He stared at me before sighing. "Listen Alice, I don't like sharing, but…I'll leave for now but I'm not going to give up. I'll rest, like what Ash is doing, let you 'discover' the others. But I will be back, even if I have to kill those who stand in my way."

He turned from me, just like Ash, before pausing and walking over to me. "He's warned you, I can feel it. But he didn't tell you much. Listen closely, do not EVER forget this."

He walked right up to my ear, It looked as if he was going to bite me. "**He's **watching you, **He's **the one whom told us to do these things. Originally I hated it but now that I know you, I feel the obsession. Alice, whatever you do, no matter how many betrayals and sadness you go through do not ever let your guard down. **He's **waiting for you to break."

He was gone, and to make the scene more dramatic, it started raining. It was fulfilling until it began to get annoying.

I heard a shuffle and saw Tomatsu, Sebastian, Ciel and Grell approach. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw how beat up Grell was.

"Yes laugh while you can stupid human!" he growled, stomping off in a paddy.

"He's like a woman on her monthly." I commented idly, the others were agreeing.

"Where's the triplets and Kailey?" I asked, noticing the absence of the other demons.

"They left."

I was annoyed now, there was so many questions left unanswered. Like the triplets, Sebastian had later on told me that they were supposed to be dead yet they looked alive and well. And what about Melody? Was she a demon too?

That's the second time someone's mentioned this '**he'**. Just who is this guy?

Oh well, that can wait.

"I really need a shower."

* * *

><p>If you guys haven't cached on, these arcs are mainly introducing the new characters. There is a lot about them you have yet to know, like their actions. So in future please keep an open mind on them, no matter how much of asses you think they are XD<p>

Next chapter is the last of 'Greed Arc' I liked this one.

I've posted up **xXxNekoxChanxXx **one-shot.

Now, I've got two treats for you guys. The first is a challenge, the first to guess correctly gets three pieces of information on upcoming events! Here is the challenge:

**Can anyone guess what game character mascot I HATE. Here's a clue, loads of people enjoy the games but it isn't the top of fanfictions. If you want to be extra better, try and guess my childhood game character!**

Here's the second treat! A parody of a certain new game that I keep telling you guys about, but in a Kuroshitsuji way-

* * *

><p><em><strong>It started out like an obsession, but became much worse…<strong>_

**It's been two weeks since the first infection and only a hand full of us have survived.**

**At first it was like any other infection, the posters and pestering of friends. But then it began to change them. liking turned into obsession and only possessiveness remained.**

"Shit! They've found us! Get the guns!"

Moaning and banging could be heard on the other side of the door. The four occupants huddled up into the back of the room.

The first survivor was a man with black hair and red eyes dressed in a butler suit. His normal calm demeanor was replaced with fear.

The second survivor was a boy no older then thirteen with blue hair and an eye patch covering his left eye.

The third survivor was another boy, who looked around fourteen. He held onto the fourth survivor, a man similar looking to the first survivor, in fear.

**The obsession turned people into monsters, which we now refer to as:**

The door broke down revealing millions of girls. They all screamed the four survivor's names.

"SEBASTIAN I LOVE YOU!"

"CIEL YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"ALOIS YOU POOR THING, LET ME HUG YOU!"

"CLAUDE! MARRY ME!"

**Fangirls**

The males freaked out, firing the guns off before running out the door making sure not to look back, that's how they lost Drocell.

**There are seven types of zombies. First there is the common infected, mindless Fangirls that will follow the boys anywhere.**

**There's the:**

**Hunter-The Fangirls who excel at sport by pouncing on the boys and proceed to rape them.**

**Smoker-Ones who leave a trail of smoke behind them. They use their tongues to make out with the boys.**

**Boomer-Girls who are shy and end up vomiting on them, causing the other girls to become even more attracted to the boys.**

**Witch-The girls who have been rejected and want them even more.**

**Tank-The girls that will do anything to get the boys.**

**And worst of all, at the top of the Kuroshitsuji chain, is the most dreaded fan you can be.**

"OH BASSIE~"

**The Grell, who will literally kill you if you touch Sebastian.**

"AHH! KILL HIM QUICK!"

_Play as one of the survivors as you look for somewhere to hide. Beware of the Fangirls, shoot them and don't let them touch you. It's a game of life or death._

_You've heard of Left4Dead well now it's __**Fangirling4Kuroshitsuji **_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**(Do not own Left 4 Dead XD)**_


	22. Greed: Her Butler, Calm

A/N: And finally we are here for the last chapter of the Greed Arc, until Saturday where I introduce the new ark!

**Thanks to:**

**The Name Is Greed**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**DemonWolf95**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**DragonGamer0713**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

Kailey L belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 2-Greed<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One-Her Butler, Calm<p>

"So there is a possibility that all my friends may not be human?"

This question had been bugging me ever since I found out the secret about Ash and Rory. The possibilities were high and endless.

"Miss Alice, I did get the feeling that some of them were different but you'll probably never know until they revel themselves~"

I didn't want to discuss this topic with Tomatsu, Grell, Drocell, Sebastian or Ciel so I had gone to see Undertaker-after all he seemed to know everything.

I huffed. "Some help you were. Maybe I should just lock myself in my closet, I doubt they'd be able to get me there."

The only response I got was Undertaker bursting into uncontrollable laughter, obviously he found the idea of hiding in a closet, away from monsters, funny.

"Hehe~ Miss Alice, you never fail to make me laugh~ oh boy I haven't laughed like that since-" He suddenly fell silent and a very rare frown made itself known on his face.

I wonder what made him upset.

He suddenly smiled again, as if it never happened. "Now Miss Alice, you came here for more info on Lust and Greed, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes. There was something else confusing me. They kept mentioning this 'he' guy, is there anyone in the supernatural world that could be more powerful then them?"

He was silent for a moment, contemplating something before grinning and taking a book from his dusty shelves.

"Here you go. Unfortunately I don't have any idea who this 'he' could be but if he's already got two deadly sins under his command then it would be wise to avoid him.~"

I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face, I don't why but Undertaker was so natural to get along with. Besides, I find it relaxing to hang out with him.

"Thanks Undertaker, I should probably get back before Lucy worries about me."

I stood up about to leave when I noticed two new coffins. With the amount of times I've been here I tend to notice the littlest things. Like the cookies, he normally fills the jars with them but eats about five a day.

I know sad right.

He seemed to notice my curious glance and came over. "Ah, those just arrived, you can have a look Miss Alice!~"

I was about to decline, I didn't want to see a dead body, but he had already removed the lid. One peek at the corpse and I felt myself wanting to upchuck.

Undertaker grinned, putting the lid back up on the corpse-if you could call it that. "Gruesome isn't it."

"He looks as if he's been eaten!" I exclaimed.

Undertaker had a thoughtful look on his face. "It can't be the vampires, it only takes one bite for them, it won't be demons-they only want souls. I can only narrow it down to two other creatures~ oh how I would love to meet one of them soon, I haven't spoke to either race for ages~"

I so did not want to meet whatever did this to the person.

"Well Miss Alice, it's best you head back now. Your sister might get worried~"

I said my good-byes to him and left the building, the image of that corpse still haunted my mind.

* * *

><p>Once I got back I was greeted by Sebastian, who did his 'I'm a demon butler, so bow to me human' smirk.<p>

I pointedly ignored him. It's not that I don't like him, well I don't, but it's the fact that Ciel and him are going to be the ones who end my sister's life.

I know this sounds wrong, but I'm kinda glad that the Seven Deadly Sins are after me, it keeps me nervous and depressed and no way near happy.

So that should stop the demons from having their meal.

The sudden thought of demons reminded me of Rory, and because I thought of him I thought of Ash.

Why did this have to happen to me?

"Sister? You're moping again." Lucy called, running up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"It's nothing Lucy, I just realized how screwed up my life is. Now go and do your homework and do not get Ciel and Sebastian to do it!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine! I'll get Drocell to do it!"

Before I could call her back she had already ran off. Knowing Drocell, he probably wouldn't be much help anyway, so I left it alone. She can live with a bad grade, can't she?

Suddenly the doorbell went off, before Sebastian could answer it, I ran past him and yanked the door open.

…Only for Chris to fall headfirst into my chest. Now normal people would freak out about this, but this is Chris. The guy that can't stand on his feet without falling asleep.

"Hey Chris." I greeted casually.

When I heard a growl I turned around to see Grell shooting daggers at me, no wait, he was looking at Chris.

"Don't growl at him Grell! This is Chris, he can barely walk without tripping so leave him alone!" I yelled back, dragging Chris onto the couch and lying his head on my lap.

He opened his eyes, which were an emerald colour, and smiled at me sleepily. That's what I liked about Chris, he was so laid-back. "Hey Alice, sorry I intruded on you…." He yawned out.

He is so adorable!

I noticed Grell slink into the room and sit on the nearby chair, his eyes remaining on us the whole time.

"It's okay Chris, it's nice to see you." I replied, smiling at him.

"I came to see you because (yawn) I can't find Ash or (yawn) Rory anywhere. Where did they go?"

Oh now I remember, Rory and Ash were Chris's best friends but now that they were gone…

Immense guilt swelled up in me, I was the reason he didn't have his friends anymore.

"I…don't know where they are Chris. But you can hang out with me."

He smiled. "That would be nice."

Eventually he decided to go home, I made Tomatsu follow him so that he didn't fall asleep during the way.

Now that I was alone I could begin to read the new book. Heading into my room, I made sure to shut the door and change into my Pjs. Flopping onto the bed and pushing the Triplets diary away, I began to read the book Undertaker gave me.

Boy was this book huge.

* * *

><p><strong>No-Ones P.O.V<strong>

The five demons rushed into their hideout, making sure to lock all entry afterwards. As usual the triplets were silent, choosing to take care of their master's needs.

Kailey approached the boy that was like a brother to her.

"Boss, do you want me to head back and get the girl? She was really nice, I can see why you wanted her."

Greed sighed, giving Kailey a lazy smirk. "Nah, let the other rodents have a chance. It's only fair."

Suddenly the calm atmosphere was broken when the sound of boots approaching echoed through the halls.

The triplets were quick to appear, ready to attack when told. Kailey stepped back into the shadows, she may have been terrified but she wanted to prove herself ready.

Greed glared at the doors as they opened and bit back a snarl.

The man, who was concealed by shadows, could not be seen, but his presence was enough to draw attention.

"Ah Greed, it's so good to see you, though it's a shame that you didn't get the Mistaken. Just like Ash, you failed."

Greed gave him a bored glance. "There's plenty of chances."

The man chuckled. "Of course, but I do get inpatient."

"What are you doing here old man?" Greed bluntly asked, a quality he gained from Alice.

"You always saw through my ruse. I have here two new friends that I wish you to look after."

He motioned to the door where two figures walked into the room. One was a man that had a similar appearance to Sebastian. Except his hair was flicked back and he wore a pair of glasses.

The second person was a young boy no older then fourteen. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a purple outfit.

When the two newcomers glanced at the triplets they seemed to recognize them but the twins didn't show any reorganization.

Greed growled. "So you want me to play babysitter?"

The man smirked. "Something like that. I would like to introduce you to Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy."

* * *

><p>She quietly walked down the halls making sure to not make loud noises. The others didn't like loud noises; one wrong move and it could be the death of you.<p>

Of course she wasn't worried; they could never hurt her. Not after she became this _thing_.

She swept her long black hair away from her face; her onyx eyes portrayed her emotion-annoyance and boredom.

Finally she made it to her destination, a bedroom. Not bothering to knock, she walked into the room and approached the bed.

"Oi! Get up you lazy ass." she said, kicking the lump out of the bed.

"Ow! Geez, what is it with you and kicking me? I should give you to the commons." a voice grumbled from the covers.

She scoffed. "I'd like to see you try. That creep assed man said that you have to act now. You've already allowed the leaches and soul suckers to go but he wants you to act now."

A mumbled 'later' was her reply. Sighing she began to kick him repeatedly until he growled.

"Fine! I'll act soon!"

Smirking, knowing that she got her way, she began to leave but told him something before she left the room.

"You'd better not fail like the rest, Sloth."

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

I brought in Alois and Claude, like most of you wanted. But they won't appear for a while.

I think most of you can guess what the next arc is, I'm going to enjoy writing this one XD

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Kailey's Mentor-dedicated to One Hell Of A Stalker (told in Kailey's P.O.V)<strong>

My mentor was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. With her long white hair, dark skin and glowing bright eyes it was no wonder that she was the most beautiful demon alive.

Of course as well as being beautiful she was feared and known for her boredom. I wanted to be like her so much that I forced my older brothers, the triplets, to let me meet her.

When I met her I knew that I wanted her to teach me. The problem was, is that I acted a little random at times and I couldn't help but be nice to people. It was so hard to kill when in got to know the person.

I think the thing that changed my mentor was the little boy with auburn hair. He had somehow touched her cold heart and suddenly she was devoted to this crazy blonde kid.

It disgusted me that she would do things for a selfish brat, so much that I ended up leaving her.

She died at some point and I felt tremendously guilty.

That's when I met Greed. You see, Greed was an unusual case among demons. He didn't need a contract to get a soul.

That's probably explains how powerful he was, because he soon became the most feared demon to date.

Demons used to go to Greed to make deals, like the Crown Duo, who had asked Greed to help them find someone.

I didn't realize that Greed would end up like Hannah, attached to a human.

Yet I still followed him. He even managed to save my brothers and for that I was grateful.

Nowadays though, he looked dead looking most of the time. It's because of that **man**, the one ordering everyone around because he was so powerful.

I began to lose hope until I actually met Alice.

For some reason I feel that we might actually have a chance against him. Only time will tell.


	23. Sloth: Her Butler, Jobs

A/N: This arc is going to be the easiest to write lol, because I myself am a lazy person.

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**The Name Is Greed**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**CrazyinAbottle**

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any movie and Game references

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 3-Sloth<strong>

**S**aving ones energy too let it go to waste.

**L**ost the willing for the Holy Ghost.

**O**nly showing no will for nothing, and nothing of will...

**T**emple of body will find new empowerment...

**H**opping around in a pit of snakes...the symbol of evil.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two-Her Butler, Jobs<p>

"Thanks again for getting me the job."

It's been a few days since Rory up and went. Now that two of my friends were gone it became kinda lonely. During that time I decided to hang around my friends more.

"Your welcome, though I do wonder why you want a job." Chris replied, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Because now that I have five more people living under my roof I have to find a way to support them all." I said, grumbling about it.

Technically Sebastian, Ciel, Tomatsu, Drocell and Grell didn't really fall under the 'people' category but Chris didn't know that.

I had asked him if he could hook me up with a job, I asked him because Chris was the only one of us who had a job, even though half the time he's asleep on the job. The store that he worked in was a game store, a pretty easy job if I do say so myself.

"I thought your family was rich or something." Chris mumbled, barely awake.

Sometimes I wonder if he actually ever sleeps at night, maybe he has problems.

"No. Lucy and me were getting supported by my wondering aunt, but lately she can't help because she got in trouble with the law…again."

"Oh."

Chris had already told me what I had to do so I wasn't worried, I had yet to meet the other worker but Chris said that they'd come later on.

The front door of the shop opened and in came Teddy, Ron, Csyanie and Melody.

"Yo Rosaline, I heard your working here now. Guess we'll be seeing each other more." Ron said, sitting on the counter. I couldn't be bothered to push him off so I left him there.

"Yes I did Ron. What do you mean you'll see me more?"

He smiled innocently. "Ash, Rory, Teddy and me visit here a lot, though I guess it's just going to be Teddy and me now."

I heard Csyanie growl. "What do you mean just you and Teddy! Now that Alice is working here you'll see a lot of us as well!"

"As if Alice would want you around!"

"I'm Alice's best friend!"

"So am I but you don't see me bragging about it!"

Oh god, there fighting again, and dragging me into it!

"Wow, this Alice surer must be popular." Another voice popped up.

Turning around I saw a girl leaning on the doorframe that led to the back of the store. Her hair was long, reaching her upper thigh, and it shocked me that she wasn't tripping over it. Maybe she's like the main character of Tangled. Her eyes were not a common colour, an onyx colour but I swore I saw some red tints in there.

She smiled, which to me looked like a smirk. "So I'm guessing you must be Alice, my name is Elliot Arrowfort."

Oh, she must be the other worker.

I smiled politely; it's how I like to manipulate people. "Yes, I'm Alice. I just started today."

She walked over and shook my outstretched hand. "I already know lazy bones over there, as well as the arrogant prat and turquoise hair. Who're those two?"

Melody shyly hid behind Csyanie. I remembered she used to hide behind Rory, but he was gone. Suddenly I remembered something, Melody was Rory's cousin, so does that mean she could be a demon too?

Csyanie boldly walked over to Elliot and shook her hand. "My name is Csyanie, I'm Alice's best friend. The blonde girl over there is Melody, she's really shy."

"I see. Where's pervert and apathy?"

I assumed she was talking about Rory and Ash. "They're gone."

"Oh." she mumbled.

There was silence until Teddy broke it. "I came here to see you Alice about my monthly declaring love thing, so I love you Alice!"

I stared at him in irritation. "Sorry, the feelings not mutual."

His reply was a smirk before grabbing Csyanie and Ron, who both started arguing again, and dragging them out the door.

Melody was about to leave too, until I grabbed her arm.

I put a faint smile on my face. "Melody, could I talk to you outside?"

She smiled nervously. "Of course Alice, anything for you."

I sent a quick smile to the confused Chris and Elliot and walked outside with Melody. Once we were away from prying ears I turned to Melody.

"Melody, how are you doing with the Rory problem?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly. "Mom's already called the police, they still can't find him."

"Sorry to be blunt but is Rory really your cousin?"

She seemed shocked for a minute before replying. "He was adopted when we were younger but he acted like he really was a part of the family."

So that means Melody isn't a demon. I held in the urge to sigh in relief. I just couldn't imagine Melody being a demon, she's too much of a nervous wreck to be one.

"Oh, well I hope you find him." Though I know she probably won't.

I watched Melody leave before heading back into the store. Chris was asleep on the counter while Elliot was sorting out some games. She turned her head to me and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh you're back. Hey what do you think of zombie games, my neighbor adores these types of games."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've only played Left 4 Dead, so I wouldn't know."

She smiled. "I've played that game, best zombie game ever. What games did you grow up with?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Spyro the Dragon. As well as Pokemon." I answered back.

"Really? I thought you'd be a Mario fan."

I growled, which made her chuckle. "I hate Mario."

"My neighbor, she had a pet hedgehog that she dyed blue. Poor thing, never got over it."

Now that is obsessing fangirling.

I spent time getting to know Elliot and she was easy to talk too. Though she was very laid-back but had a knack for reprimanding Chris for falling asleep on the job. To which he stuck his finger up at her when she wasn't looking.

But I got the scare of a lifetime when two familiar people turned up. Ryu and Luna, who spotted me before I could hide.

"Hey hot girl!" Ryu yelled, running over to me and wrapping his hands around my waist.

It was a good thing he was cute. It also looked like he recovered from the Greed incident.

Luna walked over, looked around and smirked at me. "Well short, never imagined you to be the type to work at a game store."

I hissed at her. "I needed the money!"

She looked confused. "I thought you were rich."

Geez, you get a butler and suddenly your rich, how does that work out?

"No, I'm not. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I get cheap games here."

As Ryu ran over to Luna and started to drag her down the isles, I suddenly felt dizzy. Then for a second my vision went a little blurry.

But the strangest thing happened when numbers started appearing above Luna and Ryu's head. The numbers seemed to be making a date and time.

"What the…?" I mumbled to myself, rubbing at my eyes.

Just as they appeared, they disappeared and my vision went back to normal. I wonder what that was about?

"Alice are you okay?" A drowsy voice from beside me asked.

I gave Chris a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, actually I think I'm going to leave for today. Thanks again for the job."

He nodded his head before falling asleep again. I gave a smile to Elliot as well when I passed her to the door.

"Short, where you going?" I heard Luna call.

I gave her a slight smile. "Leaving, I've got a headache. Until we see each other again."

I needed to go and see Undertaker about this.

* * *

><p>When I entered the store I was now used to, I couldn't see the Grim Reaper anywhere. I was about to leave when a coffin opened up and out stepped Undertaker.<p>

I would be lying if I said I didn't scream.

"Oh~ Miss Alice, good to see you~" He grinned, acting like stepping out of a coffin was normal.

After getting over my shock, I got right to the point. "Today, at work, my vision got blurry and suddenly I saw times and dates over people's heads!"

He was silent for a moment before chuckling. "It looks like I'm wrong~"

I was confused now. "Wrong? What do you mean by that?"

He's never wrong!

"When I said that your Shinigami eyes wouldn't kick in till you met all the Seven Sins, it seems that your actually developing them now.~ Maybe because you seem to be spending time with the red Shinigami."

So basically this is Grell's fault!

"So I'm going to be seeing people's death dates now?"

"Yep~"

While I started thinking of a million ways to torture Grell, Undertaker went over to a coffin and started inspecting it.

"Lately it seems there are more attacks~" I heard him mumble.

"More attacks? You mean like the other body you showed me?"

"Why yes~ It seems you listen well Miss Alice. Hmm, actually could you do me a favor?"

A favor? He's never asked me for one of those.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I want you to work for me on weekdays."

I stared at him in shock. He wants me to work for him?

"What?" I shouted but he kept smiling.

"You see Miss Alice, being a Mistaken gives you advantages and great for gathering information. I think the killings are being done by the _**Sloth**_ and Sloth's followers."

Sloth? That's a deadly sin!

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Hmm that is a good question, unfortunately I don't know much about them, being lazy they don't particularly much. But when they do it's quite a mess to clean up." He chuckled.

"So then how can I help out? Aren't they after me too?"

"Yes, they are. But they are very slow movers. I think it's a good thing your Shinigami eyes are staring to work."

"How is it a good thing?"

I really didn't want to see when a person is going to die.

"Because Miss Alice~ The Sloth doesn't have a death Date."

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

So now Alice works at a game store and under Undertaker! As you guys can guess, Undertaker will be in this arc a lot.

By the way, have any of you heard of Spyro the Dragon? I'm pissed off with the Legend series, I preferred the original series, I grew up with that. You should see the fanfiction for it, it's all about Legend series!

I've not yet rated the 'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure' because I haven't played it yet.

R&R


	24. Sloth: Her Butler, Pandora's Bridge

A/N: Ugh, I hate school! So difficult…

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Demonwolf95**

**The Name Is Greed**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Red Cookies**

**lightwolfheart**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**XXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Rinatsu**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**XXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**DragonGamer0713**

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sin Arc 3-Sloth<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three-Her Butler, Pandora's Bridge<p>

"So you're working for Undertaker now?" Tomatsu asked, lounging on my bed.

"Yeah, he won't pay me but he said he'll relay info instead. I think that's better, I'm already getting paid enough at the game store." I replied, finishing up some of my homework.

I heard Tomatsu snort. "Apparently the Arrowfort family own the store, the daughter's only working there so she has enough money to go on holiday with her friends."

Well that's something I didn't know. "How'd you know that?"

Tomatsu smirked. "I may not be human, but I certainly know a lot about you creatures."

I get that feeling that's hiding something but I'm going to do the usual and dismiss it. I'll probably find out later, like I usually do.

Finally finishing my homework and slipping it into my bag, I stood up and stretched before looking at Tomatsu.

"I have to go down to Undertakers, he said he'd show me this place called 'Pandora's Bridge."

Tomatsu choked on air, it was hilarious, before turning to me. "He's taking you into town?"

I stared at him blankly. Town? I've never heard of a town called Pandora's Bridge.

"It's the town supernatural beings go to." He explained.

Wow, supernatural people go to town? You don't hear that everyday.

"You guys have a town?"

He chuckled. "Yes. We do."

Nodding, I left the room. I checked on Drocell before I left, he was asleep. He was freakin adorable!

I passed Sebastian, Ciel and Lucy, who were currently playing 'tea-party' and I didn't bother looking for Grell. He was never there.

Just as I had left my house, a red blur leapt down from the roof, landing in front of me. As I suspected it was Grell, who was casually leaning against his bloody chainsaw.

I feel sorry for whoever met the end of that thing.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to Undertakers."

His eyes perked up. "I want to go too!"

"No." I bluntly replied, making him deflate.

"Why not?" He whines.

I look at him in boredom. "Listen, no offence but when I fist met the real you, you were kinda a jerk, then after that whole lip-lock thing you started stalking me. Times change friend, you're yesterdays news."

He stares at me before speaking. "What has happened to you? You used to be the shy always questioning and curious little girl! Why are you now acting sarcastic and pessimistic?"

I smirk. "Well, as I've mentioned this a million times. You killed my mom, I found out I was a Mistaken, my friends are supernatural beings out to get me and now I found out I have a French exam on Monday. Yeah, my life sucks. So I decided to go emo like most prissy characters."

He's silent before he smirks. I didn't like that smirk so I began to back away from him which made his smirk widen.

"What?" I asked, not liking the silence.

"Nothing."

I growled. "Stop staring at me you cross dresser!"

It was his turn to growl. "I am not a cross dresser!"

"Only a cross dresser would say that!"

This went on for a while until a lady yelled at us to pack it in and stop our 'lover's quarrel' to which I stuck my tongue out at her.

I ended up running to Undertakers with Grell, who wouldn't leave me alone. Once I arrived there, I gave Grell a warning look before entering the store.

"Ah~ Miss Alice, you came! And you brought Mr Grim Reaper as well~!" Undertaker greeted, coming into the main room.

I smiled polity while Grell just drooled, though I wish he'd stop looking in my direction, it's giving me the wrong idea.

"It's good that he came~ Mr Grim Reaper will show you the town, I have business to attend to~" He continued.

I stared gob smacked at him. "What do you mean Grell will show me around town? You're supposed to do it!"

"Now now Miss Alice~ It's only for today, besides I thought you and Mr Grim Reaper got along?"

"You clearly are not in the right state of mind!"

"Hehe~ Until later, oh and one more thing." His personality switched quicker then I could blink.

He was in front of us suddenly, making Grell jump while I held back a yell. "I get the feeling that you might just run into some trouble, call it intuition but if you do run into any danger, remember that as long as you play the game correctly, you shall become the victor." And then he smiled as if he didn't say anything serious a moment ago.

As soon as he left the room, Grell turned to me and smiled. Oh god, the apocalypse is coming.

"Come on let's go! Then I can find something for Bassie!"

Of course I'm stuck with Sebastian's number one fan boy. Oh joy, the wonders on what goes on in my life. "We're not there for shopping! We just have to find out anything about Sloth!"

He suddenly turned quiet, glaring at nothing. "Why are you so obsessed with the Deadly Sins?"

"Do you think I want to know about them?" I demanded, my stress finally surfacing. "I'm being hunted by seven groups who may or may not be my friends!"

Huffing, we just stood there, surrounded by coffins. I realized I was being a bit of a downer. I didn't want to want to be the character that's convinced they're right, even if I was, so I decided to be the big person.

"I'm sorry that the truth hurts." I smirked before leaving the shop.

I heard Grell cuss a little before he cached up with me.

"So how do we get there?" I asked, while he rolled his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

I wanted to protest but I also wanted to get there quicker so I gave in and closed my eyes. I felt warm hands wrap around me and I almost struggled out of the grip. But when I heard Grell grunt I stopped.

Only because he sounded like he was hit in a _certain place_.

Next thing I know, I'm walking out of a dirty alley coughing my lungs out with Grell behind me. He seemed perfectly fine, even smirking at me.

"What's wrong? Not the right air?" He asked, still smirking.

My response was flicking him off.

"The air around here is not one for humans. You're lucky you are still alive, but that's only because you're a Mistaken."

Eventually my coughs subside but it was still uncomfortable to breathe. "Why is the air to mank around here?"

Grell sent me an annoyed expression. "Because~ to us it's practically normal, this is the smell of decay and death."

Well isn't that lovely, instead of fresh clean air it stunk of decay. Man, I would sure love to live here…not!

"Come on, the bar is where we need to go."

Grell took me around town while on the way to the pub. The town itself was amazing in my opinion, it was surrounded by huge trees, obviously to keep wondering eyes out. There were houses that were different colors, from hot pink to pale yellow. Shops like 'Cauldron Heaven' and 'Zombie Penchants' were listed around the town. I was tempted to go and see some of them but Grell would have none of that.

Party pooper.

When we arrived at the pub, I was disappointed to see that it looked like a normal pub, except this place was run down. Muck and grime were slavered over the walls and cracks in the windows were crawling wit spiders.

I was already thinking of ideas to ditch Grell and run for it, but he kept a tight grip on my arm.

Dragging me inside the pub, I was over whelmed with the scent of smoke and other smells that I had never smelled before. It was strange seeing monsters sitting around and drinking like they were humans. Grell dragged me over to a normal looking man, who looked up and smiled kindly.

He had the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen. I had only seen one person with that type of eyes-my father. He wore a simple black cloak that covered his face. He stood up, offering two seats for Grell and me.

"This, Alice, is a friend of mine. His name is Erin." Grell said, pointing to the man.

I smiled politely. "Hi, my name is Alice Rosaline."

He smiled back, from what I could see, "I know who you are, rumors have been going around that you are the Mistaken, it's an honor to meet you."

"Erin, I need you to give us some info on the latest happenings going on." Grell said, lounging back in his chair.

"Of course, I owe you. Word has it that Sloth and his group are getting bored, they've decided to try and grab some attention by attacking humans. You know what Sloth's group is like, they can barely control themselves, they're savages."

I didn't want to think about what monster could be described liked that.

"That's basically it though, no ones actually ran into Sloth's group. Normally they would be skulking around here but they've decided to hide in the human world. Mind you, I don't know where they're going to hide two hundred of them."

"Two hundred? There's two hundred of them!" I whispered furiously which made Erin wince.

"They may be a large group, but because they're so slow and lazy they are barely a threat. Two hits to the head and they're down." Grell commented.

Wow, what a way to break down drama.

Erin smiled sincerely. "Sorry mate, the Sloth group may not be a threat but they sure know how to keep to themselves."

While they began to talk about other things, I felt as if I was being watched. Turning round, I saw a man with pale skin, silver hair and red eyes staring, more like glaring, at me.

He smirked, but it seemed cold, before he turned around and walked. I didn't realize I had held my breath until he was gone.

Eventually we left Erin and headed back to town, planning to go home. But suddenly, something else grabbed my attention. It was a scream.

A terror filled scream.

Dashing off before Grell could stop me, I ran in the direction that I heard the scream. It annoyed me that supernatural people were out more than they were this morning, it tripled my annoyance when nobody seemed to care about the scream.

When I finally arrived where I had heard the scream, I realized it was that alleyway that Grell and me had come out off.

Stepping inside cautiously, I ignored the voice in my head telling me to run. I don't know why I had entered, I just felt like I had to.

Inside the alleyway, it was really dark. I saw two outlines of figures in the alleyway. The first one was slumped on the ground, a sicken realization told me that this was the person who screamed and now they were dead.

The other figure just stood there before slowly turning in my direction and wobbling over. Terror filled me but I swallowed it. I was not going to be afraid.

Once in the light I could clearly see the figure and I wished I didn't. The figures once neat auburn hair was scruffy and filled with blood. His eyes, which used to be a nice green colour, were blank. His skin was know a sick pale skin and was covered in black bruises. His clothes were torn and covered in blood, he had no shoes on. His teeth were sharp and looked to be pointier then Grell's and his mouth was surrounded by blood. His hands were now sharp claws.

Only four words registered in my head.

Chris was a Zombie?

* * *

><p>I'm sure most of you knew it was Chris, but none of you knew I would use a zombie so ha!<p>

For those who are into Left 4 Dead, I've posted up a story called **Lights, Camera and Action!** Which is basically about these kids who want to make the greatest zombie film ever, while trying to survive the zombie apocalypse.

R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>If I had met the Kuroshitsuji Cast-Part 1<strong>

Sebastian: Hello, how may I help you miss-

Me: OMG, red eyes, bad person! ~runs away~

Sebastian:…Well at least it wasn't another fangirl….

Me: Wow, you actually traded your WHOLE life just so you could kill like one angel? How gay.

Ciel: When you put it that way…

Me: It doesn't help that you look like a girl.

Ciel: ~Twitch~

Grell: You're not Bassie!

Me: You're not Pluto!

Me/Grell: BASSIE/PLUTO!

Undertaker: Hello~ ~Grins~

Me: Rapist! ~runs away screaming~

Undertaker:…

Me: ~Comes back~ I like you!

Undertaker: :3

Drocell: So I thought to myself-

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Drocell: ~backs away, then runs for it~

Me:…I feel so unloved

Alois: I'm Alois Trancy!

Me: Not tranny?

Alois: Do I look like a tranny to you?

Me:…~Looks away innocently~

Alois:…

Claude: What are you doing?

Me: I'm afraid of spiders! ~Continues to beat him up~

Triplets:…

Me: Hello?

Triplets:…

Me: Wow, I already like you guys.

To be continued….


	25. Sloth: Her Butler, Sloth

A/N: I've broken up from school for half term! Thank goodness, I need a rest…

**Thanks to:**

**My Name Is Greed**

**DragonGamer0713**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki **

**Marshmellowtime**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**lightwolfheart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Vampirekittiz**

**Rinatsu**

…Holy shit that's a lot of reviews, Thanks guys!

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 3-Sloth<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four-Her Butler, Sloth<p>

Dull green eyes stared into my bright amber ones.

It was silent in the alleyway, the smell of fresh blood lingered in the air. Mixed with that was the smell of garbage, which was just as bad as the blood.

"Chris?" I asked attentively, but I got no response.

He did however, move closer until there was only a gap separating us. It unnerved me to see Chris like this and not asleep.

Suddenly he broke his dramatic entrance, by yawning.

Same old Chris…

"Hey Alice." He mumbled, his eyes barely open.

I stared gob-smacked at him. "'Hey Alice?' what do you mean by that? Why-how-when?"

He smiled a little, showing blood sharp teeth. "Funny Alice, as always. I didn't really want to introduce myself properly after my meal, it makes me seem like a blood crazed monster."

You can say that again.

"Anyway, my proper name I go by is Sloth and as you can see, I'm a zombie."

So he is Sloth, funny how that should have been obvious, he was practically sleeping and being lazy throughout the whole time.

I rolled my eyes before speaking. "Let me guess, you're here to take me away to do so and so and say that it's for my benefit when actually it's for yours."

I was expecting him to nod when he shook his head. "I'm not a liar, it takes too much energy to actually lie. I just want to show you why I need you, then you can decide if you want to come. Forcing people to do things means actually working."

My new favorite sin is Sloth.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked wearily.

He shrugged. "I told you I wasn't a liar, when I was young, my mom named Chris because she wanted another name I could fall back on, so I wasn't lying about my name. And you never did technically ask if I was a supernatural being."

Oh darn, he is telling the truth, now if only the other sins were this easy. My life would be a heck of a lot better.

Before any more words could be exchanged, a red blur zoomed past and charged towards Chris. Realizing who it was, I grabbed the trailing red coat and pulled.

The result was Grell flying into me, I swear I heard Chris snort.

"Hey! What was that for?" Grell hissed, rubbing his bottom.

"You don't just go and attack people! You crazy ass twit!" I replied, glaring at me.

He huffed. "That is Sloth you idiot! A zombie! Zombies in this world, are known to be bloodlust creatures who only want flesh!"

"Um, I'm right here you know." Chris yawned out, but Grell ignored him.

"Well does it look like I've been ripped apart?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, but he could be planning it any moment."

Chris once again piped up. "I'm Sloth, as you know, it's not my style to wait or be patient, that takes extra work!" sadly he was ignored again.

I just glared at him in reply. " I don't need you stalking me, first-kiss stealer!"

For the first time ever, Grell actually blushed! Oh I wish I had a camera.

"I-I didn't-no it was the bloodsucker-P-lease it was you-Gah!" He stuttered out, a smirk flashed over my face.

Victory was mine!

"Alice?" Chris called. "Are you coming or not?"

Now here was my decision, I could go with Chris and find out what he wanted or I could put up with Grell.

I think the choice was obvious.

I grabbed the stuttering-Grell's collar and ran after Chris, who was heading further into the alleyway. "Come on Grell, let's go see a zombie lair!"

He looked at me in disbelief. "Why do you want to see a zombie's lair?"

I gave him a smile, which made his face lit up again. Maybe he has a fever?

"I love zombies!"

* * *

><p>We followed Chris around the town until we came across a manhole. Opening it up, he gestured for us to jump down. Grell gave him a disgusted look while I practically rushed down the ladder.<p>

This is so awesome! Chris said the zombies were similar to the game _left 4 dead, _which is my fav zombie game.

"Now careful Alice, just because I have my state of mind doesn't mean the others do. ~yawn~ Majority of the zombies down here, or as we say 'infected', are still partial to human flesh. ~yawn~ It's the reason we live here, because this place smells so mank, it hides the smell of humans so the infected-in-training won't be tempted to attack the humans."

Wow, he actually managed to say that and not fall asleep. Then I remembered the bodies that I had saw at Undertaker's store so decided to question Sloth about that.

Well, I was going to, until a very familiar person showed up.

Elliot Arrowfort.

The only difference was that she was just as pale and blank looking as Chris. So it would seem that she was a zombie too, darn these guys are good.

"Sloth, you finally showed up. Geez, leaving me to do all the work, it's not easy pretending to be human with all those humans walking around! Just where have-Oh! Alice, err, surprise?" She yelled, before noticing me.

It's amazing that even when Chris is a zombie, he still lays around. He really is the definition of Sloth.

I gave her a small wave while Grell just out-right glared at her, which she returned.

"Why'd you bring a Grim Reaper here?" she demanded.

Chris shrugged. "He's Alice's boyfriend."

The timing was great, both Grell and me blushed before out right denying it. Why is everyone convinced we're dating! One kiss and suddenly we are 'soul mates'.

…Does Grell even have a soul?

She smirked, before turning to Chris and grabbing him by the ear. "Come on you, let's go to your office so you can explain things…And no falling asleep!"

For a stink sewer, the place sure looked nice. Old valuable objects were lying around, some of these would have been rare to humans but to a zombie they were probably just items to show their victory.

Speaking of zombies, some were just walking around aimlessly while other starred at us-or me mainly. It did make me wonder what Chris did with the mindless zombies.

Chris must have noticed my curious glances because he suddenly spoke. "The infected that have yet to be trained are far down below, they won't be getting out any time soon unless somebody sets them lose."

I had a bad feeling about that.

* * *

><p>The office was dark and dreary, only a few lit candles were placed around the room. In the back was a bed, which obviously Chris used a lot. Some books were scattered around the room, half of them looked untouched but one certain book that looked as if it had been read a lot grabbed my attention.<p>

It was a book about Mistaken. Circled in what looked like dried blood was the word, 'handy'.

The rest of the room was just filled with stacks of paperwork. There was a desk and four comfy chairs.

Chris sat in the chair behind the desk; he put his feet up on the desk. He then gestured to the other three seats which Grell; Elliot and me sat on.

"Now Alice, there are four types of the Zombies in the world, well that I know off. There are probably tons more but I can't be bothered to look them up." Chris began, rubbing at his eyes.

"The first is the Infected. Others refer to them as Newbies, Stage 1, mindless idiots and so on. When a zombie is created, this would be the common infected and thus every zombie starts off like this."

I can't really imagine Chris as a mindless zombie, he would be too lazy to actually attack someone.

"The next is the Borkers. I actually don't know what they're really called but I just call them a Borker. A Borker is the next stage after becoming a mindless zombie. These guys are the ones that develop a mind and that basically means they are more dangerous and intelligent then a normal zombie."

"The third group is the Special infected. These guys were zombies that still kept their human minds but mutated and gained special abilities. You've already met a Special Infected, that would be Elliot."

Elliot nodded. "I'm lucky my mutations aren't bad."

That stroked my curiosity. "What's the mutation?"

She grinned. "I wear long sleeves and trousers for a reason. You don't really want to see the mutations, they aren't a nice sight."

I shuddered at the implications.

Chris yawned before finally talking again. "The last zombie would be my type, the 'originals'. originals are born zombies. They were never human, they were just created from the bodies and flesh of past humans. That makes my type the strongest zombies! We're the only ones that can turn a human into a zombie so we have to make sure we be careful when killing humans."

Elliot piped up. "They also have abilities just like Special Infected. They have this air around them that just want to make us normal zombies follow them."

Chris…was never human? He was just made from scraps of humans?

I saw Grell shudder. "You've been made up like what those winged-freaks did to Queen Victoria?"

Chris nodded. "I'll show you."

He unbuttoned his top with no hint of embarrassment, though I did see him sigh out of boredom throughout the whole thing. Has he no shame? In front of girls to!

Once that was done and he was showing his chest I couldn't help but be in awe. Stitch marks lined his body, showing different coloured skin. As well as that I could see faint bruises and tumors.

It was amazing and disgusting.

"Alright, enough strip showing." Elliot said, helping to button up his shirt.

"So why do you want Alice?" Grell demanded, which made me recoil in shock. Since when did he care?

Chris smirked lazily. "I researched a lot about Mistakens, you should give me credit because I don't normally devote my time to reading."

I heard Elliot mumble a 'you don't devote your time to anything except sleeping' which made me smirk.

"Anyway, I read the Mistakens can solve a lot of problems and I decided I would get one myself to help solve my problem."

"And that would be?" I prompted.

"Work."

I so saw that coming.

He then suddenly got excited-in a tired way. "Think about it, you could do the work Alice and I wouldn't need to worry. Don't worry I wouldn't leave you to boredom, I would make sure the zombies would protect you and I can bring you anything you want!"

I felt myself twitching. "You went to all the trouble to get me to do your paperwork?"

"Yeah."

Well at least he's honest.

I was about to yell at him and beat the living crap out of him (even though he's not really 'living') when suddenly a loud noise went off.

It sounded like an alarm.

Whatever it was it grabbed Chris and Elliot's full attention.

"No way…But how?" I heard Elliot mutter a trace of fear in her usually calm attitude.

"What's going on?" Grell demanded.

Chris turned to us with a wide-awake expression, a very unusual thing to cross his fate.

"The Infected are loose."

* * *

><p>Down here where I live it's turned freezing, apparently it's going to snow which I don't like. Never liked anything cold.<p>

My cat ran away and I was really upset but she came back yesterday so hurray!

R&R


	26. Sloth: Her Butler, Escape

A/N: I'm playing a lot of Tomb Raider Underworld lately…

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**DragonGamer0713**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Red Cookies**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**A Dark Lullaby**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

Note: Today I thought of saying while playing Tomb Raider Underworld. The best romance is in a life or death situation. So be prepared, there is some GrellxAlice fluff!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 3-Sloth<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five-Her Butler, Escape<p>

Let me tell you one thing. Out of all the times I had to deal with all the shit going on in my life, never did I have to run from zombies.

To be honest I was kinda getting scared. With all the sins going after me, not one of them had tried to kill me the only life or death situation I was in was the time Grell tried to kill me.

That time he was stopped, but how the heck do you stop a million mindless zombies?

"The best bet would be to get Alice to the surface." Chris had said when he first got the news. "The Newbies probably already smell her, they'll go for her first."

I didn't like that and surprisingly neither did Grell.

"Why do you keep the zombies right below the surface?" Grell asked, looking clearly annoyed.

"Because Grim Reaper, we can't just have them walking around. It's easier to train them this way." Elliot said, crossing her arms.

"What I want to know is who released them." Chris mumbled his drowsy nature returning.

That was an interesting question, it was also weird that they were released at the exact time that Grell and me came.

So Chris walked out of the door, saying he was going to order the other zombies to try restrain the newbies while Elliot took us a different route the surface.

She walked up to an old looking painting, it was covered in dust so much that the picture was unreadable. Grell and me were confused until she lifted her pale finger and poked a blue mouldy spot. To our surprise the painting swung to the side revealing a hidden passageway.

She turned to us. "This is a hidden route that only the special infected and Chris know about. It's a maze, the only one that knows the full lay out is Chris, but I think I remember a way to the game store. We can use this route to safely avoid the newbies but be warned, do not separate at all. Some of these routes lead to completely different places."

We both nodded, climbing into the passageway after her.

The first that hit me was the smell, it was just as bad as the sewer, not to mention that it was really dark, only Elliot's torch, she picked it up before we left, lighted the way.

"If I had known we were going through stinky sewers then I wouldn't have come!" Whined Grell.

I shot a glare at him. "You didn't have to come."

He suddenly smirked at me. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you."

…What? Why…Why is my face heating up?

I heard Elliot sigh. "Geez, flirting during a zombie raid, how typical."

Both Grell and me shot daggers at her, but I could of sworn that Grell was blushing again. Really what is the world coming too?

Eventually we made it to a room with six passageways. Both Grell and me stared at Elliot expectantly while she kept looking at all the passageways.

"Now which way was I supposed to go?"

I sweatdropped. She can't be serious, if she doesn't know the way then we're lost.

I was going to look at the passageway that we came through, but because all the passageways looked identical I couldn't tell which one we came through.

I've got to say, this is the most typical horror scene out there. All we need is the mindless zombies somehow come and we'd be screwed.

Karmas a bitch because as soon as I thought that, loud growling and moaning sounds could be heard. Elliot snapped her head in the direction of the moaning and growled.

Yes, she growled like an animal.

"Shit. Some of them must have gotten past Sloth." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. She seemed to be in thought before turning to Grell and me. "I'll hold them off, just run. Anyone of these passageways will take you out of here…I think."

She thinks? Yep, we're so screwed.

Before I could protest, she ran down the passageway towards the horde of zombies. I was left gaping until Grell came over and dragged me down a random passageways.

It was silent between us. I felt so bored, I know I shouldn't feel so bored, I had killer zombies after me but still silence always bothered me.

It was Grell who talked first. "I found a new hobby."

I stared at him. "You have hobbies?"

He glared at me. "Of course I do, what do you think I do in my life?"

"Stalk and lust after Sebastian while being a blood crazed monster on the side?"

If glares could kill I'd be ten feet under the ground.

He then smirked. "Yes, I have a new hobby and it's all thanks to your sister."

I froze. My sister? What did my sister do to give him a hobby?

"She tells me things when she invites-forces-me to her 'tea parties'." He shuddered at that bit. "She mostly talked about you though."

I don't like where this is going.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, Grell's arms on both of my sides trapping me from escaping.

He smirked again, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Apparently, little Alice, you have never let a boy touch you, always making up excuses to run."

I glared at him, ignoring the warm feeling on my cheek. "Yeah, well what of it."

"My new hobby, is to make you squirm."

I stared at him with a look of horror on my face. This was worse then the zombie attacks.

I was about to rant at him about how _inappropriate_ that would be and how I would _kill_ him if he attempted but I forgot about that when I felt something wet and slick on my neck.

Realization dawned on me: he was _licking me!_

If I wasn't embarrassed then I was certainly now. I tried to push him off but it wasn't working, it seemed to encourage him more. He then moved his head and nibbled on my ear, drawing some blood.

That crazy douche bag! "Get off me you perv!"

His reply was smirking. He moved closer until his lips were just a few centimeters from mine. Before he could kiss me though, a growl was heard. Turning around both Grell and me froze at the _thing_ in front of us.

The thing looked to be male. His hair was stained with blood and some patches of hair were ripped out. His eyes were a blank colour, and very deep into his face like the eyes were smashed into his face. His jaw, oh god the jaw, was literally hanging off of his face. He was dressed in scrubs that looked as if they used to be green but now was drenched in blood. Like Chris, he had claws and what remained of his teeth was sharp. His skin was pale and full of tumors.

All in all it was the most horrifying sight ever.

I held in a scream noticing it was looking at me manically, it growled before pouncing in my direction. But before it could reach me Grell stood in front of me swinging his chainsaw, when did that get there?, at the zombie.

With a splat the chainsaw ripped through the creature turning it to dust. I was still in shock at the appearance of the zombie.

"Damn zombie, ruined the moment!" Grell growled, which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Moment? What moment? You were practically trying to rape me!"

He smirked. "Do you want a repeat."

I slapped him.

"Ow! Geez, you're so uptight! Mind you, Bassie didn't hit nearly as sexy as you."

"Shut up you pervert!"

* * *

><p>Eventually we carried on down the passageways. I reluctantly stuck close to Grell, only because random horrifying zombies would come out of nowhere and try and kill me.<p>

But with all these zombies showing up it made me wonder where Chris and Elliot were. Weren't they trying to stop these guys from reaching them?

I didn't want to linger on the subject, in fear that Chris and Elliot might be dead.

Eventually a pair of rusted ladders appeared in front of us. It led up to what looked like a trap door that could be pushed open.

I turned to Grell. "Ladies first."

He glared at me. "Who're you calling a lady?"

I sent him a surprised look. "But you always say you are a lady, you know ever since that stupid kiss you've been acting different. What's wrong with you? You've been stalking me more then Sebastian for Pete's sake!"

He looked away, blushing, before gesturing to the ladder. "Just get up there before I make you."

Not wanting him to touch me, I began scaling the ladder until I was at the top and near the trap door. Grell was behind me.

"Right, I'm going to open it but I swear down if there is a zombie there I will kill you."

He stayed silent, which made me a little worried, but I ignored focusing on opening the trap door.

~smack~

Anger and embarrassment flooded me instantly. "Did…did you just slap my ass?"

I heard him chuckle.

That bastard!

In anger I practically broke the trap door and rushed to the top. I sent a scowl at the smirking Grim Reaper.

"If you weren't immortal and powerful I would so kill you." I hissed.

"Well isn't this interesting? The Shinigami is hitting on Alice. I would kill you if I weren't so tired." A familiar voice drawled.

Turning around, and to my relief, I saw that if was Chris along with Elliot. Both of them had scratches but it wasn't any different from what they usually had.

"Chris! Elliot! You're okay!" I sighed out in relief.

Chris smiled lazily. "Newbies are buggers to deal with but are very weak. We've managed to seal of the sewers, let them weaken before killing them."

Grell snorted. "You didn't do a good job, some still escaped."

Elliot retorted. "Newbies may be weak but they are really fast. Besides the problem is dealt with."

It was then I took in my surroundings and realize where we were. It was the game store, how ironic we actually made it here.

Chris then turned to me. "So about my offer?"

I smiled at which made him blink. "Chris, you've been the easiest sin to deal with and I'm grateful but I will have to decline. I'm just as lazy as you."

He sighed before yawning. "Too bad, guess I'll have to try again sometime. Later Alice."

Before he could leave I grabbed his sleeve which made him turn to me questioningly. "Why is it that after I discover a sin's true identity, you leave?" I demanded.

He smirked. "Ages ago, we sins made a deal with a witch that if we were discovered, we were to return to our proper areas. Don't worry though, we'll meet again. Just know this, every sin, although different, still cares about you."

Elliot and Chris were gone before I knew it.

I sighed. "Geez, this whole Mistaken thing is getting dull."

Before I knew it, arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pinned to the counter.

Grell was above me smirking. "Now where were we?"

"Piss off!" I growled.

Grell chuckled before leaning close. "Nope."

Before I could push him away his lips were on mine and I flushed red again.

Gah! I want the Grell that hates me! Not a damn pervert!

* * *

><p>There, a lot of Grell and Alice fluff.<p>

I knew this arc would be short, Sloth is the easiest to write. Next chapter will be the last of this arc.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Blame this on my imagination-<strong>

In a dimly lit room, TD sat on a couch typing on her laptop.

"Geez, I think I'm breaking Grell." She muttered, looking at her work with a smirk.

Suddenly the door to the room bashed open, TD hissed at the light.

In stepped four figures, Alice, Grell, Sebastian and Ciel. TD gulped, inching to the corner.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

Alice snarled. "What's up? You just turned me into a freaking prissy girl! Don't you think you're ruining my life enough?"

Grell then spoke up. "I would NEVER do that to that thing! It's Bassie I love!" Said person shuddered.

"It seems you've been neglecting young master and me." Sebastian piped up.

TD sweated before talking. "I'm sorry! But Alice, this is a romance fic and I needed you to act all innocent because Grell sure isn't as heck. Grell, get over Bassie! He doesn't love you! And I'm sorry Sebastian and Ciel, but this fic is for people to have a break from you!"

Alice smirked. "Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Elliot's passion-Dedicated to Marshmellowtime (Told in Elliot's P.O.V)<strong>

Before I became this beats, just before I was infected, I knew that I loved to play the violin.

It was my passion and soul and the only thing I was dedicated too. Of course my mother would try and get me to act like a girl but I wasn't interested.

It came to me as a shock when I became infected. None of the doctors had ever scene this disease, and because of that, they didn't have a cure.

My mom and dad were there at the funeral. I know because I saw. I had woken up in a coffin so I had climbed out and hidden behind a gravestone.

I didn't understand any of it. They said I was supposed to be dead but I was here, alive and breathing!

But I certainly didn't look the same. My skin was pale white and my eyes were blank, like all emotion had been sucked out of me. I felt so hungry but I kept it in. the worst thing was my arms though. There were tumors everywhere.

It was at the gravestone that I met him. He was asleep and could pull of the whole 'I'm dead' thing. Something about him made me want to bow to him, but why would I bow to a complete stranger?

When he had woken up, he had looked at me with an unreadable expression before approaching me until he was close enough that I could smell his breath.

It wasn't a nice smell.

He sniffed me, which I found weird, before standing up and began to walk away. He then turned to me and gestured me to follow him.

I later found out that he was called Sloth and that he was the leader of a zombie group, it shocked me because I found out I was a zombie, but not just any zombie, a Special Infected.

I later found out that I had a power, which to say both disgusted and amazed me. I had a new goal in mind, to look after the person who took me in.

Nobody knew just how lazy and childish he was.

But sometimes I would sneak out and play the violin, because it's my passion.

Sadly, the music is slowly slipping away and so is the passion…


	27. Sloth: Her Butler, Loose Ends

A/N: Finally we are on the last chapter of the Sloth Arc

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**DemonWolf95**

**Rinatsu**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru **

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**xxyangxx2006**

Thanks guys, without you I wouldn't be writing this.

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** This plot and my Ocs belong to me

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sin Arc 3-Sloth<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six-Her Butler, Loose Ends<p>

I have never been this paranoid before.

This was all that stupid Shinigami's fault! Why is he being perverted now? Why is he suddenly interesting me and not that demon butler?

Well whatever the reason, I've gotten used to making sure I'm not in his line of sight. The key to being able to do this is to know his schedule-which isn't really different from the time he was disguising as my butler.

I make sure I'm up two hours before him, because he likes to sleep in, and out of the house. I have to climb the tree next to the house to get back in.

Sadly I think Grell's catching on to how I'm avoiding him.

Currently I was in my room, my back to the door, trying to ignore the banging on the door.

"Alice! Come out and play!" He whined. I now know how the demon butler felt.

"What so you can try and rape me again?" I shout back.

There's silence before he replies. "Yes."

Well at least he's honest.

I turned to my bed, which my supposedly twin brother was sitting. He was smirking at me in amusement. "Got a boyfriend Alice? Naughty, you should let twin brother Tomatsu search the boy first before dating."

I glared at him. "I hope you're happy."

His smirk widened. "I am. I haven't been this amused except the time in the mansion when you were running around screaming."

"Bastard! Get rid of him!" I yelled at him.

He sighed before getting up and shaking his black hair out of his eyes. Darn, why does he have to look like me?

"Move out of the way." He ordered, to which I quickly move out of the doorway.

The door burst open and Grell stepped in, he looked around until his eyes landed on me. I gulped as he smirked at me, making his way towards me.

Suddenly Tomatsu was in front of Grell, which made Grell step back in shock. Tomatsu smirked before punching Grell out of the nearby window.

A loud thud could be heard which made Tomatsu and me wince.

"You've probably broken him." I commented.

"I'm not that lucky."

So as you can tell, it's been difficult. I found out that the reason he was doing it was because the demon butler told him that he didn't feel the same way and that he should go after me instead.

I wonder how you kill a demon.

It's been a week since I last saw Chris. The fact that I couldn't see his death date proved Undertaker's theory. Now that Chris is gone, as well as Elliot, it means now I just have to work for Undertaker.

The money problem? Well Elliot actually sent me all the remaining money they had-apparently the zombies had no use for it anymore so lucky me! I can now fully support Lucy again!

Glancing at the time, I realized I was late for work at Undertakers. "Shit. I have to go now, see you later Tomatsu!"

I ran out the house, passing by Lucy, Drocell, Ciel and Sebastian who were having a tea party. By the looks on the boys' faces, I'm guessing Lucy forced them to play with her.

I was almost at the shop when an arm shot and grabbed me. Looking at the person who stopped me, I saw that it was Csyanie, along with Ron, Melody and Teddy.

Csyanie smiled at me. "Alice, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my job."

Ron looked confused. "But I thought the game store closed down."

"Yeah, I had another job on the side."

Teddy laughed which made me glare at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, it's just I can't imagine you working."

"Yeah well, I can't imagine you getting a girlfriend." It was his turn to glare at me.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Manwhore."

Melody suddenly started crying. "Please don't fight!"

I felt really guilty and Teddy looked it too. "Sorry Melody."

Ron leaned against the wall, sighing. "Chris is gone, you know. Its making me paranoid that everyone is disappearing."

I looked away, I can't exactly tell them that it's my fault that they keep disappearing.

Realizing that I would be late if I didn't get a move on I quickly turned to my four remaining friends. "Guys, I've got to go. See you around!"

They yelled their byes as I quickly ran off. A few minutes later I was in front of the familiar place. Stepping inside, I was tempted to scream when Undertaker's face was right in front of me, grinning.

"~Ah, Miss Alice, good to see you made it~" Undertaker said, taking a step back.  
>I held my chest as I cached my breath. "Don't do that!"<p>

He giggled. "~Now Miss Alice, I want to show you something I found. It might interest you. Now take a seat~"

Taking a seat on one of the coffins, hoping that it doesn't have a body, I suddenly remembered something. "Hey Undertaker, I never did find out why Chris was killing those people."

He came out with a black box covered in dust, before setting it down next to me. "~Sloth wasn't really doing anything bad~" He giggled.

I was confused. "How was killing people not bad?"

"~Because Miss Alice, Sloth knew that the people he killed, we're going to die that day.~"

My eyes widened. "So if Chris didn't kill those guys…they would have died anyway?"

He grinned. "~Correct~"

I was left contemplating while he opened up the box. He then took out what looked like a photograph holder and passed it to me.

Looking down at it, I felt my eyes widen. Because in that picture was a young girl with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a long-sleeved red dress with red slip-ons.

It was that girl I met in my head! The one connected to Drocell.

I looked up at Undertaker, wanting to ask how he knew that girl but he answered for me.

"~That is Eva, an old friend of mine. Well, you could say more then friends but yeah, friends~"

So basically he was dating her.

"I've seen her before." I said, still looking at the photo. She was smiling in the photograph and for some reason it reminded me of someone.

His head shot up in surprise. "~You've seen her before…well I imagine so.~"

"Yeah, I've seen her. Back at the Haunted Mansion, she helped me help Drocell."

"~Her name was Eva Macken, she had a longer name but she didn't really like it.~"

"So where is she now?" I asked.

"Dead."

Oh, that must be hard on him.

He then smiled, which made me wonder if his sanity was okay but then I decided not bother thinking that. He had no sanity.

"So why are you showing me this person?"

"~Because Miss Alice, Eva and you have something in common.~" Undertaker chuckled, eating a dog biscuit.

Where does he get those from?

"What do we have in common?" I asked.

"Eva was a Mistaken."

I felt my eyes widen, Undertaker knew another Mistaken?

"So, that means…She must have stolen something for a Grim Reaper." I said, slowly remembering what he told me about Mistakens.

He laughed. "~Yes, she did steal something.~ You see, the Grim Reaper that had something stolen from him had a gift.~ He could see the past, present and future~"

"So that means she could see the past, present and future too."

He shook his head. "~Although Eva did have that gift, it wasn't so easy to use~ First of all, the past she kept seeing was nothing of use.~ The present things she saw happens right in front of her.~ The future visions varied, she sometimes saw the future a minuet before it happened or she would see events that took place in fifty years or so.~ The gift was useless."

Glad I wasn't stuck with that, but then again, I'd rather have that then see people's death.

"Must have been hard." I commented.

"~Oh, it was. But it did have one good outcome.~"

"And that would be?" I prompted.

"~Eva had a vision of you, and everything that would happen to you~ but after she had that, she made me promise not to tell you what will happen."

I felt my jaw drop open. That's not fair! I have a right to know my own future!

He grinned. "~Now come on Miss Alice~ We have work to do!~"

I sighed. "What are we doing today?"

"~Cleaning dead bodies.~"

Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>No-Ones P.O.V-Sloth's Hideout<strong>

Elliot sighed, looking at the damage the infected did. The containers where the zombies had been kept were damaged and bits and pieces were missing. The room was filled with dried blood of the guards.

Random bodies littered the place.

The most noticeable thing about the room was the steel door that keeps the room shut. It had been tampered with.

"Has there been any suspects?" She asked a fellow zombie, whose dead eyes regarded her with respect.

"No mistress, we have no suspect." He replied in a dull voice.

She grumbled before giving the room another look. "Get a group of others to help you clean up, I'd rather not like to be reminded."

He bowed before stumbling away.

Elliot left the room soon afterwards and headed towards Sloth's office. When she entered the room, she wasn't surprised to see him asleep. She growled before walking up to him and slapping him on the head.

His head bashed onto the desk before he shot up and looked around tiredly. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Elliot. "Did they have a suspect?" He asked tiredly.

"No, this person obviously knew what they were doing." Elliot replied.

He yawned. "Isn't it ironic that it happened the day Alice came?"

Elliot nodded. "I thought of that too. Do you think one of the Sins did it?"

He shook his head. "No, they would have been spotted by our group. It would have to be someone who the zombies trust."

Before they could continue discussing the possibilities, a knock was heard on the door. Elliot smelt the air before she narrowed her eyes in disgust. "It's him again."

Sloth sighed. "Elliot, go and help the others. I'll deal with him."

"But Sloth-" She began to protest.

"Elliot."

She gulped before nodding. She opened the door and glared at the man who smiled pleasantly at her. "Ah. Arrowfort, it's so good to see you."

She walked past him without uttering a word, he smirked before stepping into the room. His appearance was still shrouded in darkness but his bright red orbs stood out.

The man walked into the room and sat on a nearby chair, he smirked at Sloth who regarded him wearily.

"When I asked you to try and get the Mistaken, I didn't think you would fail too." He said.

Sloth narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't force Alice, it takes too much effort."

The man chuckled darkly. "Of course, you wouldn't be Sloth if you actually tried."

Sloth glared at him but the man didn't seem affected.

"I met her, you know." He commented. "It was interesting to know she was with a Shinigami."

Sloth looked confused. "Where did you meet her?"

"At the bar, when they were looking for info on you. Sadly I couldn't get to her alone, that other man was there with them."

Sloth smirked. "Aw poor you."

The man glared at him before he smirked. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Sloth looked confused until it dawned on him. He let out an animalistic growl but kept his calm. He didn't want the man to think he had one on him.

"Yes, I know what it means. You're sending him, aren't you?" Sloth replied.

"I am, and he assured me he won't fail. He even starved himself for it."

"Well, good luck." Sloth said sarcastically.

The man smirked before standing up and walking towards the door. He said one more thing before he completely left.

"Let's hope that Alice survives, Gluttony is not very happy when he hasn't had his food."

* * *

><p>And done! Next Arc is Gluttony, so prepare for food!<p>

I heard this song called 'Calling All the Monster' which reminds me of this fic XD

I imagine Alice singing the song while the Seven sins are the monsters.

I've taken down my Left 4 Dead fic, I found it difficult to write and it wasn't really going anywhere. Instead I've posted up a Heart no Kuni no Alice fic called; '**Insane Is My Middle Name'**

R&R


	28. Gluttony: Her Butler, Hunger

A/N: I can't find Grell's voice actor at a Con on YouTube

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**DemonWolf95**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**The Name Is Greed**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Red Cookies**

**Shinigami's-Neko-GakI**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**XXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Rinatsu**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 4-Gluttony <strong>

**G**lowing is the thought of having supper.

**L**ove of the satisfaction of the food in the gut.

**U**tter disdain if not filled to the brim.

**T**oo much causes the body to slow down.

**T**oo much makes it for the world to see.

**O**pening the door to be judged by human and god alike.

**N**either will forgive the overkill in eating.

**Y**elling as they stuff your stomach with rotting matter.

-Eternal Snow

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven-Her Butler, Hunger<p>

"That's it, I'm bored!" Exclaimed Ron, throwing his study book on the floor.

I grumbled at him. "We have exams soon, so pick the damn book up and start studying!" His response was to stick his tongue out at me.

Currently Ron, Csyanie, Teddy and Melody were at my house studying for the upcoming exams.

Lucky for me that Tomatsu was distracting Grell, Drocell decided to stay in his room. Lucy had taken Ciel out to so he could stop being a 'sour puss.'

Unfortunately that has left Sebastian in the house with us. Melody and Csyanie are already taken with him-just like every other female that comes in contact with him. I swear he has evil mind powers doing this.

Teddy sighed before putting his book down. "It would be easier if Ash or Rory were still here, they were great at History."

'Yes. They were Teddy. You want to know why? Because Ash is a stupid perverted vampire and Rory is a greedy demon!' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Well they're not here Teddy, they've moved." Csyanie replied blankly, her mind fried from all the reading.

Before anything else could be said, Sebastian walked into the room with some tea and scones. "Here you are, young mistress."

I felt my eye twitch. "Sebastian, just call me Alice."

He shook his head, before bowing and leaving the room.

What a prick!

"Err, Alice? Why are you glaring at the door?" Melody spoke up, breaking my glare.

I turned to her. "No reason."

She sighed before turning back to her study book again. Ron pouted at me, which made me suspicious.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked him.

"Can't we go out to eat? We haven't had anything since breakfast." He said, his stomach growling in response.

Teddy, Melody and Csyanie nodded their approval before all of them turned to me.

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not paying."

Teddy smirked. "You say that but you always end up paying. Ash never had any money on him, heck he was barely hungry most of the time. Rory was a little too greedy with his money and Chris was always asleep so we couldn't ask him. Ron would occasionally pay but only so he could get more food. Melody didn't always have the right amount of money and Csyanie is always skint."

"Hey!" Csyanie growled, whirling on Teddy with a glare. "I do have money, I just don't see the point on wasting it on you!"

"What? You spend most of your money on pranks!" Teddy retaliated.

Csyanie and Teddy fell into an argument while Ron; Melody and me ignored them and walked ahead.

If you were wondering why Teddy never paid, it's because he would get pissed that nobody ever brought their money.

Eventually we arrived at a nearby café, which is the one I went to with Rory. Csyanie and Teddy had cached up with us, pretending that they weren't in a fight before.

"Oh alright, I'll pay." I grumbled while they all beamed at me.

Who needs enemies when you have these guys as friends.

Melody was generous, she only wanted a muffin and a coffee. Csyanie ordered a lot of sweets, but not so much that it would cost me a lot. Teddy decided to be a prick and made me by him a hotdog and a huge hamburger-which I got the satisfaction of him almost choking.

But it was Ron I was pissed off at-he practically ordered the whole menu and then attempted to order seconds. Does his parents feed him at home?

"Wow, slow down there Ron, you'll end up eating the table." Csyanie joked, hyper from her sweets.

"Too late for that." Teddy smirked, which caused Ron to glare at him.

Melody tried to get them to calm down. "Please don't fight! We'll get thrown out."

They ignored her.

"Don't worry Melody. If we leave now, we won't have to pay the bill." I said, trying to get her to follow me.

Csyanie stopped me by grabbing my arm and forcing me to sit. "You agreed to pay Alice."

I growled. "Stupid selfish friends."

Csyanie giggled. "While the boys are distracted, let's talk about your other guests."

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You know, that black butler, the kid, the expressionless guy and the red-head."

"Oh. What's there to talk about?"

She smirked. "Well, what's their names?"

"The guy that annoyed me this morning was Sebastian, the kid is Ciel. Both of them are my sister's butlers. The expressionless guy is Drocell, he's a friend of mine. The cross-dressing perverted gender-confused red-head is Grell, he's my butler unfortunately."

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Are any of them single?"

I choked on the coke I was drinking. If only Csyanie knew that two of them were demons, one was a doll and the other was a psychotic Grim Reaper.

I shook my head at her but smiled. "No, they're not."

She pouted. "All the hot guys are either taken or gay."

I sweatdropped and decided to tune her out. Eventually we all left the café. I had to pay for all the meals and because of that I have no spare change.

I turned to glare at them, to which they all looked sheepish. "Well thanks to you guys I'm out of money. I think I'm going to head home, at least that won't cost me."

Just as I was about to leave, Ron ran over to me. The others looked at him strangely, but he told them to go.

"Ron, what are you doing?" I asked him, beginning to walk away. He followed after me.

"I feel bad for conning you out of your money, so let me walk you home. Besides, it'll piss of Teddy which is a good thing." He replied, grinning a toothy smile.

I shook my head. "I will never understand boys."

He chuckled. "We're not that complicated to understand."

I smirked. "Yeah, tell that to the pervert."

He suddenly looked curious. "Pervert? What pervert? Are we talking about Teddy, because there's no point telling him."

"No, you know the conversation I had with Csyanie? Well, I mentioned I have a butler, he's the one that's the perv." I corrected.

He made an 'oh' gesture before we finally stopped at my house. He said goodbye and left, mumbling about getting more food.

I rolled my eyes before opening the door. Only to get glomped by Grell, who was now pinning me onto the floor.

He smirked down at me. "You know it makes me jealous when other guys are there with you."

I glared at him. "No it doesn't! You still love Sebastian!"

He sighed wistfully. "Bassie won't except my feelings! So there's nothing wrong with having a relationship with a human to make him jealous."

I scoffed, feeling uncomfortable on the ground. "So I'm just your play toy?"

"Not necessarily. You see Bassie and I, are immortal, I've got plenty of time to woo him. But you, a human, only have so long. So why not give you all my attention until the day you die! Though, I won't be letting you go anytime soon."

He then bent down ready to kiss me, but I saw this and decided to take action. I thrust my head up and banged my head into his head. He flinched back, giving me enough time to roll away from him.

His head felt like steel!

"Ow! What did you do that for!" He yelled.

I quickly got up, though my head still hurt. "I don't want to be raped!"

I then ran into the house, making sure to close the door behind me. I rushed over to Lucy, who innocently looked at me in confusion.

Aw, she's adorable!

I hid behind the sofa and held my breath. I heard Grell rush past, he was grumbling under his breath.

"Have you seen your sister?" He demanded to Lucy. I was tempted to hit him.

She shook her. "No, I haven't." See she never sells me out!

He pouted before storming upstairs.

"What are you doing Rosaline?" Ciel's voice spoke up, scaring the shit out of me.

"What does it look like? I'm hiding from the twit!" I hissed.

He smirked, then rolled his eyes, before turning back to Lucy. I smiled because I knew that Ciel was slowly opening up to Lucy, not in a romantic way, but in a friendship way. That's her charm.

I quickly ran to my room, looking out for Grell, before closing my door.

Only to trip over a book.

Glaring at the offending item, I picked it up and realized it was the book about the seven deadly sins. I wish I could read this but I found out I can only read it when all seven sins reveal themselves.

My Shinigami eyes have been a little useless. You see, when human's death dates appear, they're in normal numbers. Grim Reapers death are written in a completely new language. Demon death dates look like they're in Japanese, which I suck at. Zombies don't have death dates and neither do dolls.

I guess I'm going to have to learn new languages, which I hate doing.

It was then that I noticed that the window was open. I never have my window open, it's because I get cold easily.

On my bed was a white envelope. Picking it up, I managed to get a with of…blood? And maybe some meat too…

Opening the envelope, a small piece of paper fell out. A lot of the words were crossed out but one clear sentence stood at the bottom.

_**Gluttony is hungry for Mistaken**_.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>First chapter of the arc-DONE!<p>

I went on Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction today-I wasn't surprised to see over twenty stories on one column about Ciel or Sebastian or both.

Note: I am OBSESSED with GREEDLING from FMA right now. BUT when I put up a poll on my profile, everyone wants me to pair her with PRIDE. (I have nothing against Pride-He's adorable that it's a crime. He's so adorable that he could put CIEL to shame.) I WANT GREEDLING DAMMIT!

The poll is still on my profile…Just thought you'd like to know…

R&R

* * *

><p>Omake-Alice's Description of Kuroshitsuji Characters That she's met-Part 1<p>

**C-Character**

A-Alice

**C-Sebastian**

A-I find him to be too polite and frankly he annoys me.

**C-Ciel**

A-He looks cute but his personality is that of an old man. I think he needs to spend more time with Lucy so he can learn how to act like a normal child.

**C-Grell**

A-Ugh! How to begin? First of all, he's annoying. He's bloodthirsty and psychotic. He's a pervert and needs to be kept on leash. Finally I think he's gender-confused. ~TD whispers something to her~ What? No I don't love him!

**C-Drocell**

A-He's the most normal one I've met so far, I consider him to be okay.

**C-Triplets**

A-I don't know them well, but I find them to be adorable. It's a shame that they work for Rory.

**C-Undertaker**

A-Although annoying and creepy, I find him to be relaxing…there must be something in the air in that shop of his…


	29. Gluttony: Her Butler, Main Course

A/N: Does anyone even read the top here? Anyway, we have reached past 300! YAY! FINALLY WE CAN PROVE THAT KUROSHITSUJI IS NOT JUST ABOUT CIEL AND SEBASTIAN!

**Thanks To:**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**DemonWolf95**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**-300TH REVIEWER!

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DragonGamer0713**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**Kuroneko19**

**xXMelloYelloXx**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 4-Gluttony<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight-Main Course<p>

"Who's Gluttony?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the grinning man.

"~Hehe~That would be cheating Miss Alice, you'll have to find out on your own~" He giggled, twirling around.

I still wonder how he's not in the insanity ward yet, maybe he uses his Shinigami powers to escape. Do Shinigami's even have that type of power?

"I'm tired of these games! I'm tempted to put a gun to my head!" I yelled, seriously he was so frustrating.

He chuckled. "~You wouldn't.~I can tell you that Gluttony is the most dangerous, you could say that when he gets hungry, he goes on a rampage.~"

So Gluttony was a 'he'. I'm starting to wonder if all the sins are male, that would be so sexist-can't girls be deadly too?

"Well isn't that lovely." I muttered sarcastically, but it came out more like a question.

"~Yes.~Yes it is lovely~" He replied.

I glared at him before looking around the room. Since I've been working here, I've made it my task to clean this place up. It's nearly taken me two weeks to get the just the first room done. But at least now, when someone comes, they'll see shiny coffins, clean floors and no sign of grime.

Who knew cleaning was this easy!

I sighed. "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

He giggled. "~It's fun this way, though I am curious about something.~"

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"~By your body type and the way you move, you appear to be quite flexible.~ The way you hold things gives me the sense that you may be good at handling weapons~ I've seen that you're a good a dodging too and observant.~"

I scoffed. "Well, then what are you curious about?"

He gave me a serious look. "~Miss Alice, you've got the right body type to be able to defend yourself and harm others, so why is it that you've never actually fought against one of the sins?~"

My eyes widened. He could tell that just by looking at me?

I bit my lip. "I'm not stupid, I know when I'll lose."

He chuckled a bit darkly. "~True, but that's not correct.~ My theory is that you've refused to fight, maybe because of an accident when you were younger?~ I'm only bringing this up, because the sins may be laying off of you now, but soon they'll get serious and your 'friends' won't be there to help.~"

I glared at him. "You must be mistaken, no pun intended, because I've never fought before."

He then smirked. "~Liar.~"

He was getting too annoying, besides I was done with talking with him. "I'm going, see you whenever."

As I walked towards the door, Undertaker's voice spoke up.

"~Miss Alice, you're going to have to fight at some point.~"

"Yeah, well, let's hope that it isn't anytime soon."

* * *

><p>"You mean you got this for me?" Lucy asked, looking at the present I gave her curiously.<p>

I smirked. "No, I got it for the buggy man, of course I got it for you."

She smiled. "Thanks big sis!"

She then ran out the room, yelling for Sebastian and Ciel. "Sebastian and Ciel! Look what big sis got me, a dolly!"

Grell sighed. "Why does she get all of Bassie's attention?"

Tomatsu shook his head, back in his cat form. "Because she's his contractor, he has to listen to her."

I flinched. I completely forgot about that, Lucy was going to die. I slapped myself for forgetting. I need to stay focused!

Heading out of the room, I went towards the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen, I went over to the fridge and opened it. Shoving some of the food out of the way, my eyes landed on my target.

Grabbing it, I literally did a little dance around the kitchen. "Jelly~ Jelly~ Oh how I love thee jelly~"

Grell happened to walk into the kitchen at that moment. We stared at each other before I pulled the awesome delicious amazing jelly closer to me. "It's mine!" I growled.

He raised an eye brow. "Humans and their food, no wonder you guys are the scumbag of the world."

I glared. "At least I'm not gender-confused! I don't lust after guys that aren't interested!"

He gasped girlishly. "Take that back! Bitch!"

"Never, freak-zoid!"

"Whore."

"Grim bastard!"

"Midget!"

"You did not just call me a midget! Sebastian's bitch!"

Sebastian happened to come in at that moment, he took one look at us and left.

"Hey! That's actually a compliment!"

"…You sick person."

He smiled, showing his sharp teeth, before yawning. "Just looking at you bores me."

I twitched. "Then why the heck have you been trying to rape me?"

He smirked. "Simply to annoy you, Bassie's the only one that turns me on!"

I threw my arms up in frustration, why can't that William guy come and take him away? It would be much better if he wasn't around…

He then turned around snootily and began strutting towards the door. "Can you go to the store and pick up more food?"

I growled at him. "Fine, but only to get away from you."

He chuckled before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed a spoon and hastily devoured the jelly treat. I really didn't want to rush eating it, jelly must be savored, but the quicker I leave, the quicker I'm away from him.

"_~Miss Alice, you're going to have to fight at some point.~"_

I snorted. Really, does he think I'm going to fight? He has too much faith.

Walking out the front door, I noticed that the sun was going down. I twitched, why is it that when I leave the house, it's always sunset?

It's like this is some crappy fanfic where the author can't be arsed to go into details of the day. (TD: HEY! I RESENT THAT!)

Shrugging I began to head down to the nearest store. Maybe I can pick up more jelly!

Just the thought of that delicious food made me drool inside. I'm not stupid enough to drool out in public.

Eventually I arrived at the convenience store, I'm getting used to this place because nowadays I have to keep coming here.

"Hell Alice." The store worker greeted.

I smiled. "Hello Grange, how are you today?"

"Fine. Here for more jelly?" He asked with a knowing look.

"Not just jelly, other food stuff as well."

The store was small so it was easy to carry on the conversation. "Just why are you obsessed with jelly?"

"Because all I have to do is eat it, not cook or prepare it! It's the easiest food to eat!"

He shook his head but smiled, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Strange things have been going on around here lately."

"You don't say." I muttered, pushing random food items into the basket I had picked up.

"Yep. A lot of people are ending up dead, as if they had been eaten alive."

I shuddered, a certain sin's name popped into my head.

"Have the cops got anything on the murderer?" I asked.

"Nope. I think it's a monster, that's what the witnesses are saying." He replied.

I brought the food over to him so he could sum up the price, more importantly to buy the jelly. As he began to check them out for me, a familiar dirty blonde hair boy came in.

"Ron?" He looked a little pale, but once he looked at me he lit up.

"Alice! I've been looking for you!" A little drool escaped his mouth. He quickly wiped it away.

"Well here I am." I smiled back, grabbing the bag that had the food in and giving the money to Grange.

"I went to your house, but the weird red-head thing said you went to the store. Come on, I need to…talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow but followed him. I noticed it was dark out.

"We should go to my house if you want to talk." I said, worried about the 'monster' that had been killing people.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, out here is better."

How is being outside in the dark with no people around better? Maybe he's sick, it looks as if he's been starving himself, yet I clearly saw him gobble down food last time we met.

We ended up in the clearing where I discovered Rory was Greed, I wonder how that selfish twat was doing. He always did say he wanted to roll around in money…

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked him, feeling a little chilly.

He chuckled, it sounded a little sketchy.

"Not talk Mistaken, more like prepare for the main meal."

My eyes widened. Mistaken? How does he know what I am? Unless he's…

"You're Gluttony aren't you?" I demanded.

His back was still to me. "You caught on fast. But yes I'm Gluttony, the most 'out of control' sin. It's not my fault I'm always hungry, it's natural for me. Tonight is my night."

I didn't understand what he meant but when I briefly looked up at the sky I noticed the moon was brighter then usual.

He turned to me and I held back my shock, his eyes were changing from a grey to a complete black colour.

"Alice, I'm really hungry and I can't control myself." He growled, he actually growled like an animal.

"Alice? Ron?" Csyanie's voice called, suddenly appearing out of the bushes. My eyes widened when I noticed that Ron was shaking.

I quickly inched over to Csyanie, who was looking worriedly at Ron. "Csyanie, stay behind me."

"What? What's going on?" She asked frantically, the only time I heard her sound like this was when her dad didn't come home for a whole week.

A creek and a growl made my head snap to Ron. My eyes widened more, if that was possible, as Ron began to change in front of our eyes.

His light skin suddenly turned dark brown and furry-He was growing fur on his skin! His hands turned to claws and his feet enlarged. His teeth sharpened and his ears were gone. Instead they were pointed and on his head. His legs and arms bent. His shorts ripped and his top was completely gone, as well as his shoes.

A tale sprouted from behind him.

I then realized why the moon was so bright-it was a Full moon.

"A-Alice, what's happened to Ron?" She asked, hiding behind me.

Ron turned to us and let out a howl.

Ron was a werewolf and I think we're the main course.

To be continued!

* * *

><p>Tada! Werewolf! And no, he's not one of those Twilight Werewolves, he's like Remus Lupin off of Harry Potter, except he has ripped trousers on him.<p>

Will Alice be able to get away from Gluttony while protecting the scared and confused Csyanie?

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Crossover - What if Leonie and Alice met? (Makes sense only to people who have read My Charge is a Monster and this fic)-Part 1<strong>

In a random pub, in a random town, in a random time sat two people. (I know creative right.)

The first one was a girl no older then 15, who had black hair and amber eyes. Her name was Mail Alice Rosaline, but she liked to be called Alice.

The second one was a girl who was 19 years old. She had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. This girl is Leonie Marshal, Leo for short.

Both of them were confused on how they got here, but they decided it was another of TD's random ideas-because they both knew she was insane.

(TD: HEY!)

"So, you must be Alice." Leonie said, taking a sip from her drink.

Alice nodded. "Yep, and you must be Leonie."

Leonie smiled.

Both were silent before Leonie spoke again. "I heard that you are getting chased down by the seven deadly sins."

Alice scowled. "Yep, don't tell me you're one too."

"No, I'm actually being watched by the seven deadly sins myself."

Alice's eyes widened. "You're a Mistaken?"

Leonie looked confused. "No, I don't even know what one is."

Alice deflated so much for having someone to talk with.

That brought up a question. "Why are the Seven Deadly sins after you?"

Leonie shrugged. "Don't know, they keep calling me a Human Sacrifice, really annoying."

"I know the Seven sins, we went to school together." Alice commented.

Leonie suddenly realized something and slapped herself for it. "Alice, we aren't talking about the same sins."

Alice's eyes widened in horror. "There's more?"

Leonie nodded. "I'm babysitting one, his names Pride, though I'm not supposed to know this…"

Alice sweatdropped. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't help that he looks like an eight-years-old when he's actually three-hundred."

Suddenly Alice's life didn't seem so bad. "Know anymore sins?"

"My 'guard' is actually Envy, the guy who rules the place is 'Wrath' and my mom's best friend is 'Greed'. Greed and me get along, even if he is an ass."

"Mine were all my friends, now one wants to steal my virginity, an other wants me so he has something rare, one wants me to do his work and if you read above you'll notice that he wants me for main course."

Both of the girls sighed.

This was that stupid insane author's entire fault.

(TD: HEY I CAN HEAR YOU!)


	30. Gluttony: Her Butler, Gluttony

A/N: Honestly, I think the Gluttony Arc is short but it's hard to write about someone who wants to eat you XD I wish I could base him off of the FMA Gluttony, then all I would need to write would be, 'Can I eat you?'

**Thanks To:**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx **

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru **

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**DemonWolf95**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Demon**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**DragonGamer0713**

**NaiOokamiSohma **

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 4-Gluttony<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Nine-Her Butler, Gluttony<p>

"OMG RON TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF!"

"I can see that."

"WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?"

"You'd be surprised how many times I've had to deal with situations like these, I've learned to just let it flow."

"WHAT?"

I sighed, still dragging her with me. Moments ago, Ron had just revealed that he was the sin Gluttony, and that he was a werewolf. Normally I would try and stall the sin, but because Csyanie was here and Ron looks really hungry, the best option was to run.

Sadly Csyanie decided today to be a slow runner.

"Listen Csyanie, I'll explain everything later-right now we need to get away from Ron."

She bit her lip but sped up. "Okay, but you have to tell me everything!"

I nodded before continuing on. What I hate about the forest in the park was the fact that it was huge. I had absolutely no idea as the where I was supposed to go, looking at Csyanie, she seemed to have the same problem.

"Well this can't get bloody worse." I muttered, my mood souring.

I was proven wrong when I heard a howl, which was closer then it was before.

I heard Csyanie mutter that she was too young to die, I told her I was just as young as her and I didn't particular care.

Mind you, I didn't want to get eaten by a werewolf.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed Csyanie and pulled her into a nearby bush. She was about to protest but I silenced her with a glare.

"This won't work, werewolves can smell!" She yelled-whispered.

"We might have a chance, Ron had been complaining about a blocked nose all week, let's hope it affects his werewolf form as well." I replied.

A few seconds later, Ron burst into the area. We kept our eyes on him as he sniffed around. To our luck, I could see that he was having trouble sniffing. We kept as quiet as we could until he ran off, another howl came from him.

Sighing out of relief, when I went to look at Csyanie I had to recoil back. She was looking at me with the most serious look ever. "Tell me everything, now!"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Ash is actually the sin 'Lust' and he is a vampire while Rory is the sin 'Greed' and he's a demon, which your sister's butlers, Ciel and Sebastian, are."<p>

I nodded my head.

"Chris is the sin 'Sloth' and he's actually a zombie and Ron is the sin 'Gluttony' and he's a werewolf?"

"Well you know that Ron is werewolf, you just saw him."

She looked as if she was absorbing all of this. "And they're after you because apparently you're this thing called a 'Mistaken' where your soul is up for grabs?"

I nodded and sighed. "Sadly yes."

"Also, your sister sold her soul to her butlers so she could keep you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm still pissed about that."

"And the cute orange hair guy is actually a doll while your cat is your supernatural twin brother?"

"I was just as surprised."

"And the red-head is actually a Grim Reaper?"

I twitched. "Yeah, he was the one who killed my mom."

I expected her to me mad, but instead she squealed. "How cute! You're in love with your mom's killer!"

What…the heck? I don't like that stupid Grim Reaper! Grrr, she was just as bad as the others!

"Csyanie, my young friend, I do not like that bastard. In fact, I would rather see him die then see his face again."

"De~ni~al." She sang, I glared at her.

The area was quiet, it was actually quite peaceful. It felt nice to actually tell someone about what was going on, even if said person was crazy and hyper at times.

It annoyed me that nobody had noticed I had gone, wouldn't the others back at home notice that I hadn't been home for over three hours? If worst came to worse, then I might just have to…

No, I would get us out of here with no problems. Standing up, I looked around the area in search of the brown werewolf, seeing no signs of Ron, I turned back to Csyanie and held out my hand to help her up.

After helping her up we began to walk back the way we came, Ron had gone th opposite way.

"What do we do if he comes back?" Csyanie asked, often glancing behind us.

"You will run while I distract him." It was as simple as that.

Csyanie looked aghast. "You can't do that, you'll be ripped apart! Don't you have any cool powers as a 'Mistaken'?"

"We don't have much of a choice Csyanie, just because I'm a Mistaken doesn't mean I have 'cool powers.' I'm just as human as you are, and anyway, the only thing I can do is see when someone will die."

She froze at that and then smiled. "How long have I got to live?"

I shook my head before glancing up at her numbers. "About sixty-eight years."

She then began to count using her fingers, I sighed. "I'm fifteen now, plus the sixty-eight years…that means I'll be eighty-three! Cool!"

"It's not cool." I said. "Knowing when a friend of yours is going to die is the worst feeling ever. Human death dates are all in English, but different creatures have it in a completely different language. Zombies don't have death dates-They're already dead and Shinigami have it in a language that doesn't even exist! Don't get me started on Demons…"

A growl suddenly sounded from behind us, making us freeze in place. Slowly turning around, we saw Ron slowly approaching us-his sharp teeth glistening in the moon. Only one thought came to my mind.

_Shit, we're screwed-and I didn't even get to eat my jelly!_

I glanced a look at Csyanie, she was staring at in fear. A suddenly flashback entered my mind. One that I didn't want to see again.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback-three years ago~<em>

_I smirked as the crowd cheered. Today was the day I was going for the gold, today I wouldn't be just Alice, no, I would be 'kick-ass Alice!'_

_After all, I am entering the biggest fight in the town!_

_It's basically this thing we kids put together to see who was stronger. I knew instantly that I was going to win._

_I've been training for days!_

"_Alice! So you actually showed up?" Teddy's voice called._

_I looked at him and smirked. "Of course, I'm here. I'm here to win!"_

_He shook his head. "I feel sorry for the poor sucker who goes against you."_

_Hearing that the fight was about to begin, I patently waited for my turn. You see, I love fighting. Ever since I saw those stupid crappy movie where the girl always got captured and rescued by a 'handsome prince,' I wanted to be strong._

_Call it what you want, but I wanted to be in the prince's place because he got all the action._

"_Next up, Alice vs. the undefeated champion, Greg!"_

_I smirked as a lot of people gasped._

"_What is she doing here?"_

"_Shit, we're screwed."_

"_That girl is deadly!"_

"_A freak!"_

_Next to me, Teddy growled while my smirk widened. Time to have fun!_

* * *

><p><em>A punch….<em>

_A kick…._

_Dodge…._

_Attack…_

_Win…._

_Cheers…_

_A cry of pain…._

"_You're a monster! How could you do that?"_

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Snapping out my flashback, I noticed that Ron was a lot closer. I knew that if we ran we wouldn't make it.<p>

Where was the others when you needed them?

"What do we do?" Csyanie asked, taking a step-back.

"You run, I'll distract."

"No! It'll eat me easily after it's done with you! You are short after all."

Must. Not. Kill. Csyanie!

Suddenly Ron crouched down, I recognized that pose as someone who was about to pounce. If I didn't do something, it will end badly.

I heard a whimper, which made my eyes widen. Glancing over I saw that Csyanie was really scared.

It all slowed down as Ron leapt towards us, screeching.

I stood frozen as he got closer.

Csyanie kept asking me what to do.

We were going to die.

And then, I saw it. The thing that I didn't want to see.

Csyanie let a tear fall from her eyes.

I snapped.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback-Two years ago~<em>

"_Damn it, where is that stupid pencil led?" I muttered to myself, looking for the pencil led._

_I don't know why I was looking for a pencil led, it was just one of those days I wanted to be able weird._

_Bending down, I began to look on the floor for the shiny grey stick when I felt someone trip over me._

_Looking to see who tripped over me, I was met with guilty-looking solid amber eyes. The girl had dark hair and was pretty average looking._

"_OMG, I'm so sorry. You're not hurt are you?" She exclaimed._

_I pushed some of my black hair that got in front of my eyes out of the way._

"_I'm fine, I'm looking for my pencil led." I said, standing up and brushing some dirt off of my trousers._

_She gave me a confused look._

_I instantly realized who she was. _

"_Oh! You're the new student, aren't you?" I asked._

_She was the new student Csyanie Tarnowski._

_She looked freaked out when I said that, oh I think I know why…._

_The rumor._

"_Um…Yeah I am." She replied._

_I smiled at her. She seemed nice and lost, like I was. She would make a nice friend. "Cool! You can hang with me. Oh yeah, my name is Alice Rosaline. You see, I already have two friends (well one because I consider the other one an annoyance) but it would be great to have another. So do you want to be my friend?" I asked her in a fast tone._

_She looked shocked. "But…the rumour."_

"_Rumour? Oh yeah that rumour. It's a rumour after all so I never believe them." I replied._

_She looked at me for a moment, I held out my hand in a peace offering way. She then smiled and took my hand._

_I couldn't help but marvel how pretty her smile was._

* * *

><p><em>Walking down the school halls, I was reminded how pissed I was at Teddy. Because of him I was stuck in detention for an hour.<em>

_A whimper broke me out of my thoughts. Turning around I was shocked to see my new best friend, Csyanie, crying._

_Slowly I walked up to her. I wasn't really good at comforting people but I couldn't just leave her._

"_Csyanie?" I asked._

_Her head shot up and I was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes._

_I didn't like that._

"_A-Alice? What are you doing here?" She hiccuped._

_I sat down next to her. "I just got out of detention. What's wrong Csyanie? Did Jennifer upset you?" _

_She shook her head. "No, that bitch couldn't annoy me even if she tried."_

_I smiled before frowning. "Csyanie…Please tell me what's wrong?"_

_She was silent before she talked. "My mom died when I was young and ever since then, my dad has been ignoring me. At first I enjoyed the freedom but now…It's like I don't even exist."_

_I smiled at her. "I know that feeling, sometimes I feel as if I shouldn't have been born." _

_She chuckled. "Please, the world needs you."_

"_Don't worry Csyanie, I'll be here for you. You ever cry again and I'll get rid of the source of the problem."_

_I'll make whoever made my friends cry, pay._

_And that's a promise._

* * *

><p><strong>No-Ones P.O.V<strong>

Csyanie realized that she had let a tear escape and hastily wiped it away.

But the damage had already been done.

Just as Gluttony leapt towards the girls, a blur rushed towards him and knocked him out of balance. A screech of pain was heard.

It took a minute for Csyanie to realized Alice was not next to her, it took her ten seconds to realize that Alice had _punched Gluttony _and it took her a second to realize that Gluttony was actually in pain.

Before the werewolf could recover, Alice had flipped over him and kicked him in the back. Gluttony went flying into a nearby tree, head first.

Gluttony was about to stand when a foot stamped onto his back.

Alice smirked darkly down at him. Csyanie widened her eyes as she remembered something Teddy had told her.

"_Never let Alice fight-She's a competitive fighter."_

"You want to fight pooch, then why don't you take on someone that knows how to kick your ass?"

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Well there you go-The flashback of Csyanie and Alice meeting is dialogue from the Omake of Chapter seven-Read that if you want to hear Csyanie's side of the story.<p>

Please read the Omake below!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Lust (Ash), Gluttony (Ron) and Alice watch Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse-<strong>

"Alice! How are you today?" The vampire asked, smiling at Alice.

She gave him a bored look. "Just get in the Livingroom."

He huffed before walking into said Livingroom. Alice shook her head, wondering why she invited two sins into her house, before closing the door.

Lucy, Ciel and Sebastian had gone to the park. Grell had followed and Drocell was in his room talking to Tomatsu.

"So what are we watching?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.

"Uh, I think it's called Twilight, there's two sequels to it as well."

They both nodded before Alice hit the play button on the remote.

**Twilight-**

**Reactions to seeing Bella-**

Alice: Uh, I can already see an obsessive girlfriend in the making

Lust: Not bad, but I've seen better.

Gluttony: Can I eat her?

**Reactions to seeing Edward-**

Alice: That guy looks like he has a constipated look on his face

Lust: That's supposed to be a vampire? I am so insulted…

Gluttony: Can I eat him?

**Reactions to seeing Edward sparkle-**

Alice: He stole Alex Armstrong's Sparkles!

Lust: OMG, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE VAMPIRES? WE DON'T SPARKLE!

Gluttony: Can I eat him?

**Reactions to Edward saying he's dangerous-**

Alice: He says he dangerous, yet he keeps stalking her

Lust: What a fuckin shit head

Gluttony: Can I eat them?

**Reactions to Bella almost dying-**

Alice: Damn, she's still alive

Lust: I think I'm going to die

Gluttony: Hey, are you guys listening? I want to eat them!

**New Moon-**

**Reactions to Edward leaving Bella-**

Alice: Dumbass

Lust: I would have just eaten her

Gluttony: Oh! Does that mean I can eat them?

**Reactions to Bella first attempt at trying to see Edward via bike riding-**

Alice: Darn it! Just die already!

Lust: The horror

Gluttony: Can I eat them?

**Reactions to seeing Jacob turn into a 'werewolf'-**

Alice: _That's_ a werewolf?

Lust: Looks like an overgrown dog

Gluttony: Can I-What the heck? I don't look anything like that!

**Reactions to Bella 'almost' committing suicide-**

Alice: Jump!

Lust: Drown!

Gluttony: Eat!

**Reactions to Edward showing his sparkles-**

Alice: 'Sparkles_ have been passed down the Armstrong family for generation!'_

Lust: Wow, he's going to endanger vampires by sparkling-In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. It's like the author created him just so he could sparkle.

Gluttony: Ew, sparkling vampire!

**Reactions to Bella begging to be a vampire-**

Alice:…Why have we still got this crap on?

Lust: Bitch

Gluttony: Can I eat them?

**Eclipse-**

**Reactions to Edward proposing to Bella-**

Alice: So she wants to be a vampire, but she doesn't want to get married?

Lust:…Alice, you should know that none of this is true

Gluttony: You guys ate ignoring me ~pout~

**Reactions to Victoria wanting to kill Bella-**

Alice: I'm on Victoria's side.

Lust: Me too

Gluttony: Me eat!

**Reactions to Bella kissing Jacob-**

Alice: Two-timer

Lust: slut

Gluttony: Food!

**Reactions to Jacob disappearing-**

Alice: At least one of them is gone

Lust: Now if only the vampire left

Gluttony: That's it, I'm eating the T.V!

Ash and Alice were saved from the torture by Ron eating the T.V.

Who's side would you pick?

Team Edward

Team Jacob

Or…

Team Ash, Gluttony and Alice?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (thank god) or FMA


	31. Gluttony: Her Butler, Competitive

A/N: I see that all of you enjoyed the Twilight parody and have joined the right side! That's good, that's really good…

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru **

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**InkRoze**

**Red Cookies**

**LunaChick94**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**DemonWolf95**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**DragonGamer0713**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**frozen yoyo**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 4-Gluttony<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Her Butler, Competitive<p>

_Dodge_!

Quickly dodging to the side, I thrust my leg out and kicked out, sending my opponent to the ground.

_Punch!_

Before my opponent could recover, I dealt a fist to his head, crashing his face against the floor.

_Stomp!_

Putting my foot over his back, I stomped down fast, making him howl in agony.

'_What am I doing?'_

Another screech from the wolf made a smile cross my face.

'_Why can't I stop?'_

He was not fighting for real, I could tell. No way was he this week, he was holding back which made me angry. Was I not a good enough opponent?

Glee overcame me as I saw blood drip from my opponent. I was going to win, because I always won.

'_Stop.'_

I was going to be the strongest, no one will stand in my way.

'_Stop it.'_

Maybe when I'm done with this guy I can try and take some other people down.

"STOP IT ALICE!"

My eyes widened as my arm was grabbed and yanked away from the werewolf. My senses came back to me and I stared at my hands in horror. Turning around to look at Csyanie, it broke me to see her staring at me as if I was someone else.

I was someone else, someone I had given it years ago. The me had been a monster.

"Csyanie…"I said wearily.

She smiled. "Oh good, you're back! Why didn't you tell me you were a competitive fighter?"

I looked away and instead turned my attention to Ron. He looked at me, hunger still burning in his eyes but shock and pain too. I had caused that because of what I was. I sighed before approaching him.

"Why are you trying to eat me Ron? What do you gain?"

I didn't expect him to talk, wolves can't talk but he surprised me by actually transforming back into his human form.

He breathed heavily, bruises aligning his body. "Eat…Alice…Fill…Hunger…Protect…No…More…Pain."

I had no idea what he meant but for some reason Csyanie looked at Ron with a weird look. Ron suddenly shot up, making me jump back. He regarded me wearily before turning around.

"Come…Back…Again…Soon…Leave…For…Now."

He was gone and I was left there with my mouth agape. Since when did Ron have trouble speaking?

Suddenly a pain shot through me, making me almost fall over luckily Csyanie cached me. "Are you okay Alice? I did notice that Ron managed to cut you a lot."

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, but I think it's best to go to Undertakers."

She looked confused. "Undertaker? Isn't that the name of the weird guy who approached before we entered that haunted house?"

I nodded.

She helped me to walk while I pointed her where to go. I recognized this area so I knew how to get out the forest. It was probably after midnight by now, I hope Lucy gets to bed.

"Your dad won't mind that you're late out, will he?" I asked her, not wanting to get her in trouble.

She snorted. "Please, the man wouldn't care if I went to America."

I laughed. It felt nice not to be threatened anymore but by the glances Csyanie kept shooting me I knew that she wanted to know the truth. It was better to get it out of the way with everything going on.

Csyanie gaped at the place where Undertaker worked. "Wow, I would love to live here."

"No, you wouldn't." Remembering how many times I had to clean this place made me shudder.

Knocking on the door, we waited patiently for Undertaker to answer. I was thinking that he had probably gone to sleep when the door was swung open and Undertaker grinned at us.

Csyanie looked at Undertaker in awe. "OMG, I think I've found someone more cool then life its self. He's got the best grin ever!"

I pouted at her. "Hello? I'm in pain here!"

Undertaker chuckled. "~Indeed you are Miss Alice.~Come in, let's get you cleaned up.~"

We stepped into the house while Undertaker shut the door behind us, locking it.

"~You'll stay here tonight.~It's much too dangerous to go out with Gluttony's group around.~"

"Wait, there's more?" Csyanie asked.

"~Oh yes, loads.~Now why don't you tell me what happened while take care of your wounds?~"

* * *

><p>"~I see, well Miss Alice before we continue, tell me about your fighting problem.~"<p>

I stared at him flabbergasted. "Fighting problem? I don't have a fighting problem…"

"~Then why are you so reluctant to fight?~"

I sighed, rubbing a hand through my knotted black hair. Hmm, it seems to be getting longer, maybe I should get a hair cut.

I then looked at them and bit my lip. "Oh alright, yes I'm a competitive fighter, once I start fighting I can't stop."

Csyanie blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to forget I could fight, the only person who knew I could fight was Teddy. Ash and Rory might of knew, Chris too, but the rest of you guys were oblivious and that was good for me."

Undertaker looked curious. "~So why did you want to forget?~"

"Well, it happened three years ago…"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback three years ago~<em>

"_Next up, Alice vs. the undefeated champion, Greg!"_

_I smirked as a lot of people gasped._

"_What is she doing here?"_

"_Shit, we're screwed."_

"_That girl is deadly!"_

"_A freak!"_

_Next to me, Teddy growled while my smirk widened. Time to have fun!_

_Walking into the middle of the area, I stared confidently at the tall-undefeated champion. He appeared to be three years older then me with short black hair and dark grey eyes. He was dressed in simple loose clothes._

_I noticed that before we began to fight, he looked over to a little six-year-old girl who was smiling confidently at him. "Go Greg!" She cheered._

_He smiled before the referee began the match. _

_I quickly ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach before he could react. He doubled over but I didn't give him the chance to recover. I slammed him against the floor and punched his jaw._

_His nose began to bleed but I didn't care. I was going to be the winner, no matter what._

_I punched him, then kicked him. I dodged one of his fists and attacked him head on. I knew I had won as soon as the referee announced it. The crowd cheered but something else caught my attention._

_The little girl was crying, which made me think of Lucy. She ran towards the fallen boy and sobbed harder._

_She turned to me and sent me the most hated look I had ever seen. _

"_You're a monster! Ho could you do that?"_

_And for the first time ever, I felt guilty._

* * *

><p>Both Undertaker and Csyanie were silent. They probably thought I was awful for making that kid cry.<p>

"But that was three years ago." Csyanie muttered. I shook my head at her.

"Csyanie, I was about ready to kill Ron. I can't control myself, that's why I'm alright with getting rescued by someone else."

"~So Miss Alice is a pushover?" Undertaker asked, smirking at me.

I glared at him. "No!"

A yawn suddenly escaped me. Looking at the time I realized it was really late. Undertaker took us to a spare room, which was to dark to see.

"Don't worry Alice, nothing bad will happen again." Csyanie muttered, falling asleep.

I smiled. "I wish that were true."

As I fell asleep, a distant howl was heard.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but my dad told me I had to hurry up or I would be in trouble. Next chapter is last of the Gluttony Arc.<p>

R&R

Oh yeah, On Saturday I'm going to my sisters so I don't know if I'll be able to update, just telling you lot now okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Now a Special Treat!<strong>

Alice walked into the room and turned towards us.

"Hello reviewers! TD has asked me to give you this announcement. In future chapters-After the seven deadly sins arcs-there will be some **Interactive chapters**."

"Basically the next chapter will solely reply on your decision! I can't give away much but you will be asked a personal question about something to do with that chapter and it's up to you on what you think!"

"Bye!"

Alice then turned away and marched off the stage.


	32. Gluttony: Her Butler, Dessert

A/N: Lol, last chapter of the Gluttony Arc!

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWolf95**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**frozen yoyo**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**sora0995**

**xDemonChickx**

**xxyangxx2006**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 4-Gluttony<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One-Her Butler, Dessert<p>

"What are you doing?"

I briefly glanced up at Tomatsu before returning back to sorting out my things. I never actually took the time to sort out my room, you could say I had been hoarding a lot.

"Going through my things." I told him when he had asked again.

I found a lot of books about the supernatural, which I decided to keep. Maybe they have some useful facts. I also decided to keep my old games, for memory sake.

Looking around the room, I was glad I could actually see my stuff now.

My room was simple. A double bed was pushed against the window. I had a brown desk with a laptop an work space. A book case with all the supernatural books on it and the recent books I had been getting about the sins. There was wardrobe with all my clothes in and some boxes with all my extra stuff in. the walls were painted purple and the floor was hard wood.

All in all I thought it looked nice.

"Well, I'm going to take your friend and Drocell to see the Undertaker, you know so we can fill her in on the problem. The demon's have taken your sister out for the day and I have no idea where that stupid Shinigami is." Tomatsu said, before leaving the room.

I sighed before getting up. My eyes landed on a photo lying on the floor, picking it up I felt my eyed narrow.

It was a picture of all of my friends and me before this whole fiasco happened. I was stood between Rory and Teddy. Rory was chatting to Ash who was stood next to a half awake Chris. Teddy was annoying me while Csyanie and Melody were teasing Ron.

To think that most of my friends turned out to be supernatural monsters who were out to get me. I think if someone told me back then that my friends were not human, I probably wouldn't believe them.

Now that I had time to myself, I decided to reflect on what I knew. So far Ash, Rory, Chris and Ron have revealed themselves not to be human. The sins that have been uncovered are Lust, Greed, Sloth and Gluttony. That means only Envy, Wrath and Pride are left. The list of suspects of who they could be are low, Csyanie is obviously out-Undertaker confirmed it himself.

Looking at the calendar I was briefly shocked to see that today was my birthday. A small smirk crossed my face.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy before dear Alice…happy birthday to me."

* * *

><p><strong>No-one's P.O.V-Undertaker's Place<strong>

Csyanie was still amazed that supernatural monsters actually existed. So far she's met a werewolf, who tried to eat Alice and her, three demons, one of them happens to be Alice's pet cat, a living doll, who she briefly remembered seeing from the haunted house, and a Shinigami, who was the most exciting person she had ever met.

She wondered why Alice hated this, it was the best thing to ever happen!

"So you already found out your friend Ron is werewolf. He is known as Gluttony. Ash is actually Lust and he's a vampire while Rory is Greed and he's a demon, sadly that includes me. Chris is Sloth and he's a zombie, we don't consider him much of a threat though."

Tomatsu and Undertaker filled Csyanie in on everything they knew so far, only leaving out the fact that Alice wasn't supposed to be born.

Drocell was hanging back, probably lost in his thoughts. Undertaker and Tomatsu then went to discuss something private leaving Csyanie to digest all the info.

Although most people thought Csyanie was a little to crazy to come up with smart theories, they were actually wrong. If something serious came up, Csyanie was the first to actually think something smart.

Although most of the time it's a little crazy.

No anyway, Csyanie began to think about the reasons as to why the sins would be obsessed with Alice. She had listened closely when Tomatsu told her what they had said to Alice and then something clicked.

"Hey, I think I've found something out." She called, grabbing the male's attention.

"What is it?" Tomatsu asked.

"I know these guys before they left and I know that wasn't acting when they were interacting with us. Well if we look at their reasons from their point of view it makes sense. Let's start with Ash, or Lust. He says he wants to take away Alice's virginity."

Tomatsu turned red, Undertaker giggled and Drocell kept his apathetic face on.

"It may sound perverted and bad, but what if Ash believes that by taking away her virginity, she'll be safe."

Undertaker looked interested. "~Oh, do continue.~"

Csyanie smiled. "Nowadays, there are a lot of people who rape young girls like Alice and me. What if Ash thought by taking her virginity, Alice won't risk it getting stolen by someone who she doesn't know or hates."

Tomatsu looked at her in disbelief. "But vampires aren't the type to do nice things…"

Csyanie huffed. "It's just a theory!"

Drocell then decided to speak. "And what of Greed?"

"Well Rory always looked after her like a protective big brother. What if Rory thought that if he kept Alice to himself, he would be protecting her from outside danger."

Undertaker giggled. "~That does sound a little greedy.~How do you explain Sloth , though?~"

Csyanie looked a little unsure about this one. "You had said you don't consider Chris a threat, though?"

Tomatsu smirked, which reminded Csyanie of Alice. "Yes, but he is still a sin."

"Well Chris might of wanted to keep Alice close so that he knew she was okay. Mind you, he always made her do his homework…"

Both Tomatsu and Csyanie sweatdropped while Undertaker chuckled and Drocell didn't react.

"Okay, so those theories sound okay but how do you explain Ron, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he try to eat you?" Tomatsu asked.

Csyanie smiled. "I've been thinking of that for a while-just no actually and I think I've found a reason. Now don't say anything but maybe Ron planned to eat Alice…so that she didn't have to deal with future sins!"

Undertaker smirked at her. "~Ah, thinking outside of the box, are we?~There is still Envy, Wrath and Pride to deal with.~"

"Jealousy, anger and arrogance…" Tomatsu commented.

"So they could do something to Alice which they'll think is okay?" Csyanie asked.

Tomatsu shrugged. "Maybe, we'd better be prepared anyway."

Csyanie's eyes landed on a calendar. "It's Alice's birthday today!"

Tomatsu smiled. "So it is, I wonder where she's gone anyway…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-Graveyard<strong>

I looked at the grave with a blank look. I had no emotion whatsoever for this person, to me she had died four years ago, this was just proof now that she is practically dead.

I smirked. "Hello mother, it's me Alice. Sorry I haven't dropped by since your funeral-A lot has been going on. Oh yeah, the guy that killed you, well it was our butler and he's actually a Shinigami! Lucy has sold her soul to two demons and I found out I have a Neko-Demon as a twin. We've also taken in this guy that is a doll, he's the only normal I think."

"My friends are actually these weird supernatural sin guys, didn't see that coming I tell you. Yeah, so I guess besides that everything is going okay."

A felt a few drops of water hit my face. "Oh, it's raining."

But when I looked up, there was no rain clouds. When my vision blurred I realized I was actually crying. Rubbing furiously I smiled.

My life was really shitted up. You never know how important your life is until everything starts to fall apart.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Quickly turning around, I wasn't surprised to see Grell. "What do you want, red-head?" I asked boredly.

He stuck his tongue out at me, how childish. "How rude. You didn't tell me that you could fight."

"I didn't see the need to." I told him before turning back to look at the grave.

But Grell was persistent. "If you could fight like that, then why were you weak when I attacked you."

I glared at him. "One, because I was too worried about Lucy and two, I don't like fighting-even if it's to save my life. The only reason I fought back there was because of Csyanie."

He just smirked. "Maybe you had fallen for my beautiful charm, that's why you couldn't hurt me."

I snorted but didn't reply it would only humor him.

It was silent for once and I enjoyed it, even though Grell was here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grell sit down next to me.

Now if only he could be this calm everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>No-one's P.O.V <strong>

Ron grumbled as he stalked down the hall. He was so hungry, his food got away!

Wolves lying around glanced up but quickly looked down when they saw how pissed their boss was.

When Ron walked into his room, he was glomped. Looking up, he saw that it was his pet that had glomped him. His pet looked human but it was actually a male demon dog. He had long white hair, pale skin and red eyes. He also wore a black suit.

"Pluto, how many times have I told you not to that?" Ron demanded.

His answer was a bark and lick to the face.

"Well isn't this nice, two mutts hanging out?" A voice asked, it sounded like a child.

When he took of whiff of the newcomer, he growled. It was those filthy people.

Two people excited from the shadows, both were girls.

One of them was a woman with short neat dark red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a long black dress and had an aura that screamed 'serious business.'

The other one was a short girl with black eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail. She was dressed in a black top and white shorts.

The little girl laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh though, it was one of sadism. "Hehe, You're in trouble.~" She sang.

"How so?" He wanted to eat them, but restrained himself.

This time, the older woman spoke. "Our boss isn't happy that everyone has gotten to Alice first. So boss had decided to act now, we are here to make sure you don't interfere."

Ron scoffed. "Please, you're weak compared to me."

The little girl smiled. "True, but that old man won't be happy if you interfere."

"Come along, we must go." The older woman said, grabbing the little girl's arm and dragging her out.

Ron growled before going back to occupying Pluto.

* * *

><p>"We have told him." The older woman said, looking down.<p>

A figure was sat perched on top of a Church. The figure looked at the city with narrowed eyes before turning their eyes on the other two woman.

The smaller girl flinched but didn't dare look away.

"Good, please bring the Mistaken here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Envy."

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

Sorry that this is late-I couldn't post it up yesterday.

So Envy is next, hopefully that will be fun!

R&R


	33. Envy: Her Butler, Mansion

A/N: Watching FMA!

**Thanks To:**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**frozen yoyo**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**DemonWolf95**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**xxyangxx2006**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**Rinatsu**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 5-Envy<strong>

**E**asily finds someone with a doubtful heart.

**N**ever ending pain for someone's others life.

**V**exing is this Sin if not dealt with.

**Y**earning will be cooled in ice water in Hell.

-Eternal Snow

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Two-Her Butler, Mansion<p>

I stared blankly at Csyanie as she began to crawl around the floor with a magnifying glass. If I had know she was going to do this, I would have stayed at home instead of going to school.

"Csyanie…What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

She glanced at me. "I'm looking for clues for those other sins!"

I shushed her. "Not so loud, other people don't know about this."

"My bad."

I sighed, shaking my head at her. "Crawling on the floor with a magnifying glass is not going to help you find the other sins. They'll show themselves when they want too."

She huffed. "Well aren't you the least curious as to who the last three sins are?"

I shrugged, walking over to my seat and sitting down. "Not really, I've learnt to let this situation flow."

She blinked before mumbling something that sounded like "she's supposed to be a caring heroine not an apathetic one!"

The sound of someone sitting on my desk made me look up boredly. It was Teddy and he was looking at me seriously. I raised an eyebrow while he sighed. "What's up with you?"

"Alice, I know you know something about the others. Why are they leaving? First Ash, then Rory and then Chris and Ron."

I bit my lip but kept my blank look. "How should I know?"

He glared which sent a shiver down my back. "Because you were with them last. Please Alice, I'm afraid that you might be next…"

"Relax, I'll be fine."

He huffed, standing up from sitting on my desk, and walked towards the door. He briefly looked at Csyanie who was currently talking with this other girl, before gazing back at me. "Just be careful Alice, you may not be bothered now but eventually this will all dawn on you."

I decided to ignore him while he left. After Teddy left, Melody walked in with her head down. A pang of guilt shot through me when I remembered that it was my fault that Rory was gone.

"Hey Melody, come sit here." I called over to her. She looked up before nodding shyly. As soon as she sat down though, Csyanie suddenly appeared wearing fake glasses and holding a notebook and pen.

Melody looked at me in confusion while I shrugged. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Csyanie the truth…

"Melody, what do you see Alice as?" Csyanie asked in a fake males tone.

"Uh, she's a very good friend." Melody said, confusion evident in her voice.

"I see, and you would tell Alice the truth wouldn't you if you were hiding something?"

"Yes?"

I sighed, shaking my head again. Csyanie could give me more headaches then Ciel, Sebastian, Grell and Undertaker working together could.

"Csyanie, leave Melody alone." I said, giving her a warning look. She pouted but went to her seat. Melody sent me a grateful look. "Alice, do you want to come to my house later?"

I blinked. Wow, Melody rarely had people over because apparently her mom was strict. "Uh, if it's okay."

She smiled, and honestly it was very cute. I could see happiness shining in her eyes. "I'm glad you said yes, it's been my dream to have you over!"

I laughed nervously. "Let's not go that far Melody."

She giggled, to which Csyanie went "aww."

The teacher entered the room, ending our conversation. While paying attention to the teacher zone on about something to do with Queen Victoria, I noticed two people approaching the door. The class stopped listening to the teacher when the people came into the room.

The first person to enter the room was the principle, Mr Howard. Howard had short gray hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a black suit and always wore a colourful tie. Today he was wearing a pink tie.

To my shock, the next person to enter the room was Erin. I knew it was him because he was wearing the familiar cloak that covered his face, only showing his warm brown eyes.

As I stared gob smacked at him, he looked over at me and waved.

Mr Howard turned to us and cleared his throat. "As you know students, I will be retiring from being headmaster."

Retiring? I didn't know he was retiring, it just goes to show that this whole supernatural thing is getting in the way of my school life.

Mr Howard then pointed at Erin. "This is Erin Berkley, he will be taking over for me."

My jaw dropped.

He then left, Erin following behind. As the class started whispering about what the man looked like, I could feel my hands twitching. Melody noticed this and started laughing nervously while Csyanie looked at me with a look of realization.

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, I met him…at a pub." I still haven't told Csyanie about Pandora's Bridge…

She nodded while I turned back to the teacher. I would have to ask Grell about this, after I had gone to Melody's house.

* * *

><p>I had sent a message to my house so that Lucy knew where I was. Afterwards, I followed Melody to her house.<p>

Melody was really sweet, her only flaw was her shyness but besides that she could be a rival with Lucy in cuteness.

"Well here we are." Melody said, pointing ahead.

Looking up, I felt my jaw drop for the second time today. In front of me was a mansion. The gardens were neatly made, rose bushes aligning the place. A fountain was in front of it, giving the mansion an artistic look. The mansion itself was a bright white, the colour of innocence.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you lived in a mansion!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "I was afraid that you would be like everyone else who sees my house before befriending me. They all use me so they can use my stuff. But you, Alice, are different. That's what I like about you. You only pay attention to me, not my stuff."

I smiled at her. "Melody, I would never use you."

She sighed. "I know, it's just been hard with Rory gone."

No wonder Rory got adopted to this family, he probably had luxury on him twenty four seven.

She then gestured for me to follow her into the mansion. The mansion was just as extravagant as it was on the outside. Melody had to drag me down the halls while I gazed at all the photos.

When we arrived in a sitting room, Melody gestured me to sit on a sofa while she poured me a drink. We drank silently before hearing a thump.

"What was that?" I asked Melody.

She shuddered. "I don't know, nobody should be hear."

Suddenly a giggle was heard. It sounded a little too bubbly and childish. "That's where your wrong, I'm here!~"

Out of the shadows came a girl that looked to be around my height, I'm not short before you say anything! She had short black hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail and black eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with white shorts. She grinned, making both Melody and me shiver.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She grinned. "You're the Mistaken!"

My eyes widened. If she knew that then I'm guessing she's not human.

She then chuckled. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Melody shot up. "Leave Alice alone, she never did anything to you. Just who are you anyway?"

The girl smiled. "Oh how rude, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Amaya Kagemusha."

I sighed. "Let me guess, you work for one of the sins."

"Oh! Yes I do, my boss is Envy."

Envy, I haven't met anyone who shows signs of jealousy. So there goes the idea of listing suspects.

I heard a sigh from behind me. "Amaya, you were supposed to get the Mistaken, not tell them who you are and who we work for."

Turning around, I saw a woman with short red hair and blue eyes walk forward. She was wearing a long black dress and had an apathetic look on her face.

Amaya laughed. "Stop being so serious Aimee, she would have found out anyway."

Aimee scoffed before looking at me. "The idiot already ruined who the boss was and gave away her name. My name is Aimee Harker."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, getting straight to the point.

Amaya smirked before snapping her fingers. Before Melody or me could react, a bright light flooded the room.

The last thing I remember is seeing Amaya looking down at me with a smirk.

"Why, Envy wants to see you of course.~"

To be continued~

* * *

><p>And so we are done!<p>

My cat is adorable! I'm cuddling up with her XD

R&R


	34. Envy: Her Butler, Bright

A/N: Watching the Simpsons!

**Thanks To:**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**The Name Is Greed**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Marshmellowtime **

**NaiOokamiSohma **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**frozen yoyo**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

Aimee Hbelongs to Sutcliff-Fan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 5-Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Three-Her Butler, Bright<p>

When I first opened my eyes, I had to close them quickly. The room I was in was too bright, making it hard to open my eyes.

When I finally did manage to see, I saw that the room I was in was white, everything was white. The only thing in the room besides me was Melody, who was currently lying on the floor unconscious.

I quickly shuffled over to her and checked for any injuries. Luckily there was none.

"Melody! Melody! Wake up." I called, shaking her.

She groaned, opening her eyes before recoiling from the brightness. "W-where are we?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I know who to blame. Those two girls."

Speaking of those two, they so happened to appear from the wall. Apparently there was a door there but because the whole room, including the door, was white it was hard to distinguish where it is.

Amaya smirked. "Aw, looks like the guests have woken up. And here I was thinking that I could have some fun."

I glared at her. "I know you wanted me, but why did you bring Melody into this? She didn't do anything!"

Amaya replied by laughing.

Aimee shook her head. It was actually a surprise to see her because this was the first adult I met that works for a sin.

"Come along Mistaken, I shall take you to Envy. Amaya, keep an eye on the human."

Aimee said, before walking out the room.

Amaya pushed me out the door, smirking, while I looked at Melody worriedly, she looked really scared. The door shut, making me more paranoid.

I made sure to keep a reasonable distance between Amaya and me. I couldn't trust her, I didn't even know what she was.

The hall that we walked down was white, I'm starting to think that they love the colour white. "Why is everything white?"

Aimee glanced at me before replying. "Envy finds the colour relaxing, there's no possible way to beat white."

I snorted. "That doesn't make sense-black can beat white."

She didn't reply but I swore I saw a small smile curl onto her face. It felt weird because it was only her and me out here. There was no sign of anybody else.

A perfect horror setting.

Aimee must have noticed my paranoid look because she decided to speak again. "Everyone is out on their jobs, Envy had told them not show up because our boss personally wanted to meet you with no interruptions."

Well isn't Envy nice.

Eventually we came to a door. Aimee opened it and gestured me to go in. Once inside I sighed out in relief. There was more colors in here.

In the room, there was a red couch, a glass table, a few paintings and a green rug. A fire was lit, heating up the room. There was also another door across the room.

Aimee closed the door after I had come in. I sat on the couch and looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Envy won't be here for a while, please make yourself at home."

I sweatdropped. "Could you go and get Melody then?"

She shook her head. "No."

Why would they make me go to their boss's headquarters if their boss wasn't even here? It was kinda stupid.

"So, what do you do for fun here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Non-One's P.O.V-Rosaline Household<strong>

Lucy skipped into the house, a bright smile on her face. But that smile dropped when she noticed her sister wasn't there to greet her like she normally did. She saw the red light on the phone beeping, indicating that there was a message.

She walked over to the phone and pressed the button.

"_Hey Lucy, it's me Alice. I'm going over to Melody's house, so I'll be coming home late. See you later!"_

Lucy sighed after the message ended. Her sister was always so busy now after their mother's death. Lucy wanted to go back to the times when Alice and her always played together.

"Ah, Mistress Lucy, you're back." Sebastian's voice called, walking over to her.

Lucy smiled. "Yep! I had fun at school today!"

He smiled. "I'm sure you did. Now come along Mistress, we must get your piano lessons out of the way."

Lucy pouted. "I don't want to."

Sebastian sighed. Back when his master was human, he never acted like this. But Sebastian had to remind himself that his master had grown to be like an adult while his new mistress had grown to be childish.

'It'll take a lot of work to get her soul right.' He thought to himself, glancing at Lucy who was skipping ahead. A small smirk curled up onto his face, she was certainly different.

"Mistress, where is your sister?" Sebastian asked, noticing that the easily tempered girl was missing.

"She's gone to a friend's house." Lucy replied.

"Which friend?" Drocell's voice spoke up, surprising Sebastian and scaring Lucy.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Err, I think her name is Melody Blanc-Landers."

Both Sebastian and Drocell's eyes widened. Blanc-Landers? That name seemed familiar…

Suddenly it came to them and their expressions turned dark.

Lucy was confused as to why both of the boys were acting like that. Ciel decided to approach them at that moment. Lucy smiled when she saw him.

"What are you two up too?" He asked, looking at the demon and doll.

They both looked at Ciel before glancing at Lucy.

"Are both of the girls at the house currently?" Sebastian asked.

"I think so, I don't know. Why?"

"There's a possibility that both of them are in danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-Envy's Headquarters<strong>

"I'm so bored." I muttered, flopping down into the floor. Aimee briefly glanced at me before turning back to the book she was reading.

I don't know how long I had been in here, but I knew that Envy was just taking the piss now.

Suddenly Amaya barged into the room, but she didn't have Melody with her. She smirked at me. "Envy is here to see you now."

I narrowed my eyes. "Where is Melody?"

She giggled. "Oh, your friend…she's around."

I didn't like the sound of that.

The sound of the opposite door opening on the other side of the room made me break eye contact with Amaya.

"We're so sorry for the wait Alice, we would have come sooner but Amaya can be a handful." A somewhat familiar voice said.

Turning around, my eyes widened at who it was. It was a girl, who was standing opposite of me with a confident smirk on her face. She had long blue-white hair that reached her back and bright purple eyes.

She was dressed in a white dress with long sleeves and slip-on shoes.

But the thing that grabbed my attention the most about her was the white wings protruding from her back.

She smiled sweetly. "Hello Alice, we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly. Our name is Envy."

I knew her and very well. "You? But how-You don't normally talk like that or act like that at all."

She laughed. "Alice always made us laugh, we like it when her attention is solely on us."

I just couldn't believe this, after all the times I was with her, she had never acted like this. And the supernatural being she is, they never commit sins!

"You're a sin and an angel, Melody?"

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! I bet all of you knew who it was. Hehe. Sorry that it was short, I've been busy lately so I never get the chance to write long chapters-But don't worry, the next one will be longer!<p>

I'm glad I got to add Lucy, she'll have a big role next arc-I can tell you that!

**Question: If you were stuck on an island, which anime character would you like to be stuck with? It can either be from Kuroshitsuji, Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club.**

Tell me, I honestly want to know!

If you want to know who I would want to be stuck with, it would be Kyoya, because he can use his phone to get us off the island or Greedling because I would never be bored XD.

By the way, does anyone ever read the top Author's note? Because I swear nobody ever does.

Well, until next time see you on Saturday!

Oh! And my cat says hello!

R&R!


	35. Envy: Her Butler, Envy

A/N: We're past 400 REVIEWS!

**Thanks To:**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**-400TH REVIEWER!

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**FlameSpear**

**InkRoze**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Red Cookies**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**DemonWolf95**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**frozen yoyo**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Damuzachi**

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 5-Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Four-Her Butler, Envy<p>

Today I discovered that an angel's death date is in Latin. I recognized the writing but I don't actually know the language.

I should really consider taking more languages, but then again I suck at French so I doubt I'd be any better at the other languages.

Oh yeah, I also discovered that Melody was the sin Envy and that I was totally screwed right now.

She smiled at me, making me wonder if she had split-personality issues. I mean seriously, for all the times I knew her she was always shy and now she's so confident.

"Alice, we thought you would have seen this coming." She said, blinking innocently.

I stared back at her apathetically. "To be honest, I should have seen this coming but like most humans, I deluded myself into thinking you were normal."

She giggled. "We always found your ways of seeing things funny."

Another that bothered me was her talking, she referred to herself as two people. Maybe she has an imaginary friend, it wouldn't surprise me if she did.

I snorted. "I didn't think I was being funny. You know what, I'm getting sick and tired about all of this, why are you after me?"

"Let us start by saying what it was like for us before we met you. You see, we're not your common angels, we are known as the 'Fallen Angels.' which basically means an angel who has…different views on how humans should be treated. We are angels who have gained negative feelings."

Well don't they sound nice.

"About one hundred and twenty three years ago, our older sibling went a bit, how should we say it, crazy. Now normally your sibling would either be a girl or boy, correct?"

I nodded slowly, what was she getting at?

"Well ours was both female and male. It's a common thing for some angels. In male form, our sibling was known as Ash. While in female form, our sibling was known as Angela."

I chuckled. It was actually funny how two Ash's ended up being supernatural beings.

"Anyway, for now we shall use Angela to describe our sister, for it was our sibling's female form that did the most damage. Angela's dream was to cleanse humans of their 'uncleanness' even going as far to attach body parts from different people together."

I shuddered at that bit, who would do that? Oh wait, the insane people would…

"Our sibling even went as far as to bring a dead person back as a doll and make him turn young girls into dolls."

My eyes widened. She was talking about Drocell! Then Melody's older sibling must have been the 'vile woman' Eva told me about when I first met her.

And there I was thinking she was jealous ex-girlfriend.

"Sadly for our sibling, they were killed by a demon. The demon was known as Sebastian Michaels."

So Sebastian was there at the time, go figure.

"What does this have to do with the current situation? Are you doing this out of revenge for your fallen sibling?" I demanded, growing bored already.

She laughed. "Please, we care little for our sibling. You see, it's their fault we are currently in this situation. If they hadn't of gone bonkers then they would have been Envy but instead we have to be Envy."

Remind me to kill Sebastian for killing the stupid angel, I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him.

"When we first started, we were bored. You see Alice, when a supernatural being is chosen to be a sin, they're twisted into doing everything corresponding to their sin. Previous sins may have show different emotions but they were still acting like their given sin. Anyway, nothing much happened throughout the years until you were born. At first, we thought that you were nothing but a measly Mistaken, but then we got to know you and…"

"And…?" I prompted, wanting to get this over with.

Suddenly she was in my face, which freaked me out. A smirk twisted onto her face. "We grew attached. We like your attention on us Alice, so we pretended to be helpless. It seems that the helpless innocent humans get the most attention."

If she was a boy, it would be a little less creepy. But because she isn't, I can honestly say I'm freaked out.

Makes me wonder if her older sibling was the sane one.

"We are Envy, the sin of jealousy. Our actions for kidnapping you are simple. We want you to ourselves. We don't like anyone else seeing you. To think this is all that stupid Shinigami's fault."

Grell? What did he have to do with her being jealous?

"Well, that's nice to know. But I'm still confused about something, your relationship with Rory, or Greed."

She scowled. "We hate Greed, he is a demon after all and all demons are abominations. We agreed to tolerate each other because we were stuck in the same human family. The emotions we have shown towards him are merely put on."

Wait until the others hear about this.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-Rosaline Household<strong>

"WHAT?" Grell exclaimed, looking aghast at the other occupants.

Sebastian shook his head. "I said, Miss Alice has been taken by the angels. We've checked the area and found signs of angels."

To prove his point, Sebastian held up a single feather that was pure white-an angel feather.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go and get the brat back."

Tomatsu's smirked. "Eager to kiss her again, are we Shinigami?"

Grell glared at the Neko-Demon. "Shut up!"

Tomatsu sniggered. "Remember Grell, we're twins. How does it feel to kiss a girl version of me."

Grell thought about it and soon after collapsed, blood dripping down from his nose and a huge blissful smile on his face. Everyone sighed, deciding to ignore Grell like they usually did. Tomatsu inched away from him only to see Sebastian looking at him.

'Oh shit, I'm still in cat form.' He thought, quickly jumping onto Drocell-who didn't seem fazed.

Sebastian then cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "We can't all go to get Miss Alice. So I think it would be wise to send Tomatsu, Drocell and Grell to go and get her. The young master and I can't go, we must stay and look after mistress Lucy-Who is currently in her room, worried about her sister."

They nodded while Tomatsu smirked. "A demon going into an angel's territory-how interesting. And I understand why you chose Drocell, it's more likely that Angela Blanc showed him the area. What I don't get is why we have to take Sir pervert over there."

Sebastian smirked. "A damsel in distress needs a prince to rescue her."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-Envy's Headquarters<strong>

I sneezed. I had the feeling somebody was talking about me.

"Yo Envy, we've got trouble." Amaya said, walking over to Melody.

"Oh, and what is the trouble?"

It was Aimee who spoke up next. "It seems that a Neko-Demon, a Shinigami and a doll has entered our territory."

That means Tomatsu. Grell and Drocell are here. Thank God.

Melody growled. "We hate demons. And this doll, hmm the only known doll to still be alive would be our sibling's little toy. Dispose of them."

Both Amaya and Aimee bowed before turning to leave. I saw a big smirk on Amaya's face while Aimee didn't show any emotion.

I bit my lip, knowing I couldn't stop them. As soon as they left, Melody smiled at me. Walking over and hugging me.

"Don't worry Alice, soon it will just be us."

* * *

><p>Hehe, will Tomatsu, Grell and Drocell be able to take down the angels? You'll have to find out next chapter!<p>

**On the last chapter of the Envy Arc, I'm doing another 'Ask Alice' segment. Send in questions if you want. Maximum is three.**

R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Amaya's Fun Time-Dedicated to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki (Told in Amaya's P.O.V)<strong>

People call me a sadist for taking enjoyment out of people's suffering. But it's not my fault, it's just how I am.

You see, I like to make things as fun as possible and what's more fun the life or death situations. Those people are lucky that they get tortured-It's rare when an angel gets hurt.

Since I was little, nobody had ever excited me. It was just a dull boring life.

Until I got the chance to work under Envy. Envy was exciting, with her personality issues we could never tell if she actually shared a body with someone or had an imaginary friend.

Working under her, I got to have more fun time! The only downside to this was the fact that I had to work with Aimee.

She's more of the motherly type but very serious. She'll do whatever it takes to make Envy win. After all, she did raise her.

I always thought that she was the right choice to make Envy, her older sibling was mental and psychotic. We practically had a party when they perished.

I can't say that I was an innocent person before all of this because I would be lying. I took pleasure in killing those people-they were weak and didn't even put up a fight.

Such the fate of being an angel, a supposed 'good' supernatural being. It makes me sick when they don't know the true personality of an angel.

Well my job is simple, follow orders and everything will be okay.

"So, you must be one of the angel's?" A velvet voice asked.

Turning around, I saw a duplicate of Alice, except that this person was obviously male.

A smirk twisted onto my face. "Yep~! I can smell it on you, you're a demon."

He returned the smirk. "Why yes I am. My name is Tomatsu."

"Amaya." I replied, before rushing towards him.

Something tells me that my fun time had been extended, I could already tell Aimee had confronted another one of them. But the third one must have slipped past.

I guess it's up to me to kill this guy, I can already tell he's a friend of Alice's.

Another smirk twisted onto my face. My newest victim that I loved to torture, was Alice. It's a same thought that Envy won't let me hurt the girl.


	36. Envy: Her Butler, Battles

A/N: I have a new story idea~

**Thanks to:**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**lightwolfheart**

**DemonWolf95**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**frozen yoyo**

**Red Cookies**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DragonGamer0713**

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 5-Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Five-Her Butler, Battles-<strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

Amaya smirked to herself as she heard the approaching footsteps of one of the intruders. She hoped that her opponent would be strong, or even better if it was that red hair Shinigami.

"So, you must be one of the angel's?" A velvet voice asked.

Turning around, Amaya blinked at the male version of Alice who had cat ears and a tail.

A smirk twisted onto her face. "Yep~! I can smell it on you, you're a demon."

He returned the smirk. "Why yes I am. My name is Tomatsu."

"Amaya." She replied, before rushing towards him.

Tomatsu jumped out of the way before she could land a blow on him. He twirled around before tackling her to the ground. He raised his hand, which had transformed into claws and aimed for her head. Lucky for Amaya, she managed to roll out of the way, but ended up getting her cheek cut.

She took a lick of her blood and growled at Tomatsu. How dare he make her bleed! She thought angrily.

"Where are you keeping Alice?" Tomatsu asked, his voice containing boredom which pissed her off.

She smirked at him. "As if I would tell you where the Mistaken is. You'll have to defeat me first!"

Tomatsu returned the smirk before charging at her.

"So be it, if I have to beat the crap out of you to get Alice, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>An Other Hallway-<strong>

Aimee sighed as she heard the sound of crashes. By the guess of it, she could already tell that Amaya was fighting with one of the intruders. Aimee wished that she didn't have to put up with this, people were too violent these days.

"I see, so you are one of the angels." A dull voice stated, causing Aimee to break her thoughts.

Whirling around, Aimee came face-to-face with the blank look of Drocell Keinz. It took one glance at Drocell for Aimee to confirm that he was in fact a doll.

She had heard of only one angel going as far as to make dolls of this kind and was quite surprised to see one actually here.

Angela Blanc was the cruel one who created _things_ like this.

"You are a doll, created by Angela Blanc." Aimee stated, already knowing what was to come.

Drocell nodded. "My name is Drocell Keinz, where is Alice Rosaline?"

Aimee frowned. "She is with our boss, unfortunately I can't let you see her. Not until you get past me."

Before Aimee could continue speaking, Drocell shot out one his strings, which managed to cut up some of her exposed arm. Aimee recoiled, only to charge full force at Drocell.

Before Drocell could move, Aimee aimed and struck a kick to his stomach, making him crash into the nearby wall.

Drocell stood up, some straw falling out his cut up forehead, and quickly dodged all of the attacks Aimee shot at him.

"I will not allow you to pass!" Aimee shouted, punching at Drocell.

Drocell dodged and rushed to the right.

"Even though you and your partner are stopping my 'friend' and me, there is still one of us out there."

Once Aimee registered what he said, her eyes widened. Who was keeping an eye on the last intruder?

She didn't get a chance to think about that because Drocell came back to attack her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed, giving up on trying to push Melody away from me. She just wouldn't budge!

"Melody…Envy…would it kill you to let me go?" I asked her.

She pouted. "But what if something else came and grabbed your attention? We can't have that."

I glared at her. "Possessive bitch." I muttered, luckily she didn't hear it.

Suddenly the main door in the room burst open and in stepped Grell, oh how life hates me.

He took one look at Melody and me, and smirked. "Well Alice, didn't know you were into that."

In response I threw my shoe at his head, lucky for me it actually crashed into his head.

Melody glared at him, jealousy showing in her eyes.

"So you're the guy that stole Alice's attention from us!" She yelled.

Both Grell and me sighed, honestly why would I date a Shinigami that is obviously in love with a man, a demon no less?

Grell laughed. "Yes I am, my you certainly are different from that cranky angel lady."

Melody smirked. "Our older sibling was nothing more then a loony, their ideals would get them nowhere."

He smirked. "I see. I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the girl."

She snorted. "And just who do you think you are?"

He smiled at her cruelly, showing his razor sharp teeth and holding his chainsaw in a way that it grabbed people's attention. "I'm here to save the damsel in distress!"

Silence. Utter complete silence.

Melody stared at him with a blank look while my eye kept twitching. I can't believe he said that, where the heck did he get a line like that?

For some reason I wanted to blame Sebastian.

"Grell…are you on something?" I asked calmly, trying to restrain myself from dying of embarrassment.

He huffed. "I say something charming and you think I'm on something, Bassie's line sounded awesome!" Damn you Sebastian! "Now hand over Alice!"

Grell charged at Melody, who pushed me out of the way, and swung his chainsaw down on her. She rolled to the side and opened her wings fully, her white feathers suddenly shot out from her wings and flew at Grell.

Grell managed to dodge some of the feathers, but he got a lot of cuts from it.

I stared at the fight boredly, this was kinda getting common. A crash from behind me alerted me to more presences. Turning around, I saw Amaya getting up, she was bleeding a lot.

Tomatsu strolled in, barely having any scratches. He looked in my direction and smiled. "Hi Alice, I see Grell got here before Drocell and me."

My eye began to twitch again, I swear I was going to go blind at this rate. Amaya growled at Tomatsu, jumping him. I would have made a perverted comment if I hadn't of noticed Drocell standing next to me.

When the heck did he get there?

Behind was Aimee who looked just as bad Amaya, but she didn't seem bothered by the damage. She was not attacking, which surprised me.

"It's better to observe then fight. I just wish Amaya would learn that." She commented, her eyes focused on Grell and Melody's fight.

Silently I hoped Grell would win without hurting Melody and I also hoped that Melody wouldn't end up killing him.

…Wait! Why should I care if Grell survives? And why the heck are my cheeks heating up. I think I'm getting ill…

"Why can't you just die already?" Grell yelled, aiming a kick at Melody.

Melody flew up and looked down at him smugly. "Alice belongs to us, you can't have her!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled, but they ignored me.

Grell jumped up and batted Melody out of the air, who knew he could jump so high?

He smirked at her while she got herself up, bleeding a little. Aimee looked as if she was going to kill Grell while Amaya was still fighting Tomatsu.

"You smell of weakness." Grell said, snickering.

"You smell of desperation." Melody shot back.

"That's his natural smell!" I piped up, making Grell yell at me.

"How dare you, I don't smell of desperation!" Grell yelled, charging over to me.

I smirked. "Three words-Desperation for Sebastian."

As you can probably guess, both Grell and me got into our usual fights. A noise from behind Grell made me realize that Melody was still up.

She glared at Grell with hatred, it was actually quite scary. She spread her wings further as they turned a black colour.

"If we can't have Alice, no one can!" She screeched.

She then opened her mouth wider and let out a wail.

The wail hurt my ears, bringing me down to my knees. It seemed to affect everyone else in the room because they had a similar fate.

It all went down hill when I heard cracking noises, I realized then that Melody was planning to borrow us by bringing the building down.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>You guys can still send in your questions for the Ask Alice column next chapter-Please send question in!<p>

The new idea I mentioned at the top is for FMA, so if you're into FMA just ask what it's about if you want.

In other news, I've actually appeared in a newspaper!

R&R


	37. Envy: Her Butler, Collapse

A/N: Final Envy chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Yugaosghost**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Rinatsu**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**frozen yoyo**

**Moonlightpheonix-Xx**

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 5-Envy<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Six-Her Butler, Collapse<p>

It was weird how clean the white floor was. There wasn't a speck of dirt on it, like it was forbidden to be dirty.

The reason I'm talking about the floor is because it's the only thing I can see and the reason for that is because currently I'm being held by Grell like a sack. His hair was really starting to annoy me with all the times it's hitting my face.

"You know, I have two legs capable of running. So put me down!" I yelled trying to get out of his iron grip.

He snorted. "Please, you would never be able to get out of here while it's currently collapsing."

Oh yeah, Melody was bringing the building down. Tomatsu and Drocell were slightly ahead while Grell was carrying me while running too.

The angels had stayed back, but Tomatsu had reassured me that they would be okay.

I still think it was stupid to bring down the building out of jealousy.

"The exit is just ahead" Tomatsu yelled from ahead.

"Thank God! I haven't run this fast since the time that lady blew up people by taking pictures of them. Oh it was so fun running up the building with Bassie~!" Grell squealed.

I stared at the back of his head with a 'WTF' face. He met a woman who blew up people…by taking pictures of them? Just what was the past like then?

The sound of wailing got louder, making me grip my ears in pain. Melody sounded really upset and the building looked ready to collapse any second from now. I saw a bight light just a little ahead and knew we were near the exit.

Just as I had sighed out of relief, a crack grabbed my attention. Looking up, I held back a gasp. The ceiling was cracking!

"Don't crack, don't crack, don't crack!" I muttered to myself, but it didn't seem to be helping.

A snap and suddenly the ceiling came apart. Rocks hurtled down and one was heading towards us.

"Grell!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. He looked up and quickly dodged the rocks.

Tomatsu and Drocell glanced at us and widened their eyes. "You guys need help?"

Grell laughed. "No, go on ahead."

Drocell simply went through the exit, he probably wasn't worried. Tomatsu shot a worried look at me before going through the exit.

Another rock almost crushed us, but Grell kept dodging them all. I was surprised when he switched my position to bridal style. He grinned down at me with his sharp teeth. "It's easier to carry you this way. You're so short it's actually really easy to carry you!"

I let out a scream of surprise when more rocks came tumbling down. Curse this building for being so big!

"We're going to die!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

"We're not going to die." Snorted Grell.

A loud crash made me opens my eyes. Looking up, I saw the exit blocked with more rocks, at the same time more were tumbling down to us.

Grell bit his lip. "Now you can say it."

"We're going to die!"

A loud explosion alerted us to a now huge hole in the rocks that used to block the exit. I sighed out of relief when I saw that it was Tomatsu.

"Come on you love birds, we haven't got all day!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

* * *

><p>I practically kissed the floor as soon as Grell dropped me onto my lawn. As soon as we had crossed the exit I had fallen unconscious. Tomatsu told me that it was a barrier that made sure humans couldn't see the hideout.<p>

"I'm free!" I yelled, rolling on the ground.

Grell snorted before running off, saying that he had to see 'Bassie.' I don't know why but I wanted him to stay. Maybe hanging around with these lot are making me bonkers.

Drocell had also wondered off, lost in thought.

Tomatsu sat down next to me, just staring off to the distance.

"Two more sins." He finally said, which made me sigh.

Two more supernatural people were still out there. I'm hoping that these guys will be easy to deal with.

"You can say that again. I think I'm going to take this serious now and start looking for suspects. Which two are left?" I replied, looking at him for an answer.

"Wrath and Pride."

"So basically I need to watch out for angry and arrogant people?"

He snorted. "It's not that easy. Lust, Greed and Envy all managed to hide their sins. It was harder for Sloth and Gluttony, because Sloth had been sleeping most of his life while Gluttony had been eating for his whole life."

I bit my lip in frustration. "This is so hard!"

I then remembered about the new principle and decided to ask Tomatsu about it. "Hey Tomatsu, do you know a guy called Erin?"

"Grell's friend?" He said.

I nodded.

He smirked. "If you're wondering why he's the new principle of your school, well it's because nowadays things are getting harder. The supernatural world is changing for the worst so the best thing to do is hide among humans. Erin is also hiding but Grell asked him to keep an eye on you during school."

Damn you Grell!

He chuckled while I pouted. "To think if I hadn't of met Grell then this wouldn't have happened."

He grew silent which made me worried.

"Alice, are you in love with Grell?"

I froze. Why couldn't I say 'no'? I don't have feeling for that twit.

…Do I?

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

What was left of Envy's base was only rubble. Nothing could be distinguished and everything looked destroyed.

Some rocks started to shake until they burst into a million pieces.

Amaya climbed out of the hole she had just made and coughed. She was covered in dust and had a few bruises-curtsy of Tomatsu.

"Damn it! Why does this stuff always happen?" She muttered, shaking her head.

Another cough alerted her to a presence. Turning around, she saw Aimee climbing out of the hole, clutching Envy close to her. Amaya came over and helped her up.

"Boss, are you okay?" Amaya asked.

"I-I'm fine. I can't believe they got away with MY Alice!" Envy whined, coughing a little.

"We'll get them next time." Aimee reassured her.

"Well isn't this a disaster?" A voice called.

Envy's head shot up and she glared at the approaching figure. Oh how much she despised him but she was no match for him.

He smirked down at her, his face concealed in the shadows. Aimee had to keep a hold on Amaya so that she wouldn't attack him.

"How disappointing Envy, and I had high hopes for you." He shook his head in mock-sadness. "Guess it's up to next sin now."

And just like that he walked away, leaving Envy feeling worse.

* * *

><p>My cat took a shower, literally XD. Also it's Children in Need tomorrow, so this chapter is dedicated to them! At my school, we're having non-uniform.<p>

Anyway, I have this idea for the future if you want to hear it:

What if I made a series where two girls keep getting sent to the anime's world, into the bodies of the two protagonists? One would hate anime while the other is obsessed. As a bonus, you can also read about the anime protagonists in their bodies.

These would be the anime's I would do:

Kuroshitsuji

Fullmetal Alchemist

Vampire Knight

Bleach

Death Note

Just tell me what you think.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Alice-<strong>

**TD: **Going to have to make this quick, I have to be in bed!

**Alice:** Yes!

**TD: **This is from **NaiOokamiSohma **who says:

**What kind of dude does she like? **(what Alice doesn't know is that Grell is listening)

**If it was a dare and it was the only thing keeping her from a million dollars, a life times worth of money for her to take care of her sister, would she kiss Grell?**

**Alice: **For your first question, the type of guy I like is one who will listen and take orders…and a littler perverted. (Alice here's a collapse but ignores it.) For your second question, if I was in a really tight money problem then yes, but I'm not, so no!

**TD: **Okay, next one is from **Parthos the Silver Dragon**, who says:

**Why in denial? Just admit you like Grell!**

**Alice: **I'm not in denial! Dammit, how can I love that _thing?_

**TD: **You're blushing.

**Alice: **No I'm not!

**TD: **Whatever you say~. Next question is from **xXxNightIllusionsxXx** who says:

**If you had any weapon to torture Grell with, what would you use?**

**Alice: **Finally a good question! I would torture him with a sledgehammer! No a meat cleaver, no a knife, oh I know-

(20 minutes later)

**Alice: **Oh, I know what weapon I would use. A video. A video that shows Sebastian making out with William!

**TD**:…Anyway, the next question is by **Yugaosghost **

**Are there any other people that your love besides Grell, if so can you tell us.**

**Alice: **I DON'T LOVE GRELL! Love, as in romantic? Because the only guy I had a crush on was Rory, but that was when I was thirteen, I got over it of course. I don't love Grell, even if he is cute.

**TD: ***Cough*Denial*Cough* Next question is from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**How do you feel about Tomatsu?**

**What about Drocell?**

**Why does Sebastian annoy you so much?**

**Alice:** Finally, questions that aren't about Grell. Tomatsu is like a brother, which he is in a sense because he's my twin. I find Drocell to be handsome, didn't help that I drooled over him when I was kidnapped.

Sebastian annoys me because he has that attitude 'I'm better then thou.' I feel as if he's mocking me with that smirk and he's partly to blame for contracting my sister and sending her to her demise.

**TD: **Lol, Poor you. **Rinatsu** asks this:

**Do you think that Ciel looks like a girl?**

**Alice: **Yes, I do. Especially in the dresses my sister puts him in-it's like he was born to be female.

**TD: **Ciel would kill you if he heard you say that. Well I think that's all of them. If we missed one of yours out, please tell me.

Hope you enjoyed it!

**Alice: **AND STOP SAYING I LIKE THE HANDSOME FREAK!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Amiee<strong>**'****s Motherly views-Dedicated to Sutcliff-Fan** (told in Aimee's P.O.V)

When I was just a child, I had always wanted a baby of my own.

I would always look after other children and I just couldn't get over how cute they were. My dream was to be a mother, and I intended to make it a reality.

Sadly I never did get to be a mother, because I found out that my body could never carry one. I fell into depression, envious that everyone else could have a child but I.

And then came the day that changed my life.

I was put in charge at raising our future leader, Envy. I felt like a real mother then, looking after he and seeing her grow. Eventually I had to also raise Amaya, the official next bodyguard of Envy.

As I watched them grow, I couldn't't help but feel a little sad at what the future holds for them. It was bad enough Envy's older sibling had ran off with mental issues.

Envy grew bored and emotionless as the years went by and I feared she would never be happy.

That it until she heard about the Mistaken.

Envy personally wanted to meet the Mistaken so she disguised as a human and changed her name to Melody. Although she was using the Mistaken for jealousy purposes, I knew that she was a little happier.

I may have never got the chance to have a child of my own, but at least I got to be a mother.


	38. Wrath: Her Butler, Suspects

A/N: It seems like some of you guys like the new idea…

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**NaiOokamiSohma **

**frozen yoyo**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**akira45**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**sora0995**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 6-Wrath<strong>

**W**hen love is banished from one's heart.

**R**emaining only the raging beast of anger.

**A**ll in the way will feel the horns of this animal.

**T**ooth and Nail will lead to the Road of Destruction.

**H**eaven will not beckon you for your body will torn limb from limb.

**-**Eternal Sun

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Seven-Her Butler, Suspects<p>

Currently I refused to talk to Tomatsu. How dare he suggest I love that freak. He killed my mom for Pete's sake!

But why can't I stoop thinking about him? Am I actually considering the idea? Sure we've kissed a few times, but Grell was only playing around.

I was not going to let this gate in the way! I had more important things to think about, like trying to find who the last two sins could be.

I sighed as I finished getting dressed for school. My hair had grown longer over the time so now I had to keep it tied up. I made funny faces in the mirror in an attempt to cheer up.

Of course Grell just had to walk in at that moment.

"Is that your normal face?" he asked in mock-innocence.

I glared at him but for some reason I couldn't argue back at him, suddenly Tomatsu words echoed in my head.

_"Alice, are you in love with Grell?"_

I froze as I felt my cheeks warming up. No! No! No! This can't be happening! Wait, was he always this close?

"Alice? Hey, why is your face heating up?" He suddenly smirked. "You're not falling for me, are you? Well it can't be helped, I am after all gorgeous."

And Tomatsu asks if I love him, Pfft.

"N-no I'm not falling for you, stupid Shinigami!" Why did I stutter?

He moved closer, circling his arms around me.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear causing me Goosebumps. He then began to lean down.

_Close._

He was an inch from my lips.

_Too close!_

Before he could do anything, I quickly pushed out of his grip and ran out the house.

Damn you Tomatsu for putting those thoughts in my head!

* * *

><p>"We're doing what?" Csyanie asked, making me sigh again.<p>

"Start looking for people who either strike you as an angry person or an arrogant person. This way we can narrow down who the last sins could be" I repeated.

We were in class, currently waiting for the teacher to arrive. I didn't want to give any more chances, it was better to start looking now before it's too late,

"Yeah, but what if the sins hide their personality by disguising like their opposites, just like Ash, Rory and Melody did?" Csyanie asked.

I bit my lip before shaking my head. "If it comes to that then we may have to get help. Which means going to Undertaker."

She looked confused. "Couldn't we go to Grell? You two are close aren't you?"

_"Alice, are you in love with Grell?"_

"No."

She smirked. "Sure, whatever you say."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

She then stood up and left the room, sending me a wink before she left. I grumbled before looking around the room. Around me, people were laughing and joking with their friends. None of them struck me as the type to be either angry or arrogant people. Sure loads of boys are known to have a lot of pride and girls were known to be wrathful if upset, but none of them struck me as a supernatural being.

For the rest of the day it was like this. Sometimes I would see Csyanie run after some poor unfortunate student, telling them that she suspects of them of 'evil.'

I was beginning to think the search was useless. I had no leads and I didn't even have any clue as to who the sins could be.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the taping on my shoulder. Turning around, I realized that it was Teddy and he had on a serious look on his face. "Alice, can I speak with you?"

I nodded, following him out into the hallway. Last lessons of the day had started, so no one was out. Our teacher didn't mind that we left, he was the laid-back type.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him casually, leaning against the wall.

He shook his head before looking out the window.

"Things are changing, and I get the feeling you have something to do with it." He said, calmly.

I didn't change my expression. "What do you mean?"

He sighed looking at me straight in the eyes. "Alice, Melody has now gone. And she was with you last, please Alice just tell me the truth."

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

At this rate I was going to crack and tell him everything, but I held it in. suddenly I was pulled back and now stood in front of me, their back to me, was Csyanie.

She gave Teddy a critical eye, to which he raised an eyebrow at.

"Have you ever felt extremely angry Teddy."

I can't believe she's doing this.

He nodded, to our shock. "Yes, quite a lot actually."

"And why is that?" Csyanie said, giving him a 'I'm-watching-you' look.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Because of you. First of all, you insult me, you steal and break my stuff and today to attempted to run me over!"

She smiled sheepishly before glancing at her risk, I think she was tryi9ng to act like their was watch on her. "Oh look at the time! I have to go! Bye!"

Both Teddy and me stared at her with a blank look as she ran away. Teddy muttered something along the lines of 'insane woman needs to go to mental clinic.'

Unfortunately Teddy turned his attention back to me, I gulped.

I couldn't lie to him. Teddy had been my first friend. We did everything together and told each other everything. And the fact that we had been growing distant and friends had been leaving us was really taking it's toll.

"Alice…please, I want to know what's wrong." He whispered, his hair covering his eyes.

"I-I…"

"Alice, why are you crying?"

My eyes widened when I realized I was actually crying. The stress was too much and the fact that Tomatsu had me rethinking my views on Grell was also stressful.

"Alice?"

_My butler is a Shinigami._

"Alice?"

_He killed my mom because he found her annoying._

"Alice?"

_My cat is a actually a Neko-Demon and he's my twin brother._

"Alice, please tell me what's wrong."

_My sister sold her soul to a pair of demons, Ciel and Sebastian, in order to make me happy._

"Hello? Alice are you in there?"

_Another person I took in, Drocell, is a living doll and has a connection to me._

"Alice, do you need to go to a nurse?"

_Ash is a vampire and his real name is Lust._

"…Alice?"

_He wants to take my virginity._

"Alice, yoo-hoo."

_Rory is a demon and his real name is Greed._

"You're scaring me."

_He wants to lock me up forever so that he can be the only one to see me._

"Come on Alice, let's get you to the nurse."

_Chris is a zombie and his real name is Sloth._

"…"

_He wants me to do his work._

"…."

_Ron is a werewolf and his real name is Gluttony._

"…Lately I've been having problems."

_He wants to eat me._

"I've been afraid to tell you."

_Melody is an angel and her real name is Envy._

"You see, strange things have been happening around me."

_She wanted to keep me to herself so that she wouldn't have to be jealous of people grabbing my attention._

"I keep having these dreams about this girl and blood…a lot of blood."

_There are two more remaining sins left._

"It's kinda creepy, but I get used to it."

_Undertaker seems to know more about me then he lets on._

"We're nearly at the nurse, just please snap out of your trance."

_I think….I think that I might…_

Before Teddy could say another word, I grabbed onto his sleeve afraid that if I let go he might disappear.

He sent me a concerned look. "Alice?"

The tears kept falling.

_I think that I might be in love with Grell._

"Teddy…I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you guys liked the chapter!<p>

In other news, the black cat, if I have mentioned him before, has come into my house thus pissing my cat off.

I've updated my profile on the switching idea if you want to check it out.

R&R


	39. Wrath: Her Butler, Rage

A/N: And here is another new chapter, LOL

**Thanks to:**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DemonWolf95**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**akira45**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**DragonGamer0173**

**frozen yoyo**

**CrazyinAbottle**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Luna belong to xXxNekoxChanxXx

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 6-Wrath<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Eight-Her Butler, Rage<p>

Teddy stared at me in confusion for a full hour, while I was berating myself for actually saying that. I couldn't believe I had said that to him but the stress was getting to me.

"What do you mean you should be dead?" He asked me.

I laughed nervously. "Dead? Did I say that? Silly me, I meant I should be…bed! Yes, I really need to go to bed…hehe."

He looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, I know what you said. Alice, please tell me what's going on."

I sighed. "Fine! I mean, what's one more person getting involved? I might as well tell the whole school!"

"Alice, please don't go on one of your temper tantrums-it lasts about three days before you turn lazy."

I huffed before grabbing his arm and dragging him to where it would be more private. I did wonder hwy he dragged me to the nurse's office though, it's not like I needed it. I ended up dragging him to the park, at least nobody as out here-they were probably either still at school or at work.

I'm so going to get detention for skipping.

Sitting on the bench, I sighed before gesturing Teddy to sit down next to me. "Teddy, what I'm about to tell you mustn't be told to anyone else, okay."

He nodded, giving his whole attention to me.

"Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

><p>"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"<p>

"NO! YOU'RE TO WEAK TO BEAT HIM, TEDDY!"

"SHUT UP, I'LL KILL THAT FREAKING RED HAIRED FREAK!"

You know one thing you shoulder never do, tell Teddy that I've been kissed twice by a red haired Shinigami. Not that I would mind Teddy beating the shit out of Grell but I had just realized my feelings.

Yes, I like Grell, There I said it!

At first I was in denial, I mean we weren't even friends, but I realized that I probably did start considering him a friend when he had came to help me deal with Ash. These feelings were going to bite me in the ass, I know it…

Now just because I admitted it doesn't mean I was going to say it to Grell, now that would be overkill.

Teddy shook but started to calm down. "Alice, I had no idea this was going on…if only I was aware of it sooner."

I shook my head. "Teddy you wouldn't be able to do anything, face it, you may act strong but you're a proper scaredy-cat."

"So he knows?" Csyanie suddenly asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Both Teddy and me exclaimed. Jumping away from her.

"I followed you guys." She said, as if it was normal. Teddy then went on to tell her why it was not normal to follow people around to which Csyanie started arguing back.

My friends, my strange friends.

"Hot-girl!" A familiar childish voice exclaimed, making me shudder. Both Csyanie and Teddy shot me confused look.

Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh, it's that little boy we saw when we went shopping, wow that was way back." Csyanie spoke, sounding excited.

I pushed Ryu off of me and gave him a glare, to which he titled his head and smiled. Does this kid ever open his eyes? I can see him as a drug dealer when he was older.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I'm here with boss."

Oh no, he'd better not be talking about Luna. "Hello shorty."

Shit.

"Hello Luna." I reluctantly replied, turning around to greet the smirking girl.

I heard Csyanie mumbled something that sounded like, 'isn't that loony-Luna?'

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked, coming to sit on the bench I was previously on.

"Skipping." Csyanie, Teddy and me replied quickly.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to further question me. She smiled at Csyanie and Teddy, who both looked away quickly. "So, these your friends?"

I nodded. "Yep, the boy is called Teddy and the girl is Csyanie. Guys, this is Luna and Ryu."

Luna smiled. "Csyanie, that's not a common name."

Csyanie smirked. "I'm not a common person."

Both Teddy and me sighed in unison, this is why two weird people aren't allowed in the same room, it's just strange.

Luna then turned to me with an excited look. "Did you hear about the recent going-ons?"

"Nope." Knowing Luna, it was bound to be about something strange.

"They say that two mysterious people have been going around, blowing up all the research labs! Nobody has caught or found any traces of the people, but I bet you it has something do with the supernatural!"

I smiled to appease her. "That sure does sound strange. Let me know when you have more info!"

She blinked before shaking her head. Ryu ran over to me and hugged me once more. "Hope to see you again hot-girl."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as they left, they sure were a strange bunch.

"I've heard about that on the news." Teddy commented, as we began to walk home. Teddy lived next door to me, so we decided to take Csyanie home first.

Csyanie nodded. "I have too, the people doing those things must be really good."

I shook my head. "It's probably some teenagers going around."

We laughed and joked for the rest of the way, it was nice not to have burden on my shoulders anymore. After dropping Csyanie off, both Teddy and me managed to get to our houses but most likely people who saw us will think we were drunk.

"See you later Teddy!" I yelled, running over to my front door.

He waved back, almost running into his door, and went into his house.

As soon as I went into my house, I was glomped by a certain red-haired Shinigami. And like always, my face heated up. "Where were you?"

"I-I was out with my friends." Stop stuttering damn it!

He smirked. "Aw, are you blushing?"

"Oh my God, look! Sebastian!"

He whirled around. "Where?"

I used that opportunity to run for it, dashing up the stairs and away from him, but of course I heard him run after me. I ran past Lucy, who was listening to Sebastian play a tune on the violin for her while Ciel was sat next to her. I went past Tomatsu, who was having a conversation with Drocell. Finally I arrived at my door, but I was tackled as soon as I had entered-the door shut behind me, making my escape route gone.

Grell grinned at me, his whole body pinning me down while his hair curtained over me.

"No use running Alice, you won't be going anywhere." He said, smirking in a smug manner.

"Grell, get off of me!" I screeched, thrashing about. Boy was he looking good from down here-bad thoughts!

He chuckled, leaning down. I was tempted to actually kiss him but I restrained myself, I already admitted that I liked him in that _way_, I wasn't going to act on my feelings though.

"Alice, do you maybe like me?" He asked, hitting the nail.

"N-no! I don't like you!" I yelled, blushing.

Oh God, I really need the doctor, he has to get a cure for me! Why couldn't I fall for someone, I don't know, normal?

Before I knew it, he actually kissed me on the lips. This is the third time he has done this! His lips were really soft and warm though…next thing I know, I'm kissing him back! I felt his tongue prod my mouth and, not used to being kissed or knowing what was going on, opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, it was kinda gross actually.

I think I might go to therapy after this.

Eventually we broke the kiss, with Grell looking at me with a smirk. "See, you do like me!"

"No, it was a pity kiss." I rebutted.

He laughed, getting of off me and headed towards the door. He turned to look at me before fully leaving. "I'll have you admitting your love for me, even if I have to force it out of you."

After he was gone, I slapped myself. That was completely weak! I needed to get used to having that Dumbass around! At least until he goes back to his world and leaves me alone.

But why did my heart ache at the thought?

* * *

><p>That night, I was just finishing dressing into my sleeping wear. Which was a tank top and sweatpants.<p>

Lying on my bed, I tried to get to sleep but it would not come. This was all Grell's fault! I was fine until he butted in.

Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion coming from downstairs. Rushing out of bed, I ran downstairs, hoping that Lucy wasn't down here. Looking around, it was hard to see through all the dust.

I could see a figure coming through the dust until they were right in front of me. It was a girl who looked to be a little older then me. She had long black hair and glowing red eyes, not a very good sign. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt and shorts. She looked at me and smirked.

"So, you must be the Mistaken all those people were going on about." She said, her tone light.

My eyes narrowed. "You can't be a human if you know that term."

She scoffed. "I would never be a pathetic humans, I HATE them."

Wow, don't humans feel loved.

"Alice!" I heard Tomatsu and Grell yell coming into the room.

The girl growled at them, the beginning signs of anger. They stopped and stared at her before their eyes narrowed. Grell took one look at her and huffed.

"God I hate those things, making fake humans is annoying."

Fake humans? What does he mean by that.

The girl, throw a hateful glance at him. "My name is Aizawa Kasumi! Don't call me a fake human! I am far more better then those things you call humans!"

Grell laughed cruelly and began to back talk her, which made her begin to seethe at him.

I looked at Tomatsu confused. He blinked before realization dawned on him. "She's an artificial human, very troubling things. Basically, they're the results of bringing someone back from the dead. They aren't zombies, these guys are soulless and very hard to kill."

Oh, that's nice to hear.

"Oh, I have no time for this! Mistaken!"

I turned my attention back to the angry girl.

"Give me back Wrath!"

Give her back what?

* * *

><p>Oh~What does she mean by that? Hehehehe<p>

I might not be able to update at all next week because it's exams for me! But I will try to update, no matter what!

Sorry that the chapters are short, I've been using the extra time to study!

Oh, somebody pointed this out, but the cat that keeps coming into our house, Eddie, to annoy my cat, Pepper, actually looks like Tomatsu!

**Attention all Inuyasha fans! **I have a reviewer who needs help with their Inuyasha fic, unfortunately, I have no info on Inuyasha because I have never seen it. Could any of you be kind enough to help her? Her username is **NaiOokamiSohma**.

R&R


	40. Wrath: Her Butler, Wrath

A/N:

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**DemonWolf95**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**frozen yoyo**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx

Kailey L belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs.

…Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 6-Wrath<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Nine-Her Butler, Wrath<p>

"Give me back Wrath!"

We all stared at her blankly while she huffed. Give her back Wrath? But we didn't even take Wrath, much less know who Wrath is.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I finally asked, getting annoyed that nobody would speak up.

She glared at me. "You know what I mean!"

I shook my head. "No I don't."

She sent me a disbelieving look. "B-but he said…he's not here, is he?"

Ah, so Wrath was a boy…

"No, he's not, I don't even know who he is." I replied.

She huffed before sitting down on the couch. After her breaking in, we had relocated into the Livingroom. She put her head in her hands. "After all of this and he doesn't have the decency to appear…"

"Was he your boyfriend?" Lucy asked, surprising me. She was meant to be in bed!

Aizawa snorted. "No, but he's my friend."

"Why would you think we would have him?" Sebastian asked. The question was actually a good one, I wanted to know too.

She sighed. "You see, we artificial humans are created from dead people. It goes like this, at one point there used to be human who looked like me. Obviously she died and someone attempted to bring her back to life. In the end, they created me. I was nothing like that girl, yet they treated me as if I was her until I showed signs of being different…like the fact that normal ways of killing people don't affect me and that I've been alive longer then normal."

"Anyway, I felt alone because nobody else was like me…that is until I met Wrath. He was created much earlier then me, actually I think he was created all the way into the Victorian times! He became my friend and showed me all the ropes to surviving. He wanted revenge against the scientists for torturing him and so he went around and killed them."

Tomatsu's eyes widened. "So he was the guy from the news that was blowing up the labs."

She nodded. "Yes and no."

I shot her a confused look. "Yes and no? what do you mean by that?"

"Well, we ran into a problem when we escaped from that hell hole. Wrath saved me from getting this weird injection implanted into me. Now he has this whole other personality…I have to find him, he ran off saying that he had to 'protect' the mistaken, which is basically you. That's why I came to you, in hopes of finding him. They guy on the news is Wrath but after he does the damage, his other personality would take over and run off without knowing what happened."

I gaped at her. "And you let him get away when he's right in front of you?"

She glared at me, which scared me shitless. "It's not my fault that bastard is fast!"

Suddenly, I heard the front door bash open, or what was left of it. We all widened our eyes when Teddy ran in, a bat in his hand.

His eyes looked frantically around until he saw me. Relief flashed through his eyes. "Alice! You're okay, that's good. When I heard the explosion, I ran over to check if you were okay."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for worrying Teddy."

When I glanced at Grell, who was sat next to me much to my torment, I noticed that jealousy was flashing through his eyes. A small smirk crawled onto my face.

_Yay! I made him jealous!_

I heard a gasp come from Aizawa. When I looked at her, I saw that she was staring at Teddy in shock.

"Wrath?"

It seemed like everything had frozen. My jaw had dropped in shock. Teddy? But he was nothing like wrath! Well he did get angry easily but still!

Wow, this is really breaking my self-esteem.

Teddy looked at Aizawa in confusion. "Wrath? Who's that? My name is Teddy."

She blinked before realization dawned on her face. "Oh, you're the human Wrath…well, I can't say I didn't expect this."

"Teddy…can't be Wrath…I've known his since I was a child." I said, still staring at Teddy with wide-eyes.

She sighed in frustration. "Fine then, I'll prove it!"

Before any of us could react, she grabbed a nearby knife and stabbed Teddy.

Right where his heart is.

Lucy screamed, while Sebastian and Ciel tried to get Lucy out of the room. Drocell stared at the scene blankly. Tomatsu flinched in disgust while Grell grinned. I just stared at the whole scene in shock.

But what was even more surprising was when the wound healed and Teddy looked perfectly fine. There was no doubt about it, she did say that they couldn't be killed normal ways.

Teddy looked at Aizawa in shock. "But…that should have killed me. Hey wait a minute, I've seen you...in a dream."

She smirked when suddenly she slapped him on the head. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOU DUMBASS! I DEMAND YOU REMEMBER!"

Teddy looked as if he was going to shit himself. "I'm…sorry?"

"DON'T 'I'M SORRY' ME!"

"Alice, I think we should leave them alone." Tomatsu whispered, grabbing my arm.

"But Teddy-" I tried to protest.

"She won't hurt him…I think."

Yes Tomatsu that was really reassuring. In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel had taken Lucy to bed while Drocell went back to his room. Grell was looking at the scene in the Livingroom in interest while I was sat on the stairs next to Tomatsu.<p>

After a few moments with hearing Aizawa yell, Tomatsu decided to speak. But his words made me stare at him in confusion.

"She ranks seven out of ten." He said.

"What?"

Grell chuckled, grabbing my attention. "My Alice, I didn't know that you were oblivious to Tomatsu's actions."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, frustrated that he knew something I didn't. He turned to me with a smirk, which made me blush.

Thank God that when Aizawa destroyed the hall, the lights went off.

The sound of footsteps and Grell squealing made me realized Sebastian was here. I wonder what Grell saw in this guy, please don't tell me I fell for a gay guy-nothing against them but it would be kinda weird.

"In the demon word, it was no secret that Tomatsu loved to flirt with girls." Sebastian said, a smirk on his face.

I turned to Tomatsu and glared, which made him shrink.

"What? I can't help it!"

"He even has comments on all the girls he's met here." Grell said.

"Shut up Shinigami! I don't want her to know!" Tomatsu exclaimed.

"Too late. Tell me the comments of the girls." I piped in, making him gulp.

It would be interesting to hear his opinion on the girls.

"Well, okay then. I'll start with you, Alice. You see, I find you…absolutely adorable!" He squealed, hugging me.

I sighed. "This is because I look like you, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Besides, we're twins. Who wouldn't want to look like me."

Well for one, me.

"I find your, our, younger sister cute! Mind you, you would have to be insane not to like her!"

I smiled. Anyone who said nice things about my sister were instantly forgiven.

"Okay, tell me the opinions on the other girls." Maybe he has a crush on one of them…

"I'll start with your crazy friend, Csyanie. When I first saw her, I thought she was cute…until I got to know her personality. Now she scares a little."

Well Csyanie does have that effect on people if they're not used to her personality.

"Then there was Melody…even though she's Envy now. Well I found it adorable that she was shy a lot, but I would never date her…the shy types aren't my type."

I don't Melody/Envy would want to go near him anyway…

"Luna, she's a strange human but I wouldn't go for her. Seems like she's been hanging around a Shinigami."

My eyes widened. "A Shinigami? Does she talk with Undertaker?"

I don't see her as the type to talk with Grell.

Tomatsu shook his head. "No, another one. I don't recognize the smell though. Anyway, Kailey…nothing bad to say about her except I wouldn't date her. She's got this whole 'torment the kitty!' going on."

Haha, torment the kitty…

"Elliot was sweet but we'd never date long. With her being a zombie it puts me off that she might try to eat me…or force me to work."

To be honest, I thought Elliot was the most normal supernatural I had met.

"Aimee…she's more like an older sister or mom type-not that I'm saying she's old. Because she isn't."

I would have to agree with him on that one.

"Finally there's Amaya." A smirk crawled onto his face. "She's very…interesting."

I suddenly feel sorry for that girl.

"So basically you're a sick pervert." I said bluntly.

He flinched. "No! I love all woman!"

"That's what all the pervs say."

It was then I that I heard a rumbling noise. Before I knew what was happening, Grell had pinned me down to the floor before another explosion went off. Great, that's going to cost a fortune to fix!

Teddy ran out of the Livingroom, followed by Aizawa. "Alice! Are you okay?"

I nodded, crawling out from under Grell. I think my face was as red as a tomato.

Suddenly, two men in lab coats came in. They looked around until their eyes landed on Teddy and Aizawa and smirked.

"Ah, experiments 1 and 127 are here. Make sure to bring them back alive." One of them said. The way he said it made me sick.

The other man nodded before charging for the two artificial humans. Aizawa grabbed Teddy and quickly moved over to us.

"Who are they?" I asked her.

"They're the scientists that created us and the ones who ruined Wrath. I though Wrath had killed them but obviously the bastards survived." Aizawa growled, looking ready to rip apart the scientists.

When I saw the man charge for Teddy, I quickly shuffled out of Grell's grip and stood in front of Teddy protectively.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I growled, glaring at them.

The man blinked at me. "A human would protect a monster? Now that is strange. Greg, scan her."

The man took out a small squared device and pointed at me. A few moments later, he gasped.

"Bill…she's a mistaken! Forget about the other two, grab her! We can do millions of things with this one." Greg exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "What? Why me? If you want to experiment on something, experiment on Grell! He'll like it!"

Grell giggled. "Oh you.~"

Just as Bill was about grab me, I was suddenly pulled down on the floor. To my shock, Teddy shot straight at the man _and shot his arm straight through Bill's heart._

As the blood gushed out my eyes could only stare at Teddy, whose eyes had changed to a violet colour.

"Touch her again and I will kill you! Stupid humans! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU HUMANS!" He yelled, anger evident in his voice.

"Wrath!" Aizawa exclaimed.

So…this was Teddy's true self?

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's not good…I'm just really upset.<p>

I was on the bus on the way back home, when these boys started tormenting me. I slapped one of them on the head because he kept asking for it and a few minutes later they poured water all over me and my school work. I already had a bad day at school because of stomach-ache but this just pissed me off. All the people laughed at me!

TT0TT

On other news, I've become addicted to Vampire Knight again…but only because of Aido Hanabusa and Senri Shiki. Screw Kaname (who is another Blood from HNKNA).

If you're interested, this is the plot for my new Vampire Knight fic, that I will post up after finishing one of my current stories.

**Name:** Tutoring Dummies

**Series:** Vampire Knight

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Humour/Drama

**Plot:** Cross Academy is in for a shock when the Hunter Association sends in two Hunters to keep watch on the Night Class. Problem-The Hunters are in fact the famous 'Bloody Twins,' known for being merciless when killing vampires. Unfortunately for one of the twins, Headmaster Cross assigned them the hardest task in hopes of changing their views. The task? Tutor Yuki Cross. This year at Cross Academy is bound to be dangerous, especially when the moon come out...

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Aizawa's lollipop obsession-Dedicated to Rinatsu <strong>(told in Aizawa's P.O.V)

The first thing I saw when I had opened my eyes for the first time, was a white ceiling. I didn't know how I knew what the colour was or even know was a ceiling was, but it was just there.

Around me I heard voices, mostly males. Again, I didn't know how I knew but I just did.

"It seems experiment 127 was a success." A cruel voice said. My eyes strayed over to too the person who talked. It was a male with straw blond hair and glasses that blocked his eyes.

"Of course it was a success, Bill. From the remains of Aizawa Kasumi, we have managed to recreate her but more as a 'perfect' being."

Aizawa Kasumi? Why does that name sound familiar? I had asked myself.

Days went on like this. Some people come in daily and inject me with this weird liquid. At some point, I began to feel this strange emotion.

Anger.

Everything in my life changed when I met Wrath. He had come in and killed the majority of the scientists before freeing me.

"I know what it's like," he said, "I am just like you."

I scoffed. "Why would you help me?"

He smirked. "You're interesting. Come with me."

I went with him to escape the prison, he was interesting and I truly felt that I wasn't alone. I took on the name Aizawa Kasumi, it felt alright to take it.

"Here." Wrath said, handing me a stick with a sugar ball on the top-**a lollipop.**

I took the lollipop from his hesitantly. I put it in my mouth and took a test lick of it.

Much to say, I became addicted after that.

It didn't help that later I got a 'mobile phone' and soon became obsessed with that too.

As I stood in the mistaken's house, I idly wondered if I could sneak a lollipop but didn't bother to when that demon shot me a look.

Stupid demons, never liked them…


	41. Wrath: Her Butler, Revenge

A/N: There is a special at the end of the chapter~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Red Cookies**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**sora0995**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**frozen yoyo**

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 6-Wrath<strong>

Chapter Forty-Her Butler, Revenge

Teddy glared at them with so much hate, I felt like I was on the receiving end. Poor demented scientists, nobody should have to deal with an artificial angry human.

"You dare TOUCH her and I will KILL you. Do YOU understand?" Teddy asked, seething.

Bill and Greg held each other, looking as if they were confronted with the scariest thing alive.

Tomatsu was watching the scene with little interest, Aizawa was also glaring at the scientists and Sebastian was calmly stood to the side , looking annoyed.

"This will surly disrupt the young mistress's sleep." He said, as if that was the only thing that mattered.

Grell, on the other hand, looked at all of this with boredom. "This is boring~ can we kill them yet?"

I glared at him. "There are two scientists in my house that are trying to experiment on us! And you find it boring? Just how demented are you?"

He smirked, making my face heat up. "I can be as demented as you want, Alice!"

"Piss off."

Teddy suddenly whirled around on Grell. "And let's not forget you Mr Shinigami! How long do you plan to humiliate Alice?"

Grell smirked at him. "As long as I want~ It's not my fault she likes me more."

I sputtered. "I don't like you!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

I wonder if I could bribe Tomatsu or Sebastian to kill Grell….

Aizawa scoffed. "Stop being overprotective Wrath, we've only got a short time until your human side takes over again."

He nodded. "Right. Now how to dispose of you humans…"

I quickly stood in front of Teddy-or Wrath, as that is what he refers to himself currently. "Wait! You can't kill them!"

I heard the scientists sigh out of relief.

"At least, get them out of the house so there is no evidence." I finished, feeling satisfied when their breath hitched.

Wrath snorted. "Of course, don't want to get you in trouble."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the scientists trying to creep past us. Aizawa noticed too and quickly put a stop to that-by stamping her foot onto their backs.

Wrath smirked at them as he slowly walked towards them. He bent down until he was eye level with them. "I'll make sure your deaths are slow and painful, for revenge of course."

They quivered until one them decided to speak. "Experiment 1...You shouldn't be acting like this! You should be following our orders! We made you so that we could make the perfect inhuman being! You were supposed to give the mistaken to us!"

Wrath snorted. "As if I would take orders from humans…disgusting."

Aizawa looked towards Wrath and smirked. "Come on Wrath, we'd better deal with them."

Aizawa picked the scientists up by the collar of their shirts and dragged them out of the house. Wrath shot me an expressionless look before following afterwards.

Sebastian sighed before heading back up the stairs. "I'd better check on you the young mistress and master."

Tomatsu yawned before walking after him. "All this drama is making me tired, night."

Grell looked at the door before a smirk came onto his face. "That artificial human wasn't so bad looking."

Jealousy wound up in me but I ignored it. "You talking about Aizawa?"

He snorted. "No, I'm talking about Wrath! Now to go and see how he kills!"

Before I could stop him, Grell ran out the door while I stood there shaking my head. Something was wrong with that man.

I stood out in the hallway, not sure on what to do, when I heard two loud painful screams. I could hear whimpering behind me, so turning around, I saw that it was my sister.

"Lucy…what are you doing up?" I asked gently.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sis…I heard screams from outside."

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, the screams getting louder.

Just what the heck was Wrath doing to these people?

I heard her whimpering more, so I tried to tell her comforting words. "Shh, don't worry Lucy it will be over soon…hopefully."

She clutched my shirt. "Sis, I had a bad dream."

"Oh, and what was it about?" if I could get her to talk about something else, then maybe she'll forget about the noise outside.

"I saw a man in a hood and he was surrounded by several people. He said something but I couldn't hear him…and then the scene changed."

A man in a hood? Several figures? Her dreams sure are strange.

"I then suddenly saw Ciel and Sebastian. They were in a large mansion with four other people! I couldn't see what was going on because the images kept changing but I did see Grell too! And there were angels as well!"

"It was just a dream Lucy, it can't affect you." I told her soothingly, stroking her hair.

She sniffed. "I saw something that scared me."

"Oh, and what was that?" I asked her.

"You were on the floor…dead."

* * *

><p>I narrowed my eyes at Wrath, who looked at me boredly. "There'd better be no blood on the property."<p>

He snorted. "Your Shinigami was staring at me too much that I didn't get the chance to make it bloody. That guy is a weirder, though he did keep glancing back at the house…are you two perhaps dating?"

My eyes widened while Grell burst out laughing. "As if I would date a human!"

My heart ached but I ignored it. "Same. He's a freak of nature, nothing more."

Wrath suddenly gripped his head, which made Aizawa glance at him in worry. "Wrath…is the human trying to take over?"

He nodded before glancing at Aizawa and me.

"Aizawa, I want you to continue to do more research on _that man._" Wrath said.

She nodded, before walking towards the door. She stopped briefly to address me. "Mistaken…Keep an eye on him."

And then she was gone, as if she was never there.

Wrath looked at me, but he was sweating. Obviously he didn't have much time until Teddy took over again.

"Alice, listen closely. By now, you've met six out of seven of the sins. There is only one more left and you shouldn't have trouble with that one. Partly because that sin is already on your side. But I have to tell you something, the last sin will fill you in later."

So the last sin, which is obviously Pride, is on my side? That makes things easier.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked him, helping him to sit down.

"There is a man who is in charge of us sins. We can't defeat him because he has power over us. He's the one that is making us go after you, putting ideas in our head. Just be careful, he is not one to be easily mislead."

After he said that, Wrath fell down onto the floor, unconsciousness taking over him. I turned to Grell, who had been silent for most of the time.

"Help me get him to the couch." I requested grabbing Teddy/Wrath's arms.

He sighed. "Fine, if I must…"

Grell walked over, grabbed Wrath/Teddy's legs, and helped me move him onto the couch. After that was done, Grell turned to me and smirked.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"We're now alone Alice. Do you know what that means?" He asked coyly.

"Uh, hobo party?" I asked dumbly, not liking the implications he was saying.

"No, it means I get to have some fun."

I look away for one moment, and next thing I know is that I'm pinned down to the floor. I glared at Envy, it was really late at night and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Grell, get off of me." I demanded.

"Why? Don't you like this?"

You know what I've noticed about Grell? He likes to be playful and on top, but how would he feel about being at the bottom? After all, that's apparently where females like to go.

Smirking up at him, which confused him, I flipped him over and sat on top of him. Shock was evident in his eyes.

"Grell, you said that you were a lady, so I'm going to treat you as a female." I whispered, still smirking.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Alice…"

I quickly covered his mouth with my finger. "Shh, you're the female, I'm the male."

He was so flustered, it was hilarious. Revenge is sweet!

See here is my theory. As I mentioned before, Grell thinks he's a lady. So I think that he actually likes being the 'uke.' So, as revenge, I will play as the 'seme' and I will win! Besides, it's not like he's trying to get out from underneath me.

Plus, it means I get to be near Grell…oh god, I sound like one of those bloody fangirls.

I leaned down closer to Grell, making him redder then usual-his face was practically the same colour as his hair. I acted like I was about to kiss him, but as soon as my lips were an inch from his, I stood up and acted like nothing happened.

He stared at me gob-smacked while I gave him a fake confused look. "What?"

He growled. "What do you mean 'what'? You do all that and then you leave me hanging?"

I smirked. "Consider it payback, bitch."

I looked over at Teddy, who was still unconscious. Seeing that he was okay, I began to head towards the door, planning to get some sleep.

"Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going?" Grell demanded.

"To bed." I replied.

He looked flustered. "So you did that for laughs?"

I whirled around and stormed up to him, pushed him against the nearby wall and smirked. "From this day forward, I'm going to dominate you."

He gulped then smirked. "That must mean you like me!"

I shrugged. "Think what you want, but you'll be begging for ME!"

A snort and a cough behind me alerted me to someone else. Turning around quickly I realized it was Tomatsu. My face heated up in embarrassment. Tomatsu smirked.

"Oh~ Kinky."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the last of the Wrath arc.<p>

Have any of you heard of Professor Layton? It's an awesome game!

Oh for those of you that know Sonic, you might of heard of the **Tails doll curse**. Well Tails doll is going to be in the latest issues of Sonic Archive!

I've seen him!

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomatsu's Message-<strong>

In a dark room, the only source of light was lighting up a single chair. Footsteps could be heard until finally a figure emerged and sat down on the chair. It was Tomatsu.

Tomatsu looked up and smirked at you.

"Hello **(reader's name)**, my name is Tomatsu and I am here to serve you." He said, giving you a charming smile.

"I will personally come to you and tell you anything you want to hear. Just leave a message and I will be here for you."

From a distance, you can hear a door slam open. "Tomatsu, what the heck are you doing in my room?"

Tomatsu freezes before calmly smiling. "Masturbating."

A loud slam is followed to which Tomatsu snickers. He turns back to you and grabs your hand. "(**Reader's name)** I will always follow you to the ends of the earth! Every black male cat you see, will be me!"

He then pulls you forward and kisses you. "But alas, my time is short. Until later, Milady!"

* * *

><p>Here that? Send in a message for Tomatsu, and he shall reply!<p>

Also, I'm going to tell you guys something…Tomatsu has a crush on one of the characters! But he'll always love his ladies.~


	42. Wrath: Her Butler, Relax

A/N: I have a day off school tomorrow~

**Thanks to:**

**Yugaosghost**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Marshmellowtime**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**DemonWolf95**

**Red Cookies**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**akira45**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Larka-chan**

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

Csyanie T belong to RedPenBlueInk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 6-Wrath<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty One-Her Butler, Relax<p>

All morning I couldn't stop smirking at Grell who was glaring at me. He didn't like it that I had turned the tables on him and then left him hanging.

Lucy had gone out, dragging Drocell with her. Naturally Ciel and Sebastian had followed her, like the evil stealing-little-girl's-souls demons they are.

In case you couldn't tell, I was still pissed with them.

I was currently sat in the kitchen eating my breakfast. Teddy had woken up last night and we managed to get him home. He was obviously tired from everything and he still didn't know that he was not human.

I still remembered what Wrath had told me about the man that was apparently in charge. All the sins had been telling me about him. Aizawa was probably getting information on him.

I turned around when I heard someone enter the kitchen. It was Tomatsu, who looked traumatized.

"Tomatsu, what's wrong?" I asked, interested in seeing what would freak Tomatsu out.

"Grell and his fetish for you, that's what!" Tomatsu growled, sitting in the chair next to me.

I wonder what Grell did.

"What did he do?"

"He mistook me for you and he….he…he.." His face turned red which made me even more embarrassed.

"He what?"

"He kissed me! On the lips!"

I stared at him for a full minute, waiting for the sentence to down on me. As soon as it did, I fell of the chair, laughing.

"He kissed you? Thinking it was me? Haha, blind dolt!" I cried out, laughing and rolling on the floor. Tears were coming out of my eyes.

"It's not funny! I only like girls!" Tomatsu hissed, turning red with embarrassment.

I was still pissing myself laughing, oh God it was hilarious. You would think I would be jealous but no, this is pretty hard core shit!

I heard Tomatsu grumble and storm out the room. Another person entered the kitchen but my vision was clouded by all the tears I had let loose.

"I knew you would crack at some point." Grell's voice spoke up, ceasing my laughter.

I looked at him but as soon as I made eye contact with his eyes, I burst out laughing again.

He cocked his head in confusion.

"What's making you laugh?"

I chuckled before finally responding. "You. I can't believe you kissed Tomatsu."

He blinked before he looked at me in horror. "You mean I kissed that rodent? But I thought it was you!"

I smirked. "Aw, poor you. Now you've got Tomatsu germs."

His response was to run out the room.

"AGH! I NEED TO GET THESE GERMS OFF OF ME!"

"HEY? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU CAT-RAPIST!"

"CAT-RAPIST? IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR SISTER!"

I sighed before turning back to my breakfast.

It's just another day in the Rosaline household…

* * *

><p>"…So I was wondering if you knew anything about the man the sins were describing." I finished explaining, hoping that I would get answers.<p>

I was currently at school, in the principle's office. Erin, the new principle and a supernatural being, sighed and looked up in thought. He still wore the hood to cover his face, it seemed he really liked hiding his face.

Grell told me he did that so he could have a better chance at hiding.

"Hmm, I haven't met nor seen this man before, though he does seem to have a reputation already. Have you seen any suspicious figures?" He questioned, looking at me in wonder.

I was about to say no, that all the people I knew ended up being sins, when a flash of silver hair and red eyes flashed through my head.

"Actually there was one person that seemed suspicious to me. It was a few months ago, when I had first met you in the pub. I saw a man with silver hair and the most coldest red eyes I had ever seen. He just stroke me as someone who could spring fear in people." I blurted out.

He looked surprised before speaking. "You mean Anton? Yeah, he does that to people. Mind you, he has been acting odd for the past few years."

I snorted when I heard his name. The name 'Anton' had always made me crack up for weird reasons.

I looked at the time before sighing. "Well thanks for trying to help anyway."

Erin smiled. "It was my pleasure. Alice, just be careful okay. You're only sixteen, a girl like you should be more concerned about your school work."

I gave him a small smile. "Please, I lost interest in school years ago. Besides, with everything going on and my rubbish luck, I'll be lucky to get this weeks homework in."

I stood up and left the room, feeling Erin's eyes on me as I left. He was so easy to talk too, too bad he didn't have the info I needed. I wasn't going to go to Undertaker, he was busy currently, that's why I hadn't been working there for a while.

Makes me wonder what he does in his free time.

A ringing from my pocket broke me out of my thoughts. Doffing through my pocket, I got out my mobile phone and sighed.

It was Grell, and how he knew how to work a phone was because Csyanie taught him.

Darn you Csyanie!

"Yes, Grell?" I asked boredly.

"Alice! Come home quick! It's an emergency!"

My eyes narrowed. "You didn't blow up the kitchen again, did you?"

He snorted. "No...Maybe."

"GRELL IF YOU HAVE, I SWEAR-Grell? Oh shit, he hung up on me."

I put the phone back into my pocket before legging it out of the school and towards my house. He better had not set the kitchen on fire again, then again Tomatsu is there so it should be safe.

* * *

><p>Lucky for me, the house was still standing, and when I entered the house and checked the kitchen, it was not damaged.<p>

"Grell? What's the emergency?" I yelled, but I got no reply.

I sighed out of annoyance. Of course, he would do something like this.

"Grell?" I called again, looking around the house. "Tomatsu? Where the heck are you two?"

Suddenly, I was pushed into the wall, the breath getting knocked out of me. I saw a flash of red and instantly I knew who it was.

"I'll give you two seconds to get off of me." I growled, glaring at Grell.

He grinned. "Look whose dominant now."

I smirked before raising my leg up…

…And kicked him between the legs.

His eyes bulged until he collapsed onto the floor. I kept the smirk on my face as I walked away.

"Me, one, you, zero." I called before leaving him alone.

I found Tomatsu in my room, scrubbing his tongue with a toothbrush. I rolled my eyes at him while he scrubbed faster.

"Hey Tomatsu, do you remember what Wrath said about Pride?" I asked him.

"You mean about Pride being on our side? Yeah, I remember." Tomatsu said, finally finished cleaning his mouth.

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

He blinked at me. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh…Well, we'll being seeing Pride soon so don't worry."

Saying that isn't going to calm me down, idiot.

Another ring from my phone made me sigh out of annoyance. I answered it, sending a warning glance at Tomatsu to be silent.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Mail! Darling, it's your Aunt Beatrice!"

As soon as I heard her voice, my eyes widened in horror. My Aunt, my crazy world travelling Aunt, oh God what did she want?

"Hello…Aunt Beatrice. What is it you need?"

"Oh, you know me so well Mail! See a friend of mine needs her cousin's daughter babysat and she happens to live near you! So you'll be looking after her for three days! Got to go love, bye!"

Before I could say anything, she hung up. I stared at the phone, wanting to combust into flames.

"Who was that?" Tomatsu asked.

"My Aunt." I replied stiffly.

"What did she want?"

"Me to babysit."

He snorted while I glared at him. "At least I didn't kiss Grell!"

"Shut up about that!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this was short, but it's supposed to be an after event thing. Next chapter will be the start of the last arc, Pride.<p>

Apparently, they say Paranormal Activity scared 'America,' do you guys agree?

I found it boring.

R&R


	43. Pride: Her Butler, Switch

A/N: Had my R.E exam today~

**Thanks to:**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**windwolf1988**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**grellsmidnightlover**

**animegirl1012**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**DemonWolf95**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**william T spears**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**HeavyMetalBandz**

Alex S belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 7-Pride<strong>

**P**ower is all you crave.

**R**espect is what you want.

**I**deally everyone likes you.

**D**ead wrong you'll be if you continue these thoughts.

**E**ternal damnation spent broken on a wheel.

**-**Eternal Snow

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Two-Her Butler, Switch<p>

"Why are we here?" Tomatsu asked, staring boredly at the white building. He was currently lying on my shoulder, in his cat form.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to pick up the girl Aunt Beatrice wanted me to babysit."

"Oh! Well, why am I here?"

I swear I'm the only one with a brain. "You came by your own free will."

Before we could continue to bicker, the door opened and a woman in her late thirties appeared.

"Oh! You must be Alice! My, you certainly look younger then your age." The woman said, smiling.

I twitched but kept my smile on. "Yes, I'm here to babysit your daughter, Alex Sen."

She squealed, making Tomatsu and me flinch. "She'll be so excited to meet you! ALEX, YOUR BABYSITTER IS HERE!"

I heard the sound of someone running down the stairs before a young girl, looking no older then twelve, appeared. She had short dark brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple white polo shirt and black shorts.

She looked at Tomatsu and me, then hid behind her mother. Her mother chuckled.

"Alex has always been shy, but I'm sure you two will get along! Oh, you have a cat. Alex loves cats, don't you sweetie?"

Mrs Sen didn't get a reply though causing her to chuckle nervously. Both Tomatsu and me sweatdropped, she was certainly…a shy child.

I smiled nervously at Mrs Sen. "I'll be sure to take care of Alex, you can count on me!"

She smiled back, before pushing Alex over to me and closing the door. Wow, she really wanted to get her daughter out of the house.

I looked at Alex, who was looking anywhere but at me, before carefully grabbing her hand.

Her head shot up and she looked at me with surprise.

I smiled at her. "Come on, my house is a few blocks from here."

She silently nodded before letting me lead the way.

Although I didn't show it, I was really happy. If only a lot of people I knew were shy, not fake shy like Melody was, but shy like Alex. Then I wouldn't have to worry about crazy people coming after me.

I noticed she kept glancing at Tomatsu, who was now perched on my head. How he managed to stay balanced I'll never know, but he sure was heavy.

Fat cat.

"What's your cat's name?" A quiet voiced asked. To my surprise, it was Alex who had asked.

"Oh, his name is Tomatsu." I replied, seeing Tomatsu throw her a lazy look.

She smiled. "He's adorable. Can I carry him?"

I sweatdropped before letting go of her hand and taking Tomatsu off of my head. He did try to hold onto my head by digging his claws into me, but I yanked him off before he could really hurt me.

I carefully handed him over to Alex, who looked excited at holding him. As soon as was in her arms, she proceeded to hug him tightly, causing him to look like he was about to faint.

He sent me a look for help but I turned my head away, payback is so much fun!

* * *

><p>I opened my front door and beckoned Alex in. as soon as she was in, I closed the door and sighed out of relief. Finally I was back home and there was nothing wrong with the house.<p>

It was strange though, I couldn't see Grell anywhere. Drocell was in his room most likely building dolls. Ciel, Sebastian and Lucy were out, so I didn't need to worry for Lucy.

I heard a sound from the Livingroom, making me freeze but then I relaxed when I realized it was probably Grell.

I turned to Alex and smiled, which she returned. It seemed she had gotten used to me fast, probably because she was hugging Tomatsu so much.

"My room is up the stairs, the first door on the right. Why don't you take Tomatsu and wait up there? I have something to do." I told her, pointing at the stairs. She nodded before walking up the stairs, taking a putout Tomatsu with her.

I walked into the Livingroom, expecting to see Grell, but instead of just seeing Grell, I saw three other people in the room with him.

The first one I recognized instantly, it was Undertaker. He seemed to be the first one to notice me because he sent a sly grin at me.

The next person I saw took me a little time to remember. When I did, I realized it was William Spears, the Shinigami that had stuck Grell with me.

The last person I didn't recognize. He had a weird hairdo, blonde hair for bangs with black hair at the back. He had the same colour eyes as Grell, so I knew he had to be a Shinigami. Besides, his death date was in the same writing as Shinigamis. He wore a black suit and black glasses. Glancing at his name, it said he was called Ronald Knox.

"~Miss Alice, we were waiting for you to come back.~" Undertaker said, grinning at me.

I twitched. "I've got a kid here, I don't think her mom would like it if her daughter said I let a bunch of weirdoes in."

Ronald smirked. "So, you're the mistaken, eh? My name is Ronald Knox, but your probably already know that with your ability."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I'm the infamous mistaken, Alice Rosaline."

William coughed a little, caching my attention. He pushed his glasses up with his death scythe, which still reminded me of a pole.

"Miss Rosaline, we are here to take you to Pride." William said, his gaze only on me.

My mouth dropped open. "Now? But I'm babysitting."

"Miss Rosaline, this is more important."

"So what? I leave a twelve-year-old kid alone here while you take me to see the last sin…wait, does that mean Pride is a Grim Reaper?" I retorted.

Ronald nodded. "He is, and not a very happy one at that."

William rolled his eyes at him. "Well you did try to set him up on a blind date."

"He needed to get out more."

I shook my head at the Grim Reapers. I couldn't just leave Alex alone here, her mom was expecting me to look after her.

Undertaker giggled, grabbing my attention. "~There might be a way for you to go and meet Pride while the child still thinks you are here.~"

I blinked at him. "How? It's not like there is two of me."

Grell huffed. "True, there isn't two of you…but you do have a twin…"

Caching onto what they were saying, my eyes widened. "You mean, you want me too…"

They nodded while I shook my head.

"This isn't going to end well."

* * *

><p>"Alex, may I borrow Tomatsu for a moment?" I asked her, walking into my bedroom.<p>

She glanced up before handing Tomatsu over.

I smiled at her before leaving the room.

"It's about time you came back! I've been stuck with her for far too long!" Tomatsu hissed, shifting into his human form.

"I thought you liked girls?" I asked him, confused.

"I do like girls, not children!" He replied.

Poor children.

I bit my lip before snapping my fingers. Before he could react, Ronald and Grell had him pinned down.

"Hey! What the heck is going on?" Tomatsu exclaimed, struggling.

I opened the closet-we were in a spare bedroom-and pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt.

"What's with the clothes?" Tomatsu asked, giving up on struggling.

"I'm getting changed." I told him simply. I want into the bathroom and took off my dress, I was forced into it by Lucy and Sebastian.

I sighed before picking up the make-up kit.

I came back out and walked slowly towards Tomatsu, the dress and make-up kit in both of my hands. Tomatsu looked at the items and then me curiously.

"I'm sorry Tomatsu, but I have to go meet Pride. I promise I'll pay you back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"…"

"Alice?"

"…"

"Alice? Wait-what are you-NOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>

Alex glanced up when she heard the door open. To her relief, Alice stepped in. but for some reason, she seemed a little different.

First of all, she didn't have make-up on before, but it made her face a little brighter. Her hair was a lot messier then it had been when she first came in and she seemed to have a more masculine vibe then a female vibe.

But who was Alex to judge? Maybe this is what Alice always looked like.

"Where is Tomatsu?" Alex asked, looking for the black haired cat.

Alice coughed. "Err, he had to go out."

Why did Alice's voice sound different? It sounded deeper and more male, but it had that tone when male's tried to impersonate females. Again, Alex dismissed it.

"I hope we have fun!" Alex said, smiling.

Alice sent a small unsure smile at her. Alex then went over to her bag-which she had brought with her-and tried to find something fun to do. Because she was so intent on her task, she didn't hear what Alice muttered.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Alice."

* * *

><p>Hehe, first chapter of the Pride Arc, done! I really feel cruel on what I did to Tomatsu, but being twins does have it's usefulness.<p>

Anyway, I have a question for you lot:

**What made you want to read this fanfiction?**

I am curious, so please tell me.

R&R


	44. Pride: Her Butler, Shinigami

A/N: Hello~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**DemonWolf95**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**animegirl1012**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**akira45**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Red Cookies**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**lightwolfheart**

**Marshmellowtime**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

Alex S belongs to Moonlightpheonix-Xx

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Luna belongs to xXxNekoxChanxXx (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 7-Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Three-Her Butler, Shinigami<p>

"I feel so guilty," I commented as we walked towards Undertaker's place. Leaving Tomatsu dressed up as me was the only option, but now I'm paranoid he'll come after me.

"Don't be," Grell replied, smirking. Oh, he loved that Tomatsu was forced into a dress, mind you, he did say he wanted to be in a dress to.

William sighed. "Demons, you shouldn't feel anything for those things."

Ronald chuckled. "Yet, you did help out that demon, Sebastian, with that angel."

William turned his head away, a sign that he didn't want to talk about it.

"So, why are we heading towards your place?" I asked Undertaker, glancing at the grinning man.

"~The portal to the Shinigami realm is at my place.~ My, won't it be exciting to see a Mistaken in the Shinigami Library?~" Undertaker replied, cackling.

I rolled my eyes before sighing. I hope this Pride isn't like them, but he might be arrogant so I guess I've got to be careful.

"I hope Tomatsu is okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tomatsu's P.O.V<strong>

I was going to kill Alice for this. To actually dress a Neko-Demon, me, in girl clothing is an insult! Thank god that Shinigami isn't hear and I'm hoping Alice will come back before her sister and stupid demons do.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Alex's voice piped up.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just thinking…how adorable you are!"

Why am I stuck looking after a human child? At least Lucy wasn't this bad…

She smiled at me before digging into her bag. She dug out a small white rectangular that I identified as 'Nintendo Ds.'

"I see that you are distracted-I mean having fun! I'll leave you to it!" I exclaimed before dashing out the room.

It was a lot harder then you think, partly because this dress was so constricting.

"I feel sorry for all females." I muttered, staring disgustingly at the mirror that showed my appearance.

Though I've got to admit, I do make a gorgeous woman. I would even date myself!

Before I could continue to stare at my image, the doorbell rang. I froze before calmly walking towards the front door. Maybe it's just a postman or the milkman.

I hope it's the milkman.

Unfortunately for me it wasn't the postman or the milkman. It was Alice's crazy friend, Csyanie.

She blinked at me before shaking her head. "Wow Alice, for a moment there I thought you were Tomatsu! Anyway, I heard that you had to babysit, so I'm here to help you!"

I laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah…thanks Csyanie!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's with your voice?"

I faked a cough. "I have a sore throat!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when she believed it. It's bad enough some people have seen me like this, but no way was I going to let Alice's friend know it's me. It's a good thing that she's kinda oblivious, but I'd better be careful.

She is a girl after all.

Csyanie grabbed my hand and dragged me back over to Alice's room-how she knew that Alex was in there, I'll never know.

"Hey Alice, where is everyone?" Csyanie asked.

"Err, Lucy, Ciel and Sebastian have gone out. Tomatsu and Grell have also gone out and Drocell's in his room." I stuttered out.

She nodded. "I bet you miss Grell."

I shuddered. "No, I don't."

She blinked before smirking. "Whatever you say. Now come on, I want to meet the girl you're babysitting."

She opened the door, dragging me in behind her and smiled at Alex. Alex looked at her in confusion before slowly smiling back.

"I'm Alice's best friend, Csyanie! What's your name?" Csyanie asked, sitting next to Alex.

"Alex Sen." Alex replied, turning her game off.

Csyanie suddenly pulled out a bag out of nowhere. She grinned at Alex and whispered something in her ear, glancing at me from time to time. I couldn't hear what they were saying, partly because I was to distracted at how to keep disguising myself.

"Hey Alice, we've got something to do." Csyanie exclaimed.

I blinked innocently. "What?"

My response was two evil grins from the girls.

"Makeover!"

Oh dear God.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Alice's P.O.V<strong>

When we had gotten to Undertaker's place, the Shinigami told me to close my eyes. Glancing at Grell for reassurance, he smirked and said he wasn't going to try anything.

So I closed my eyes, waiting patiently on what to do. I had this immense feeling to open my eyes but I ignored it-even though it was difficult.

"You can open your eyes now, Mistaken." William's voice spoke up.

I opened my eyes, only to close them really quickly. It was really bright, so it took a while for my eyes to adjust. When I did, I saw a huge grey building in front of me. Loads of people, who I presumed were Shinigami, were walking around.

The thing that they all had in common was that they all wore glasses. Undertaker seemed to notice me looking at all the glasses because he started to laugh.

"~Grim Reapers have to wear glasses, it's against the rules to take them off.~" He said.

I smirked at Grell who looked at me suspiciously. "Haha, you have to look like a nerd forever."

He glared at me while Undertaker and me burst out laughing. I don't technically rate people who wear glasses as nerds, I just like to piss off Grell.

Ronald shook his head before smiling. "You certainly know how to pick them, eh Mr Sutcliff?"

Grell twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ronald lazily waved a hand at him. "Oh, nothing."

William cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be doing your work, Knox?"

Ronald groaned. "I hate doing work."

William sent him an annoyed look. "It's your fault for visiting that human girl with creepy little boy."

Girl with a creepy little boy? He couldn't be talking about Luna and Ryu, could he? It would make sense, Tomatsu did say that Luna had the scent of a Shinigami on her.

Ronald turned around, heading towards another building. He lifted his hand lazily, and said his good-byes.

William shook his head before beckoning us to follow him. I was fascinated with the area, it was so different yet the same as our world.

"What's the tall building?" I asked William, noticing we were heading towards the building I had scene when we first got here.

"The Shinigami Library, it's where we keep all the Cinematic Records." William replied.

Oh great, I hope I don't get a history lesson.

"Why are we heading there?" I asked.

It was Grell who answered my question. "Pride likes to hang around there, to get away from Will."

Aw, poor William. It doesn't seem like he is liked a lot when he seems to be doing all the work.

Once we were in the building, I saw tons of books lined around the shelves. Undertaker told me that the Cinematic Records were in the books and they were stored in the library for safe keeping.

Grell sighed, his arms crossed. "I'm so bored."

William shook his head. "You shouldn't have come then."

Grell grumbled. "But you told me to keep a watch on the Mistaken until my punishment is over."

William didn't respond, but I swear he was enjoying this.

"Brother?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Turning to where the voice was, I was surprised to see that it was Grell's younger brother, Chase Sutcliff. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him, mind you it had only been a few months back.

Grell squealed before glomping Chase. "Oh, aren't you adorable!"

Chase sighed out of annoyance. "Brother, please get off of me."

Grell pouted but complied.

William sighed while Undertaker cackled. Chase noticed them and sent an annoyed look at William, who returned it, before his gaze shifted to me.

He smiled before approaching me. "Alice, I haven't seen you since the doll incident. How are things?"

I smiled back. "Oh, same old stuff. Getting chased by seven different types of monsters, being molested by your brother and seeing when people are going to die. It's pretty normal actually."

He blinked at me before rolling his eyes. "I swear, brother is turning into a bigger perv then he was with that demon."

Grell glared at Chase. "Hey! I am not a perv! And leave Bassie out of this!"

Both Chase and me rolled our eyes in sync. He was such a drama queen.

"So, what are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"~We're here to show Miss Alice the last sin, Pride.~" Undertaker said, his grin getting wider.

To my surprise, Chase's eyes widened in surprise. "You…want to meet Pride?"

I nodded. "I've already met the last six sins."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

"Yep. Do you know where Pride is?"

By the way he was acting, he knew who Pride was. Maybe he could tell me where to find him.

William intervened, causing Chase to glare at him. "There's no need for that Miss Rosaline, Pride is here."

I sent him a confused look before looking around. "Where?"

Undertaker cackled while both Grell and William rolled their eyes. Chase was the one to answer my question, but what he said surprise me.

"Alice…I'm Pride."

* * *

><p><strong>DemonWolf95<strong>, you are lucky because your OC is Pride! And is the first Oc sent in

that is a male~ So there you go.

I liked all of your responses as to why you read this story, I'm glad you like it. ^.^

Now here is another question, don't take this question seriously but I want to see what you would do: **What if I stopped this story?**

I'm not going to actually stop the story, I just want to know how you would react.

How many of you like Pandora Hearts? I'm addicted to it!

R&R


	45. Pride: Her Butler, Pride

A/N: WOOHOO! We're past 600 reviews!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**akira45**

**DemonWolf95**

**lightwolfheart**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Red Cookies**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**KorosuKa**

**DragonGamer0713**

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

Alex S belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 7-Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Four-Her Butler, Pride<p>

"Alice…I'm Pride."

I stared at him blankly before laughing. Chase looked at me confused, Undertaker smirked and William and Grell looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Alice, are you okay?" Chase asked, not knowing how to react.

I shook my head before sighing. "Sorry, it's just I expect Pride to be, um, arrogant. Mind you, I should have seen this coming."

Grell snorted. "He may not act it, but Chase can be arrogant. As well as mean! Just see how he acts towards Bassie! That's enough proof."

Chase scowled at him. "How can you like a demon? They're our natural enemies! I'd prefer you to keep stalking Alice!"

I looked at Chase in shock, my cheeks heating up. "N-no, just let him continue to stalk Sebastian! I'd rather not have him follow me…"

Actually, I wouldn't mind.

He blinked before smirking. "Oh, I see."

I looked at him confused while he turned around and began to walk away. He turned to me and gestured me to follow him. I reluctantly did, making sure Undertaker and Grell were following.

William decided that it was time for him to leave. "Please explain everything properly Pride, we don't want another mistake."

Chase glared at him. "Whatever."

Undertaker grinned before addressing me. "~Miss Alice, I'll be leaving you now. I want to check something.~"

"What? You can't leave me alone!" I cried, but he just laughed and walked away.

Bastard!

Chase sighed while Grell smirked. Grell walked over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me after his brother. "Come on, let's go!"

I didn't get a chance to look around because Grell and Chase were moving fast. Grell said it was so that the other reapers wouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

We ended up standing outside a gold coloured door. Opening it, Chase gestured for us to go inside. Once insides, he closed the door and locked it.

He walked over to the only thing in the room, a pair of couches. Sitting down, he offered us the other seat.

"You're probably wondering why I took us here, aren't you?" Chase asked, leaning back into the couch.

I nodded. "Yeah, is it important?"

He looked at me seriously before speaking. "Let me tell you a story, about a mistaken similar to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomatsu's P.O.V<strong>

Looking in the mirror, horror filled me. There was this red stuff, lipstick, smeared all over my lips. Blue eye shadow was put on all around my eyes. My hair had been pulled up and put into very difficult knots. Pink nail varnish was on my nails.

All in all, I was living a male's nightmare.

"Oh Alice, you're so adorable! But you're acting weird, you would never let me do this too you." Csyanie said, getting her camera.

And I wonder why. In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.

I faked giggled. "I'm just having one of those days.~"

She blinked before suddenly diving on me. I let out a yelp but she covered my mouth before putting one of her hands on my chest.

We both realized something at the same time. She knew I was Tomatsu.

"T-Tomatsu?" She whispered-yelled.

Lucky for me she didn't say that out loud, because Alex was still here.

"H-hey Csyanie, nice day we're having, isn't it?" I said, nervously laughing.

"Are you guys in love or something?" Alex asked, suddenly appearing next to us.

We both scrambled apart. Csyanie looked shocked while I stared at Alex boredly before putting my fake smile again. "Alex, we have a collection of Soul Eater (don't own) season 1 DVD's downstairs, why don't you go and watched them?"

She was out the door before I could finish.

I sighed out of relief, annoyed that I was still dressed like a girl.

"Tomatsu, why are you dressed up like Alice?" Csyanie asked.

I glared at the wall. "She went to go and see Pride with the Shinigamis. But because she has to be the one to babysit Alex, I was forced to dress up as her."

She laughed. "Oh, if only you had a girlfriend, she would die of laughter."

I blinked at this. "But I do have a girlfriend."

She stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. "Since when?"

I grinned. "Since we went to go and rescue Alice from Envy. I met her there and now I can't stop thinking about her! Oh, I sound like a high school student with their first crush!"

She smiled. "I bet she's lovely."

"Oh no she's not. She's sadistic and has anger issues, you want to hear the funny part? She doesn't know that I refer to her as my girlfriend."

She sweatdropped. "Who is this unlucky, I mean lucky, girl?"

"Amaya Kagemusha."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-During the Envy Arc<strong>

_"So be it, if I have to beat the crap out of you to get Alice, I will." Tomatsu said, before charging towards the Angel._

_Amaya dodged, cringing from her recent injuries. She was pissed that a Demon managed to hurt her, she was going to make sure he regretted it._

_Even if he was cute._

_Amaya shook her head, her cheeks feeling warm. She aimed a punch at his face, but he easily dodged and grabbed her fist. He pulled her towards him, leaving no space between them._

"_Too bad you're the enemy," he said, "you're kinda cute."_

_She growled, kicking him in the stomach. "Piss off Demon, I'm going to love tearing you apart!"_

_He pouted, wiping some blood off of his face. "Now that's mean, hurting my precious face like that, but I love to play with my prey."_

_She laughed haughtily. "Haha, correction demon, you're my prey."_

_He winked at her, causing her to glare at him. "That sounded pretty sexy to me."_

_She shook her head, aiming another hit at him._

_Once again he manage to dodge and move close to her. To her shock, he grabbed her face and smashed their lips together. She tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge._

_Finally he pulled away and smirked. He got a punch in the face afterwards._

"_YOU STUPID CAT!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"It was love at first sight." I sighed out, dreaming of Amaya.<p>

Csyanie blinked at me before raising an eyebrow. "It sounds to me like you have convinced yourself into thinking she likes you."

I glared at her. How dare she say that! Amaya loves me!

"Of course she likes me! I could see it in her eyes!"

She shook her head. "Boys…"

I was about to retort when I heard the front door open.

"Big sis! Sebastian, Ciel and me are back! I want to meet the girl you're babysitting!"

Both Csyanie and me froze in horror.

Oh God, if that demon saw me in this…I would die!

Csyanie surprised me by grabbing me and dragging me downstairs.

Lucy's head shot up to smile at me but she froze, as did the other demons.

It was Sebastian who broke the silence. "Young master…it seems Tomatsu makes a better girl then you."

Both Ciel and me glared at him. I was shocked that Ciel actually dressed like a girl but to say that to me!

"Wait? Alice is a boy?"

Oh shit, it seems the secrets out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Chase bent down and dug his hands under the couch. He suddenly pulled out a box, making me blink in surprise.

"What's with the box?" I asked him.

"Oh this, it contains two very valuable items."

I blinked. "If they're valuable, why are they under a couch?"

He smirked. "When criminals come to steal valuable stuff, they always go for safes or the most guarded rooms. Who would ever think to look under a couch in a random room?"

Wow, that's actually a smart idea.

He opened the box, showing us the items in the box. All I saw was a book and a necklace.

Chase carefully picked up the necklace and handed it over to me. Looking at it closely, I saw that attached to the chain, there was a big blue gem. Other then that, it looked very old.

"What's valuable about this necklace?" I asked Chase, twirling the necklace around.

"It's not just any necklace, it's known as the Eternal Sphere. The main purpose of the Eternal Sphere, is it's wearer becomes immortal as long as they wear the necklace. Grim Reapers would use it for different reasons. One of the reasons is sometimes when people, who are beneficial to the world, get into a life or death situation, the reapers would make them wear it."

"Another purpose for the necklace, is to keep important humans to Shinigami alive, if they have permission. Like a friend or…a lover."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"The story I'm going to tell you, is how a Shinigami fell for a human, a mistaken no less."

* * *

><p>Next chapter you'll get to see someone's past, well a little of it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

I just had fun on Google Translator! Hehe.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Five interesting facts-<strong>

I feel like I'm close to you lot, so here is five true facts about me:

**1. I love cats but I'm afraid of Dogs**-When I was six, I saw this dog kill my friend's cat. Then a few days later another dog bit me for no reason, ever since then I've been afraid of dogs. I can't even go in the same room as one.

**2. I'm a major Sonic the Hedgehog Fan, so much that I hate Mario**-When I was younger, I heard about the 'Team Mario' vs. 'Team Sonic' thing and instantly chose Team Sonic. I just have no interest for plumbers that find mythical lands in a sewer.

**3. I hate Twilight with a passion, but I love the Harry Potter series**-The only reason I read the Twilight books and watch the films is to compare them, see which one is worse. J K Rowling has always been my fav author.

**4. I'm very lazy and have to be motivated to do something-**These chapters may be posted early for a lot of you, but it's way past midnight when I'm done. I just sit in my chair and glance at stories for entertainment.

**5. I have a lot of Pokemon stuff-** My dad used to sell Pokemon cards, he ended up giving them all to me, so I have loads of cards just lying around in random places. I have the Pokemon Games: Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal, Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby, Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Pokemon Black and White. Pokemon Ranger 1, 2, and 3, Pokemon Battle Revolution and PokePark: Pikachu's adventure, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (both versions) and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky. I have movies 1, 2, 3, 4, 8 and 9. And I have figurines and teddies.

…See, a lot of stuff XD


	46. Pride: Her Butler, Missing Pages

**A/N:** Hehe, another new chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**HaruhiandHikaru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Red Cookies**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**akira45**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DemonWolf95**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Roy's Little Girl**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Epic Sunglasses**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Red Hooded Angel**

**xxyangxx2006**

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 7-Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Five-Her Butler, Missing Pages<p>

I blinked at Chase. "A story about a Shinigami falling in love with a Mistaken?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and you'll be interested to know who the Mistaken is."

"Who?"

"Eva Macken."

My eyes shot open. Eva Macken was another Mistaken and friend of Undertaker. I turned all my attention on Chase to listen to what he had to say.

He picked up the other item in the box, the book. It looked old and worn out but it had the appearance of a book that had never been opened.

"This is Eva's Cinematic Record. By opening this, we can see Eva's memories until the day she died. Sadly, half the pages have mysteriously disappeared, we can only see Eva's beginning and nothing more."

Grell snorted before standing up. "I don't want to watch some girl's past, I'm going to go and see Will!"

Before Chase or me could say anything, Grell skipped out the room but not before sending me a smirk.

Chase shook his head before standing up and sitting next to me.

"Eva Macken was sixteen years old when her parents died…."

As he began to explain, the book shot up and let out the reel of memories. Because it moved so fast, I couldn't see what it was showing until it zoomed onto a certain memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Record Memories-<strong>

A young girl no older then sixteen watched as her parents coffin was lowered into the ground. The girl had short blonde hair, reaching her shoulders, and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved black dress and a black hat.

Beside her, were two young boys. The first one had short blonde hair and blue eyes, just like the girl. He was dressed in a white blouse with black shorts and boots. He appeared to be eight years old. The second boy, who appeared to be four years old, had reddish orange hair and dark grey eyes. He was dressed similar to the older boy.

The girl, who was in fact Eva Macken, turned to the boys and beckoned them to follow her as she led them away from the funeral.

"What will we do now?" The youngest boy asked, looking at the other two for advice.

The blonde haired boy grinned. "We're free now Luka! We can do what we want!"

Eva scowled at him. "Jim, don't say things like that!"

He frowned at her before grinning. "But big sis, mum and dad have always been so mean to us! Now that they are gone, we can live a good life."

Luka giggled. "Agreed."

Eva rolled her eyes, used to Jim's behavior. Their family had always been outsiders to the other villagers and because of that her brothers had always talked about getting rid of them.

Now that their parents were dead, Eva was going to have to take charge. She bit her lip when she saw some of the villager's glare at them. She grabbed her brother's arms and dragged them over to their house.

The house wasn't fantastic but it was enough for them to live in. Jim kept saying that one day they were going to live in a mansion.

Once inside, Jim and Luka ran upstairs while Eva went into the livingroom. She was about to start cleaning the house when suddenly her head started to hurt. She knew what was going to happen but hoped it was nothing bad.

Her vision suddenly clouded over, turning white. Random images zoomed past here, not giving her time to look at them.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, only it sounded older.

**_"Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit._ _Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude._" **

Before she could digest the words, the vision ended. She blinked before sighing and walking off to clean the house.

* * *

><p>I looked at Chase after the first memory finished. "So her parents died and she was left to look after her brothers?"<p>

He nodded. "Yep, but Eva was up to the challenge."

Remembering what I just saw, I realised that I recognised one of the boys. Jim Macken, he looked a lot like Alois Trancy, the boy who apparently owned the now abandoned mansion.

"Lets see another memory." Chase said, turning back to the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Record Memories-<strong>

Eva had changed since her parents died. She was now twenty years old and ready to help her family out. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching her back.

She sighed as she saw her brothers try to sneak into the house. Keyword being try. As soon as they entered the house, they gulped when they noticed Eva waiting for them.

"You stole from the village again, didn't you?" Eva asked, not looking at her brothers.

Jim pouted before running over and hugging her. "But we wanted to help out! We barely get to eat anymore."

Eva smiled at him and beckoned Luka over. "I'm sorry guys, maybe I should try harder."

Luka shook his head. "It's okay big sis!"

Eva suddenly frowned, making Luka and Jim frown in concern. She turned to them and smiled, but Jim knew it was fake.

"What's wrong Eva?" Jim asked, not taking his gaze away from her.

She sighed before sitting down. "Luka, I need to talk to Jim privately, get ready for bed, okay?"

Luka looked ready to protest, but reluctantly complied. Once they were alone, Jim regarded Eva wearily.

"Jim…promise me that you will look after Luka, no matter what happens." Eva said, still not looking at him.

Jim narrowed his eyes. "You say it like you're going to leave us."

She stood up and finally faced him, making him widen his eyes. She was crying…

"I've decided that I'm going to London. Maybe there I can find a job that will pay good money. That's why I want you to look after Luka, so that maybe one day…we can finally have a life we've craved for."

A gasp alerted the two to Luka's presence. He stared at his sister in surprise before rushing forward and hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you Eva…"

"And I too Luka."

* * *

><p>"So this time she left them?" I clarified, watching the memory zoom away.<p>

"Yeah, back then the family barely had anything. Mind you, if she had stayed maybe the fates of her brothers might of changed."

Another memory came forward and I anticipated on what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Record Memories-<strong>

Since leaving her home a year ago, Eva had luck in getting a job in London that paid well. Unfortunately it came at a price, Eva had to disguise herself as a boy.

She missed her brothers and really wished to see them again. In the past, she used to watch her brothers through her visions, even though the visions were mostly bad and unhelpful. But about three months after she had left, she stopped having visions of her brothers.

Leaving the store she worked at, which sold antiques, Eva headed towards the guest room she rented at a nearby inn.

While walking she felt the familiar sensation of another vision, but for some strange reason it felt more unusual then before. Pain filled her but she ignored it, gripping her head tightly.

Everything went white as the new vision began to play….

* * *

><p>To my surprise, the memory suddenly turned black and disappeared. I turned to Chase with a questioning look.<p>

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Remember when I told you that some of the memories are missing, well that's one of them. Guess we'll have to skip what she saw."

I get the feeling that whatever Eva saw was important, with the way she was acting in the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Record Memories-<strong>

Eva stared out the window blankly. A week ago, she had gone back to visit her home but sadly all of the village had been annihilated and her brothers were no where to be seen.

Another thing that had been bothering is the vision she had, although it had yet to happen she wanted to prepare herself now for it.

But right now she was on a mission. Her vision gave her a clue that she needed to find a man.

"Drocell Keinz…where can I find him?" She wondered out loud before standing up and exiting the store. She walked through the streets, not planning to do anything when she saw someone on the ground in an alleyway.

Looking around, Eva walked down the alleyway and approached the mysterious person. To her shock she saw a man that looked to be in his twenties on the floor bleeding out…straw!

He had short auburn hair and was dressed in a purple coat with weird blue markings on his face.

She recognized this man, he was from her vision…Drocell Keinz!

She tried to wake him by shaking him, even slapping him. But nothing was happening. As a last resort, she punched his stomach.

She noticed him stirring, so she prepared herself for the talk with him. When he opened his eyes, she was amazed that he had violet eyes, which were rare.

"Oh! You're awake, I'm glad. For a minute there I thought I'd never wake you!" She exclaimed, sending him a big smile.

He blinked at her in shock.

"Of course," she continued, "I'd known you were going to wake, I just didn't think it would take that long. Oh! I forgot to mention my name! I'm so sorry how dreadful of me!" She wailed.

He blinked at her again, looking confused.

"My name is Eva. You are Drocell Keinz, aren't you?" She asked.

He cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since he woke up. "Yes, I am. Though, sometimes I wonder to myself if I still am."

She giggled and sent another smile to him. "Good. I can't explain to you exactly what I want you to do, but I have a gift. This 'gift' told me that at some point you shall meet a girl, a girl named Alice Rosaline and I want you to do something for me. I won't be able to do it because I am certain I'll be dead by the time this happens, but I want you to…" She began, looking at him hopefully.

"Want me to what?" He asked waiting for her to clarify what she wanted.

"I want you to go and protect her! She will be in grave danger, sadly her personality is one of acceptance. Basically, she won't care what happens!"

He looked at her blankly before slowly nodding, making her grin. "Great! Now come with me, let's get you healed up…"

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in surprise. "So that's why Drocell helps me, because Eva asked him too! That means Eva must have had a vision about me!"<p>

Chase nodded before checking the book. "It seems only one more memory is available for us to see."

"Will this have the Shinigami in it?"

He hesitated before nodding. "I guess but be prepared."

Before I could ask anything else, the memory took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Record Memories-<strong>

Eva walked through the streets of London, looking at all the damage that had recently befallen it. She knew what did this, it was the work of an angel.

She carefully sidestepped corpses and tried ignoring all the suffering around her, yet each time she saw a child, it would remind her of her brothers.

"Luka…Jim…where are you?" She asked out loud, staring sadly ahead.

Her thoughts were broken when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize when she got a good look at the man.

Long silver hair….black clothes….and a never ending grin….

* * *

><p>"Undertaker?"<p>

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Hope you liked the chapter, also the dialogue between Drocell and Eva was taken from the Haunted House Arc, go back and read it if you want to remember Drocell's thoughts on it.<p>

I've been bored lately so I'm going to start a Pokemon game and name my character, as well as my six Pokemon, after the seven deadly sins XD

R&R


	47. Pride: Her Butler, Meeting

A/N: I've got something to tell you lot~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Rinatsu**

**DemonWolf95**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**treena-ivy-carter**

**Marshmellowtime**

**LonelyStorm**

**KorosuKa**

**Red Cookies**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**akira45**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

Alex S belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa (mentioned)

Lilah O belongs to SheldonCooperIzMehHero

Kailey L belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-GakI

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins Arc 7-Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Six-Her Butler, Meeting<p>

I stared at the Cinematic Record in shock, even when it suddenly ended and disappeared. Chase looked at me and rolled his eyes before putting the Cinematic Record book back into the box, along with the necklace, and shoved it back under the couch.

"That was Undertaker, wasn't it?" I asked him once he turned back to me.

He nodded. "Yeah, that was Undertaker."

"Was he the Shinigami that fell in love with Eva?"

He then shrugged making me stare at him in confusion. "You see, because Eva Macken's memories have been screwed up and the majority of them are missing, we don't exactly know. I only said that Eva and Shinigami fell in love because that's what the older Grim Reapers said."

I sighed before thinking about the memories I saw. "I guess it was useful to see some of the memories. Now I know that she saw something concerning me! If only I could find those missing pages."

He snorted. "Please, we have been looking for them for years and had no luck. You should just stay on track on your current tasks."

I twitched. "Thanks for the support. Why do they call you Pride anyway?"

He shrugged. "Who knows."

Before we could continue to talk, the door opened and Grell stepped inside. He walked over and smirked at me, looking as if he was going to explode into laughter.

And he looked so cute too…

"We should head back…hehe," he said, letting out a few laughs.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you laughing at?"

He smirked. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Chase, who was looking at us with a suggestive look. I growled at him making him smirk, just like his brother. "It was nice seeing you Chase, Pride, but I'll be going now."

He nodded before standing up. "Good luck Alice."

* * *

><p>We arrived back in my hometown through Undertaker's shop. I really wanted to ask Undertaker about his connection with Eva, but the grinning man left to go sort out business before I could.<p>

Sighing, both Grell and me walked back to my house in silence. Occasionally I would catch Grell looking at me before shaking his head. It appeared that he was having a fight with himself.

Finally I grew annoyed with how he was acting and whirled around on him. "Okay, what the heck is wrong with you?"

He blinked before sighing. "It's Bassie…"

Oh dear God, not again….

"What about Sebastian?" I asked him, boredly.

"I don't think he loves me…."

I smirked. "And you just realized this. How long have you been in love with him?"

"One hundred and twenty four years."

I choked on my breath. One hundred and twenty four years? Oh god, that is devotion!

I sighed looking anywhere but at him. "Well just because he doesn't love doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I'm sure you'll find the right person."

He stared at me blankly before smirking. "Ah, I get it! You're in love with me!"

I spluttered, feeling my cheeks warm up. "N-no I don't! Haha, you're so funny Grell…oh look, the house!"

Lucky for me my house was right in front of us. I legged it to the door, not looking at Grell. Although I was in love with him, I wasn't going to say that to him. Frankly because I don't want to put up with his teasing.

Opening the door, I froze. In the hallway, were Tomatsu (dressed like me), Alex, Csyanie, Sebastian, Drocell, Ciel and Lucy.

Everyone turned to look at both Grell and me. Alex's eyes widened before staring at Tomatsu. "Oh, you're twins!"

I glared at Tomatsu, who tried to hide behind Sebastian. "Tomatsu, I asked you to disguise as me! Why does she know?"

He flushed in embarrassment. "It's not my fault! It's Csyanie's fault! She was the one who found out! Then Lucy and her butlers decided to come and reveal everything! Of course Drocell got involved too…"

Csyanie glared at him. "It's not my fault you suck at being Alice!"

Sebastian shook his head. "Degrading yourself to look like a girl."

Tomatsu glared at everyone until he turned and stormed up the stairs.

I shook my head before turning to Alex. "Sorry about that. I had business to take care off and my butler, Grell, suggested this."

She smiled. "It's alright."

I then saw Tomatsu come down in normal clothes, the make up gone and his hair back into it's usual look. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket and black trousers.

Alex looked at him and gaped. "Wow, your brother is hot."

Tomatsu smirked while I snorted. "Come on, let's go."

I dragged her out the house, which was hard because she wouldn't stop staring at Tomatsu. I glared and cursed at Tomatsu for making this difficult. As soon as we were away from the house, I sighed out of relief.

Alex turned to me with a look of confusion. "Isn't your cat called Tomatsu?"

"Mom just loves the name Tomatsu."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for looking after my daughter." Mrs Sen said, hugging Alex.<p>

I smiled. "Your welcome. I'm happy to help."

Alex looked at me and smiled. "I hoe I get babysat by you more, especially your brother."

I twitched before ruffling her hair. "Haha, funny."

Mrs Sen shoed Alex into the house before waving at me as I turned to leave. "I'll be sure to call you in the future. I've sent the money."

"Thanks."

Walking back to my house, I began to think about what would happen next. I've met all of the sins now but I had yet to find out who the leader is. I just hoped that it wouldn't affect Lucy, if I could find a way to save her soul then that would be helpful.

I gazed ahead of me to see how far I had left to go home, but I froze. Around me, the air grew colder then it was already. I could nothing but the sound of my rushing breath.

The reason for this was because in front of me was the man I had seen at the bar. His hair had grown a little longer, now up to his shoulders. Red eyes stared at me blankly. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with trousers and a long coat.

My breath hitched as he began to approach me. What did he want? And why did he give off the wrong vibe?

He was suddenly in front of me, making me blink.

"Mistaken….watch yourself, you're becoming a pest." He said, his voice cold.

"W-who are you?" I asked him, mentally hitting myself for stuttering.

"My name is unimportant, but you can call me Zero."

Before I could ask him anything else, he suddenly disappeared without a trace. I blinked again before shrugging and heading back.

I had a bad feeling about that man. A very bad feeling.

* * *

><p>"So why did you come here?" I asked Csyanie, seeing her collecting her stuff.<p>

She blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh, I just found out something you'll be interested to know."

I gave her a skeptical look. "Nowadays I'm not interested in much. What is it?"

She smirked. "Andreas Crescine is back and starting school tomorrow!"

I blinked before spluttering. "Andreas Crescine, as in the one walks around in his underwear?"

She nodded before sniggering. "It's funny how you always walk in on him."

I growled. "The boy needs to wear clothes! I swear down he had better learnt. It has only been four years."

She shook her head before standing up and heading towards the door. "I told him you'd take him to school tomorrow, you need to have something normal in your life."

I snorted. "And you count as normal?"

She glared at me before leaving. I grumbled and stormed to the kitchen to get my jelly. Oh how I long for jelly!

Lucy looked up from her fruit salad and smiled. "Sebas-Chan made this for me!"

I smiled. "Oh did he?"

She nodded before turning to Ciel who was reading the paper. I sighed before getting my jelly, ignoring Sebastian who was making dinner. Drocell was out in the garden reading a back and Grell had ran off after Tomatsu, who apparently called him a 'gender confused redhead.'

That man still bothered me. I would have to find out more about Zero and the best person to ask would be Erin. Good thing I have to go to school tomorrow…I can't believe I just said that.

Looking around, a small smile crawled onto my face. It was nice to have a relaxing moment.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-Unknown Location<strong>

In the dark room, the only thing you could see was a table with eight seats around it. The table was a plain white colour, just like the chairs. Torches aligned the wall, giving the dark room an eerie glow.

The door connected to the room opened as people began to walk into the room.

The first to enter the room was Lust. His black hair was brushed neatly but had a shaggy appearance. His blue eyes looked around the room boredly. He was dressed in a simple black suit.

Behind him was a girl with reddish orange hair and deep-sea grin eyes. She was dressed in an orange halter-top with blue shorts. Her hair was tied to the side. This girl was Lilah Okami, Lust's adviser and a terrible one at that.

Next to enter was Greed. He sent a smirk at Lust who gave him a blank look. His brown hair had turned to a pitch-black colour and instead of hazel eyes, his eye colour had changed to reddish purple glow that most demons had. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest top and trousers.

Behind him was his faithful servant Kailey Larra, who looked around the room in childish excitement. She was dressed in a black shirt with a black skirt. Her brown hair was brushed neatly and out of the way of her amber eyes. Not far behind her was her older brothers, Thompson, Cantebury and Timber.

The next person to enter was Sloth, who looked ready to fall asleep-his usual look. His auburn hair was in disarray and his green eyes were blank. He wore a hoodie with murky jeans.

Following behind Sloth was his faithful assistant, Elliot Arrowfort. She gave Sloth a reprimanding look while glancing around the room wearily. Her black hair was in a similar fashion to Sloth's hair and her onyx eyes were full of uncertainty. She was dressed in a long sleeved blouse with trousers.

Gluttony was next to enter, look ready to devour everything in sight. His blonde hair was covered in blood and his grey eyes were half-lidded. He was dressed in a blue shirt with bloodstains and jeans.

Walking next to Gluttony was his companion and friend, Pluto. Pluto kept running his hands through his white hair, red eyes looking around the room in curiosity.

Envy entered next. She looked at the other occupants in disgust. Her long blonde hair was curled and surrounded around her. Her brown eyes surveyed the room before deeming it okay to enter.

Flanked behind her were Aimee Harker and Amaya Kagemusha.

Aimee had her red hair tied in a bun, her blue eyes glancing at her leader from time to time. She wore a long black dress. She had a look of boredom on her face, not really wanting to be here.

Amaya grinned sadistically, freaking some of the occupants in the room out. Her black eyes were sparked with devious intentions, her black hair was scattered around her face. She wore a simple white shirt with shorts.

Wrath walked in next, not happy to be here. His blue hair was messily hung around his face, his now dark purple eyes glared at all the occupants in the room. He was dressed in a long black sleeved shirt, a white over top and grey trousers.

Following beside him was Aizawa Kasumi, who was glancing down at her phone. Her long black hair shrouded her face, blocking her crimson eyes from view.

The final person to enter was Pride, who would rather be anywhere then here. His red hair was similar to his elder brother except it was way shorter and his green-yellow eyes looked around in mild amusement. He was dressed in his usual Grim Reaper outfit.

The seven sins each took a seat at the table, their companions stood behind them dutifully. It was silent yet the air was thick with tension.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a hooded man entered the room. His red eyes surveyed the room before taking the last seat. He looked up briefly so his mouth was visible. He smirked at the supernatural beings, make them freeze.

"Hello my precious sins, let the meeting begin."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Seven Deadly Sins Arcs<strong>

* * *

><p>And there you have it! All seven deadly sins arcs are done! I hope you enjoyed them because we are getting close to the interactive chapters!<p>

Next chapter we'll get to see how the sins are their companions act around each other, I feel cruel doing this…leaving you until Tuesday XD

On other news, my Stalker has joined FFnet, her Pen name is **ILUVSEAN123** so please be nice to her X3

**TO ANYONE THAT KNOWS ABOUT My Charge is a Monster!-I HAVE BEEN STOLEN FROM! A PERSON ON FANFICTION CALLED BLUE-EYES WHITE ANGEL HAS COPIED AND EDITED MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! SHE HAS JUST BASICALLY CHANGED THE MAIN CHARACTER'S NAME AND POSTED IT AS HER WORK! I AM SO PISSED OFF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Alex's discovery on Tomatsu!-Dedicated to Moonlightpheonix-xX (Told in Alex's P.O.V)<strong>

I couldn't believe this. My babysitter Alice was a boy! It made me wonder if Alice cross-dressed for a living.

'Alice' started to freak out. "Um, Alex, what are you doing here? You should be watching TV!"

I blinked. "But you were making so much racket, I had to see what was going on."

The cute black haired man in the butler's outfit smirked. "You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out."

'Alice' glared at him. "Stupid asshole! I will!"

'Alice' turned to me and smiled. "I'm sorry for lying. I'm Tomatsu, Alice's twin brother."

My eyes widened. Alice had a twin brother? I wonder what he would look like without the girl clothing…

Another person showing up then interrupted us. He had auburn hair and violet eyes and wore a weird circus type outfit. He stared blankly at us before speaking.

"Alice is home."

After he announced that, the front door opened and Alice entered. She looked shocked before glaring at Tomatsu.

She then began ranting at him, along with the others before he stormed upstairs. A few minutes later, Tomatsu came back down.

And this time he was dressed as a boy. I felt my face heat up, he looked very cute. Alice came over and started to drag me out of the house, but my eyes could not leave Tomatsu. He noticed this and smirked.

As soon as we were out the house, I remembered something.

"Isn't your cat called Tomatsu?"

"Mom just loves the name Tomatsu." She replied.

Once we got back to my house, I hugged my mom and bid Alice a farewell. I then ran to my room, which had a lot of anime and manga things in it. I went over to my journal and opened a new page.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today I think I got my first crush, the hot twin brother of Alice.**_

_**-Alex Sen**_

I blushed as I re-read the diary entry and walk over to my bed. Although I may be a child, I still couldn't believe that I had a crush on an older boy.

"Hey, was it me or did he have cat features?"


	48. Her Butler, Underwear

A/N: And so the Sin Arcs are finished and now we are back on track~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**The Name Is Greed**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Red Cookies**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**DemonWolf95**

**Treena-ivy-carter**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**invisiblecanada **

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Red Hooded Angel**

**Rinatsu**

**KorosuKa**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**01LIVETOWRITE23**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**DragonGamer0713 **

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa

Lilah O belongs to SheldonCooperIzMehHero

Kailey L belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Seven-Her Butler, Underwear<p>

The sins and their companions stared at the man as he began to talk. A lot of the sins were tempted to end his life there and then, but they restrained themselves.

After all, he wasn't the easiest guy to kill.

"All of you have failed to acquire the Mistaken. I even gave you lot a total of ten years to get it sorted out. Although all of you managed to befriend her, it still didn't turn out well." The mysterious man said, looking annoyed.

Sloth yawned. "It's not our fault, Alice just isn't interested."

Envy glared at him. "Of course she wouldn't be interested in you, you're a zombie."

Sloth's response was to stick his finger up at her, earning some chuckles from the other sins.

Greed turned to the hooded man. "Old man, what do you expect us to do? We aren't exactly used to dealing with collecting Mistakens."

The man twitched. "Greed, I've told you countless of times. My name is not old man, it's Wallace. Now then, I will give you all one more chance. If you fail, there will be consequences."

Wallace stood up and headed towards the door, ignoring the death glares sent his way. As soon as he left the room, a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Soon…My plan will be complete."

Back in the room, the sins sighed out of relief. Wallace can be frightening by just being in the same room. Greed leaned his elbow on the table and plopped his head on his hands. He decided to cause some mischief because frankly he was bored.

"So, I heard that you told Alice about the other Mistaken. How did it feel to be alone with her, Pride?" Greed asked, turning his red eyes over to Chase.

Chase scowled at him. "None of your business Demon."

Kailey stepped forward looking annoyed. "Don't talk to boss like that! It's not his fault you barely interact with the Mistaken!"

Chase glared at her, causing her to flinch a little. A snort caught Kailey's attention, taking her eyes away from the Shinigami.

It was Amaya who snorted, she smirked sadistically at Kailey. "Aw, is the little Shinigami bullying you? You poor thing."

Kailey glared at her before smirking. "At least I'm not falling for a Neko-Demon that flirts with other girls."

Amaya growled at her. "You little bitch! I am not falling for the disgusting thing!"

Kailey and Amaya were about to attack each other but Envy held up her hand. "Amaya, don't get into a fight with those things, you are better then that."

Amaya looked ready to protest but she didn't dare go against her leader, not to mentioned the fact Aimee was giving her a warning glance. Kailey shook her head, turning away, while Greed smirked.

Elliot noticed her boss about to fall asleep and slapped on the head. Sloth yawned before slouching again.

Aizawa watched this with disgust. Elliot noticed this and sent a glare at her, which made Aizawa smirk. "So zombie, I heard you used to be human. How does it feel to eat people you once considered friends?"

Elliot sneered at her. "For your information artificial human, I don't eat my friends. And you don't have room to talk, after all, artificial humans are a weaker version of us."

Aizawa was tempted to jump Elliot there and then, but Wrath grabbed hold of her top and kept her next to him. Elliot smirked, flipping her hair before turning back to reprimand Sloth, who had fallen asleep again.

Lilah sighed out of boredom until she noticed a certain Demon Dog staring at her. She scowled in disgust before turning away. But of course her boss Lust noticed and grinned at Gluttony.

"Wow Glut, you seem to be keeping your figure even though you eat every second you get."

Gluttony spat out his drink before staring at Lust in disgust (hey, that rhymed!).

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

Half the sins snorted while Lust's jaw-dropped. "No! Oh god no you disgusting mutt."

Gluttony growled. "Wanna say that to my face?"

Lilah sighed as she watched her boss get into a fight with Gluttony…again. Pluto was just happy to see his master do something besides eating.

Chase looked at the whole scene in disbelief. Lust and Gluttony were growling at each other while Lilah and Pluto were in their own worlds. Greed was pissing off Envy while Aimee was looking concerned and the triplets were bored. Kailey and Amaya looked ready to kill each other. Sloth was falling asleep while Wrath looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Elliot and Aizawa looked as if they were having a casual conversation, but you could hear the threats inside them.

Chase so wanted to run for it while he still could.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

My alarm clock kept blaring, waking me up from my dream. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my clock, only to do a double take.

"Ah shit! I need to get to Andreas's house!"

Rushing over to my closet, I slipped on a blue long sleeved shirt with trousers and grabbed my coat, gloves, hat and scarf. It was winter after all and I really didn't want to freeze my butt off. Grabbing my school bag, I rushed out my room only to bump into Grell.

"And where are you off to?" He asked, noticing my look of impatient expression.

"Have to go pick up someone before going to school, bye!"

Without even noticing what I was doing, I kissed Grell on the cheek before running out the house. Now if only I could remember where Andreas lived.

Digging through my school bag, I pulled out a map that I had put in the night before. After locating where Andreas's house was, I rushed the rest of the way, ignoring my grumbling stomach.

I arrived at his house five minutes later. Well, looking at it, you couldn't really call it house…more like a shack. I treaded carefully through the lawn, which looked as if it hadn't been cut in years. Once I finally got to his front door, I opened and prepared to step into the house. Because Andreas and me are childhood friends, his family is used to me coming into their house unannounced.

But as I walked into the house, I suddenly tripped over and landed on my face. I grumbled for a few minutes before looking over to what I tripped over.

A boy that looked no older then sixteen was lying across the floor, unconscious. He had long red hair, almost like Grell's, that was tied in a ponytail.

But one big thing caught my attention.

He was only wearing his underwear.

Before I could control myself, my face turned a bright red. "ANDREAS! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

He shot up, opening his eyes to reveal brown irises. He looked at me before freezing. "Alice? What's wrong?"

He carefully began to approach me, my face turning redder. I picked up my school bag and chucked it at him.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"AGH! DON'T LOOK!"

* * *

><p>After finally making him put on some clothes, which was a tight black T-shirt and skinny jeans, we were prepared to go. I looked around the house in disgust. He still hadn't gotten over his drinking problem…<p>

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, "I suddenly fainted and the next thing I know is that you're here."

I shook my head. "No, I should have knocked or at least called. Come on, lets get to school."

He grabbed his school bag and followed me out of the house. It was silent between us, exactly like it used to be four years ago.

He turned to me. "So, will Teddy and the rest be there?"

I bit my lip remembering that Andreas didn't know about Teddy and the rest leaving. "No, they've all gone to…follow their dreams."

He nodded but didn't continue on with the subject. That was Andreas all right, so shy and timid but kind. I felt selfish being his friend, after all, I admit I am…arrogant.

But not like Grell!

Andreas suddenly chuckled, making me stare at him in confusion. He looked at me and sheepishly put his hand on his and began to rub his hair. "I was just remembering when we first met."

The memory flashed through my head, replaying through the event.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Ten years ago<strong>

_A young boy with long red hair and soft brown eyes was huddled next to a tree. All the kids were being mean to him because he had girlish features. Not to mention his mother had just recently died._

_He sighed and watched the kids from his class play with each other. How he longed to go over there and join them, but they would never play with him._

_Suddenly someone blocked his view of the other children. He looked up and instantly recoiled. It was one of the big mean bullies, Thompson Jenkins. He was a fat chubby boy with buckteeth and curly brown hair with black eyes. He grinned maliciously down at the red head._

"_Aw, is the little red haired freak missing his mommy?" He mocked._

_He wanted to cry but held it in, he was not going to give this bully another reason to mock him. "Go away."_

_Thompson became enraged when the red haired boy turned away from him, he did not like to be ignored. He raised his fist intending to hurt him but suddenly he was pushed onto the ground. Looking up, he was shocked to see that it was a girl who knocked him down._

_The red haired boy stared at the girl in surprise, she was short but somehow she took down Thompson. The young girl looked about the same age as him, six years old. She had short black hair with gold eyes, an uncommon eyes colour. She was wearing a white shirt with black shorts and trainers. The girl smirked down at Thompson with cockiness._

"_How dare you touch MY property trash. You do know who I am, don't you?" She asked, arrogance filling her voice. Thompson's eyes widened when it finally dawned on him who he was talking too._

"_A-Alice R-Rosaline! Please, I didn't mean to!" Thompson said, bursting into tears. The younger boy's eyes widened as well when he heard her name. He knew who she was, heck everyone did._

_She was nicknamed 'The battle maniac'._

_Alice scoffed before pouting. "Geez, you're so weak. I want a challenge! Now go away and leave my property alone!"_

_Thompson nodded before running away._

_Alice laughed haughtily before turning to the other boy. By the way she acted, it was like she had split-personality issues._

"_Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked him, he shook his head in reply._

_She then took his hand and pulled him up. "My name is Alice Rosaline, what's yours?"_

"_A-Andreas C-Crescine. W-what do you mean by y-your p-property?" He asked._

_She smirked before leaning close to him._

_Who knew a six-year-old could strike fear into people's hearts?_

"_What I mean to say Andreas Crescine, is that from now on-You belong to me."_

_Oh dear God._

* * *

><p>I smiled wistfully at the memory. I looked ahead and saw that we had arrived at the school. I grabbed Andreas's hand, who looked nervous, and dragged him towards the school.<p>

"Come on Andreas, don't want to be late!"

* * *

><p>And done~<p>

A little secret about Alice is that she was very conceited and arrogant when she was younger, like Alois-just less creepy and clingy.

So the hooded man's name has been revealed!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Omake this time is a preview to a fic I've been recently working on, have a read if you want.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Story Preview<strong>

The lady smiled at me, creeping me out. Mind you, most of the adults I've seen around here are creepy.

"So, do you want to name your new Pokemon?"

I turned to her with a serious expression, catching the ditsy blonde and nerdy geek by surprise.

"Can I name it Asshole?"

Their jaws-dropped while I smiled. Wouldn't it be cool to name this Pokemon Asshole? That way when I battle, I'll be able to say "go asshole!"

"White….are you okay?"

I twitched before grabbing the ladies collar.

"MY NAME IS NOT BLOODY WHITE!"

**-Line-**

"Your Pokemon right now…it spoke to me."

I looked at the hot green haired dude with sympathy, but before I could ask where his psychiatrist was, nerdy geek beat me to it.

"You speak to fast. My name is Cheren and this is White (my name is not White!) we just started our journey to complete the Pokedex, but my main goal is to be a Pokemon Champion!"

I was annoyed the nerdy geek and hot green haired dude weren't letting me talk, so I did the most reasonable thing.

"Go douche bag, use 'shut-the-heck-up-and-let-me-talk' attack!"

"WHITE!"

"MY NAME IS NOT WHITE!"

**-Line-**

I stared at the weird blue tadpole thing, N looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?" N asked.

"…It looks like a sperm."

"…."

**-Line-**

I growled at the Pokemon, it growled back.

"Dammit! Why couldn't I be stuck in Pokemon HeartGold? At least there I can ogle at Morty! But no, I'm stuck with the hot guy that has the mind of a child!"

"White!"

"Say that name again and I will kill you."

* * *

><p>So yeah, that was the fic I've been writing in the spare time. Basically a girl gets stuck in White's body from Pokemon Black and White. But of course she's only played the old games.~<p>

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon, only the ones I bribed (forced) my parents to get me.


	49. Her Butler, Events

A/N: I'm glad you like the other story line.

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Red Cookies**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Rinatsu**

**akira45**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**lightwolfheart**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**KorosuKa**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**RedPenBlueInk**

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

Kailey L belongs to One Hell Of A Stalker (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Eight-Events<p>

Csyanie yawned before lying her head on my desk. I was tempted to push her off but I restrained myself, after all, the teacher was in the room. Andreas looked over at us, but turned away. He knew that getting involved wasn't a good idea.

"Csyanie, get your head off my desk." I hissed, pushing her head.

She grumbled, looking at me with tired eyes. "Leave me alone hag."

I twitched. "You're the same age as me!"

The teacher turned around and glared at us. "Miss Rosaline and Miss Tarnowski, I am trying to teach a class here."

"Sorry," I sheepishly replied, not making eye contact with her.

She nodded before turning back to writing on the whiteboard.

As soon as she wasn't looking, I pushed Csyanie off of my desk, making the people who were watching us laugh. Csyanie pouted at me before lying on her desk.

I was half listening to the teacher, my mind on other things. My friends all ended up being supernatural people and who knows when they'll come back. I also wanted to know who this 'leader' they keep talking about is.

A flash of white hair and red eyes zoomed through my head. Zero, just who the heck is he?

I then suddenly remembered this mornings events, the fact that I kissed Grell on the cheek. Why the heck did I do that? Oh God, this is going to haunt me.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the classroom door open. Glancing at the door, I saw Erin walk in. The class suddenly fell silent, all attention on him.

"Principal Erin, how can we help you?" The teacher asked, a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her kindly. "I would just like to inform the class that there is a dance on Saturday, anyone is welcome."

The class burst into excited uproar while I groaned. "Oh God no, I hate dances."

Csyanie smirked. "You hate anything that involves participating in."

Andreas smiled at me. "You should go Alice, you rarely take part in anything."

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm staying home."

Erin turned to us and smiled. "Oh, can I have a word with Miss Rosaline?"

The teacher nodded. "Sure, Miss Rosaline go with the Principal."

I sighed and smiled reassuringly at Csyanie and Andreas. "Relax, I'll be back in a bit."

As I left the room, Csyanie suddenly stood up. "Don't give in to temptation! Fight I say, fight!"

Erin shot a confused look at me to which I shook my head at. Csyanie's actions were a wonder.

* * *

><p>Erin took me to his office, a room with a desk and a nice view outside. He gestured to one of the spare seats for me to sit on. I took a seat and looked at Erin expectantly.<p>

His hood lifted briefly so that it showed his eyes. He smiled at me warmly. "So Alice, how has things been going?"

I sighed. "Fine I guess, I haven't had any problems."

He blinked at me. "You don't seem to be happy."

I shot my head up. "I am, I'm fine!"

He looked at me curiously before suddenly smirking. "You're in love."

I stared at him in shock. He could tell that by just looking at me? "E-Erin, what are you talking about?"

He waved his hand cheerfully. "Don't lie, your eyes reveal all. I bet it's Grell."

I spluttered but couldn't come up with a response. I nodded but refused to look at him.

I heard him walk over to me and gently grabbed my face, turning me towards him. He smiled kindly. "Don't be shy about it Alice, I'm glad you love Grell. He needs it after all, because we just know how _fabulous_ his relationship with Sebastian is going."

I smirked at his sarcasm. "Sebastian wouldn't date Grell, he's Ciel bitch."

"So, have you told him?" He blurted out.

I looked at him with an expression that screamed 'why-the-heck-would-I-do-that?' "No! that would be suicide. I'd rather just keep it quiet, that way when he leaves, which he will, I won't be crying over it."

He rolled his eyes before turning to me with a serious expression. "Have you heard anything from Anton?"

I blinked in confusion until I remembered that he was talking about Zero. "He says his name is Zero, why do you call him Anton?"

He snorted. "He has loads of names. He hates the name Anton though, so I call him it."

Well isn't that mean?

He looked at the clock in the office and gasped. "I've kept you for to long, you can go now. But be careful Alice, it's dangerous out there."

I chuckled before heading out the door.

It's not like I try to not be careful, it just seems all the problems comes to me.

As I left the office, I was surprised to see Csyanie and Andreas waiting for me. When I approached them, Csyanie began talking about how all the girls were going to get dressed in very short dresses and the boys were trying to find ways not to go.

Andreas looked at me concerned but I waved him off.

It was good to hang with friends.

* * *

><p>"Can we go for ice cream before going home?" Lucy asked, holding my hand.<p>

Lucy had wanted me to pick her up from school like old times. Sebastian and Ciel were ordered to have a relaxing day off, but because I know how deranged Sebastian is, I had the feeling that he was 'cleaning' the house.

I just hope he doesn't lock Tomatsu in his closet again, Tomatsu acts like a drama queen when I get him out.

"I guess, but please don't waste it." I replied, knowing how many times my little sister had wasted her food.

We both shivered when the wind blew. I hated winter, so cold.

"It's coming up to Christmas soon! And then it will be my birthday!" She chirped, swinging her arms.

I slapped myself. How could I forget about Lucy's birthday!

That means I'll need to pick up all the Christmas gifts and find Lucy a present! I groaned but nobody seemed to notice.

We ended up going to this small cheep ice-cream place. Why Lucy wanted ice-cream in winter, I'll never know. Lucy had went for a chocolate ice cream while I went for strawberry.

Just because it's red does not mean I was thinking about Grell.

I licked my ice cream slowly while looking around boredly. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar person. Long white hair, red eyes and blank face.

Zero…

He was staring directly at me, freaking me out. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out the store.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Lucy asked in a concerned voice.

I smiled weakly at her. "Nothing, I just want to get home quicker!"

She blinked before smiling. "So you can see Grell!"

I almost tripped over when she said that. "No! Oh God Lucy, they've got you in on it to?"

She blinked innocently, still trying to keep up with my speed. "I think Grell and sis would make a nice couple."

If she wasn't my sister I would have lost it, but because she is my sister I held it in.

I suddenly banged into someone, causing me to stop running. I was about to apologize when I actually saw who it was.

How the heck did I run into Zero when I had just ran from him?

He glared down at me, freaking me out. Lucy took one look at him and promptly fainted. I gasped, catching her body before returning his glare. "What do you want?"

He blinked slowly before responding. "Meet me here tonight, I need to tell you something."

I gaped at him. "You made my sister faint and you expect me to meet you here tonight?"

He nodded before turning around and walking off.

I scowled at his retreating back before putting Lucy on my back.

* * *

><p>When I approached my house, I knew something wasn't right. The reason for this was because my house was <em>silent.<em> Since all this drama began, the house had never been silent.

I opened the door and peeked my head in. Nobody was in the hallway, so it was safe to come in. I closed the door behind me and turned around, only to almost scream when I saw Sebastian and Ciel.

"Holy shit, where the heck did you two come from?"

Sebastian smirked before gesturing to Lucy. "We will take the young mistress to her room."

I reluctantly handed her over, watching them go up the stairs. Ciel stopped and suddenly turned towards me.

"There's an angel in the house."

My mouth opened and closed as he disappeared from sight. There was an angel here? I hope it isn't Envy, I would so be screwed.

I heard voices in the livingroom and carefully got onto the floor in a crouching position. I then crawled into the livingroom and quickly hid behind the sofa. From this point, I could see the people in the livingroom without them seeing me.

To my shock, I saw Tomatsu and…Amaya.

"I know you love me as much as I love you! So why won't you admit it?" Tomatsu asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She huffed. "Because you are a Demon-I hate Demons! You should have been at that meeting, the little Demon girl was so annoying that I wanted to kill her."

Tomatsu shook his head. "I'm not like that, just think about it."

She bit her lip but stood up. She then walked up to him, and to my surprise she kissed him!

Before I could control myself, I flew out of my hiding place and screamed, scaring the shit out of Tomatsu and Amaya-who both blushed and moved away from each other.

"You've been making out with an Angel who's been trying to kidnap me?" I demanded.

He waved his hands. "Alice, when you say it like that, it sounds bad."

Amaya huffed but smirked. "Why? You want some of me too?"

The result-I fainted.

* * *

><p>I snuck out as soon as I woke up. I made sure to keep my warm clothes on as I ran through the streets. When I got to the area I met Zero at, I sat down on a nearby bench.<p>

After a few minutes of him not turning up, I was about to leave when I saw him approach me. He offered his hand, which I reluctantly took.

"We must go to Pandora's Bridge. It's more safer there." He said, leading me down the street.

I bit my lip before tugging on his arm. "What do you want from me?"

He glanced at me before looking away. "There's something else you need to know."

He was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah, you keep saying that buddy, but I want to know what it is."

He smirked, surprising me. "Hush child, you'll find out when we get there."

I glared at him when suddenly something caught my attention.

Around his neck was something that looked like a dog tag. I surprised him by suddenly grabbing it and looking at it for inspection. I knew one thing about dog tags and that was that they had your names on it.

I looked at what his name was on the dog tag.

**Wallace**.

I blinked at the name. "Your name is Wallace? How lame."

He didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Done! Have any of you watched <strong>Howl's Moving Castle <strong>or **Spirited Away**, I love those films!

The one-shot below was wrote by my dad, I showed my other reviewers from my FMA story and now I'm going to share it with you. Hope you like it.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>This story is written by my dad, hope you enjoy it as much as I did!<strong>

**Bloody Spellchecker **

**An Xmas story**

"Hey! Asshole, get UP!"

"Grrffgthh," I replied, snuggling under the duvet.

"Get yer lazy butt out that bed - you have work to do, Porky!"

I poked my nose out the duvet and saw a little dude with pointy ears. "Bog off n leave me alone... it's too early"

"It's nearly midnight - you have work to do."

"Sod off, shorty"

To my chagrin, the duvet was torn from my fingers and shredded in front of me and I was dragged from my comfy bed.

"Right, get dressed and follow me."

I shuffled after the little bastard and he led me into a big room, filled from floor to ceiling with brightly wrapped boxes.

"Right, we need to load all these into that sack - come on, get to it".

"What? It's Christmas Eve and I've been working all year, can't I have some time to myself?"

"Yeah, right, as IF! Come on, get to it."

I sluggishly moved to the first box and lobbed it into the sack in front of me, while the little dude and about sixty thousand of his brothers - they must have been clones because they all looked exactly the same - did the same. Surprisingly, the sack never seemed to fill up... until the last of the presents went in.

"Ok, that's that then, now to get the sleigh ready."

"Sleigh? Not very 21st Century - shouldn't you have a jet ski or something?"

"It's traditional - it's expected, now come on, we need to get the reindeer ready as well. Watch out for Blitzen, he's in a pissy mood and is going to try to bite your hand off... at the elbow."

We got the reindeer hooked up to the sleigh - not without incident... bloody Rudolph trod on my toe and Dancer shat on my foot... Venison for Christmas dinner this year, I think.

Once hooked to the sleigh, the reindeer were prepped for take off and started up the runway, the brave elf with the paddles was trampled by them - silly bugger should have moved quicker!

The sleigh took off and flew into the night sky - I was well surprised, because the thing looked like a camel, not remotely aerodynamic, but then again, bees shouldn't be able to fly coz of their shape, but I suppose that no-one's told them, so they can still fly until that happens.

We arrived at the first house and I was given some presents from the big sack in a littler one and told to get them under the tree.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, "it's not like I can knock on the door and say 'Hi, I'm a total stranger, here's some presents for your sprogs'. I'd be locked up as a pedo."

"Get your lardy butt down the chimney and put them in place - and don't forget to drink some milk and take a bite out the cookie. Not too much though... loads more houses to visit and you look like you should be eating salad, not cookies".

"Smartass."

I hoisted the sack on my shoulder and went to the chimney. "No f-ing way am I gonna get down that little hole" I thought, but to my surprise, both the sack and me fitted without any problem. I dropped into the living room and there in front of me was the tree. I lobbed the toys onto the floor and they rolled like dice and arranged themselves under it. I went back to the chimney and wondered how I was meant to get back up.

"Cookie and milk, dipshit", 'little helper' whispered down the hole.

I took a bite of the cookie and a sip of milk and felt suction from the fireplace, as I put the glass down, the suction increased and I suddenly found myself back on the roof.

This happened time after time - not always without incident... I nearly took both my eyes out in various close encounters of the xmas tree kind, and there were a few times I thought I was going to get busted when there were people in the room when I popped into the living rooms (how the hell did I fit through those gas fires anyway?), but they seemed to ignore both me, and the various packets that ended up under the tree.

After about ten hours of backbreaking work, the sack was suddenly empty and I was told to return back to base. Finally!

We touched down and guess who's job it was to rub down the reindeer and put them back to their pens, luckily, they were all so tired they didn't really give me too much trouble - that Blitzen STILL tried to bite me, but surprisingly, I was faster than him.

I was finally done - time to crawl back to my pit.

"Same time next year, loser." I was told.

I damn the day I sold my soul to Santa

**Sorry if you don't like it, we were only having fun XD**


	50. Her Butler, Scales

A/N: Be ready for some surprises!

**Thanks to:**

**Red Cookies**

**torixx3**

**william T spears**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**DemonWolf95**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**akira45**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**LonelyStorm**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**KorosuKa**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa (used in Omake)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and this plot

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Nine-Her Butler, Scales<p>

It was morning by the time we reached Pandora's Bridge. The supernatural beings were out and about, going into stores and catching up with friends. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were all human.

As soon as I breathed in the air around here, I started to cough. I remembered that this air was not for humans and that the only reason I could breath it in here was because I was Mistaken. After my coughing fit subsided, I could start breathing normally.

"This way," Zero said, leading me down an alleyway. The name that I found on his dog tag still bothered me, I felt something wrong with it.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him for the sixth time. He sighed before shaking his head.

I was tempted to try and attack him but I had a feeling I would fail. He just had this creepy vibe around him.

'_Maybe he's secretly a pedophile.'_ I thought to myself but shook my head. He didn't seem like the pedo type, much like the type to get laid. After thinking that my face heated up.

"We are here," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked to where he was pointing and snorted.

It was an abandoned building.

"This is where you were taking me?" I asked him skeptically.

He nodded before gesturing me to follow him into the building. I groaned wanting to go to sleep. Since I had been following him, I didn't get a chance to go to sleep.

He opened the door and suddenly pushed me in, I may have overreacted by screaming really loudly. I had closed my eyes when I was pushed in, so I couldn't see anything. The odd thing was, was the fact that I could feel the wind blowing. Didn't I just enter the building?

"You can open you eyes Mistaken." I heard Zero say from beside me.

I opened my eyes and finally took in my surroundings. My eyes widened when I realized I wasn't in a building. No, I was in the middle of a field. The grass looked really healthy and gently blew in the wind. I could hear the sound of running water and it smelt so fresh.

It was beautiful.

I turned to Zero with questioning eyes. "Didn't we just enter a building?"

He blinked at me. "Didn't your Shinigami lover tell you about Pandora's Bridge?"

I glared at him. "We are not lovers! And no, the only thing he told me was about the air and that this place is a town for the supernatural beings."

He snorted and started to walk across the field. I ran to catch up with him, sucking as much of the fresh air in as I could.

"In Pandora's Bridge, you can find a lot of portals that can transport you between places and even dimensions. Pandora's Bridge was built by the eight powerful groups," he began. "You have already met seven of the eight powerful groups."

I blinked before realization hit me. "The Seven Deadly Sins…."

He nodded. "Yeah, their ancestors built the town."

"The who's the last group? I only know seven." I asked him, not having heard of a last group.

He suddenly sat down and gestured for me to take a seat beside him. I wearily sat next to him, keeping my eyes on him.

He sighed. "You've heard of the Pandora's box tale haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's where the girl named Pandora opens a box sent from Gods and releases all the bad things into the world."

"Do you remember what was left in the box?"

I thought about it until it came to me. "Hope. Hope was left."

"Yes, hope. The last group to help create Pandora's Bridge was hope. Their group was different from the others because their actions were more noble and beneficial to nature."

I already liked the sound of this group.

"Sadly they were forced into hiding when an evil sorcerer came and tried to imprison them. Now they live peacefully in their new home." He finished before leaning back.

I thought about what he said and for some reason I felt sad for those supernatural beings.

"Where is their new home?" I couldn't help but ask.

He blinked before a smirk crawled onto his face. "You're sitting on it."

I jumped up in shock before narrowing my eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

He closed his eyes, still smirking. "Because I thought it would be fair if you met the last Supernatural group. All those names I gave you and everyone else were wrong. My name is Hope."

I snorted before laughing causing him to look at me in confusion. "Your name is Hope? Hehe, that's a girls name!"

He scowled before suddenly looking behind me and groaning. I twisted around only to see a man with long teal hair and black eyes dressed in a kimono storm past me.

"Master Hope! Where have you been? And why do you look like that?" The stranger demanded, looking pissed off.

The stranger's words confused me. What did he mean by saying the Hope shouldn't look like that?

Suddenly a bright glow surrounded Hope. It was so bright that I was forced to close my eyes. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see the brightness gone. I turned towards Hope only to blink at him in shock.

Was it me or did Hope shrink? Instead of the tall intimidating adult he was, there was a young boy who looked no older then seven sitting in his place. He had white fluffy hair, like Hope, that was tied back in a small ponytail. His eyes were a bright red colour that reminded me of a ruby. He was dressed in a blue kimono.

It occurred to me that his boy was Hope.

"…Hope?" I asked him as he regarded me calmly.

"Yes?"

I gawked at him. "What the heck? You were just a man a minute ago! And now you're a child?"

He blinked innocently before speaking again. "I never did say I was a man. I may appear to be young but I am three thousand and ten years old."

I blinked in shock at him before the stranger cleared his throat. "Master Hope, why did you bring a human here?"

Hope snorted. "Neaflin, she is a Mistaken."

The stranger, Neaflin, looked at me in shock before bowing. "I am terribly sorry miss, I was not aware that a Mistaken had come here."

I waved my hands at him. "No need to be formal. I didn't even know I would be here."

Hope sighed before standing up and pulled me up. He was very strong for a small person. "Come along, I'll take you to our village."

He led the way across the field, Neaflin near him. I was slightly behind them, taking in the view.

Such a nostalgic place…

* * *

><p>The village was very small but it was cute to look at. The houses were all small and wooden with a fountain in the middle of it. I could see kids running around and giggling while their parents chatted happily with each other.<p>

This was the type of place where everyone knew everyone.

"Come along Mistaken." Hope beckoned, calmly walking ahead.

I growled at him. "My name is Alice Rosaline."

He chuckled before smirking at me. "Okay _Mail_."

My eyes widened in shock. How did he know my real first name? I never told him!

He led me through the village, people turning to stare but then decided to carry on with what they were doing. I was glad abut that, I hated it when people stared at me. Which is different from what I used to think, when I used to love being stared at.

Eventually we ended up going past the village and down to a huge lake. The water reflected the sun, giving it a glowing look. Multi-coloured fish swam through the water.

Hope stood beside the lake before gesturing me to stand next to him. Neaflin stood back a little, probably keeping lookout.

"I brought you here to show you what supernatural being I am and to tell you something important." Hope said, taking a few steps away from me.

I watched in shock as he ran towards the lake before suddenly glowing, just like he did before. The glowing suddenly grew bigger and stretched longer. When the glowing stopped, I felt my breath hitch.

In front of me was a long white dragon. It's whiskers swayed in the wind, looking like ribbons. Some fur on it's body was red, just like it's eyes. Sharp teeth protruded from the mouth, glinting in the sun.

Neaflin suddenly stood beside me. "We are dragons. In human legends, we are described as being dangerous destructive monsters but we are far wiser then we appear. We strive for only hope and happiness as well as passing down wisdom. Unfortunately, the sorcerer banished us because we wouldn't give him the info he wanted."

I was still in shock about a real dragon standing in front of me but is till managed to hear what Neaflin said.

"What info did the sorcerer want?" I asked him.

He looked at me in shock. "I thought it would have been obvious. The sorcerer wanted info on Mistakens."

Should have seen that coming.

Another bright glow blinded me and suddenly Hope was standing next to us and looked at me seriously.

"That sorcerer is still out there! And that is why I want to give you this."

In his hand was a bright white scale with hints of red on it. A piece of rope was tied on it so that it would look like a necklace.

"What's with the scale?"

He smirked before tiptoeing and tying it around my neck. It burned against my skin making me feel warm.

"With this you can call me anytime you need me. I want to make this sorcerer suffer for everything he has done, so by protecting you against the sins and him, he won't get what he wants."

I blinked before shrugging. "Join the party, I have three demons in the house, one doll, one sister and an annoying Shinigami."

Neaflin blinked. "When she says Shinigami, is she referring to her lover?"

I was about to deny it, my face was a deep red colour, when Hope beat me to it. "Yes she is."

I growled, pouting at them. "Weren't you supposed to tell me something important? And hey, how did you know my real first name?"

Neaflin looked at Hope nervously but Hope kept his calm face. It was so weird seeing a seven year old boy being so serious.

"I knew your father."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>

Unknown to Alice, Hope and Neaflin, three pairs of eyes watched them. No emotion was displayed in them but all their attention was on Alice.

The Demon triplets watched her in curiosity, they knew that by watching her they could be in trouble with Greed. But for some reason, Alice reminded them of someone they once knew.

They would have to confront her about this. They disappeared in a flash, leaving no proof they were there.

* * *

><p>Didn't see that coming, did you?<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Andrea's terrible past-Dedicated to KorosuKa (told in Andreas's P.O.V)<strong>

When I was four years old, my father killed my mother.

Ever since then, I had become addicted to drinking alcohol. My father used to beat me, blaming me for her death. How I hated that man, but I never raised my voice against him.

The only thing I had left to remember my mother, was the necklace with a crescent moon on it. She had given it to me, said that it was a 'protective charm.'

My life turned a little better when I had met Alice Rosaline, my first friend. Although she was arrogant and could make me scared very easy, I was glad that I had met her.

I had to sleep on the floor because money was so low that we couldn't afford another bed. All I can say is that dad snores like an elephant's fart.

When I turned ten, dad suddenly up and went. I never saw him again, not like I missed him. I was even surprised that the police didn't catch them-I wasn't allowed to tell them that dad was the one who killed her in fear of being hurt again.

I had to save a lot of stuff in order to make money, but now that dad was gone I wasn't under so much stress.

When I was thirteen, I noticed my friend Alice had stopped being so arrogant and started to actually be nice for once. I was glad that she wasn't so boastful anymore.

I got a call from my uncle who said he'd take me in for three years so that I could earn more money. I took the offer, even though I wouldn't see Alice anymore. She was okay with it, though she did make me promise that I would meet her again.

After the three years were up, I made enough money to look after my house properly. I still had my drinking problem, alcohol was so addictive.

I've noticed that Alice has changed. She seems to be more stressed and annoyed. And I could have sworn this weird red thing keeps following her around.

But the look in her eyes...it screams that she is in love.

I hope that one day I will find someone special. But until that time comes, I'm just happy to finally get to relax.


	51. Her Butler, Hope

A/N: NO COMMENT

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Red Cookies**

**akira45**

**william T spears**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Rinatsu**

**KorosuKa**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**FireFox Vixen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Her Butler, Hope<p>

I blinked before titling my head to the side. "You knew my father?"

Hope nodded, looking bored. "Yes, I did."

Well that's something you don't hear everyday. I don't recall my father ever saying that he met a dragon, though he did say he met the Lochness Monster….

My dad wasn't the most 'believable' of people.

"How?" I asked but it came out more demanding. I couldn't help it though, anything to do with my family was really important to me.

Neaflin sighed before forcing me to sit down.

"Twenty years ago, a human managed to find their way into our world. That human was your father. At the time, your father thought that we were all human and luckily only saw us in our human forms. Although it may sound insignificant, your father brought a lot of happiness around the village."

I blinked, processing the info before chuckling. "That sure does sound like dad, changing things to the better."

Hope shook his head before looking up at the sky. "Your Shinigami friend will be looking for you, it's best to send you back to your house. We shall talk more in the future, keep that necklace with you."

I nodded standing up and stretching. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. Never have I felt so cranky as I do now.

Neaflin and Hope guided me back down to the village. Hope suddenly stopped and clicked his finger. "Ah, I've sent an old friend of mine to keep watch on you."

My eye twitched. "You what? But you already gave me this magic scale! Do you have stalker issues? I could send you to Tomatsu for help…"

He glowered at me, which failed because it made him look cuter with his cheeks puffed out.

"Stupid girl. I know that you'll probably get into a situation which you probably will forget to use the scale. Besides, I might not always be there to help you."

Geez, I feel like a kid getting told off for going into the cookie jar.

Neaflin smiled hesitantly. "Come along Mistaken, Master Hope's friend will take you home. He'll meet us outside of the portal."

Images of big huge dragons entered my mind and then I thought of ninjas. What if this guy went all ninja on me? I really don't want that…

"Your friend isn't cute, is he?" I suddenly asked, worried for the bloke.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, my 'Shinigami friend' loves cute guys and I'd rather not have your friend raped in front."

He looked at me with the famous 'WTF' look before shaking his head. "It's true what they say, Mistakens attract the weird ones."

I pouted. "It's not like I do it on purpose! They come by themselves!"

We carried on arguing throughout the rest of the journey. Because of this, I didn't notice the three sets of crimson eyes following me.

* * *

><p>After getting pushed through the portal, I rubbed my arms and tried looking around for anyone that could possibly be Hope's friend. I felt uncomfortable alone, I was stuck in a supernatural town with no idea on how to get home.<p>

"Frickin dragon not even telling me what his friend looks like or who said friend's name is!" I muttered, growling and clenching my fists.

Suddenly I heard a shuffle from behind me. Whirling around I was shocked to see that it was those triplet demons-Thompson, Timber and Cantebury.

I took a step back from them and quickly looked around. Hmm, Greed didn't seem to be here…

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, but they didn't respond. I slapped myself when I realized that they were the types that were difficult to read.

I groaned before my eyes widened. "Oh God, you're not Hope's friends are you?"

They narrowed their eyes but shook their heads in response.

I sighed out of relief before tapping my foot. "Speak up then. Greed didn't send you, did he?"

They shook their heads again making me smirk. "So, not listening to your master, eh?"

I turned away from them, not bothering to listen to their response. I was about a few steps from getting out of the alleyway when a soft voice spoke up.

"You remind us of someone we have met before." I turned back to the triplets with my eyes wide. Did they just speak?

"Uh, remind you of someone? Who?" I asked, still dazed that they talked.

Wow, they sounded cute just like Drocell-who was a walking hot meat bag….don't tell Grell I said that.

They gazed at me before the twin with his hair parted to the left spoke. "We can't tell you. We are curious though-why do you have the book we wrote?"

I was frustrated that they were keeping something from me, but I decided to answer their question. "I found it when I visited this old mansion. But it does make me wonder, why would demons serve a human master? Did you make a contract with Alois Trancy?"

They blinked before shaking their heads, making me arch an eyebrow in confusion. "We worked under Mistress Hannah. Because she decided to work under the brat, we had to as well."

Just how many demons were there serving in that mansion?

"So…this Hannah made a contract with Alois then?" I questioned.

Again they shook their heads. "No, she worked along side the one who contracted the brat, Master Claude."

I would hate to be surrounded by demons, it's bad enough I've got three at my house-and one of them is my twin!

Before anything else could be said, a blur shot past me and rushed at the demons. Timber, Thompson and Cantebury narrowed their eyes before nodding each other and disappearing.

I blinked before turning my gaze to the new person.

In front of me was a man with white hair. His hair reached his neck and he had a cowlick. His eyes were dark and emotionless, regarding the area carefully. He was dressed in black and had a snake, yes that it what I just said, on his shoulders. What I found creepy were the scales growing on the side of his face.

Oh God, it's snake man!

He turned to me and blinked before speaking. "Oh there you are, says Goethe."

Who the heck is Goethe? Unless he's talking in the third person…

"You wouldn't happen to be Hope's friend, would you?" I asked him, getting the feeling on what the answer is.

He nodded. "Yes, my name is Snake. This is Goethe," he pointed to the snake that was looking at me creepily.

Does that thing even blink?

Suddenly, eight more snakes popped out of nowhere. They all hissed and slithered before regarding me curiously.

"Those yours?" I asked him, slowly backing away.

He looked up from 'talking' with his snake before speaking. "Yes, these are my friends. Wordsworth, Emily, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan and Keats."

He pointed to each individual snake while I began to panic. Why did he have to have snakes?

The next thing I know, I'm running down the street with him casing after me.

"AGH! SNAKES ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Did I mention I'm afraid of snakes?

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's short! It's because I was being lazy and forgot the time so I had to write it quickly without my dad killing me! And I've broken up from school for Christmas Holidays!<p>

The new character I introduced is my new fav character off of Kuroshitsuji-People who read the manga should know who he is.

**Anywho, I'm currently obsessed with Hetalia. Thanks to loads of people talking about it to me! I've not got three fav characters and you can try and guess who they are:**

**1st Fav- "Become one with Mother Russia, da?"**

**2nd Fav- "Shinatty-chan aru!"**

**3rd Fav- "PASTA~"**

**I've actually talked with my friends and they want me to do this Hetalia story but I'm not so sure. If you want, I could tell you the plot. Just ask**

OH! I ALSO NOW KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT ABOUT AMERICA BEING AFRIAD OF PARANORMAL ACTIVITY- I MEANT THE COUNTRY NOT THE ANIME CHARACTER-though he would shit himself XD

I promise next chapter WILL be longer and not next chapter, but the chapter after that, there WILL be GrellxAlice moments.

R&R


	52. Her Butler, Supermarket

A/N: Yep, my new fav characters from Hetalia are: Russia, Chine and Italy! Also, even though Alice is afraid of snakes, I like them. I just needed Alice afraid of something.

**Thanks to:**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**DemonWolf95**

**Red Cookies**

**Rabid Cream Puffs**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**akira45**

**invisiblecanada**

**kareso**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**animegirl1012**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**Vampirekittiz**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**KorosuKa**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**Rinatsu**

**NaiOokamiSohma **

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty One-Her Butler, Supermarket<p>

I nervously kept glancing at Snake, who was petting one of his snakes. I wish that I could run away but Snake had a firm grip on my arm.

Damn snake man, somehow grabbing me just as I had turned the corner!

I could see my house in the distance and idly wondered how the others would react to another house mate. I doubt any of them would care, I mean they are probably used to it.

"You seem to be jumpy, says Bronte." Snake spoke up, again using his snakes as if they were the ones talking.

"Yeah well, I'm not so good with snakes." I mumbled, inching away when a snake slithered near me.

Snake glanced at me but didn't comment. It was still creepy that he had snakes scales on his face.

To get my mind off of the snakes, I decided to ask Snake some questions that had been bugging me.

"I noticed Hope was wearing some tags around his neck with the name 'Wallace' on them. Is that another name of his?"

Snake shook his head. "They belonged to an old friend of his, says Emily."

Well that made sense, Hope didn't seem like the type to be called Wallace.

"How do you know Hope?" I asked him next. Why would a dragon befriend a snake, that's the question that has been bugging me.

"He saved me when I was a child." Snake replied.

Well, isn't that nice of Hope?

I noticed that we reached my house and just as I was about to open the front door, it burst open and I was immediately met with Grell's pissed face.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, looking ready to burst.

"Uh, Pandora's Bridge." I replied, not looking him in the eyes.

He fumed, I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "Do you know how dangerous that place is? Why did you go there? Wait-how did you get there?"

"I met Hope," I said, knowing that would be enough of an answer.

His eyes widened before pouting. "You didn't you take me with you? Aw, and they say he's hot."

I snorted. "Yeah, for a person that looks seven."

Grell promptly ignored me and instead gazed at Snake. His eyes widened before looking at him seductively. "Well, hello there."

Oh god, I had to fall for the-whatever-the heck-Grell-is.

Snake stared at him blankly before replying. "Hello, says Dan."

I turned to Grell with an annoyed look. "Listen redhead, Snake will be living with us. So NO flirting with him."

Grell smirked. "You're just jealous."

I glared at him. How dare he be correct! Well, it's not like I had a chance anyway…

I grabbed Snake, shuddering when my hand touched one of his snakes, and dragged him into the house. I could see Lucy in the livingroom with Drocell, talking about school. Ciel was sat on one of the chairs reading a book and Sebastian was cleaning.

Tomatsu was sat on the stairs but shot up when he saw me.

"You're alive! Not that I thought you were dead or anything."

I laughed sarcastically. "Sure you didn't. This is Snake, make him feel welcome."

Tomatsu shrugged before grabbing Snake. "You stink of snakes, tell me about them!"

As soon as those two were out of sight I sighed out of relief and was about to go to bed when Grell jumped me.

"We ran out of food! Go to the store!"

I twitched, tempted to strangle him. "I haven't slept at all and I am tired! Go yourself!"

He pouted before sighing. "Okay then…"

My eyes widened in surprise. He's actually doing what I said? But he never listens! He doesn't give up that easily!

Just as I had thought that, Grell suddenly grabbed me and through me over his shoulder. "TO THE SUPERMARKET"

"GRELL! PUT ME DOWN! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

See, I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. It's just how he roles.

* * *

><p>I sighed irritably as Grell complained about the quality of the food. Why couldn't I be allowed to sleep? There was clearly someone up there that hated me.<p>

"Grell, just pick some damn food already! I want to go home!" I whined, feeling the urge to stomp on him.

He smirked. "Alice, you need to learn to be patient. Now wait here why I go and see that cute sales clerk." He then trotted over to the counter and began 'trying' to flirt with the clerk.

Why does Grell keep looking at me every time he finishes his sentences? Oh God, is he trying to make me jealous? Well, I am not putting up with this!

As soon as Grell turned back to the clerk, I ran out if the store and planned to go back home.

That was until I heard a giggle from behind me.

I whirled around, having a feeling that I was the one being laughed at but stopped short when I saw who the person was.

Short blonde hair…..

Pale blue eyes…..

A long purple coat….

A cruel playful smirk….

A red ruby ring…..

It was none other then the boy in the painting from the creepy mansion.

Alois Trancy.

But I'm sure I've seen him before, it just wouldn't come to me.

"Hehe, so you're the one that stupid Demon wants?" He asked, a smirk crawling onto his face.

I scowled. "Little kids shouldn't be out alone."

He laughed but it sounded a little off.

"You're Alois Trancy, aren't you?" I asked him, hoping to dear God that he wasn't.

He grinned, confirming my fears. "Yep! How'd you know?"

I snorted. "Lucky guess."

It was then another person came into view. At first I thought it was Sebastian but then I realized this guy wasn't Sebastian.

He had black hair swept neatly back and red eyes covered with a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a similar outfit like Sebastian's butler clothes.

Alois looked at him and smiled. "Claude! There you are! Look, I found the Mistaken!"

The butler, Claude, sighed before glancing at me. I knew instantly that he was a Demon. After all, the triplets did say that they served a similar Demon called Claude.

Alois ran over to me and grinned. He tiptoed up to my face and…licked my cheek?

I stepped back and glared at him.

"What the heck?"

He chuckled. "I really wanted to see what everyone was fussing about. You certainly seem bland to me."

I growled. "Well piss off if you find me bland! I don't need this shit!"

While he laughed, it suddenly hit me as to who Alois reminded me of. But there was only one way to confirm it.

"Jim Macken."

Instantly Alois froze while Claude looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Alois turned to me and glared. "How did you know my real name?"

I smirked. "Eva Macken."

His breath hitched and he slowly backed away. He turned to Claude. "Claude, we're leaving!"

Claude bowed. "Yes, your highness."

Before I could react, Claude picked up Alois and zoomed past me. I was stood there, outside the store, just staring ahead blankly.

What the heck just happened?

"What are you staring at?" Grell whispered into my ear, scaring me.

"Bloody hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I screeched, my cheeks heating up.

He smirked. "We can't all be that lucky. I've got the food, but of course you might not have seen me get the food because you were to busy being jealous.~"

I was too busy being what?

"J-jealous? Grell I was not jealous!" I stuttered out, my face going even more red.

He smirked before leaning towards me. "Oh, I beg to differ. I remembered what you did two days ago and I want revenge."

What the heck did I do to him two days ago? It then came to me, I had _kissed_ him on the cheek!

I was in real shit.

"C-come on Grell, lets go home!"

Just as I began to walk away, Grell grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He leaned in close before grinning, his sharp teeth freaking me out.

"Lets have some fun.~"

Someone please help!

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Grell whined as I stormed up the stairs.<p>

My face was as red as an apple. "You kissed me against the wall in public! Need I remind you that this village is small! Everyone knows everyone!"

Tomatsu looked up from the TV and smirked. "Aren't you kinky Shinigami?"

Grell returned the smirk while I finished going up the stairs.

I went into my bedroom, shut the door and sighed. I unconsciously touched my lips before quickly shaking my head. Stupid perverted Shinigami!

It was then I noticed the black thing on my bed. My eyes widened and I backed into the door.

"No…No…get it away!"

Because on the bed was a….a…._dress_!

Gulping, I snatched the note attached to the dress and quickly scanned over it.

_Alice,_

_I didn't know how long you would be gone so I left this here for you. It's for the dance! I made sure to tell your butler about it, just in case._

_-Csyanie XD_

My eye twitched after I read the note. Damn you Csyanie!

I shoved the monstrosity off my bed and threw myself onto the bed covers. My eyes drooped and I finally allowed myself to go to sleep.

I love sleeping.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have the dance in it.<p>

Now below is a preview and info to the new Hetalia fic, please have a look!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Story Preview-<strong>

You've heard and read all the same common plots on Hetalia Fanfiction. Whether it be people buy 'Hetalia Units,' the Hetalia cats appearing to help people with homework or the countries teaming up to have hot passionate sex for no apparent reason.

Well, I'm here to give you something new!

Nine very important children get kidnapped and are saved by the Hetalia cast. Unfortunately, some people saw them and thought they were the kidnappers! Now they have to look after the kids while trying to find the real kidnappers. But bear in mind that the countries have never had to deal with this bunch of oddballs-

**Rin Yuzaki**-Daughter of the Prime minister of Japan, Rin may only be twelve but she is far advanced then anyone her age. Sadly, this one isn't the most helpful.-**Created by my best friend/Stalker, ILUVSEAN123!**

**Giselle Fillon-**Daughter of the Prime minister of France, Giselle is one of the most beautiful girls in France for an eleven year old. Her only drawback is that she's a very arrogant and vain girl.**-Created by a very talented and popular Fanfic author, Atama Ga Kuru Teru!**

**Lancelot Bridges-**Grandson of the Queen of England, Lancelot is the embolism of 'True Gentlemen.' But Lancelot is know to be quite the rebel…-**Created by a very excellent DeviantArt artist, KorosuKa!**

**Seth and Rena ****Napolitano**-Children of the President of Italy, they may be twins but they sure aren't the same! While Seth may be the brave one, Rena is the coward.**-Created by a very nice and kind author, Moonlightpheonix!**

**Lance Klaus-**Son of the Prime minister of Germany, Lance is one who believes whole heartedly in the supernatural. Mind you, just as big as his love for the supernatural is his arrogance.-**Created by a very fun author, Red Cookies!**

**Ling Jintao-**Son of the President of China, Ling is known for his cold apathetic attitude. The oldest out of the children, his only weakness seems t be Vera.**-Created by the psychotic author, ME!**

**Vera Medvedev-**Daughter of the President of Russia, Vera is the youngest child being only seven years old. Though unknown to a lot of people is that she is quite the competitive type.-**Again this cutie was created by ME!**

**Willow Obama-**Daughter of the President of the United States, Willow is not afraid to express her feelings, even though she tends to get out of hand and force people to join in her fun.**-Of course she's created by me.**

Oh how I wish the Hetalia cast luck. To see this fic, the first chapter will be posted on **CHRISTMAS DAY! **AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT.

The name of this fic? It's called-

**My Country Kidnapped Me**

**Note: **Even though some of the last names of the characters are the same as the current prime ministers, they are not related!

I do not own Hetalia!

For more info, please ask away!


	53. Her Butler, Dance

A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter ^.^

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**akira45**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**burry and bunny**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**yuki-cho rules**

**Rinatsu**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**KamariaAelfgar09**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**KorosuKa**

**Red Cookies**

**kareso**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Two-Her Butler, Dance<p>

"NO!"

"ALICE! GET IN THE DAMN DRESS!"

"PISS OFF!"

Do you know how it feels to be chased by someone who doesn't take no for an answer? Well, I know how it feels! It's tiring!

I hate getting chased by Csyanie.

I was currently hiding under the dining room table, in hopes that Csyanie wouldn't bother looking here. Sadly, I think Tomatsu-the bastard cat-told her where I was.

I practically screamed when she found me and grinned.

Blood Mary had nothing on Csyanie.

"Come on Alice, the dance is tonight and you're not even dressed!" She chided, grabbing me legs.

"No! I don't want to go." I whined, grabbing the table legs.

"Well too bad! You are!"

At that moment, Grell decided to walk in. "What's going on here?"

Csyanie glared at me while I stuck my tongue out at her. "She needs to get ready for the dance, but she's not cooperating!"

Grell smirked, making me grip tighter to the table. Before I knew it, Grell had swooped in and grabbed me, dragging me towards my bedroom.

"No! Let go!" I yelled, banging my hands onto his back.

"Now why would I do that?" He replied, his grip tightening. "Girls just absolutely love dances, especially when they get to see hot men!"

"That's your dream!" I shouted, trying to find something to hold onto. It was then I saw my cute little sister.

"Lucy! Help me!" I begged, grabbing her attention.

"Oh? But I want to see sister in a dress!"

…Some help she was!

I pouted, knowing that I was no match against Grell. Just why was he helping Csyanie anyway? I bet he just wanted to see me upset. Yet a part of me hoped it was because he wanted to see what I would look like when in a dress.

In the end, I ended up stomping on that bit and setting it on fire.

Once in my room, Csyanie came in and ordered Grell to wait outside the door just in case I attempted to run for it. But I could always you the window…

"If you even think about climbing out the window, it won't work. I paid Tomatsu to keep watch outside."

Well shit, there goes that escape plan.

"Please don't Csyanie. You know how much I hate wearing dresses." I cried, seeing her begin to reach for my top.

Is she trying to strip and rape me? No!

"Alice, it's only for tonight. It's not like it's going to kill you." She replied, pulling off my shirt. I quickly covered my chest, glaring at her.

"Did you know that I was wearing a dress when mum died? Or when I had to give it to Tomatsu just to trick a little girl? Every time I wear a dress, something bad happens!"

She rolled her eyes, picking up the dress. "You're overreacting, just put on the dress and get it over with."

My eyes widened when she began to reach for my trousers.

"NO! I'LL PUT ON THE DRESS JUST DON'T TAKE MY TROUSRERS OFF!"

Let's just say that I felt extremely uncomfortable.

This morning I had gone and bought Christmas presents, I had hoped that if I took long, then I wouldn't have to go to this stupid dance. But no, I had to run into Csyanie on the way home.

The dress reached my knees, and lucky for me, had long sleeves. At least she knew I hated showing skin. She forced me into putting slip on shoes.

All in all, I was not pleased.

"Aw, you look adorable! See, I didn't go over bored to make you beautiful, I made you adorable!"

I seethed. "I want out! At least let me put on short underneath!"

She shook here head. "No."

"Now let's put some make-up on you and do you hair!"

Oh dear lord, please save me!

"NO!"

* * *

><p>I was glad that I wasn't the only one that was uncomfortable. Andreas looked ready to ump out the car.<p>

Csyanie forced him into a black tuxedo before he was shoved into the car. I couldn't help him because Csyanie had tied me up with some rope.

My mind kept wondering back to when I finished getting ready. After Csyanie had brushed and -shudder-curled my hair, she had called Grell in the show him. The only reaction I got was his breath hitching. After that, he had said that he would have looked better in the dress before leaving.

I would love to shove him into this monstrosity.

Csyanie had slipped on a red dress that actually made her figure stand out. She put on a fair amount of make-up before straightening her hair.

"Andreas, run while you still can!" I hissed, grabbing the shy boy's attention.

"I would, but I'm afraid that Csyanie would hunt me down." He whispered, glancing at said girl as she chatted to her mum-the driver.

We both sighed simultaneously as we arrived at the school. I gripped the scale Hope had given me-I refused to take it off-and reluctantly left the car. Andreas was not far behind, while Csyanie practically leapt from the car.

She grabbed both of our arms and smiled. "To the dance!"

I groaned while Andreas kept looking behind us wistfully. Csyanie saw our expressions and scowled.

"Relax guys! As soon as it's over you can do what you want. Andreas, you can go back to drinking and Alice, you can go back to being emo."

I glared at her while Andreas looked away.

I am everything but emo!

As we entered the dance hall, that was actually the gym, I wondered how they managed to make the hall look good, even though the place normally smelt of sweat and looked as if a mud wave splashed around.

The hall was decorated like a winter wonderland. Fake snow was scattered across the floor and Christmas songs played on the stereo. Students littered around either dancing or chattering with each other.

All in all, the place looked cute-I really wanted to leave.

Csyanie squealed and grabbed Andreas. "Come on, dance with me!"

"B-but Csyanie!"

I smirked and waved them off as Csyanie forced Andreas to dance with her. Now if only I could find a way to escape.

I noticed that Csyanie was looking at me with that look that screamed, 'don't even think about going anywhere.' Sighing, I walked over to the table full of food and looked at the choices.

'The punch is out, most likely already spiked. I guess I could try eating some of the fruit, I refuse to eat the cheese though-God I hate cheese.'

"Excuse me Miss, but would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Someone asked, placing their hand on my shoulder. At that moment, I had happened to be eating a slice of apple.

Turning around, I proceeded to choke on said apple piece. Because in front of me was none other then Grell.

Except he was in his 'human form.' It was nostalgic to see the long brown hair and geeky appearance again. He was even dressed for the occasion, in his butler outfit no less!

"G-Grell? What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded, making sure nobody was looking at us.

He smirked. "I said, do you want to dance?"

I was about to say no, because I hated dancing, but he suddenly grabbed me and dragged me to the dance area. He put my right hand on his shoulder and put his left hand around my waist.

He slowly made us dance his strange eyes on me the whole time.

"You know, wearing the dress actually makes you look female."

"Screw you asshole!" I hissed, my cheeks filling with familiar heat.

He laughed, "you would like that, wouldn't you?"

My response was too scowl, which made him smirk.

Looking anywhere but at Grell, I saw that Csyanie was practically forcing Andreas to participate.

'Poor sod.'

"You're supposed to keep your eyes on your dance partner," Grell said, "I don't like to be ignored."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Aw, poor you."

He scowled before looking slightly above me. A grin stretched onto his face making me want to run for it. He leaned in close to me and said one word that made me freeze.

"Mistletoe."

Before I could react, he was kissing me.

He was kissing me…in public….in front of people that knew who I was! Why was I getting excited by this?

It became apparent that Grell wanted more, because he was not sweeping his tongue along my lips. I gasped at the feeling but regretted it when I felt his tongue in my mouth. Eventually I managed to break away from him to breathe.

I was even more shocked when he started to nip my neck.

"Grell, stop it!" I yelled, blushing.

He chuckled before spinning me around.

"Merry Christmas Alice," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Grell."

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!<p>

I hope this was okay for you people and now I have a favor. Should I have Grell return some of the feelings? Because I suck at romance.

R&R


	54. Her Butler, Drama

A/N: La Da Dee Dum, Hope you all had a good Christmas, hehe

**Thanks to:**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**DemonWolf95**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**HaruhiandHikaru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**K.H**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Red Cookies**

**irene n valley**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Rinatsu**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**RizaHawkeye18**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**KorosuKa**

**SeeFeelHearMusic**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**SweetestPoison533**

**Katie K. Richardson **

**animegirl1012**

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk (Mentioned)

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa

Lilah O belongs to SheldonCooperIzMehHero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Three-Her Butler, Drama<p>

Well, Christmas was eventful. But then again I hadn't actually planned to be spending Christmas with my little sister and supernatural beings. Normally at Christmas, it would be mum, Lucy and me and sometimes it would just be Lucy and me.

But this year mum wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be here for anymore Christmas's ever.

And to think I would be having Christmas with her murderer, I'm probably insane but there you go.

On Christmas day, Lucy had been the most excited out of all of us. I had gotten her one of those baby-dolls that acted like a real baby. She liked those type of things and it was on offer. Though Sebastian and Ciel had beaten me present wise, they had got her this dress she wanted.

Lousy demons!

I actually didn't know what to get them, I mean they're demons after all, so I had just got them these special scented stuff. They're probably thinking that I was implying that they stink…

It wasn't really hard to do Tomatsu, I mean he's more cat then anything else. So as a joke I had got him a scratching post and a ball of wool.

He's now obsessed with it.

Snake and Drocell were the hardest. I mean seriously, they both hardly talk! Snake does talk, but he says it as if the snakes are talking and Drocell half the time makes no sense. So I had gotten them some scarves and gloves.

It was cute seeing their confused faces.

Now Grell, oh sweet Jesus he was hard. I mean, he acts like a girl, even thinks he's one, but yet he's male! What the heck was I supposed to get for him? Well, in the end I decided to make him something.

"You got me something?" He said, looking shocked.

I rolled me eyes. "Well, duh…here!"

I had shoved the present into his hands before looking away. I knew I was blushing but I just couldn't help it. Why do I have to act like this around him?

When he opened the present, I had made sure to look at his face for his reaction to it. The present, was a doll-of him. It took a lot of work and help, but it was all I could think off to give him. It had his red hair and eye colour as well as the glasses and the red coat.

"Y-you made this for…me?" He asked, his eyes still looking at the doll.

I nodded. "I didn't know what to get you, because frankly you're hard to read most of the time. Do you like it?"

Hue bit his lip before looking at me. What shocked me the most was the fact that he grinned-not smirked-at me!

"Yes, it catches my inner beauty!"

How did I know he was going to say that. I sighed but couldn't help but smile. Was it me or was he blushing?

"Grell, are you okay?"

He looks up and stutters. "I'm perfectly fine! Hehe, are you worried about me?"

I scowled. "Bastard, I was only checking if you were okay!"

He smirked but froze when I leaned towards him. "W-what are you doing?"

Why was he acting like this? It's not how Grell normally acts, actually he would be acting like a jerk.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to see Csyanie and Andreas."

It was his turn to scowl. "Why do you hang out more with boys then girls?"

I chuckled before smirking. "Because girls are boring, boys are fun to mess with. I've never been interested in girly stuff. Anyway, why do you care? Jealous?"

He sighed before suddenly slamming me against the wall. The breath got knocked out me and pain spread through my back. Is he trying to kill me?

"Grell? What the heck, man!" I yelled, rubbing my back.

He chuckled before leaning in. "For some reason, you've been on my mind."

Oh boy, this can't be good.

"It's cutting into my thinking of Bassie time! But for some reason, I felt the same around you like I do Bassie! And then it hit me, I like you like I like Bassie! But no way was I giving up on my Demon, so I came to the perfect conclusion."

I'm still in shock that he had actually _confessed that he liked me_ to me!

"Let's do a threesome! You, Bassie and me!"

A threesome? He confessed he liked me back but he wants a _threesome_? Okay, there is no way that I will ever be near Sebastian.

I smile at him calmly. "Thanks but no thanks."

He pouts. "What? But why not? I like you, you like me and I like Bassie also, it's a win-win situation!"

I turned around, heading for the door.

"Whatever."

His last sentence grabs me by surprise.

"You should know that I don't give up!"

Shit, oh freakin shit.

* * *

><p>So here I was, on the way to meet with Andreas and Csyanie, thinking about what Grell had said.<p>

He had basically returned the feelings, but not in a way I imagined. I knew he wasn't going to get over Sebastian, he's been 'in love' with him for over a hundred years or so.

It still pissed me off though that he wanted a threesome.

Looking around, I noticed I had arrived at the café I had agreed to meet them at. Stepping inside, I was relieved to be out of the cold and into the warmth. Looking around the almost deserted café, I spotted Andreas, his red hair sticks out a lot.

Rushing over, I decided to spook the guy for fun. So placing my hands on his shoulder, I leaned down and blew in his ear. He jumped before whirling on me.

"Alice! Please don't do that, I've got a massive hangover." He moaned, placing his hands on his head.

I chuckled. "Somebody shouldn't be drinking, Mister I'm-under-age."

He scowled. "Bloody hell, remind me never to be near you with a hangover."

I laughed before taking a seat.

I opened the bag that I had brought the presents in and took out Andreas's present. "Here, it's not much but yeah."

He blinked before smiling. "Thanks Alice."

I had gotten him a drawing set, because he was a fantastic artist.

He reached into his bag and gave me a wrapped present, thanking him, I unwrapped it to see what was in it. I blinked before snorting making him crack a smile.

"I can't believe you got me this."

"What? I thought it would be funny."

"Haha, in case you didn't know I was being sarcastic."

The present Andreas had given me was a Furby, my childhood fear. I mean, who wouldn't be freaked out with these things?

I handed over the other present for Csyanie to Andreas, knowing that he would give it to her.

"I'm leaving early, tell Csyanie that I said hi." I said, getting up and stretching.

Andreas nodded before putting the present away. He passed the evil Furby to me and stood up.

"Later, Alice."

After leaving, I decided to go and visit Undertaker, after all I did get him a gift. I didn't like the cold but I didn't like it hot either. You can tell I'm not a happy person to please.

Arriving at Undertakers, I opened the door and quickly closed it as soon as I entered the room.

"~Ah, Miss Alice, so good to see you again.~" Undertaker greeted, rising from a coffin.

"Are you sure you're the undertaker of this place? I'm sure you're one of the dead." I muttered, a little freaked out.

He chuckled before offering me a dog biscuit, I turned him down before taking a seat on one of the coffins. "~So what brings you here on this chilly day?~"

I sifted through my bag before pulling out the present I got him. It probably wasn't much but I thought it would be good.

"Here, a present for you." I said, handing the present to him. He unwrapped the present before his grin stretched.

"~A joke book? My you certainly do have some humor Miss Alice.~"

I snorted. "You like jokes, it's only right to give you a joke book."

He grinned but placed the book carefully on a shelf.

It then occurred to me that I haven't had time to ask Undertaker about Eva. Here was my chance now!

I turned my attention back to Undertaker and tried to give off an innocent vibe. "Undertaker, you know that you said you knew Eva, did you…love her?"

He froze but he still had the grin on his face, it was actually hilarious.

But that made me suspicious as well, I mean why would he freeze up like that if he didn't love her.

"~It's…complicated Miss Alice but…yes, I did love her.~"

I felt sympathy for him, to know that the girl he loves is dead must be hard. I smiled, intending on asking him more questions but by the looks of it I don't think he would talk about it.

Instead, I chose to leave early, to save myself from more awkward moments. I smiled at him before saying my good-byes and left. As I prepared to walk home, I was suddenly stopped by someone jumping in front of me.

Looking up at the person, I just knew that this person was not normal. It was a girl with bright orange hair and green-blue eyes. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts.

All in all, I sensed a headache.

"So, you're Alice, right? I'm Lilah Okami!" She said, walking over to me. To my annoyance, she was taller then me.

God I felt like a shrimp.

"Yes, I am." I replied stiffly, my nervous acting up.

She smiled and that's when I found the proof that she wasn't human. She had _frickin vampire teeth_!

I was so killing Ash for this, with a stake too!

She suddenly grabbed me and plopped me over her shoulder.

"Lord Lust wishes to see you!"

"Fuckin hell! No! I am SICK of this! Put me down!" I yelled, banging my fists against her back.

She shook her finger at me. "My such language, I still don't see what he sees in you."

Neither do I.

* * *

><p>Seeing Ash again kinda relieved me. At least he still looked well but then again maybe that's one of his vampire abilities.<p>

He smiled at Lilah before waving his hand. "You can go now Lilah, I want to talk to Alice."

She nodded before disappearing in a flash.

I scowled at Ash while he smiled. "It's good to see you again Alice."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

He smirked. "Can't I see my friend? I've been quite lonely without you."

"Now you sound clingy."

He shrugged before suddenly turning serious. "Come sit beside me."

I blinked before doing as he says. The quicker I will be done with him, the better.

"So, that Shinigami confessed to you? And he wants a threesome?" Ash asked, making me jump.

"How the heck did you know that?"

"I had Lilah spy on you."

Oh great, another stalker.

He sighed. "He won't fully give himself to you, he's too messed up. But isn't it better for you to at least be a part of his love?"

I leaned back and looked up at the sky. We were currently on the hill where we all used to hang out.

"I don't know, I'm still in shock that he actually confessed to me."

It was silent for a moment and I felt relaxed. For a moment, it was as if all this shit had never happened. Ash wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a Mistaken.

But then Ash, being the asshole he is, decided to ruin it.

"Alice, let me tell you my story."

* * *

><p>There, I made Grell confess! Come on people, we all know Grell will NEVER get over Sebastian. Grell seriously does have a Bassie-complex. But Alice isn't going to turn around and love Sebastian, no she still hates him, silently of course.<p>

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE INTERACTIVE CHAPTER!

I won't be updating for the rest of the week, I'm going down to my Grandma's and she has NO Internet! So sorry guys, But I'll be back next Tuesday!

Anyway, I have posted my fic: **My Country Kidnapped Me**, please check it out! I update it on Wednesdays and I will be updating it tomorrow-I've already began writing the chapter.

Later guys,

-Tailsdoll123

R&R


	55. Her Butler, Lust's Story

A/N: Happy New Years! Sorry that I have been gone for a week but now I'm back!

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**akira45**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Rinatsu**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**DemonWolf95**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Red Hooded Angel**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**William T. Spears**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

Lilah O belongs to SheldonCooperIzMehHero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

**NOTE: This is the interactive chapter, the first part and last bit will be the main interactive bit. The rest of the story is told in Lust/Ash's P.O.V.**

**Warning:** Implied-rape, stalker tendencies, character deaths and swearing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Four-Her Butler, Lust's Story<p>

Hello.

What you are about to hear is a story behind one of the sin's past. While reading this, please keep an open mind.

Your decision will decide the fate for this sin.

* * *

><p>When I was born I knew instantly that I was different. Of course I knew I wasn't human but the kind I grew up with weren't human either. It wasn't the fact that I was a vampire that made me different.<p>

No, it was the fact that I was born from the sin of lust.

All around me, my kind bowed to me in respect and went to me when they had problems. I never understood what they wanted while I was a child, I thought it was cool that I had servants.

My mother was a selfish person. She always wore the best clothes and acted like royalty. To be honest, she sickened me.

Really, the only person I really cared about was my older brother. Now it may be hard to believe, but my family is actually Spanish. But because we are vampires, we don't actually look Spanish.

My older brother, Fabio, was a strong vampire who tended to goof off most of the time. He was popular with the girls and some of the guys, but he tended to hang around me more.

Maybe that's why I loved him the most.

As I grew older, I felt changes in me. I began to see things differently and I'm not afraid to admit this, but my hormones got a little out of control. Meanwhile, mother decided that Spain wasn't good enough for her, so we ended up moving to England.

That was when things began to change.

You see, vampires can't really control their hormones and my brother was no exception. On one of the days that both of us were in the house together, brother came and raped me.

And I became obsessed with him.

I followed him around and had my fun with him, though he didn't seem to like it, even though he was the one that started it. It came to the point where he _ran away from me_.

Well, I couldn't have that, so I went to go and find him.

I learned that he had started working under a human named Baron Barnett, who was married to Angelina Durless or Madam Red as most humans called her. Well, I couldn't let them have my big brother so I planned to rid of them.

I think I was ten at the time, can't be too sure though, it has been over a hundred years after all.

Though I never did get to kill them because of that bastard _Gluttony_. Apparently he had a problem with the man as well and barreled into his carriage. Angelina was hurt, losing her baby in the process, and the fucking man that stole MY brother died.

Serves him right.

What? Okay, so maybe saying that was mean but still! What you going to do about it Alice?

Please don't hit me there!

What happened to Fabio? He got away, leaving no trace as to where he went.

Anyway, it was at that time that I was told what and who I was. Lust, the name given to the next powerful vampire. That vampire would have a cursed life filled with lust only for flesh and blood.

It didn't sound fair to me but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

We became popular in Britain, did you know that? The Brendon family had a big name, but you weren't good at listening to history, were you?

No, watching Hetalia does not count as a history lesson.

Anyway, we ended up getting the chance to meet the head of the Trancy house, Alois I think his name was.

What? You knew about that? Oh, well now you get to hear my point of view.

That night as mother and me approached the manor, I knew instantly that the staff there were all demons. Disgusting creatures, but not much different from my kind.

Alois was….interesting. It was his smell that caught my attention. He smelled like a Mistaken, did you know that? No, he wasn't a Mistaken, but I knew that he had to be connected to one.

That night I managed to scare him, told him all about the things I would do to him if I had my way. It was worth seeing the human's scared expression.

Nothing interesting happened after that. The Jack the Ripper cases attracted my attention, but your Shinigami friend became boring after being defeated.

It's a shame that woman, Madam Red, died. I would have loved messing with her.

Years went by until I was finally made the leader of the Lust group. As soon as I was in control, I killed mother. I never did feel anything for the woman who abused others. It's not like she cared for anyone anyway.

The rest of my years were spent looking for Fabio; he never did make it easy. I did though, end up meeting Lilah Okami, a good friend of my brothers. Never did like her because she loved to mess with me. Though she has grown on me now, but it did take a while…

It was at that time I met Wallace. He caught my attention when I was sitting in a café. Probably because he was dressed in a long cloak in the middle of summer. He came to me and persuaded me into helping him get a Mistaken.

I was about to decline him when he offered to reveal the location of Fabio. I couldn't pass the opportunity so I took it.

How wrong of me was I to do that.

So I disguised as a human and hanged around areas until I met you.

You were how do I say it? Interesting. You were arrogant and I could tell that you were obsessed with winning.

Don't deny it Alice, you practically ripped the guy apart to win.

I admit it, I was using you at first so that I could get my brother's location, but then when I saw how you really acted and what you were really like, I became obsessed with you.

I wanted to protect you. I loved you like a brother loves their sister. I never did have a sister but I wanted one. Guess I decided to make you it instead.

Anyway, I wanted to make sure Wallace wouldn't get you, so I had planned to 'de-flower' you. In vampire terms, I would have taken away your soul as well, making it unattainable.

But of course your Shinigami friend got in the way and you know what happens after that.

* * *

><p>I gazed at Alice as she stared at me blankly. That was something about Alice that I didn't like about her-the fact that she can be readable one minute, but be unreadable the next.<p>

"Alice, I know it doesn't sound good but I just want my brother and you to come with me. I can protect you this way, you won't need to be stressed anymore." I said, gazing at her with a smile.

She was like a sister to me after all. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. But what she said caught me by surprise.

"You are lonely."

I gazed at her in confusion. Lonely? What does that term even mean? I'm not lonely…I have people…

"Ash…Lust…it sounds to me that you were raised the wrong way. Maybe if you stopped being obsessed with sex and blood, maybe you would find your brother quicker."

I snorted. I'm not obsessed with sex and blood, why couldn't she see that?

I grabbed her hands, feeling her stiffen at my touch. I gazed into her gold eyes and was tempted to just get her there and then.

"Alice…Please decide. Won't you come with me? What is your decision?"

"I…"

* * *

><p>After hearing his story it's up to you to decide on the question. The most common answer to this question will decide the fate of Lust.<p>

**Was Lust's reason for going after Alice a reasonable one or just an obsession?**

The fate of this question determines the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Finally done! I just watched Hetalia Paint it White on Youtube! I loved it!<p>

I got an X-box 360 from my dad yay!

My mum thinks that I have an eating disorder…..^.^'

R&R


	56. Her Butler, Say No

A/N: OH NO! I'VE GOT EXAMS NEXT WEEK !

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**lightwolfheart**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**animegirl1012**

**kareso**

**MewMewRuby**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Rinatsu**

**the Queen of Cookies**

**SmileRen**

**K.H**

Lilah O belongs to SheldonCooperIzMehHero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Five-Her Butler, Say No<p>

"Alice…Please decide. Won't you come with me? What is your decision?"

_Obsession…._

_Horny….._

"I…."

_Desire…_

_Confused…._

"…."

_Obsession…Horny…Desire…Confused…Words that describe Lust, but not as well as the word that describes all the sins._

_**Lonely.**_

"I say no."

Ash looked at me with a heartbroken expression, making me feel bad about my decision. But I had to say no, because Ash was suffering and I would only make it worse.

"But why?" he demanded, looking ready to crack.

I sighed before scooting over to him and grabbed his hands, keeping a firm grip on them.

"Ash, you've been left alone for so long that it's affected you. It's not that I don't care or anything, but your obsession is really bad for you. I have a little sister to take care off and such, maybe we can be friends once you've realized your true feelings."

I stood up, letting go of his hands and turned away from him. I can't feel my tears bubbling up in my eyes but I didn't turn back. Ash needed help but there was nothing I could do. With me around, his obsession will get worse, that's why I decided to separate us.

"Goodbye Ash," I muttered, heading back to town. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash just staring ahead blankly, like he had lost something important. I was tempted to run back to him, but then I saw Lilah coming over to comfort him.

Maybe she could help him…

Sighing, I gazed around before suddenly something struck me.

"Where the heck am I anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Hehe, can't believe you got lost."<p>

"Shut the heck up! It's not my fault Ash sent one of his followers to kidnap me!"

"Still…"

I seriously was contemplating killing Tomatsu, the asshole just wouldn't stop laughing at me. Was this a common thing to do as a demon or did Tomatsu do it just to piss me off?

I had luckily had my mobile phone on me so I knew I wasn't totally screwed. The only person who picked up the phone though was Tomatsu, who had been playing cards against Drocell and Snake.

"Where are Lucy and those demon pests?" I asked Tomatsu, sneezing a little from the cold.

"Lucy wanted to go to the fair, she wanted you to take her. But because you disappeared and didn't answer your phone, Ciel and Sebastian decided to take her. You know, I think Ciel cares about her."

My eyes narrowed. "Not Romantically, right?"

He shook his head, cat ears bending back a little. I'm surprised nobody has asked him about the cat ears and tail but he told me that only people he wanted to know could see them.

"No, he says that she reminds him of this girl he knew, Elizabeth something…anyway, I think that little Chinese kid is the one who has a crush on your sister."

Stupid perverted Chinese kid!

Arriving back at my house, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Unfortunately, a certain red-haired Grim Reaper wouldn't allow that.

"My love!"

I screamed as I was suddenly pinned down to the ground. Grell began running his face against my cheek, his fingers straying further down…

"Wow, and I thought I was a fast worker." Tomatsu commented, making my cheeks redden. There were people watching for Pete's sake!

"Grell! Get off me!"

"No!"

Tomatsu smirked before walking into the livingroom. "Now don't have to much fun kids."

"TOMATSU! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"

He didn't come back….

* * *

><p>"So that's where you went." Grell said, lying on my bed.<p>

I huffed. "Duh, now can you go away? I'm trying to do some work."

Stupid school giving homework while on break!

He glanced at me before sighing. "We are lovers, we have to stick together! Now if only Bassie was here."

Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed my hands down on the desk and shot a glare at Grell. He arched an eyebrow before smirking. "Are you PMSing?"

My response was to chuck my lamp at him.

"Grell…why can't you understand that relationships don't work out like that?" I asked him, not looking him in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like threesomes! I-I just don't want to…"

He stood up, walking over to me. "What's up with you? You normally throw hissy fits and such…your acting like a girl."

I glared at him. "I am a girl doofus!"

He just didn't get it, did he? But then again, I'm not the most obvious person to their feelings….

'_Tell him. Tell him now while you still can. What's the worst that can happen?'_

I snorted, 'get rejected.'

Grell blinked at me before smirking. "You don't act like a girl."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"If it involves stripping then I wouldn't mind."

I punched him in the face, the bastard deserved it.

"I'm trying to tell you something important!" I screeched, while he rubbed his face.

"Like what? What's wrong with the threesome?"

"Because I don't want to share you!"

I breathed heavily as Grell, started at me in shock and confusion. I was tempted to scream but held it in, no use going deaf over the situation.

"Alice…What do you mean."

I laughed, but it sounded bitter, and then smiled at him.

"Grell….I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but it's late here, hope you like the confession! I've got two Omakes here for you lot, please enjoy them!<p>

**I have put a poll on my profile, please check it out!**

Thanks for taking part in the interactive chapter; next one will be soon.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-The Truth<strong>

"Alice…what do you mean?" Grell asked, looking at Alice in confusion.

She laughed but it sounded bitter. She then smiled at him.

"Grell….I'm in love with…CHINA!"

Grell's eyes widened as Alice ran over to China from Hetalia. She hugged him with adoration in her eyes.

"B-but Alice…what about me?" Grell asked.

Alice sighed, still hugging China. "Sorry Grell but it's the truth. You see, I'm a little bit like my author, just like all Ocs are and because of that, we share loves for the same things as they do…and TD loves China…"

Suddenly, Leonie from Babysitting A Demon Child and Alex from Insane Is My Middle Name turned up and hugged China.

TD/I popped up, looking at Grell's, as well as Greedling's and Joker's, shocked face. TD/I then turned to you guys with a smile.

**Although I do love Greedling, Joker, Grell and many other anime characters, if I had to pick one it would be China. Simply because I love him! I love him more then Atama Ga Kuru Teru loves Prussia, and if anyone knows Atama Ga Kuru Teru's love for Prussia, then they'll know what I mean!**

I do not own Hetalia, FMA or HNKNA

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Lilah's lost love-(Dedicated to SheldonCooperIzMehHero)-Told in Lilah's P.O.V:<strong>

The day that I was reborn as a vampire was the day I felt my world end. I had been a normal sixteen year old girl with a normal life.

…Until I met him.

He was beautiful, with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale but it wasn't the nasty pale you would find on some people.

At that time, I knew a guy like him would never take an interest in a girl like me. But I was proven wrong when he had actually came over to talk to me. He had introduced himself as Fabio Brendon and wanted to get to know me better.

I never did tell my parents about him, I instead met him secretly and we would talk about our lives. He had said that his father had died when he was young. His mother spent more time with his little brother, who seemed to have an odd fascination with Fabio.

Fabio was so nice and kind, it made me wonder why he turned me into a monster….

"I'm sorry Lilah…but I just wanted to be selfish for once." He had said, looking away guiltily. I wanted to hurt him so badly for what he had done but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He was my best friend after all.

After that, he showed me the ropes of being a vampire and seemed more relaxed that the truth was out. At that time I guess I wasn't bothered that he was a monster.

Until he left without a trace.

It didn't really bother me that fact that he had left me alone, it was the fact that he never told me where he was going. Didn't he trust me?

I didn't know what to think so I had turned to the only other person I could go to.

Lust.

Lust and me never got along, the only thing we had in common was the friendship with Fabio. Me being Fabio's best friend and Lust being his younger brother.

So we begrudgingly joined forces, if only to find Fabio. Occasionally I would insult or tease Lust-he was just an easy target!

Though his obsession for Fabio was completely unneeded.

Eventually Lust decided to work for this old guy and I found out that there wasn't just vampires in the world but other more dangerous creatures too. Looking at Lust, I still saw a child in him-a lonely child that just wanted attention. So I made a pact to look after him, he needed all the help he could get.

I thought his obsession for the Mistaken was unneeded and stupid. But now, as I silently sat, clutching a crying Lust, I knew that Lust wasn't obsessed with Alice.

No, he was lonely without her…because she was his first friend.

He looked up at me before rubbing his eyes. "Lilah…"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

"…Alright."

Just until Fabio was back….

**Hope you liked it!**


	57. Her Butler, Affection

A/N: Glad you liked the Omake, Hehe…

**Thanks to:**

**K.H**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**akira45**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**SmileRen**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**kareso**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**Red Cookies**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Six-Her Butler, Affection<p>

"Grell….I'm in love with you."

Oh God, that sounded corny. I can't believe I said it out loud as well! I wonder if I could jump out of my window, if I'm lucky I might die…

Grell looked at me, his eyes wide open. It actually looked quite comical. "Y-you are in love with me?…Well, I knew you couldn't resist me."

Cheeky bastard!

"You jerk! I just confessed my feelings and that's your reply? Uh, I don't even know what I see in you!" I ranted, feeling annoyed.

He smirked. "Obviously my beautiful handsome looks and charismatic personality. Now we can be finally together-once Bassie realizes his feelings for me too of course."

A part of me was happy that he wanted us together but the other part of me was still annoyed that he wanted Sebastian part of the relationship.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Grell…Sebastian doesn't love you…and I don't think he ever will."

Grell froze from his ramblings and turned to me with a blank look. "Of course he does, I know he does."

"Grell, if what you say is true…then why hasn't he returned your feelings?"

"He's shy!" Grell defended.

"He's shy? You are saying he's shy? Isn't one hundred years long enough to get over shyness?"

Grell turned his head away, mumbling things about how 'humans don't realize real love.' But even though he was trying to ignore me, I knew that he was actually listening.

Feeling a little bold, I put my hand on his in a somewhat-comforting gesture. He looked at me, knowing that I had more to say.

"Grell…how did you meet Sebastian?"

He looked at me with excitement and began babbling away. At the time that he was 'Jack the Ripper,' he pretended to be a butler working for Madam Red. Just like he did when he was working for me, he acted like a complete nuisance.

He said that he acting, I think he just naturally screw everything up without trying.

He had met Ciel and Sebastian briefly, but he was sure that it was love at first sight and always tried to 'look his best' when he saw Sebastian.

But unfortunately for him, Ciel-who was still human- and Sebastian caught him just as he had killed one of his victims. He ended up fighting with Sebastian and half way through the battle he killed Madam Red. Before he could continue battling Sebastian, William had taken him away.

"It was a shame that I had to kill Madam Red, I loved her."

I snorted. "You're just full of love, aren't you?"

"Why did you want to know?" Grell asked.

"Do you think Sebastian would really love you after that? Think about it Grell, you killed someone important to his master and then constantly harassed him."

He blinked before bowing his head. "Bassie loves me…I know he does."

I sighed before standing up and heading towards my bedroom door. "Grell, I think it's best we keep our distances until you realize the truth."

His head shot up. "Keep our distance? But Alice…"

I smiled back at him but I knew it was bitter. "Love you Grell."

Exiting and closing my bedroom door, I went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. To my surprise, both Ciel and Sebastian were in the kitchen. Guess Lucy and them came back while I was upstairs.

"Oh, you two." I acknowledged, heading towards the fridge.

Ciel looked at me blankly before speaking. "Did they find out the truth about Queen Victoria?"

I looked at him in confusion, a can of coke in my hand. "What about Queen Victoria?"

He shook his head, looking back down at his book. "The fact that the real one died and they sent a fake one to be in her place."

As predicted, I spat the coke out and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well shit, never suspected that."

Sebastian looked up at me and smiled his trademark smile. "You had a conversation with Grell just now, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "The guy is obsessed with you, it's not even funny."

Sebastian shuddered but nonetheless kept his smile on. "The stupid Grim Reaper doesn't realize that I have no feelings for him."

"That's because you're Ciel's bitch." I muttered, noticing both Sebastian and Ciel were looking at me in confusion.

Shit, I said that out loud.

"What?" Ciel asked but I shook my head, heading towards the hall.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

I sighed out of relief as soon as I left. I didn't particular like being left alone with Lucy's soon-to-be-murderers. As that thought registered in my head, I felt myself freeze.

Lucy, she's going to die if I become happy. What the heck am I supposed to do? This is just not fair!

"Big sister! There you are!" I heard Lucy yell, before she hugged me around my waist. I glanced down at her and smiled.

"Hello Lucy, is there something you need?"

She smiled at me, making me gush inwardly. God she's adorable!

"Big sister, can you take me to the part with Snake-man? I want to go to the park with Snake-man."

Snakes…-shudder-

"Oh, alright then. Go get Snake." I reluctantly agreed. At least I'll be away from Grell for some time.

I saw Lucy coming back, dragging Snake with her. She looked at me and grinned. "I told Sebasi and Ciel that I just wanted it to be us three!"

I chuckled silently. 'Sebasi?' Oh God that's a funny name! And most likely Ciel and Sebastian would still follow us.

Damn creepy stalking demons.

I then noticed that a certain Neko-demon was missing. Where the heck was Tomatsu?

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Tomatsu?" Maybe Lucy might have seen him…

"Oh, big brother? I think Droll and him went out."

Again I couldn't help but snort again. Droll? It rhymes with lol.

I smiled back at her before going out the front door. It was close to being dark so I told Lucy that we would only allowed to stay at the park for an hour.

"Something seems wrong, says Emily." Snake spoke up, glancing behind us from time to time.

I looked back to, but saw nothing there. "There's always something wrong, nothing much we can do about it."

We eventually made it to the park, Lucy immediately running to the play area. I noticed that there was someone else in the play area.

Ryu…the little Chinese boy who has a perverted mind.

"Something is bugging you, says Goethe." Snake said, looking at me with his usual expression.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I confessed.

He shrugged. "Do what you want, it's your life."

I laughed. "Oh how I wish is was that simple."

Lucy suddenly ran over and grinned. "Big sister, I've decided something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that?"

"I want to marry Ryu!"

That little bastard sure does move quick…

* * *

><p>There you go, another chapter completed. Sorry that it's short but I have to hurry, I've got to go somewhere….I'm not updating till Thursday, because on Tuesday I have my GSCE Exam. Sorry.<p>

On the plus side….I GOT HETALIA SEASON 1 AND 2.….

**Next chapter will be another Ask Alice, so send in your questions!**

R&R


	58. Her Butler, Jumped

A/N: Hello people! I'm back to updating! Hopefully….

**Thanks to:**

**NekoPockyBoxz**

**kareso**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**SmileRen**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Bellatrixxx17**

**grellsmidnightlover**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**SheldonCooperIzMehHero**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Rinatsu**

**VRRPT**-Sorry, won't let me use your penname.

**KorosuKa**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Yugaosghost**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**DemonWolf95**

**The Hungry Writer**

**Sebassy-chan**

**Red Hooded Angel**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

-Thanks for the reviews guys, the 900th reviewer gets a one-shot!

Kailey L belongs to **VRRPT**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my Ocs and this plot

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Seven-Her Butler, Jumped<p>

I stared-no glared-as Lucy continued to play with Ryu. Why is she thinking about getting married? And to a pervert? I'm pretty sure that Ryu is younger then Lucy.

Snake was sat silently next to me, looking blankly ahead. Sometimes I would lean closer to him to check if he was still breathing, because Hope would probably maul me if I accidentally let his friend die.

Just the thought of a dragon coming out to kill me sent shivers down me.

"Uh, as soon as this week ends, I'll be going back to school to work on my exams and then I'm off to college." I groaned, pouting a little.

Snake glanced at me before resuming staring ahead. "You should be focusing on your studying."

"Put yourself in my place, then you'll understand."

Suddenly Snake whipped his head around to the forest. I knew instantly that something was wrong, so I quickly ran over to Ryu and Lucy. Snake was following me closely, his yellow snake eyes on the forest the whole time.

"Lucy, why don't you take Ryu back to our house? I'm sure Ciel and Sebastian will have fun hanging around him!" I said, a fake cheery smile on my face. Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion while Ryu blinked at me.

"Hot girl seems to be hiding something," he commented, grinning.

I laughed. "I'm not hiding anything! Now go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!"

Lucy looked ready to protest but decided against it. She grabbed Ryu's hand and ran off down the street.

I felt a little worried for her, I mean she's only a child and it was near dark, but I didn't have time for that. Because as soon as I turned to Snake, I was pounced on by a familiar hyper demon.

Kailey grinned down at me, her eyes switching from red to amber.

"Hehe, hello Alice! Long time no see!" She giggled, running one of her hands through her brown hair.

I glared up at her. "Not cute!"

I glanced over to Snake, who was currently dealing with the demon trio. Kailey noticed where I was looking and sighed. "Aren't my brothers nifty? They get things done faster then me. It's a good thing Boss doesn't notice that I laze off most of the time!"

A lazy demon? Well, Tomatsu's not that much of a use either…

"Why are you bothering me? I'm sure there's plenty of Mistakens around!" I screeched, thrashing under her. I'm so glad that nobody from school was here, I'm a sixteen year old getting pinned down by a girl that looked thirteen!

Suddenly another voice spoke a sickly 'innocent' voice. "Look at that Claude, she's been taken down by a weakling."

Alois and Claude.

It seemed I wasn't the only one annoyed with them, because the demon triplets and Kailey shot annoyed glares at them. Alois continued to smile, as if there wasn't anyone wishing he were dead.

He walked over to me and smirked down at me. I was tempted to spit at him but decided not to. He'd probably like it if I did it. Before I knew what happened, Alois pulled his leg back and kicked me in my stomach. I felt my breath leave me as pain shot through me.

Why that little bastard.

Snake snarled at Alois, looking ready to kill him.

But it wasn't his reaction that caught my attention. No, it was the other demons responses.

Kailey, who had been shoved off of me when Alois kicked me, grabbed Alois by the collar and slammed him into a tree. Alois looked at her with a hint of fear.

"You little shit head! You're not supposed to inflict harm on her! If Boss found out he would surly slice your head off!" She yelled, her eyes a blood red colour.

The triplets narrowed their eyes but kept their hold on Snake while Claude shook his head.

I was still on the ground, clutching my stomach. I felt sick and all I wanted to do was be back at home, with Grell…I snorted quietly to myself, that stupid Shinigami still loved Sebastian more…

I never had a chance to begin with, even if Grell did admit to having the same feelings as me.

Alois pouted, trying to regain his former pride. "Tch, I was only having some fun. No need to get angry about it."

Kailey snarled but instead stomped over to me. She grabbed my arm and hauled me up, making me cry out in pain.

"Oh shit, we'd best get you to the Boss before I end up breaking the brat in half." Kailey muttered, holding me up. I guess she found it easy told me up because we were near enough the same height.

Damn it!

So in the end, the demons ended up taking us to the forest. It brought back the memories of when I discovered both Rory and Ron's true identity. Snake was struggling violently but the triplets didn't seem to mind and I was in too much pain to try and get free.

The familiar clearing came into view making my breath come out shallow. A familiar silhouette was leaning against a tree, looking boredly up at the sky. As soon as we were in the clearing, Greed turned to us and smirked.

"My Alice, fancy seeing you here! And you've got a friend too!" He exclaimed, making Snake glare at him.

I sighed. "Rory…could you let me go, I really don't feel like dealing with you."

He laughed, walking over to me. Kailey let me go only for Greed to grab me instead. "Now Alice, don't be so mean! I just want to talk to you about something…"

I saw how his eyes darkened and a familiar expression came upon his face-the same one that Ash had before he told me his story.

Greed began to drag me further into the clearing, ordering the others to stay. I stopped suddenly making him look at me questioningly. "I don't want Snake to get hurt."

He chuckled before turning to Kailey. "Kailey, keep the snake boy undamaged."

She nodded and turned to Alois, scowling at him.

"Don't get any ideas!"

* * *

><p>Once we were out of sight from the other demons, Greed sighed in relief before forcing me to sit down next to him. He rubbed a hand through his hair before turning to me.<p>

"It gets annoying once in a while when they keep tabs on me. It's a good thing we're alone now!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It was a good thing that I wasn't being jumped by now, my stomach hurt to much for that.

"Hey Alice, I want to tell you something." He announced, his voice devoid of the earlier playful tone.

"What?"

"I want to tell you about my past."

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTERACTIVE CHAPTER!<p>

Quite a few things to say before you can read the Omakes. First of all, sorry about not updating but I'm currently doing my GSCE exams and I really don't want to fail.

Second of all, to those that read my Hetalia fic, I'll be posting the new chapter tonight as well to make up for yesterday.

**Third of all, my friend and me are currently working on a new Hetalia fic. Now I know your probably bored of listening to me say this but if you would like to know about it, please ask. Also, there is a contest involved in it so for more details, ask away!**

Finally, the polls for Popular Oc have ended, here are the results:

Alice-8 votes

Tomatsu-5

Lust/Ash-3

Wrath/Teddy-2

Lucy-1

Greed/Rory-1

Sloth/Chris-1

Eva-0

Gluttony/Ron-0

Envy/Melody-0

Hehe, glad you like Alice mostly XD

**For Hetalia fans, a new pole will be going up tonight, please answer it!**

R&R

* * *

><p>Ask Alice!<p>

**TD:** Hello and welcome to Ask Alice! Thank you all for sending in your questions, so here we go!

**Alice:** Oh joy.

**TD:** *Sarcasm* Well don't you sound chipper?

**Alice:** Just hurry up!

**TD:** Okay! Sheesh, what are you? My wife?

**Alice:** Oh, so now I'm lesbian?

**TD:** The first few questions are from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**, who asks:

**Why are you afraid of snakes?**

What's your opinion on Ronald Knox?

And finally.,,

Are you gonna' kick Ryu's little $$ 'cause your sister wants to marry him? I hope you do...

**Alice:** For your first question, the reason I am afraid of snakes is because when I was younger my grandmother told me stories of how snakes go around eating people who don't be good. I then saw a real snake that tried to bite me. After that, I watched the second Harry Potter film (don't own!) and was scared of the snakes in it…creepy things.

**TD:** Snakes are awesome!

**Alice:** Hush you. For your second question, I think Ronald is a cool guy-sometimes I wish that I was stuck with him instead of Grell, but then Grell told me he was a ladies man…

**TD:** Ronald needs more screen time. He was only in a few brief episodes!

**Alice:** For your last question, the answer is no. I really don't feel like getting arrested for hitting a child and he might start hitting on me.

**TD:** Besides, Ryu is cute! Anyway, thanks for sending in your question, now onto the next one. This question is from **Red Cookies**, who asks:

**Hmm...what to ask...-ehem, professional voice- I'm curious, why do you hate snakes (to me, Snake is just adorable lol)**

**Alice:** I've already explained it! Snake might be cute to you, but I can't get over the fact that he's part snake!

**TD:** For some reason, when you say 'Snake' I think 'Snape.' Thanks for sending in your question, about this one, I don't know if these were questions for Ask Alice, so I'll just put them down anyway. They are from **Marshmellowtime**, who's questions were:

**Will Grell ever get over his love for Sebastian? **

**Will Lucy really marry Ryu? **

**Will Alice ever get over her fear of snakes?**

**Alice:** I have no idea if that Grim Reaper will get over Sebastian, he seems obsessed with the demon *pouts*. Lucy will NOT be marrying that pervy kid! Unless he get's rich…No, I am not going near a snake so the possibility of me getting over one will never happen!

**TD:** Pssh, baby. Anyway, thanks! Now, the next question is from **Bellatrixxx17**, who says:

**Okay my question is actually for Grell well it's not actually a question but here you go... *glares* You're an idiot Grell, seriously. Sebastian doesn't love you so stop stalking him and date Alice already.**

*Grell storms into the room.*

**Grell:** I'm not an idiot! I love Bassie! Of course he loves me! He's just shy! And I would date Alice, if she's willing for a threesome! *winks at Alice, who turns red.*

**Alice:** Bloody git! I'm not doing a threesome!

**TD:** Okay, save it for the stories guys. Thanks for coming Grell, now piss off.

*Grell huffs but leaves.*

**TD:** *sigh* Boys…Thanks for sending in your question! The next questions are from **SheldonCooperIzMehHero**, who asks:

**1. Does it creep you out that Grell wants to be in a threesome?**

2. How often to you find yourself staring at Grell's ass?

3. Aren't you curious about why Grell wants to be a women?

**TD:** *sniggers* Oh God, these are hilarious questions! Answer them Alice!

**Alice:** *Silently grumbles.* Yes, it does creep me out that Grell wants to be in a threesome. I don't want anything to do with the demon that will kill my sister and frankly I don't like sharing.

**TD:** Sounding a little bit like Greed there XD. Oh, answer this one Alice!

**Alice:** *Reads second question, face heats up into a tomato red* W-what? I don't stare at his a-ass! *Nose bleeds a little.*

**TD: ***Giggles* liar, probably five times a day!

**Alice:** Shut up! And to answer your last question, no I'm not curious. Grell obviously realizes that woman are superior and is upset that he wasn't born one.

**TD:** That explains a lot! Thanks for sending those questions in! Next questions is from **moonlight-gurl808**, who asks:

**If Grell takes a very long time to find his TRUE feelings, would you let him go?**

**Alice:** Most likely the time he finds his true feelings, I'll be dead. So I don't think I could ever let him go really, I mean, he's the first guy I've ever felt love for (and the worst choice possible too!)

**TD:** Oh Grell, how you torture my character and you don't even need to do anything XD. Thanks for sending in your question, next one is from **Yugaosghost**, who asks:

**What are you thoughts on Hope and Snake?**

**Alice:** Hope is a secret kid pedophile and Snake is a mutant monster, unfortunately both have good lucks.

**TD:** Hehe, all my boy Ocs are good looking XD. Thanks for sending in your question! The last question is from **The Hungry Writer**, who says:

**What would you do if Sebastian, by some miracle, came to Grell's feelings about him?**

Alice:

Because we all know that will never happen (He's Ciel's bitch after all.) I would probably cry and be emo and then get over eventually. Who am I kidding? Suicide, that's all you need to know.

**TD:** Okay then, thanks for sending in your question. Thanks for all the review and remember the 900th reviewer gets a request!

Till next time~


	59. Her Butler, Greed's Story

A/N: Interactive Chapter! This time it's Greed's past! I'm going to enjoy writing this.

**Thanks to:**

**Red Cookies**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**kareso-900th Reviewer, You'll get your one-shot soon!**

**Red Hooded Angel**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**animegirl1012**

**VRRPT**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**Marshmellowtime**

**lightwolfheart**

**Michaelis**

**nadzuke eno mono **

**K.H**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**The Black Maiden**

Kailey L belongs to **VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my Ocs and this story

**NOTE: This is an interactive chapter, the first part and the last bit will be the main interactive bit. The rest of the story is told in Greed/Rory's P.O.V.**

**Warning: **Abuse and foul language.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Eight-Her Butler, Greed's Story<p>

Hello.

What you are about to hear is a story behind one of the sin's past. While reading this, please keep an open mind.

Your decision will decide the fate for this sin.

* * *

><p>Okay then, I'll start from the beginning so that you can understand what I'm saying.<p>

…No, I don't think your stupid.

Anyway, I was born into a family of Demons that really didn't care about me. In actual fact, Demons barely act like family to each other. The only thing Demon's actually do that involves their family is raising their kid so they know what to do.

But because I was born as the sin Greed, my parents weren't happy. See they were greedy as well and they didn't like the fact that I was being worshipped more then them, so they abused me.

Why aren't I bothered by that? Well, because it went on for a hundred years, I just grew apathetic to it.

It wasn't until some angels killed my parents that I started getting greedy. It started with human souls at first. I would make loads of contracts and cheat the humans into making the crappiest deals.

What type of crappy deals? Well, I tricked one of them into wanting a tree.

…Just ask you Sebastian, he was there.

Afterwards, I learned that I could get souls without making a contract. Hehe, it gave me a position of power when I managed to devour more souls then the other Demons. I think the only Demons that were disgusted with my ways were Sebastian, Claude and Hannah. But of course you know what happened to them.

Oh, you don't know. Well, here's the short story-Hannah died, Claude died but was resurrected and now Sebastian is your sister's plaything.

Hey! I wasn't insulting your sister! I was insulting Sebastian….wow, you seriously hate the guy, don't you?

So yeah, I grew into power and became greedier! I wanted everything and I would do anything to get power!

So that's why I ended up killing the leader of the Demons at the time. After that, I was in the highest position but still that wasn't enough.

It was then that I met Sebastian Michaels. He was a young demon that wanted to be strong. So I raised him, taught him everything I knew.

He was like a younger brother to me.

And do you know how he repays me? He betrays me! Runs off to make a deal with that kid! Well, I wanted revenge for that-I don't like letting go off my possessions.

So, I told this angel he-she thing about Sebastian. The thing was unhappy that Sebastian took away the kid from her.

Angela? Oh, I think that was her name. Didn't like her, but at least it was Sebastian who would have to deal with her.

And so I waited, until the day Sebastian would come crawling back to me. It a while of course and during that time I managed to take in some new servants.

I first took in the triplets. See the only way to kill a demon is to use the _Laevateinn_. It's a sword that I created out of boredom. I don't exactly know how it works because I haven't seen it in ages but it's the ultimate way to kill a demon. I gave it to Hannah, using her as a _Demon Sheathe_ but I guess someone took it.

That's how Claude died by the way.

Anyway, that sword didn't kill the triplets, they were killed by a Shinigami Death scythe. Now, although you heard that a Shinigami Death Scythe can kill you, Demons can regenerate back in the Demon Dimension.

But of course it's at a price. The triplets would have to pledge their undying loyalty to a Demon and that Demon was me!

I'm greedy, so of course I wanted minions.

After I got those triplets, I managed to snag my hands on their little sister, Kailey. Taking her under my wing, I managed to make her loyal to me.

Hey! I raised them well! You wouldn't understand, you look and act more like a child anyway!

Ow, I bet you tried to hit Lust the same way!

Sebastian did come crawling back to the awesome me, and he brought the kid-who was now a demon-with him too! I named them the Crowned Duo and no, I'm not going to tell you why.

Okay, it was because they were just as rare as a jewelled crown.

So, I took Sebastian in again, intent on keeping him but of course he got away again! The nerve of that bastard! Next time I see him, I'll be sure to kill him myself.

What? Save enough of him for you to finish off? Well, okay then!

It was then I learned about Mistakens! How wondrous they sounded! And the possibilities! I wanted one, really badly.

That was when I met the old man, Wallace. I hated the bastard the minute I met him. He acted so cocky and weird.

…No Alice, I'm selfish not weird.

But the deal he made with me was worth it, for a while. He told me about a Mistaken-you-and how I could easily require you if I disguised as a human, so that's what I did. At first I was using you, trying to discourage the other sins from getting you. I even made a deal with that bloody angel so that I could get you faster.

But then, you grew on me. You won't believe this, but you remind me of Sebastian and how he used to act when he was younger.

And then you know what happens next.

* * *

><p>Alice stared at me blankly before shaking her head. "Dude, that's the most crappiest reason as to why you want to keep me locked up ever."<p>

I scowled but quickly hid it with a smirk. "Alice, baby, you are a rare prize." Grabbing her chin, I leaned closer to her. "I want a Mistaken and you just happen to be one."

She pushed me away from her and scooted away. "Rory….What are you trying to say."

This time I couldn't contain my scowl. "If I keep you locked up with me forever, no one else can have you! I can't help but be who I am Alice! I'm Greed! I just want and want and want!"

"No Rory, you're being selfish!"

I smirked. "Well, I knew that."

"Rory, you need to get over this greed problem."

"Alice, come with me. I can protect you, especially from the Grim reaper!"

Her breath hitched and she turned to me with confused eyes. "Protect me…from Grell? What do you mean?"

"Alice, I know how Grell acts and he's just to obsessed with Sebastian. You don't need him, have me instead!"

"Greed…I have to say…."

* * *

><p>After hearing his story it's up to you to decide on the question. The most common<p>

answer to this question will decide the fate of Greed.

**Is Greed correct in taking Alice or is he just to selfish?**

The fate of this question determines the next chapter.

* * *

><p>I LOVE WRITING GREED! HE'S AWESOMESAUCE! SO NO BAD DISSING, OKAY?<p>

Anyway, **KorosuKa **has done FANART for this story, a picture of Alice and Grell! Go check it out, Her account name on DeviantArt is **CupcakeKnight**.

THANKS KorosuKa!

Can you imagine Greed looking after Little Sebastian? A reference to their relationship could be that of England and America or China and Japan.

Sorry the chapter was short, I've got to go somewhere….

BYE!

R&R


	60. Her Butler, Selfish

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, hehe

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Victoria Black**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**Marshmellowtime**

**kareso**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**DemonWolf95**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**LonelyStorm**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Otaku-neku**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**animegirl1012**

**iloveanytypeofanime**

**KorosuKa**

**Red Cookies**

**K.H**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**JoyHeart**

**akira45**

**Shi Kage**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Rinatsu**

Kailey L belongs to **VRRPT**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Nine-Her Butler, Selfish<p>

"Greed…I have to say..."

_Selfish._

"My answer…"

_Want._

"Is…"

_Desperate._

"No."

Greed gazed at me with a shocked look that slowly turned into an understanding sad expression. I bit my lip but refused to change my blank look.

"I see…I should have seen this coming."

I snorted, a smile crawling onto my face. "Bastard, you knew what my answer would be. I don't think you sins understand this, but you know I have a sister. I can't just abandon her, she needs me."

I saw him look down. "But…I need you."

I shook my head. "No, you don't. You _want_ me but you don't _need_ me. Frankly, you only want me because then you would have something no-one else would have."

"Is there anyway I can change your mind?" He asked, a small smirk etching onto his face.

"No, I need to take care of things here. Besides, I have to prepare to deal with the other sins, who will most likely come and tell me their stories."

A loud thud from behind us caught my attention. I heard Greed silently curse before turning to me. "Seems like your friend has called the others."

My eyes widened as I stood up and started heading towards where I thought the noise came from. Greed stood up too, grabbed my arm and dashed further into the forest. The trees were blur as Greed ran, making me realise that he was probably running faster then the average human.

Stupid supernatural people always being better the humans!

Eventually he stopped, making me want to vomit. My stomach started to hurt again, making me wish that Alois was nearby so that I could kill him.

Lucky for me, I realised that we were back in the clearing where I had met Greed. I could see Snake currently engaging in a fight with the triplets, who were calmly fending him off. Kailey was arguing with Alois, who was whining to Claude about how annoying everyone was.

And this happened in just five minutes.

Greed sighed, his brow twitching in annoyance. "Stupid idiots…"

Kailey snapped her head towards us and suddenly put on a smile. "Oh, h-hey Boss! Didn't see you there…"

Alois glared at her before smiling creepily at me. Oh how much I wanted to cause him pain, he deserved it anyway.

"Let the snake dude go. We're done here." He said simply, not gazing at anyone.

The demons silently nodded. Well Kailey, Claude and the triplets did, Alois just whined.

"I don't understand you! You're _Greed_, why would you just give up?" Alois demanded, storming up to us.

Greed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alois, for most of my long life, I have always wanted something. But what I want the most, I can't have. So just put a cork in it or else Kailey decides your punishment."

Apparently Alois and Kailey don't get along, because Alois was quite in a hurry to get out of here. As the Demons began to disappearing, Greed turned to me and smiled.

It was the smile he used to show when I still thought he was human.

"Alice, when you feel like giving up, give me a call. I knew I was no match against that Shinigami, but I can still hope. Good luck because I know that Wallace will make his move soon."

And then he was gone and I felt that feeling again, the feeling of lonesome. I had lost Ash and Rory and soon I'll most likely loose the others.

It just makes me wonder how I managed to live up until now.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. Glancing up, I saw Snake look at me blankly before beckoning to the forest.

It was time to go back home and this time I needed to get my answer from Grell, or else I may just end up like my Aunt Beatrice.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say that?" Tomatsu whined, following me to my room.<p>

I rolled my eyes, scowling at him. "When you realise that throwing a water bomb at me isn't funny!"

I was still soaking wet too!

Tomatsu rolled his eyes. "Aw, you poor baby, it's not like water will kill you! Oh, you're going to your room?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, to get changed. Why?"

"Grell is still in there."

Well shit.

"What's he doing in my room? He does realise that it's my room, right?"

He shrugged before turning around. "I have no idea, but he's your problem. Good luck!"

I scowled before opening my bedroom door. Suddenly I was tugged into the room and pressed against the now closed door. I sent an annoyed glance at Grell, who smirked.

"What the heck?"

"Oh Alice~That was mean of you to ditch me for Greed." Grell whined, leaning his head on my shoulder.

What the heck happened to the Grell who was depressed a few hours ago?

"Do you have split personality issues, because that would explain a lot."

He giggled, _giggled,_ before sighing. "I thought about what you said and had a long chat about it with the Undertaker."

Oh dear God, this isn't going to end well.

"I've decided that I will date you and give up on Sebastian, at least until you die. Besides, maybe Bassie will get jealous."

Even when he agrees to give up on the demon, it's _still_ about the bloody demon.

"If you think I'm-Mpfh?"

Wow, Grell knew that putting his mouth on mine would shut me up? Well, he was a good kisser, I'll give him that.

He pulled back and smiled.

"Great! I'll be the girlfriend and you be the boyfriend!"

Now I just need to teach him how to tell the differences between a girl and a guy…

* * *

><p>That was so difficult to write! I hope I did Grell okay, it's just so hard converting a Bassie lover!<p>

Sorry it's short but my grandparents are here and they want me to go and sleep.

R&R


	61. Her Butler, Date

A/N: New chapter, here for you lot.

**Thanks to:**

**Souleatershinigami**

**JoyHeart**

**kareso**

**DemonWolf95**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**K.H**

**Red Cookies**

**Michaelis **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**VRRPT**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**akira45**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

Csyanie T belongs to **RedPenBlueInk**

Andreas C belongs to **KorosuKa**

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story as well as my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Her Butler, Date<p>

You know what was the only good outcome of today? Getting some rest. Who knew how good it would feel just to have a day to relax. I can see why Sunday was named 'the day of rest.'

But of course, it had to be ruined.

And by my new 'girlfriend' no less.

I was happily asleep in dreamland when I felt the bed get a little heavier. I felt something climb on top of me, making me groan.

Cracking an eye open, I was met with the grinning face of Grell.

"Good morning my love!"

"AGH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

He cooed, stroking my chin, while I struggled to get up. My arms were under the covers and his legs were on either side of me, making it impossible to escape.

"Today we should go on a date!" Grell yelled, now nuzzling my cheek.

I twitched. "A date? As in, going out in public?"

"Yep! Don't feel embarrassed my sweet, nobody will laugh at you."

No Grell, it will be you who they will be laughing at.

"Grell, I don't think it's such a good idea."

He pouted. "But boyfriends are supposed to take girlfriends out on dates! You're not being a good boyfriend!"

"Grell, for the last time, I am female! I'm the girlfriend, you are the boyfriend!"

I moaned, trying to wiggle out from under him.

God he was so heavy!

He rolled off me, allowing me to finally breath. "Please! Just one date! I'll even go in my human form so that I won't steal all the attention."

Why couldn't he understand that I wanted to sleep!

But if it shut him up….

"Fine. Now leave me alone!" I gave him, hearing him squeal.

"Thank you!" He rushed over, pecked me on the lips then ran off.

"God, he sounded like a fangirl having an orgasm." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my eyes.

Eventually I managed to get myself up. I rushed over to the bathroom to sort out my hygiene and then went to go and put some clothes on. I froze before frowning.

"Aren't dates meant to special?" I thought out loud, remembering all the movies Melody and Csyanie used to force me to watch. "Does that mean I need to wear something nice?"

In case you didn't know, I've never been on a date before.

Grumbling at having to dress nice, I slipped on a long sleeved shirt, some jeans and a black jacket.

No way was I going to put on a skirt or dress, it was freezing outside!

Heading downstairs, I greeted everyone before picking up an apple and leaning against the counter.

"So, you gave into Grell?" Tomatsu asked, a weary smirk on his face.

I scowled. "Piss off, it's only a one time thing!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed."

My response was to throw the apple at his head.

"Grell's currently getting dressed." Sebastian informed me, wiping Lucy's cheek.

Aw, Lucy was so adorable in the morning!

"So, where are you planning to take Grell?" Ciel asked idly, looking through the newspaper.

I coughed nervously. "I-I don't know. I actually never imagined myself as the boyfriend in the relationship."

Lucy giggled. "Big sister! That means you are the 'dominate' one!"

We all stared at Lucy. "Lucy, how do you know that?"

"I watched it on a Yaoi video."

She's still into anime? I thought she would have outgrown it by now.

I noticed that Tomatsu looked really nervous, which piqued my curiosity. But I didn't really want to ask him, curiosity killed the cat after all.

Wait, maybe I should ask him.

"Hey pea brain, what's got your boxers in a twist?" I asked him, watching his reaction.

He jumped before laughing nervously. "N-nothing! Shouldn't you be more concerned about your date."

He defiantly is hiding something! I walk over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, about to give him a piece of my mind, when the door rang.

I gave Tomatsu the look that said, 'this isn't over,' before heading to the door. Opening it, I bit back a gasp of shock.

At the door, dressed in black with shades, stood Amaya, who looked very nervous.

What the heck was she doing here? Wait, she's part of Envy's gang…she's not here to take me to Envy is she? I just talked to Greed yesterday!

She smiled at me, but I noticed that it was a nice smile compared to her usual sadistic smiles.

"Is…Is that bloody demon there?" She asked, her voice tinged with a hint of annoyance.

I blinked. "Err…yes."

It was silent after that, Amaya was just shuffling her feet while I tried to comprehend the fact that there was an angel on my doorstep wanting to see my perverted demon twin brother.

Of course Tomatsu had to come out at this moment. "Hey, who was at the-Amaya?"

Amaya turned to Tomatsu, a look of rage crossed her face. "You stupid demon! Keeping me waiting!" She then took of her shoe and lobbed it at his head. Right in the area where I had hit him with the apple.

He collapsed on the floor, clutching his head. "A-Amaya my love, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" He wailed.

Oh god, it's like they were a married couple!

She then dashed past me and grabbed him, dragging him out the door. She popped back in and sent me another smile. "He'll be back by eleven."

I don't know how long I stood there, still frozen in shock. But I did finally snap out of it when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Let's go on our date!" Grell exclaimed, grabbing me and dashing out the house.

* * *

><p>I had no idea on what to do for the date, so I took him to a nearby restaurant. Grell had changed into his human form and wore a long black coat instead of his red coat.<p>

The inside of the restaurant was nice. Chairs and tables spread throughout the room and paintings were hanged on the walls. A waitress approached us and led us to our table, glancing at us in confusion before shrugging.

I knew this was a bad idea.

Because I was the 'boyfriend' I had to pay for everything. With money low this month, I made sure to drill it into Grell's head that he couldn't order expensive food.

"If you were going to be like this, we should have gone to a fast food joint." He pouted, making me scowl.

Why does he have to be adorable when he pouts? I swear someone was plotting against me.

I had ordered a pasta dish while Grell ordered some spaghetti and bolognaise. He guzzled it down like he had never eaten before.

He noticed me looking and smirked. Before I realized what was happening, he had grabbed my face and smashed his lips on mine. He stuffed something into my mouth before pulling away.

I coughed, glaring at him. I couldn't speak though because I had to swallow what he forced into my mouth. I knew the taste, it was the bolognaise.

"Bastard."

"You love me.~"

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

Csyanie sighed, clearing away the dishes. She had gotten a job at a nearby restaurant so that she could get more money. Her father wouldn't pay for anything anymore.

She glanced over to Andreas, who had also gotten a job there. "I'm so bored!"

Andreas sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

She pouted. "Entertain me."

And of course, Andreas blushed.

Csyanie giggled, looking around before her eyes landed on a familiar figure. She froze, grabbing Andreas's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to see where she was looking.

"Isn't that Alice?" She pointed out, making Andreas gasp.

"Yes it is, I know the familiar messy black hair from anywhere. But who's that guy with her?"

Csyanie narrowed her eyes. "I have no idea, but there are two problems. One, he is not Grell and two, nobody should get close to Alice without our permission!"

Andreas wondered who Grell was, but didn't get the chance to ask because Csyanie was sneakily getting closer to the couple.

"Csyanie, what are you doing?" He hissed, coming up to her. She smirked at him, making a shush notion.

"We're going to spy on them!"

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

The omake below is the meeting between Undertaker and Grell, as requested and done for the lovely **JoyHeart.**

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Grell's feelings<strong>

Grell was confused.

Earlier on, Alice had told him her feelings and question his feelings about Bassie. How dare she! He _loves_ Bassie and he knows Bassie loves him too!

He was just shy.

Not wanting to be confused anymore, he decided that he should speak to someone about his feelings. No way was he going to Bassie about this or that demon brat Ciel. No point going to Drocell or Snake, they wouldn't know a relationship if it bit them in the ass.

Tomatsu was defiantly out, he was a perv, enough said.

There was only one last person he could go to-Undertaker.

Leaving the house, Grell ran towards Undertakers, passing humans who could barely see him. After getting there really quickly, he walked into the creepy building, looking for its creepy owner.

Said owner popped out of coffin and grinned at him.

"~Mr Grell, what do I owe the pleasure?~" Undertaker asked.

"I can't go anywhere else and you did have a relationship…I don't know what to do about my feelings!" He whined.

Undertaker laughed. "~Ah, this is about Miss Alice and Mr Michaelis.~"

Grell nodded.

"~Well think about it.~ You love them both, but one won't recuperate the feelings!~" Undertaker snickered, like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Bassie is shy!" Grell yelled.

"~Oh, sure he is. The demon who had sex with millions of humans and wasn't afraid to force people to do things, is shy!~ Hehe, think carefully Mr Grell.~"

Grell wanted to deny it, believe that Undertaker was lying, but he knew that the crazy ex-Shinigami wasn't and it was just heartbreaking.

"~But Miss Alice on the other hand, even though she doesn't like it, wants to return the feelings.~ ~So chose wisely or you may just regret it!~"

Grell stood there, thinking carefully. Did he really want to give up on Bassie and go for Alice instead? It was just so hard….

"_Grell….I'm in love with you."_

He remembered her face when she said that. Her cheeks were a bright red colour and her eyes, her big golden eyes, was full of such emotion.

And it was all for him!

"I know what I must do!" He declared, striking a hero pose.

Undertaker clapped. "~That's good. Now, before you go, I just need to tell you something.~"

Grell blinked before nodding. Before he realized what happening, he was pulled forward, his eyes connecting with Undertaker's eyes.

"Miss Alice is very important to me, you break her and I will have to kill you." He said, his voice in a serious tone.

Grell gulped before nodding, making Undertaker grin-hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"~Good. Goodbye Mr Grell!~"

Why did Grell get the feeling that he was going to die?


	62. Notice

Sorry guys but I can't update tonight, I've been busy.

-Tailsdoll123


	63. Her Butler, Spying

A/N: OMG! 1000 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Thanks to**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**Souleatershinigami**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**JoyHeart**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**irene n valley**

**SmileRen**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Red Cookies**

**animegirl1012**

**kareso**

**ellenmae**

**The Black Maiden**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Sebassy-chan**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Marshmellowtime**

**K.H**

**The Hungry Writer**

**KorosuKa**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Rinatsu**

**LonelyStorm**

**Vampirekittiz**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**IchigoNekoKun**

**Froggychad**

Csyanie T belongs to **RedPenBlueInk**

Andreas C belongs to **KorosuKa**

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my characters

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty One-Her Butler, Spying<p>

I sighed boredly as Grell blabbed on about his past. It wasn't my fault that I had a low attention span, anyone's past could put me to sleep if it wasn't interesting.

'_And just think, the rest of the sins will be disclosing their past to you at some point.'_ I thought gloomily to myself, knowing that I couldn't avoid it.

What was this? Tell your past to the Mistaken? I hope they don't expect me to help them…

We were currently walking through the park, Grell's hand gripping mine tightly. It was warm and soft yet it was crushing my hand. My poor hand!

"Alice…Alice…Alice!" I was broken out of my thoughts when I noticed that Grell was yelling my name. I blinked at him before cocking my head in confusion.

"What?"

"You were ignoring me!" He pouted, like it was the end of the world.

I snorted. "Sorry."

He grinned before hugging my arm. "That's okay!"

Oh God, someone please remove him from my arm!

We continued on walking through the park. I shivered a little at the cold only to have Grell press himself closer to me.

"Body heat," was all he said.

I shook my head. "Pervert." But I didn't push him away.

He acted like an excited kid, dragging me around the park. I noticed some people gave us weird looks before turning away. I was so glad that Grell was in his human form, I really don't want to know what would happen if he was in his normal form.

But I couldn't help but let a small smile crawl onto my face. Grell can be adorable, sometimes.

I was too busy making sure that Grell was behaving that I didn't see two people following behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

Csyanie sighed out of relief when she saw Alice look away. Seriously, it was like Alice had a sixth sense!

"We should really get back to work, we might get in trouble." Andreas mumbled, look worriedly behind him.

Csyanie snorted. "Relax, I do this all the time. Now come on, before they get away!"

Andreas looked away before reluctantly following her. They moved from bush to bush, making sure to keep a safe distance from the couple.

Eventually, they saw Alice and the brown haired man settle down near the river. Csyanie was dying to know what they were talking about, but there was no place near enough to hide where they could hear them.

That's when Csyanie saw something that gave her an idea.

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" She hissed to Andreas, before scurrying off. Andreas bit his lip in worry before shrugging.

He just hoped that Alice wouldn't blame him for whatever Csyanie is planning.

A few minutes later, Andreas heard the sound of something being pushed. He turned around only to blink in shock.

"C-Csyanie? Why are you dressed as an Ice cream seller?"

Csyanie smirked back at him, flipping her hair out of her face. She was dressed in a white polo shirt with white trousers and shoes. She bunched up her hair and put a white hat over it. She then, to make it even weirder, put a fake moustache on.

Andreas had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm going over there to try and find out what's going on!" Csyanie said, grabbing the ice cream cart that she had brought-stolen-with her.

She carefully walked out of the bush and headed towards the couple. Andreas silently took out his phone, snapped a picture, before putting it back in his pocket.

Oh, this was good blackmail.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

Relaxing by the lake was nice and Grell seemed to have calmed down, silently. I watched as Grell started rambling on about how great he was in school.

Grim Reapers go to school?

The sound of a rolling cart grabbed my attention. Turning around, I saw a man approaching with an ice cream cart. He stopped in front of me and smiled.

Why the heck did this guy remind me of Csyanie?

"Hello _perder_! Would you like an ice cream?" The guy asked with a Spanish accent.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

He looked a little annoyed at that. "Ah, what about your _amigo_?"

I looked to see where he was looking and saw Grell looking at the guy with a heated glare.

Talk about a jealous 'girlfriend.'

Grell then smiled, slipping a hand around my waist. "_No, gracias, y yo no soy su amiga, soy su amiga!_"

Grell speaks Spanish now? I wonder if he knows French, God I need help in that subject!

The ice cream vendor's eyes widened. "_Novia?_ don't you mean _¿novio?_"

Grell shrugged before pulling me closer. "Whatever. Alice is mine!"

Possessive bastard!

The ice cream's vendor twitched before suddenly yanking off his moustache, revealing that the vendor was not a boy but a girl!

It was Csyanie!

"Csyanie? What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded, a little freaked out.

"_¿Cómo se puede elegir este tipo sobre Grell?_" She yelled in Spanish.

I blinked at her in confusion while I heard Grell stifle a laugh.

"Why are you with this guy? What about Grell!" She said, sounding a little pissed.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Csyanie, this is Grell."

Silence descended on our group. Csyanie's mouth opened and closed while Grell burst out laughing. "Oh. Well, this is awkward."

Grell pouted after laughing. "And this was our first date too!"

A grin stretched onto her face. "Oh, you too are together? Yes! I knew it would happen! Well, I'll let you two carry on with your date, I'll take Andreas back with me."

I gaped at her. "Andreas is here?"

She chuckled, "yep! See you later Alice!"

She ran off, grabbing a red haired boy-Andreas, before disappearing.

"Well, that was interesting." I commented before being pulled down to the ground. Grell grinned at me before putting my head on his lap.

"It's a good thing your friends left, I would have had to kill them if they stayed longer!"

Okay, I'm just going to ignore that comment.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V<strong>

Tomatsu sniggered, leaning back on the tree branch that he was sat on. The tree that he was on was above where Andreas and Csyanie were previously.

"Wow, Alice has weird friends!" He laughed, looking at his partner.

Amaya sighed, giving him a bored look. "So, you stalk your sister for a living?"

Tomatsu scowled. "No! I only stalk her when she's with Grell! That way, I get great blackmail!"

Amaya huffed, turning away. Tomatsu pouted, not liking being ignored. "Amaya! Amaya, please don't ignore me! I'm sorry my love.~"

Amaya still ignored him but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Tomatsu sighed before smirking.

The angel was surprised when she was suddenly pulled towards the Neko Demon. Before she could yell at him, he kissed her lips. "Sorry babe, but I hate being ignored."

She glared at him, but made no move to push him away. "Idiot."

Tomatsu smiled, cuddling her. "Yeah, but I'm _your _idiot."

* * *

><p>I suck at dates because I've never been on one.<p>

AGAIN, I'M SHOCKED THAT I REACHED A THOUSAND REVIEWS! THANKS!

The pairing, Tomatsu and Amaya, is now called **Tomaya!** The name was created by Moonlightpheonix-xX, so great name!

**Translations-**

Perder-Miss

Amigo-Friend

No, gracias, y yo no soy su amiga, soy su amiga!-No thanks, and I'm not her friend, I'm her girlfriend!

Novia-Girlfriend

¿Novio?-Boyfriend?

¿Cómo se puede elegir este tipo sobre Grell?-How can you choose this guy over Grell?

MON STICKY FRIEND!

R&R

**NaiOokamiSohma-The one-shot you wanted will be posted under the name 'Bunny Love.'**


	64. Her Butler, Snakes and Dolls

A/N: ROFL, my friend and me communicated using codes and the teacher never suspected XD

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWolf95**

**Red Cookies**

**The Black Maiden**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**akira45**

**lightwolfheart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**kareso**

**ellenmae**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**VRRPT**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Sebassy-chan**

**SmileRen**

**LonelyStorm**

**KorosuKa**

**JoyHeart**

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki (Mentioned)

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my characters

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Two-Her Butler, Snakes and Dolls<p>

By the time we got home, I was so pooped out that I was tempted to fall asleep on the floor. Grell gushed to me how great the date was and he hoped we'd have another one soon.

We had to have another? Wasn't one enough?

I noticed that Tomatsu wasn't here, he must still be with Amaya. I wonder why those two are attracted to each other. I mean, Tomatsu is a pervert and Amaya is a trigger happy insane angel.

Sadly, I didn't get the chance to relax because my sister came and jumped me.

"Hello big sister! How are you? Did you have a good date with big brother Grell?" She asked, gripping my neck.

I shook her off, smiling at her. "It was…interesting. Where are the others?"

She looked behind her before turning back to me. "Sebastian and Ciel are outside waiting for me, we're going to the movies! Do you want to come?"

I patted her head. "Sorry kiddo, but I'm too tired. Maybe Grell will go?"

Before she could reply, I heard Grell squeal. "Of course I'll go! Come on Alice."

"No. I've already gone on the date, I deserve rest!"

"Aww, you're no fun."

My response was to stick my finger up at him, before remembering that Lucy was there. He laughed while I slapped my head. "Don't you dare do what I did Lucy!"

She smiled at me. "Okay, well we'll be going now. See you later big sister!"

I waved, watching the four of them go before sighing out of relief.

"Thanks God they're gone."

"It seems to me that you enjoy being alone." The sound of a dull voice freaked me out. I whipped around, thinking it was a ghost, only to see that it was Drocell.

He must be an awesome stalker, couldn't even tell he was there!

"Drocell, didn't see you there. How have you been?" I asked him after getting over my shock.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for a while.

His face remained emotionless. "No, I have been keeping watch on you from a distance. Your sister, however, seems to like following me around."

I sighed. "Yeah, she does that. Come on, let's have a chat in the livingroom."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought to myself, wouldn't it be better if Alice went to sleep?"

"I do want to sleep, but I haven't talked to you in ages…besides, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

An image of Eva appeared in my mind, making me more determined to get answers out of the emotionless puppet.

He silently followed me as I entered the livingroom. To my surprise, Snake was in there, calmly reading a book. Looking closely at Snake, I came to the realization that he would be popular with the girls-or guys, depending if he swung that way-yet, he's here stuck babysitting me.

Stupid Hope, thinking I need a babysitter. He's the one that looks like he needs a babysitter!

"Oh, hey Snake. How are you doing?" I asked him, sitting on the couch. Drocell sat next to me, his eyes gazing around the room.

Snake glanced at me before returning back to the book. "I'm reading, says Wordsworth."

I was about to question him as to why he said that when there was no snake in sight, but then one just happened to peak out from his hair. He must have a very good talent to make snakes pop out of nowhere.

"Oh. That's…interesting." I said after a while, not knowing how to respond.

He blinked before nodding and returning his attention back to reading.

I turned to Drocell and smiled. "I…I went to the Shinigami Library a while back and one of them showed me some memories of one of the past Mistakens. Her name was Eva Macken."

I noticed how Drocell slightly twitched, not much a reaction but at least it meant that he knew something. What surprised me though was that Snake looked shocked. But of course he quickly hid it.

"I see, so what is it that you require to know?" Drocell asked, his tone a little more curious then normal.

"In one of those memories, Eva met you. I want to know if she said anything about her vision."

Drocell stared at me blankly before shaking his head. My hopes came crashing down, there goes a new source of information.

"If I may interrupt, says Goethe, but you don't seem to know much about Eva Macken, do you?" Snake's voice spoke, startling me from my thoughts.

I blinked at him before nodding. "I hardly know her, yet I feel like I should."

Snake stood up, catching me by surprise. He then grabbed my chin and looked at me in a way that reminded me of scientists checking their experiments. Whatever he was doing, he seemed satisfied with the result.

"I shall give you the most important clue about Eva Macken, says Dan." He said, making me gape at him. I was about to thank him when he raised his hand. "But, I will only do it on one condition."

I nodded my head, eager for the clue I had been waiting for. "What is it?"

"You must allow the other sins to confront you. The sooner they are out the way, the easier it will be for you."

I sagged, letting out a sigh. Of course he wouldn't give me the information so easily. "Fine."

He nodded before looking at Drocell. "So curious, how did she manage to keep you alive. I was sure that Sebastian had finished you off, says Webster."

Drocell didn't say anything, he just kept staring blankly ahead. I think I broke him…

I yawned suddenly feeling sleepy. God I felt so tired, I just wanted to sleep!

Before I knew what happened, Snake had dragged me up and led me to my room. He threw me in the room before shaking his head. "Sleep, you're useless while tired, says Keats."

I stuck my tongue out before closing the door. But as soon as I turned to my bed, an ugly smell hit me. It smelt like smoke mixed in with blood and vomit.

Something a deceased corpse would have….

I heard a thump from behind me, so turning around, I came face to face with Chris, Sloth.

I gasped before I felt something garb me from behind. I managed to see the person behind me while struggling.

Behind me was Elliot.

"Wait-" I cried, before something blunt hit me in the back of the head.

My last thought before I collapsed was seeing Sloth's apathetic look and Elliot's angry face.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it was short but I didn't want to forget about Drocell and Snake! A reviewer wanted to see more Snake~<p>

Moonlightpheonix-xX-The one-shot you requested is called 'Our Erica'

R&R


	65. Her Butler, Funeral

A/N: I didn't plan the interactive chapter to be this chapter, this is more of a 'flashback' chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**DemonWolf95**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Sebassy-chan**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**kareso**

**lightwolfheart**

**Midnight Blood Lover**

**VRRPT**

**LonelyStorm**

**Souleatershinigami**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**ellenmae**

**akira45**

**KorosuKa**

Elliot A belongs to Marshmellowtime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Three-Her Butler, Funeral<p>

**10 years ago-**

"_Rain rain go away, come back another day. Little Lucy wants to play.~" I softly sang, glancing at my newborn sister in adoration. It was so cool that I was a big sister! Mommy had brought home baby Lucy three weeks ago and she still looked cute!_

_I couldn't wait until she was older! The we can play and I can teach her everything I know! I may be only six years old, but I knew that I was smart! Mommy said so!_

_But today, the air didn't feel right. It was raining really hard, making it so that I couldn't go outside to play. I was also forced into a black dress, my neatest one! I hate dresses._

_Mommy and daddy didn't look happy today, they seemed a little sad actually. Daddy didn't look good either, he was really pale. I hope he gets better soon._

"_Mail! Come on, we're going now." Mommy called, walking into Lucy's room and picking her up. Lucy was also forced into a black dress. Mommy and daddy were dressed in black too! I wonder why we have to wear an ugly colour._

_I pouted, stomping my feet. "I don't want to go out. It's raining!"_

_Mommy gave me a stern look. "Mail Alice Rosaline, you get yourself into the car right now!"_

_I glared at her but reluctantly left the room. I headed to the car that was parked in front of the house and smiled at my daddy, though I was annoyed that I was getting wet. Daddy was my second favourite person in the world, Grandma being my first. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes, that reminded me of chocolate. _

_He smiled at me tiredly, softly ruffling my hair. "Hey kiddo, is your mom being grouchy again?"_

_I nodded, gripping his black jacket. "I don't want to go out!"_

_He chuckled, though it sounded fake. "Well, we have to…we're going to see your grandmother."_

_As soon as he said that, a big smile appeared on my face. We're going to see grandma! Yay! I wonder what stories she has to tell me._

_But why did daddy's eyes look sad when he mentioned grandma?_

_We all piled into daddy's car. Daddy and mommy were in the front while Lucy and me were in the back. Lucy looked around the car curiously, like she normally does. Her large blue eyes were staring around her in awe._

_I smiled softly at her before relaxing in the car and looking out the window. It was still raining but the thought of seeing grandma cheered me up. A few minutes later, I realized that we weren't going the usual way to grandma's house, in fact, we were no where near her house._

"_Mommy, this isn't the way to grandma's house." I told her. Mommy glanced at me before smiling shakily. It was then I realized that mommy was crying a little._

"_Sorry Mail, but we're not going to grandma's house, we're going somewhere else." She whimpered, dabbing her eyes._

_I could feel my own tears building up. Why were mommy and daddy sad? Did something happen?_

_Eventually we arrived to the destination my parents were heading, which was the church. I wondered why we were at the church when it wasn't even a Sunday. I noticed that all the people entering the church were all dressed in black too._

_I didn't like the looks of this._

_Mother came around the car opened the door for me so I could get out. I scowled as I was pelted with more rain drops. I felt myself being lifted up and smiled at my daddy who sighed and shook his head._

_We entered the church, sighing out of relief when we got out of the rain. I clutched daddy's hand, nervously looking around. People were filled out in the pews, some with their heads down, others looking at us in pity._

_But what caught my attention, was the coffin at the front. The lid was opened and I could briefly tell that someone was in there._

_Looking around, I couldn't see grandma anywhere._

"_Daddy…where's grandma?" I asked him, after he led me onto one of the front pews and sat me down._

_He sighed shakily before pointing at the casket. "In there."_

_I blinked before standing up and running over to the coffin, ignoring my mommy's call to sit back down. Looking inside, I saw my grandma lying in there, her eyes closed. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved dress, with her long grey hair tied back. In her hands was a small rose._

_I wondered why she was sleeping in there. Wasn't it uncomfortable? I poked her in hopes that she would wake up, my mommy gasped before getting out her seat and walking over to me._

_Grandma didn't wake, she didn't even stir. I turned to mommy with sad eyes. "Why isn't grandma waking up?" _

_Mommy grabbed me and pulled me into her arms. I heard her breath getting shakier and small sniffles escaped her. My own tears started flowing and I began shaking._

"_Mail…Grandma isn't going to wake up. She's gone to heaven."_

_That was the day that broke me…_

_A week later…daddy died…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

I groaned, feeling pain shoot through me. What the heck happened? Wasn't I just in my room?

Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed that I wasn't in my room, I was in a familiar office.

Sloth's office.

I let out another groan, wanting to be back at my house. Heck, I'd rather be stuck in another date with Grell then be in the mangy sewer where I was almost attacked by killer zombies.

That memory I had always bugged me. It was probably my first worst memory, the day I had to see my grandma, Evalina Rosalina, dead in her coffin. I couldn't remember my grandfather, grandma had always said that he was a great man that would've gotten along with me easily. She said that I was similar to him a lot after all.

Huh, it seems that my family is dropping off one by one. I just hope that Aunt Beatrice won't do something stupid and get herself in trouble too.

"Oh…You're…awake." A voice yawned out, grabbing my attention. I turned around only to see Sloth and Elliot standing behind me. Elliot raised her hand in a greeting gesture while Sloth looked ready to fall over.

"Sloth…Chris…why the heck did you kidnap me?" I demanded, the memories coming back to me.

Elliot shrugged. "It was the only thing we could think to do at the time. Sorry about being violent while doing it, a lot of problems have come up for us since the zombies got loose."

"Did you find out who let the zombies loose?" I asked them, curious as to know what got the zombies free.

Elliot scowled. "That freakin old man, Wallace."

Wow, Wallace must be _popular_ with the sins. In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.

Sloth rubbed his head. "Elliot calm down, we're not hear to discuss him." He then leaned his head on her shoulder, making her cheeks heat up. I smirked as I watched her push him onto the floor before stomping out the room.

It seems us girls are always throwing the guys away.

After Elliot left, it was silent. It made me feel uncomfortable and I was tempted to see if I could make a run for it.

'_Wasn't their a secret entrance behind the painting?'_

"Alice…" Sloth's voice called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?"

He walked towards me before sitting down next to me. He blinked at me slowly, rubbing a hand through his neat auburn hair.

It wasn't fair! Why do zombies get awesome hair?

"You probably knew it was coming…"

'_Oh God, he's not going to…is he?'_

"…~Yawn~ Let me tell you about my past."

'_Fuck my life.'_

* * *

><p>Interactive chapter next! Sorry that this was short but I am so tired.<p>

R&R


	66. Her Butler, Sloth's Story

A/N: Interactive chapter~This time it's Sloth's story!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**lightwolfheart **

**Souleatershinigami**

**SmileRen**

**akira45**

**DemonWolf95**

**kareso**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**KorosuKa**

**Michaelis **

**Marshmellowtime**

**Midnight Blood lover**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**VRRPT**

**Red Cookies**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**DarkdemonRaYven**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Rinatsu**

**TelltheWorld**

Elliot A belongs to **Marshmellowtime**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my Ocs and this story

**NOTE: This is an interactive chapter, the first part and the last bit will be the main interactive bit. The rest of the story is told in Sloth/Chris's P.O.V.**

**Warning: **Abuse and a little gore

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Four-Her Butler, Sloth's Story<p>

Hello.

What you are about to hear is a story behind one of the sin's past. While reading this, please keep an open mind.

Your decision will decide the fate for this sin.

* * *

><p>Where to begin? Oh yeah, the beginning…<p>

You see, I was never human to begin with, I am a full fledged zombie after all. I was created from dozens of human body parts that were 'left behind.' I guess you could say it's the body parts that weren't properly buried.

~Yawn~ So boring…

Anyway, I was raised by an 'Elder' which is basically the Sloth before me. He taught me how to be so mindless and how the best way was to kill a human without the humans suspecting. ~Yawn.~

But I was different ~Yawn~ I didn't really want to feast on humans. The reason for this is because of the body parts I have. They're from humans that had 'Pure Hearts.'

How the bleeding hell should I know what ~Yawn~ Pure Hearts are? I think they're humans that have not once had selfish thoughts.

~Yawn~ Yeah, I know you're not a Pure Hearted person, you're a ~Yawn~ cold hearted bitch.

…Ow.

Anyway, the Elder got pissed and started 'Yawn' abusing me.

How can I say that so casually? Well, eventually the abuse got to me so much that…~Yawn~ I just didn't care anymore. I wasn't always this tired you know, I used to be ~Yawn~ happy.

Well, I can be happy when I'm asleep…~Yawn~ but Elliot wants me to do work.

No, I'm not pouting.

So yeah, I got abused. But then it got boring, you know, surrounded by these 'Yawn' dull zombies. When I heard that I was an 'Original' zombie, ~yawn~ I plotted to take over.

Yes, that meant that I did need to get rid of the ~Yawn~ old codger.

So I snuck into his room at night, tied him up and fed him to the Newbies…It was gruesome ~Yawn.~

So ~Yawn~ I became the leader of the Zombies, I was actually given the name Sloth-I didn't have a name before, it's rare to actually get a name…

ZZZZZ….*Smack* Huh? Oh, sorry….

But then I grew bored again…~Yawn~ I was forced to do work when all I wanted to do was sleep…~Yawn~ So I went for a walk…

Somehow, I ended up falling asleep in a graveyard. It tends to happen from time to time but it's not like I cared. ~Yawn~ When I had woken up, I saw a girl looking at me. I smelt something off about her, so I had approached her to get a better smell.

That's how I met Elliot, I knew she was a zombie-A Special Infected at that-just by smelling her. ~Yawn~ I took her in and taught her everything ~Yawn~ I knew, at least it kept the boredom away.

~Yawn~ Elliot was a good girl, but I knew she would at some point succumb to her hunger. It tends to happen a lot, but I was surprised that she kept secretly doing her passion.

Her passion? Oh, she liked playing the violin…~Yawn~ Don't tell her I told you, she doesn't know that I know.

But she made me feel whole…~Yawn~ like I actually mattered to someone….~Yawn~

But you know what? ~Yawn~ I then heard something really interesting…About a Mistaken falling in love with a Grim Reaper and making him happy. ~Yawn.~

No, I didn't get any more information…~Yawn~ Apparently the Grim Reaper and Mistaken disappeared for a while…~Yawn~ long enough for me not to care anymore.

It was a few hundred years later that I was approached by Wallace. The man was enamoured by the fact that zombies actually lived underground. ~Yawn~ I thought of him as a pest and I still do.

He came to me and told me about-Oh, yeah…He talked about you. You already knew? ~Yawn~ The other sins will probably mention something similar, it's not my fault.

His deal was that if I befriended you, then I wouldn't have to work another day in my life. ~Yawn~ It may sound stupid to you, but I'm Sloth-I'm just too tired…

I went to your school, named myself Chris and befriended you. It was difficult, I will admit that. ~Yawn~ You humans just liked to be so _loud_.

Oh yeah, remember the time Gluttony and you got into a fight over a hot dog? ~Yawn~ I thought so.

Now you know what happened and if you're wondering why Wallace released the Newbies, it was because he wanted you out of here. You were getting to much information for his liking.

Consider ~Yawn~ yourself lucky, I still have to work for the bastard.

* * *

><p>It was hard keeping my eyes on Alice, I just wanted to nod off and sleep. But I had business and I need to get it over with.<p>

"You know, your story isn't so fascinating as it's disgusting." She commented, staring at me blankly.

I shrugged. "Who gives a shit. ~Yawn~ Alice, you know what comes next, don't you?"

She scowled, her golden eyes flashed with annoyance.

"So why would you want me?"

"Easy, I want you around so you can make me happy. Apparently, keeping a Mistaken near can make you happy, I don't know whether that is true…I don't know what happiness is."

I touched her cheek, making Alice look at me with her famous scowl. Seriously, I have never seen a human be so moody all the time.

"Alice, I want you around so that you can feel emotion for me."

"Sloth, my answer to you is…."

* * *

><p>After hearing his story it's up to you to decide on the question. The most common<p>

answer to this question will decide the fate of Sloth.

**Is Sloth right in making others feel emotion for him?**

The fate of this question determines the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Again, I apologies that it's short but I've been suffering severe headaches….<p>

Anywho, there is an omake of a popular film below!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Grellangled Parody<strong>

Once upon a time, a queen that was pregnant fell sick and only one thing could save her, a magical flower that I can't remember the name of.

But, a creepy witch that was either male or female-has yet to be confirmed-called Angela used that flower so that she could stay 'beautiful.'

Personally, I think it would have been better if she had stayed under a rock.

Well, unlucky for the witch, one of the guards happened to find the flower and fed it to the queen-why they fed her the whole flower we shall actually never know unless we bother to watch the film again.

So yeah, the queen survived and had a gender confused son/daughter with flowing red hair and creepy teeth.

But the witch wasn't happy about that-it's a flower people!-and stole the child before it's gender could be confirmed.

Angela named the child Grellunzal and promptly left it in a tower that it couldn't escape from the tower. Angela discovered that if she sang to Grellunzal, then Grellunzal's hair would grow longer and it would make her 'beautiful.'

Grellunzal found out that Angela couldn't sing crap.

So time passed. Grellunzal remained in the tower, wishing to go outside. The kingdom tried to find Grellunzal but always failed. Angela kept being a bitch and Grellunzal ended up befriending a mini chameleon called Ciel.

Woe, this is getting boring…let's introduce the hero! Or should I say:

The hero that was actually a heroine that was in fact a Thief.

Yeah, the most wanted thief, Alice Rosaline, was running for her life. She sighed, glaring straight ahead.

"I don't see why I need to steal, I have no desire to be a criminal."

Shut up Alice, this is my parody. Anyway, Alice ended up getting chased by horse named Sebastian. They hated each other on first sight, which was pretty hilarious because Alice (The Mistaken) and Sebastian (The demon) hate each other too XD

In the end, Alice ended up near the tower.

When she first saw it, her response was. "Right that's it, I'm leaving."

But instead I made her climb the tower. Besides, pissing her off is fun~

Anyway, Alice ended up climbing into the tower only to be met with a frying pan in the face. "Fuckin hell…"

Grellunzal was curious as to why a cute hot guy was in it's room. But then Grellunzal discovered something shocking. The hot creature was in fact female.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After Alice woke up and had a tantrum, yelling how stupid this story was. Alice decided to leave but not before saying something to poor Grellunzal.

"One, you are male. Two, we are NOT dating and three, why are you following me?"

"Because we are lovers~"

Rapunzal actually didn't use her hair to get down the tower, they just showed that to you lot so that she would seem awesome.

Alice will show us how Rapunzal really got out of the tower.

She pushed Grellunzal out the window.

I would like to say he-It's now a he!-died but then the parody would end….

Anyway, long story short, Grellunzal staled Alice while she tried to get rid of him. Unfortunately they ran into Sebastian-who was out for Alice's soul-and were joined by Ciel, who promptly made Sebastian his bitch.

Angela, hearing that Grellunzal escaped, chased after them. When she demanded that Grellunzal be handed back, Alice said that she wouldn't because she loved him. Aw.

"LIKE HECK I DID! TAKE HIM BACK!"

Ignore her, she's in denial.

An awesome battle went ion between them but because Grellunzal is supposed to be heroic, Alice was stabbed and promptly fainted.

Grellunzal, pissed that his toy was hurt, pulled out his chainsaw. (Alice-What? There was no chainsaws back then!)

Angela laughed. "You can't hurt me!"

Grellunzal smirked. "No, but I can make you ugly!" He then sliced his long hair, but only to waist length and watched his satisfaction as Angela crumbled into dust.

Grellunzal ran over to Alice and picked her up. "I'll wake you with a kiss!"

Well he did wake her up, after she kicked him in the balls!

To make a long story short, Grellunzal reunited with his parents, forced Alice into a marriage and died when he was shot in the head.

But then he was brought back as a Grim Reaper, named himself Grell and stalked the Alice's-the one he loved-reincarnation.

Yeah, I am a sick person….

* * *

><p>Do not owned Tangled, awesome film!<p> 


	67. Her Butler, Lost Love

A/N: Lalalala~

**Thanks to:**

**JoyHeart**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**lightwolfheart**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**ellenmae**

**VRRPT**

**SmileRen**

**animegirl1012**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**DemonWolf95**

**Red Cookies**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Lady Victoria Black**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki **

**kareso**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Marshmellowtime**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Michaelis**

**Sebassy-chan**

**KorosuKa**

Elliot A belongs to **Marshmellowtime**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Five-Her Butler, Lost Love<p>

"Sloth, my answer to you is…no."

Sloth cocked his head, as if he was confused, before putting his hand against his mouth to still his yawn.

"No?…I see, I guess I wasn't good enough in the end. ~Yawn~ may I ask why?"

"It's simple really, I can't help you." I said, before rubbing my eyes. God, I never did get the chance to sleep!

Somebody up there must hate me…

Sloth blinked. "~Yawn~ what? What do you mean I can't help you?"

I sighed. "You want me to stay here so that I can teach you want emotions are like, but that's impossible. The reason for that is because I myself do not understand my emotions, with everything going on my emotions are all mixed up."

He slowly nodded but his tired expression didn't change. I growled silently I my head. That bastard, the one who 'raised' Sloth, was so cruel in bullying Sloth. It gives me the creeps to think that Sloth killed him, with an expressionless face…

"Sloth! Asshole, you're supposed to be working!" Elliot yelled, bashing the door open. Sloth groaned making me suddenly smile.

I grabbed his arm and leaned closer to his ear, ignoring the horrible smell emitting from him.

"Although I can't help you with emotions, there is someone who can help you." I whispered, looking at the seething girl across from me.

Sloth slowly turned to look before a small smile curled onto his face. "Maybe it's time…for a change."

Elliot sighed before her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, there's a creepy guy here looking for Alice!"

I pulled away from Sloth and walked over to her. "Who?"

The door suddenly opened and in stepped Undertaker who grinned at me. "~There you are Miss Alice.~ I've been looking for you.~"

Of course the creepy guy would be Undertaker.

"Hey, you can't just-" Elliot yelled, before Sloth grabbed her arm.

"Don't Elliot. I've done with her, she can leave." He said, pulling Elliot closer to him. She huffed but didn't try to struggle.

"~Come along Miss Alice.~" Undertaker said, heading back out the door. I sighed but sent a hesitant smile at Sloth.

"See you later Sloth."

"~Yawn~ Goodbye…Alice."

* * *

><p>We walked down the streets silently, Undertaker whistling under his breath while I tried to stifle my yawns.<p>

_Well at least Undertaker's creepy or else the bastards on the streets would never leave us alone._

It then occurred to me that I was alone with Undertaker. This was the perfect time to ask him more about Eva!

"Hey Undertaker…you know Eva, your _lover_." I began, glancing at Undertaker for any reactions.

He continued to grin, not looking fazed. "~Yes?~"

"How did you meet her?"

His grin faded so fast that it surprised me. Wow, that was a big reaction!

He sighed, looking away. "~I had met the young Mistaken back when she was suffering the effects after what the angel did.~ I had taken her in to teach her how to use her visions and at some point we just fell in love.~ Hehe, it's kinda annoying now that I can't see her anymore…~"

I looked down, feeling sorry for him even more. It makes me wonder how Eva died, I'm sure Undertaker wouldn't want to talk about it.

But that brought up another question.

"Do you know what happened to the rest of her cinematic records?" I asked him, hoping that he would know.

He bit his lip before suddenly turning into an alleyway. I followed after him, curious as to why he doesn't want to discuss it out in the open.

Oh wait, that was a stupid thought.

"~You must not tell the other Grim Reapers.~" He said, giving me a hard stare with his yellow-green eyes.

I gulped, nodding. "I promise."

"~I took her cinematic records…and gave them to Eva.~" He continued before looking away.

He gave them to Eva…But how is that possible? Undertaker seemed to have seen my expression because his familiar grin curled onto his face.

"~It would be too hard for you to understand how I did it~. ~I gave them to Eva because she didn't want the Grim Reapers to see them~. ~I actually have no idea what she did with them.~"

Well, there goes another source of information.

"Ugh, this is too hard!" I grumbled before turning back to the alleyway entrance. I heard Undertaker chuckled behind me before walking ahead of me.

"~Come along Miss Alice, I'd rather not have you outside in sight while you are still weak.~"

"Are you saying that I'm a weakling?"

"Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

As the two odd 'friends' walked down the street, they failed to see the lone woman watching them silently.

Her long lavender hair curled around her slim dark-skinned body. Her indigo eyes were looking at the pair oddly.

She suddenly smiled softly, placing a hand over her heart.

"Don't worry Luka…I think I have found her."

* * *

><p>Hehe, can you guess who it was at the end?<p>

Anyway, sorry that it was short but it will be a while until I can actually make a long chapter.

**Marshmellowtime-Your One-shot will be posted tonight. It will be called 'Cat and Mouse Game.'**

Please read the thing below!

R&R

* * *

><p>A girl with long wheat-like-colour hair and blue eyes behind glass, stepped into the room. She smiled before pulling out a letter and clearing her throat.<p>

"Hello, I'm not going to tell you my real name but you can call me TD! I should have done this back when I first got a thousand reviews, but meh."

"I would like to thank:

**JoyHeart**-Your name sounded familiar when I first heard it but as soon as I checked your profile, I knew who you were! Your Hetalia story is amazing and I'm honored to have reviews from you!

**Souleatershinigami**-I can tell that you are a brilliant person and I find it cool that someone from Australia has taken interest in my story!

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**-You are a special person, someone who has reviewed all my stories and has been so nice! Thank you!

**lightwolfheart**-Another awesome Australia person! I am very thankful for your nice comments and that you review two of my stories! Thank you fellow Yaoi fan!

**xGrellSutcliffx**-Fellow great person, thank you so much for all your kind reviews. You reviewed my other story, which makes me very happy. I wish you luck on your future Death Note fic!

**ellenmae**-Your so nice to me when I don't deserve your kindness! Thank you so much for your nice comments!

**VRRPT**-When I first saw your penname, 'PandasWithDeathNotes' I knew that you would be an awesome person! And now look at you, a Prussia-obsessed awesome person! Thanks so much for your comments and reviewing my other three fics!

**SmileRen**-You're a very interesting person that makes me smile when you review.

**animegirl1012**-Your views on things are very cool and it makes me happy when you say nice things.

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**-Okay then, now where to begin? First of all, I am HONOURED that you decided to read my fic. I am a very big fan of your works and I practically had a melt down when you reviewed. What even shocked me was that fact that you reviewed my other three fics, thank you so much! I love your Hetalia fic!

**DemonWolf95**-You are awesome for sending in the first male Oc! I LOVE MALE OCS! Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long!

**Red Cookies**-You're an excitable person and I am happy for your reviews! Not only that, I am so happy that you took the time to take interest in my Hetalia fic!

**CrazyinAbottle**-My crazy friend, thank you so much for saying nice and awesome comments!

**Lady Victoria Black**-From the start you were a nice, kind person. Thank you for taking the time to review my story!

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**-Thanks so much for telling me what you thought of the story, it brings a smile to see the nice things you have to say!

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**-Ah, my fellow insane person. From the start I could tell you were awesome and cool! I love the chats we have and I am glad to get to know you!

**kareso**-Your comments are kind and true, thank you so much!

**nadzuke eno mono**-Thank you for your brilliant reviews! I am also thankful for you reviewing my other fic!

**Marshmellowtime**-My awesome Marshmellowtime friend, talking to you has been awesome! Thanks so much for taking an interest in my stories-I love your Fullmetal Alchemist fic!

**RedPenBlueInk**-I am so happy that you like my story and that you have reviewed for so long! You are an awesome person!

**moonlight-gurl808**-Your comments make me smirk and chuckle, thank you so much for chatting with me!

**Sutcliff-Fan**-Your views on things are amazing, ILUVNCIS123 enjoyed the 'fight' that I set you to on XD By that way, I totally won that!

**Rinatsu**-It's amazing that I get to talk to someone from Singapore! Thank you so much for all your cheerful reviews!

**xSimply-Simplex**-Although we haven't talked much, I am very happy to chat with you and thanks so much for reviewing my other stories!

**Michaelis**-You fabulous person! Thank you so much for being kind to a bitch like me!

**Sebassy-chan**-Your comment made me laugh about Grell, I've never been asked that before! I wish you luck on your Kuroshitsuji fic!

**KorosuKa**-Last but certainly not least, my awesome Belgium friend! I am so thankful for the drawing and I think you deserve more credit! Thank you for reviewing my other story and I'll be sure to review your future Kuroshitsuji fic!

There are tons of others I would love to thank and I really am grateful! I hope that this fic will be a major impact and prove that not everything is about Sebastian and Grell."


	68. Her Butler, A Day in School

A/N: Announcement at the end of the chapter

**Thanks to:**

**lightwolfheart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**kareso**

**DemonWolf95**

**Souleatershinigami**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**akira45**

**Lady Victoria Black**

**Red Cookies**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**VRRPT**

**SmileRen**

**StrawBerry234**

**LonelyStorm**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Michaelis**

**TelltheWorld**

**hellhound14**

**Ellenmae**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

Csyanie T belongs to **RedPenBlueInk**

Andreas C belongs to **KorosuKa**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my Ocs and this story

Enjoy and remember to check out the announcement at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Six-Her Butler, A Day in School<p>

As soon as I had gotten back home, I had gone straight to bed. The rest of my weekend was spent with me asleep in bed. I had even paid Tomatsu to keep Grell away so I could relax. It helped that Lucy had also ordered Ciel and Sebastian to keep all possible things that could bother me away.

By the time Monday came around, I was ready for school. Not that I enjoyed school but at least there was still something normal in my life.

"Okay, so make sure Lucy gets to school on time. Tomatsu, please don't being any more porn into the house. Grell…stay out of my room. Snake, Drocell, I trust you guys so do whatever you guys normally do." I rambled off, while grabbing my school bag.

Grell pouted at me. "You're leaving me, your girlfriend, for school?"

"It may have not crossed your little mind, but I am sixteen and sixteen years olds around here have to go to school."

"Can't you call in sick? Spend the day with me!" He cried, grabbing me and spinning me around.

"No. As much as I hate school, it's the only normal thing I have. Now let me go!"

"No!"

I could feel the beginning of a headache stirring up in my head. I glared down at the pouting redhead before raising my hand and slapping his head. He recoiled, clutching his head, and I used that chance to dash out the door.

Grell sure was a clingy boyfriend…girlfriend…whatever!

* * *

><p>I was so annoyed that by the time I reached Andreas's house, I had literally banged his door open, scaring off Andreas's dogs. I really hoped that Andreas was at least in his Pjs because I really didn't want to see him in his underwear…again.<p>

"Andreas! Are you up yet? I am not being late to school!" I yelled but got no response. I sighed before turning to where the bedroom was located and stomped towards it.

Once I arrived, ignoring the dogs cowering in the corner, I saw a lump on the bed. I glared at it, hoping that it-he-would feel it.

Sadly nothing happened.

"Andreas…I know you're there…get up!" I yelled and this time I got a reaction.

"Ugh…I don't feel like it," was his mumbled reply.

"I don't either but I still go! Now get up!"

He wasn't getting up though, so I kicked his bed hard enough for him to actually fall off the bed.

He groaned while I triad to stifle a laugh. At least now I knew he was awake, but he was still cocooned in the covers. I was tempted to kick him but I didn't, simply because Andreas was the only BOY that I could get along with.

Are all the men I meet some kind of weirdoes?

"Andreas, please get up."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, I can't because I'm stuck!"

"Oh."

So I spent the next few minutes trying to get Andreas out of the covers. As soon as I did, I had the unfortunately pleasure to know that he was only in his underwear.

I'm going to buy him some Pjs at some point.

After Andreas finally got ready for school, we left as soon as we could and met up with Csyanie.

"So, Grell an you have a nice date?" She asked, blinking innocently.

I sent her a withering glare. "Why don't you ask the Spanish ice cream seller?"

"Hehehe…"

Andreas shook his head, muttering under his breath. I laughed a little, finally relieved that I was hanging around with two of my normal friends.

Well, as normal as they could be.

"Oh! There's going to be an anime convention soon! I so think we should attend!" Csyanie suddenly yelled, making me wince.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! It will be fun!"

"We'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>First Period-English<strong>

Sitting in English, I boredly began to doodle. It had began raining outside, making my mood even more sour. I was tempted to go to sleep but the English teacher was a strict asshole.

"Class, today we are going to cover punctuation." He said with a snooty tone.

One boy raised his hand. "Sir, we've done that for the last month."

I felt sorry for him as the teacher whirled on him and started yelling about how important it was to know punctuation. Although English was my favorite subject, I really didn't like the teacher.

"Rosaline! Pay attention!" The teacher barked, staring at me with enraged eyes.

I smiled back at him. "Yes sir."

Please let this end…

* * *

><p><strong>Second Period-Maths<strong>

"Please let me run away." I begged Andreas as he dragged me into the classroom.

He snorted. "You got me up this morning, so in revenge I'm making you go to your worst subject."

Damn him!

Maths was my worst subject, as well as French. Surprisingly though, it's the teachers that teach my worst subject that like me while on the other hand, the teachers that teach my best subjects don't like me.

It's a twisted way…

As I took my seat next to Andreas, I took a glance out the window only to recoil. Because outside the window, grinning like a maniac, was Grell.

What the heck is he doing here?

It was only Andreas and I in the room currently, Andreas wanted to be here early and dragged me along with him. The teacher had gone off to photocopy something.

I glanced over to Andreas and to my relief, he was to engrossed in his text book. Turning back to Grell, I made shooing motions but he ignored them. I groaned as the teacher and my fellow classmates entered the room. Surprisingly, everyone in the room did not once glance at Grell. It made me confused as to why they weren't paying attention to him.

I later found out that Grell could make it so no human could see him. It made me extremely pissed when I found out. The only reason I could see him was because of my Shinigami eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Period-Science<strong>

Grell continued to stalk me for the rest of day. In science, he kept making me chuckle when he made funny motions behind the teacher. Of course I got sent out for 'disrupting the class' but it was all Grell's fault.

"I hate you." I muttered, knowing that he was behind me.

He leant close to my ear. "Love you too.~"

* * *

><p><strong>Four Period-History<strong>

I slept during history, nothing much else to say except that it felt nice when Grell ran his hands through my hair.

Damn Csyanie for thinking about Hetalia when they were covering the wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Period-English<strong>

Final lesson and I was stuck with the asshole of a teacher again. At least Grell was here to give me company, if only Grell would keep his hands to himself!

Five times I had to slap him just so his hands would stop exploring. I could tell he was doing it on purpose, it was obvious with his perverted grin.

"Would you quit it!" I whispered furiously.

"Why would I do that? Your reactions are hilarious."

"I swear down Grell, if you don't-"

"ROSALINE! TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!" The teacher bellowed, pointing at the door.

I glared at Grell as I grabbed my bag and stomped out the door.

Damn perverted Shinigami!

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's Office-<strong>

I heard Erin sigh as I struggled out of Grell's hold. I didn't really like it when Grell showed his affections in public.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled, gripping tighter to me.

"Let go!" I replied, biting his arm.

He let go of me immediately to tend to his hand. He pouted but didn't try and grab me again.

For now, I was safe.

"So Alice, it was Grell that go you sent here?" Erin asked, already knowing the answer.

I grumbled under my breath but nodded.

He shook his head while smiling. "Well, how have you been?"

"The sins have been approaching me about their pasts. But at least I know what their leader's name is!" I exclaimed, smirking.

He blinked. "You do? Who?"

"Wallace."

He didn't reply for a while which made me uncomfortable. He then finally looked at me. "Wallace is a very powerful sorcerer, please take care of yourself."

I nodded. "I will."

Not that I would have a chance against a sorcerer.

He smiled in return before turning back to his paperwork. "You can leave now, but please refrain from brining Grell next time."

I spluttered. "I didn't bring him-"

"Come on Alice, let's go back home and make out!"

Well at least the day wasn't completely shitty.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT!<strong>

**I am going to be making a FORUM for MY BUTLER KILLED MY MOM. There will be role playing on it for people who have created Ocs. If you haven't got an Oc from MBKMM, then you can create one and have fun. I shall of course be taking up the role of Alice and Tomatsu to start off with~**

**Also, I will be giving out extra info on the characters that has not been included in the fic, I will answer any questions and there will be a few hints and games.**

**For more info, please include it on your Review and I'll be sure to reply!**

**Forum will be done tonight, it's my first time doing one~**

**You can find it in Forums, under Anime/Manga in the Kuroshitsuji section. It will be called 'My Butler Killed My Mom Forum'-I know, it's not the best name XD**

R&R


	69. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I won't be able to update ANY OF MY STORIES because my charger is broke. My power for the computer is running out just as I write this!

PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS. If you have anything to say though, PM me.

Feckin charger, I HATE IT!


	70. Her Butler, Playground

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END!

**Thanks to:**

**Souleatershinigami**

**kareso**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**lightwolfheart**

**SmileRen**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**FawnspiritForever**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Madame Grell**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Katie K. Richardson**

**QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi**

**Red Cookies**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Rinatsu**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**ellenmae**

**NightShadeShovel**

**KorosuKa**

**TelltheWorld**

Andreas C belongs to **KorosuKa** (Mentioned)

Thanks for all of your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Seven-Her Butler, Playground<p>

After finally dragging Grell away from my school, I decided to go and pick up Lucy. No way was I going to leave her alone with those stupid demons. Of course Grell, the annoying thing that he is, decided to whine about 'how we should go on a date' and 'leave the brat alone with Bassie.~'

Much to say, I ignored him.

See, I know both of us could leave serious damage on each other, (he can cut me in half with his chainsaw and I can kick him in the nuts) so the best way to actually cause misery to Grell without touching him, is to ignore him.

It may sound cruel, but seriously, if you were alone with him, you would understand.

It doesn't matter if I love him, I'm not a pushover!

Finally arriving at Lucy's elementary school, I gazed around looking for the familiar bushy blonde hair. Instead of finding Lucy though, I spotted a sour looking Ciel, who was dressed in the boy's uniform.

I've got to say, Ciel looked really adorable. Dressed in a white long sleeved blouse, a blue blazer and black shorts-it was the picture of cuteness. The only odd thing about him is his stupid eye patch.

Maybe he was a pirate when he was still human.

Still, Lucy will always looks cuter then him!

Walking over to the sulking demon, a smirk curled up onto my face as Ciel's eye landed on me and narrowed.

"Miss Alice, what are you doing here?" He asked apathetically.

"I came to pick up my little sister. What I want to know is why you are dressed like an elementary kid. Unless this is some hobby of yours."

Grell then decided to butt in. "Where's Bassie? I thought the handsome demon would be close by!"

I glared at him while Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sebastian has disguised as a teacher while I have disguised as student to keep an eye on Lucy. Uh, please stop talking about this, it's embarrassing!"

Aw, little Ciel is being stroppy. But it is sweet of them to use their time to keep watch on Lucy.

"Where is that stupid butler anyway?" I asked him, looking for the snobby demon.

"Sebastian has gone off to deal with 'business.'"

"He's in a teacher's conference, isn't he?"

"….."

A thought struck me. If Ciel and Sebastian are supposed to be with Lucy, then where is Lucy?

As if reading my thoughts, Ciel gestured towards the nearby by playground. "She's over there, she ordered me to stay here."

I nodded in thanks before heading towards the playground. A small smile curled onto my face. I used to actually attend this school. I remembered how I used to run around and play, without any problems worrying me. But of course teenage hood set in and my obsession with fighting got in the way.

Ah, good times.

"I used to attend this primary school, best years of my life." I told Grell, noticing how he looked around the school in awe. I guess Grim Reapers don't go to primary school.

"I met my friend Andreas here, back then he was really shy and I forced him to be my slave. I admit it, I was a selfish brat but I loved every moment of it." I continued which made Grell smirk.

He latched onto my arm; I was too tired to fight him off. "Aw, my little boyfriend was such a cruel child! Like you are now!"

I ignored his comment, still reminiscing about my past. "You know, this was the second primary school I attended, we had moved after my grandmother died. I didn't really like that but I guess it was worth it in the end."

It was then I saw the familiar bushy blonde hair. A small smile curled onto my face as I approached my little sister. "Lucy! Hey, come on, let's go home!" I called, but Lucy didn't even look at me.

I walked over to her until I was stood in front of her. I noticed, now that I was closer, that her shoulders were shaking. Looking into her emerald green eyes, I saw something that made my blood boil.

Fear.

"Lucy! What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" I asked her gently but all she did was shake her head before pointing behind me. I heard Grell gasp before he suddenly appeared by my side, chainsaw in his hands.

Turning around slowly, my eyes landed on a dark skinned woman with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in an old maid's outfit.

Her eyes were looking directly at Lucy with an unreadable expression.

My eyes narrowed at her before standing in front of Lucy, blocking the woman's view of her.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The woman blinked at me. "My name is Hannah Anafeloz. Mistaken, would you calmly move out of the way please."

"What do you want with my sister?" I ignored her request.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I do not wish to cause trouble but would you hand over Lucy."

I shook my head, pulling my sister closer to me.

Grell then decided to take action. He smirked at her before approaching her slowly. "Hannah, dear, I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong." She replied, still looking at Lucy who was still shaking.

"See, as much as I don't want to fight you dear (which I do), my boyfriend would get cross if I let her sister go."

I slapped my head while Hannah gave him a confused look. He just has to refer to me as the boyfriend in front of weirdoes.

I glanced slightly up above at her head, looking at her death date. I couldn't read what it said but I recognized the language.

It's the one that demons have.

Did Greed send her? But why would he send her after Lucy? To use her as bait? Grell seems to know her…

Suddenly two blurs rushed past me and headed towards Hannah. To my astonishment it was Sebastian and Ciel. They looked really pissed.

"Hannah, you seem to be doing well." Sebastian commented, casually flexing his hand. He was dressed in a black suit with glasses, a most common thing for a teacher to dress in.

"How do you know her?" I asked Grell, still keeping an eye on Hannah.

"She used to work for an annoying boy named Alois," he replied.

Ah, that explains everything.

"Move out of the way and hand the girl over!" Hannah looked really cross but her eyes turned soft when they landed on Lucy.

To my shock, Lucy calmly stepped in front of me. She was still looking scared but there was determination in her eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but why do you want me to go with you?" She asked, ignoring me while I tried to call her back.

Hannah smiled at her gently.

"Because, you are the reincarnation of Luca Macken, a precious friend of mine."

Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE-<strong>

**My charger is still BROKE and I still need to replace it but it's hard to get a replacement. This chapter was written on the school computer but please do not think that I can do this all the time. I don't know when I'll be able to update next.**

**I updated this story because it's nearly finished. But don't worry, I will find a way to post soon.**

**FORUM-**

**A lot of you have joined the forum, which I am happy about. At the time though, I didn't know my charger would break. Only rarely can I actually go on so I am sorry that I have not been on it. However, if you would like, you can make your own plots where Alice is in trouble and your character can go off on some journey to save her.**

**Thanks MADAME GRELL for your new 'Alice in Wonderland' plot, hopefully people will enjoy it.**

**SOMETHING THAT I JUS WANT TO SAY FOR THE FUN OF IT-**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS ON MARCH 28****TH****! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! I'm also having my college interview on Tuesday.**

Hope you liked the chapter; I'm cruel for leaving a cliff-hanger XD

R&R


	71. Her Butler, Dispute

A/N: Seen as I've completed the majority of my work in ICT, I decided to write another chapter. Still no charger though….

**Thanks to:**

**animegirl1012**

**VRRPT**

**xLovelyThorns**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Otaku-neku**

**lightwolfheart**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**kareso**

**akira45**

**Madame Grell**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**SmileRen**

**Red Cookies**

**White Wave 1218**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**VongolaXII**

**DemonWolf95**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**The Black Maiden**

**jelly-bae**

**Rinatsu**

**Michaelis**

**Escape to Ouran**

**KorosuKa**

**momokokoro-chan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**OMG! 32 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** This story and my Ocs belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Eight-Her Butler, Dispute<p>

"What?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

Hannah sighed before repeating her statement. "Lucy is the reincarnation of Luka Macken."

Luka…That name is familiar….Ah! It's the name of Eva's youngest brother! The little cute boy…

Well, I can see why Lucy would be his reincarnation.

"So, because my sister is the reincarnation of a friend of yours, you're trying to take her away? That's stupid! She may be the reincarnation, not saying she is, but that doesn't mean she's like him!" I replied.

Hannah smiled gently, which freaked me out a little. "Both Lucy and Luka have pure souls. Both of them adore their older siblings and both of them made sacrifices for their loved ones."

As soon as she mentioned the word 'sacrifices,' guilt took over. My sister is going to die, selling her soul to demons, for me. I couldn't do a thing to save her…

"Still, that's no reason to take her away!" I yelled back.

Sebastian raised his hand, a gesture of silence, before smirking at Hannah. "How low of you, to try and find a replacement for your last contractor by taking a young girl. Unfortunately for you, Lucy belongs to the young master and me. You'll have to look elsewhere."

Hannah's fists clenched before narrowing her eyes at Sebastian. "You wouldn't understand. You should be grateful that I stopped you from devouring Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

Sebastian laughed, but it sounded hollow. "I can't say that I'm grateful for you making it so that my meal is out of reach."

A thought entered my head. Didn't Grell say that she worked for Alois…?

"Hey demon girl, why aren't you with Alois?" I shouted, making her eyes widen.

"You know Lord Trancy?" She asked slowly, her hands unclenching.

My eye twitched and I could feel myself growling a little. "Do I know him? The little twerp that thinks it's funny to abuse me! If he didn't look younger than me, then I'd have beaten the shit out of him!"

Grell giggled. "You go girl~!"

Lucy grabbed my shirt, looking at me curiously. "Sister wants to beat someone up?"

I chuckled darkly. "I'll do more than that."

Lucy took a step back, shaking her head. Well, we can't all be perfect!

Hannah didn't seem to like me stalling, calling my attention back over to her. "Where is Lord Trancy?"

'Why don't you go find him?' "He's with a demon known as Greed."

Hannah huffed before crossing her arms. "He's with that brat? Oh dear, no wonder Lord Trancy will be angry…you'd have to be insane to stick with him."

I don't think Rory would be pleased to know that he's getting insulted at by another demon.

Hannah then turned back to Lucy and started heading in her direction. I quickly stood in front of Lucy while Ciel, Sebastian and Grell got into fighting positions. Hannah stopped walking but she kept her eyes on Lucy.

"Lucy…please come with me. I promise to keep you safe. Staying here will hurt your sister."

I blinked confusingly at her. "Lucy's not hurting me." But Hannah didn't respond to me.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered out.

"Lucy, you think that selling your soul for your sister's happiness will be alright, but it won't. I can see that the Mistaken loves you so much, do you really think she will be happy after you are gone."

She's right….shit.

Lucy's eyes widened before looking at me, but I didn't dare look at her. I heard a whimper break through her mouth.

Hannah suddenly disappeared, reappearing next to Lucy. Before any of us could react, she grabbed Lucy and pulled her towards her.

"I'll keep you safe." Was all I heard before she disappeared, taking Lucy with her.

"Lucy? Lucy...LUCY!"

* * *

><p>"There was nothing you could do Alice, you're only human." Tomatsu said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I didn't reply, instead I curled into myself.<p>

After Hannah kidnapped Lucy, Grell, Ciel and Sebastian had taken me home. I felt as if I was on auto-pilot. The most important person to me, Lucy, was stolen. None of us had any inkling as to where she was.

It disappointed me to know that neither Ciel nor Sebastian could track her, even though her soul was tied to them.

"Go away." I mumbled when Tomatsu tried to get me out of huddled position.

"Alice…I know how you feel. I am, in a way, you." He said, pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him and knew that I looked horrible. Glancing at the nearby mirror (we were in my room); I saw that my face was flushed and my eyes looked swollen. Dry tear marks were evident on my face.

"What kind of big sister am I? I couldn't even protect my younger sister! Who knows what that demon is doing to her?"

She did look the type to be a rapist….

Tomatsu snorted. "I may not know Hannah, but from the stuff that I've heard from the demon world, I can assure you that Lucy will be safe."

A loud knock on my door grabbed our attention. Grell strutted in, took a look at me, before recoiling.

"Wow, you look ugly."

"Thanks. Girls liked to be told that from their boyfriends."

"Girlfriend."

"Whatever."

Grell shook his head before kneeling in front of me. I refused to waver my glare from him.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Don't worry; we'll steal your twerp of a sister from that Hannah bitch before you know it! Now stop crying, tears don't do you justice. Blood on the other hand…"

I didn't know whether Grell was trying to cheer me up or plan to make me bleed. Either option sounded creepy coming from him.

"Grell, you suck at trying to cheer someone up. Just look at Alice, she looks ready to strangle you!" Tomatsu chuckled.

Grell blinked. "I thought that was her normal expression."

I really hate these guys.

"If you guys are going to insult me, then do it where I can't hear you."

Both Tomatsu and Grell looked at me before shrugging and standing up. "Okay."

Seriously, I will kill these two.

As soon as they left, I buried my head in my pillow. The house felt cold without Lucy's presence.

A knock on my window made me shoot up. Looking at the window, my eyes widened.

"Ryu? What the heck are you doing out my window?" I yelled, looking at the grinning nine year old.

"Hello hot girl! Can you let me in? I'm cold."

Bloody crazy perverted nine years old boy! I swear he needs a leash.

After getting up and opening my window, Ryu popped in and hugged my waist.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled cheekily up at me. "I met this grinning weird out on the streets."

Undertaker probably….

"And he said to come to his coffin shop!"

Wow, lucky guess…

I bit my lip before reluctantly heading towards my door. Maybe Undertaker might know where Hannah took Lucy! Should I tell the others this? No, I can do this myself.

I did beat a werewolf up after all…I hope Ron doesn't hate me for it….

After making my decision, I headed downstairs, Ryu trailing behind me.

"Where are you going?" A quiet voice asked, making me jump. Whirling around, I saw Drocell looking at me in boredom.

"Err, I'm taking Ryu home!"

"You are? I thought we were going to see-Mmph!" I smiled weakly at Drocell while keeping my hand over Ryu's mouth.

This bloody be worth it, he was licking my hand!

I quickly threw Ryu over my shoulder and dashed out the door. I doubt Drocell would tell anyone where I went but then again I'm never too sure about that doll.

When I finally arrived at Undertakers, I was out of breath. This was like the time I ran away from the zombies and Gluttony! I should at least lose some weight.

Opening the store door and plopping Ryu on the floor, I gripped onto a coffin to catch my breath. Suddenly, the lid on the coffin sprang open and Undertaker popped out of the coffin.

"AGH! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN A COFFIN?" I shrieked, jumping away from the coffin.

Undertaker chuckled, ignoring my question, and stepped out of the coffin.

"~Miss Alice, so good to see you.~ I'm sorry for your loss, hopefully you will be reunited soon.~"

He made it sound like Lucy was dead!

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked him after a moment of silence. Surly he had some useful information.

He grinned. "~Just a little advice, 'Keep Moving Forward~.'~ Well, it was nice seeing you Miss Alice, come visit soon!~ You do work for me after all.~"

I felt my eye twitch. I came all this way, just to hear 'Keep Moving Forward'? I could have heard this from my Aunt Beatrice! (Oh shit, she's coming to visit soon-Dammit!)

Ryu must have noticed my anger, because he quickly got in front of me and smiled. He must know my weakness for little kids. (Except Ciel, who I know is older then me, and Alois, who needs to go and die in a ditch.)

"Hot girl! Guess what? I'm working for Undertaker now! We get to see each other more!"

…..Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I smiled at him, hiding my real emotions, and ruffled his hair. "That's nice; well I'll be going now. Thanks for the…advice, Undertaker."

"~Your welcome Miss Alice.~ Just remember what I said!~"

Exiting the store, leaving the grinning idiots behind, I huffed and made my way to the park. It seemed that was the only place I could be calm. There was barely anyone around, probably because it was getting dark and that it was really cold. Sitting on the bench, I cursed myself for not dressing warmer. As if a short sleeved shirt and trousers would protect me from this frosty air.

I could hear the sound of something barking and footsteps approaching but I ignored them. It was probably somebody taking their dog out for a walk. If I was in the right state of mind, not constantly thinking of Lucy, I would have been more prepared.

But I wasn't.

Before I could react, a body crashed into mine; rolling me of the bench I had been sitting on and onto the grass below. I groaned before opening my eyes and looking up at the person on top of me. The first thing I noticed about this person was the bright red eyes they had. I was sure it was male, because no girl I've met was this heavy. He had long messy white hair and was dressed in a black butler type outfit. A black collar was around his neck.

Glancing up slightly above his head, I confirmed he was not human for he had the Demons death date floating above his head.

The strange thing about this man was that he was _**barking**_ at me and his tongue was slightly sticking out. He grinned at me, barking some more before _**licking my face!**_

"Agh! Why the heck are you licking me? Do you do this to all strangers?" I yelled, trying to push him off of me. He whined but still stayed rooted on me.

Oh god, I'm going to be crushed!

"Pluto! Get off of her, boy!" A familiar voice growled, making the man-Pluto-scamper off of me.

A hand was brought into my view. I grabbed it before I was pulled up. The mystery person started brushing me off while I tried to get my vision back. Being pushed onto the hard floor does that to you.

"Wow Alice, I leave you alone for a few months and the thing I know is that you are making yourself freeze."

My eyes locked onto familiar grey eyes making me recoil. What is it with me and running into the sins! Ron –Gluttony- smirked at me, running a hand through Pluto's hair.

"Hey Alice, come with me and I'll help you save your sister."

My heart leaped at the prospect of getting Lucy back. Maybe it was my worry for Lucy or maybe it was my chance to prove that I could fight but I would never regret the choice I chose.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>So there you go! I still haven't got a new charger but it will be my birthday in 20 DAYS! So maybe I can get one then….<p>

Below is to a story I am working on! I am begging you to give it a chance! Please have a look!

I watched The Woman in Black on Monday-SCARIEST FILM EVER! IT'S APARENTLY THE SCARIEST IN BRITAIN AND I KNOW WHY! It changes you...I can't go near woman dressed in black, marshes or old house.

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to Atama Ga Kuru Teru for allowing me to use the 'Globe Idea'. <strong>

**Hayes Barstow belongs to ILUVNCIS123**

**Keith Mackens belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Quinn Fraunk belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Aiden Taylor belongs to KorosuKa**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Left 4 Dead do not belong to me **

**Claim: The plot and OCS belongs to me**

**This trailer is brought to you by TD-IS-PARANOID Productions. After watching the Woman in Black, it changes people.**

* * *

><p><em>Fire, click, squeal, growl, bang, click, move, stop, bang.<em>

Must complete level, have no time to stop.

_Growl, car alarm, bang, click, run_

Almost to the safe house!

_Growl, bang, click, bang, bang, bang, BANG!_

VICTORY!

"Cheryl, it's nice outside, come upstairs!" Mother called, opening the basement door.

I growled before hissing away from the light. "No! I have to kill the zombies!"

Mother frowned. "Cheryl….There is NOT going to be a Zombie Apocalypse! Nothing is happening!"

Lies…Lies…Lies.

**Cheryl Larkin only cares about one thing-the Left 4 Dead game. Because of this, she has convinced herself that a Zombie Apocalypse will happen.**

**Her mother, Sarah Larkin, has tried taking her to the psychiatrist.**

"Does it bother you that your mother and father have divorced?"

"No."

_It explains why father kept going away…._

"What about the fact that you and your older sister don't get along?"

"No."

_She can be such a big bitch!_

"What about the fact that you only have four friends?"

"No."

_Hayes is too strict, Keith is a flirt, Quinn is a coward and Aiden is aggressive._

"Then why do you play Left 4 Dead-"

"ZOMBIES!"

**Her obsession goes to the point where she buys only things that could 'help' in a zombie apocalypse.**

"YOU TURNED MY BASEMENT INTO A SAFE HOUSE?"

"Yeah…I think it turned out well."

**Having had enough, Sarah enlists her daughter's friends to get her out.**

"Operation 'kidnap Cheryl' is a go!"

"Oh no! I dropped my cat!"

"Quinn, forget the damn cat!"

"It was given to me by my grandfather!"

"He'll get you a new one!"

"HE'S DEAD!"

"…."

"…."

"Okay, get the cat first, and then start the operation!"

**It starts at a cheap knockoff store….**

I glanced up at the sign before turning away. Unfortunately Aiden predicted that and threw me in the store.

"Just find something and buy it! And nothing to do with zombies!"

Dammit!

**Where they find the special item….**

"Hey, buy that globe necklace! That has nothing to do with zombies so your mom won't get pissed!"

"….Fine."

**That will start causing havoc…..**

"_Mon dieu! A girl!"_

I looked around me but there was nobody there. I swore I heard a voice that sounded French….

"_Stupid wanker! She could have heard you!"_

"_HAHAHA England's getting pissed!"_

"_Shut it America!"_

Oh God, I'm going insane! I at least thought the zombies would come sooner though….

**What will Cheryl do, when she discovers that her cheap knockoff globe necklace is actually a prison to eight human personifications of countries?**

**She'll have to deal with America's 'heroism.'**

"I'll save you Cheryl!"

"No, wait, that's my-"

_Bang!_

"...Father."

**England's torturous 'cooking'.**

"Here Cheryl, some scones. You should like them; you are MY citizen after all."

I looked at the thing that was apparently supposed to be scones. I swore it just moved!

I took a bite and instantly upchucked my breakfast.

"…Did you like them?"

"What do you think?"

**France's pervertedness.**

"Well hello there~ Would you like to spread L'amour?"

"….Mom!"

**China's 'Appearance.**

"Aiyaa! I'm a boy aru!"

"…."

"…."

"Dude, You're telling me that I've been flirting with a guy?"

"Poor Keith."

**Russia's….well, basically, just Russia.**

"Become one with Russia, da?"

"I will when a Tank marries a Witch!"

"?"

"Basically, no."

**Italy's personality.**

"PASTA VE~"

"No, don't dive on the table!"

_Crash!_

"Too late."

**Germany's strictness.**

"You shall run laps!"

"Never! Wait, don't chase me a chainsaw!"

**And Japan's….well; she only has one problem with him…**

"WHY THE HECK ARE THERE CAMREAS ALL AROUND THE HOUSE!"

"Ah, gomenasai, I needed footage of…certain people."

"And they say Japan's normal, pfft."

**In this upcoming Hetalia fic, the countries find themselves living with a girl who's obsessed with zombies. Sadly for them, she's the only one who will be able to get them out of the globe-after America messed around with England's magic. Now it's up to them, along with her friends, to at least get her out of the basement. The name? **

**Stupid Cheap Knockoff Necklace**

**~Coming soon next week~**

"Come out the bathroom L'amour!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED FRENCH PEDOPHILE!"

**Warning: We are not responsible for any harm that comes to the characters. It's their own fault for pissing the other characters off.**


	72. Her Butler, Guilt

A/N: Hello awesome people! Thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks to those who have reviewed my new story, it makes me happy that people like it already!

**Thanks to:**

**xLovelyThorns**

**Madame Grell**

**Red Cookies**

**Kareso**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**VRRPT**

**akira45**

**DemonWolf95**

**Rinatsu**

**Souleatershinigami**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**NekoPockyBoxz**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**riukslovlydreams**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Escape to Ouran**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**VongolaXII**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**zombie gonna get meh**

**Dranzer Vulcan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty Nine-Her Butler, Guilt<p>

_I opened my eyes to see darkness surrounding me. I sighed, twitching a little._

_Don't tell me I've gone blind!_

"_BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER!" I heard a familiar voice yell, making my eyes widen._

"_Lucy? LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?" I called back._

"_HELP BIG SISTER! HELP ME!" Was her response. Adrenaline shot through me as I began running further into the darkness. Where was she?_

"_Big sister, why didn't you save me?"_

_I stopped and turned around, only to gasp in horror. There was my eleven year old sister, covered head to toe in blood. Her usual bright green eyes were dim while her long blonde hair looked greasy. She suddenly smiled, but it looked wrong on her._

"_Big sister, why don't you join me?"_

_She suddenly flung herself at me, holding a knife covered in blood at me. I could do nothing but stare as she flung the knife at me._

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" I bolted up, gasping and drenched in sweat. Looking around, I noticed I was in a brightly lit room, on a soft beige bed.<p>

I could see the sky outside and breathed out in relief. It was all a dream. But that didn't change the fact that my sister was still missing. What if she was hurt? Or worse, killed? I groaned, flinging myself back onto the bed.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Ron's voice called, making me groan.

"Go away; I'm too comfy to deal with you."

He chuckled. "You were never a morning person. I would be glad to let you rest, but I thought you wanted to save your sister?"

I shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You know where Lucy is?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can smell that demon woman with her; it's been driving me crazy all day. Never liked the smell of demons, too much blood all over them. Luckily they don't smell as bad as the vampires."

Was he insulting the demons or vampires?

"Where is she?" I demanded, not caring in the least that Ron could probably kill me. Though I did beat him up last time…

He sighed before gesturing for me to calm down. "She's in a cave not far from here, but don't even think about charging there."

"Why not? If we know where she is, why can't we just go and get her?"

"It's not that easy Alice. Hannah, from what I heard, is a strong demon and could easily kill you. Just rest here while we think of a plan." Ron explained before smiling. "Why don't I show you around? I know you are interested."

I grumbled a little, standing up from the bed, before walking over to him. "Oh alright then, but you'd better hurry and think of a plan. I want my sister back ASAP."

* * *

><p>I found out that Ron's hideout was actually deep inside a cave, which kind of bored me a little. At least Chris's was more interesting, being underground and all….<p>

So far we had gone past kitchens, living quarters, kitchens, and libraries and oh, did I mention kitchens?

"You sure have a lot of kitchens." I commented idly, feeling annoyed as we went past another kitchen. He grinned sheepishly. "Heh, Werewolves do get hungry a lot…."

"RUFF!"

I had no time to duck before I was jumped by a certain naked white haired dog-boy. I groaned as Pluto began to lick my face. "GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Ron chuckled before grabbing Pluto by the collar he had on and dragging him off of me. Pluto whined a little but just kept grinning.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" I asked, wiping off the slobber.

Ron smirked. "He's a demon hound, he can't help it."

"Demon hound? Like, a dog demon?"

"Yep, he's the only one of his kind that's still around. Luckily I found him before he was shot to death by these three human servants…"

I nodded slowly before shaking my head. Tomatsu was a Neko demon; it should be no surprise that there are dog demons as well.

Ron smirked before bending down to Pluto level and grabbing his face. "Why don't you show Alice your true form?"

And to my surprise, Ron _licked_ Pluto's cheek before stepping back. A flash of light blinded me briefly before disappearing all together. When I could finally see again, I heard myself gasp in surprise.

Instead of the white haired human man, there was a huge white dog-wolf standing in front of me. Red eyes lit up with joy and his mouth opened, showing sharp teeth.

"Bloody hell…" I muttered, taking a step back.

The huge dog, Pluto, barked a little before suddenly whipping his head around and growling. A black shape darted past Pluto and charged at me.

"ALICE! SAVE ME FROM THE HUGE MUTT!" A familiar voice hissed making me groan. Looking down at the black shape now in my arms, I recognized it as a cat-Tomatsu.

"Tomatsu, what the heck are you doing here?" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at the pouting cat-which looked kind of weird.

"I followed you; I didn't want to leave you alone with all these mutts around." He said, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

Ron looked suspiciously at Tomatsu. "That wouldn't happen to be Tomatsu, the Neko demon, would it?"

"Err…" Looking down at Tomatsu, who was shaking his head, I smiled at Ron. "No! He's my pet cat."

Ron blinked before shrugging. "Okay then. Pluto calm down, its Alice's cat-not a chew toy."

Pluto growled a bit before padding off.

We continued the tour, with Ron and Tomatsu exchanging glares with each other. Eventually it began to get on my nerves that I stopped walking.

"Ron, how do you know this Tomatsu guy?" I asked him.

Ron growled. "The bastard tricked me! He pretended to be my friend when he only wanted info on…."

"Info on what?" I prodded.

"Info on you. I do hope he hasn't found you, he's dangerous." I hid my smirk after he said that. Tomatsu had found me and now he was being a turd by stalking me.

Stupid stalker cat!

**You shouldn't be mean to your brother, Alice**.

My eyes widened before spinning around. Weird, I thought I heard a woman's voice…

**Yes dearie, you did. Now, watch where you are going!**

I quickly moved to the side before banging into the wall. I've really got to watch where I'm going.

'Ugh, who are you and why can't I see you? It seems nobody else can hear you…'

**Hehe, you can't see me because I don't want you too. Nobody else but you can hear me…**

'That doesn't answer who you are…'

Suddenly a loud ringing noise echoed through the halls. Ron narrowed his eyes while Tomatsu began growling.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked, still trying to figure out whom that voice belonged to. I'm sure I've heard it before…

"The alarm. Somebody is trying to break in!" Ron said, seething.

My eyes widened. Who would want to break in?

**Be prepared Alice, oh and I'd better introduce myself….**

I could hear loud thumps approaching and the sound of explosions.

**My name is Eva Macken.**

* * *

><p>Short but I hope you like it XD<p>

Oh and a big thank you to all of you who reviewed mu other new story, it makes me happy!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	73. Her Butler, Fate

A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter from me! This chapter will have a big twist! So be prepared because my true motive for this story…Will be revealed!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Red Cookies**

**VRRPT**

**SmileRen**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Paxloria**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**kareso**

**Vongola Xerxes**

**akira45**

**RedPenBlueInk**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Michaelis**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Rinatsu**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**ellenmae**

**Dranzer Vulcan **

**Amaya K **belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki (Mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy-Her Butler, Fate<p>

An explosion to the right of us shocked me out of my dazed state. Was I just talking to Eva Macken? The Mistaken who is supposed to be _dead_?

I can talk to dead people? No wait, that sounds stupid….

Ron and Tomatsu growled as three figures emerged from the cloud of debris. I squinted to get a good look but it was no use. It was then that familiar numbers hung over the three figures heads and I knew instantly what they were.

Demons.

Eventually the cloud of debris settled and I could finally see who they three demons were. As soon as I did get a look at them, my mind went blank.

It was those three demon butlers-Thompson, Canterbury and Timber. But don't they work for Greed? So why are they attacking Gluttony?

"What the….Demons? Did Greed send you, because if he did…" Ron growled, his teeth suddenly turning sharper.

The triplets remained silent, but they all shook their heads.

"If Greed didn't send you here, then what are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

In response, the three demons suddenly shot forward and aimed a punch towards Gluttony. Gluttony managed to dodge at the last minute, but the demons were persistent. Before I realized it, one of the demons-Timber, I think-turned to me and shot forward. I knew I couldn't dodge in time, I just hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

Tomatsu leapt off of my shoulder and turned into his human form. He intercepted Timber's attack and sliced him with his claw hands. Gluttony seemed shocked to see him but didn't move to confront him.

Tomatsu turned to me and smirked. "Alice, be a dear and stay away from the fight, you're really useless right now."

I'm so showing the picture of him dressed as girl to Amaya, it will show him!

But I did listen to him and quickly hid behind a nearby pillar. The fight was destructive and very fast. To a normal human, they would probably only see blurs but to me, I could clearly see it. To my shock and relief, it appeared that Gluttony and Tomatsu were working together to take down the triplets. They actually made a good team, minus all the glaring and dirty comments they shot at each other.

Mind you, Tomatsu is a cat and Gluttony is a werewolf (which is close enough to a dog), cats and dogs don't generally get along.

I noticed a presence behind me and noticed that Pluto was there, looking at me in excitement.

I stepped back warily. "Stay away you slobber…"

But Pluto kept coming closer, a little drool escaping his mouth. Why I'm I always left with the hard end of the deal? I'd rather be out there fighting with the demons that DON'T SLOBBER, then the one that does!

Next thing I know is that I've got a demon hound on me, licking and just spreading his drool around. Oh God, I've been infected!

"Please…Just please get off me! This is not how demon hounds should treat Mistakens! We're fragile creatures! Eva! Stupid voice Eva! Can't you come and use your Mistaken powers to help?"

Sadly, Eva did not speak again.

Bitch.

A loud bang caught both our attentions. Looking over at where the fight had been, I noticed that the triplets had disappeared and both Tomatsu and Gluttony looked tired. But with Pluto distracting me, it was hard to see their expressions. Getting pissed off, I pushed Pluto off with all the strength I had and rushed over to the two supernatural beings.

"Where did the triplets go?" I asked them.

"They left, but we did find out they're working for Hannah again." Tomatsu said, licking his hand.

"Again? Do you mean to say that they worked for her before?" I clarified.

"They've always been loyal to Hannah," Gluttony said, wiping his forehead.

Tomatsu looked at Gluttony, who nodded as if he was answering an unspoken question. They then looked at me and both scrunched their noses up. "You smell of Pluto."

I scowled. "Yeah, thanks for leaving me to the torture of dog slobber; it's what I always wanted."

Gluttony chuckled. "I'll take you back to your room so you can take a shower. I'll get you clean clothes."

Never have I been so happy to hear those words.

* * *

><p>I take it back, I'm pissed again. The clothes he left were weird but that wasn't the problem. The problem was, was that there was a dress there.<p>

"Freakin werewolf, he knows I hate dresses." I grumbled, but reluctantly went to put them on. The dress was blue with long sleeves which were longer then my arms. There was also a dark blue cardigan with black leggings and boots.

After putting the clothes on, I took my hair bobble out and brushed my hair before leaving it down. I looked at the mirror and pouted.

"Great, I look like a girl."

Looking out the window and getting a good look at where Hannah was hiding, I decided to go and confront Ron about my sister. For all I know, she could be in serious danger! I needed to save her quick.

I went to the door and tried to open it, but to my shock it was locked. I blinked before furrowing my brows. "Why the heck is the door locked?"

A note slipped under the door, making me jump a little. Picking up the note, I began to read what was on it.

'_**Sorry Alice, but I knew that you would want to go and save your sister straight away. It's too dangerous, so stay in this room.**_

_**-Gluttony**_

_**P.S: Tomatsu says hi.**_

My eye twitched before I kicked the door. She was my sister! Not theirs! I should be the one saving her!

I stormed around the room for a while before I remembered the window. Running over to it and testing to see if it would open, it did, I saw that there was a tree nearby that I could jump on. Smirking a little, I positioned myself before leaping. Only barely was I able to hang onto the tree. My hands hurt a lot though; there will probably be bruises there.

After climbing onto the tree and finding a stable branch to jump down from, I made it to the bottom and sighed out of relief. But my victory was short lived when I noticed Pluto there.

"Shit. That dog is out for me, I swear." I grumbled, taking a step back before making a run for it. I heard Pluto howl before he suddenly turned into his demon hound form and chased after me.

"WHY? WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING?" I screamed before suddenly being tugged off the ground and onto something furry. Opening my eyes, which I had closed, I realized that I was on Pluto's back.

"What?..Are you trying to…help?" I asked, to which the demon hound nodded. A smirk crawled onto my face before I pointed forward. "Let's hurry Pluto; we've got to beat Tomatsu and Gluttony there!"

Pluto howled again before charging forward. I couldn't help but laugh as we leapt through the forest. It was like flying, except there wasn't a risk of me falling from the sky and breaking my bones.

The day's events finally caught up with me and I felt incredibly tired. Leaning closer to Pluto, I let myself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and rubbed them, getting rid of the sand in them. I noticed that I was not in the forest; I wasn't even riding on Pluto anymore. I was just in a foggy misty area.<p>

"Where the heck am I?" I asked out-loud, my voice echoing.

"I can't exactly tell you where you are, but it's a place between the normal human world and the spiritual world." A familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

Whirling around, I saw a young woman with long blonde hair and place blue eyes. She wore a long brown dress with flower designs on it.

I knew this woman, but I didn't think I would meet her in person.

"Eva Macken…" I whispered in disbelief. She giggled before a warm smile crossed onto her face, making me feel warm.

"That's correct, and you must be Mail Alice Rosaline or Alice as you prefer." She said, stepping towards me. I nodded, not even caring that she had said my dreaded first name.

"But, you're…." I stuttered.

"Dead? Well, in a sense, I am dead. But nobody truly dies in the world; people live on through the memories of the people they left behind." She said, before a sad look crossed her face. "But being dead isn't all that great, when you have regrets."

Something was obviously troubling her, but it didn't look like she was going to say anything. She then turned to me and grabbed my hands, shocking me.

"Alice, its best that you take care of all your regrets as soon as possible, before it's too late." She said, her voice turning serious.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" I asked her in confusion.

"…Alice, do you know the fate of all Mistakens?" She asked. I shook my head in response before she sighed. "As you already know, a Mistaken is a person that should have died as soon as they were born. They weren't meant to live in the human world."

"Because of this, it throws off the balance of life and death, making it really difficult for the Grim Reapers. Because of Mistakens, a lot of wars have happened over them, too much bloodshed to be counted, so you could say a curse has happened on the Mistakens to fix this."

"What do you mean?" I think I already knew where this was going.

"Alice, every Mistaken always dies quicker than a human, that's why it's so rare to find them. Because they always die before they can be put to use and sadly, your time is almost near."

"So here's my warning, as soon as you've met the last sin, Wallace will confront you and you will die on that day. You'll die saving the most precious thing to you and there's nothing that will change that. Don't leave any regrets, just like I did…."

I couldn't speak or move, it was so difficult just breathing….

I was going to die?

I noticed that my vision was turning black and I desperately reached out for Eva, but she just sent me a sad smile.

The last thing I remember before collapsing was Eva's last words.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>I shot up and looked around, noticing that I was back in the forest, riding on Pluto. I clung to his fur and sniffled a little.<p>

Was that a dream? But it felt so real….

My thoughts were broken as soon as Pluto stopped running. Looking up, I saw the cave entrance and gulped. I was here and there was no turning back.

"I'm coming Lucy…."

To be continued….

* * *

><p>There you go! The biggest plot twist! So, was it a dream or is Alice going to die?<p>

**I've put a poll on my profile of possible stories to do after I've completed one of my current ones; the plot for the stories is also on my profile, so check it out!**

**My Charger**-Originally, my dad was going to get me a charger for my laptop on my birthday, but it was sent to his old house and the lady who lives there now, WHO IS A LIAR!, says that she hasn't seen it when we know that she steals all the stuff that is sent originally for my dad! So, now I'm angry.

Imagine that lady is Angela but way older, now you'll know how I feel.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

P.S: Thanks to the people reviewing Stupid Cheap Knockoff Toy too! It makes me happy to see so many people enjoy it!


	74. Her Butler, Luca

A/N: Big news:

**I maybe sharing this account with ILUVNCIS123, we still have yet to decide yet. If I do, this account will be called 'Touch My Car and I'll Kill you.' But we still have yet to decide. You may still call me Tailsdoll123, TD or anything. I'll still write my stories; it's just a heads up.**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**VRRPT**

**demonkiller13**

**Souleatershinigami**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**DemonWolf95**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Red Cookies**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**ellenmae**

**Vongola Xerxes**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Rinatsu**

**KorosuKa**

**Escape to Ouran**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Willow of the Bleeding Spectre**

**liqiu03**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy One-Her Butler, Luca<p>

_"So here's my warning, as soon as you've met the last sin, Wallace will confront you and you will die on that day. You'll die saving the most precious thing to you and there's nothing that will change that. Don't leave any regrets, just like I did…."_

I stared blankly ahead of me as I walked into Hannah's hideout. I had no way of telling if I had actually met Eva, dreamed it or hallucinated. I knew that I had to forget it though; Lucy was the current priority here.

Still, being told you were going to die was not an easy thing to forget.

To distract myself, I looked around the hideout in boredom. Slightly behind me was Pluto, trotting on his hands and feet. The hideout was not impressive; in fact it just looked like a normal cave. There were scratch marks along the walls but that was probably the only thing interesting here.

"Pfft and they said this place was dangerous…"I snorted, earning a whine from my white-haired companion.

Eventually after traveling through the cave for what felt like an hour, I arrived at the end of the cave. I became annoyed when I noticed it was dead end and cursed. Where was Lucy? She should have been here!

While I began kicking the floor in frustration, Pluto slipped past me and started scratching at the wall in front of us. I turned to him, about to tell him that it was just a wall, when suddenly _the wall peeled off_.

I gaped as a metal door was revealed before turning to the Demon Hound. "You're slowly making your way up to my favourite person list."

"Ruff!" Pluto replied, jumping a little.

Walking to the door, I gripped the door handle and pushed down. To my relief it was unlocked. Hannah probably thought nobody would see past the fake wall.

Stepping inside of the hidden room, I saw that it was large and spacious and barely anything was in the room. However, the only thing in the room was a chair and sat in the chair was Lucy.

Abandoning all common sense, I rushed to the middle of the room and shook Lucy, who was currently asleep.

"Wake up Lucy; I'd rather not stay in this place longer!" I half whispered, half yelled. In response I got a groan before suddenly being slapped in the face.

Bitch, if she wasn't my sister I would have gone all ape shit on her.

"Lucy, wake up! If you don't, I'll wake you up in a much harsher way."

"Zzzzz."

"You asked for it!"

~Slap~~Bang~~groan~

I was seriously about to cry here. When I was going to wake her up, she slapped me again and me, being the clumsy person I am, fell over.

I'm so glad that the only two witnesses are either asleep or can't speak human.

"Why won't you wake up?"

"She won't because I've put a sleeping drug on her." A voice said from behind me, almost giving me a heart attack. Turning around, my eyes landed on Hannah.

"You put a sleeping drug in my sister? What kind of person/demon are you?" I demanded, growling a little. Pluto also started growling, but he probably thought I was playing.

Hannah dismissed my question and started approaching me. "Mistaken, I have no business with you. Leave or I'll make you."

I hissed, seriously I think I could have been a cat in the past life, and replied, "Not without my sister."

"She stays here, you go."

Which translated to: piss off bitch, she's mine.

"What do you want with my sister? I know that she's the reincarnation of this Luca guy, but still!"

"Luca…He was the first human to ever change me. Before I contracted him, I thought humans were just something to play with. When I met him, he only asked me to get rid of the villagers that abused his brother and himself. I couldn't understand why he would sacrifice his own life, for his brother. He told all about his life; how his sister had left so she could find ways of making money for them, how he and his brother survived on their own and their dreams. I grew to love him and felt heartbroken when it was time to collect his soul."

"But, we had become one after I ate his soul or so I thought. After taking my life to be with the ones I loved, I woke up and realized that I was alive again. But something felt different and that's when I realized it. Luca's soul was not with me…he had been reincarnated. I searched years for him until; I finally found him, in Lucy. You can't take him away from me! I've already lost him once!"

It was nice that she cared for Luca but I couldn't let her have Lucy. Obviously she was convincing herself that Lucy was Luca and not Lucy herself. With my goal clear in mind, I boldly stood between Lucy and Hannah.

"Even so, Lucy is her own person. She may be the reincarnation of Luca, but she is NOT Luca. Let me take my sister back or I will resort to violence." I shouted out, narrowing my eyes.

Hannah, instead of talking back, suddenly shot forward and aimed a punch at me. I barely managed to get out the way in time before the spot I was in exploded. I coughed a little as a dusk cloud rose but had to again scurry out the way as Hannah once again shot back at me.

She was fast and I knew that she wasn't going to give up until I was down. But I had to rescue Lucy, she was all I could think about.

"You remind me of Lord Trancy," Hannah casually said, making my blood boil.

"I'm nothing like that creep!"

"Both of you care about your siblings and dismiss everyone else." She continued, my eye twitched at that.

"Not true! I care about other people as well…I just have a hard time showing it!"

This continued for about an hour. Hannah would aim powerful punches while comparing me to the little bastard meanwhile I had to dodge all her attacks while shouting back at her.

I envied Lucy, because she didn't need to do anything.

Eventually though, I began to get tired and it was too hard to keep dodging. Before I knew what was happening, I had fallen over and could barely get up. Hannah slowed down and began to approach me.

"I'm sorry but Luca is more important to me."

"Actually, that would be Mistress Lucy, Luca is gone."

Both Hannah and I turned to see Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here while Sebastian was wearing his famous 'rape-face' grin.

God how I hated him.

Hannah growled. "Stop trying to separate me and Luca!"

Soon it escalated into a fight and I used this time to run over to Lucy. I tried shaking her again, with her trying to slap me, and was about to give up when she groaned.

I smiled as she opened her green eyes and began looking around herself curiously.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're okay!" I gushed, hugging her.

I heard her inhale before letting out a soft 'huh?'

Letting go of her, I saw her eyes looking at me confusingly. She then uttered the words I hated to hear.

"Who's Lucy? My name is Luca Macken."

That bitch brain washed my sister!

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Shit just happened.<p>

Anyway, the votes are in and the story I'll be doing next after MBKMM is:

_**I knew I shouldn't have flunked history**_.

**A preview will be up next chapter.**

**And now for a contest! There are three prizes for the the first three people to get this correct! If you are interested, read below!**

**-Tailsdoll123 R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Contest-Guess which animation this is!<strong>

**Info-Basically I'm going to write three scenes from an anime/cartoon/manga whatever and you have to guess where it's from! I've added a challenge though by putting an Oc in it! But don't worry, there are hints! I'll reveal the winners next week when I update again. If you can't answer now, send a PM if you think you know where it's from! Okay, here we go! Remeber, all the scenes are from ONE show.**

**The Ocs name is Chaki**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1-<strong>

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Chaki, it has to be done, why don't you join us again? You're a Freedom Fighter, right?"

"I'm not anymore, just because they killed your parents does not mean you can kill innocent people! Sokka is suspicious of you and I don't want him being weary of me!"

"You've changed Chaki, why can't you help us kill those scum?"

"..."

_Because I'm one of those scum too._

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2-<strong>

"You're _him? _ But you're so young!"

"He's also the last one of his kind!"

"I can see that, with those blue arrows on him and that big monster he flies on so much. But I would have fought the saviour would be..."

"Would be...?"

"Taller, attractive, powerful"

"Like who?"

"That fire prince, he's attractive but not my type."

"Yeah, because a certain rogue freedom fighter is."

"Screw you Momo!"

"What did the lemur do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3-<strong>

"No...Please don't die...Please"

"Wow...I would never...have imagined..you would cry over me."

"How could you? You promised you wouldn't get hurt and now after being hit by that rock...stupid pony-tail rock-controlling man!"

"I never keep my promises."

"I lied to you, and I'm sorry."

"?"

"I'm actually one of those scum for the nation you hate...see, I can control it but I hate it."

"..."

"I don't care if you hate me...but please don't die...Jet."

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER, IF YOU CAN'T ANSWER NOW, YOU'VE GOT TILL NEXT WEEK!<strong>


	75. Her Butler, Sister or Brother?

A/N: New summary~! At the end of the chapter, I will reveal the winners! But don't worry; there is an extra something special for everyone that entered!

**Thanks to:**

**torixx3**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Red Cookies**

**DemonWolf95**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Psychotic and Snow**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**Yugaosghost**

**Rinatsu**

**Otaku-neku**

**daleksuperfan**

**Katie K. Richardson**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**liqiu03**

**Akatusukifreak**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty**

**Vongola Xerxes**

**angelsweet2011**

**ellenmae**

**KorosuKa**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

**Claim: **This plot and my Ocs belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Two-Her Butler, Sister or Brother?<p>

"Who's Lucy? My name is Luca Macken."

I continued to stare at Lucy while she regarded me with curiosity and a slight bit of fear. Why was Lucy referring to herself as boy? Much less a boy who died a hundred years ago? Hannah must have brainwashed her! But that doesn't seem right either…..

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Hannah were fighting like two cats that just lost their milk. It was hard to see them because they were moving so fast, but from my point of view it looked as if they were dancing.

'Wow, they look good together. Too bad Sebastian is Ciel's bitch….'

Ciel approached us and looked Lucy in the eye, said person recoiled before suddenly gasping. I watched in confusion as she grabbed her hair and pulled before putting her hands on her school uniform in a look of horror.

"Why do I look like a girl?" She gasped out; look around terrified before her eyes landed on Hannah. "Hannah! Why am I girl? The last thing I remember was you taking my soul!"

I grabbed her shoulders, bring her attention to me. "Lucy, please stop fidgeting! Why are you calling yourself Luca?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not Lucy, I'm Luca!"

I rubbed my head in agitation as Ciel kneeled in front of Lucy. A few minutes later he stood back up and looked at me blankly. "She, or should I say he, is telling the truth."

"So, did Hannah brainwash her?" I asked him, biting my lip. How do you make brainwashing go away?

He shook his head. "No, it's like…Lucy has always been Luca."

"Well, she is his reincarnation." I pointed out.

"No, it's nothing to do with that…."

A loud crashing noise caught our attention as two speeding blurs dived on Hannah. When the dust that had blocked my vision cleared, I saw that it was Ron and Tomatsu. Wow, I wonder why they took so long to get here….

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped so you could do your business behind a tree!" Tomatsu yelled, answering my question.

Ron pouted. "There are no toilets in the forest! I had to mark my territory!"

"Stupid dog!"

"Stupid cat!"

"Hiss!"

"Grr!"

It's a sad day when your friends start acting like complete animals in front of your enemy. I was tempted to go over then and slap them but stupid Sebastian beat me. With a tap on the head that could have broken bricks, both Ron and Tomatsu were cradling their heads and whimpering. Sebastian gave them his famous 'rape smile' and calmly talked to them, all the while keeping his eyes on Hannah.

"Now now gentlemen, we are in the presence of a lady and must act accordingly, if you are going to act like animals…take it outside."

"Piss off Sebastian!"

"What was that Mister Tomatsu?"

"….Nothing."

"Holy shit, you are freakin scary!" Ron whimpered out.

Meanwhile Hannah looked ready to explode. She back flipped away from the three boys and but her fingers into her mouth. With a harsh blow, a loud screeching noise was heard around the room. Ciel, Lucy/Luca and me cradled our ears while both Ron and Tomatsu collapsed. Sebastian, the bastard he is, was not affected.

He was not amused either.

"Hannah, what is with that racket?" He asked politely.

She smiled back at him, making me freak a little. Were all demons able to smile calmly while looking scary? I swear they must all either be sadists or masochists.

"Back up." Was all she uttered before the three triplets appeared and began battling with Sebastian, Ron and Tomatsu. It was a three on three battle which made me wondered what Hannah was going to do.

My question was answered when Hannah appeared near us and attempted to grab Lucy/Luca. I was not losing Lucy again, so I grabbed him/her and rolled out of the way. Hannah sent me a frustrated look before suddenly getting pushed away.

Ciel was standing there, holding a pistol.

Where the heck did he get a gun?

"Ciel Phantomhive….It's a pleasure to meet you again." Hannah said, a serene smile curling onto her face. He glared at her.

"Unfortunately I can't return the greetings. You ruined my life."

"Oh come now, I saved you from being eaten by that demon."

"No, you just made it worse."

He then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet towards the female demon. She gracefully leapt out of the way before shooting forward again.

While the fights were going on, I grabbed Lucy/Luca's hand and ran towards the exit. Once outside the room, I met up with Pluto who regarded Lucy/Luca curiously.

"Why are we running? Hannah is a nice person." Luca/Lucy's voice piped up, breaking my thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I have to get you away. It's too dangerous." I replied before dragging him/her into the forest, Pluto at our heels.

* * *

><p>"So what is your name?" LucyLuca spoke up a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"It's Alice Rosaline."

"Oh! My older sister loved the name 'Alice.' It's because our mother was called 'Alice' as well. Of course my big brother hated it; our parents left us at a young age."

Ah, his brother was Jim Macken wasn't it? And if I'm correct, he ends up changing his name to Alois Trancy. Luca sounds really sweet, it's a shame he's related to a demon (oh the irony.)

"I know how it feels to lose your parents, mine are gone to." I spoke up, making him/her smile.

"We have something in common! Do you have a big brother?"

"No. I have a…twin brother, I suppose, and I have a little sister." I replied, not knowing how to word Tomatsu. It still shocks me that I have a twin brother, even though he's part cat.

"A little sister? Is her name…Lucy?" He asked. I decided to refer Lucy to Luca, it was obvious who was talking to me.

"Yeah…."

Suddenly Sebastian, Ciel, Ron and Tomatsu appeared, making Pluto, me and Luca jump. "Where's Hannah?" was the first thing I asked, after recovering.

"She and her followers left when they realized that we were winning. It's a good thing you guys left so early, it was getting dangerous in there!" Tomastu exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said, Lucy/Luca began to glow. It got so bright that we all to close our eyes in case we got blinded. When the brightness toned down, we all opened our eyes only to see something we didn't expect. No longer was my sister standing in front of us, instead there was young red-orange haired boy with big gray eyes. He was dressed in a plain shirt with brown shorts and boots.

It was Luca Macken.

All was silent before I broke it. "Where the heck is Lucy?"

Sebastian sighed before walking towards me and clearing his throat. "Miss Alice, there is something that we've been meaning to tell you for a while now. You see, Mistress Lucy...does not exist."

I blinked before bursting out laughing. "W-what? Ha! So you're saying that eleven years worth of my memories are missing? Haha, you guys are pulling my leg here!"

But Sebastian, Ciel, Tomatsu and Ron weren't laughing and eventually my laughs died down until I couldn't breathe. My sister...didn't exist? But that's impossible! I have elevan years worth of memory of her! All my family and friends have seen!

Sebastian, seeing my look of desperation, carried on. "It's true. You see, as the Mistaken, sometimes you can influence things to happen. Obviously when you were younger, you must have wanted a younger sister. But, your parents infact gave birth to the reincarnation of Luca-which is Luca himself. The reason everyone saw him as your sister was because a little bit of your soul creeped out and made a huge illusion-an illusion so big that you fell prey to it as never had a little sister, you had a little brother instead who was conviently named Luca Macken Rosaline."

As he talked I kept shaking my head. I looked over to where Luca-my suppose little brother-stood and broke down in tears when I realized that he had Lucy's smile. This wasn't happening!

Ron quietly walked over and placed a hand on my back. "If you want to know the full truth, seek out Envy/Melody. She knows the whole truth."

As they led me out the forest, my tears could not stop falling. In fact, they increased as Luca grabbed my hand and dragged me ahead.

"Let's play, big sister!"

To Be Continued...!

* * *

><p>So there you go! A big shock, isn't it!<p>

The contest is over and I will announce the winners...After you read the funny omake!

**By the way, I won't be sharing my account anymore with my friend. Instead, we are doing it on her account because she hasn't posted anything yet!**

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-What were the other's doing while Alice and co were dealing with Hannah?<strong>

**Grell: **Well, if you must know, I was getting my wedding dress ready. Because humans, much less Mistakens, don't last long, I want to experience at least one wedding. Oh, Alice will look marvelous in her suit! Those boys better stay away from her, or I may just get jealous~

**Drocell: **It seems that I have been pulled into the Grim Reapers dress plans...

**Snake:** 'We've been sleeping all day,' says Emily.

**Undertaker: **Hehe~ New bodies, New guests~

**Ryu: **I was helping Undertaker out! I wonder when Lucy and Hot girl will come back...

**TD: **Me? I was writing the bloody chapter! Though I must admit, I was delaying a lot by getting into my new obsession ~drools~

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST RESULTS-TD's way of showing she's a softie!<strong>

Alice wlaked onto the stage before clearing her throat. Pulling a microphone out of nowhere, she lifted up a piece of paper and squinted before smiling. "Hello readers of My Butler Killed My Mom. TD is busy yelling at some people who killed off her favourite character from her new obsession. You see, all the characters that TD likes from different stuff all have one thing in common. They are all killed off!"

After reading that bit, Alice snorted. "Hah, serves the bitch right!"

"Anyway, TD wanted to give out the results using 'Eli.'"

As soon as Alice read the word 'Eli' her eyes widened before glaring. "You want to use Ely? But he's the most useless, lazy and manipulative boy ever! You just wanted to piss me off!"

A boy with short brown hair and blue eyes wondered over before snagging the piece of paper out of Alice's hands. "Move over Alice and go cry a river to someone. It's time for me to take the stage."

Alice grumbled a little but stalked off the stage. The boy, 'Eli' stared after her before shaking his head. "Girls, always PMSing..."

"Hello people of Fanfiction! My name is Eli and I am your host! Anyway, I will now reveal what the animation was from!"

Drums were hear around the room before a huge banner fell down. Eli sweatdropped as the banner crushed a few people before whistling innocently. "Err...whoops? Guess the cast of My Butler Killed My Mom will be out of it for a while...Anyway, the answer was!"

**AVATAR: The Legend of Aang!**

"Yes, that's Tailsdoll123's new obsession. Oh, and the character she adores? It's Jet and he's dead! HAHA! SEE, THAT'S WHY SHE'S PISSED!"

TD suddenly stormed onto the stage and hissed at Eli. "Bastard! I craeted you so I could torture you! Now go and do your job!"

"Going!"

TD sighed before smiling. "**Anyway, everyone who said Avatar the Legend of Aang will all get a one-shot that will be posted under an Avatar drabble series! All you have to do is send me a message about what characters you want in it, which genre, a polt (if you have one) and any extra requirements. For more info, please PM me and I will get back to you! So that's:**

**torixx3 **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX (who PM'd her answer)**

**Psychotic and Snow**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**Yugaosghost**

**Rinatsu**

**Otaku-neku**

**daleksuperfan (I love your Penname, are you a Doctor Who fan?)**

**Katie K. Richardson**

**angelsweet2011**

**KorosuKa**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**AmberStar159 (PM'd the answer)**

**FawnspiritForever (PM'd the answer)**

**Neko13Kuran (PM'd the answer)**

**MintBlue (PM'd the answer)**

**SO REMEMBER! TELL ME:**

**WHAT CHARACTERS YOU WANT IN IT-**

**THE PLOT, IF YOU HAVE ONE-**

**ANY REQUIREMENTS-**

**for those who either did not answer right or didn't answer at all, if you are a fan of Avatar just ask for a one-shot if you want one!"**

"Now to annouce the winners! These three lucky people will not Only get an AVATAR ONE-Shot, they also get a request! Whether it be another one-shot from their favourite show, an omake in this fic, a shout out, ANYTHING! As long as it can be done on FFnet."

**In first place was..._torixx3!_**

**In second place was..._Atama Ga Kuru Teru!_**

**In third place was..._Moonlightpheonix-xX! _Who managed to PM as soon as sent me a review!**

**Congratulations! PM your request, Atama-chan, you've already sent your so I'm getting that sorted! Thank you all for entering and by the way:**

**JET RULES! HE DID NOT DIE DAMMIT! HE LIVES AND THE CREATORS DIDN'T ADD HIM AFTERWARDS BECAUSE THEY WERE AFRAID HE'D BE MORE POPULAR THEN AANG!**

**Later~**

* * *

><p><strong>Back Stage-<strong>

Alice glared as Eli aproached her. She hated him for flirting with her and then annoucing he was asexist, I mean, who does that? Aparently the dickwad in front of her.

"Go away, the competion is over!" She moaned while he smirked.

"Can't do that, TD want's to talk to me." He replied.

"About what?"

"**My Grandfather's Your Biggest Fan.**"

She narrowed her eyes at him while he whistled innocently. "You mean that story she's revising over? I thought the main character was a gay?"

"..."

"..."

"...~smirk~"

"..!"

"Yep!"

"...I hate her so much"

What are they talking about? Well, have a look:

Eli is your common lazy teenage BOY who tends to only be interested in computers and machinary. His grandfather on the other hand loves watching Avatar: The Legend of Aang. So what are they to do when they are pulled into the show and forced to travel with the Avatar? Well, Eli is sure going to be pissed, especially when the angst banished fire prince and rogue freedom fighter start following him around...God Must hate him.


	76. Her Butler, Gluttony's Story

A/N: I bet it surprised you last chapter at the new info XD. Who would have thought that Lucy is Luca...Well, I knew XD

**SHOUT OUT TO torixxx3 WHO REQUESTED THAT HER REQUEST BE A BIG SHOUT OUT! SO HEY!**

Thanks to:

Moonlightpheonix-xX

CrazyinAbottle

DemonWolf95

Katie K. Richardson

Otaku-neku

liqiu03

Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

gallowsCallibrator

Atama Ga Kuru Teru

VongolaXII

xSimply-Simplex

MadamGrellSutcliff

Red Cookies

Sutcliff-Fan

moonlight-gurl808

Psychotic and Snow

ellenmae

Lorence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz (mentioned)

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my Ocs and this story

**NOTE: This is an interactive chapter, the first part and the last bit will be the main interactive bit. The rest of the story is told in Gluttony's/Ron's P.O.V.**

**Warning: BETRAYAL BY A HOT NEKO-DEMON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Three-Her Butler, Gluttony's Story<p>

Hello.

What you are about to hear is a story behind one of the sin's past. While reading this, please keep an open mind.

Your decision will decide the fate for this sin.

* * *

><p>Alice, I understand that you are going through a lot of confusion right now. With finding out the truth and such, but I'd like to tell you my story before you leave….<p>

Maybe you'll rethink your decision about me afterwards.

See, it's quite complicated how the next 'Gluttony' is decided and not at all pleasant. What they do is after the last Gluttony died, they would collect all the 'new-borns' and pit us against each other.

What do I mean by that? Well, basically they have us fight to the death…all the losers get eaten.

Oh don't make that face; it's how we werewolves work! What, did you think that we have some 'pact' blood in us and that we chose the alpha by who has the best idea? This is not bloody Twilight.

So, yeah, I won. But it came with a lot of guilt. My brothers and sisters all had to perish just to decide who would be the next leader. Naturally after being chosen, I stuck to isolation. It was then, during the angels attack on London that I ventured out.

What? You didn't know that the angels attacked London? Your demon pals were around that time, heck the little demon was still human.

Anyway, I watched as the Grim Reapers went around and collecting the souls and saw millions of humans perish. During my exploration, I came across Pluto as well as three humans.

Pluto was dead when I met him. What's with the confused look? Oh yeah, haven't explained much, have I?

Well, we werewolves have a special ability. When we use our blood, it can be used to cure someone who recently died. But, they have to have some dog connection to them and it can only be used once in a lifetime.

Anyway, after bringing Pluto back and getting his name (I read his dog tag), I took him with me. The humans? They were alive and well, just exhausted.

So after training Pluto and getting rid of any Angel connections to him, he became my most loyal friend. It helped that he couldn't talk…though I wish he wouldn't always go naked….

Anyways, years passed until finally it happened sixteen years ago. You're wondering what happened sixteen years ago? Well, it was when I met your dear 'twin brother.' He was a new demon, a Neko Demon, so it was kind of hard to get used to him. After all, I am a 'dog' and he is a 'cat.'

But eventually we became as close as brothers; we told each other all our secrets and shared everything.

Don't lie Tomatsu, you know that we were like that! Now shut up, I'm trying to tell my past to Alice!

Ahem, anyway, so we were really close and all that but then one day it all changed, the day that Tomatsu betrayed me.

Hey! Don't snort! It's not funny!...No, I wasn't being dramatic!

So one day Tomatsu asked me about Mistakens, he seemed really curious about them. I asked him why he wanted to know and he told me that his father told him that he was born on the same day as a Mistaken!

It was then that I remembered that Neko Demons were really rare and represented the 'lost life' of a Mistaken.

Why are you laughing now Alice? What? You're laughing because you think that if you weren't a Mistaken…you would be like Tomatsu? I don't see that as being funny!

So I told him what I knew about Mistakens and then the next day…he was gone. I found out from a servant that he went off to go and find a Mistaken. He left me! Didn't even tell me what he was planning….

What do you mean that's no reason to be angry about?

What? You're confused about something? What?

The fact that Tomatsu should have only been a baby when we met? Oh, you don't know…Demons can age faster than humans, when I met Tomatsu he was only one years old, but he looked fourteen.

So a few months later, I met Wallace. He had heard about Tomatsu's betrayal and proposed an idea. If I were to help him collect you, then he would help me get revenge on Tomatsu.

So I looked you up online, you know where we first met and found a picture of you. Of course that changed everything because you _happened to look like Tomatsu_. Well, I knew I had to do something about it so I decided to befriend you first.

Although both Tomatsu and you were different, you had a lot of similarities besides looking like each other. Both of you mocked other people.

Yes you did Alice, I saw you do it daily.

Both of you tended to act like mush in front of 'hot people.'

Again Alice, you did this. Proof? Well, there was Drocell, and the new boy…oh yeah, and LORENCE!

..Ow! Why did you just slap me in the head? I'm not allowed to mention 'the most evilest person alive?' are you two still at war?

Tomatsu, Lorence is this boy that took interest in Alice after she kicked him in the nuts…first girl to do it…

Anyway, besides that I began to see Alice as Tomatsu, in a way…so I hatched my own plan…to keep you with me forever….

That doesn't sound like my sin? Kid, everyday I have to eat loads and loads of crap! Don't you think that I don't want to talk about it! It hurts because I'm a werewolf and thus everything looks like food to me.

No, I won't eat your homework.

And then you know everything that happened after that….

* * *

><p>She regarded me with a put-out look. I don't blame her; everything just keeps on piling on her, that's the fate of all Mistakens.<p>

I saw her glance at her supposed sister-brother before biting her lip. Although I did not wish to throw more stuff onto her, I had too…for my sake.

"Alice…will you stay with me?"

* * *

><p>After hearing his story it's up to you to decide on the question. The most common answer to this question will decide the fate of Gluttony.<p>

**Is Gluttony right in replacing Tomatsu with Alice?**

The fate of this question determines the next chapter.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that it's short but I needed to get the interactive chapter out of the way, it's been like eleven chapters since the last one!<p>

To make up for the shortness of the chapter, I have TWO ANNOUNCEMENTS and an Omake. Hope you read and like them.

**First announcement-I have finished four one-shots and they will be posted up this week. They will be under the story name 'AVATAR DRABBLE SERIES!' So check them out. They'll be posted tomorrow.**

**Second announcement-I have posted a preview of an upcoming Avatar story that both my friends and me have been working on. The name of the preview story is called 'My Grandpa's Your Biggest Fan.' If I were to get TWO more reviews on it, I will gladly post up the actual story. Please check it out if you are into Avatar….**

Now that I've done my selfish deed, I will now let you read the Omake. Like the 'Tangled parody' this is another parody of a film everyone should know off (because you either like it or hate it)

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>Grellight Parody-<strong>

So, like all stories, I shall begin it like always.

Once upon a time, there was a young sixteen year old girl called Alice. Alice for most of her childhood lived in Pheonix but after her mother decided to go and have sex with an asshole called Paul, she decided that she wanted to move far away.

Far, far, far away.

So in a twist of fate she had to go and live with her father, who happened to be the 'local loony,' uh I meant local sheriff.

"Hey! My dad is cool; it's my mum that's the bitch!"

Ignore Alice, she hate her dad more…

"…."

So yeah, she moved to Forks that sounded suspiciously like Sporks. Man I love Vampire's Suck, they had everything! Uh, sorry, wrong movie. To Alice's dismay, it rained everyday, more than England did.

By the way, GO ENGLAND!

Yeah, so the next day her dad bought her a truck that looked as if it had seen better days. She also met up with her childhood friend, Undertaker.

"What? But he's like a hundred years older than me!"

I told you to shut up!

Yeah so both of them rekindled and then Alice was off to her new school. When she got there, she made quick friends with:

Angela the bitch, Pluto the dog, Lau the pervert and Ran-Mao the Lau-stalker.

Yeah, I wouldn't want to be friends with them either…besides with Lau and Pluto, because they are awesome!

So while in the cafeteria this weird mysterious music began playing, which made Alice twitch.

"I have a feeling I know what's coming next…"

Five people entered the cafeteria, making everyone spazz….oh come on people, they're not even worth it!

At the front were Sebastian and Ciel, the two most paedophilic pairing ever. (They make Spain and Romano look normal.)

Behind them was Melody and Rory, who looked to be ready to kill the other.

Finally Grell entered, prancing around the tables.

Alice turned to Angela, "who the heck are the weirdoes?"

"Oh, they're the Michaelis-Phantomhive-Sutcliff-Blanc-something family."

"Why do they have a long crappy name?"

"Because Tailsdoll123 is unoriginal and lazy."

I am not!...Most of the time.

When they all sat down, Alice felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw Grell, who smirked and waved. She did what any new girl would do.

She stuck her finger up at him and turned away….

Okay, I'm getting bored so let's skip to the awesome van scene!

Alice saw a van heading towards her and was about to move out the way when she heard her name being screamed.

Grell ran over and quickly got in front of her, stopping the van. All was silent.

"You do know that I could have just moved out the way, right?"

"…You tell me this after I break my hand?"

"Meh."

~Skipping more scenes~

In the forest, Alice slapped her head. "Every time I'm about to do the normal thing, you show up and make my life miserable. I mean, I could move out of the van. I could have beaten the shit out of those gangsters and I could have done that test fine if you had not sucked up all that blood!"

Grell was still silent.

"Your skin is ghastly pale white (seriously, you need some sun), you dress like a tranny and you love blood…I know what you are."

"Say it, outloud."

"Transvestite gender-confused Gaylord."

"Yes!...wait, what? No, I'm a Grim Reaper!"

"Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to guess that?"

"…It would have been easier if I was a vampire. Anyway, lets date.~"

"..Alright, but no sparkling."

""

(Skipping to baseball ending game)

"You know, for a family full of demons, angels and Grim reapers, I would have thought that you could play Baseball…better."

"We need the lightning so that nobody can hear how rubbish we are."

Suddenly three figures emerged from the fog that happened to be here. It was Tomatsu, Amaya and Ash.

Tomatsu smirked before chuckling. "You guys suck."

Amaya flipped her hair before rolling her eyes. "Tomatsu, they already know this. Let's go bother someone else."

Ash suddenly locked eyes with Alice. "HUMAN!"

Tomatsu's eyes widened before grabbing Alice, which made Grell growl. How dare they touch his boyfriend!

"Wow, I would have thought humans were ugly but you look like me…I dub you as my sister!" he then promptly patted her on the head.

Amaya then grabbed Alice. "Sweet, sister-in-law."

Ash licked his lips before smacking his head. "Darn, I don't get to eat you until the stupid second movie."

Grell then grabbed Alice and made a run for it. Tomatsu and Amaya gave chase while Ash fled.

They all ended up in a ballet room, which made Alice groan. "Really, we have to go to a girly place? I'd like my death to be somewhere cool."

Tomatsu crashed through the wall, grabbed Alice, and bit her. "Now she's marked as my family!"

Alice glared at him. "Bastard! That hurt! Oh god, the pain!"

A big fight broke out with Tomatsu, being the only good thing in this story, escaping. Grell and Sebastian stood over the squirming Alice, who was clutching her hand.

"If you don't take the venom out, she'll become a demon."

"But I don't want to hurt her."

Alice grew tired of their arguments. "HELLO! GIRL IN PAIN HERE! JUST SUCK THE FUCKING POISON OUT!"

In the end, like all crap stories, she ended up in hospital.

As soon as her mum left, Grell walked up to her. Alice smiled before saying the lines Bella should have said in the original.

"You come near me again, and I'll get a restraining order."

* * *

><p>Do not own Twilight (thank God)!<p>

**Cast-**

**Bella-Alice**

**Edward-Grell**

**Jasper/Carlisle-Sebastian**

**Alice-Ciel**

**Rosaline-Melody**

**Emmet-Rory**

**Bella's dad-Alice's dad**

**Bella's mom-Alice's mom**

**Bella's mom's boyfriend-Paul**

**Jessica-Angela**

**Mike-Pluto**

**Bella's Asian friend-Lau**

**Bella's only normal human friend-Ran-Mao**

**Laurent-Ash**

**Victoria-Amaya**

**James-Tomatsu**


	77. Her Butler, Bisexual

A/N: I am so out of it right now…

**Thanks to:**

**JoyHeart**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**DemonWolf95**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Psychotic and Snow**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty**

**liqui03**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**AndyFire123**

**Sparkly Butlerz**

**Red Cookies**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**panda1222**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**Perry Sutcliff**

**Souleatershinigami**

**VongolaXII**

**ellenmae**

Chase S belongs to **DemonWolf95 **(mentioned)

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki** (mentioned)

Csyanie T belongs to **RedPenBlueInk **(mentioned)

Andreas C belongs to **KorosuKa** (mentioned)

Lorence belongs to **Sparkly Butlerz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own my characters and this plot

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Four-Her Butler, Bisexual<p>

Ron stared at me in anticipation as I stared at him blankly. Although his reasoning may of sounded reasonable to him, it sounded like he was doing this out of his grudge for Tomatsu.

I knew what I had to say.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to decline your offer. It sounds like you're only doing this to get back at Tomatsu."

He stared at me blankly before sighing, his eyes drooping. "I knew you would say something like that. I mean, you have turned down the other sins offers. I just thought…."

I smiled shyly back at him before patting his back. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Ron nodded back before walking to the front, leading us back to his place. I made sure to stay at the back so that I could have more time to myself.

'_If I had agreed, would I have saved myself from the future death? Probably not, Eva did say that all Mistakens end up dying early.'_

My eyes shifted over to Luca, who was talking to Sebastian and Ciel with a bright smile.

'_I have a younger brother, not a sister. Is the ability of Mistakens that powerful? Powerful enough to actually effect everyone? I guess, in a way, I was talking to Luca the whole time, I wonder how he felt, being treated like somebody else….'_

I bit my lip before shaking my head; need another thing to think about.

'_Three more sins left….Melody, Teddy and Chase. I guess Chase will be easy enough to talk to, he seems really smart. I wonder how he got stuck being related to Grell….Meh, I'll have to ask him when I see him next. I'm more worried about Melody and Teddy. I hope Melody won't try and trap me again…and Teddy, I just hope his anger won't come out again.'_

"Well, we're here, I guess you guys can get back to the park following that trail." Ron declared, bringing me out my thoughts. I could tell that Ron still looked upset. I couldn't do anything for him.

….But somebody else can!

"Tomatsu!" I snapped, making the Neko Demon jump. He turned to me with a look of boredom.

"What do you want now Alice?" He asked, covering a yawn. Wow, he must be missing his kitty nap.

"I order you to 'kiss and make up' with Ron! You guys shouldn't let the past get between you!" I demanded.

Plus, if they become friends again, maybe Tomatsu will piss off and leave me alone.

Tomatsu grumbled before storming over to Ron. This was it! They were going to make up! Yay!

Wait, why is Tomatsu leaning into Ron's face? And why the heck is Ron BLUSHING?

Oh no…he's not, is he?

To my shock, and everyone else's, Tomatsu had grabbed Ron by the shoulders and _kissed him on the lips!_

I quickly covered Luca's eyes but could not cover mine. I felt something dribble down my face and realized that my nose was bleeding.

This is not something to get a nosebleed over! Oh god, what the heck is wrong with me?

Finally Tomatsu pulled away, licked his lips, and smirked. "Still taste the same as you did sixteen years ago."

Sixteen years ago….SIXTEEN YEARS AGO?

Ron was blushing and sputtering, Ciel and Sebastian had looks of boredom and disgust, Luka and Pluto were oblivious and I was here with a freakin nosebleed.

Which seemed attract everyone's attention.

"Big sister, why is your nose bleeding?" Luca asked, while Tomatsu began laughing.

"Ooh~ Does Alice like it when brother Tomatsu kisses guys? Maybe I should do it more often!" Tomatsu cackled, which made me want to throttle him.

"N-no! I-I thought you liked girls! Amaya!" I yelled.

He flicked his black hair before putting a pout on his face. It was creepy, but he looked more like a girl now.

"Alice…there are so many genders in the whole universe! I can't just settle for one gender. I do love Amaya with all my heart! But alas, she won't say it back! Sometimes she affectionate, other times she beats me up like a sack of potatoes. I promised I would never cheat on her….with other girls."

Ah, there's Tomatsu for you, always going for the loopholes.

"Still, what if Amaya found out! She would be so heart." I mumbled.

He snorted. "Please, she'll understand."

It was my turn to snort this time. "What by saying 'Oh Amaya, I love you so much but don't you think we should have a male in the relationship as well? That way, all our desires will be completed!'"

He smiled. "Exactly!"

I sweatdropped. "Tomatsu…you are a boy."

He shook his head to my surprise. "Actually Alice…..I'm genderless."

…

"Alice?"

…..

"Alice?"

…

"Yo, sister!"

…

"Hellooooo!"

"Tomatsu, I think you broke her."

"Nah, we all had a bet that it would be Grell who would break her!"

"Big sister?"

"It's alright Luca, Tomatsu broke her."

"I DIDN'T!"

…..

"While all is silent, I wish to tell you something."

"What is it Ron."

"You ever kiss me again, and I'll eat you."

"Deal! I'll just wait until your asleep….."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey…I think she's waking up."

What…

The….

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p>Eventually we managed to make it back home, after having said goodbye to Ron. On the way back I was in a daze.<p>

Was my brother bisexual?

I mean, is he even my brother? My sister? I hate being related to someone genderless. For now I'll just keep referring to him as a guy, which will make it easier.

Did that mean he was gay? No, he has Amaya…..

….I hope she's a girl, that would be weird if she was a guy…

As we approached the front door, I sent a hesitant look at Luca, who smiled back at. Right Alice, you have a little brother, not a little sister! It was an illusion! Besides, when I talk to Melody, everything will be cleared up!

….Just how the heck am I supposed to talk to her?

When I opened the door, I was immediately glomped. Looking up, I saw that I was Grell with his sharp-toothed smile.

"Alice! Your back! Perfect timing, I've already prepared wedding plans!"

Oh dear God.

"G-Grell, could you get off of me? You're crushing me!" I choked out, but he clung tighter.

"No! You'll just run off with those pests! If I keep you with me, you'll be with me forever!"

Oh dear God, he's like Amy Rose for them Sonic the Hedgehog games! Except he's a guy, I think, has a chainsaw instead and can easily take me down faster than I can run.

I feel so sorry for Sonic.

"It would be a wise idea to let her go, Mister Sutcliff; you are indeed crushing the young miss." Sebastian spoke up in his snobby voice.

Grell immediately let go off me, making me suck in a breath, and hugged Sebastian. "Oh Bassie! Are you jealous?"

Sebastian calmly pushed past Grell and walked inside, Ciel following behind with a bored look. Grell sighed before hugging me again, after I had stood up. "We should go on another date!"

"No."

"How about the beach?"

"No."

"The movies?"

"No."

"How about a-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He pouted while I just glared at him. I was so tired and only wanted to sleep, but Tomatsu then had to be a turd and ruin it.

"Oh yeah, you've got school tomorrow!"

Shit.

It was then that Grell finally seemed to notice Luca, who was looking at him in curiosity. Grell blinked before shrugging, making me gave him a confused look.

"Why aren't you bothered that there's a boy here instead of Lucy?"

"Frankly my dear, I knew that Lucy was a little boy from the start."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Y-you knew? And you didn't say anything!"

"Well, I thought everyone knew and that they liked to treat him as a girl! Nothing can be hid from my Shinigami eyes!"

"B-but I was tricked as well!"

"Yeah, but you need to actually be a Grim Reaper for it to work."

I growled before pushing past him, making him whine. I waved to Drocell and Snake, who were currently looking at Luca in confusion. I rushed upstairs, hearing Grell follow me.

Once we were both inside my room, I buried my head into my pillow.

"Oh Alice, you're suffocating yourself…."

"Mmph! Mm! mmph!"

"What?"

"Mmph!"

I felt Grell lift my head up before I turned to glare at him. "Leave me alone!"

"No! as lovers, we must reunite!"

"What the hell!"

He smirked before pressing his lips onto mine. I punched at his chest before giving up. Might as well give him what he wants.

That was, until I felt his tongue slide into my mouth

"EW!"

"TOMATSU! GET OUT MY ROOM!"

* * *

><p>I was having a nice dream, where I was in a valley of jelly.<p>

"Mmmm, jelly….."

It was great, until I felt myself being pushed off of my bed. I groggily sat up, running a hand through my bed head. I turned to see why I was pushed off the bed, only to see Tomatsu there with a big grin on his face.

The asshole! I told him he wasn't allowed to sleep in my room.

I stood up, winced a little at a minor bruise I had, before shaking Tomatsu awake. He looked at me in confusion before grinning and pulling me down beside him.

"Tomatsu! I told you to stay out my room!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Get out!"

He kept his annoying grin onto his face before leaning closer to me.

"Did you know that most Neko Demons have sex with their siblings?"

….

"YOU SICK PERVERT!"

~Bang!~

"OW, I was joking!...Put down the metal stick Alice!"

* * *

><p>Storming off to school without breakfast was a bad idea. What was worse was that I looked like a mess. I had slipped on a dirty T-shirt that needed washing, some jeans with holes in them and worn out trainers. Not to mention my hair could make Tomatsu's look neat.<p>

"At least school is normal."

That comforted me. No supernatural beings to bother me, no Tomatsu, not annoying lovers, no Tomatsu and did I mention no Tomatsu?

When I arrived, I couldn't find Csyanie or Andreas anywhere. Where the heck could they be? I found out when I passed the notice bored. It said that both of them, as well as five others, were chosen to go to France for a few weeks.

Oh great, that sucked, no normal friends!

"Well, well, well…Look who finally decided to show up." A familiar voice spoke up, sneering out each word. I groaned before turning around, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Jennifer! So good to see you….."

Jennifer Greenheart was the common 'bitch' at school. Her long hair was blond and looked as if had been through millions of hair products. Her makeup was heavy, making her dark blue eyes stand out. She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit and had a smug smirk on her face.

Just think, if I had agreed to her offer of friendship, I would have looked just as tacky.

"Rosaline…I noticed that lately, some 'friends' of your having been disappearing, and now I'm angry."

I blinked at her in confusion.

"Ash and I were destined to be together! Then he chose to hang around you and now he's gone!"

Oh bloody hell; I'm going to kill that freaking vampire!

"Yeah well, they all had to move…so, yeah. Anyway, I have classes to go to, so bye."

I was about to walk away from her when she grabbed my T-shirt collar and slammed into a wall. She sneered.

"You're not going anywhere Rosaline! You have been a pain in my backside since you moved here! Now I'm going to teach you some manners!"

She raised her fist and thrust it forward, but I quickly ducked before wrestling out her grip. She charged at me again but I once again dodged. Of course that didn't save me from getting her sharp nails to scratch my cheek. Blood dribbled down my cheek as I winced.

Bitch had claws!

This gave her the chance to shoot forward again but just as she was about to hit me, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

We both turned to look at the new person and simultaneously gasped. I then proceeded to groan and bang my head on the ground.

The one who had stopped Jennifer was someone that I was really annoyed by. His name? Lorence Natsume Anderson. Yes, the guy that Tomatsu mentioned who liked me because I beat him up. What? In my defence, he should not have been staring at me for _five hours straight._ Lorence, as well as coming from a spoilt rich family, was one of those popular noobs. As I've made it clear, I'm not on good terms with the popular people. He's popular with the girls, what with his long red hair (that's usually tied up), his blue and green eyes and that annoying scar under his left eye...

Fact is, he annoys me.

It also doesn't help that he's best friends with Teddy, who both teamed up to torment me for most of my childhood.

Why did _he_ have to show up?

Jennifer, meanwhile, was blushing before a coy smile curled up onto her lips.

"Lorence….Hello there~!" She giggled, acting innocent. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Lorence smirked back before releasing her wrist.

"It's nice to see you Jennifer, now kindly piss off before I break your neck." His smiled not leaving his face once.

She looked at him with wide eyes before snorting and storming off.

He then turned to me and smiled cheerfully. "Alice! I haven't seen you in forever! Still have those cute eyes~!"

My eye twitched. "Lorence, why don't you go and do what you told Jennifer, and piss off!"

He pouted before clinging to my arm. "Alice! My parents have fallen out lately and I feel so _alone_. Why don't you come to the park with me?"

"We have school! And I'm already late! Besides, why can't you go bother your sisters?"

"How about a good luck kiss on the cheek?"

"Lorence!" I growled threateningly but he waved it off.

I heard another set of footsteps before Lorence was shoved away. Lorence pouted while I felt myself be hoisted onto my feet. Looking up, my eyes widened before I stumbled back.

In front of me was Teddy, who did not look happy at all.

"Alice, what are you doing back?" He demanded, keeping a hold of Lorence who had his arms out stretched towards me.

"I had to come back…school is important." I stuttered before glaring. "Anyway, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Same reason, school is important. You shouldn't be here, as a Mistaken you are liable and an easy target."

I hissed at him, pointing towards Lorence.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lorence isn't human; he's a fox-demon."

A fox-demon..? Wait, I've heard about that before….

_"Then there are the Fox-Demons. They are great at shape-shifting and are known to be very greedy. Their children are actually cute."_

"Well, that's something you don't hear every day. Oh well, I'm going to class before more shit happens."

I ignored Lorence and Teddy's flabbergasted expressions and made my way inside the building, already trying to come up with some excuses for my lateness. Lorence and Teddy ran up to me, both playfully picking on me.

"Knock it off you assholes!"

Ah, things are starting to sound normal.

* * *

><p><strong>No-one's P.O.V<strong>

As the three friends/rivals/enemies/stalkers walked towards their class, a certain hooded man watched them with a blank look.

Erin sighed before glancing out the window.

"Not long now….Good luck Alice."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>So there you have it, an extra-long chapter for you lot!<p>

Now as an added bonus, here is the trailer for the story that will start after this finishes!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE-I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History-Trailer<strong>

**When I was a child, my grandmother would always tell my brother and me the same story.**

**Long ago, back when the nations we lived in were just starting, there was said to be mysterious people around that would act according to their nation's problems. If the nation was suffering from economic problems, these people would get sick, if they were at war, they would fight a similar person from the country they were fighting.**

**Anyway, these people, after seeing how their people were happy with their families, began to feel lonely. So the Gods, thankful for the nation people, granted them a wish. This wish was so that the countries could have a child.**

**These children were born on the day the country was made and was solely dedicated to them. They were also blessed with different gifts, gifts that had to remain hidden so that normal people could not get jealous.**

**Everything was perfect, until they learned there was a curse with it.**

**These children were exactly like their countries. They were forced to repeat history over and over again. They also had to choose the next child to be born as the nation's child so that they are forced to do it as well.**

**The nation people were upset about this but had to make do, these were their children and they loved them.**

**The normal people were unaware of this….until fifty years ago when a mysterious group in red showed up. Their plan was to use these people for their sick enjoyment and to eventually manipulate the nation people to their bidding.**

**For years this continued….until today.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE AN TRAILER ONE-SHOT, PLEASE ASK<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia!**


	78. Her Butler, Rival

A/N: So many chapters! Maybe twenty or so more to go!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty**

**K.H**

**DemonWolf95**

**CrazyinAbottle**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**liqui03**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Red Cookies**

**akira45**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**01LIVETOWRITE23**

**Souleatershinigami**

**VongolaXII**

**panda1222**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Ashley Middleson**

**KurandRobgirl**

Lorence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz

Aizawa K belongs to Rinatsu

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Five-Her Butler, Rival<p>

"Quit it!"

"But Alice~!"

"Lorence, I swear down, if you do not stop touching me, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"…Meh, to kill me you'll need to touch me so yay!"

"….."

I remembered how annoying Lorence was. Although he was calm right now, he could get extremely worse. It did not help that the majority of the class was glaring at me, like it was my fault their _precious Lorence_ was touching me.

Personally I'd rather he piss off.

I felt his hand slither closer to me, making my already foul mood fouler. I turned to him with a glare to which he smiled innocently at.

Time to bring out the big guns.

"Lorence, I have a boyfriend."

The look on his face was comical to me. It was a cross between shock, disbelief and anger. Now you are probably wondering why I would find that face funny.

Well, I admit it, most of the time I'm a sadist.

"You…have a boyfriend?" He asked slowly, as if not comprehending what he said.

"Yes."

"As in, a boy that kisses you and hugs you?"

"Yes."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"...Lorence?"

"I must meet this boyfriend!" He declared, standing up and raising his fist. Some girls swooned while the rest of us were wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"Why?" I really didn't want to know why, but if I didn't ask he'd probably tell me anyway.

"Because as of today, he is my RIVAL!"

"….Lorence, pack it in. you are embarrassing me," Teddy spoke up, sending a glare at the fox demon. Lorence seemed to be more intimidated by Teddy, because he paled and immediately sat down. I stared at the two in disbelief before turning to Teddy.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what," he yawned out.

"Made him shut up?"

"Can't tell you."

"Bastard."

He shook his head while I pouted. Does he enjoy seeing Lorence torment me? He's probably more sadistic then me…

Hmm, speaking of Teddy, why hasn't he done anything to me yet? He is Wrath after all.

"Miss Rosaline! We are close to your final exams so PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled, making me jump. I felt my cheeks heating up as most of the students laughed.

Stupid day dreams!

"Why does it matter, I'm going to die soon anyway." I mumbled, which made Teddy and Lorence look at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Teddy shook his head before leaning closer to me. "I'm not here on Sin business."

I quickly glanced at the teacher, who was now reprimanding Lorence, before turning to Teddy. "Then why are you really here?"

"I heard from the mutt that you wanted to speak with Melody, well I know how you can speak to her."

I stared at him in shock, ignoring my teacher going on about how students never listened to him. Luckily for me, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. We waited until everyone left, until it was just Teddy, Lorence and me.

"So, how do I get in contact with Melody?" I asked him, after making sure the coast was clear.

He sighed, running a hand through his bluish hair. "It's actually really quiet simple. You see, all you have to do is trick one of her lackeys. And by that, I mean either Aimee or Amaya."

"How does tricking her lackeys get me to Melody?"

"By tricking them, you'll be able to follow them back to Melody. Now, I suggest you trick Aimee. She's much easier to deal with then the psycho one."

I rolled my eyes; Amaya was a psycho with everyone but Tomatsu. A small smirk crawled onto my face; I would love to see her reaction to Tomatsu being genderless.

Lorence, feeling left out, butted into the conversation. "The better question is, how are you going to trick her?"

Teddy smirked, reminding me of the days that he got me into detention with him. Oh gees, this is not going to end well.

"During a meeting with the sins, I overheard Amaya yelling at Aimee for her crush. Her crush is in fact, the Grim Reaper William Speers." He said, chuckling slightly.

William Speers? Oh he's the poor sap that's forced to do all the work…mind you, I'm not sure if I should be grateful to him or hate him, he was the one who dumped Grell on me after all. Just two more years until Grell's punishment is over….

"So what do you want me to do about it? Go to the Shinigami world and kidnap him?" I demanded, knowing that it would be a difficult task.

"Nope," Teddy said making me looking at him confusion. "We don't need the real William. See, because Lorence is a shape shifter, he can just turn into William, which will be enough."

I groaned while Lorence smiled. Great, I'm stuck with the prick longer.

Looking at the time, I realized that it was getting late.

"I'd better go; the others will wonder where I am." I told them, grabbing my school bag. When I was half way home, I realized that Lorence was following me. I stopped and glared at him.

"Lorence….why the heck are you following me?"

He pouted. "I want to meet this boyfriend of yours!"

I held up my hands in defeat. "Fine then! But cause a seen and you are so dead."

He cheered before hugging me. I pushed him away before stomping ahead. It was bad enough that Grell acted like this, but at least he had an excuse.

His excuse was him being a transsexual bastard.

* * *

><p>Arriving at home, I gave Lorence one more warning look before opening the door. Only to be immediately pounced on by Grell. This is oddly familiar….<p>

"Alice! Your back! I was so worried when you didn't come home to greet me! Come give your girlfriend a kiss!"

I hate you so much Grell…

Pushing him off, I saw Lorence look at Grell with a look of disbelief. "This…is your boyfriend? A Shinigami?"

I shrugged my shoulders, which was hard because Grell was still clinging to me. "I know it's hard to believe but I have a theory that fate just hates me."

Grell looked at Lorence in distaste, clinging to me harder. "Alice, my dear, who is that mongrel?"

I have a feeling these guys are not going to get along.

"This is Lorence, a friend from school." I told him, pushing him off of me so I could stand.

Grell smirked, "a friend? So nothing more?"

I nodded, "just a friend."

Lorence looked angry but seemed to hide it well, I rolled my eyes. "Now that you've met my boyfriend, can you please go home?"

He suddenly smirked before pointing a finger at Grell. "Now I recognize you, Grell Sutcliff, big brother to Pride. Hmm, I won't lose to you! From now on, you are my rival!"

Grell smirked in return. "Fine then! But you'll lose to me because Alice loves me!"

While these two were yelling, I snuck into the house and closed the door.

"Idiots," I mumbled before heading to the living room. In there, I saw Luca with Drocell. As soon as he saw me, Luca ran over and hugged me. "Hello big sister!"

I smiled back hesitantly, although he wasn't Lucy he was just as cute…"Hello Luca."

"I thought to myself, why are the Shinigami and fox demon fighting?" Drocell spoke up, making me sigh.

"They're fighting over me, the nimrods."

Looking out the window, I saw Lorence heading off while Grell stormed into the house.

"Alice! That fox demon said that tomorrow you and him will be going to see Envy! I will not allow that mongrel near you! I'm coming too!" He demanded, stopping his foot.

He was like a child…

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, but if you two cause trouble I will seriously kill you." I then turned to Drocell and got an idea.

"Drocell, can you come too!" I asked him with pleading eyes. If he came, then maybe I can get more info on Eva out of him!

He looked at me blankly before nodding. "Of course, it's my sole duty to protect…"

I smiled before hugging him, which made Grell growl. "Thank you! Now I won't be surrounded by maniacs!"

"Hey!"

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day!

* * *

><p>The next day, after school had finished, we decided to try and get Aimee to appear in my back garden. My back garden was like a jungle because we had no time to do the gardening. I could see some toys lying around, as well as the shed in the back.<p>

Teddy had told me at school that he had sent a message to the fallen angel world that William would be at my garden. In said garden was Lorence, who shape shifted into William, Grell, who was glaring at him, Drocell, who looked bored, Luca, who looked excited and me, who was currently wishing to be anywhere but here.

We had been waiting for quite some while but nothing had happened. I was contemplating giving up until Luca suddenly pointed to the sky. "An angel! An angel is coming!"

This was happening! We were about to trick Aimee! Nothing could ruin this moment.

That was what I was thinking at the time, until I actually saw who the angel was.

With her short black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes and moody expression, Amaya Kagemusha slew over to us before landing in front of me. I gulped as she gritted her teeth.

Why the heck was she here?

"WHERE IS TOMATSU?" She screeched, looking ready to kill…

This is not good…

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p>Drama~!<p>

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru-**Your one-shot of Prince Soma will be up this week

**gallowsCallibrator**-Your Prussia one-shot will be up as soon as you tell me what you want it!

**To the people who I owe Avatar one-shots-**4 of them are done, so they will be up tomorrow, I'm working on the rest this week.

**I have got 10 reviews on the Avatar fic, the first chapter will be up on Saturday!**

**Really big contest-**

**As you people know, as soon as My Butler Killed My Mom is finished, a Hetalia fic called 'I Knew I shouldn't Have Flunked History,' will be posted up. The majority of you voted for it after all. Now there are THREE positions opened for people to send in an Oc, but only THREE! To win this, you must answer these six questions:**

**1-What did Grell and Alice do in the kitchen that made Alice's mum mad?**

**2-Why did Grell kill Alice's mum?**

**3-In the Haunted mansion arc, who gave Alice advice while she was knocked out?**

**4-What is Alice's favourite food?**

**5-Why did Alice stop fighting years ago?**

**6-Why does Alice hate Ciel + Sebastian?**

If you get all the questions right, you can be a MAIN CHARACTER

If you get 4 of the questions right, you can be a MINOR CHARACTER

If you get 2 of the questions right, you can be a LESSER CHARACTER

**PM THE ANSWERS, I'LL INGORE YOU IF YOU PUT THE ANSWERS IN A REVIEW!**

**Finally, as a last notice, you are all invited to a wedding between me and….Atama Ga Kuru Teru!**

**I am sorry for what is about to happen~!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>Aura <strong>from 'My Soul to Steal' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Riley** from 'World is Ours' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Persia** belongs to ILUVNCIS

**Cassandra **belongs to one of my friends

**Rhianna** belongs to another of my friends.

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM BLACK BUTLER, HETALIA, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE, AVATAR OR TAILS DOLL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Atama and TD wedding, in SCRIPT FORM! (HOSTED BY THE BAD TOUCH TRIO)<strong>

TD: Oh God, I can't do this….Why do I have to be the bride?

Alice: Simple, because Atama said she's look good in the tux.

TD: Lies! I am more manlier! The first six years of my life, I looked like Harry Potter!

Alice: Whatever, anyway, I'd better go and check on the guests, you've got five minutes.

TD: Grr…

**-In the main church area, Enter Alice, Amaya and Tomatsu-**

Alice: -Sees Tomatsu and Amaya- Wow, you two make up fast!

Amaya: Meh, he knows that he belongs to me!

Tomatsu: Currently on PM, Amaya is fighting the Bad Touch Trio over me. It doesn't help that I've been flirting with Romano…

Amaya: -Glares- Well you'd better quit it!

Tomatsu: But Amaya!

Amaya: I will kill you –holds up a sword-

Tomatsu: I'll behave! So, how is TD?

Alice: She's upset that she has to be the bride.

Tomatsu: Well, she's got the temper of a woman PMsing.

Amaya: And what do you mean by that!

Tomatsu: -runs away-

Amaya: -follows-

Alice:…weirdoes.

**-In main church area, with Leonie, Greedling and Pride-**

Leonie: Seriously, my creator is getting married, can't you two get along!

Pride: No

Greedling: Unless she's paying me

Leonie: I hate you guys, so much

-Tomatsu trips on falls on Leonie-

Tomatsu: Ow, shit –sees Leonie and smirks- Well hello there beautiful

Greedling: Piss of cat, she's MINE!

Pride: Let the sacrifice go or I'll kill you.

Tomatsu: Meep –Runs-

Leonie:…The only cute guy and you guys scare him away! –Crosses arms-

**-In main church area, with Alex, Jokers, Boris, Ace and Peter-**

Alex: I'm so bored! I wish I had Mon sticky friend with me…oh, wait, you killed him!

Peter: Alex! My love, please don't blame me! Let Peter give you a kiss!

Alex: RABIES!

Ace: Haha, Alex seriously doesn't like you! Mind you, she hates Blood more!

Joker (white): Miss Alex, you should be glad to see your creator get married

Joker (black): Oh joy, seeing bitches getting married

Boris: Is it me, or is there another Neko here?

Alex: It's just you….Hehe

**~In main church area, with Cheryl, Riley, America, Italy and Romano~**

Cheryl: ~rocking back and forth~ I'm in my safe room, I'm in my safe room, I'm in my safe room!

Riley: -Looking at Cheryl as if she was insane-Err, are you okay?

Cheryl: Okay? Okay! No, I'm not! I'm out here! In the open! Anything could get me!

Riley: -Looks confused-

America: She's aggoraphobic

Riley: -Now understands- Oh! Don't worry, your safe here!

America: Yeah, because the Hero is here too!

Cheryl: -Looks ready to cry-

Romano: Oi bastard, leave her alone!

Cheryl: -Sits between the Italian brothers, who wrap their arms around her-

Riley: Wow, so this is what agoraphobia induces -snuggles up to America-

America: Too right babe -Wraps arm around Riley-

Amaya: GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE TOMATSU!

Cheryl & Riley: A female Romano...

**-In the main church area, with Aura, Sebastian, Ciel, Grell-**

Aura: When is this thing going to start?

Sebastian: Soon, very soon

Ciel: I get the feeling this is a very bad idea

Grell: -Sighs- I wonder when my boyfriend will get here...

Aura: -Looks shocked- You have a boyfriend? I thought you liked Sebastian! Is it William?

Ciel: His 'boyfriend' is actually a girl called Alice, unlike you, her soul is something that every supernatural wants...

Aura: So you mean like vampires and stuff

Sebastian: Correct

Aura: Ouch

-Alice arrives-

Alice: I've given up on trying to save Tomatsu, he's currently tormenting America's girlfriend

Grell: Alice! -hugs-

Aura: Oh, so you are Alice

Alice: Yep! You must be Aura, I loved you in your story!

Aura: -blushes- Thanks

-Alice looks around and groans-

Sebastian: Something the matter Miss Alice?

Alice: That bastard, Eli, is here

**-In main church area with Eli, Rhianna, Cassandra, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Jet-**

Eli: -glaring at the dress that he was forced into- Why do I have to wear a dress?

Rhianna: Because you are currently trapped in a girl's body, you should look the part

Cassandra: People from your world are so weird

Rhianna: Aren't we just

Aang: It's so exciting that we are in another world!

Katara: Aang, calm down. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Toph would have come

Sokka: Her parents wouldn't have let her and she wouldn't even be able to see the ceremony, Suki on the other hand...

Zuko: I don't understand why I am here

Eli: You are here because you are emo

Zuko: ?

-Jet smirks and wraps his arm around Eli-

Eli: For the last time, I AM A BOY!

Jet: So?

Eli: I give up!

**-Wedding music begins to play, Atama is at the front smiling (inwardly she's cheering because she gets to be the groom)-**

-Standing beside Atama is France, her best man. He is lewdly staring at all the people in the room, happy to be surrounded by hot men and woman. Everyone turns to the door as TD comes out in a dress, looking ready to kill. Following her is her bride's maid, Persia (who found out at school about the wedding and said that she had to be apart of it). As soon as TD is opposite Atama, the music stops. The preist steps forward and is revealed to be Spain-

Spain: Hola mi amigos! Ready to be wedded?

TD: Get it over with already!

Atama: Your just pissy because you are in a dress

TD: -Smirks- Yeah, you keep smiling now, just wait until the honeymoon

Audience: Ooh~

Spain: (Seen as I never been to a wedding, I apologize for the rushness) First, give your vows!

TD: I promise to always read your stories, and stand by you until the end of fanfiction. Also, I promise to beat the shit out all the flamers, if they ever come near you

Spain: -cries- So touching! Romano, we should get married next (SPAMANO!)

Romano: -Blushing- Bastard!

Spain: Atama, your vows

Atama: I promise to always be hyper and be a good friend, also, I promise to always stay clear wehn you are clearly PMsing

TD: Hey!

Spain: -Crying more- Aw! Atama, do you take TD to be your awfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, until death do you part

Atama: Meh, what the heck

Spain: And do you TD, take Atama to be your husband

TD: -Growls-

Spain: -in sickness and health, until death do you part?

TD: Y-yeah

Spain: Is there any objections?

-All was silent until the door busted open and in stepped Prussia-

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME OBJECTS!

TD: Fuck, I thought I locked you in the cellar!

Prussia: NOBODY CAN CONTAIN THE AWESOMENESS! -runs to the front and grabs Atama- Now you are comming with me!

TD: Let go of my husband/wife/friend/email buddy!

Prussia: Never! Nothing can stop the awesome me! -Gets close to the door-

TD: OH YEAH, WELL I HAVE ONE PERSON THAT CAN STOP YOU!

Prussia: Who?

-The church door bangs open and in steps Hungary, armed with a frying pan-

Prussia:..Shit -Lets go of Atama, who looked as if she was drooling and runs, Hungary right behind him-

-The church was silent before something exploded. Everyone turned to see TD disappear, now instead of a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses, was a doll that looked like Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Except that there was a red gem hanging from it's head.-

-Everyone froze in fear before running-

Audience: IT'S THE DREADED TAILS DOLL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

TD: ShIt, ThErE gOeS mY fUtUrE

Atama: I'm still here!

TD: -Hugs Atama- WaNnA gO tO lAs VeGaS aNd GeT mArRiEd, I hEaR yOu CaN dO iT tHrOuGh DrIvE tHrU!

Atama: Deal!

-And they lived happily ever after!-

The end!


	79. Her Butler, Kitty Love

A/N: Contest results right at the end!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**liqui03**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**ellenmae**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Red Cookies**

**akire45**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Souleatershinigami**

**KurandRobgirl**

Lorence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this plot and Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Six-Her Butler, Kitty Love<p>

Have you ever seen a pissed off angel before? Because I assure you it's something you do not want to see. I swear, if she could, Amaya would be spitting out acid by the fury in her eyes.

"Where's Tomatsu?" She demanded, her voice laced with anger.

"How should I know, I don't stalk him twenty four seven, that's his thing." I said, but recoiled when she glared at me.

Seriously, what does Tomatsu see in this girl?

"If you don't take me to him, I'll burn the fricken house down!" She screeched. I imagined her as the wolf from the 'three little piglets' story.

I wonder if she would actually say the wolf's lines too.

"You wouldn't do that," I replied but if her eyes told me anything, she would.

I glanced wearily at her but then stopped in confusion. Her death date looks really weird:

AHSUMEGAK AYAMA- 4312/11/25

It looks exactly like the Demon death dates but more clear…as if it was backwards…!

I snapped my fingers, making the others look at me in confusion. "Finally! I can see when that fricken demon will die! TAKE THAT SEBASTIAN!"

Amaya rolled her eyes, "nice, you know when your friend will die, so what! I demand to see Tomatsu!"

I heard Grell chuckle, which meant trouble. "Maybe the mutt can transform into the kitten, it will be a worthy sacrifice."

Lorence, who had transformed back to normal, hissed before diving on Grell, thus starting another fight. Honestly, couldn't they go five minutes without wanting to kill each other?

Apparently not.

Punches and kicks were thrown everywhere and my backyard began to look more wrecked then it did before. I shook my head, wondering how long I would have to put up with this nonsense.

"It's like they're kids fighting over the last cookie," I mumbled.

Drocell suddenly turned to me and gazed around boredly. "That angel has been around the area when you went with that werewolf, is what I thought."

Amaya was around here when we were with Ron? Could she have seen Tomatsu kiss Ron?

That would probably explain why she was currently pissed.

I sighed, knowing that Grell and Lorence were keeping themselves busy. Luca had ran back inside the house after Amaya had started yelling and Drocell seemed content in just watching the two supernatural men brawl.

"Come on then, I'll take you to him…if I can find him." I gestured her to follow me, which she did, and headed back inside the house. Ciel was in the kitchen, being hugged by Luca. He looked at us in a frustrated way before waving his arm around.

"He's with Sebastian."

Why would Tomatsu be with Sebastian? I didn't think those two got along….

Walking further into the house, Amaya and me entered the living room only to freeze and stare.

Tomatsu was in his cat form, looking terrified. He was currently being held by Sebastian, who was petting him.

Oh yeah, Sebastian has a cat obsession, poor Tomatsu.

"What the hell? Why are you being stroked you moron?" Amaya demanded, looking flabbergasted.

Tomatsu looked as us in relief before his eyes landed on Amaya. He froze up, getting paler by the minute. Wow, Amaya strikes fear into Mistakens and Neko Demons.

Impressive.

"Sebastian," I began, "why the heck are you molesting Tomatsu?"

He looked at me with a calm look, but had yet to let go of Tomatsu. "Miss Alice, cats are such unique creatures, are they not? We should treat them with as much affection as we can."

"So…basically you molest any cat you can get your hands on?"

"No, I merely show them affection, just as I am showing it to Mister Tomatsu, who came padding over to me in his cat form."

"I DID NOT YOU BASTARD! I WAS PLANNING ON HIGH-TAILING IT OUT HERE WHEN YOU _KIDNAPPED_ ME!" Tomatsu hissed out, struggling in Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian ignored his outburst and continued to pet him. I noticed that Amaya was struggling to keep a straight face, probably enjoying the fact that Tomatsu was being tortured. Without anyone noticing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. Wow, I haven't used this in a while.

Slowly, I turned the camera app on and began to record Tomatsu and Sebastian. This was good blackmail!

Tomatsu must have noticed what I was doing, because he increased his escape efforts. I actually felt sorry for him, but then I remembered what he did two days ago and kept recording.

Tomatsu's saviour came in the end, because he was getting sick and tired of what was going on. Snake, said person who saved Tomatsu, yanked Tomatsu out of Sebastian's grip chucked him at Amaya, who caught him.

Before anyone could speak, Snake left the room, muttering "more troublesome then Hope."

I'm not more troublesome then that dragon!

I turned my attention back to Amaya, who had squeezed Tomatsu so hard that he had collapsed in her grip. She then looked at me and sighed.

"I'll take the doll, your brother and you to Envy. There's no point bringing those two out there, Envy won't like it if they are fighting over you."

I grumbled a little but nodded reluctantly. Grell and Lorence were too busy fighting, they wouldn't notice if I was gone for a little while.

"Luca! Drocell! Get here!" I yelled, waiting for the two to show up.

"I bid you good luck, Miss Alice." Sebastian said, before leaving the same way Snake did. I do hope they don't start fighting…

"Hey! Can I go now?" Tomatsu mumbled, looking sheepish. Amaya gazed at him with an unreadable look before shaking her head. "Tomatsu, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"D'oh!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is so cool!" Luca exclaimed, running through the extremely white building. For Fallen angels, they sure stuck to the whole 'pure' thing.<p>

"Don't run too far!" I yelled, chasing after him. Sheesh was I getting out of shape or was he a lot faster than Lucy used to be?

Amaya had taken us to this abandoned warehouse, which actually disguised their new base. She had then told us to keep going straight and we would find Envy at the end. She then promptly kidnapped Tomatsu (who was still in cat form) and left.

Drocell was walking beside me, just gazing off into the distance. It kind of creeped me out.

I heard a thump and turned to see Luca had run into a door. The idiot, he should look where he was going!

"I found the door!" He yelled, with a big grin on his face. I shook my head and carefully lifted him up from the floor, dusting off any dirt that might have gotten onto him.

"That's great Luca, but next time, please look where you are going."

He rubbed his head sheepishly but suddenly clutched me when the doors flew open. A figure emerged from the door, a familiar figure with long blonde hair…

"Alice! You came back! I knew you would!" Melody AKA Envy yelled, throwing herself at me. I managed to dodge at the last second, but that didn't seem to upset her in the slightest.

"Envy-"

"Call me Melody!"

"…Melody, I came here to ask you something."

"Of course you did! Nobody ever visits me because I'm the little sister of the 'deranged sister/brother/whatever the fuck that angel was. Melody said, scowling.

Wow, her older sibling must have been cracked up. Glad I wasn't alive when this person was.

"Melody, It's not that I don't like you, because you're my friend. It's just this issue is really important to me."I said, trying to calm her down.

apparently, I'm shit at that though.

"Hmph! I'll make a deal with you." She said, turning from a pissed off angel to a smirking demon. I still can't believe I thought she was innocent.

She's like one of those annoying yaoi fans (no offence!), the type that hate it when their favourite gay couple don't do anything.

"What kind of deal?" I asked wearily, to which she grinned at.

"I'll tell you the truth about your brother…."

She knows?

"….If you listen to my story!"

…Bollocks.

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's short but I didn't know what to put in this chapter! So, next chapter will be interactive! Watch out for her story because a bitchy angel will be in it~!<strong>

**Anyway, before I announce the results for the Hetalia thing, here is an Omake for Red Cookies-**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>Red Cookies kidnaps Alice!

Alice was innocently texting (bashing) Jennifer on her phone when suddenly a girl jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"HEY GRELL, LORENCE, LOOK WHO I'VE GOT!" She yelled, before running. Alice sighed, before trying to get comfy.

Lorence and Grell saw their precious Alice being carried away and chased after the laughing girl. Around circles, they ran after each other with Alice contemplating suicide.

The lesson in life? Grab an Alice and you'll have two supernatural maniacs after you.

…It's a good thing Red Cookies is very fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Results-<strong>

**People who fall into the 6/6 results-**

**Neko13Kuran**

**I'm fluent in Google translate**

**daleksuperfan**

**People who got 4/6 or 5/6-**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty**

**Sparkly Butlerz**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**People who got 2/6 or 3/6-**

**Perry Sutcliff**

**Thank you all for entering, but as you know, there can only be ONE main character. I couldn't decide who to choose as the winner, so I went on a random chooser and the winner for the main character is…..**

_**I'M FLUENT IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**_

**Now here's the important question:**

**MALE OR FEMALE, PLEASE TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**Now, I am a fair person. So, here's the next announcement. All you other people get to be a secondary characters. There are a lot of countries but I need pacific genders, here's the list of available characters-**

**Austria (optional)**

**Switzerland (female)**

**Liechtenstein (male)**

**Lithuania (male)**

**Prussia (male)**

**Estonia (female)**

**Latvia (optional)**

**Belarus (male)**

**Ukraine (optional)**

**Scotland (male)**

**Wales (male)**

**Ireland (male)**

**N. Ireland (female)**

**Portugal (optional)**

**Hong Kong (optional)**

**If you don't see one you like, please PM which one you want. REMEMMBER, THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN LISTED ABOVE!**


	80. Her Butler, Envy's Story

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I was at my sister's house with my two nephews. Anyway, this is an interactive chapter so hope you enjoy it!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**akira45**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**VongolaXII**

**Escape to Ouran**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**KurandRobgirl**

**K.H**

**angelyuki789**

**Poke-trenner**

**ellenmae**

Chase S belongs to DemonWolf95

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji; if I did Pluto, the twin triplets and Drocell would be alive. Also, Snake would be in the anime.

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

**Note: This is an interactive chapter. The first and last bit will be the main interactive bit, the rest is told in Envy/Melody's P.O.V.**

**Warning: Character(s) deaths**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Seven-Her Butler, Envy's Story<p>

Hello.

What you are about to hear is a story behind one of the sins's past. While reading this, please keep an open mind.

Your decision will decide the fate for this sin.

* * *

><p>Let me begin by telling you that I hated my older sibling every since I was born. My sibling was born as a special fallen angel, the type that was both female and male.<p>

The reason this was special was because fallen angels who were born like that had the most fantastic of lives.

They named the girl side Angela and the boy side Ash.

When I was born, my parents were unhappy that I was not a special angel like my sibling. But I was thankful because I would not like to share my body with that of another angel. I liked to refer to them as two different beings so as to not confuse myself.

Just like I hate Angela and Ash, they hated me to. They called me 'impure' but I honestly did not care, they were just as impure as me.

I was forced to stay with my sibling after our parents died a tragic death. I had to watch Angela and Ash's purifying sessions with the humans. It was disgusting how they would attach different body parts to other people, like they do when fixing a doll.

Ash and Angela thought they were doing the right thing but I could see it in the humans faces, they found themselves disgusting and worthless.

How could you call those humans 'pure'?

Sadly I was the only fallen angel that could see this, all the other fallen angels thought it was brilliant. They loved it so much that Angela and Ash became 'Envy.'

Envy, the definition meaning to be jealous of someone, was a feeling both my sibling and I felt. They were jealous of humans because they knew, deep down, that they were freaks.

I was jealous of my sibling because everyone cared more about them then they did for me.

Eventually these feelings got to me so much that I ran away. I arrived in London and disguised as a human, in hopes that I could just live the rest of my life in peace.

It was then, that I met **him**.

To me, it was love at first site. With his beautiful auburn hair, his shining purple eyes and his talent at making fine dolls.

Yes Alice, I'm talking about Drocell.

I knew him when he was still alive. He was sweet and kind but served a very selfish rich man. By the end of the month we were lovers and were planning to run away together.

But sadly, like most of my look, our love was ruined.

I think my sibling was jealous of me for finding love. Why else would she purposefully ruin our relationship?

She had disguised as different angel and seeked out a Grim Reaper. I knew this because the Reaper himself told me it was him that did that horrible act.

The Grim Reaper's name was Chase Sutcliff, the one and only Pride.

I don't blame him for what he did because it was my sibling who tricked him. They had a very good ability at tricking people.

Anyway, they made up a lie that Drocell was next to be on the death list. I had heard about It from a friend but it was too late, Drocell was dead before I could even get there.

But it didn't stop there, oh no it got worse. Ash and Angela had told me that I was never to leave them and that I shouldn't be in love with humans because they were 'impure.'

She then took Drocell's body and….and….

I'm not crying!

She stuffed his body with straw and turned it into her own little slave! Why should I be upset….why?…..why?

Of course Ash and Angela had their plan all figured out. The purify all humans. They had even used their purifying methods on the queen of that time. You didn't know? The queen you had then was a fake-to hide the fact the real one died.

Though I'm not innocent myself, I was the one who killed the queen, she had begged me in the end.

My Sibling's plan would have been perfect if it weren't for that one flaw.

They became obsessed with Ciel Phatomhive.

You already knew he was a human? I bet you didn't know he was from the noble families. What was that you mumbled? "Spoiled Brat"?

Wow, what Amaya told me must be true. That you hate Ciel and Sebastian with a burning passion.

Anyway, when they saw him as a little boy they instantly disliked him for being so impure. In revenge, they burnt down his house and 'purified' his parents together. It was ghastly sight, not something I would like to describe to you.

What? He never talked about it? Well I wouldn't either!

Anyway, it got worse after he contracted the demon. They became so obsessed with making him pure that it led to their death by the hands Sebastian.

That day, I smiled.

After their death, I was chosen as the next Envy which I found odd until I found out the reason. Angela and Ash had left the position to me when they knew all I wanted to do was be free. The truth about the position of Envy is that whoever gets it is cursed to suffer through the emotion of jealousy constantly.

In the end, Ash and Angela had completely ruined my life.

It was around that time that I met Aimee. She was hired to teach me how to be a 'good' leader. I liked her, she was someone who I would have rather been related to. Though I did find out that she was secretly in love with a Grim Reaper, but unlike my sibling I did not tell anyone and left her to her love.

It was hard though, I was Envy after all.

A few years later, I was travelling down the human streets of London when I met Amaya. She was an angel who had been abandoned and was currently going through the process of becoming a fallen angel.

She was strong, I knew that because she almost killed me.

I liked her strength so I offered a position as my bodyguard. She was reluctant at first but eventually I got her to join me.

So even though I was forced to feel jealousy a lot, I lived a good life. That was until I met Wallace.

He came to me one day, out of the blue! He told me that if I were to have a Mistaken that I wouldn't need to feel jealousy anymore. By having a Mistaken, I had something everyone else would want and instead of me being jealous, they would be jealous of me.

I know it sounds horrible but Alice, I'm just so sick and tired of this feeling. I want it to go away!

That's why I listened to him, even though Aimee and Amaya tried to persuade me out of it. (And by that, I mean Aimee smacked me on the head with books while Amaya kept bullying me.)

But all their attempts were in vain, though they did successfully scar me.

So he told me what school you were in and I managed to trick some humans into thinking I was their daughter. Of course I didn't suspect that Greed would also use that trick on the humans related to mine! It was so frustrating acting all shy, because all I wanted to do was strange him.

I didn't expect much from a Mistaken to be honest, it's what happens when you grow up with a human-hating angel. But when I first saw you….and you said suck kind words to me…well, I guess that was the day that I knew what happiness was like.

That was the day I wished Angela and Ash could have been like you. It made me envious of your sister-brother, because Lucy-Luca was lucky to grow up with such a kind person as a sibling.

Why did you snort? It's true!

I'm ashamed to admit this but I became obsessed with you. You were the first person to actually truly look out for me. Aimee was nice but it was part of her job and Amaya, although thankful, spent most her time bullying me.

So that's my story…

* * *

><p>I bent my head down in shame, it was bad enough I told Alice the truth but the fact that my love, Drocell, was also in the room did nothing to help.<p>

I looked back up at Alice and saw that she was startled, probably because I could feel the tears sliding down my face. "Please Alice, won't you stay here? By manipulating a Mistaken soul, I can erase the envious feelings. Don't worry! They won't affect you or hurt you! I just want the feeling to go away…."

"I'll make it better as well! Your friends can stay here too! It's not just beneficial to you, but isn't your twin brother in love with Amaya? Though I do wonder about the kiss with Gluttony…"

"Melody-wait, you saw the kiss?"

"Everyone did. Lust got a hard on, Greed wouldn't stop laughing, Sloth found it boring, Gluttony refuses to face anyone, Wrath found it disgusting and Chase kept mumbling about how lucky that his brother wasn't there."

I then turned to her with a determined expression.

"Please Alice! Stay with me and I promise to keep Wallace away!"

"Melody…."

* * *

><p>After hearing her story it's up to you to decide on the question. The most common answer to this question will decide the fate of Envy.<p>

**Is it alright for Envy to keep Alice to rid of her jealous feelings?**

The fate of the question determines the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Poor Melody, having to grow up with psychotic sisterbrother/thing. Please choose carefully~

This chapter is actually dedicated to **One Hell Of A Ninja** who's classmates are a bunch of assholes. DON'T WORRY, I'LL KILL THEM WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!

**Right, These are the requests I know of:**

gallowsCallibrator-Prussia One-shot

Moonlightpheonix-xX- Avatar one-shot and Soul Eater one-shot

Sparkly Butlerz- Avatar one-shot

Neko13Kuran- Avatar one-shot

Red Cookies- Death Note one-shot

Escape to Ouran- Avatar one-shot

Okami no Shirayuki- Heart no kuni no Alice one-shot

IS THERE ANYONE I HAVE MISSED?

**Right, I know I give a lot of story previews but this was is really important. It's for people who have watched Soul Eater or heard about it. Both Moonlightpheonix-xX and me are working on this story and it means a lot to us if you would read it. I'll be posting a preview one-shot of it called 'This Is Clearly The Box's Fault' so please check it out and I will be very grateful! I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU WILL READ IT!**

There are still positions open for the Hetalia fic.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	81. Her Butler, Illusion

**A/N: PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FELLOW WRITERS, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Thanks To:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**JoyHeart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**DemonWolf95**

**akira45**

**Red Cookies**

**Psychotic and Snow**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**KHRLover1997**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Poke-trenner**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx**

**VongolaXII**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**ellenmae**

**SecretlyADemon**

Laurence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz

Andreas C belongs to KorosuKa

Csyanie T belongs to RedPenBlueInk

Liza belongs to Fury-Writer-17

Aimee H belongs to Sutcliff-Fan

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventy Eight-Her Butler, Illusions<p>

I could see it in Melody's eyes, the desperation of trying to get rid of such a horrid feeling. My heart went out for her, she didn't want this and I could tell.

Even though I never knew this Angela/Ash person, I already hated them.

But as much as I wanted to help her, she was still a friend of mine, I knew I couldn't. Because that would be an empty promise.

"_You'll die saving the most precious thing to you and nothing will change that."_

Lowering my head, causing my black hair to block my face, I finally decided to answer Melody.

"I'm sorry but staying here will not change anything."

I heard her gasp before I felt small, fragile, hands grabbed my face. My gaze met her amethyst eyes. "What does Alice mean? We are so confused."

Ah, she's gone back to talking in the third person again. Oh dear, does she only do this when her emotions get high?

"Melody…there is something that's going on and because of it I can't make any promises. I can't stay by your side because it won't work…."

At the rate I've been meeting the sins, it probably won't be long before I meet this 'Wallace' guy. And if what Eva said is true….

Her eyes filled with tears and just for a second I saw the old Melody I became friends with. But I couldn't, she needed to learn herself.

Just like I had to learn that all my friends betrayed me…

* * *

><p>(<strong>Takes place after returning from the Shinigami's world, learning about the last sin. NOBODIES P.O.V)<strong>

_While everyone was in the living room, enjoy their time, Alice slipped out of the room and rushed to hers. After making sure her room was locked, the golden-eyed girl walked over to her bed and sat down._

_Ash…her big brother like figure was actually a vampire….Lust, the sin of desiring sexual favours. _

_Rory…a quiet young man that was always there to lean a shoulder on was actually a demon…Greed, the sin of wanting everything._

_Chris….her lazy friend was a zombie…Sloth, the sin of not putting ones talents to use._

_Ron…her internet buddy that always understood her feelings was a werewolf…Gluttony, the sin of eating too much._

_Melody…a precious friend who was so shy that she felt compelled to protect her was an fallen angel…Envy, the sin of being jealous of someone else._

_Teddy….Her __**best friend**__ who always teased her was an artificial human….Wrath, the sin of rage._

_Chase…a supernatural being that was always there to lead a helping hand although he was a Shinigami….Pride, the sin of being too arrogant._

_Although she was alright with Chase being Pride, because she knew he was not human, it hurt that her other six friends lied to her._

_They always told each other everything, she even told them of the times when she went around beating up defenceless people. Yet all this time they were hiding the biggest secret from her._

_And to think they were all doing it just to get the '__**Mistaken**__.'_

_She was sick of it, what was so great about Mistakens? What was so great about not dying when you were supposed to? It was stupid, all this fighting over one person._

_A Mistaken can't make that much of a difference…she can't make that much of a difference._

_Pulling her legs towards her chest, Alice felt her eyes begin to sting and not much later tears began sliding down her face. _

_Her room was pitched in darkness, which she was grateful for. That way nobody would see her tears, nobody would se her vulnerable state._

_Glancing around the room, her eyes landed on a picture frame. In it were twelve people, those she considered her very close friends and family._

_On the left side of the picture were Ash, Rory, Chris, Teddy and Laurence. Both Laurence and Teddy were making funny faces at the camera while Ash and Rory were laughing at them. Chris looked half-awake. Then on the other side of the picture was Melody, Csyanie, Andreas and Liza. Melody was smiling shyly at the camera while Csyanie was hugging Liza with all her might. Andreas looked like he was about to faint, probably because Csyanie was smirking at him._

_Finally in the middle of the picture was Alice, Lucy, and Anne. Alice was sat on a chair with Lucy in her lap, hugging her tightly. Anne was laughing, hugging both her daughter's close._

_Ash was the leader of a vampire gang….he was gone._

_Rory was the leader of Demons…he was gone._

_Chris was in charge of a zombie horde…he was gone._

_Teddy was an artificial being…he was gone._

_Laurence had finally grabbed the 'populars' attention…he was gone._

_Melody was the queen of the fallen angels…she was gone._

_Csyanie was finally getting more friends…she was gone._

_Andreas was getting the chance to leave….he was gone._

_Liza had finally got the chance to see the world…she was gone._

_Lucy, her darling little sister, had sold her soul to demons…she was gone._

_Anne, her mother, was reunited with her husband and mother…she wasn't gone, __**she was dead.**_

_Alice's vision was getting blurred, she could feel more tears going down her face. Everyone was gone. _

_Sure she may have had Tomatsu, but he was a demon that was supposed to __**replace her**__._

_Sure she may have had Drocell, but he was __**obligated **__to stay with her._

_Sure she may have had Sebastian and Ciel, but they were __**going to take her sister's soul.**_

_Sure she had Grell, __**but he's the one that took her mother away…**_

_She now finally realized what it meant to be a Mistaken, someone who's supposed to be dead._

_It's a lonely existence._

* * *

><p>That was probably the hardest thing in my life, besides my mothers death. But now that I had learned where I stand I knew I had to suck it up. For all I know, there could have been Mistakens before me that have had it much worse.<p>

I still didn't know the truth about Eva but it seems she may have had it worse. With having to look after her two brothers, the village hating her and her younger brother's death. I at least have some people with me, but who did she have?

I could see Melody was getting really upset, so I did the only thing I could do at that time. I grabbed her and pulled her over to me, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled in her hair, "so sorry. But I can't, it's too much Melody. The betraying, the things I've been forced to do and not to mention the things to come. I love you Melody, you're like a sister to me, but you need to over come this emotion yourself. Prove your bastard of a sibling wrong by achieving something that they could not."

She was silent for a moment before I heard a sob escape her. Next thing I know, she clutching me while tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

I didn't just mean that for Melody though….

* * *

><p>Melody ended up falling asleep, she was probably suffering this whole time. It makes me think that maybe Melody is not the only one, she was probably the first to crack.<p>

But by thinking that, it makes me feel all the more guilty.

"Miss Alice, Mistress had ordered that if she was not able to hold up her end of the bargain, then I would tell you the truth about the 'illusion.'" Aimee spoke up, entering the room.

I carefully picked up melody, who was smaller then me, and placed her on the nearby couch, pushing some of her white tresses out of her face.

I turned to Drocell and Luca and suddenly felt embarrassed. They saw me comforting Melody and all that stuff! I don't want them to know about the illusion though.

"Could you guys go look for Tomatsu?" I asked them and to my luck they said yes. I smiled at the them but instantly cringed when Luca ran into the door again.

What is with him and doors?

I then sat down on the floor, which was really clean and…white.

"You see," Aimee began, "as you probably know, when a Mistaken is created, they tend to steal something from the Shinigami that was supposed to kill them. In this case, you stole the Shinigami's eyes."

The way she describes it is gross, it's like she's saying I actually took his eyes out and stuck them on mine.

"Now you are an interesting one. You see, another Mistaken had bargained with a dragon to keep you safe." She continued.

"A dragon?" I interrupted, remembering Hope, "how does bargaining with a dragon keep me safe?"

She rolled her eyes, as if I was stupid for not knowing. "Some dragons have mythical powers, but only the best of the best. Now this Mistaken had begged the current best dragon, Hope, to keep you safe by putting a spell on you."

That guy that was older then he appeared put a spell on me? Why didn't the bugger mention this?

"The spell was an illusion spell. If you were to get into grave danger then it would activate. We know this because Wallace told Mistress, she was the only one listening to him, or the others would have told you."

Obviously the guys don't really give a toots about Wallace, but what do I care? It's his fault this all started!

"What does this have to do with Luca looking like Lucy? And who is the Mistaken that asked him to do this?" I asked her.

"At some point in your life, before your sibling was born, you must have desperately begged to have a sister. Something must have triggered you so badly that you refused to except having a brother. And somehow you managed to tap into the spell and recast as soon as your sibling was born. But because you are nothing more then a human, a Mistaken, you obviously were affected too."

"So in other words," I began, "I tapped into that spell and recasted it on myself and everyone else so that we all thought Luca was Lucy and he thought so as well?"

She nodded, pushing some hair out of her face. "Yes, but it doesn't mean you can do magic, it was a one time thing."

I nodded, processing the information slowly.

It then dawned on me…I was a very, very, cruel person. Wishing, wanting, a younger _sister_ and not even giving a brother a chance…my brother, _my little brother_, had to deal with thinking he was a girl the whole time.

Because I made him think it.

How…how could I be so selfish? What could possibly make me want to have a sister instead of a brother? I could barely remember the really early memories of my childhood, there couldn't possibly be a reason why I would hate the idea of a having a little brother so much that I would force them into thinking they were a girl, could I?

Is this punishment? For turning my brother into a sister? For denying all my friends, who needed my help more then anything? For being born when I was supposed to die?

Was this the true fate of a Mistaken?

I can't think about that, not here at least. I need something to distract me…

"You didn't tell me who the Mistaken was," I remembered.

"Oh, it was Eva Macken, I thought it would have been obvious."

Her again? She's meddling in my life? But if she had asked Hope to put the spell on me, it makes two questions pop up. How did she know I was going to be born a Mistaken and why did she ask to put the spell on me?

Everything always either comes back to her or Wallace. I guess now would be a good time to get as much info on both of them as I can. But it's no use asking the angels, I doubt they'd be willing to give the advice with their leader suffering.

Guess that leaves me with Wrath and Pride. Of course there is Undertaker as well but he'd probably either demand something or make me lose track of what I need to know.

Oh yeah, there is Hope as well but I doubt he'd help either, he's like a child that never gets what he wants so he's always angry.

Aimee suddenly bowed before walking over to Melody and picking her up. "Thank you for turning down Mistress gently. I always did feel sorry for her related to that _disgusting creature_. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more. You should go and find Amaya, she'll take you lot back to your home."

With that, Aimee left the room with Melody while I stood there dumbly. Shaking my head, I went through the door Luca kept crashing into and headed down the hall.

Now, how can I find Amaya?

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WEREWOLF! I'LL RIP HIS LIMBS OFF AND STICK THEM ON HIS HEAD!"

That is defiantly Amaya…

"Now now my darling, you don't need to be hasty! There is plenty of Tomatsu to go around!"

-sigh- And that is defiantly Tomatsu.

Why am I stuck with the weird ones?

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter for me, but short to you lot probably! Big Thanks to Moonlightpheonix-xX who is going to write me a one-shot! I LOVE YOU!<strong>

**Also a big thank you to KorosuKa, who drew the picture of Alice and Grell, which you can see as the new image above.**

**Now, the reason I called you over is because of this:**

**As most of you know, Fanfiction has been going around deleting stories that are either: MA rated, Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons, Song based stories and extreme violence (basically most of the stories). Most of us are SICK of this and don't want it to happen. So, an author called DarkHeartInTheSky has a link that has a petition on it. If you do not want FFnet to do this, sign it! That's not all though, xXAmiRoguexX is planning a 'Blackout day' on June 23rd! In other words, to help get the message across to the FFnet, DO NOT LOG INTO FANFICTION ON JUNE 23RD. DON'T MESSAGE ANYONE ON IT, DON'T REVIEW, DON'T UPDATE, JUST STAY OFF IT ON THAT DAY! I KNOW IT WILL BE TEMPTING BUT STORIES ARE AT RISK! It's the only way we can get a message across! So go to her acount and tell her you want to join in! For the sake of fanfiction.**

**The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**

**So please join! I won't be on FFnet from that day! So I'm sorry I won't be updating my Avatar fic nor will I be updating my Hetalia story. I might be able to update my HNKNA fic but that's a maybe. **

…**I do hope this story won't be deleted though, I've grown fond of it.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	82. EXTRA

**A/N: Hello my lovely, kind reviewers! Thanks for all your support about my story, I'm so glad you all like it! I'm glad I managed to hog your attentions with it! Now I can beat all those other SebastianxOc fics by proving that there are other characters besides him.**

**~If you haven't already guessed, the author REALLY hates Sebastian.~**

**Anyone I am here to apologise. I'm currently planning the next chapter of MBKMM, which will have a lot of GrellxAlice moments because it's another date chapter. But until I finish planning it, I wish to present this Omake to make up for not uploading the new chapter.**

**This omake has been on my mind for a while, it's a gift for all of you so please enjoy it!**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Sho-Kun1301**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Kaze Amaya**

**DemonWolf95**

**Red Cookies**

**akira45**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Lorence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz (Mentioned)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Claim: I own this story and my Ocs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-Introducing….THE READER! (That's you, by the way)<strong>

You stared at the hooded man across from you, nervously. This was Erin after all, the kindest supernatural being. You were lucky to be in his presence.

"(Name), this must be your first time in a human school, correct?" He asked, a charming smile appearing on his shrouded face.

You tried smiling back but it was no use, you just to nervous!

"Well don't worry about the arrangements of where you'll be staying. I've already found someone who can take you in for tonight before you leave. Was it interesting observing humans?"

You nodded, swiping some of your hair out of your eyes. You liked watching humans, they were different from your kind. It was a shame that you had to return to your home though, you would have liked to keep taking part in the human life.

Oh, didn't he say someone was going to take you in tonight?

Before you could ask Erin who was kind enough to take you in, the door to the principle's office, the room you were in, slammed open.

Walking into the room was a girl no older then sixteen. She had shoulder length black hair, that looked as if it was never take care of and golden eyes. Dressed in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, the girl looked as if she just ran a marathon.

"I-I'm here Principle Erin! Sorry about the delay, my asshole of a boyfr-friend! Yes, I meant friend! Wouldn't let me leave," she said, her face a bright red colour.

You could instantly tell that this girl was the type to let her embarrassment get the best of her. But something was off about her, yet it was something good as well as bad.

It then hit you. This human was a _Mistaken_! Wow, as well as getting the taste of human life, you got to meet a Mistaken!

"Alice, it's so good to see you!" Erin said, before wrapping his arms around her. You were confused, aren't Mistakens supposed to be negative towards supernatural beings? You would of thought that the Mistaken would be trying to kill Erin for touching her…

The Mistaken, Alice, attempted to push him away. "Oi! Let go now Erin! I've already got enough of this from Lorence, Grell and Tomatsu!"

He chuckled, releasing her before pointing at you. "The reason I called you Alice is because of her. This is the eldest child of my friend, (Name). I was wondering if you could take her in for tonight."

Alice blinked before turning to you, making you nervous. You hoped she'd like you, if you do end up staying at her house.

After a moment of silence, Alice smiled at you before holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you (Name), my name is Alice Rosaline."

You smiled back at her before shaking her hand. Erin inched over and smirked.

"Her first name is actually Mail."

"Hey! How did you know that?" Alice looked as if she was about to attack Erin.

"Because I'm the principle!"

"…You wouldn't by chance be related to the Undertaker, would you?" she finally asked, her expression turning to that of one who was annoyed.

"Nope. Now go on and take (Name) home. It's getting late."

Nodding, Alice gestured for you to follow her. You quickly picked up your bag and followed after her.

You were nervous again. You didn't know anything about Alice, not to mention the fact that she was a _Mistaken_, people who tend to get attacked a lot by all sorts of Supernatural beings.

Alice glanced at you again and smiled. "So, the fact that Erin talks to you so easily must mean you're not human!"

You blushed, looking away.

"So, what supernatural being are you?" She asked, determined to talk to you.

"…(Supernatural being)."

She looked at you with interest being suddenly groaning. You looked at her in confusion.

"Ah shit, I forgot I live with other people."

You felt yourself sweet drop. How can you forget you live with other people?

She turned to you with a serious look, making you worried. She was acting as if she was about to tell you a life or death situation.

"I live with a gender confused moron, two assholes, a puppet, a snake-fan, a kitty pervert and a cute adorable brother. Be prepared. Also, my neighbour might come round. You'll know it's him because he's a guy that's humiliated me since grade school who was actually lying to me…"

You sighed to yourself as Alice began ranting about her 'evil next door neighbour.' By the sounds of it, you were about to stay in a house for the mentally insane.

"Erin…what have you got me into?" You asked yourself out loud.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Alice's home, you noticed that so far the house looked normal. You had actually thought there would be bodies lying on the ground or strange creatures roaming around.<p>

You've got to stop listening to your friends, they obviously do not know anything about Mistakens. Then again, Alice was an odd one.

In your mind, you compared her to a fire cracker. She's calm one moment but as soon as you set her off, all chaos breaks loose.

Thank God it's only for one night.

"Well here we are, I apologise in advance for anything that may happen," Alice said before opening the front door.

As soon as you walked into the house, you felt as if someone was watching you.

"Miss Alice, it's good to see you back from school. Is this a new friend of yours?"

You gasped, surprised to see someone pop out of nowhere. When you got a good look at the speaker, you felt heat rush to your cheeks.

Stood in front of you was a man with black hair and crimson eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and wearing white gloves. The man smiled charmingly at you.

You knew he was a demon, you could smell it. But he didn't seem like he was going to attack you. You felt safe near him.

You were shocked, however, when you noticed that Alice was looking at him as if he was dirt.

"Hello soul-stealing bastard. Trying to get close to me too?" She growled out, shooting daggers at him.

'Soul -Stealing bastard' merely smiled at her, as if he was used to be insulted on a daily basis. "What language you have Miss Alice, back in the day they used to wash pout people's mouth with soap for talking like that."

"Yeah well, in the 21st century it's actually normal for people to add swearing into their language. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be near Luca, not that I want you near him." Alice retorted.

The crimson-eyed man shook his head. "Master Luca wanted the Young lord to play with him."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. This is (Name), can you prepare a room for her? Oh yeah, (Name) this is Sebastian Michaels, AKA little kids' soul stealer. Don't be alone with him, he's not to be trusted."

Sebastian grabbed your hand before placing a light kiss on your hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Miss (Name)."

With that, Sebastian turned and headed off upstairs, leaving you blushing and Alice fuming.

"I hate that guy," you heard her hiss.

You turned to her with a curious stare but Alice waved it off. "I'll introduce you to everyone else. Oh, he was one off the assholes I was talking about. The other is with my little sister-I mean brother!"

You decided not to ask her about the brother-sister thing, she looked just as confused as you.

Following her, you arrived in what looked like the living room. Inside it were four people.

The first one you noticed was a cute man with auburn hair and purple eyes. He was reading a book but showed no emotion whatsoever.

The second one was a man with silver hair. He looked as if had scales on him, which creeped you out a little. On his shoulder was a snake.

The third one was a young boy, looking no older then thirteen, with dark short hair and a cerulean eye. He wore a black eye patch over his other eye.

The last one was a young child with messy auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be the only normal one out of the four.

"The emotionless guy is Drocell, the puppet, next to him is Snake, the snake-fan, and the other two are Ciel, the second asshole, and Luca, my younger sibling." Alice pointed out, making you shake your head.

Well the names were fitting for some of them, but why would she call Ciel an asshole?

"Oh, you're back. A shame too, I was hoping for more silence before you appeared."

Ah, now you saw why she called him an asshole.

Luca stood up and ran over to you. He first hugged Alice before smiling at you. "Hi! My name is Luca, what's yours?"

You weren't used to people being so blunt with you. "Er...My name is (Name)."

He then surprised you by hugging you before running back over to Ciel. Ciel bowed his head a little at you, Snake grunted in acknowledgement and Drocell merely glanced at you before turning back to his book.

What a…lively bunch.

It seemed Alice was on the same track of mind as well. She then groaned before grabbing your hand, making you nervous again, and dragging you out the room.

"I guess those guys were the normal ones of the house. But now I have to introduce you to the…weird ones of the house. Thank God there is only two of them," Alice said, running a hand through her hair.

You were curious as to why these two people were 'weird' but then you thought t about how Alice described them.

'_Gender confused moron and kitty pervert, obviously something has to be wrong with them to be called that.'_

Before you two could continue talking, the front door slammed open.

"Hey Alice, guess who got a virginity test!"

You felt your jaw drop. Why were there two Alices?

The newcomer had messy black hair and golden eyes, just like Alice. Except this person's eyes were more cat like. Also. This person gave off both a gender neutral aura.

Alice's eye twitch, you also noticed her fists clenching.

"You did~!" The newcomer finished, cackling.

"Tomatsu! What the heck do you men by a virginity test?" She hissed.

Tomatsu sounded more male to you, so you deduced that he was probably male.

"Well I went to the doctors and they thought I was you. I asked for a virginity test so now they've got your results. Also, they gave me a copy of your results and somehow I tripped and the results fell onto a photocopier! Then the most terrible thing happened, every time I ran into a person in the street, I somewhat slipped and managed to give everyone the results."

You didn't even need to look at Alice to tell she was about to murder the poor person.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Tomatsu slammed his hand into the nearby wall, making you jump.

"Why?" He said, his voice sounding…dramatic. "I thought the answer would be obvious."

"Because I can."

~Smack~

"Oh, it seems the cat is back," Sebastian piped up, popping up next to you.

"Are they twins?" You asked him, getting over the shock of him appearing out of nowhere.

Sebastian nodded. "In a way, they are. But then again, they are not."

Yes, that made total sense.

The end result was Tomatsu rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach while Alice was in a corner, mumbling about how her life turned from normal to weird in just a year.

It was then that the black haired male noticed you. Before you could react, he had pinned you to the wall. Sebastian had mysteriously disappeared…

"Hello there~ I believe we've never met before. My name is Tomatsu and what is your name beautiful?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

You blushed, noticing how close he was to you. "(Name)…"

He smirked, his hand cupping your face. "What a cute name, (Name)." He was leaning closer to you, making you freeze.

Should you pull away? Let him kiss you?

You didn't need to think about because as soon as he was about to kiss you, he was pushed away. Actually, you could say that he was kicked away, and he ended up crashing into the wall.

Turning to look at what pushed away the cute guy, you saw a girl with dark hair dressed in white. Your mind not clouded anymore, you realized that this girl was an angel.

And that the guy who was about to…kiss you, was a Neko-Demon. Although you were thankful that you weren't kissed, you still could not get the thought of it out of your head.

"You cheating bastard! FIRST THAT STUPID MUTT, NOW THIS SLIMY (Supernatural being)! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT?" She bellowed, anger evident in her eyes.

Tomatsu laughed nervously. "Amaya, darling, you know I love you, right? But I can't help it! My hormones are on overdrive!"

Okay, you could have gone on with your life not knowing that.

The angel, Amaya, huffed. "Well try to keep control of them! I can't stick with you twenty four seven, I have to baby-sit Envy!"

Envy…ah, she was one of the legendary sins…

Tomatsu groaned, clutching his head. "Why did you come anyway?"

"The Mistaken called me."

Tomatsu shot a glare at Alice, who smirked at him. She then walked over to you, looking worried.

"Are you alright (Name), I'm so sorry about him! If I had a leash I would use it on him, well I did have a leash but I lost it when Grell took it."

You shook your head. "No it's alright, I'm just really surprised." _And verbally scarred. _"Is there anyone else I need to meet? I'm just feeling tired." _Also, I want to get away from you weirdoes as soon as possible._

Alice shot you an understanding look before shrugging. "I have no idea where that pervert is, so I'll show you to-"

"ALICE!"

A red blur shot past you, diving onto Alice, knocking her over. You watched baffled as a long red-haired…woman cuddled Alice. The strange red haired person wouldn't let Alice go, even though Alice was punching her.

"The disaster is back," Sebastian piped up, yet again making you jump. Was he part ninja?

"Who is that?" You asked, hiding your amusement.

"That would be Grell Sutcliff, Miss Alice's 'girlfriend.'"

You blinked, "I didn't know Miss Mail was lesbian." You commented idly.

Sebastian chuckled, making you blush again. "You must be mistaken, Miss (Name). Grell is in fact male, but likes to refer to himself as a female. It's quite disgusting actually."

Grell…was a man?

You felt a headache coming on. First you meet a Mistaken who had anger issues, then you met four people that were supposedly the 'normal' ones of the family. You met a charming butler who acted as if everything going on was not unnatural at all. You were almost kissed by a pervert who got beaten up by an angel and now you've seen a girly looking man.

You seriously needed to sleep.

"Alice, where are you going?" You heard Grell yell, his bottom lip jutting out.

"Away from you. Ah, before you go on a jealous rampage, this is (Name), please be nice to her." Alice ordered, massaging her forehead.

Grell looked at you before grinning, showing his sharp teeth. "As long as you don't try to steal MY Alice from me, we're all good."

For some reason, you wanted to smack him. But Alice beat you to it, by kicking him between the legs. She then grabbed your hand and dragged you upstairs.

"Again, I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>You were resting in the guestroom, hoping that tomorrow came sooner. These people were truly weird and unnatural but so were you-at least you knew how to keep your calm.<p>

As you were about to nod off, you felt someone climb onto the bed. You were about to take a look at who it was but gasped when something soft pressed against your lips.

Opening your eyes, you were shocked to see that it was Tomatsu-who was currently kissing you.

Wait, what?

He noticed that you were awake and pulled away, smirking.

"So…wanna go straight to the last base?" He asked, wiggly his eyebrows suggestively.

You screamed out of reflex, thus causing chaos to brake out.

"TOMATSU, LEAVE (Name) ALONE!"

"SHUT UP ALICE! I'M TRYING TO GET LAID BEFORE MY LOVE COMES BACK!"

"IF YOU LOVE HER, WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON HER?"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"LIKE HECK I WOULDN'T-GRELL? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"GET OUT! TOMATSU, YOU'D BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Can we all please calm down?"

"SHUT UP, SOUL STEALER!"

As the fighting continued, you felt your eye twitch. Burying your face into the pillow, tears began to comically fall down your face.

"…I want to go home."

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"…Yes, Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>(Name)'s Notes:<strong>

**-Mr Erin is a sadist, sending normal girls to live with crazy people.**

**-Miss Mail has anger issues.**

**-Mr Sebastian is kind, but he keeps popping up out of nowhere. Like a ninja!**

**-Mr Drocell and Mr Snake don't seem to be fazed by anything**

**-Luca seems to be the only sane one.**

**-Ciel is too bossy, yet he can be scary too.**

**-Tomatsu is a pervert that seems to kiss any moving thing.**

**-Miss Amaya is scary**

**-Mr Grell seems to be confused on his gender, he may need to go to therapy.**

**Conclusion:**

**The are all a bunch of insane morons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	83. Her Butler, Second Dates

A/N: Hey guys, nice to see you again!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**Lilith Graves**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon**

**Red Cookies**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**akira45**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**animegirl1012**

**liqiu03**

**SouleaterShinigami**

**Poke-trenner**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Ashley Knight**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**angelsweet2011**

**ASouthernOtaku**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Also, thanks to all the anonymous reviews as well! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Amaya K belongs to Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki

Enjoy

Warning: Language

**One of the GrellxAlice moments was given to me by One Hell Of A Ninja, so thanks!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Seventy Nine-Her Butler, Second Dates<p>

When I arrived back home later on that day, I was met with a surprise. It shocked me so much that I was pretty sure that I died right there and then.

Grell was doing _chores_.

I'm not kidding, he seriously was! Currently he was scrubbing the floor, no expression on his face whatsoever. Drocell and Luca had also paused to see this, but then left to do whatever is what young kids and puppets did.

I was rooted to the spot, fascinated.

Was this a new side of Grell or a hidden side? When he had pretended to be a butler, he kept screwing everything up. Maybe that was an act too?

~Smash~

…Or not. Well, I still give him props for trying.

"Damn it! Beautiful people such as me should not have to do such trivial things! It's bad enough this floor is not red, ah but I remember when it was…"

His obsession with red was creepy, but then again people say my obsession with jelly was creepy. I guess that's why we are a couple.

Instantly my face heated up. I looked into the nearby mirror and saw a dark blush on my face, making me blush more in embarrassment. Why does this always happen? I mean, shouldn't I be able to say it, much less think it?

Ugh, this is to complicated!

Suddenly, Grell yanked on the carpet that I was stood on. You can probably guess what happened after that.

Before I could get off the floor, I felt hands grab my arms, pinning me down.

I scowled, glaring at Grell, who innocently smiled. "You asshole! I knew you couldn't have been doing housework! It's not your style!"

He laughed, "of course it isn't my style! I only did it because Bassie said it was guaranteed to bring you don't on the floor!"

"And why would he tell you this?"

"Because I was trying to hug him today!"

So this is all the Demon's fault! In order to get rid of Grell, he pushed him onto me! Well, I would do the same but still…

"SEBASTIAN! YOU BASTARD! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WEREN'T A BUTLER!"

It so happened the evil demon happened to be passing by. His crimson eyes lit up with amusement and a smirk settled onto his face as I was squished into a hug by Grell.

"Why Miss Alice, what butler would I be, if I were to let your lover go off with other people? This way, you can have more time together."

I'm pretty sure I had carpet rash on me all day.

* * *

><p>The following morning I trudged into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Looking at the calendar, I was happy to see that it was half term in February. But what was circled in a bright red colour was today's date:<p>

14ht February AKA Valentines Day.

"Aw shit, I'm guessing that powder puff circled that. It was either him or Tomatsu, but Tomatsu's with temperamental chick (Amaya)." I mumbled, bashing my head on the kitchen counter.

Ciel glanced away from his newspaper, shaking his head. "I don't see what the big deal is. In my time, it was simply spending the day with your loved one."

I turned my head towards him, sending him a glare. "This is Grell we are talking about, I'm certain by the end of the day I'll be broke. I really don't want to get a new job! I'm only sixteen!"

He snorted, gesturing towards himself. "I'm over 200 and I look like a thirteen year old."

"Hah, teaches you to make deals with sissies."

Said sissy happened to walk into the kitchen at that moment. "What was that Miss Alice?"

"Nothing Sissy," I replied, getting up and trudging back upstairs. Maybe I could hide in my room until the day was over?

"ALICE~!"

Too late.

A scowl curled onto my face but before I could even turn around, Grell had grabbed me and spun me around. Once he stopped and I finally got my vision back, I noticed that he was in his human form.

"What the-Grell, why are you in your human form?" I asked him, making him pout.

"Because silly, we're gong on another date! I can't let the other humans see me in my beautiful form (or Will might just kill me this time)."

"Date? Oh yeah, valentines day. Gah, I hate this time of year." In a way, I kind of sounded like Scrooge from Charles Dickens's book.

He gasped, placing his hand over his mouth. "What? You hate this day? But it's where lovers can be together, not to mention the colour, oh yes the colour, is RED!"

"It's also pick and white," I mumbled but he wasn't paying attention.

Before I knew it, Grell had forced me into some clean clothes and then dragged me out the house. Unfortunately it was sunny today so that meant we had to go out.

Stupid weather!

"Where should we go first Alice?" Grell asked, clinging onto my arm. It's so hard to picture him as a male, which makes me very uncomfortable because I am straight. Not that I have anything against lesbians.

I had to think about this. I didn't want a repeat of the last date, so I needed somewhere private. We had packed a lunch before hand so we didn't need to go out for food.

Then it hit me! The hill! The place my friends and I hanged out before all this mess, the place where Ash tried to persuade me to join him.

It was perfectly private!

Grabbing Grell's hand, making him jump, I grinned.

"I know the perfect place!"

I then proceeded to start running. Hopefully we'll get there before anyone sees us.

"Alice, my darling, when you smile like that it gets me scared yet excited at the same time!"

"…."

* * *

><p>After an hour of trying to find the place, I collapsed on my knees in victory. I was glad that I found it in the end, but I could barely stand up.<p>

Grell, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. Stupid Shinigami.

We settled down on the hill and to my dismay it was the exact same place where Ash and me were.

Not that I was going to tell Grell.

"Oh how romantic," he blubbered, "all alone. Just you and me. I wish I brought my chainsaw!"

I'm so glad he was made to leave that behind.

I laughed nervously, having finally regained my breath back. I hate to admit it but it was nice-no noise, no annoying twin perverted brother, no sins and certainly no asshole demons.

A girl's dream come true.

Well mine anyway.

Grell suddenly leaned over, his eyes sparkling. "To be honest Alice, you're the second female who has grabbed my attention! All the other females through themselves at Bassie over the years, so I had to cut them up. At least I made them pretty with the colour red. The first woman to catch my attention was Madame Red, what a beautiful woman, it was a shame that she had to choose her nephew to side up with in the end, but at least I made her pretty!"

..Was this what you were supposed to talk about in dates? The woman you previously killed?

..I don't think I've killed anyone. At least not yet.

"Err, thanks?" It came out more like a question.

He smiled back before snuggling into me. I wish he didn't act like the girl, he's squishing me near enough. Is he trying to tell me to get a sex change of something? Ah, I'll indulge him for now. I placed my arm on his shoulder, like a man!, and coughed-you know how all men do that to protect their pride.

"Ooh Alice~!"

"….O-oh Grell?"

God I'm so embarrassed, I'd rather listen to another sin bother me about their lives then this!

He then suddenly sighed sadly, making me guilty. What if I screwed up? What if he doesn't like me? What if he chooses Sebastian over me?

I can't let that happen! Sebastian does not deserve anything!

"Alice, why is it that whenever a stupid Sin shows up, you always leave me behind?" He mumbled out, pouting.

That's what he's upset about?

"Well Grell, I don't actually have a schedule as to when they show up. It's not like I can hang around you twenty-four seven or call you when they show up. They just kind of drag me away as well as taking the nearest person with us."

His pout remained firm. "But they're all men, not to mention good looking ones!"

Well he does have a point there…SHUT UP BRAIN!

I smiled at him. "Grell, no matter how good looking they are (like how hot Drocell was), I'll always choose you. Because you're the gender confused chainsaw maniac to my anger management crapped up life."

Tears ran comically down his face and before I knew it he had pinned me to the ground. He laid kisses on my face, making me growl. "Stop it! You slobber more then that demon dog!"

He grinned. "Ah Pluto, we had a ten second relationship before he choose Bassie over me."

Why the heck does everyone go for the demon! I'd rather stick with Alois…On second thought, I'll change that to Claude.

So the rest of the day was spent talking (Grell mostly) and eating (me eating the most obviously) and just generally enjoying the day. I guess it wasn't all that bad.

Again, I will not be saying that out loud.

Of course I didn't expect to see _him_ when we got back.

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time we got back, just as we were about to walk into the house, a person suddenly appeared in front of us.<p>

It was Teddy AKA Wrath.

Grell got in a fighting position, but it really did not look that threatening, especially when he was in his human form.

Wrath raised his hand. "Relax, I'm not here to take Alice away. I just wanted to talk."

I snorted. "Let me guess, you want to tell me your sad past life and try to persuade me to join you."

To my surprise, as well as Grell's, he again shook his head. "What would be the point in that? I mean, we did grow up together. You already know that I'm an artificial human. What more do you need? Besides, we know the readers would just vote no anyway."

…Okay, now this just feels awkward.

"Then what do you want? Alice and me were about to have snuggles!"

We're about to do _what?_ Now I'm thankful Wrath showed up.

Wrath smirked, his Teddy smirk and flipped his hair.

"I came, to talk about Wallace."

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath is too cool to have a tragic past~<strong>

**So I've got two very important announcements. First, I would like to apologize to fans of my other stories. I have not been updating them for a while because I have recently acquired the disease-"I'm-To-Lazy-To-Write-Right-Now"**

**I still need a cure for it.**

**Secondly, tonight there will be a One-shot posted up called "Breakaway Timeline" Which is basically a preview of 'I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History.'**

**I'm begging you, please check it out. I want to make sure that a lot of people enjoy it so that when I do get around to posting the real story, loads of people will be interested. I'm hoping for a lot of responses because when I had put a poll up, the majority of you chose it. So please, could you Check it out!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	84. Her Butler, Wallace PART 1

A/N: I tired to make this a serious chapter, so that Wallace has a good reason for what he's doing. Besides, after you hear his past, maybe you'll see him in another light.

**Thanks To:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**akira45**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki **

**Lilith Graves**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**JoyHeart**

**Red Cookies**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**liqui03**

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**ellenmae**

**Guest**-Thanks for the review, and that is so true! Maybe Grell is blind!

**xSimply-Simplex**-You don't have to log in, but how do I thank you besides answering here? Yes, here is an update now~

**Catgirl963**-Nice username, my friend. I'm glad you like my stories and characters. Before creating a character I always follow three steps.

Step 1-Read people's character and make sure mine does not copy.

Step 2-Always think about how the story goes, then apply it to a character and make sure that their pasts are believable and not tragic.

**TD HATES ANGST, TRAGIC AND OTHER UPSETTING THINGS! THUS SHE CANNOT WRITE TRAGIC PASTS!**

Step 3-TAKE MARY-SUE QUIZ, then I make a list of flaws! I like to make sure my characters are imperfect so I can work on them!

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru-**Is Fairy Tail good? I've been meaning to watch it but all I can find is sub. I WANT TO HEAR TODD HABERKORN!

Lorence belongs to Sparkly Butlerz

**Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't own Black Butler. Because Sebastian would be dead.**

**Claim: I own this plot and my Ocs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty-Her Butler, Wallace PART 1<p>

Grell didn't like the fact that I had agreed to listen to Wrath, he even started making a fuss. In the end, I tried to persuade Sebastian to deal with him, but Sebastian was against it.

So I got Luca to order Sebastian to 'play' with Grell. Although Luca was not Lucy, they were still the same person, so the contract was still valid. Which was both a good and bad thing.

When this business is all over and done with, I'm becoming a Demon Slayer-prepare to die Sebastian!

So as to not get bothered by the other people in the house, we decided we would have this talk about Wallace in Wrath's house. The place was clean, as it usually was and his family didn't appear to be here.

They probably went on vacation.

"This place hasn't changed at all," I commented, looking around the clean living room. His mother was OCD after all.

Wrath snorted, "it would be unbearable for mother if it changed. this reminds me of the time we accidentally had a paintball war in here."

I laughed, that was probably one of my favourite childhood memories. Wrath's mum had been sop horrified that collapsed, we ended up using some of the paint to draw funny things on her face. I got grounded but it was worth it.

Thinking about the past, it reminds me of how I first met Wrath-no, Teddy. It was about nine years ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven years ago~<strong>

_Five year old Alice Rosaline, nervously looked around. She's just started her new school, but she barely knew anybody. _

_She also had the weird feeling like she was being watched. Turning around for what seemed like the tenth time that day, se saw nobody there. She was currently on the swings set, while the majority of the children were playing ball games._

_She chided herself on being paranoid but froze when she heard a twig snap. Twisting around, she saw a small orange fox looking at her. A small smile swept onto her face and she couldn't help but giggle._

"_You're not scary, you're a cute!" She chuckled, looking at the fox._

_She could have sworn that the little fox blushed but waved it off. She cautiously got off the swing and made her way towards the fox. _

_The fox looked startled at first but when she slowly reached out her hand, it stepped forward and nuzzled it. She grinned at that, happy to play with the fox._

"_Hey Mr Fox, do you want to be my friend? Nobody around here does, they won't even come near me!" She said, sighing a little. _

_The fox stared at her for a moment before suddenly jerking away from her and diving into the nearby bushes. Alice was silent for a moment before pouting._

"_Even the fox won't come near me!"_

_As she was about to go back to the swings, she heard a rustle from behind her. Hoping that the fox came back, she was instead shocked when she saw two boys._

_Then first one she could see was a boy with long red hair, almost the same colour as the fox. He also had the same eyes as the fox, green and blue. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and shorts._

_The second boy was being dragged over by the first. He had short black hair and turquoise eyes. He was dressed in a black turtle neck jumper and black jeans._

_She immediately noticed that they were coming towards her. As soon as they stopped in front of her, the red haired boy let go of his friend and smiled at her._

"_So, we can be friends now, right?" He asked, smiling._

_She blinked. "Uh, yes?"_

_He clasped his hands together before hugging her. "Yay! And you smell great too! You know, I've never met one of you before but now that I have, I feel so honoured!"_

_Was this kid on crack?_

_The black haired boy sighed before looking fully at her. He froze, shock plastered on his face before a smirk coiled on his face. "Lorence, my young friend, we have found new bait."_

_For some reason, Alice wanted to turn around and run away. Maybe if she had, things would have been different…._

* * *

><p>"After that day, you guys started stalking me!" I hissed out, remembering all the embarrassing times.<p>

Teddy smirked, "you got to admit, it was funny."

"It was Lorence who was that fox, wasn't it?" I asked him, getting a nod in reply. "So, you guys must have immediately knew what I was, with the way Lorence was speaking."

We both sat in silence before I remembered the reason I was here.

"So, what did you want to tell me about Wallace?"

His head shot up and he slapped his head. "Almost forgot about that. Wallace is a good manipulator, it's how he gets people to work for him. Although we are all working for him, none of us actually trust him."

I nodded, understanding that bit. "So nobody actually trusts him? Wow, he hasn't even got a friend?"

He shrugged, "if he has, nobody knows. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to understand that although we 'betrayed' you, we all care. It's not our fault, it's just we've been tricked. I've realized this already, but the others really believe you can help."

I leaned back into the couch.

"What is Wallace's motive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobodies P.O.V<strong>

While Wrath and Alice were talking about Wallace, said man was sat alone in his mansion, looking out into the dark sky with a blank face. The light from the moon casted though his window, illuminating his face.

To a normal human, they wouldn't think he was a powerful sorcerer for he had an appearance of a twenty year old young man. With light blue hair and pale green eyes, he was a site to behold.

He wore a simple long sleeved white shirt, only the two top buttons undone, and simple black jeans with black boots.

All in all, he looked normal besides his blue coloured hair and dark personality.

A knock sounded around the room before a young woman entered the room. Because the only light in the room was coming from the window, she was shrouded in darkness.

"Master Wallace, your dinner has been arranged," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. He looked at her with a blank look before nodding, dismissing her. As soon as she was gone, he let of out a puff of air.

For as long as he lived, he's always been alone. Because of this, he had to actual create people so as to not feel lonely again. But no matter how much magic he put into create humans, they never had any emotion.

They were dolls that would do anything he said and although he was surrounded by people, he still felt alone.

After all, it's punishment….

* * *

><p>-<strong>XXX Years ago….<strong>

A young twelve year old boy sat outside, reading a scroll that his wizard teacher had given him to study. He found all the questions easy, because unlike the people in his year, he was more intelligent.

He wanted something more challenging….

"Wallace? You're out here alone? You should go and make some friends!" A voice chided him. Glancing up, he was met with the friendly eyes of his older sister, Ginny.

He rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not hang around them, I actually enjoy intellectual conversations, not rubbish they spew."

She laughed, sitting down beside him. "You're sounding like father day after day! You're a child now, there's no harm in having fun!"

He turned to face her, snorting. "Sister, you've always been carefree, but the difference between you and I is that you are not a sorcerer while I am. I want to strive high, discover new things, not play around."

She laughed, completely ignoring him. He shook his head, giving up before looking up at the sky. It was bright today, shining down on the lake that was nearby.

"I'm so glad things are peaceful. Lately there's been a lot of demon activity in the human world." Ginny commented, getting a bored look from her younger brother.

"If you know how to deal with demons, then they are not threatening. When I'm older, demons will be working under me." He proudly declared!

All he got was another laugh before being hugged by his sister.

"If you say so! Just remember, I'll always be by your side!"

* * *

><p>He ran as fast as he could, breathing hard. His vision was blurry but that did not slow him down. As soon as he reached the cliff that over looked his hometown, he felt a chocked sob leave his lips.<p>

His hometown, his people, his family were all dead, blood covering the majority of the streets. Small houses were on fire, half of them already burnt down. Everything he cared for was dead, all taken away by the Eight Deadly Groups.

Vampires, Demons, Zombies, Werewolves, Angels, Artificial Beings, Shinigami and Dragons. All of them were responsible for the death of his village.

"Why…why are they doing this?" He cried out, tears dripping down his face.

As soon as the coast was clear, he ran down to the village, staring at the dead bodies. As he got further into the village, a feeling of dread wound into his stomach. Looking ahead, he felt his heart stop.

Ginny, his kind-hearted sister, was lying lifelessly on the floor. He ran over to her and saw multiple cut wounds upon her. Her long flowing light blue hair was now drenched in red and her eyes, those emerald eyes that he loved, would never shine again. They would be dull as they are now.

A Shinigami must have done this.

"Ginny…not you, please not you! You promised that you'd stay by my side! You promised!"

* * *

><p>He had gotten away from his village, deciding to stay at an old manor that had been abandoned for years. He collapsed on the floor, his new wounds bleeding. On the way here, he had ran into some temperamental Cyclopes'. He had those creatures.<p>

Lying on the ground, he finally came to the conclusion that he'd been trying to avoid.

_He was alone_

"You look upset, what happened?" A small voice asked. Looking up, his pale green eyes met those of ruby red. A small boy, looking no older then seven, sat in front of him. His soft white hair was tied back and he was dressed in a kimono.

"Go away," Wallace mumbled, turning his face away.

The boy sighed. "You brats have no manners. My name is Hope, what's yours?"

"Go away."

"that's an interesting name." Hope replied, knowing that he was annoying the young boy.

Wallace sat up and glared at Hope, his face quickly showing one of anger. "I asked you to leave me alone, not annoy me. My name is not 'go away,' it's Wallace!"

Hope smirked, "that's all you needed to say. Now guessing by your appearance and sadden look, I'd say you were a survivor of the Wallow Labyrinth Village."

Wallace looked at him surprised. "How did you know that? And anyway, I thought this place was abandoned, why are you here?"

Hope raised his hand to silence him. "I knew about the massacre because I was there and I came here because the truth is, I've actually been following you after I saw you enter the village."

Instantly Wallace was on guard, a long brown stick with a small amethyst stone attached to it was clutched in his hand, pointing at Hope.

"That means you are one of the Eight Deadly Groups, came to finish me off?" Wallace demanded.

Hope smirked before disappearing. Before Wallace could pin-point where Hope had went, he felt some grab his wrist and sprint outside. He was then thrown into the air, catching him off guard. He thought he was going to land on the ground, but he instead fell on something scaly. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was riding on a white dragon with red eyes.

"No, I'm not here to finish you off," the dragon said. "I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Y-you're a dragon!" Wallace gasped out, clutching onto the dragon.

"Yep! And you are a special sorcerer!"

"Special? How am I special?" Wallace demanded.

"Because, as well as being a sorcerer, you are in fact a Mistaken!"

To Be Continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>So Next chapter you will get to see more of Wallace's past! What's this? He's a Mistaken himself! Drama!<strong>

**Oh yeah, HAS ANYONE HEARD OF SPIRAL: BONDS OF REASONING?**

**Next chapter is ASK THE SINS AND ALICE, SO SEND IN QUESTIONS!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	85. Her Butler, Wallace PART 2

**A/N: Have you guys heard about the game **_**Portal**_**? I want to get it~**

**Thanks To:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**DemonWolf95**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**akira45**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Lilith Graves**

**liqui03**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Angel of Randomosity **

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Snoopy32111**

**Poke-trenner**

Chase S belongs to **DemonWolf95 **(mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty One-Her Butler, Wallace PART 2<p>

"Hope, will you tell me what a Mistaken is now? I'm old enough to know!"

It had been two years since the dragon and the sorcerer became friends. During that time, Wallace was curious as to what a 'Mistaken' was. But every time he tired to get answers, Hope would change the subject.

If that wasn't bad enough, Hope would not even tell him why he and the others sins slaughtered his village. It wasn't fair! He had a right to know!

And he was going to get answers!

Hope looked up from the book he had been reading. Wallace knew that he was older then he appeared, so it wasn't strange seeing Hope do adult things.

"Wallace, it's not important, you don't need to know. I've told you over and over, _forget about it_."

Wallace glared at him, as best a fourteen year old boy could. "It's obviously means something! What's the big deal?"

Hope shook his head, stood up and headed towards the door. "Wallace, it's not important."

With that last message, the silver haired boy left, leaving the fuming blue haired boy behind.

Once the coats was clear, he kicked the table as hard as he could, flinching at the pain he inflected on himself. "Why? Why won't he tell me? It concerns me! Why aren't I allowed to know something about myself?"

His anger kept escalating as he thought about it and the next thing he knew was that the vase next to him had shattered into tiny pieces. He stared at the broken vase with a blank look, used to items suddenly braking.

His powers…they were different, not the usual type that sorcerers would use. For one thing, it normally takes years for sorceress to master the art of casting spells without a wand, yet Wallace was able to do it at such a young age.

Unfortunately because all the sorcerers he knew were dead, he had nobody to help him control his emotions, which if they were too high would affect his magic.

Taking a few moments to calm himself down, Wallace decided to pay a visit to the library. This place may have been old, but it held many interesting things, one of those being it's huge collection of books.

At least he would never get bored.

He was upset with himself for giving up too easily. He had vowed to get the info out of Hope but here he was, still clueless as to what a Mistaken was. He knew that he could get answers if he pushed the dragon more, but Hope was his only friend and he didn't want to ruin the friendship.

Ity was then that a book fell of the shelf and landed on his head, causing the boy to fall down in pain. Clutching his head, he swirled to look at the book that had fell and promptly felt his jaw drop.

**The Book Of Mistakens**

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. No way would a book just fall out of nowhere, especially if it was about the thing he was looking for. Turning his head from left to right, as if he was expecting someone to jump out and take the book away from him, Wallace quickly ran out the library and headed towards the living room.

Once in there, he curled onto one of the soft chairs, and turned to the first page of the book.

_**Chapter one-What are Mistakens?**_

'_Mistaken' si the term we use to refer to children who should have died when they came out of their mother's body. They are different from still births and children who die a few weeks later because these children were __**supposed **__to die on the day they were 'born.' Because of this development, these children, although saved from death, have a few keen differences. But before I get onto that, let me explain the process of becoming a Mistaken._

_When the baby is out of it's mother's body, a Grim Reaper who show up and kill it. But it's hard killing newborn babies because they have no memories and will fight to prove they have a right to live. _

_The majority of the time the baby will be killed but every hundred of years or so, a baby just manages to survive with enough willpower. Because of this, they end up __**'stealing'**__ something from the Grim Reaper._

_From my studying of these people, this is a list of possible things they may steal:_

_The Shinigami 'Ears'-Grim Reapers have this special hearing that allows them to hear from miles away, even from another dimension. Not all of them have it, sad to say, it's only found in the older Grim Reapers from way back._

_The Mistaken who got this was able to hear 10 miles away, sadly he died from his brain getting invaded by voices too much._

_The Shinigami 'Blood'-Their blood allows them to heal faster, almost rivalling that of the Demons. The Mistaken who got this was a bully victim, so good for them!_

_It may only be two examples, but there are many different types of gifts. Now I can't list them all because it's very rare and difficult to find a Mistaken. These two were fifty years apart and lived in completely different countries._

_Now why am I saying these people are hard to find, well it's because Mistakens also have one very huge flaw._

_Their soul is unprotected._

_That means any supernatural being would kill to grab one of them. _

_For a Demon, it's a snack that can fill them up for a thousand years. _

_For a vampire, the soul has enriched the Mistakens blood, making it so that nay vampire who drank it would be immune to sunlight and water effects.*_

_For a zombie, it can give them their humanity back._

_For a werewolf it can fulfil their hunger needs, slow down the transformation process._

_For an angel, well I have yet to know what it could for them or the other two-Grim Reapers and artificial humans._

_All in all, the soul of a Mistaken is one of the few most precious things in the universe, probably not the best thing but close enough._

_To tell if someone is a Mistaken and what abilities they have, simply create this potion and it should tell you~_

_**-A pot full of pure water**_

_**-Saliva of a dragon**_

_**-Blood of the person you think is a Mistaken**_

_**Mix it all together and you should get your answer~**_

* * *

><p>The book had said that it would take two weeks for the potion to fully be ready. Before that, he managed to collect the items he needed.<p>

He got the pure water from the River of Dawn, a river that used to flow through his village, the purest of them all.

He got the saliva from Hope, tricking him into sucking a stick.

And of course he used his own blood, though he ended up getting a scar on his hand for cutting to wide.

Once the two weeks were up, avoiding Hope all that time so he wouldn't be suspicious, he was excited to see what the results were. If the potion was deep red, it meant he was a Mistaken, if it looked the same as before (a murky brown colour) then he was just a normal sorcerer.

He didn't know how to feel when he saw that it was a deep red colour, so that meant he was one of the rare Mistakens. He wondered how this was going to tell him what he had as an ability. Turning to the book for help, it told him to drink the potion.

Ew, but okay then.

Sucking in a breath, he gulped the whole thing down and tried to swallow, ignoring the strange and disgusting taste of it. Once he swallowed, he felt a heachache go through him and then he just _knew_.

He knew what he had and he couldn't help the dark chuckle that left him. It seemed that by being a Mistaken, it had amplified his abilities. You could say, with a few years of training, he could be the strongest sorcerer ever.

It was also because of this realisation that he also knew why Hope didn't want him to know. Because by knowing what he was, he knew why his dearest sister and the village perished.

It was because they were hoping to get their hands on _him_. By killing millions, they thought they could just acquire him. Take away everything he loved and he would go with them happily.

Yeah right.

Anger filled him again. Is this why Hope was his friend? So that he could have a Mistaken near him? So that he could use him?

Well, no more was Wallace going to take it. It was time to shed this cowards skin and move onto something stronger.

A dark grin curled onto his face.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few years, Wallace grew stronger and because of this, the Sins began to get worried. But the one who actually cared about Wallace, Hope, was worried for his friend.<p>

After that, the sins started getting killed off, one by one until Hope was the only one left. The day came when Wallace came after him and he was prepared.

Hope attempted to plead with the young Mistaken, but Wallace only demanded to know why he destroyed his village and all the info on Mistakens. Hope refused, as most knew by now, nobody came out alive after they refused Wallace.

But Wallace couldn't kill him, Hope was a friend, someone who had protected him after he lost everything. So instead he banished Hope and his people into another dimension.

You could say that Wallace became corrupted after this. He was powerful and everyone feared him. But he had nobody left. His family, friends and home were all gone.

After all, a Mistakens life is a lonely existence.

He didn't begin to feel paranoid until he read the book once more and acme across a hidden page….

_Although Mistakens are fascinating beings, and why wouldn't they be with those abilities and connections? Sadly, all Mistakens share the same fate in the end…_

_Death._

* * *

><p>With that one little passage, Wallace began to feel paranoid. He could drop dead or be killed any moment and he couldn't stop it. Normally sorceress lived long lives, the could age but keep their physical appearance as they liked. In a way they were nearly immortal, yet they could be killed easily.<p>

If it died it meant breaking the promise he made to himself. That he would keep on living for his sister, because he believed a part of her was in him.

There had to be a way, he would keep repeating to himself. But how was he supposed to fight against fate?

I guess luck was on his side because as well as the book giving him his 'death' message, it also gave him a 'life' message. But because life was a bitch, this message was just as sinister as the death message.

_I have discovered a way for a Mistaken to prolong their life, to live on and not succumb to the fate of death. Sadly, this method is one I would suggest never using, because it's possible the cruellest, most difficult to do._

_To live, a Mistaken must __**devour**__ another Mistaken. This way, they are taking both the Mistaken's remaining lives and powers. This move also kills the Neko Demons, demons that represent the Mistake's 'lost life.'_

It was a revolting, disgusting, way to survive…

…But his promise to his sister was more important.

* * *

><p>So over the course of the years, Wallace had gained the ability to know when a Mistaken was near. He would then track them down, gain their trust and then devour them.<p>

It was around that time that he had learned to shape shift, making his job a heck of a lot easier.

He managed to devour every Mistaken he ever met…_except her_.

She was different all right. Instead of being selfish, afraid or keeping to herself, this Mistaken would reach out to others ton help them. Her gift, if he remembered correctly, was to be able to see into the future. A very good ability.

This was probably how she always maintained an advantage against him.

She also had a protector, two actually. A man that was no more then a puppet and a Shinigami. The puppet was no big deal however the Shinigami….

He spent a lot of time watching her, his thoughts would always stray to her. He ample of opportunities to devour her, but he kept stopping.

Maybe it was because she was like his sister, precious Ginny.

This of course made him angry, made, furious! He couldn't stand it, so one day he decided to end it all by killing her. To rid of these feelings of sorrow and guilt.

Of course at the last minute when he was about to finish her off, that Shinigami showed up and stopped him. But Wallace was relentless. He wanted her gone for good.

He couldn't do anything to her after the Shinigami put that special necklace on her. Heck he couldn't even detect her anymore.

But he _wanted_, no _**needed**_, to get back at her, rid of her feelings for good. It was then that he noticed her special attention to the new Mistaken, one who could tell when someone could die….

That gift could be useful.

After that it was simple, get rid of the new Mistaken and all the problems would be solved. He didn't count on the her dieing but even if she was gone, he still felt her presence. So he needed to get rid of the new Mistaken.

First he told Ash/Lust that if he helped him acquire the Mistaken, he would tell him his brother's location.

**Tricked Sin- 1/7**

He told Rory/Greed about the Mistaken and he was instantly interested, because of his Greed he would never guess that he was being used.

**Tricked Sin- 2/7**

He told Chris/Sloth that if he got the Mistaken, he would never have to work again.

**Tricked Sin- 3/7**

He told Ron/Gluttony that if he got the Mistaken for him, then he'd help him get revenge on the Neko Demon.

**Tricked Sin- 4/7**

He told Melody/Envy that by having a Mistaken, she would never have to be jealous again, and he had her instantly hooked.

**Tricked Sin- 5/7**

The other two, unfortunately, were impossible to convince. Teddy/Wrath was neutral, you couldn't really tell whose side he was on and Chase didn't want to do anything to interfere with his brother's 'relationship' but in a way he had them tricked.

**Tricked Sins- 7/7**

Yep, all doing it for him~

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

Wallace was brought out of his musings when the same maid from before entered the room. This one was his personal maid, yet he moulded her so she would look like _that_ person.

Long blonde hair….

Light blue eyes….

A bright smile…

She was moulded after his greatest advisory, Eva Macken.

_And what better way to get back at her, then taking Alice Rosaline's life._

"Sir, he told her just as you planned."

"Excellent, keep an eye on the red haired Shinigami, Pride will be the last one."

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done with the chapter. So as you can see, the only way for a Mistaken to keep on living is to devour other Mistakens~! His past is quiet dark now, isn't it? Well, I still love Wallace.<strong>

**-HUGS WALLACE-**

**Yep, got to love my bad guys~!**

**Anywho, I'm going to work on my Portal story now.**

**THERE'S A POLE ON MY PROFILE, VOTE!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A-<strong>

**TD: Tonight the show ill be rushed because I am so tired! Sadly I'll be going away soon, anyway questions! Oh yeah, say hi Alice!**

**Alice: Hi Alice -Yawn-**

**TD:…First set of questions are from ****Moonlightpheonix-xX ****who is a really good friend of mine, she asks:**

Alice-What's your favourite kind of jelly?

Gluttony-What's your favourite food?

Lust-Why are you obsessed with your brother?

**Alice: Lemon and lime**

**Gluttony: -smiles kindly- I have no favourite food, all of them are okay!**

**Lust: Have you ever had sex? Didn't think so…**

**TD: Perv! (He totally got that from me XD), Thanks for sending in your questions! Next we have ****One Hell Of A Ninja****, awesome person with worthless classmates~ She asks:**

Lust-What is the most horrible experience you had in your lifetime?

Gluttony-How do you feel about the kiss from Tomatsu?

Alice-How do you manage to live in a house and life full of supernatural beings.

**Lust: Getting raped by my brother is one and the other is being rejected by Alice.**

**Alice:….**

**Gluttony: 0/0 I don't want to talk about it! **

**Alice: I just keep thinking, "it will end soon," right TD**

**TD:….**

**Alice: RIGHT, TD?**

**TD: Ugh, yeah! Totally! Thanks for sending in the questions! Next we have milky cool ****liqui03**** who asks:**

Alice-if there was a time when Grell falls for another, will you give up?

Grell-If Sebbie returned your love, would you dump Alice?

Sins-Aren't you feeling guilty to what you did to Alice? Like lying to her and all that?

**Alice: Well, if he truly loves the new person then I would. I'm not going to be the jealous type that would stand in somebody's way of finding happiness. Besides, it's not like I have long left anyway.**

**TD: It's mainly because that situation will not show up in this story so she has nothing to fear!**

**Grell: If Sebbie returned my affections I would not dump Alice-**

**Alice: Aw, that's sweet!**

**Grell: -I would have a threesome!**

**Alice: Go rot in hell.**

**Lust: Nope**

**Alice: (beep)**

**Greed: Not really, I mean I had a good reason!**

**Alice: You did not have a good reason you selfish (beep) (beep)**

**Sloth: -sleeping- Noo….**

**Alice:…(beep)**

**Gluttony: I-I do! I'm so sorry Alice!**

**Alice: Aw, Gluttony-**

**Gluttony: Wait, I can't sorry, you're related to that cat!**

**Alice:…**

**Envy: I just want those feelings to go away! **

**Alice: Now I feel guilty….**

**Wrath: Yes, wait, no**

**Alice: (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!**

**Chase: I have yet to do anything and really, what bhave I done to betray her?**

**Sins (except pride): Well (beep)!**

**TD: In the end, Pride wins. Thanks for sending in your questions! Next we have the awesome reviewer, ****AnimeRockzzz****, who asks:**

Teddy: Have you ever liked Alice more then a friend before or even now?

Alice: Since you are going to die soon, what are going to do to spend your time on?

Melody: would you rather let Alice go and be happy or keep her and be depressed?

**Teddy: Uh, the only thing I can tell you is to look at the earlier chapters of the story, right next to the beginning. That's all I can say.**

**Alice: Playing Portal! Hopefully TD will get the games before I die, but money does not exist in her world* **

*ellenmae and me have this joke going on between us XD

**TD: You say it like you know you're going to die, give me chance to decide!**

**Melody: How would that make her depressed? This way she would stay alive!**

**Alice: Yeah! Sadly I can't agree to any of the Sins terms because we all know what you guys will say. 'No'!**

**TD: Makes you wonder what Pride will say~Thanks for sending in the questions. Our final person is the lovely ****Poke-trenner****, who asks:**

Wrath: Are you in love with Alice or something?

Lust: Are you straight? You sound young, how old are you?

Envy: Are you jealous of someone?

Gluttony: Why are you always so hungry? Do you pack little food or something?

Sloth: Why are you lazy?

Pride: Why don't you love you brother? Siblings are supposed to love each other!

Alice: Do you prefer to be the girl or boy in your relationship with Grell? What do you think about the people you live with? Friend like….

**Wrath: As I said before, look right in the early chapters! It says the answer to your question!**

**Lust: I'm bisexual, the fate of being lust, physically wanting everything. Of course I sound young, in vampire years I'm only seventeen. However in human years, well, lets just say I'm older then your grandparent's grandparents. **

**Envy: That's quiet an unusual thing to ask considering that it would be obvious I'm jealous of people. From my evil sibling to Alice, I can't help it!**

**Gluttony: I'm a wolf, so they eat more then humans. However my appearance gives me a smaller stomach, making me always hungry. I guess you could also blame it on the fact that I'm named after Gluttony. I do carry little packets of food around with me!**

**Sloth: -Yawn- I'm a zombie, most of the living things inside me has withered away. Including my mmmmm -falls asleep but gets woken up by Chase- motivation.**

**Pride: I do care about him but it's not my thing to show him. He understands, besides one of us has to be mature. (Sorry, Pride was created by DemonWolf95, so if you want the real answer, ask her!)**

**Alice: The boy, it means be dominant and not be pathetic.**

**Grell: Hey!**

**Alice: I love my little brother, formally my younger sister. Drocell and Snake are okay, they don't cause hassle-mind you they barely do anything! I hate that Demon butler, not talking about him. The pirate kid is a good friend of Luca's, but if he keeps bossing me around, I'll kill him. Tomatsu is a pain in the butt. Grell is okay 0/0**

**Grell: -smirks-**

**TD: Thanks for sending in your questions~! Well that's all of them, goodnight everyone!**


	86. Her Butler, Pride's Story

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I've been a heck of a lot busy. Anyway, this story will be done soon. Originally this chapter was going to have them talk about their past life but I skipped it. What's the point in Alice knowing about their past when it has nothing to do with the story.**

**Anyway, I'm getting Chase's story done in this one, it will not be an interactive one though. Big thanks to Wolf of Chains for telling me Chase's past.**

**Thanks to:**

**The Black Maiden**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Red Cookies**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Wolf of Chains**

**liqui03**

**Guest**-Big fan of Ciel I see XD

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Poke-trenner**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**akira45**

**Valravne**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Angel Ayame **

**StrawberryPocky4-**I'm glad my title grabbed your attention XD

**Escape to Ouran**

**wolfsrainrules**

**Linkin Park-**Yep

**ClownsAreRapists**-Your name speaks truths. Team Gluttony, Alice and Lust is popular.

**ellenmae**

**RainbowStar000**

Chase S belongs to **Wolf of Chains**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty Two-Her Butler, Pride's Story<p>

It's been a few days since Wrath told me all he could about Wallace. Unfortunately he and the other sins did not know why Wallace wanted me. During that time, I decided that if I wanted to sought things out, I had to speed up the process.

Which means I was going to need to talk with Pride.

Unfortunately, after Wrath told us about Wallace, Grell had got a little protective-which basically means he wouldn't let me leave his sight. It was sweet, I admit it, but I did have a life not revolving around him.

Besides, hearing his rants about the colour red can get annoying.

So on the day I was supposed to go to school, the only place Grell won't follow me because he knows Erin is there to look after me, I instead headed to Undertakers.

He greeted me with his usual creepy grin and offered me a dog biscuit, which I declined.

"I need to see Pride," I told him bluntly, ceasing all of his random babbling.

He giggled, twirling a piece of long silver hair with his finger. "And why is that Miss Alice~ Why do you want to see Pride so early~?"

I bit my lip, sighing. "Because the quicker I see him, the quicker I'll get to meet this Wallace guy. Then I can finally demand answer."

Did he just flinch? At the name Wallace? Seriously?

"Hmm and why don't you get Mr Sutcliff to take you?~"

I growled, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Because the nitwit has been too over protective lately. When I ask him about Pride, he refuses to talk about him. So I want to see him now."

He pouted before standing up, nibbling on his dog biscuit. "Very well~ Please follow me."

Following him through the portal to the Shinigami realm, I was still awed with how it looked. How could Grell, flamboyant and lazy Grell, be from somewhere so full of seriousness and businesses?

I'll never understand Shinigami.

"Hmm and what is Miss Rosaline doing here?" I knew that voice, it was William's voice.

"She's come to see Pride~" Undertaker replied, causing William to sigh.

"He's in the Cinematic library, as usual avoiding me."

I nodded before making my way there. I felt confident walking on my own there because I knew the Shinigami wouldn't do anything to me. Stepping inside the vast library, I groaned.

This place is exactly how I remembered it, massive. Where the heck was I going to find Pride?!

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Chase!""What do you need me for?"

"Well obviously….."

Turning around, I met the amused eyes of Chase. It seems he did inherit something from Grell, his amusement at making me suffer.

"You're not funny," I told him before he shrugged and began walking away. I followed right after him, still peeved.

"I'm guessing you're here to hear 'my story' and decide if I'm the better choice to stay with." He began to which I nodded at.

"Honestly Alice, the fact that you've got Grell living with you counts as me winning. But I won't force you to do anything, it's your choice on what you do. But I'll tell you my story anyway…."

We had arrived at a familiar room, the one where he told me about Eva. I made myself comfortable on the couch and began to tenthly listen.

"I guess it started back when I first joined the Shinigami Academy…."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's P.O.V-<strong>

My brother was well known throughout the academy so naturally people would sought me out to see what 'his brother' would be like.

He was not seen in a good light though because of flamboyant nature and the fact that he would go overboard with blood and generally cause mayhem on missions.

Because of this, the other Shinigami would mock me. But they were only little jibes so it did not brother me.

The one that ruined my life though was a Shinigami called Alexander Green. He and his little posse of friends would bad mouth me, bully me, you name it and they would do it.

I hated them so much but I guess I was already a little like Pride back then, because my pride would not allow me to give in. I would not show any emotion to their pathetic attempts at ruining everything for me.

I think the jibe that got to me the most was when they called me a weakling, saying I couldn't stand up for myself.

Anyway, things all changed at the end of the academy. You see Alice, to graduate from the academy you would have to go and check someone's Cinematic Records, decide if they live or die.

Unfortunately for this final exam, I was paired with Alexander. Why? I have no idea, maybe the teachers thought it would teach us to get along.

The woman we were sent to reap was called Jessica Goodwin, a woman who had a dream of being a famous author.

She was set to die by being hit by a carriage earlier on that day. Which made it all the more frustrating because my brother's first human soul was of a man who had the same dream.

Throughout the mission, Alexander would continuously taunt and bully me. Of course I never did anything in retaliation.

Why didn't I tell anybody about it? Because they wouldn't have cared. The only thing Shinigami needed was the souls.

The only thing we had agreed upon was collecting Jessica's soul. Her works although good would not change anything in the future so she was unneeded.

The thing that changed the mission however was when a demon showed up. He had planned to eat Jessica's soul, but we had been confused back then, Jessica had not made a contract with a demon.

I think that's how I first heard of Greed, how he taught demons to steal souls without a contract. It was annoying for us Shinigami.

But we were still academy students and had only been given petty scythes to use. So in short we got are asses kicked by the demon.

Alexander, the chuff, ended up unconscious. I'm laughing now because it was actually funny seeing him get his ass kicked for once.

I was left with painful injuries but unlike Alexander, I could still move. The demon however thought I was done for and decided to be like Alexander-a total dick. He mocked me and such and then planned to go in for the kill.

Well do you know what? I was so frustrated with people mocking me for brother's flamboyant nature. I guess I must have let that anger take over me.

Because I killed the demon, over and over.

It may sound brutal but I just had enough. As soon as Jessica died, I sorted out her cinematic record and then took Alexander back to the exam room.

We passed, but it still frustrates me that Alexander passed when he was unconscious the whole time.

Apparently Alexander didn't like it either-as in he didn't like the fact that I managed to stay conscious and kill a demon that kicked his ass.

What happened next you ask? Well, this is probably what set me on the path of being Pride.

After leaving the examination hall, Alexander and his group ambushed me. Instead of the simple mocking they went to attack me instead. I think I had a flash that day. A flash of memories of how much shit I had to put up with until now.

So I killed them.

I kept Alexander alive but incapitated and made him watch as I destroyed and mutilated his friend's bodies.

My personality changed from that day. If someone wanted to challenge me, I'd destroy them, my pride actually went up!

I became the next Pride when the previous one saw my actions and in his dying breath he named me the next Pride.

You're wondering how Wallace fits into this huh? I just go to his meetings and listen to what he has to say but I don't take part in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

I felt sorry for Chase. Although he killed those Shinigami, I'd probably do the same if I had nobody to help me. I guess Chase didn't tell Grell about it because he didn't want his brother to get involved.

That or Grell was a total asshole for not helping his brother.

"Thank you for telling me Chase," I said, a smile curling onto my lips.

He snorted, "You'd probably find out anyway."

After that I ended up going back to school and for once actually listened to my teacher.

Over the next week, my mind kept buzzing. I had talked to the last sin so was Wallace going to make his move? What was he planning anyway?

It really bugged me that I had nothing to work with, plus I still knew next to nothing about Eva. I guess the reason I'm so obsessed with finding out about Eva is because she might have left a clue as to what Wallace wants.

Or it could be that I'm just obsessing over it so much that I'd probably end up dying. The sad fact about this is I still have no clue who Wallace _is_. If I knew that much it would be helpful.

A loud shrilling sound broke me out my thoughts, including those of my classmates. It was the bell and it was ringing like mad. Was there a fire?

That thought flew out the window when the building also began to shake violently, some students falling out of there chairs while others began screaming.

The speakers in the room came to life.

"_**All students and teachers are to evacuate the school. I repeat, all students and teachers are to evacuate the school."**_

If this was a fire drill it sure knew how to cause a ruckus. As my classmates and teacher ran out the classroom, a hand latched onto my arm. Looking up, I was relieved to se that it was Erin.

"Alice, come with me quick!" He said, leading me in an other direction then the other students.

"You mean this isn't a fire drill?" I asked him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"No, it's much worse. The Sins's armies are attacking."

I froze, looking at him in shock, "armies? Attacking? Why?!"

He grimaced, "why do you think? It seems this is Wallace's first move."

Oh great so he's sent different monsters to attack a school just so he can look for me, this guy is a bastard!

"Where are we going?" I asked Erin as we left the school through the back and climbed in into Erin's car, which was luckily parked nearby.

"In case Wallace were to attack and you were unguarded, Grell and I have planned a secret location away from Wallace. You'll be safe there until we can stop Wallace.

"What about my sis-brother?" I demanded, worried for Luka.

"He's fine. Wallace wants you, not him."

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

"HE'S ATTACKING NOW?!" Tomatsu bellowed, climbing into the car with Undertaker-Grell was at the steering wheel.

"~Why yes he is young Tomatsu~ Isn't this exciting hehehe?~" Undertaker replied, cackling.

"Oh my dear Alice, I had to stop putting my make up on to make it on time." Grell sighed wistfully, getting a glare from the Neko Demon.

"My twin sister is going to get sacrificed to that butt-nugget and the only thing you care about is make-up?!"

"You shouldn't talk like that Tomatsu, weren't you just smacking lips with your angel girlfriend."

"…"

"I win~!"

Tomatsu pouted, "I want to see Ronny-kins! He'd never do this to me!"

"~Oh of course not~ He'd just rip your face off~ Besides, how would your lover feel?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know, I asked her last time and she slapped me across the face. Bitchy right?" Tomatsu said, sighing.

It was then it occurred to the passengers that Grell was driving.

"Ooh, we're going to die~!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

* * *

><p>After surviving Grell's driving, the three men notice that instead of the pristine school, there was a crumbled building with bodies laying around. Some zombies, demons and vampires littered around.<p>

"Brother!" Turning around, they saw the seven sins approaching them.

Tomatsu squealed, latching onto Gluttony who blushed and stuttered.

"Where's Alice?" Demanded Grell, glaring mostly at Wrath, Greed and Lust. I mean, they were the hottest out of the seven.

Envy suddenly burst out crying, "we don't know! We came here to warn her about Wallace attacking! He's been secretly controlling our armies without our knowledge!"

Wrath growled, "the bastard planned this from the start!"

Sloth yawned, "did he get Alice then?"

"If she's not with you fools, then try asking the reaper." A voice spoke up and they all turned to see Hope, who looked tired and warn out.

Grell's eyes lit up, "she's safe! I know she is!"

They all turned to Grell with questioning looks. "How do you know that?"

"I have a friend that I sent in to act as her new principle, Erin! We had arranged a place where nobody but us could find her."

Both Undertaker and Hope looked at him in confusion. "Who is Erin?"

"A very good friend! Oh, here's a picture."

He handed it both to Hope and Undertaker, silently pleased. Hah! He'd done something nobody else had!

Alice was safe thanks to his doing!

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

We arrived at a large castle-like structure with a beautiful lake. At least Grell had chosen somewhere pretty.

Erin smiled at me before beckoning me to the castle. He opened the door and waited for me inside. Once I stepped in, he shut the door.

This place was magnificent! So much hosiery and the place was so clean! I wonder how many cleaners this place would need to make it look so shiny!

"This is where you'll be staying Alice," Erin said, looking amused at how I practically drooled at this place.

"Why does this place look so well kept?" I asked him.

"It's because I sometimes stay here to work privately. I like the place to be kept nice so as to preserve it's beauty."

I nodded before standing there awkwardly. What do I do now?

I heard a chuckle and turned to Erin with a questioning look.

"There's something I've been dying to show you Alice." And then he lifted his hands making my eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

"You're a moron."

Grell looked at the dragon boy in confusion, noticing both Undertaker and Hope looked serious.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon laughed, but it sounded bitter.

"That isn't Erin…."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

He was taking his hood down! I watched as his face was finally revealed to me. He looked no older then twenty actually and had bright blue hair with pale green eyes. He was certainly a sight to behold.

'_I bet Grell would fall for him instantly.'_

Erin smirked, it looked mocking actually. "Allow me to introduce myself properly Miss Alice."

"My name is Wallace."

My eyes widened instantly and my breath stopped. No, it can't be. This whole time he's been here!

He laughed, "oh dear I've startled you. So sorry about that, but if I had introduced myself in person, your friends would have killed me. Actually my disguise as 'Erin' was not the first time I've met you. Here, I'll show you the face of the person I disguised as when we first met."

He placed his hand at the top of his head and brought it down slowly. Lightening flickered out of palms until finally a loud poof when off. Once the smoke that had appeared disappeared, I was met with the face of my mum's ex-boyfriend, Paul.

I hissed, "you monster! Were you using my mother the whole time?!"

He snapped his fingers, changing his face back. "I've done it plenty of times, the guilt fades away after a while."

I was going to hit him, break him and completely destroy him. But my intentions must have been clear because suddenly ice formed around my legs, freezing me in place.

"Now now Alice, that is so mean! you don't attack your hosts!"

"Why the heck do you want me!" I roared, angry tears spilling from my eyes. I can't believe this is happening!

He approached me, grabbing my wrists and sticking them together with ice. He then stroked my gin and giggled. "It will be the ultimate revenge against Eva Macken and the sins of course." He blabbered.

I rolled my eyes, "Eva this, Eva that! I'm getting sick of tired of hearing the name Eva! Why the heck would she be bothered if I died?"

He laughed and laughed and continued to laugh. It was so loud it echoed through the walls, bouncing at me from all sides.

"You don't know? Seriously? Nobody has told you? Oh this is rich!"

He did a twirl before pointing at me and then burst out laughing again.

"The reason Eva Macken would be bothered is because you are important to her. You see, at some point in her life she changed her last name and extended her first."

"Eva Macken's name was changed to **Evalina Rosaline**."

My eyes widened in horror. _No, no, NO!_

"That's right Alice! Eva is your **grandmother!**"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the truth! Erin is Wallace, but so is Paul! And Eva is her grandmother! Next chapter will explore Eva's full past!<strong>

**Wolf of Chains, your One-shot will be posted soon.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	87. Her Butler, Eva

**A/N: **And now for the truth about Eva's past! This should be fun to write…

**Thanks to:**

**dragonrain618**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Wolf of Chains**

**liqui03**

**akira45**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**The Black Maiden**

**Poke-trenner**

**ConfusedSoAmI**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Discoabc**

**xSimply-Simplex**-You'll have to wait and see what I do with Alice and yeah, it is sad that Chase got bullied. But he killed the bullies, so all is good.

**Angel of Randomosity **

**Red Cookies**

**dj73910**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

NOTE: _Italics_ mean visions

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty Three-Her Butler, Eva<p>

Grell looked back and forth, biting his lip. How could he have given his boyfriend, Alice, to the crazed Wallace? Wallace must have some powerful magic if he was able to hide who he really was.

He looked over to where the others were and pouted. Did he have to wait for everyone to come up with a plan?

"I know what you are thinking and even though I regret saying this, I agree with you."

Looking up, he saw it was Tomatsu who approached him. He looked pale, probably from finding out the truth.

Grell sighed, placing his hands over his cheeks. "She just keeps getting into trouble, like a magnet."

Tomatsu couldn't help but agree.

Meanwhile Undertaker was sitting on a nearby bench, a grin on his face as he watched the Sins get into a fight. Seen as everyone was distracted, he decided to look at something he had brought with him. Something he should have shown Alice by now.

You see, he had kind of lied to Alice. He lied to her about two things:

How he met Eva and where Eva's missing Cinematic pages were.

Because In his hands, were Eva's missing Cinematic pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Cinematic Records-<strong>

Eva walked through the streets of London, looking at all the damage that had recently befallen it. She knew what did this, it was the work of an angel.

She carefully sidestepped corpses and tried ignoring all the suffering around her. Yet each time she would see a child, it reminded her of her brothers.

"Luka…Jim…where are you? She asked out loud, staring sadly ahead.

Her thoughts were broken when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize when she got a good look at the man.

The mystery man had long silver hair that reaches past his waist. He was garbed in black clothing and he had a never ending grin.

All in all, this man creeped the shit out of her.

"~My, what's a young lady such as yourself doing out here during an attack?~" He asked, his grin not faltering.

Eva knew there was something different about this man, she didn't know what but she knew he wasn't human.

She snorted, "By angels you mean. We're being attacked by an angel."

He grinned, "~Oh, I'm not stupid. I knew that.~"

She felt herself twitch at that before suddenly yelping when the mysterious man grabbed her arm. "~As you can see, it's quite dangerous to be alone here, so I'll take you to my place.~"

Eva struggled but the man had a vice-like grip on her. She gave up in the end and followed along, grumbling.

She should be out looking for her brothers! And what's more annoying is that her visions aren't telling her anything…

After finally realizing that she was in a building, it fully registered to Eva that she was in an Undertaker shop.

"Why did you bring me here? To hide my corpse?"

To her surprise he burst out laughing at that, making her think that he may have been taking those opium drugs from those Chinese people she had met a while ago.

"~Hahahaha! Oh that is a new one! You're probably curious as to who I am, my name is Undertaker~!"

Eva slapped herself in the forehead. Why didn't she think about it before, of course he would be in the morgue profession.

She did a curtsies, because it would be impolite not to do so, and smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Mr Undertaker. My name is Eva Macken and I'm looking for my younger brothers."

"~Brothers? Are you sure they're around here?~ I mean, I wouldn't want to stick around for an angel attack hehehehehe.~"

Eva looked away, biting her lip. Why would her brothers stay in a place covered in corpses?

"~But I must say it is an honour to meet you…Mistaken.~"

She froze, turning to look at him with surprise. How did he know what she was? Better yet, was he one of the sins? Was he going to try and kill her?

"~But I have no interest in trying to capture you. If I was still a Shinigami, maybe I would have, but not anymore. Unless you're a corpse of course hehehehe.~"

So he was a Shinigami then, but it was hard for her to believe. Then again, if she were to leave the shop right now, she may run into the angel that is causing all the trouble.

She sat down on a nearby coffin, flinching slightly before looking at the Undertaker with curious eyes.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, Mr Undertaker."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Months Later (because the timeline won't give me the date!)-<strong>

At the costume ball, Eva made sure to stay out of sight. She knew that the demons in the room could probably smell her, but thanks to Undertaker, she was given a special item that would hide her soul presence.

At the thought of the grinning man, a blush dusted her cheeks. She felt embarrassed that she already had a crush on the man after only knowing him for a few weeks.

'Like a badly written character,' she thought to herself.

She was dressed up as 'the woman in black,' a ghostly figure people talk about who killed people's children every time they saw her. She had a mask that hid her face.

Looking around, she happened to notice the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, along with his servants and few others. She also happened to see Lau and Ran Mao but didn't go over there to see them.

She could sense that the Earl's butler was a demon.

Looking around the room again, her eyes landed on a maid with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Instantly she felt the urge to laugh because she knew who that maid was.

Walking over to the maid who glanced at her curiously, with a tinge of disgust hidden in the eyes, Eva smiled at the maid.

"Hello…Alois."

The reaction was immediate as Alois's eyes showed shock and annoyance. "Who are you?"

Eva smiled before gesturing to an empty room. "Lets talk."

Although Alois could have easily walked away, Eva knew that he would follow because Alois was naturally a curious person.

Once in the room, away from prying eyes, Eva turned to Alois with a big smile.

"You've grown so much! It's good to see you looking healthy but you should get out more, I don't like how pale you've gotten."

Alois snorted, "and why should I care what you say, lady?"

Eva put her hands on her hips. "Manners, you need them. Even Luka had more manners then you, Jim."

Alois whirled around, he had been looking towards the exit, and started at her with a mixture of shock, disbelief and nervousness. "How did you know my real name and about Luka?!"

Eva smirked before taking her mask off. She also took of the small had she had been wearing, letting her long blonde hair fall down from where it was bunched up.

Alois gasped, "…Eva. I thought you were dead."

Eva ran a hand through her hair, tsking when she saw some split ends. "I'm alive. Though I'm wondering why everyone in the village is dead."

Alois looked away.

"Jim, where's Luka?" She asked and by his expression she knew what happened. Sadness over came her but she had to shake it off. It would do no good for Luka if she thought constantly about the past.

"Jim, I came here to tell you one thing. I want you to remember this. 'Family is important,' I know it isn't much but please remember this. After all, this will be the last time we see each other."

Alois's head snapped up and he looked at her startled. "You're leaving me?! Again!"

Eva bunched her hair up again and placed the hat over it before putting her mask on again.

"I do not wish to, but Alois, please don't forget what is most important to you."

Before Alois could say anything back, Eva left the room and blended into the crowd.

A small giggle escaped her.

"He actually looks good in dresses."

* * *

><p><strong>Few Weeks Later-<strong>

Undertaker happened to be taking a stroll through London when he saw his favourite person, Eva, looking freaked out. He noticed that she looked very uncomfortable and it was because there was a man practically hovering over her.

He sensed it instantly, it was a wizard. And he only knew one wizard that was still around today.

Eva tried to walk away from the man, Wallace, but he was persistent. She was considering shouting to at least grab people attention when suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"~Ready to go, Miss Eva?~"

Relief shot through her before she nodded, ignoring the scathing look Wallace gave her. As soon as they were out of his sight, Eva quickly moved away from Undertaker, who noticed that she was…blushing?

His grin got wider.

"It's your fault you know!" She yelled at him, her blush not disappearing.

"~Oh? What's my fault?~"

"Everytime…I'm near you, I always stutter and blush and it makes me nervous! I feel as though I have to keep impressing you! I don't know what's wrong with me." She muttered, her arms crossed closely to her body.

Undertaker knew what was wrong with her and he intended for her to realize it.

He leaned down closely to her face, "~Maybe, your falling for me?~"

She looked up in shock but ended up connecting her lips with his. She froze before suddenly leaning into the kiss. She couldn't deny these feelings, if destiny has made her fall for the creep, then she intended to follow through.

Besides, he had soft lips!

Pulling away, Undertaker's grin was still on his face, making Eva giggle.

"You do realize that it's going to be hard to get rid of me now."

"~I'm already prepared! Now, would you like a biscuit?~"

* * *

><p><strong>Skimming through~<strong>

After Eva started dating Undertaker, things seemed brighter for Eva. She felt sad that both her brothers were dead but she knew that both of them died happy.

Wallace had been trying to find her but it seemed that he never once considered she would be living in a morgue shop with the Undertaker. After a while though, Undertaker had gone to the Shinigami realm and when he came back, he gave her an amulet.

"What's this for?" she asked while touching it.

He grinned, taking it from her and placing it around her neck.

"~Lets just say that I'll be the one still looking older hehehehehe.~"

Eva shook her head as she headed to the backroom, letting Undertaker take care of his new guests.

Soon days, weeks and even years went by in a flash. Eva, although not looking it, felt old as she watched technology be introduced to the world. They didn't bother getting married because they didn't need something stupid like a ceremony to say they were together, they were fine as it is.

Eventually Eva gave birth to their first child, Anne. Although Anne had the same hair colour as Eva, she had inherited Undertaker's eyes, a yellow-green colour.

She had Undertaker's personality, that was obvious. She also seemed to be danger prone, always nearly getting hurt everyday. Although it made Eva worry, she was glad to see that bright smile on her daughter's face everyday.

Then Anne met Richard, a young boy that was convinced dragons were real (which they were but he didn't need to know that.) Anne and Richard got along so well, it was love at first sight near enough.

But then Eva had a vision.

"_I'm sorry to say Mrs Rosaline, but your husband has passed away."_

"_What? No, that can't be! You're lying!"_

"_I'm sorry…."_

Eva knew right away what it meant and wished she didn't. she knew that the person who died was probably Richard, she couldn't bare to see her daughter sounding that bad.

And then the other vision appeared.

_In a dark room was Anne who was sat on a stool, near her dressing table. She looked around her dark room, a sad look on her face._

"_Mother would hate me for what I've become," she mumbled, glaring at her reflection. In the mirror, she saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and shining green eyes. But to Anne, she was the most disgusting creature on earth._

"_I thought that by dating a rich man, I could finally make Alice and Lucy's lives better. But no, Alice hates me now and Lucy is confused on what to do. I should have never done all those things…Richard, why did you have to die?"_

"_Oh my! It seems little Anne has gotten all upset again!"_

_Anne's head shot up as she regarded the new figure in the room. Long red hair, yellow-green eyes and a smirk full of sharp red teeth._

_Her eyes narrowed._

"_Grell."_

_He giggled, waving his blood-stained chainsaw around. "Oh! You knew it was me! I thought you were an oblivious fool! Shouldn't you be outside, tending to your guests?"_

_She stood, her blue dress swishing as she did, "you came here for a reason, Shinigami. And don't play the card, 'oh how did she know?' on me, because I can sense what you are. I AM part Shinigami."_

_His smirk got darker as he approached. "Okay, gigs up. I'm here…to kill you."_

_Anne felt a smirk crawl onto her face. "Do it then, I won't stop you. But bare this in mind, you will never hurt Lucy or Alice."_

"_Oh and why is that?" He questioned._

"_Because, you have no interest in Lucy. But I know you have an interest in Alice. She's something special alright and there are plenty of people that will not allow you to harm her. As well as that, she's inherited my uncle's personality and my mother's intuition."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

_As he stood in front of her, chainsaw poised, a soft smile came upon her lips. _

"_Like my father, you'll be caught in the web. Now, make it as painful as possible, so it'll be sketched into my soul and my heart. In other words…a punishment."_

_Grell grinned._

"_With pleasure~! I'll make you beautiful little Anne, by dying you in red!"_

After that, Eva was never the same. She knew at some point her child would die, but she didn't want her to be killed. It then dawned on Eva that she was probably going to stay the same as her child grew older and had kids herself.

She couldn't allow that. As well as that, she remembered something Wallace had told her about Mistakens and after so much research, she knew he wasn't lying.

"_You should probably know, unless you're willing to devour your own kind, you'll die early and nothing will change that."_

After setting up her preparations, she turned to Undertaker one day and decided to tell him her plans.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I was actually hoping you would say it first but times have changed. Undertaker, I love you," she said and felt glad with herself when his grin twitched.

His way of showing shock.

She then took of the amulet, much to his chagrin and placed it in his hands.

"But…I can't cheat death or outlive our child. So I want you to promise me two things. One, you'll look after our family after I'm gone and two, erase Annie's memories of anything to do with supernatural beings. Make her think I'm a normal person."

He had no choice to but to comply and after a parting with a kiss, she left. Taking Annie with her, tears dropping from her eyes.

So she grew older, watching as Richard and Annie had a child. After finally seeing the child for herself, catching a glimpse of a Shinigami clutching his eyes, she knew the truth.

The vision she had all those years ago that she kept hidden, about a young girl, was her own grandchild.

She knew what was so come of Alice, her grandchild's fate, and made sure to tell her loads of stories, so that she could be prepared. After all, Alice's personality was one of **acceptance**.

She was so happy that she managed to live so long, the Amulet giving her a boost in life. But when the final day came, she couldn't help but think of all the things that she could have stopped.

-If she had stayed behind with her brothers or even took them with her, they would not have died.

-If she had told Annie the truth, she would have been prepared.

-If she had stayed with Undertaker, she would not have felt…so alone.

Although her life was happy, it was a life full of regrets.

**-End of Eva's Cinematic Record**

* * *

><p>Undertaker tucked the memories into his cloak, his grin still in place. He was going to make sure Eva stayed happy by making sure Alice had no more regrets then she did.<p>

After all, even if Alice doesn't remember, they had actually met when she was younger.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago-<strong>

Heading to the London cemetery, whistle in his voice, he couldn't help but notice how bright it was out today. Undertaker grinned, not like he ever stopped, and deduced that it was a perfect time to be visiting graves.

Especially Eva's.

On her tombstone, they had written 'Evalina Rosaline.' She had made sure to use her full name after she had left Undertaker and she had then taken on her son-in-law's last name after he allowed it.

That wasn't the only thing that changed. After erasing Anne's memories, Eva and Undertaker had to use a special potion, bought from Pandora's Bridge, to hide Annie's true colour eyes. She now had emerald coloured eyes.

However, when he arrived in the area that Eva was buried, near the recent tomb stone of her son-in-law, he happened to see a young girl there.

She had shoulder length black hair, which looked ruffled, and bright golden eyes. Dressed in a white shirt with a black cardigan and skirt, this girl did not look happy.

"This is not fair! Mommy won't let me do anything! And the kids at school won't even talk to me. This is your fault, you know? It's because you left me!"

Undertaker couldn't help but grin. He'd seen pictures, Eva had sent them, but to see the real thing in person was better.

Mail Alice Rosaline, his granddaughter, who had the misfortune of also being a Mistaken.

She reminded him of Eva, when they first met.

He trotted over to her, trying to stifle his giggles as she went on ranting. When she finally noticed his presence, she practically jumped.

"Wow! Stranger danger! Who the heck are you?"

No manners, seems she's grown up a little wild. That or the shock of loosing two family members has changed her.

"~No one important. Just came to pay my respects.~"

Her defence look went away as she regarded him curiously. "You knew granny?"

He nodded, giggling. "~She was a dear to me.~"

Alice smiled warmly, "she was the best ever."

Placing down the flowers he had in his hands, he noticed Alice look at them curiously.

She noticed his stare and flushed, "I was only looking! Granny taught me what most of these flowers mean!"

He giggled, "~Tell me what they mean then.~"

Alice looked excited at the prospect of sharing information she learned from her grandma.

She first pointed to a flower with white petals, with a dark pink middle and little yellow stems. "That's an Almond flower, it means 'Promise' so maybe there's a promise between grandma and you. I also noticed that there are two Almond flowers, so maybe there are two promises you're keeping."

She was perspective.

She then pointed to a flower with loads of soft light pink petals. "That's a Pink Carnation, which means 'I'll never forget you.' Granny and you must have been close."

He chuckled.

The next flower was similar to the first, expect this one was red. "That's a Red Carnation which means 'My heart aches for you,' I don't get that, but whatever."

Alice turned her gaze to the next flower, which was pink on the outside of the petals but yellow in the inside. "That's a Rose Tea, which means 'I'll remember always.'"

He clapped in a amusement as Alice flushed again, obviously she was shy but didn't like showing it. Before she could tell him what the last two flowers meant, he handed them over to her before patting her on the head.

The first flower he gave her was a yellow flower with orange flexed into it and the second flower completely green.

A tulip (variegated) and a Bells of Ireland.

"Hey wait mister, why did you give me these? It makes no sense!"

"~You'll find out, soon enough hehehehe.~"

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Undertaker grinned before turning to Grell and Tomatsu.<p>

"~Take care of Miss Rosaline for me, she's a very valuable customer! Oh and please, whatever she chooses to do, let her do it. Those Mistakens can be stubborn but smart!~"

He then left the duo gaping before cackling to himself.

"~Miss Rosaline…no, Alice….Have fun hehehehehehehe!~"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that! The truth about Eva has been revealed! Hoped you like the chapter and sorry about the rubbish describing of flowers. Oh, the last two flowers Undertaker gave her were:<strong>

**Tulip (Variegated)-Which means 'Beautiful eyes.'**

**Bells of Ireland-Which means 'Good luck.'**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	88. Her Butler, Final Fight Part 1

**Dear 'Idon'teven' (person that didn't log in or had no account)**

**Okay, to start off with, thank you for sending me that review and sorry that it hasn't show up. I accidentally pressed 'delete' .**

**Anyway, to start off with, I am sorry that it's not to your liking that there are loads of 'Ocs' but ask yourself this? Do you expect me to just use the cast of Black Butler when the majority of them are all, I don't know, dead? Because if you remember, this takes place near enough our timeline, not a hundred years back in Black Butler's time line.**

**Personally, I hate loads of Ocs, I honestly do. That's why I try to make some excuse to get them out the story as quick as I can, too many Ocs does tend to make people annoyed. Some Ocs are sent in by kind reviewers who want to take part in MBKMM and I wanted to give them the opportunity!**

'**Not enough description,' okay the earlier chapters were my first attempt. I would love to describe everything in sight for you, but there's a thing called life, which I have. I have no time these days to put full descriptions in, I like to keep it short and leave the area up to the reviewers imaginations. I am starting college and I have enough trouble with my mum constantly telling me why my dad is an asshole. So if you want description, go and look somewhere else.**

**My new stories that will be coming out soon will have description in them, but then again you'll just probably tell me not enough description again. **

'**OOC characters' okay I've mentioned this above but it has been OVER A HUNDRED YEARS! You cannot possibly stay the same for that long! It's physically impossible! I used to terrorize my parents when I was a kid but nowadays I just keep to myself. If you know someone who can stay the same for that long, kudos!**

**Sebastian and Ciel were always hard for me to write, so I try not to focus on them too much. But I tried to show how Sebastian and Alice dislike each other without trying to break Sebastian's character!**

**The hardest was Grell, I mean, he absolutely adores Sebastian, it was difficult for me to try and get that attraction onto Alice because I never did see much of the 'so called love' between Madame Red and Grell.**

**Undertaker is an enigma, so excuse me if I got him wrong. He has never had an official love pairing, so how am I supposed to know how he acts when he dates?! Tell me that!**

**As for Drocell and Snake, I've not good much to work off of.**

**So I'll repeat, it's been a hundred years, people can change. It's the fact of life.**

**So of course there's going to be a set amount of Ooc characters but I can tell you there won't be anymore because this story will be ending in four chapters. Description, I would put it if I had the time! OOC characters, people change.**

**Love Tailsdoll123**

**A/N: **Sorry about that, had to unfortunately post it on here because the person who sent it did not log in. Anyway, if you read the note above, then you should know that we are nearing the end!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**akira45**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**dj73910**

**RainbowStar000**

**The Black Maiden**

**Red Cookies**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Wolf of Chains**

**KHRLover1997**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**KuroFan**-Thanks but I'm pretty sure I've got the timeline wrong!

Alois and Luka appear only in the anime, the second season. Alois is the blonde boy who owns the Trancy manor and has five servants that are demons. He has made a contract with one of them-Claude.

Luka was his younger brother but he made a contract with Hannah, another demon, to wipe out the village's people he and his brother grew up with to please his brother. He ended up dying.

Eva is old!

**Angel of Randomosity **

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**-Thanks, I spent more time researching flowers and their meanings then actually writing the chapter!

Although I hate adding loads of Ocs, which I'll be cutting down in my other stories at some point, I at least like for people to know how they are connected.

Which is now~!

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Claim: **This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.

Chase S belongs to **Wolf of Chains**

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Aimee H belongs to **Sutcliff-Fan**

Elliot A belongs to **Marshmellowtime**

Kailey T belongs to **The Knight of Blood**

Warning: Tailsdoll123 cannot write fighting scenes, so sorry if they suck.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty Four-Her Butler, Final Fight part 1<p>

She was my grandmother? The whole time I was talking to a younger version of my grandmother?

How the heck was I supposed to guess that?! My grandmother was _dead_.

My feelings right now-confusion, shock, anger-I guess they were all self explainable. I mean, I'm confused on how this was possible, I'm shocked that it's possibly the truth and I'm angry because nobody would tell me.

It's probably one of those things they have in books.

"_Oh no ~heroine~ the ~bad guy's name~ has just told you that everyone decided to play the 'let's not tell ~heroine~ something that should have been said at the start!' game!"_

I really hate it when that happens.

All humans normally needed a little time to get over the shock but I knew I could not have that pleasure. My feet were _frozen_ together by some mad man who thought killing me would solve all his problems.

I'll give him props, it is creative but cliché.

"Well now that I've shocked you up a bit…"

~Twitch~

"…I think we shall do something before your demise…"

~Twitch~ ~Twitch~

"..Hmm, should I tell you about why I'm doing this?"

~Twitch~ ~Twitch~ ~Twitch~

"Ooh! Maybe I should tell you how I tricked all the sins! I've got plenty of time!"

~Twitch~ Aw screw it!

"OH COME ON!" I burst out, startling the blue-haired man.

"What?"

"This is just not fair! You know, I used to live a normal life. I went to school, had friends, looked after my sister, but up with my mother and involved myself in eating jelly! But NO! Fate had to be a bitch and force me into this situation! You know, looking back on it, I blame myself. I was too 'nice' to you and welcoming to Grell-who by the way, tried to kill me."

He raised his hand to speak but I batted it away. If I was going to die, I want to speak my mind.

"I mean, first of all, why the heck would Grell disguise as a butler?! Then kill my mother for the fun of it?! Remembering back, he said he'd come for your soul, you probably knew that and shipped him off on us for fun! Do you know what I had to put up with?! He sucks at EVERYTHING! Then he makes everyone forget who he is and I get in trouble!"

Thinking about it, I haven't heard about what they did with poor Mrs Smith.

"Then my friends and I only wanted some fun, so we go to an abandoned mansion! There I get attacked by a hot doll! It's really creepy you know, getting followed by doll versions of people I know! There I meet up with Chase and Grell, who is dumped onto me AGAIN!"

Also, what did we do with the stuff we collected there?!

"After that Ash turns out to be a Sin called Lust who is out to take my virginity in the sake of saving me. HOW THE HECK DOES THAT WORK OUT?! IT'S LIKE THE PERSON WHO MADE HIM DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THEY WERE DOING! I also find out I'm a Mistaken and that just screws everything up more."

"Then that freak kisses me! Do you know how it feels to be kissed by a man-she who has sharp teeth and is older then me? Well it was not pleasant by scarring!"

Wallace seemed to be shrinking under my heated gaze.

"I'll just cut this short-Rory turns out to be a dick called Greed, who has this little cosplayers demon named Kailey who stalked me 24/7! He also had an asshole called Alois who….wait, Alois was Eva's brother…OH (BEEP) NO! I DO NOT WANT TO BE RELATED TO THAT TURD! NOOOO!"

Great, nightmares, that's what I'll get.

"When I finally get a job with this nice girl called Elliot, it turns out she's a zombie working for my apparently zombie friend Chris, who is SLOTH! I mean, I guess I did think of him as a zombie before, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! So after YOU show up pretending top be all 'like hello, my name is Erin and I'm totally nice tehee~'"

"I don't talk like that-"

"Then you had to be a dick and release ZOMBIES ON US! I ALMOST GOT MOLESTED BY GRELL BECAUSE OF YOU!…So, then Ron shows up and turns into a wolf and attempts to kill my normal friend and me. I kicked his butt, but that still does not help anything!"

It feels good to yell at Wallace with my rage.

"Now Teddy, I guess I should have expected it, he is an asshole after all. So I'm skipping him. Now Melody, sweet innocent Melody was a bloody angel. Finally Chase turned out to be Pride but I didn't know him well so really it didn't shock me much."

I wish I could stamp my feet but this ice was stopping me from moving. So I tried calming myself down.

"Then you reveal the truth…it's just why can't you go away for once? I'm sixteen, come back when I'm thirty and old!"

Wallace blinked before suddenly shaking his head. "Well…you certainly have a temper and your life is shitty, but I'm still going to kill you. Now as I was about to say before, why don't we-"

I raise my hand, silencing him again. I wonder why he's being so compliant. Oh wait, he's got an annoyed look on his face. He must want to know my point.

"You're going to lose," I said and before he could object I carried on, 2think about it. Why don't you just kill me now? The fact that you are wasting time will be your downfall."

He snorted, "and how so?"

Is this man an idiot?!

"Well in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, when Eggman catches Sonic's friends, instead of using that time to be rid of them, he blabbers on about his plan thus giving Sonic enough time to kick his ass."

Wallace chuckled, "they're game characters."

"In the Harry Potter fourth book, Voldemort tells Harry about his life and crap which gives Harry enough time to have the ghosts of his parents and Cedric distract Voldemort, thus allowing Harry to escape."

"That's a book."

"Okay, when Grell was going to kill me, he told me all about how good it would be to be covered in blood, thus giving Will enough time to stop him."

"That's a FanFiction…shit, broke the fourth wall. I meant that may have happened, but Grell's an idiot. Besides, I have an army of seven supernatural beings, they won't get past."

"Bet you they will and then it will be another cliché ending for us all."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

I smiled innocently at him, "let me go?"

He smirked, "not a chance."

I scoffed, "then the other option would be to kill me now…oh shit."

I really hate myself. I have this tendency to rant on about flaws of people and then realize my flaw is giving people ideas which can backfire on me.

I am such a bitch.

I gulped as a large smirk crawled onto Wallace's face, "well then, goodbye Alice!"

His fist, which was now pointed towards me, started to sparkle and cackle before streams of electricity started to burst around the fist. Now I really hate myself for giving him ideas, I didn't want to be fried to death!

"Worst. Death. Ever!" I wailed.

He charged forward and to my astonishment as I watched him approach I realised something. You know they tell you your life slows down and you have flashbacks of your life, well they were lying! No slowing down for me and no flashbacks.

His fist came soaring towards my face to which I barely dodged by just ducking down. However, the effect was that he ended up slamming his fist into the nearby wall, causing a vibration to rumble around. The impact caused the ice around my feet to shatter and I ended up flying into the wall across the room, near a door.

Pain shot through my shoulders as I clenched my teeth in pain. But I had no time to waste, the only good thing that came out of this was the fact that Wallace had his fist stuck in the wall.

Dragging myself up from the floor, I used my hand to open the door beside me and threw myself through it. I ran as fast as I could, hearing his shouts around me.

Glancing down at my arm, the right arm, which I had used to brace myself against the wall, I could not feel it as I did before. It had become numb and just swung beside me. Scratches from the wall had shredded my shirt and splotches of blood were beginning to appear.

I felt light-headed but had no time to rest. I had to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tomatsu screamed, holding onto the car seat with a tight grip. Tear protruded out of his amber eyes but because of the speed the car was going they practically flew off of his face.

At the back of the car Wrath, Greed and Sloth had similar situations. Well, Sloth was sleeping but the other two felt as if they would go flying any second.

You see, after planning what to do next, the supernatural beings split up. Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Envy and her angels went ahead to cover more ground. Hope went to get more help.

So that leaves Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Tomatsu and Grell. Now because the Sins and Tomatsu didn't know the way to the castle, that left Grell to be the driver.

Did I mention he can't drive?

"THIS IS FUN! I SHOULD GET BASSIE TO TRY THIS OUT!" Grell yelled, a happy grin on his face.

"That's if we don't die moron!" Greed replied.

Grell chose to ignore him and sped up. By then Tomatsu had fallen unconscious, Wrath was calmly sitting through the ride-though he did look a little green, Greed was insulting Grell and Sloth was still snoring away.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt, causing Tomatsu into bang into the front shield, waking him up. It also woke Sloth up, he glanced at his comrades in curiosity.

"Greed, why does your hair look like an afro?"

"Shut…up."

"Why did you stop the car?" Wrath demanded, looking at Grell.

"It seems that some people don't want us to pass. It's such a shame that I have no time to cut their heads open, Will would kill me for killing more people. If you can call them that." Grell replied, looking boredly at the interruption.

Tomatsu gaped as he saw a horde of zombies charging towards them. He clutches his black pants before slowly rocking back and forth.

"I'm too pretty to die…I'm too pretty to die."

The others ignored the sobbing Neko-Demon.

Suddenly, the back door opened and the other men watched as Sloth casually got out and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed…for real!" Greed hissed.

Sloth raised an eyebrow at him before lifting his hand in a wave motion. "Relax, I practically live with zombies, I know how to deal with them. You go on ahead, I'll take care of these lot."

The others looked at him with mixed looks. It was Sloth after all and everyone knew he hated work. So the fact that he was willing to fight a whole horde of zombies was an understatement.

"Why?" Tomatsu asked.

Sloth smirked, "Because she's waiting over there for me."

Glancing to where he was looking at, they could make out the form of Elliot who was fighting a few 'Newbie' zombies.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, they men left knowing that Sloth could handle it.

If he didn't fall asleep first.

* * *

><p>"I wish I had stayed with Sloth to fight with the zombies, anything would be better then dealing with Grell's driving!" Tomatsu whined, huddling into himself and squeezing his tail.<p>

Grell turned to Tomatsu and glared, almost crashing into a tree. "My driving is perfect!"

"Who told you that? Your granny?" Greed retorted, annoyed that his once good looking hair was that of an afro.

This time they did crash into a tree.

Climbing out of the now useless car, to which Wrath was shocked at how much force the Grim Reaper had put into it to break it, they had to walk on land, which was alright for Tomatsu.

Tomatsu could tell that Grell was contemplating killing Greed and Wrath so he made sure to go ahead. He really didn't want to be on the end of that chainsaw.

He regretted it immediately.

In front of him lay the unconscious forms of Gluttony, Envy, Aimee and Amaya.

"Amaya!" He ran over to the black haired girl and shook her, grabbing the other three men's attention.

Not getting any reaction, he tried the other three unconscious figures but they also did not move.

Grell took a sniff of the area.

"Demons~! I can smell them."

Greed froze up, his eyes widening. "What? I strictly told no demons to get involved!"

"Well obviously some of them didn't listen," Wrath replied.

An explosion to the left caught their attention and they were gone in a flash. Rushing past trees, blowing leaves away, they paid no attention to anything else but the sounds. Eventually they arrived at a clearing.

From what they could see Pride and Lust were in a fight with Alois and Claude. But they weren't alone, backing up Alois was Hannah and the triplets. Off to the side was a beaten Kailey.

"Kai!" Greed yelled, running to his subordinate. She looked at him with a weak smile.

"Greed…You have to get out of here. I tried to stop them…I honestly did," she then collapsed, her eyes closing.

Greed gritted his teeth before turning to Tomatsu, Grell and Wrath. "You three go on ahead, I can see the castle from here."

Tomatsu shook his head, "I'll help. They're probably responsible for harming my friends."

Wrath faltered, not sure if he too should stay behind but when he saw Grell already leaving he couldn't help but growl. "God I hate him so much, I bet it would piss him off if I got there first…"

Tomatsu and Greed blinked. Wasn't Wrath and Grell there just a minute ago?

A loud crash grabbed their attention back to the fight. Sadly both Pride and Lust were heavily injured and could barely move. Alois laughed before turning his attention to Greed and Tomatsu.

"Well, seems that some trash have turned up~!" He cheerfully said, causing Tomatsu to hiss at him and Greed to glare.

Still glaring, a cold smile curled onto Greed's face.

"We'll see who the trash is in the end."

* * *

><p>Pain. That's what he felt as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Above him he could hear the blonde brat's laugh.<p>

"Wow, I'd thought you'd guys be a challenge, guess it didn't take that much to wipe you out." Alois said, a malicious smile on his face.

Just as he was about to order Claude to finish them off, a coughing caught their attention.

Alois rolled his eyes before groaning. "How many people are going to interrupt?"

"I believe it's just us," a familiar voice said causing the demons to freeze.

Looking at the new visitors, there were a total of six people. Alois clenched his teeth at seeing Ciel and Sebastian, not even regarding the others.

Drocell and Snake were stood to the side while Hope looked at the uncurious people on the floor with an annoyed face.

But just as Alois was going to take matters into his own hands, the sixth person spoke up.

"Stop being mean!"

Alois looked at the person who ordered that and felt himself go stock still.

"…Luka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I have to keep running, no stropping now, there had to be an exit somewhere in this place.

I had to remind myself that it wasn't completely bad. Sure my right arm was now numb and useless, I was bleeding as well as feeling light headed and I've got a maniac after me.

It wasn't completely bad…It was terrible.

The only hope I had was that someone would noticed I was missing and come look for me, but until then I either had to get out or find a place to hide.

Dashing to the right I regretted my decision.

It was a dead end.

Right no use crying over it, I can just turn around and go the other way.

"Oh Alice~ Come out come out wherever you are~ Hehehehehehehehehe!"

Shit, I'm so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey…sorry that it took so long to update. College and visiting parents have been keeping me busy! Hope you liked the chapter!

By the way, I have another account called **'A Little Carefree'** where I will be posting NO OC stories. Tomorrow I'm planning to post a Sonic parody story and would love it if you guys would check it out!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	89. Her Butler, Final Fight Part 2

**A/N: **Hate this chapter, hard to write!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**liqiu03**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Wolf of Chains**

**akira45**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**dragonrain618**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Red Cookies **

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Guest**-Glad it brought amusement!

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**CurlyClone**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **This story and Ocs are mine.

Aimee H belongs to **Sutcliff-Fan**

Chase S belongs to **Wolf of Chains**

Kailey belongs to **Knight of Blood**

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Lorence belongs to **Sparkly Butlerz**

**Warning: Character Deaths**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty Five-Her Butler, Final Fight Part 2<p>

"Luca?"

To say Alois was surprised was an understatement. Here in front of him, standing on the opposite side of the 'battlefield' was his supposed to be 'dead' little brother.

The boy in question cocked his head in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

A hollow feeling enveloped the blonde. Luca did not know who he was. But then a thought entered Alois's head. It's been near enough a hundred years since he last saw his brother, so maybe this wasn't his brother after all but a reincarnation.

It was plausible after all.

Alois laughed, chilling some people. "Ah, I see what you did there. Clever. By bringing Luca to the battlefield, you hoped that it would be able to stop me from killing you all!"

The reaction he got from Ciel, because Sebastian barely reacted, gave it away that it was actually the plan.

"Claude, lets finish them!" Alois yelled.

Both demons shot forward, aiming to kill. Sebastian was quick to react, he pushed his master, Luca, into the awaiting arms of Snake and then blocked Claude's attack.

He smirked, "long time no see Claude."

Claude snarled, "can't say the same for you."

Meanwhile, Alois had drawn his sword from the strap on his waist and brought it down towards Ciel. But because of his new enhancements after being turned into a demon, Ciel was quick to dodge and pull out his own sword.

"Well Ciel, did you like the gift I gave you?" Alois cooed, getting a glare in return.

"No, I did not. In fact, it's quite annoying actually."

With a playful growl, Alois swung down again and Ciel continued to dodge and dealt his own swings.

Luca watched this, gripping onto Snake's top. He didn't like the fighting going on, he never liked it when somebody got hurt. All he wanted to do was run into his mother's embrace but that wasn't possible anymore, she was dead.

His next option would have been his sister, but from what he was told she was busy right now and he couldn't go see her.

He hated this. He was eleven! He was grown up, he deserved to know these things!

Shuffling from behind caught his attention and he had no time to yell in surprise when Snake shot his arms out and dodged an incoming attack, pulling Luca away from the danger.

He passed Luca to Drocell, who was once again not showing much emotion, and proceeded to turn back to the attackers.

It was the triplets, who all seemed reluctant to fight. They shot forward, preparing to barrel through Snake, but he was quick to dodge and send out his snake friends. They wrapped themselves around the triplets, pausing their movements.

Luca let out the breath he had been holding. He was glad that Snake was unhurt. Of course that didn't last for long because Hannah came out of nowhere and kicked the snake man away.

Luca cried out for him but gulped when Hannah set her sights on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

It's funny. Here I am about to get killed and all I can think about is how it will feel. He'll probably make it hurt, to show his emotions to Eva. You know, she may be my favourite person but seriously, heck if I am going to take her beating for her!

I want to live~!

Wallace turned the corner and smiled when he saw me. He must be amused by the fact that I'm bleeding, my right arm is numb and I feel light headed. Yep, worst combination. It doesn't help that my body won't let me pass out from it.

Seriously I bet you there is someone up there laughing.

"Aw, poor little Alice, are you hurt? Let me help, I'll make it all better." He giggled while saying it making me twitch.

"You sound like a pervert. And considering your age I would say a paedophile pervert."

He was closer now, "ha-ha, I wouldn't make jokes if I were you. I'm the one that decides if you live, which by the way you won't. Now lets do your suggestion and get right to the killing."

He was now in front of me and about to do his weird magic thing when an idea came to me.

He's a male and like all males they all have the same weak point.

~THUD!~

"Ugh!"

I cackled while running past him, enjoying the fleeting look of pain that passed his face as I dashed down the other corridor.

It felt good to kick people in the balls.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

Before Hannah could reach out for her 'precious Luca,' Drocell grabbed him and swapped them around. Now he was standing between her and him.

"Move aside, please." She asked, not wanting to cause unnecessary violence. Drocell, however, did not move aside.

He was given life again by Eva and all he had to do was make sure Alice was not killed by Wallace. Because Luca was Alice's brother, he too fell in that category.

Hannah turned her head to Luca, who looked terrified. "Please Luca…"

He shook his head, "no! leave me alone!"

Her expression turned blank, "I see. That leaves me no choice then."

Her hand glowed before a teal blue shape began to form in her hand, until it was the shape of a sword. The blade began to branch outwards, it's parts winding around each other. Finally a yellow glow surrounded the outer layers of it.

Hope, who had gone to help Tomatsu and Greed up, narrowed his eyes. "The Laevateinn sword…the one thing that can inflict wounds on demons which is unable to heal and shatter ones soul completely."

Tomatsu shivered, "I do not want to be on the pointy end of the sword."

"I wonder why she's doing this, it's not like Hannah at all." Greed commented before rubbing his head, "I think I shouldn't have given that sword to her."

Both Tomatsu and Hope glared at Greed. "You think?"

Greed grinned sheepishly before recoiling in pain. "Man those guys do a lot of damage. I doubt I'd be able to be of any use."

Hope slapped him on the back, getting a pained groan in reply. "Listen turd head. You and the cat brat-"

"Neko-Demon!"

"Whatever. You and the 'Neko-Demon' will get the people unconscious away from here."

Tomatsu twitched, "what about you? I know you can turn into an older man so don't even say that you're too small to help!"

Hope glared at him, making Tomatsu jump behind Greed. "I will be heading to the castle, to follow the idiots you sent alone."

For some reason, Greed and Tomatsu felt as though Hope was scolding them. But it was too late to ask him, the dragon boy had already left.

"Damn he's pissed," Greed whistled, getting a nod from Tomatsu.

They then looked over to the unconscious victims who had all gotten into…interesting positions.

Envy was snuggling into Aimee, practically smothering the older angel who could mumbling "no Will stop, we shouldn't.."

Pride was whining about how his brother 'was a big show off that needed a reality check.' The funny thigh about it was that he was facing Lust, so it was like he was yelling at Lust. The vampire in question was giggling to himself.

Kailey was rolling around, mumbling incoherently.

But the one that Greed found funny was of Amaya and Gluttony, mortal enemies in the love between Tomatsu (which Gluttony will deny), were snuggled together peacefully.

Greed laughed. Tomatsu had a nosebleed.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

"Oh God, should NOT have kicked him in the balls. Even if it was to give me more time."

It had dawned on me that Wallace was a wizard, which I'm actually shocked at myself for forgetting. Well anyway, kicking normal guys in the balls is okay because it slows them down. Kicking a guy with magical powers who can make the floors and walls try to crush you in the balls is not a good idea

Once again the hard floor rose up in wave formation and shot towards me. Acting on instincts I curled up and as the wave whooshed me up I went rolling down on the other side.

"Ow, my arm." I moaned before once again poking my numb arm. I guess I won't be getting the feeling back soon.

"When I catch you Alice, you'll wish you let me kill you back there-Ow, my pride and joy!"

Still it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V -<strong>

While Tomatsu and Greed took care of getting the unconscious people away from the battlefield, the battle began to get more rougher.

You could barely make out Claude and Sebastian, both of them moving fast while both doing deadly blows to each other. The only clue as to if they were there was the damaged ground and trees as well as the black blurs.

Oh and the screaming fan girls.

Hannah was attacking Snake and Drocell recklessly while Luca took to hiding behind a tree. From his vantage point, he could see the battle between Ciel and Alois.

Swords clashed, ringing in their ears as metal slid against metal. Alois grinned, licking his lips while Ciel looked at him with a hint of disgust.

But Alois revelled in it. He loved messing with Ciel especially when pointing out all his flaws.

"You're so heartless Ciel. Not even caring anymore about getting revenge for your parents-"

"I did get my revenge but you ruined the final phase." Ciel interrupted.

"-Or the fact that your servants, friends and even fiancé are dead!" Alois giggled, ignoring Ciel's comment.

Ciel twitched, an image appearing in his head. It was of a girl with long curly blonde hair, tied up in pigtails and bright emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a long flourishing dress with frills.

"_Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too!"_

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of the girl, Ciel thrusted his sword forward, managing to cut Alois in the shoulder. Alois hissed in pain, recoiling away.

"there's no use dwelling on the past anymore. My revenge was complete, me being alive may not have been expected. Whether I like it or not, I know live for the future." Ciel said, his bored expression not changing.

Nearby Sebastian smirked at his master's words. "Very nicely said young lord, but shoaled we not finish this fight up? We wouldn't be good butlers to young Luca."

Ciel rolled his eyes before nodding.

Meanwhile after getting all the insomnious people off the battlefield, a certain fox demon showed up behind Tomatsu, scaring him.

"Oh, you're not Alice. Sorry about that." Lorence said, grinning at the pouting kitty.

"You're lucky I'm not Alice! I can't believe you touched my butt! I'M the perverted kitty around here!"

Lorence chuckled while Tomatsu's pout got deeper. A question then came to the Neko Demon's mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The fox demon asked, "I came here for the finally!"

Before anything else could be said they were interrupted when three blurs rushed past.

Making sure not to have the sword cut them, Snake and Drocell continued to outrun the female demon. They were at a disadvantage because of her sword. Unknown to the three, they were heading near Sebastian and Ciel's fights.

Sebastian, however, saw this and felt a smirk curl onto his face, making Claude narrow his eyes. He had already lost to Sebastian once, he did not want a repeat.

As if he could read his thoughts, Sebastian commented "this time I'll make sure your death is permanent."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "You seem so sure."

And the reason for Sebastian was so confident was that just behind Claude, Drocell and Hannah were fighting. Hannah raised the Laevateinn in order to strike him, but Drocell managed just to dodge it at the right time.

It did pierce something though.

Claude froze before turning his eyes to his stomach, where the Laevateinn was. Blood began to drip from the wound as Claude's breath gradually got slower.

He let one smirk curl onto his face, "what kind of butler am I? To lose to the same annoying one again…"

A shout sounded around the clearing as Alois watched his servant die. His mind froze over. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't possibly take on both Ciel and Sebastian.

He was alone…again.

From his hiding place, Luca watched Alois. Although Luca tended to act childish a lot, he was good at observing people. Also he had managed to get the story of Alois from Ciel and Sebastian.

Gazing at the distraught blonde, Luca came to realization.

'This person…is not the real Alois. From those little fragments of the Luca I was reincarnated from, his brother would not go this far. The real Alois is dead. The person in front of me is an illusion filled with desire.'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luca turned to Sebastian who had popped up beside him. He closed his eyes before a soft smile curled onto his face.

"….I order you to set Alois free."

"Yes, my lord."

He saw it coming but he didn't think it would be so fast. As Sebastian dealt a fatal blow to the blonde, Alois couldn't help but feel relieved. Like a burden had been taken off of him.

With what he could still see with his blurry eyes, he looked over to the boy who resembled his precious little brother before a smirk crawled onto his face.

"See you soon…Luca."

After the passing of her two comrades, Hannah broke down and started to cry. She fell to her knees for her legs could not support her.

Arms wrapped around her in a comfort gesture. She looked up to see that it was Greed who gave her a grin. "Come on Hannah, give it a rest. You deserve a break for once."

His eyes then connected with Luca's as he pointed to the direction of the castle. "You'd better get to Alice quick. The conclusion is near. I'll take care of everything here."

Luca nodded, he and the demons preparing to leave when Tomatsu got in the way. He looked at them with a blank stare before stepping aside. "Hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V-<strong>

The walls attacking me was getting frustrating. It made me paranoid by now. But what worried me the most was the fact that although I was badly hurt I could still keep going on.

It was then that Wallace suddenly popped up in front of me, making me pause. He looked me up and down before a grin came on his face.

"Interesting, seems you inherited something from your mother."

I blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that although you're hurt, you still have enough energy to keep moving? Well It seems you have a high endurance. Your mother had an extra ability. Her's was to fend off spells. It's why she knew about the supernatural things even after her father erased her memory."

Well that was a shocker.

"But," he said with a dark smirk on his face, "unfortunately for you, it seems your ability has worn off. I knew about it see and I know when it's at it's limit. It's why I had you running from the walls. To use up energy."

"What are you-UGH!"

I feel…tired. I want to…go to sleep. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Pain! Pain! Pain! But from where? My shoulder? I thought it was numb. It hurts!

~Thud~

The ground was so hard and cold when I fell on it. I could barely move without risking my pain. I could also see black dots in my vision. At this rate I was barely conscious.

Wallace towered over me with an infuriating grin. He had planned this from the start. He knew I had no chance against him.

Now all I could so was watch as a sword materialized in his hand. He then thrusted it down and I closed my eyes for I did not want to see my death.

~CLANG~

Snapping my eyes open, I felt myself gasp in shock.

A certain long red-haired male with a flowing red coat stood between me and Wallace. He had blocked the sword with his massive chainsaw.

Grell.

"Aw~ You were going to start the fun without me? No fair!"

Wallace snarled, pulling away his sword before scoffing. "Oh great, the annoyance is here."

Grell winked in reply.

"Guess I'm going to have to kill you first!" Wallace exclaimed, charging forward again. Grell sniggered before running to meet the attack.

And so the battle began…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two more chapters to go!

**Reason I killed Claude and Alois off: **If you think about it, Alois and Claude really have nothing to live for. They're aren't at the top of power anymore. Besides, Alois would only get a true happy ending if he was dead-He'd be reunited with his little brother. And Claude is hard to write so he dies.

**Competition Time: **If you can guess what cartoon show this character is from, I'll give you a prize. I'll double the prize if someone can guess who the character is:

"Hello new friend my name is Fred, the words you hear are in my head. I say I said my name is Fred and I've been very…_naaaughty._"

**Clues:**

-The original run for this cartoon was 1999-2002. There were 52 episodes (4 seasons)

-the show was shown on Cartoon Network

-the animals in the show can talk.

LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	90. Her Butler, Final Fight Ending

**A/N: **You know how I sad that there are two more chapters left before this ends? Well what I meant to say was that this is the final chapter and the next chapter is the epilogue. Does that still count as two chapters?

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**AWill99**

**dj73910**

**akira45**

**Wolf of Chains**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitt y**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Virgo1999**-It is Courage and the line was from Freaky Fred.

**Devin Trinidad**-Here's the next update then!

**nadzuke eno mono**

**xSimply-Simplex-**Tomatsu is a lucky cat XD

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**BelovedAngel18**-Correct

**RavenShichiyou**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Red Cookies**

**Just Loves Music**-All things must come to an end at some point, unless some discontinues it.

**ellenmae**

**Otaku-neku**

**stormneko-**Of course I remember Courage, HE IS AWESOME!

**Rainbow Cookies x**

**Guest-**Thanks and yes, it was Courage. Well here's the new chapter XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **This plot and Ocs are mine.

**Warning: **Character deaths, rubbish fight scenes

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighty-Six-Her Butler, Final Fight Ending<p>

Still in my dazed condition, feeling myself go numb, I managed to see Grell and Wallace dive for each other before fighting. Wallace had summoned a sword with his magic while Grell was using his chainsaw.

Loud noises echoed around the destroyed hallway, and shouts could be heard coming from the two.

Of course I could not hear what they were yelling about, they were too far away. Instead I wondered how long it would take for me to lose conscious.

That's when I felt arms slip under me, lifting me up into a pair of arms. My eyes looked up tiredly and I felt a small smile curl onto my face at seeing Wrath, who was checking over me.

"Your right arm is useless, you have a lot of heavily bleeding cuts and I'm pretty sure you want to just fall asleep," he assessed.

"It's better to get her out of here now, she's useless in the long run," Hope's voice spoke up, causing me to scowl. I was not useless!

Of course it hurt to much to actually speak up, so I just let myself glare at them. They both turned to the hall they come from, probably heading to the exit when suddenly a bright light surrounded the room.

Looking over in time, I could see that it was Wallace who caused it. After that, I could see nothing but white. A few minutes later, the bright light disappeared and I was left in astonishment as I realized that we were not in the hallway anymore.

No, we were in some kind of ballroom…with no exits.

I heard Hope curse under his breath while Wrath started grinding his teeth. I was annoyed that I was still awake. I could barely stand this pain! If I survive, I'm getting life insurance.

"He's gotten immature," Hope commented with a sigh of disappointment. "Resorting to childish tactics, honestly."

Wallace, who had managed to push Grell away and was near the group, whirled around growled at Hope. "Don't act as if you know me Hope, it's your fault for lying to me! I lost everything because of you, everything! So don't be saying I'm the bad guy here!"

Someone's a drama queen-sorry, drama king.

Meanwhile, I noticed Grell had snuck up behind Wallace with his chainsaw. But before the feeling of hope could settle in, Wallace suddenly swirled around and kicked Grell in the stomach.

"Grell!" I yelled, fear taking over me. I hope the bumbling idiot is okay…

Wallace then suddenly shot over to us, ready to attack with his sword. Wrath cursed before placing me on the floor and diving in front of Wallace, getting stabbed in the process.

My eyes widened as I watched the blood burst from him, but then I saw the wounds heal up and remembered that Wrath was an Artificial human and thus could not die normal ways.

Wrath pulled the sword out from him, causing Wallace to make another sword appear. Both of them clashed, sparks flickering off the blades as they connected.

During this time Grell had seemed to recover but was left with a few bleeding cuts. I let out a sigh of relief before watching as Grell once again attacked Wallace, who scowled at the two.

"Why are you protecting the Mistaken? You gain nothing from it!" Wallace barked.

Grell smirked, letting out a girlish life. "Will would kill me if I let her die and besides, she's my boyfriend!"

Hope and Wrath stared at Grell as if he'd grown another head while Wallace shook his head. Grell you turd-head! You don't say that out loud, especially against an evil guy!

Hope sighed before sitting down beside me. "To defeat Wallace, we will need the 'Demon sword.'"

"But I thought Grell's chainsaw could cut through anything." I pointed out.

"Wallace has perfected a spell that keeps death scythes from harming him., the demon sword will shatter Wallace's soul."

"But wouldn't that kill him?"

Hope looked away, confirming my thoughts. It seems like everyone thinks the best way to deal with the situation is to kill Wallace.

Which was unacceptable to me. Is ending someone's life the only way to finish him off?

Hope must have noticed the look on my face.

"I know it sounds cruel to you, but it's the right thing to do. Wallace had lost everything he cared about and over the years he began to loose his mind. There's barely anything left of Wallace besides the deep obsession of revenge. This is the only solution that would save him from himself."

My frown stayed on my face. Even if it would supposedly save Wallace, taking a life is still unfair.

I then found another fault with his idea, "we don't even have the demon sword."

He sighed, "true, it's in the hands of Hannah. And lost I saw of her she was trying to kill Snake and Drocell with it."

Worry fleeted over me. Were they alright? I hope she didn't kill them, they were probably the only sane supernatural beings I knew. We couldn't go help them. The exit was blocked and I was too weak to move.

"Hey…how am I still awake?" I asked Hope, which he smirked at.

"My aura, it's working as a barrier around you. However if you move away from me you will faint or perhaps die of blood loss."

Well crap.

So what were we supposed to do? Wrath and Grell had no chance of killing Wallace, if Wallace kept using his magic and the demon sword was no where in sight.

A loud rumbling sound caught my attention. Both Hope and me snapped our heads to the wall nearest us, both hearing something coming closer. Suddenly Hope pushed me down to the floor and a loud explosion went off. I heard the startled cries of Wrath and Wallace, but Grell's was much more louder.

And more girlish.

Still focusing on the incoming disruption, I couldn't help but pity myself. Why was I stuck with the girlish guy? People may think of dating a fellow female at this rate.

Suddenly the wall collapsed, dust spewing everywhere. I choked a little as inhaled some of it while the cloud it formed made it hard to see. Once it cleared, three very familiar figures emerged into the room.

When I saw who they were, I was both upset, worried and happy.

I was upset because tow of them were Ciel and Sebastian. Can't those two leave me alone for one day?!

I was worried because they brought my little brother with them. Great, as if this wasn't bad enough now I'm going to be fretting over him!

I was happy because they had brought the demon sword. Yay! Now we can kick Wallace's ass!

However, if I could see them then most certainly Wallace could. And like any other near-immortal wizard who's only weakness is the demon sword, he began to act frantic. His eyes, now wild with fear, were practically glued to the shiny sword-thingy.

He raised his hands and caused a strong gust of wind, pushing Wrath and Grell away from him. After that, he thrusted his hands onto the floor and the next I know is that room began to shake violently. I heard Hope curse under his breath.

"He's making the castle collapse! If we don't get out, we'll be buried alive!"

Thank you captain obvious, as if we didn't know that already.

Oh but Wallace was not done. A stone arch shot out the wall and headed straight towards Luca. I tried to stand up, I didn't want my little brother to get hurt but it was no use.

If only I had a burst of adrenaline right now.

While I sat there feeling useless, everyone else got to work. Ciel and Sebastian charged for Luca, abandoning the sword a few feet between me and Wallace. Hope and Wrath immediately tried to stop the room collapsing, with Wrath keeping the exit clear and Hope turning into his dragon form to support the ceiling.

Snapping my gaze back over to Wallace, I saw that he was preparing to attack Grell. Said man was currently dazing about, a slab of rock not far from him.

That idiot! Why'd he stand still?

But…Grell had no idea that Wallace was coming to attack him! And everyone else was too busy! I could barely talk….

"_So here's my warning…."_

That voice…grandma?

"…_As soon as you've met the last sin…"_

These words sound familiar.

"_Wallace will confront you…"_

She's talking about today.

"…_and you will die that day."_

Die…die….Oh God, those were the words she told me a while ago. My supposed death date. But why? Why was I reminded of them now? Grell's the one in trouble!

"_You'll die saving the most precious thing to you and there's nothing that will change that."_

My most precious thing….could she mean?

I guess at that moment of time, like many others, I was not thinking of what I was about to do. I always said I never wanted to be like those heroines from a book because they're not real.

So why is it that after those words I managed to get up from the ground, even though I was hurt badly? Why was it that I was deaf to the world around me as I leapt over to where Grell and Wallace were. When did I pick up the demon sword?

_When did I get in front of Grell?!_

~SLICE, THWACK, THUD~

"_**ALICE?!**_"

_Vision…fading…._

_Pain…in lower stomach…_

_Breathing…ragged…_

_Wallace…in shock….demon sword…in his heart._

_Smirk…._

"I win."

~THUD~

"_Don't leave any regrets, just like I did."_

* * *

><p>White…floor, ceiling…all white.<p>

Sitting up from the floor, I glanced at around the area in confusion. Everything was so white and bright.

Where was everyone? Where am I?

"Hello?" I called out but only heard my echo.

"Hello Alice, it's been a while."

That voice…whirling around, I came face to face with my deceased grandmother, Eva. She appeared to have taken her 'younger' form.

"Grandma?" I asked, wondering what she was doing here. I mean, she's dead isn't she?

She smiled warmly in response before shaking her head and sighing. "Mail Alice Rosaline, what am I going to do with you? Ending up here of all places."

I scowled. Why did she use my first name? she knows I hate it! It was then her last sentence dawned on me. "What do you mean by 'here'? Where am I?"

"Don't they teach you anything in Religious Studies? Oh for that matter, didn't your boyfriend ever talk about this place? I guess now by your confused face. Well Alice, you in a place that exists between life and death."

I gasped before confusion settled in me. "But I'm not dead. I can't be dead!"

She laughed, "of course you're not dear. As I said, this place is found between life and death. You're not alive, but you're not dead either."

"Grandma, people call those people zombies."

She frowned, "not funny Mail. Now onto serious matters. Although what you did for your boyfriend, taking the hit for him-"

"Wait, what?"

"Shush! As I was saying, although you took the hit for him, that was not what I meant. You see, this precious person isn't like Grell. Sure if Wallace managed to lay a hit on Grell, he would have been okay. Shinigami are not easy to kill."

I pouted, "so are you saying I'm going to die a different way?!"

She then looked won with a guilt face, "actually that warning I gave you was kind of…wrong. The situation could go either way."

I glared at her, "what do you mean?! I was worrying for nothing! I love you and all grandma but that was cruel!"

"I know. But listen. The reason I told you that was because we Mistakens have terrible luck. It's rare to get out of those situations alive. Unfortunately Wallace had the worst luck out of us all. Thank you Alice, for saving him."

I saved Wallace? Didn't I stab him to death? Well, not going to tell her that…

Eva reached her hand out and placed it on my cheek. It felt cool against my skin and I couldn't help but nuzzle into her hand. Getting out the current problems, this was my grandma, someone I treasured as I child. I missed her…

Though I wish she wasn't so…busty.

"Alice…you have one more last thing to do and I can't be there to help you. Please, don't leave regrets like I did and chose wisely."

I felt her slipping away so I called out desperately to her to come back. Not to lave me alone. The room began to get darker and before I knew it I had lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"lice….Alice….Alice!"<p>

~SMACK~

"Ow, what the bloody heck?!" I shot up, holding onto my now throbbing cheek as I took in my surroundings. I was back in Wallace's castle…or what used to be Wallace's castle. The room was barley standing, with bricks and items lying around the room.

I was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "Alice, my dear, you're alive! I must say I am a bit disappointed, you looked good in red but what matters is that you're here now!" Grell gushed, but I was to concentrated on getting him off of me to care for his words.

"How am I alive?" I asked them and everyone directed their attention to Hope, who suddenly blushed. "Well, erm, you see…"

"Dragon tears can heal critical wounds if they're fast enough," Wrath stated, getting a relieved look from Hope.

I smiled gratefully at him, "thank you Hope. I guess I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Hmph!"

Looking over to the side, I saw something I wish I hadn't. Wallace's dead body. I was the one that killed him in the end, and even though others say that it had saved him I guess I'll never get over it that I killed someone. It makes me curious as to what his past was really like.

But it was over. No more evil man out to kill me for revenge. No more sins trying to persuade me to join them and no more crappy fights!

…But it was fun. Scary, annoying but fun.

And just this once, I'll indulge myself. I did this by leaning into Grell's embrace, which made him squeal. God he was loud, I think I'll never get used to it!

"Grandma was right. Although I did have bad luck, I still had a good time." I whispered, ignoring the curious glances I got. This feeling in me right now was happiness, I guess it feels nice to be happy again.

…wait, we're missing three people.

Ripping myself from Grell's grip, I looked around frantically. "Where are they?!"

"Where are who?" Grell asked, pouting.

"Where are those damn demons and Luca?!" I demanded.

Wrath bit his lip. "They're gone…Alice, don't you remember…the contract?"

"_Why? Why did you make a contact?"_

"_I did it to make you happy."_

On no…no, no, no, no, NO! This isn't fair! This is supposed to be the bit where we all can relax!

"_Alice…you have one more last thing to do and I can't be there to help you. Please, don't leave regrets like I did and chose wisely."_

"Alice? Where are you going?"

I was moving way before that answer reached me. I pushed my way out the crumbling room, the door smashing on the ground behind me. I ran down the now dusted floors and headed towards the far end wall where a hole had been made. Making my way out of the building, I saw the demons with Luca near the lake.

I ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop to catch my breath until I had had reached the three.

"WAIT! STOP!"

Snapping their heads towards me, Luca smiled at me while tears ran down his face. Ciel looked annoyed while Sebastian's face was blank.

"Can we help you Miss Rosaline? You knew this was coming." He said, which made me glower at him.

I smirked, "Oh, but I have a better idea."

Don't worry grandma, I have no regrets! Because right now, I had a plan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happiness is when you feel everything is right for once, even if you have a frown upon your face."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next week will be the final and last chapter-THE EPILOGUE! Exciting isn't it? Anywho, **Now is your chance to send in questions to do with the story. If there's any bits that you feel I haven't covered or are confused about, ask and they shall be answered next week.**

**Also, The reason I asked that question last week-The Courage one-was because me and a few others have created a Courage story. It will be posted on Monday so please check it out!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	91. Epilogue

**A/N: **The epilogue, hope you enjoy it. SHOUT OUT TO DJ73910

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**dragonrain618**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**RainbowStar000**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**Sutcliff-Fan**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Juliet Sutcliffe**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**DalekSuperFan**

**akira45**

**Rainbow Cookies x**

**Wolf of Chains**

**Guest-**Thanks, I don't know if I'll do any more Kuroshitsuji but thank you for taking interest.

Amaya K belongs to **Shinigami-Neko-Gaki**

Alex Sen belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue-60 Years Later<p>

It's been sixty years since Wallace had been killed and slowly peace returned. After getting the soul they desired, Sebastian and Ciel left for America, where apparently young girls would sell their souls easily for hot butlers.

As said so on FanFiction.

The Sins decided to work together so that they would not be taken advantage of again. However they could barely sit in a meeting before arguing. Because of this, Wrath earned the nickname 'Germany.'

Luca, having survived that day, married and had two children who in return got married and had children. Luca had given the names Alice and Alois to his children. They never did get along…

Tomatsu and Amaya moved to Pandora's Bridge, officially dating. Though Tomatsu still tended to flirt with Gluttony, much to Amaya's annoyance.

Snake had gone back to work under Hope, who went to go find more Mistakens to get them the protection they deserved.

Drocell went to work under Undertaker. Both of them had one day disappeared though Undertaker said he'd gone to find more clients.

Greed had taken back the Triplets and Hannah, he hoped this time they wouldn't betray him.

* * *

><p>Walking out the flower shop with some pink carnations, Grell grinned at the lady who owned it.<p>

Alex Sen, who was a lot older now, smiled back. "Are you going to visit Miss Alice? She'll love those."

Grell grinned, "My boyfriend will love them if they're from me~"

Alice and Grell had a secret place they liked to meet up-the ruins of Wallace's castle.

They used the place to meet up though nobody was none the wiser about it.

As he approached the door that would lead to the room they would meet in, Grell tried to come up with some excuses as to why he was late.

"_Oh, your back again."_He heard her say and grinned.

"Sorry about the late meet up, Will kept me back." He said, seeing his 'boyfriend' and sitting beside her. He placed the flowers beside her before reaching a hand out….

"_Get away from my little brother, demons!"_

…and placed it on her gravestone.

Alice was dead, is dead, and gone.

She had given up her soul for her little brother. Grell didn't like that. It was her brother's choice to sell his soul, so why did Alice have to give up hers?

Sebastian and Ciel were happy, it was a big soul ready to be devoured. But because it was so big, it was split in half. The other half was given to Grell…the half that had some Cinematic Records in it.

That's where her voice was coming from. He had tied her records to her grave without the other Reapers knowing. But nowadays he knew it had to change.

"You were great Alice, but don't tell anyone I said that! It would ruin my reputation! So goodbye Alice~ Funny how all the woman I loved…end up dying."

With that, he harvested her records and walked away. The pink carnations he left behind, blew gently around the room.

But, there was no wind.

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of London, Grell had an idea.<p>

"I shall go to America, to follow Bassie! He'll love me for it."

So giddy with thoughts of Sebastian, he failed to see the girl that barrelled into him.

"I'm sorry, no time, to chat, got to go!" She exclaimed before running off. Grell however felt himself freeze.

Shoulder length black hair….

Golden eyes…..

And a scowl to boot.

A smirk crawled onto the Grim Reaper's face before he continued walking.

"Huh, so that's how you play?"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, <strong>

So we have reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me from the start to the finish!

This was not my first story, it's the first story I decided to keep posting. It's all thanks to your encouraging reviews.

I didn't plan on it being so long though, over 90 chapters XD. Heck I didn't know I'd get over a thousand reviews for it, so thanks again!

Also, thanks for the people who sent Ocs in.

There will be no sequel, it will stay like this. The reason I killed Alice off was because she was a Mistaken, she would have been hunted for the rest of her life and she'd rather die then lose her younger sibling.

I may come back to the story one day to edit it and get rid of the mistakes.

The next thing I'll be posting is **I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History** which will be posted next week on Wednesday. To the people who will be reading it, see you there. To the people who won't, thank you for reading!

If you want to use Pandora's Bridge or Mistakens, please ask and give credit.

With love,

Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pink carnations mean 'I'll remember you forever.'

To answer **xSimply-Simplex**'s questions:

**Alice: **If it's to save someone I care about, death is nothing more than an obstacle

**Tomatsu: **I'll tell you what I wasn't doing, perving on Gluttony and Amaya.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
